Goku el hakaishin del universo 18
by jefferson0390
Summary: Después de que el universo 7 ganará el torneo del poder y pedir que restablecieran los universos borrados por los zenos-samas pero lo que no esperaba era que también los 6 universos que fueron borrados hace tiempo atrás también fueron restablecido ahora Goku y otros participantes fueron escogidos para ser los hakaishin eso universo que aventura le espera a nuestro saiyajin favorito
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 18

Prólogo

Había pasado muchos años desde el torneo del poder siendo ganador el androide N 17 del universo 7.

Gracias al deseo de N 17 de restablecer todos los universos que zeno-sama había destruido con anterioridad, pero lo que no contaba era que aparte de los universos que fueron borrados durante el torneo si no también los 6 universos que rey del todo había borrado mucho tiempo atrás.

Estos también fueron restablecido, a consecuencia de esto Danshikasama tuvo que adelantar sus planes porque el torneo del poder no solo servía para el entretenimiento del los zenos-samas.

Si no también era para escoger las nuevas generacion de dioses destructores y justamente hay 6 candidato para escoger, que son Hit del universo 6 TopPo y Jiren del universo 11, y finalmente Freezer Vegueta y Goku del universo 7 respectivamente.

Al principio Goku y Vegueta se negaron, pero el sumo sacerdote les advirtió de no aceptar que no so lo ellos sería borrados si no también sus universo de los respectivamente.

Además de los universos restablecido, además de decir que estos también es culpa de Goku, ya que por su irresponsabilidad y egoísmo por solo cumplir un capricho casi causa un genocidio.

Goku tuvo callarse aceptar su culpa y aceptar ser un dios de la destrucción, pero que no esperaba es que zeno-sama le concedería un tiempo para que Goku y Vegueta estuvieran con sus familias, ambos aceptaron con gusto.

Y así fue que el tiempo pasó Goku paso todos éstos años con su esposa y hijos aunque no lo demostraba el en verdad la amaba, y así fue hasta que un día milk murió de forma natural ya por la edad avanzada.

Pero ante de morir ella le dedicó estas últimas palabras que ellos se volverían a encontrar, sea en está vida o en otra.

Y así con esas palabras finalmente milk falleció después de eso Goku se despidió de sus hijos y nieta.

Diciéndoles que ahora en adelante ellos serían los encargados de proteger la tierra ellos aceptaron después de gran abrazo Goku se fue pero antes se despidió de sus amigos fue a corporación cápsula se despidió de Thuks, Mai y bra.

Ya que Bulma murió tiempo atrás y por eso Vegueta ya no encuentra en la tierra y está cumpliendo su deber como Hakai-shin.

Después despidió de Krillin, nr 18, de nr 17, de Yamcha, ten shi han.

See dirigió a kame house hogar del maestro Roshi para Goku el muten Roshi era más que un maestro era figura paterna, y por eso lo respeta mucho, el maestro Roshi le dio unos consejos ante de irse y que hiciera bien su trabajo y que no olvide de todo lo que le enseñó, y que tampoco que se olviden de él, se dieron un fuerte abrazo como padre e hijo.

Y después Goku se fue a la torre Karin a despedirse del maestro Karin y por último se dirigió al templo sagrado de kami-sama, hay estaba denden y mr popo esperándolo para despedirse y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho.

Por proteger el planeta entre otras cosas, si se pregunta por picoro él se encuentra entrenado para ser un Kaio-shin, ya que fue escogido gracias a su habilidades, además de tener mucho conocimiento.

Ya qué una des parte fue kami-sama anterior de la tierra, y no solo por eso porque también era un namekiano que pertenecía tanto a la familia del dragón como al familia guerrera, ya que eso muy pocas veces suele suceder esto en su especie, por eso él estaba entrando para poder dominar toda sus habilidades.

Goku se despidió de ellos también en ese momento llegó Bills y Whiss respectivamente que ya era la hora de que cumpla su deber como Hakai-shin.

Los tres se dirigieron al templo de Zeno-Sama, hay lo estaba esperando el sumo sacerdote, a Goku se le informo que tanto su ángel y Kaio-shin lo estaba esperando con los Zenos-samas para darle los detalles de su trabajo.

Goku le pregunto a Whiss si conocía al ángel que le había asignado en efecto Whiss, si lo conocía, y le mencionó que el era una de las más fuerte y también.

Y también una de las más opcionados para reemplazar a Danshikasama en futuro cuando esté se retire de su cargo.

Esto impresionó a Goku que no se esperaba esa información, entonces Goku le preguntó cómo se llamaba, a lo que Whiss le dijo que su hermana se llamaba Reifa.

Momento después entraron al salón donde estaban los reyes del todo, Goku vio que al lado ellos estaban dos personas, uno era la Ten-shin que se le asignó.

Es una mujer alta de un hermoso rostro una buena figura, de cabello largo y con flequillo que le cubría parte de rostro, con el atuendo que usaba es estándar de los ángeles.

el Saiyajin podía sentir que la mujer transmitía una aura de sabiduría y seriedad.

Al lado de ella estaba una persona que no esperaba encontrar era piccolo, esto lo sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que él fuera su Kaio-shin.

Goku noto que este último había incrementado su poder de una manera increíble Piccolo, lleva puesto el traje estándar de los Kaio-shin.

Goku se acercó ellos para saludandolo, el saiyajin habla con el namekiano de como estuvo su entrenamiento, y este último le comentó de cómo esté pudo dominar toda las arte de la familia del dragón, además de que podía crear unas esfera del dragón.

Y también le comentó que su entrenamiento para poder ser Kaio-shin fue realmente duro, pero finalmente puedo dominarlo y así finalmente se convirtió en un dios de la creación.

Goku se acercó a Reifa para saludarla, con su típica sonrisa se presentó y está última le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Los tres se acercaron a los Zenos-samas y Danshikasama, los 3 hicieron una reverencia.

El sumo sacerdote explicó porque se escogieron los 3 para el universo número 18, Danshikasama les informa que este es el universo, es más conflictivo que hay de los 18, es por eso se escogieron al Kaio-shin más fuerte, al Hakai-shin más poderoso y la Ten-shin más experimentada para establecer un equilibrio de dicho Universo, y no se tenga la necesidad de borrarlo de existencia los 3 asintieron y aceptaron la responsabilidad, de mejorar la calidad de vida de este universo.

Lo que vino de inmediato fue la ceremonia de vinculación del Kaio-shin y Hakai-shin, Goku podía dominar la energía Hakai, ya que Whiss lo había entrenado muy duro, para que la pudiese dominarla.

El también había dominado el ultra instinto en su totalidad pero solo puedo mantener por 10 minutos es la forma perfecta, y en la imperfecta la mantiene por mucho más tiempo.

Y así después de minutos, habían terminado el ritual de vinculación.

Goku tenía puesto el traje estándar de los Hakai-shin pero a él no gustarle este tipo de ropa se la cambio por otra más cómoda(la de Goku Xeno si se pregunta).

Y así los 3 partieron al universo 18, y saber que deparará en dicho, además las nuevas aventura que le podía esperar a nuestro saiyajin favorito solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Fin del prólogo

Aclaraciones

Primero que todo Goku se va tomar muy en serio su rol como Hakai-shin, en ciertas cosas va dejar inocente va ser más serio así como la que tenía en saga de Boo, ya que en esa saga tenía la mezcla entre lo serio y lo cómico

Harem si va ver, pero voy tratar de no hacerlo forzado, y que sea lo más coherente posible

En fin los dejo para no darles más spoilers les habla su amigo Jeffer0390 y espero que me apoyen este proyecto porque es la es primera vez que hago saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 18

Capitulo 1

Al momento llegar al universo 18

Piccolo menciona ahora que llegamos que haremos como tenemos que proceder ahora a lo que Goku dice primero que todo que ir al planeta supremo de este universo y luego hablar con el gran kaio-sama para que nos diga cómo estás actualmente el universo.

Piccolo se impresionó por la idea Goku a lo que el dice vaya Goku no eres tan idiota aveces se te ocurre buenos ideas

Goku responde no sé te olvide que estuve muerto por 7 años y entrenado en planeta del gran kaio-sama se la funciones que el hace apesar de que aveces las trataba de evitar y también no me insultes no soy tan idiota cómo crees esto último lo dijo con puchero

Reifa solo se reía por interacción de los dos dioses en toda su vida como asistente y maestra de varios hakaishin y conviviendo muchos kaioshin nunca se imaginó en forma como en que se hablan a lo que ella dice la idea del señor Goku en muy buena hay que dirigirse al planeta supremo y contacta al gran kaio-sama pero también que venga los kaio-sama des los respectivos sectores del universo para que nos de información de los respectivos planetas

A lo que Goku dice bueno vamonos la planeta supremo a lo que procedió volando

Reifa iba a decir algo año Piccolo la dietiene y comienz en ese momento Goku y dice y por cierto dónde está el planeta supremo

Tanto Reifa se rió y Piccolo se dio manotazo en cabeza porque sabía lo que iba a pasar

Reifa utiliza su báculo buscando el planeta supremo al momento de encontrarlo le dices las cordenadas a Piccolo este último utilizando la teletransportación de los kaioshin llegaron al planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Al momento de llegar al planeta Goku se quedó impresionado el planeta supremo eran tan parecido al del universo 7 se sentía la tranquilidad y paz

Piccolo hablo bueno lo que hay que hacer ahora es llamar al gran kaio-sama a lo que invoco una esfera cristal y procedió a comunicarse con el gran kaio-sama después de unos segundos contesto se podía apreciar atravez de la esfera de cristal un anciano mayor con gran bigote de color de piel rojiza fumando un puro a lo que esté dice quién se atreve a llamarme mientra estoy descansando.

Piccolo le responde disculpe por molestarlo gran kaio-sama pero necesito habla con usted es de suma importancia

El gran kaio-sama molesto contesta y quien eres tu para exigir hablar conmigo no vez que soy un dios muy importante y ocupada no tengo tiempo de hablar con quier persona

Tanto Goku y Reifa estaba molesto con la actitud del gran kaio-sama la tenshi le iba a contestar pero Goku la detiene esto la sorprende por el saiyajin se vía muy tranquilo a lo que ella le dice no va intervenir la Goku dice confío en Piccolo solo observa

Con Piccolo este le responde al gran kaio-sama con tono de autoridad como dios de la creación del universo 18 pues estas hablando con el kaioshin de este universo y si digo que tengo hablar contigo los kaio-samas pues me tienen que escuchar como su superior

En ese instante el gran kaio-sama se puso pálido al saber al quien había insultado era nada más y menos con el kaioshin de este universo tuvo que antrangatarse y quedarse callado e inclinarse a pedir perdón por su osadía y falta de respeto diciendo que es lo que desea el kaioshin conmigo

El namekiano le responde como te dije voy convocar una reunión así que reúne a los kaio-samas de los diferentes puntos cardinales del universo para hablar sobre la situación actual del universo así los que veré en tu planeta en los tiempos posible así que no me hagan esperar porque soy un dio muy importante y ocupado y no tengo tiempo de hablar con cualquier persona el gran kaio-sama tuvo que quedarse callado y recibir una cucharada de propia medicina antes de terminar la conversación Piccolo le dice al gran kaio-sama a por cierto no solo iré yo a la reunión también vendrá el hakaishin y si ve algo que no le gusta no me hago responsable de lo que suceda en este el líder de los kaio-samas casi se desmaya porque le dijo el namekiano y le responde el el el hahahakaishin también vendrá un tono de verdadero terror

En ese momento Goku intervino en la conversación y también con tono de autoridad así también estare en la reunión y no veo algo que no me guste tendré que tomar acciones como la mayor autoridad del universo haciendo aparecer un aura morada en todo su cuerpo con estas últimas palabras espero que no me decepciones así que mañana lo veré en tu planeta haciendo que el gran kaio-sama se desmayara así terminado la conversación

Reifa solo quedo sorprendida por la forma en que Piccolo y Goku se comportaron vaya no me esperaba eso ustedes dos son interesantes creo va ver un gran cambio en este universo

Con Piccolo y Goku

Oye Piccolo no crees es gran kaio-sama no está haciendo bien su labor la verdad senti con ki de corrupción no me agrada al lo que namekiano responde es muy apresurado para tomar esa decisión solo hay que observar su comportamiento en la reunión pero la verdad a mí también me da una mala espina

El planeta del gran kaio-sama

Es malditos van dañar todo lo que echo maldición no puedo permitir que se entere de todo lo que está pasando si no estaré perdido a lo que llama a su asistente y diciéndole que llamara de inmediato los 3 de los 4 kaio-sama de los 4 punto cardinales del universo a lo que su asistente le responde solo a los 3 el kaioshin y hakaishin quieren a todos en la reunión a lo que esté responde si sabes que el kaio del sur nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mis decisiones y la forma en actuaba si llegara a entera de que el kaioshin y hakaishin están en el universo y encima quiere una reunión no dudará en decirle todo lo que echo como me aprovechado de mi posición estare perdido y no solo eso todos lo que me apoyaron también recibirá el mismo castigo a lo que asistente asustado acento y fue llamar de inmediato los 3 kaios mencionado pero antes de irse el asistente le pregunta y ellos llegan a preguntar por el kaio faltante a lo que gran kaio menciona no te preocupe ya lo tengo solucionado solo hay que reemplazarlo lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa a lo que su asistente hizo la misma sonrisa quedando solo el gran kaio en su oficina diciendo con una sonrisa diciendo no voy permitr que dañen todo le que echo no me importa si son el dios de la creación y el dios de la destitución

Pero lo que no sabía el gran kaio-sama era que estaba ciendo observado por 3 personas vaya no creí que fuera tan idiota menciono uno de ellos si su sed de poder lo nublo la vista menciono el segundo y ahora cómo vamos a proceder fue la última voz estos eran nada más y menos que Piccolo Goku y Reifa está última al terminar la conversación con gran kaio-sama con orden de Goku activo su báculo proyectando un holograma de la oficina de gran kaio escuchando todo lo que esté dijo

Y entonces Goku dice cual es el plan Piccolo a lo que el namekiano menciona Goku y Reifa vaya con el kaio del sur porque lo dijo viejo idiota planea matarlo y remplazarlo con alguien de su confianza y al parecer los otros 3 kaios también son misma calaña de viejo por eso tenemos que proteger al kaio del sur para saber que es lo que a echo ese viejo idiota pero ya tengo el presentimiento de que a echo

Al lo que saiyajin dice estoy de acuerdo Reifa ya sabes la dirección del planeta de kaio del sur lo que la ángel menciona que si ya encontré el planeta del kaio del sur está a 6 horas de aquí la verdad está muy alejado así tenemos que partir de inmediato para llegar más rápido

Goku le dice a Piccolo y tú vas que hacer lo que él le menciona no te preocupe ve y hablé con kaio del sur yo iré a la reunión para que idioteces me van a decir y si preguntan por ti no te preocupes ya veré qué se occure esto lo tenemos hay que solucionarlo enseguida y acabar con este mal de una vez por todas

El saiyajin dice confío en ti y no te preocupe apenas que hable el kaio de sur de inmediato me dirigiré al la reunión le daremos una sorpresa jejejeje vamos Reifa

Como usted diga señor Goku

Así partiendo hacia el planeta de kaio del sur y el namekiano diciendo bueno ahora me toca a mí vamos que no dice ese viejo idiota y por su seguridad no vaya hacer nada estupido pero ese tipo personas siempre termina haciendo una estupidez bueno que más das me voy preparando la reunión

Fin capítulo

En siguiente capítulo que va ocurrir en la reunión solo hay que esperar si dirán quiere ver Goku en otro anime pero tranquilo estoy haciendo la historia que vaya lento no quiero apresurar las cosas ya tengo planeado y como le dije Goku ve tener harem pero va ser tipico a lo que me refiero es que solo una va ser su esposa y las otras sería amantes de despide su amigo jeffer0390


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 18

Capitulo 2

En lugar del universo se podía ver una especie de luz blanca que viajaba a gran velocidad eran nada más y menos que nuestro saiyajin favorito y su ángel asistente ambos se dirigía al planeta del kaio del sur para saber que es lo que estaba realmente sucediendo en universo durante el viaje ambos estaba callados hasta que Reifa hablo y dijo señor Goku le puede hacer pregunta a lo que saiyajin respondió que es lo que quieres preguntarme le hablo con tono amable

Bueno señor como ahora vamos estar trabajando juntos me gustaría conocer más un poco se historia si no le molesta.

A lo que Goku que no había problema a lo que saiyajin le comenzó a relatar todo su historia (ya usted sabe su historia para no perder tiempo relatar) así esa mi historia Reifa a lo la tenshi respondió vaya señor Goku usted a tenido un vida muy interesante y entretenida a lo que Goku respondió bueno no quejo jejejeje pero también e cometido muchas equivocaciónes y espero no volver a repetirlas como le prometí a el maestro Roshi me voy tomar encerio mi trabajo como hakaishin esto soprendio a la ángel y con sonrisa le dice vaya señor Goku veo que usted respecta mucho a su maestro Goku asintió con la cabeza y le dijo si al maestro Roshi lo veo como una figura paterna después de la muerte de mi abuelito su concejos a sido la base mi entranamiento y personalidad nunca olvidaré las base de entrenamiento y lo que Reifa le pregunta cuáles son y lo que Goku con su sonrisa características dice hay que trabajar hay que aprender hay que comer hay descansar y también hay que jugar esas son base del entrenamiento Roshi para tener una condición lo dijo con una nostalgia a lo que Reifa se sorprendió que esa la fuera la base su entrenamiento o lo ella dice vaya señor Goku veo que su maestro conoce muchos sobre las artes marciales a lo que el saiyajin respondió así es no por algo en mundo es conocido como muten Roshi el dios de las artes marciales lo dijo con una sonrisa.

A lo que la ángel también le sonrió

Ahora Goku le la tenshi bueno Reifa ahora que conoces mi historia quiero conocer la tuya la ángel se sorprendió no esperaba esto nunca ningún hakaishin que haya asistido le pregunto sobre la mayoría era muy arrogante y no les importa más que ellos mismos a lo que la ángel le dice esta seguro que quieres conocer mi historia a lo que el saiyajin le contesto pues claro tú no me dijiste que ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos hay que concernos muy bien por eso quiero conocer su historia ahora que somos amigos esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que ella le dice enserio me concidera una amiga a lo que asintió con su sonrisa lo que no sabía Goku que simples palabras resonaban muy fuerte en la ángel asi comenzando algo que más simple amistad porque nadie aparte de hermanos y hermanas la concideraba una amiga ellas sonrió y comenzar hablar bueno señor Goku a mi pero el saiyajin la interrumpe solo dime Goku no me gusta que mis amigos me traten con tanta formalidad me hace sentir muy raro lo dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la ángel la acentúa comenzó bueno como le decía señ dijo Goku pues que le puede decir mi la verdad no me gusta muchas cosa pero lo que si le puedo decir que encanta la buena música y la literatura lo dijo con una sonrisa calidad a lo que Goku decía yo esperaba que fuera así como wiss y la señorita vados que le gustaba mucho la comida jejejeje no me esperaba eso a lo Reifa le dice bueno no puedo negar que me gusta una buena comida pero no soy tan exagerada como mi hermana y hermano jejejeje lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Goku acentúa y le dice lo tendre presente y que tipo literatura le gusta a lo que la ángel con sonrisa pícara jejejeje hay Goku eso se le debe preguntar al una señorita Goku sintió un escalofrío es su espalda algo le decía que muy pronto se enteraría y se llevará una buena sorpresa bueno cambiando de tema cuanto falta para llegar al planeta de kaio del sur decia Goku a lo Reifa responde en una hora llegaremos y como sera la apariencia del kaio del sur decia Goku a lo Reifa le dice y como eran los kaio de universo a lo que Goku responde bueno uno de mis maestros fue kaio del norte del universo 7 le ocasione muchos dolores de cabeza lo decía con su mano en la nuca y una sonrisa a lo que también se reí y le contesta depronto se puede llevar una sorpresa jejejeje

Con Piccolo el se encontraba en planeta supremo observando la situación actual del universo al tener los recuerdos memoria y conocimientos del anterior Kamisama de la tierra del universo 7 el había mejorado la habilidad de observación que hacía al planeta tierra ahora era capaz de hacerlo en todo el universo gracias al entranamiento que tuvo con anciano kaioshin el namekiano noto que los planetas donde hay vida no está siendo supervisados no había un guardia ni menos guerreros que defendía sus planetas de amenaza todo en excepto la parte sur del universo al parecer alguien si está haciendo bien su trabajo no como los otros decía Piccolo ahora se enfocó cómo está la situación en otro mundo notando que era muy diferente al de universo 7 esto sorprendió al namekiano y diciendo vaya con Shinigamis y la sociedad de almas lo que eran encargado de custodiar almas a mundo del más y de también de proteger las amenazas que perjudican tanto el mundo de los muertos como el de vivos a lo que namekiano menciona tendría que ir en futuro con Goku a visitar la sociedad de almas y ver rey espíritu porque también noto que no está haciendo bien las cosas todo depende de la información que que nos dé el kaio del sur y por lo que veo no muy alentadoras Goku y Reifa por lo que veo ya están llegando a su destino bueno iré preparando por en unas cuentas horas va comenzar la reunión.

En planeta del gran kaio

Podemos observar que en una sala se podía ver 3 figura eran nada más y menos que 3 kaios restante que estaba en una reunión esperando el que llegara el gran kio los 3 eran de aspecto diferente uno que era el kio del norte era del hombre de bajo gordo de piel color amarillo con el traje típico de los kaios que estaba comiendo y hacia una pregunta para que quiera el gran kaio-sama no reuniremos acá

A lo que uno responde debe por algo importante al hacernos llamar de suma urgencia el que hable fue el kaio del este este un tipo alto delgado con el color de piel azulado y también portaba el traje estándar del los kaio y lo que el menciona al parecer alguien no vino esto último lo dijo con un sonrisa perversa

Esa maldita perra no la mencione esto lo dijo la kio del oeste eran una mujer de un aspecto mayor que se notaba que cuidaba mucho su imagen con cabello de color azul con un buen cuerpo y de un color de piel color rosado y menciona esa maldita se cree muy importante pero un día esto se va acabar su suerte lo dijo con sonrisa macabra

En ese momento se abre la puerta notando que era el gran kaio con su asistente los 3 kaios automáticamente se levantaro e hicieron una reverencia diciendo al unísono con más usted gran kaio-sama de forma respetuosa a lo que gran kiao los saluda y comienza hablar se estarán preguntado por los hice llamar bueno hay razón muy importante a lo del kaio del norte le pregunta con respecto pero gran kaio-sama falta alguien a lo que la kaio del oeste menciona gran kaio-sama alparecer esa mujer le sigue faltando respecto hasta cuándo tolerar esa impertinencia a usted el ser más importante del universo a lo que gran kaio-sama asiente y le dice solo los mandé a llamar a ustedes porque lo que le voy a decir es muy importante los 3 kaios prestaron atención a lo que hiba a decir si líder lo que pasa es que a surgido un emergencia es muy importante que me prestes atención a lo que voy a decir a lo que kaio del este dice y que puede ser sumo emergencia gran kaio-sama para que esté muy alterado a lo que el líder dice a eso voy hoy recibí una llamada que nunca espere volver a ver los 3 prestaron atención a lo que hiba a decir y uno hablo el kaio del norte y quién puede ser para ponerlo así a lo que viejo kaio menciona el kaioshin y hakaishin los 3 automáticamente se asustaron al solo mencionarlos a lo que uno responde que era el kaio del este pero como es posible si ellos murieron hace años es imposible que este vivo y además el hakaishin era nos puso en nuestro cargo actuales a lo la kiaio del oeste dice si y además para que haya un tanto nuevo kaioshin y hakaishin tiene que pasar mucho tiempo y además ninguno de nuestros guerreros así escogido por tenshi para aprendiz de hakaishin.

A lo que el gran kaio habló que al parecer no nos de este universo a lo que kaio del norte hablo como eso es posible eso quiere decir a lo que viejo acento así es al parecer fuero enviado por rey del todo todos se asutaron todos sabían sobre zeno-sama y danshikasama por le contaro el anterior hakaishin le informo que ellos dos los seres supremo de todos lo universo a lo kaio del norte habla que haremos ahora todo lo que hemos echo hasta ahora se ira al piso maldición decía el kaio gordo la kaio del este habla seguro que tiene un plan gran kaio-sama por eso no llamo a los 3 y no a los 4 verdad a lo que viejo acentúa y dice así es es por eso que tenemos hacer todo bien si queremos que todo salga muy bien a lo la kaio del oeste dice y que lo que tenemos que hacer a eso hiba ante que me interrumpieron los 3 kioas se callaron y escucharon a su líder lo tenemos que haces es asesinar al kaioshin al momento de asesinarlo hakaishin morirá automáticamente ellos están vinculados es por eso más fácil matar al kaioshin porque si intentamos con hakaishin sería nuestro fin y como lo asesinamo me imagino que el hakaishin no va despegar del kaioshin hablo el kaio del este al que viejo kaio a eso voy hay que hacer que hakaishin tome esto mostrado un frasco con polvo a los que los kaios pregunta que eso y gran kaio responde esto el polvo le pertenece unas de las flores mas mortales del universo produce una neurotoxina tan potente que paralizó de inmediato a sus víctimas y matándolas al acto pero al ser un hakaishin solo estará paralizado por dos horas y eso con dosis muy fuerte entendido los 3 kioas acintieron a lo que la kioas del oeste haces una pregunta al gran kaio-sama a lo que el dice que es lo quieres a lo que ella le dice gran kaio-sama podría permitir divertirme con hakaishin antes de matarlo quiero divertirme un rato con el los decía relamiendoses los dedo con tono sádico a lo que gran kaio dice acuerdo pero no tienes suficiente con los jóvenes que te mando como afrenda a lo que ella dice eso cierto gran kaio-sama pero no todos los días se te presente la oportunidad de estar y divertirte son hakaishin lo decía con todo lujurioso está bien haz lo que quieras te daré ese placer lo decia el viejo kaio

A lo que está agradece y le dice o gran kaio-sama por capricho que me concedido para próxima ofrenda que le dará prometo darle gran regalo decía está eso espero decial el viejo kaio el kaio del este le pregunta a gran kaio si él puede quedarse con los cuerpos para sus experimentos el viejo dice que está descuerdo el sabía que experimentos de el an sido beneficiosos para el deacuerdo espero grandes avances de ti dijo el viejo kaio al kaio del este este hizo un reverencia no se preocupe gran kaio-sama nunca lo voy a defraudar.

Pero kaio del norte hace una pregunta y que haremos con kaio del sur de seguros sopecharan si solo estamos los 3 los 4 kaios decia el gordo aún comiendo a lo que viejo decía no te preocupe por esa maldita ya lo tengo cubierto y cómo sería pregunto lo kaio del oeste muy interesanda a lo que viejo dice fácil ya es momento de remplazarla a los 3 preguntaron por quien el viejo hace pasar a su asistente que estuvo callado durante toda la reunión la apariencia era ser muy baja estatura de un color de piel muy pálida está usando el traje característico los kaios y entonces el viejo kaio decía dama y caballeros y les presento al nuevo kaio del sur los 3 aplaudieron con señal aprobación a lo que el asistente dice espero cumplir como mi deber como el nuevo kaio del sur y cumplir sus expectativas decía este con sonrisa y que vas con anterior kaio del sur decial la del oeste pues ya mandé una comitiva de despedida para retirarla no hay que tan mala agredidos tiene que tener una buena despedida decía el viejo con gran sonrisa y cambiando de tema como va la cuestión con la sociedad del almas ya pudieron encontrar una forma para desaserse del rey espíritu decía el viejo kaio a lo kaio del este comienza hablar hay un método pero tomara un tiempo porque tomara un tiempo decía el Viejo kaio un poco molesto con la repuesta vera gran kaio-sama siempre debe haber un rey espíritu en sociedad del almas si matamos al rey espíritu habrá un caos que provocaría un desequilibrio entre mundo de los vivos y muertos haciendo que la almas de los muertos pueda entrar al mundo de los vivos y eso no nos conviene porque ya sabrá eso significaría a lo que viejo acentúa y entendió porque bueno como decía solo hay que hacer que unos de nuestros guerreros Banhart se case con una de las hijas del rey espíritu y el desendiente de ellos estará a nuestro Mercé y ahara lo que nosotros o bueno a lo que digo usted mi señor decía al kaio del este vaya tu plan es muy bueno y quien se cazaria que una de las hijas del rey espíritu decía el kaio del norte a lo gran kaio dice me gusta tu plan vamos a proceder como dice y porque el guerrero no te preocupe quien puede ser que nuestro guerrero más fiel y poderoso y actual campeón que reikon en eso se abre una puerta haciendo aparecer un hombre de dos metros y medio de apariencia salvaje y musculoso que tenía una sonrisa macabra y llevaba un casco vikingo con gran capa de cuero de animal y traje de combate de color rojo sangre y botas de combate al entrar el guerrero este si inclina y haciendo una reverencia decía en qué puedo servirles mis dioses a lo que gran kaio-sama le responde reikon por tus grande hazañas y fidelidad fuiste escogido para sea el esposo de una de las hijas del rey espíritu de la sociedad del almas a si tus legado sera de gran ayuda para nuestro objetivos en futuro lo decía el viejo con una sonrisa perversa a lo que guerrero decía estoy complacido mi señor pero rey espíritu aceptará este compromiso por eso no te preocupe una buena parte de los nobles de la sociedad de almas nos responda y por otro no te preocupe se te olvidó quien soy yo el dios más importante de este universo y mi palabra es la ley decía el viejo a lo que guerrero decía cierto mi señor que idiota soy como pude olvidar eso disculpe mi falta de respeto si me castiga por eso adelante mi señor no te preocupe por detalles porque te necesito para mañana en buenas condiciones decía el viejo kaio a lo que reikon decía quiere que me encargue personalmente de la despedida del kaio del sur a gran kiao no eso se deje encargado a otros guerreros pero quiero que te encargues personalmente del el kaioshin y demuestre por qué eres nuestro mejor guerrero pero eso sí no la vaya a matar hasta que la Kaio del oeste se divierta con el hakaishin a lo guerrero responde cuente con eso gran kaio-sama no lo defraude lo decía con sonrisa maliciosa eso espero decía el viejo kaio y con esto terminamos la reunión ya saben que hacer así retirándose todos menos el kaio del norte que quería hacer una pregunta al gran kaio al lo que esté dice gran kaio-sama como usted supo que tanto el kaioshin como el hakaishin están vinculados si uno muero el otro también a lo que el viejo kaio responde bueno kaio del norte eso es muy fácil hace tiempo hakaishin anterior es su idiotez y frustración por no conseguir el amor de cierta diosa menciono en una borrachera me contó todo sobre la vinculación entre kaioshin y hakaishin y lamentablemente tiempo después el kaioshin sufrió un fatal accidente cuasandole la muerte muriendo también hakaishin eso fue una pérdida muy lamentablemente decía gran kiao con ironía y con una sonrisa a bueno gran kaio-sama gracias por su aclaración y por cierto sería un molestia si qué no matará a la kiao del sur me puedo quedar con ella esto lo decía sacando su lengua de una forma asquerosa vaya tu si no cambias kaio del norte tu gusto raro bueno le avisaré alos guerreros que envíe para que no la mate eso sí no te respondo si permanece pura cuando te la lleven decía el Viejo kaio con sonrisa perversa a lo kaio del norte responde no sé preocupe tengo toda la eternidad con ella y cuando me aburra la convertire en puta de guardianes jajajaja reía maliciosa mente así retirándose lo dos

En planeta lejano que era del planeta de kaio del sur vemos llegar a Goku y Reifa viendo que el planeta era del tamaño de una luna pequeña.

Al bajar al planeta vieron que este era muy hermosa con gran jardín de flores con gran un gran estanque una hermosa visto hacia el horizonte también una casa muy grande de dos piso y mucho espacio para entrenar en ese momento aparecieron 2 personas uno era un hombre con traje de estilo Samira de color rojo con el cabello largo con unos ojos marrones y una grandes orejas la piel un poco oscura el otro igualmente que otro también Tria una armadura estilo Samurai pero como azul con el cabello grisasio con protector que le cubría con una gran parte de cara una marca roja en su cara y unos ojos rojos que itimidaria a cualquiera menos a Goku

Los al unísono dijeron alto quién son ustedes y que hacen aquí en planeta de la Kaio del sur a lo que Goku responde es de mala educación pregunta el nombre de alguien sin ante presentarse a lo que los acuentaron el del traje rojo dijo mi nombre es Hashirama seinju y otro respondía mi nombre tobirama seinju a lo que Goku responde mucho gusto mi nombre es son Goku y estoy buscando a el kaio del sur necesito hablar con el es muy importante a los que Hashirama pregunta porque desea hablar con la Kaio del sur a lo que Goku dice con la osea que es una chica vaya no lo esperaba bueno como decía la verdad es muy importante dígale que el hakaishin necesito hablar con ella y con esas palabras soprendio a los dos pero le dijo que se apartarán todos a voltear Goku se sorprendió lo que vio era joven hermosa posee una tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas Su cabello largo suelto llegando hasta cintura es de color rosa salmón ojos de color miel en vez de llavar la ropa tradicional de los kaios usaba la de los kaioshi (si quieren saber su apariencia busque a chonoa con poder desatado y verán a lo que me refiero)

La joven se presenta mucho gusto soy la Kaio del sur en qué puedo servile al hakaishin Goku salió de su sorpresa y se presentó hola soy Goku con típico saludo con su sonrisa y ella es mi amiga Reifa

A lo que la Kaio afirmó con una sonrisa a lo que Goku dijo bueno me gustaría saber que es lo que está sucediendo actualmente en el universo a lo la kaio del sur con un suspiro de preocupación y dijo bueno todo comenzó con el anterior hakaishin y sus mala decisiones

Fin del capítulo

Bueno dirán que depronto voy muy lento en la historia pero la verdad quiero desarrollar los personajes bien no quiero apresurar las cosas quiero que se den las a medida que vaya la historia

Bueno se despide su amigo jeffer0390


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada le pido disculpas en capítulo anterior había incoherencia por eso tuve borrarlo y hacerlo de nuevo.

Y lo otro se que la redacción se que es un poco mala y verdad no lo niego soy poco malo para redactar no lo voy a negar y está es la primera vez que hago un fic es por eso les pido un poco de paciencia poco voy mejorando.

Por eso escuchos sus críticas que me ayudan a mejorar muchas gracias y comenzemos

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no asus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 18

Capitulo 3

Goku y Reifa finalmente llegaron al planeta de kaio del sur está última salió y se presentó ante sus invitados

-Muy buenos días es in honor tener al nuevo hakaishin Sama en mi planeta en que puedo servile haciendo - dijo la Kaio del sur.

Ella sabía gracias a sus contactos sabia que había llegado al universo un nueno kaioshin y hakaishin respectivamente pero no esperaba que llegarán tan pronto a su planeta

-Es placer conocerla Kaio del sur como sabrás yo el nuevo hakaishin de este universo y la mujer que está a mi lado es mi ángel asistente su nombre es Reifa y solo vine para hablar de unos asuntos que corresponde lo que esta pasando en universo - decía Goku

Esto sorprendió al kaio del sur no se esperaba que hakaishin vieniera hablar sobre los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en el universo pero sabía que tenía que ser cautelosa al momento de hablar no sabía si sería un aliado o un enemigo y eso último era que menos quería.

-Hakaisin Sama si desea saber lo que está sucediendo en el universo porque no acudió al gran kaio-sama el es que sigue de rango después después del kaioshin y usted respectivamente no sería mejor que hablara con el - dijo Kaio del sur.

Ella queria saber que respuesta le daría el saiyajin y dependiendo de lo que responda hablaría

-Bueno la verdad es que ese viejo no me agrada y además se que está ocultando muchas cosas pero no puedo tomar acciones sin pruebas así es por eso acudi a ti porque eres la única que a diferencia gran kiao y los 3 kaios que no muestra un ki de corrupción así que necesito respuesta de inmediato porque no tengo mucho tiempo -decia Goku.

El saiyajin quería respuesta la verdad para el este tema le parecía muy aburrido y quería acabar con esto rápido para poder hacer su trabajo como dios destructor pero tenía que seguir los protocolos para tomar un decisión.

-De acuerdo Hakaishin Sama le contaré lo que que está pasando todo comenzó cuando el actual gran kaio-sama subió a su cargo al momento de subir cambio muchas cosas haciendo que universo tuviera un desequilibrio - decía la Kaio del sur

-Eso ya lo sé lo que necesito que fue lo que hizo para ocasionar este desequilibrio si no me quieres contar no tendre más opción de destruir este universo - decía Goku.

Este asunta la Kaio del sur junto a sus discípulos a lo que finalmente decidió hablar y contar todo.

-Bueno Hakaishin Sama a eso hiba el gran kaio-sama cuando subió comenzar a pedir tributo a todos los dioses menores también aquel que se opusiera fueron asesinados y mandado directamente al infierno dependiendo si era de buen corazón aquellos que pudiera pagar podía acceder al paraíso así sea la persona sea de un corazón malvado eso no es todo también hizo que guerrero que murieron de forma heroica no pudieran acceder a convertirse en guerrero Banhart el solo acepto a guerrero de peor calaña asesinos dictadores vialadores lo peor del universo todos ellos le son leales a ese viejo -decia la Kaio del sur.

Esto sorprendió al saiyajin no esperaba eso y la verdad se sentía un poco molesto

-Acaso el anterior hakaishin y kaioshin no intervinieron por todo lo que estaba pasando me imagino que tuvieron que tomar acciones con lo que estaba sucediendo - decía Goku

-Bueno Hakaishin Sama lo que pasa es que anterior kaioshin era un novato solo tenía 100 como dios creador y fue fácilmente manipulado por el gran kaio-sama y el hakaishin anterior el entró en estado depresión por un amor que no lo fue correspondido por eso por eso encerró es su planeta y no salía de el trate de hablar con el kaioshin y hacerle entender que tenía que tomar acciones contra el gran kaio-sama pero al momento de llegar a su planeta encontré una escena aterradora encontré el cuerpo de kaioshin decapitado en un charco de sangre había sido asesinado y lo peor parace ser que asesinó se llevó su cabeza como trofeo -decia la Kaio del sur

Goku y Reifa se sorprendieron a escuchar esto no esperaba que gran kaio mandará asesinar al kaioshin y ellos sabían lo que pasaba si kaioshin moría.

-Lo que dices es grave por lo que me has contado ese viejo a cometido los peores pecado como un dios aprovechándose de su posición también veo que mandó asesinar al kaioshin creo que tenía conocimiento sobre el vínculo del hakaishin con el kaioshin cual vínculo pregunto la Kaio del sur bueno verás el hakaishin y kaioshin están vinculados de por vida si uno muere el otro también así que al momento de ser asesinado el kaioshin automáticamente también el hakaishin también murió -decia Goku

Esto soprendio al kaio del sur no sabía esa información al enterarse que también el hakaishin anterior murió eso la puso muy triste al saber esa noticia y una pequeña lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos

-Una pregunta porque el ángel asistente no intervino el tuvo acciones también con lo que estaba sucediendo - decía la Kaio del sur

-veras nosotros los ángeles no tomamos acciones en lo que pasa en el universo eso le corresponde al hakaishin solo somos guías de los dioses destructores y además si un dios destructor muere antes de escoger un aprendiz de hakaishin nosotros simplemente regresamos a nuestro planeta a esperar que nos sea asignado otro hakaishin y eso puede miles años - decía Reifa.

Entonces la Kaio se adorrillo y lágrimas comenzó hablar

-Por favor Hakaishin Sama haga algo Ya está saliendo de las manos el rey espíritu está haciendo acorralado por eso viejo también los makaioshin como los dioses olímpicos entraron en desacato y están por declarale la guerra solo falta que los dioses encargados del paraíso también entre en desacato y si una guerra comienza esto va ocasionar que la vida en el universo se se extinguir por favor hago algo haré lo que sea pero ayude al universo -decia la Kaio del sur mientras lloraba.

En ese momento la Kaio de sur pudo sentir una mano en su cabeza y cuando alzó a ver pudo ver una sonrisa calidad era Goku y entonces el saiyajin comenzó hablar.

-No te preocupea para eso estoy acá yo me haré cargo así que favor no llores no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar sobre todo si son lindas como tú - decía Goku con su típica sonrisa

Esto sonrojo un poco al kaio no esperaba que saiyajin le dijera esas palabras cuando hiba decir algo fue interrumpida por al ángel.

-Señor Goku lamentablemento interrumpir pero se estos momentos se están acercando varias presencias al parecer son 20 que va hacer - decía Reifa.

-Deja que se acerque vamos a ver cuáles son sus intenciones pero ya tengo una idea para que vendrá- decía Goku.

En ese momento se pudo ver qué aparecieron 20 individuos de aspecto diferente (eso se lo dejo a su imaginación)

Entonces uno comenzó hablar

-kaio del sur por órdenes del gran kaio-sama se le a relevado de cargo así le pido amablemente que nos acompañe que se la asignado otro trabajo -decia el líder del escuadrón

-Se puede saber que cargo se asignó ahora si no es mucha molestia - decía la Kaio del sur con tono de preocupación

-Bueno Kaio del sur se le asignó ser el asistente del Kaio del norte así que no preocupe se que el la va a tratar muy bien - decia le líder del escuadrón con una sonrisa maliciosa

Eso puso nerviosa la bella Kaio ellas sabía el Kaio del norte era ser despreciable se aprovechaba de cargo como kaio-sama para cumplir todos sus caprichos como siempre perdir mujeres comida y licor y el siempre le a tenido un ojo e ella desde hace mucho tiempo cada vez que se veían el la miraba con ojos depravados y sabía que si hiba con el no terminaría muy bien y entonces hablo.

-Y si me niego que me van hacer - la decía la Kaio del sur con tono preocupado

-Bueno verás se nos informo que no venías por las buenas entonces sería por las malas y para nosotros es mejor por las malas así nosotros podemos divertirnos muy bien contigo - deica el líder del escuadrón con mirada de lujuria

En eso momento tanto Hashirama como tobirama se pusieron adelante de su maestra para defenderla pero cuando hiban a ser el primer ataque fueron interrumpidos por Goku a lo que saiyajine hablo.

-No les permitieran que se la lleven así es mejor que se largué o sufriran las concequiencias - dijo Goku un tono de autoridad.

A lo que los individuos comenzaron reír lo que Goku le había dicho entonces unos de ellos

-Quien te crees para darnos órdenes mejor lárgate si no quieres meterte en problemas no sabes que nosotros estamos bajo las órdenes del gran kaio-sama así que si nos desobedeces estas desobedeciendo al gran kaio-sama así recibirás un castigo pero como estamos de muy buen humor hoy lo dejamos pasar si te larga y dejas con Kaio del sur también esa linda chica que te estas acompañado- decia uno los individuos con tono lujurioso

La Kaio del sur hiba hablar para dicrles con quién se estaba dirigiendo pero interrumpida por Reifa para que no hablara

-Sin capaces obliguenme de que me vaya - dijo Goku un tono arrogante

Esto hizo enojar a todos porque se estaban burlando de ellos entonces uno digo

-Como quieras pero luego no te arrepentirás jajajaja ataquen - dijo el líder el escuadrón

En eso momento Goku fue rodeado y comenzaron atacarlo con ráfagas de energía Goku no se molesto en esquivarlas porque eso ataques no harían un rasguño almento de impactar con Goku se formo y una gran explosión el escuadrón comenzó a reír porque creyeron que acabaron con Goku pero cuando el humo se disipó notaron al guerrero hay parado sin ningún rasguño entonces estos se enojaron se avanza hacia a Goku para tratar de golpearlos Goku nisiquiera se molestó en esquivar los golpes todos los recibos de lleno cabe de decir que Goku no se movió ni un milímetro todos golpes le pareció una broma pero ya aburrido de eso dijo

-Vaya que desepcion yo esperaba que almenos me hicieran mover tan siquiera un centímetro pero que se le puede hacer en este universo hay muchos debiluchos arrogantes pero ya me aburri de este haci que voy acabar con estos dijo con tono burlón

A lo que unos de individuos molesto hablo enojado por este individuo se está riendo de ellos

-Y quien eras para decir que esto se acabó -dijo del escuadrón

A lo que Goku con tono muy serio y una pose al estilo zamasu hablo

-Bueno quien soy yo eso fácil yo soy el HAKAISHIN des este universo y por su falta de respeto solo merecen la muerte-dijo Goku con tono serio

El escuadrón se asustaron ellos sabían que había un nuevo hakaishin en universo pero no esperaba encontrarse con el así de fácil así la opción era escapar porque sabían que contra un dios destructor no tenía posibilidad pero lo que no sabía era que Goku no lo hiba a dejar escapar nadie vivo.

Pensamientos De Goku

Bueno no creo que Freezer se moleste si uso su técnica no creo que se entere o si

En algún lugar del universo 15

-Achu creo que alguien está hablando de mi - dicia Freezer

Era nuestro emperador favorito que estaba junto asu ángel asistente encima de un planeta recién destruido

-Lord Freezer no cree que se excedió al destruir el planeta solo porque no le sirvieron un vino de baja calidad - decía el ángel asistente de Freezer

-Que dices Boris-san no puedo permitir que me falten al respecto mi que soy la persona mas importante y también el dios destructor de este universo eso no lo puedo tolerar así que cualquier planeta o civilización que no me trate como es debido lo destruire sin pensarlo hohohoho- decía Freezer con características risa

-Como usted diga lord Freezer bueno el siguiente planeta que visitaremos está a 2 hora de viaje si partimos enseguida - decía Boris ángel asistente

-Bueno espero que almenos ese planeta sepa tratarme como es debido si no hare uno hermosos juegos artificiales así como hice con este planeta bueno marchando - decía Freezer

Así nuestro emperador junto a su ángel se marcharon a el siguiente planeta que hiba a visitar.

Volviendo al universo 18 en planeta del Kaio del sur

Goku alzó mano apuntando con su dedo índice hacia uno de los individuos que lo atacaron en ese mismo instante de su dedo índice salió un rayo de color rojizo que fue directo a la cabeza del desafortunado murieron al instante lo demás aterrados trataron de huir pero lo que no esperaba fue que rayo los comenzó a seguirlos matando uno por uno Goku la misma técnica que uso Freezer cuando fue a reclutarlo para el torneo del poder fue una masacre porque Goku no mosto misericordia hacías sus oponentes

Pensamientos de Goku

La verdad no me gusta hacer esto pero no tengo Optra opción tengo que actuar como un hakaishin cuando el momento se necesario hacerme responsable y realizar bien mi trabajo como un dios destructor tal como se lo prometí al maestro Roshi y a Milk

Fin de pensamientos

Kaio del sur como Hashirama y tobirama se impresionaron de la forma en cómo mato a esas personas si misericordia veía como cai los cuerpos unos sin cabeza y otros con agujeros es sus pechos esto lo dejaron aterrados sabian que hakaishin si se le hacía enojar era lo último que haría en tu existencia y entonces una voz hablo

-Bueno Goku Sama ya termino de jugar no cree fuera sido mejor y utilizaba el HAKAI en vez hacer toda esa masacre sin necesidad casi me ensucia mi vestido de sangre - decía Reifa con mira sería

-Bueno los siento Reifa es que siempre quise probar esa técnica y ya veo Freezer le gusta utilizarla bastante es certera y mortal pero no creo que la utilize mucho no es mi estilo bueno uno nunca sabe - dijo es saiyajin encogiendo sus hombros

La Kaio del sur hiba decir algo pero fue interrumpida cuando Reifa hablo

-Señor Goku no cree que es mejor ir ya a la reunión el señor Piccolo ya debe estar sería mala idea hacerlo esperar - dijo Reifa

-Si creo que lo mejor al el no le gusta que lo hagan esperar ya tengo lo que necesitaba así que no vamos - dijo Goku

-Espere Hakaishin Sama una pregunta de qué reunión esta hablando y quién es ese tal Piccolo del que habla - dijo la Kaio del sur

-Veo que no fuiste avisada bueno eso no me sorprende como decía la reunión fue solicitado por el kaioshin que es Piccolo solicitó la presencia del gran kaio-sama junto con los kaio-sama para discutir la situación actual del universo pero desde un principio el viejo mostró una actitud arrogante eso hizo sospechar de que algo estaba sucedía por eso estoy aquí para buscar informacion mientras que Piccolo se reúne con ellos en esto momento ya debe estar esperandome - dijo Goku si preocupacion

-Quiere decir que el kaioshin está con ellos en esto momento no sabe de lo peligroso que puede ser ya que ellos saben del vínculo que los unes a ustedes lo pueden asesinar y de pasa también muere usted también como puedo estar tranquilo en esto momento tenemos que ir ya antes que sea demasiado tarde - decía la Kaio del sur muy preocupada

-La verdad me preocupa mas de lo que les pueda pasar a ellos si hacen enojar a Piccolo créeme que eso es una mala idea y por lo que veo eso lo que va terminar pasando espero que Piccolo no se le pase la mano con ellos jejejeje- decía Goku con una sonrisa

Esto dejo confundida a la Kaio del sur ya que no esperaba que dijera que kaioshin puede ser más peligroso que el

-Bueno señor Goku si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en una hora al planeta del gran kaio-sama - dijo Reifa

-Bueno está bien no vamos vienes con nosotros Kaio del sur- dijo Goku

La Kaio del quedó callada no sabía que dice si ir o no y finalmente tomo un decisión

-Con gusto iré con usted hakaishin Sama pero fue interrumpida por el saiyajin dime Goku y cuál es tu nombre a lo que la Kaio respondió mi nombre es Coroni señor Goku

-Es un placer Coroni espero que no llevemos bien- dijo Goku con su sonrisa

El saiyajin le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara la Kaio acepto pero antes de partir Goku dijo algo

-Sus nombre son Hashirama y tobirama quisiera hablar con ustedes después de que termine estos asuntos - dijo Goku

-Seria un placer hablar con ustedes señor Goku no se preocupe aquí lo esperamos esperando para responder todas sus preguntas- dijo Hashirama

A lo que tobirama acentuó

-De acuerdo cuídense a y por cierto lamento dejarles basura en el planeta puede limpiarla por mi luego se los recompesare a los dos- dijo Goku

-No se preocupe por eso señor Goku mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar esto así que está también espero que se encargue le limpiar ese basurero al dónde va - dijo tobirama

Goku solo sonrió se despidió de ellos y los tres partieron hacia el planeta del gran kaio-sama

El planeta del gran kaio-sama

Se podía observar que Piccolo había llegado a dicho planeta el pudo notar que el planeta era muy extravagante con muchos lujos y estatuas del gran kaio por todos lados lo que pudo notar también era la hostilidad en ambiente se notaba que los guerreros que estaba hay quería matarlo de inmediato

Pensamientos de Piccolo

Vaya no esperaba esto veo que ese viejo es muy extravagante que otras sorpresas tendrá guardadas espero que no haga algo estupido pero prefiero que lo haga ya me estoy aburriendo sin nada acción solo espero que ese idiota de Goku haya encontrado la información que necesitamos

Fin de pensamientos

Piccolo fue recibido por alguien que lo condujo hasta un salón donde encontraba el gran Kaio con los demás Kaio cuando llegó pudo observar 5 figuras lo que noto el namekiano es que había alguien en el puesto del Kaio del sur también nota una presencia escondida atrás de gran Kaio a lo que namekiano solo pudo sonreír ya que sabía lo hiba hacer

Pensamientos de Piccolo

No creí que fueran tan directo no son para nada cautelosos se nota en ambiente que me quiere asesinar esto es perfecto ehehehehe parace que me voy a divertir mucho

-Bueno gracias por acudir a esta reunión y que comenzemos con esto - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia espero con este capítulo corrija el error del anterior y como les decía lamento la mala redacción espero que me tenga paciencia eso lo voy corrigiendo poco a poco muchas gracias y se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de comenzar quiero decirles quiero decir que yo borre el capítulo 3 y lo volví a escribir los que leyeron ese capítulo se dieron cuenta que tenía incoherencias por eso lo volví y el que está ahora es el que corresponde por eso los que leyeron ese capítulo vuelvan a leer el capítulo anterior muchas gracias y ahora sí comenzemos

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Dios De La Destrucción Del Universo 18

Capitulo 4

Planeta del gran kaio-sama

Piccolo había llegado a la reunión el noto que en el puesto dónde debía estar el Kaio del sur habia alguien diferente no solo eso también sintió que detrás del gran Kaio había una presencia oculta esto le daba una idea de lo que tenían planeado de hacer con él pero lo dejo pasar quería saber hasta donde hiban llegar sus actos a lo que Piccolo comenzó hablar.

Muy buenas como están gracias por asistir a este reunión como ya sabrán yo el nuevo kaioshin de este universo y los cité acá para discutir algo con ustedes - dijo Piccolo.

El viejo kaio noto que el hakaishin no estaba eso lo alegro porque pensaba Piccolo al ser kaioshin un dios de la creación no tenía actitudes de un guerrero podía desaserse de el mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba entonces habló.

Muy buenas kaioshin Sama es gusto tenerlo acá en que le podemos ayudarlo y serle de utilidad - hablo el gran Kaio.

Verán gran kaio y también kaios de los respectivos los cuadrantes del universo la razón porque los cité a esta reunión es para discutir sobre el desbalnce que hay en el universo la verdad esto me tiene muy preocupado de que ustedes no esté haciendo bien su labor así quiero que me den una explicación de esto - dijo Piccolo con tono serio.

El viejo kaio se molestó por lo que había dicho Piccolo y entonces comenzó hablar.

Antes de comenzar dónde está el hakaishin por lo que veo no vino con usted Kaioshin Sama - dijo el viejo kaio con un tono serio.

No sé preocupen por eso el en estos momentos está haciendo su labor como dios destructor no creo que tarde en llegar así que no perdamos tiempo con eso y comienzen hablar - dijo Piccolo con tono poco enojado.

El viejo kaio se le formo una sonrisa e igualmente los otros kaios porqué creyeron que ya tenian todo controlado a lo que el veijo respondió.

Verás kaioshin yo creo que no hay nada que explicar nosotros hemos echo nuestro trabajo muy bien así que no tenemos nada que hablar y mucho menos a un recién llegado como usted y si nos permite nos ponemos retirar la verdad somos personas muy ocupadas para estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces - hablo el gran Kaio con un tono arrogante.

Piccolo se le formo una media sonrisa pensaba que no podía ser tan idiota ellos mismos se estaba cavando su propia tumba sin que el haga algo a lo que namekiano hablo.

Enserio creen que no está pasando nada entonces porque no me explican porque las almas no estan siendo juzgadas como corresponde no solo eso también e notado en que la sociedad de almas hogar de los Shinigami hay muchas división por lo que visto un cierto grupo de los Shinigamis los están apoyando y el otro grupo apoyan al rey espíritu están a un paso de una guerra civil provocada por ustedes y ni hablar de los makios que no están de acuerdo con sus metedos que ironía no los demonios que debían ser seres sin compasión crueles y malvados tengan mas compasión que ustedes - decía Piccolo con un tono molesto.

Esto dejo muy sorprendido a todos los presentes no pensaba que Piccolo estaba enterado de todo eso así que tenían que actuar rápido asi que uno de los kaios hablo.

Como es que usted sabe todo eso es imposible que sepa todo eso en muy poco tiempo - hablo el Kaio del norte algo preocupado

Jejejeje es enserio que me estes preguntando de que como sepa todo lo que está pasando en el universo la verdad es que son un grupo de idiotas al parecer por no hacer bien su trabajo se les olvidó de que yo como kaioshin tengo la capacidad de ver todo lo que está pasando en el universo como el mas allá - dijo Piccolo con risa clásica.

El viejo kaio con los otros kaios estaba enojado porque Piccolo ya sabía todo lo que ellos habían echo así que tenían que actuar rápido antes que le avisara al hakaishin a lo que el gran Kaio hablo.

Entonces si sabes lo que hemos echo sabes que no podemos dejarte salir de aquí así que vas hacer por lo veo tienes todas las de perder por estas rodeado - dijo el gran Kaio confiado

Piccolo solo podía reí ellos lo estaba subestimando quería provocarles para ver que hacían a lo que hablo.

Enserio creen que ustedes tiene el control de la situación piensa que me tiene acorralado pobre ilusos no saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer así que le daré una última oportunidad es mejor que la aprovechen acepten su culpa y reciban su castigo por parte del hakaishin y por favor no hagan algo estupido porque les podía ir peor así que me retiro - dijo Piccolo con un tono de superioridad

El viejo kaio estaba furioso el namekiano se estaba burlando de el eso no lo hiba a permitir y con una señal le indico al sujeto que estaba escondido atrás de el que actuará en ese momento salió un guerrero que se colocó detrás de Piccolo era reikon el guerrero de gran tamaño saco hacha de guerra en movimiento rápido partió en dos a Piccolo cayendo su dos partes en dirente direcciones en ese instante se escucharon unas risas en todo el salón era el gran Kaio y los kaios estaban riendo porque habían creído que acabaron con el kaioshin a lo que uno hablo.

Es lástima yo que quería usar mi veneno con el pero bueno será en otra ocasión pero almenos acabamos con el así que ya no tendremos más problemas - dijo el Kaio del este.

Jajajaja pobre ilusos creyó que podía con nosotros ahora mírenlo está muerto y ya no puedo hacer nada - dijo el Kaio del norte con una sonrisa.

Gran kaio-sama usted me prometió que no hiba matar al kaioshin hasta que yo me fuera divertido con el hakaishin ahora no puedo hacer eso pero lo entiendo la situación lo ameritó - dijo la Kaio del este con todo lujurioso.

Kaio del oeste no te preocupe yo te recompesare por esto pero me alegra que entiendas por tuve actuar rápido ahora lo que hacer es que un Shinigami que esté a nuestro favor lleve el Alma de kaioshin directamente al infierno pero que también vaya por el alma del hakaishin porque en estos momentos también tuvo que morir y tú mi campeón reikon como te había dicho te vas casar con una de las hijas del rey espíritu pero no solo eso por este gran trabajo que hiciste te daré un premio dime lo que quieres y se te dará - decía el gran Kaio con sonrisa de satisfacción.

Es este instante el guerrero se arrodilló frente al viejo kaio y hablo.

O gran kaio-sama usted sabe que para mí es un placer de servile su gratitud es todo lo que necesito ya hizo mucho por mi pero si concede un pequeño capricho me gustaría quedarme con la cabeza del kaioshin usted sabe yo colecciono la cabeza de las personas que mato son mis trofeos - Dijón reikon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento el gran Kaio reía el sabía que su guerrero le hiba pedir eso no por nada era su campeón y conocía lo gusto de guerrero.

Si eso lo que quieres eso se te dará vaya tu colección va aumentando ya con esto llevas la cabeza de dos kaioshin no es así mi guerrero - dijo el gran Kaio con su sonrisa maliciosa.

A sí es mi señor yo solo cumplo sus órdenes - dijo reikon con su sonrisa.

Es ese momento el guerrero se acercaba a la parte superior del cuerpo de Piccolo lo toma por la cabeza y con su gran hacha apunto al cuello para decapitarlo y en eso momento algo ocurrió.

En algún lugar del universo 18

Se podía observar una luz blanca que hiba una velocidad increíble hay estaba Goku que hiba con Reifa y Coroni la bella del Kaio hiba preocupada por le había contado el saiyajin ella está nerviosa de la que podía pasar pero tenía duda notaba el saiyajin hiba tranquilo y sin preocupacion el le había dicho que el kaioshin podía ser más peligroso que el a lo que ella por fin se decidió a preguntar.

Goku Sama le puede hacer una pregunta a lo que saiyajin acentuó por usted está tan tranquilo por lo que usted me dijo el señor Piccolo está en la reunión con ellos no le preocupa que lo pueda matar y porque usted también me dijo que él puede más peligroso que usted no le veo lógica el es un kaioshin ellos no son guerreros - dijo Coroni algo preocupada.

El saiyajin solo sonrió a su estilo esto hizo sonrojar un poco la bella Kaio a lo que Goku respondió.

Bueno Coroni como te dije lo que mas me preocupa es lo que el pueda hacer verás Coroni Piccolo no es de la raza shinjin que por lo general esa raza es la que se convierte en kaioshin Piccolo es namekiano los namekiano son una raza pacífica pero a la vez muy sabios los namekiano se dividen en dos estripes la familia del dragón y también la familia guerrera la familia del dragón ellos habilidades sorprendente usa magia puede crear muchas cosas impresionantes y la familia guerrera como su nombre lo dicen son guerreros ellos no pueden usar magia ni crear pero eso sí son grandes combatientes ellos por lo general se encarga de proteger a los namekiano de amenazas que pueda a su planeta pero en lo general son muy pacíficos hay en pocas ocasiones nacen una anomalía en los namekiano a lo que kaio del sur pregunta y cuál es esa anomalía Goku Sama a lo Goku responde bueno verás como te decía Coroni esa anomalía es cuando un namekiano nace con ambas estripes osea tanto la familia del dragón como la familia guerrera eso suele suceder en muy pocas ocasiones o más bien casi nunca posee ambas cualidades de las dos familias las amplificas al máximo a eso se le llaman super namekianos y Piccolo nació con ambas cualidades por eso es súper namekiano yo conozco a Piccolo hace muchos años el unos de mis mejores amigos el más inteligente es un gran estratega el a la hora de pelear no por lo general no tiene piedad con sus adversarios hasta puedes ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone y ahora que un kaioshin su poder aumento y te puedo decir que puede estar al par de hakaishin o incluso puede superar unos cuantos - decía Goku con una sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió a Coroni ella no pensó que el namekiano era si de fuerte y también de peligroso a lo que ella pensaba que clases de dioses habían llegado a este universo.

En el planeta del gran kaio-sama

Al momento que reikon hiba a decapitar a Piccolo algo pasó todos en la sala quedaron en shock lo que pudieron ver fue que el pecho de reikon fue atrevezado por una mano era la Piccolo que no dudó en atravesarlo el guerrero soltó a Piccolo y también su hacha el se tocó el pecho por el dolor que sintió en ese momento Piccolo se levantó los del salón pudieron ver qué Piccolo estaba si la parte de abajo de cuerpo pero no esperaba era que un momento a otro el se regenero todos estaba asustado no esperaba eso a lo que namekiano dijo.

Jejejeje ustedes son unos idiotas creyeron que no había dado cuenta que el estaba escondido detrás de ti solo esperaba a ver que hiba a ser jajajaja ahora es mi turno prepárense para su castigo - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento Piccolo se quitó el traje de kaioshin revelando su traje de combate tradicional se puso en la pose de la familia del mal y fue directo hacia el gran Kaio con lo demás kaios pero ellos en su cobardía llamaron a más guerreros al momento Piccolo estaba rodeado por más mil guerreros y Piccolo con una sonrisa dijo.

Vaya pero que comité de bienvenida espero que me entretenga un poco porque si no esto sería muy aburridor - dijo Piccolo con tono arrogante.

En ese momento el namekiano se lanzó hacia sus enemigos para comenzar a pelear.

Después de un tiempo

Se pudo observar que Goku Reifa y Coroni llegaron al planeta del gran kaio-sama y lo que vieron los dejaron sin palabras todo el lugar estaba destruido sangre por todos lados cuerpos tirado partes desmenbradas en todo los lugares Coroni le dio nuacias casi vomita por todo el espectáculo que vio a lo que la Ángel habló.

Vaya al parecer al señor Piccolo se le pasó la mano no creí que fuera despiadado jejejeje - dijo Reifa con una risita sarcástica.

Goku solo pudo llevarse su mano hacia su nuca y comenzar a reír nerviosamente.

Al parecer a Piccolo se le pasó un poco la mano jejejeje - reía Goku un poco nervioso.

Como puede ser así despreocupado Goku Sama está seguro que señor Piccolo es un kaioshin bien no será un makaioshin como pudo cometer tal barbaria - dijo Coroni con tono algo molesto.

Bueno como te dije Piccolo no tiene compasión si lo provocan y por lo visto eso sucedió eso tuvo que pasar bueno hay que buscar a Piccolo el se encuentra en esa mansión destruida - decía Goku.

Los tres se acercaron a la mansión destruida cuando entraron vieron que la vista no había cambiado nada Piccolo había echo la misma masacre al parecer no tuvo compasión con nadie al llegar a salón donde se había echo la reunión notaron que Piccolo estaba sentado sobre una pila de cuerpos y también vieron que al lado montón del cuerpo estaba el gran Kaio con los demás kaios desmayados a lo que Piccolo hablo.

Uhhh llegas tarde Goku me quedo con todo la división pero para ser honesto fue muy aburrido esto guerrero tienen un muy bajo nivel incluso al que ellos consideran al más fuerte también fue una desepcion - dijo Piccolo un poco aburrido.

Oye Piccolo no crees que se te pasó un poco la mano que acordamos de que no ibas a hacer nada hasta que yo llegara - dijo Goku un poco serio.

Y quieres que haga estos idiotas me provocaron y tú sabes que no tolero la estupidez y además les saque información a esas sabandijas - decía Piccolo serio.

Y que fue información le saquaste a ellos - dijo Goku.

Más que todo sobre lo que pensaba hacer el saciedad de almas para hacerce con el control y planes hacia el futuro que eso incluye a los makios y los espectros es por eso que todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer - dijo Piccolo serio.

Bueno que haremos con ellos los elimino - dijo Goku serio.

Eso sería lo más lógico pero no pagarían por todo lo que han echo así que ellos tienen que recibir un verdadero castigo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Eso me parece correcto quieres que destruya este planeta - dijo Goku.

Coroni al escuchar que Goku hiba a destruir el planeta intervino enseguida y hablo.

Por favor Goku Sama no destruya este planeta a pesar de todo el daño que ellos han echo este planeta no tiene la culpa de sus actos el legado de los anteriores gran kaio-sama no puedo ser manchado por culpa de ese viejo asqueroso - decía Coroni un poco seria.

Piccolo noto que la bella chica tenía un semblante firme eso le agrado y le pregunto

Cuál es tu nombre jovencita - dijo Piccolo serio.

Mi nombre es Coroni soy la kaio del sur kaioshin sama - dijo Coroni haciendo una reverencia.

Solo dime Piccolo por lo que visto tu has sido la única que supo hacer bien su trabajo la parte del universo que te corresponde vigilar es la que mejor condiciones estas así te propongo algo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Que seria señor Piccolo que es lo que va proponer - dijo Coroni seria.

Bueno verás como soy nuevo en este universo por eso necesito alguien que me acesore y que lo conozca pero que también sea comprometido porque soy alguien muy estricto con mi trabajó así que te gustaría ser mi asistente y de paso ser la nueva gran Kaio - dijo Piccolo serio.

Coroni ser sorprendio no esperaba que le ofreciera este cargo ella miró a Goku el le sonrió y ellas comprendió finalmente se decidió y hablo.

Sería un placer trabajar con usted señor Piccolo y poder ayudarlo para mejorar y establecer la balanza del universo - dijo Coroni haciendo una reverencia.

Goku y Piccolo sonrieron ya había solucionado un problema ahora tenía que establecer el equilibrio en el universo y mejorar la calidad en este.

Bueno Piccolo que vas hacer ahora yo llevaré a ese viejo junto con sus cómplices al reino makaio para ver si ellos aceptan que los inocentes que fueron enviados injustamente hacia el infierno puedan ser juzgado como se debe y que vayan al paraíso - dijo Goku serio.

Eso sería lo correcto yo iré al paraíso para eso bastardo que no merecía estar allá paguen sus pecados no creo que los dioses que custedien el paraíso se moleste - dijo Piccolo con expresión seria.

A lo que Coroni habló le hablo y le dijo algo.

Goku Sama señor Piccolo también deberían ir a la sociedad de almas para restaurar orden ya que los Shinigami que apoyaban al anterior gran kaio para hacerse con el control de la sociedad de almas junto con ese viejo tienen pagar sus actos y de paso ayudar la rey espíritu a restablecer el orden y no solo eso también tienen que dirigirse al inframundo universal para hablar con señor Hades el era el encargado junto con los 3 jueces del infierno de juzgar a las almas de mortales y por culpa de anterior gran kaio le quito ese cargo eso lo molesto y estuvo a punto de iniciarse una guerra pero afortunadamente no realizó - dijo Coroni seria.

Tanto Goku como Piccolo estuvieron de acuerdo por eso apenas que Goku y Piccolo terminarán de hablar con los makios y los dioses encargados del paraíso hirian directamente hablar con Hades para hablar con él y tome otra vez su junto como jueces de las almas de mortales al lado de los 3 jueces del infierno y también ir a la sociedad de almas para restablecer el orden.

Bueno Goku yo me voy al paraíso nos vemos en inframundo a si que no hagas nada estupido vamos Coroni como mi asistente me vas acompañar al paraíso a por cierto Goku puedes limpiar todo este desastre por mi jejejeje- dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Piccolo se levantó de la pila de cuerpos hizo aparece un traje tradicional de kaioshin y se lo puso Coroni se puso al lado de Piccolo y ambos se fueron a lo que saiyajin hablo.

Vaya Piccolo me dejo todo el trabajo pero se le ocurrió una idea Reifa tú puedes crear otro planeta igual que esté - dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro que puedo Goku pero para que quiere que crea otro planeta igual a este no me diga que va destruir este planeta - dijo Reifa con un suspiro.

A lo que saiyajin acentuó con una sonrisa a la bella ángel no tuvo más que aceptar no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa Goku tomo al viejo kaio con cómplices y también tomo a reikon metiendolos es campo de fuerza se elevó afuera del planeta y dijo.

HAKAI

Destruyendo el planeta junto con los otros guerreros que había hay es ese instante Reifa utilizo su báculo en ese mismo instante apareció otro planeta igual que anterior a lo que saiyajin hablo.

Vaya los ángeles son sorprendentes creaste un planeta igual que anterior jejejeje bueno Reifa es hora de irnos vamos al reino makaio - dijo Goku serio.

Como usted diga no tardaremos mucho en llegar - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Así Goku Reifa junto con el viejo kaio con los otros kaios se fueron al mundo makaio para tratar de solucionar los errores que hicieron el anterior gran kaio.

Fin del capítulo

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo se despide su amigo jeffer0390


	6. Chapter 6

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capitulo 5

Universo 16

Se podía observar que encima de un planeta se encontraba el príncipe saiyajin junto con ángel asistente a lo que ángel comenzó hablar.

Señor Vegeta porque solamente destruyó los habitantes del planeta no fuera más fácil destruir el planeta junto con ellos - decía el ángel un con tono de curiosidad.

Es simple Bors nosotros los saiyajines anteriormente nos dedicamos a conquistar y vender planeta a otras reza y pienso implementar eso aquí en este universo pero de otra forma - dijo Vegeta serio.

Y cuál sería esa forma señor Vegeta - decía Bors con curiosidad.

Es simple aquellas razas que no quiden de su planeta o que malgaste su recursos naturales seran exterminados y al planeta seré otorgado a una raza que en verdad si lo necesite y sepa valorar lo que tiene - decía Vegeta serio.

Interesante señor Vegeta osea se va premiar a la razas que lleve un buen control sus recursos naturales y aquellas que no simplemente solo van desaparecer me gusta esa idea - decía Bors interesado.

Así es - decía Vegeta serio.

Pensamientos de Vegeta

Como le estará llendo al estupido de Kakarotto ojalá no este cometiendo ninguna estupidez bueno eso ya problema de el.

Fin de pensamientos.

Vamonos Bors hay que ir a otro planeta - decía Vegeta serio.

Como usted ordene señor Vegeta decía Bors con seriedad.

Y así tanto Vegeta como su ángel continuaron su camino hacia otro planeta para cumplir su labor como hakaishin.

Universo 18

Paraíso

Podemos ver que tanto Piccolo como Coroni había llegado al paraíso el namekiano pudo observar que el paraíso no era tan diferentes del universo 7 eran muy parecido pero cuando estaba viendo el paisaje aparecieron una especie de guardias femeninas que apuntaron con una especie de lanzas al cuello de Piccolo y lo que una comenzó hablar.

Quien es usted y que hace aquí no está permitido que nadie sin autorización entre al paraíso - decía un de loas guardias femeninas con tono serio.

Piccolo solo levantó una ceja la verdad sus amenazas no les importaba mucho el sabía que tenía ser diplomático y no causar problema ahora que es un kaioshin pero la verdad aveces eso le molestaba pero antes de hablar se escuchó una voz.

Alto chicas no ven qué esa persona biene acompañado con la Kaio del sur - dijo la voz de una joven.

Coroni al ver quién había venido se alegro mucho porque la conocía era una de sus mejores amigas a lo que la ahora gran kaio-sama hablo.

Belldandy cuanto tiempo sin verte me alegra ver que está muy bien como haz estado - dijo Coroni muy feliz.

La mencionada belldandy estaba muy contenta a simple vista era una mujer muy hermosa (si preguntan cual es su apariencia vean el anime ¡Oh, mi diosa! Y verán a lo que me refiero) y comenzó hablar.

Es estado muy bien Coroni pero me tenías muy preocupada según nuestros informes el gran kaio-sama quería asesinarte y eso a mí padre lo alarmó el junto con mi madre decidieron enviar a un grupo de Valquirias a tu planeta para protegerte pero cuando llegaron al planeta no te encontraron solo estaban el señor Hashirama con el señor tobirama pero no dijeron nada y eso nos preocupo mi padre se preocupo que el gran kaio-sama te había echo algo y estuvo a punto de declar una guerra hacia el gran kaio-sama - dijo belldandy con tono preocupado.

No te preocupe belldandy gracias por preocuparte por mí pero ya todo esta arreglado ya no tendrás mas que preocuparse por ese viejo todo se soluciono - dijo Coroni con tono feliz.

La diosa se confundió con la palabra que le dijo su amiga pero después centro su mirada hacia su acompañante le impresionó la apariencia y también su color de piel a lo que dijo.

Coroni tu compañero está bien no está mareado por el viaje ve su color peil está toda verde no tendrá náuseas - dijo belldandy Con tono preocupación.

A Piccolo le formo un tic en ojo no era la primera vez que le decían que el estaba enfermo por color de su piel a lo que namekiano respondió.

Este es mi color de piel y además es un color ecológico señorita - dijo Piccolo serio.

Belldandy sintió vergüenza porque pensó que estaba enfermo y no era si.

Lo siento señor me disculpó si lo ofendí esa no era mi intención porfavor me perdona - dijo belldandy haciendo una reverencia.

Vaya niña si tienes modales no te preocupe no estoy molesto ya estoy acostumbrado a eso así no tiene que hacer eso - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Así es señorita belldandy usted no tiene que hacer eso con esa persona usted es una la hijas del señor Tyr el es que tiene hacer una reverencia hacia usted - dijo una las Valquirias con un tono molesto.

Te equivocas señorita el señor Piccolo no es cualquier persona es el actual kaioshin del universo es decir el es ser supremo eso la hace superior al señor Tyr eso significa que tu superior también - dijo Coroni con un tono serio.

Todos los hay presente a excepción de Piccolo y Coroni se sorprendieron ante ellos estaba el kaioshin el dios del creación del universo una de los dos entidades más importante del universo así que una comenzó hablar.

Disculpe usted Kaioshin Sama no era mi intención ofenderlo si va castigar alguien que solo sea mi mis compañeras no tiene nada que ver - dijo la Valquiria arrodillada.

Por favor kaioshin Sama no le haga nada nosotros estamos en mucha tensión por lo que pasado por eso ellas relaciona así cuando llegan un recién llegado - dijo belldandy haciendo una reverencia.

Piccolo no quería ocasionar más problema a lo que comenzó hablar.

No sé preocupe la verdad ya no vine a eso así que póngase de pie - dijo Piccolo serio.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie a lo que una habló.

Y a que vino kaioshin Sama que podemos hacer por usted - hablo belldandy con tono de respeto.

Solo dígame Piccolo entendido bueno a lo que vine es hablar con su superior para que permita que aquellas almas que no fueron juzgadas como debían ser vayan el purgatorio universal para que Hades y sus espectros los juzge como debe ser actualmente el hakaishin está en reino de los makaios para pedir los mismo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Belldandy estaba feliz porque lo que estaba escuchando por fin el reinado del anterior gran kaio-sama se había acabado con todo eso conlleva a que también todos aquello que fueron juzgados injustamente puedan recibir una segunda oportunidad y también el almas corruptas que pagaron para estar el paraíso sean juzgadas y paguen por sus pecados.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo lo llevaré con mi padre el de seguro va estar contento por que acabó de escuchar si es muy amable puede seguirme - dijo belldandy con un tono respetuoso.

Me parece muy bien vamos Coroni tu como mi asistente y próximo gran kaio-sama tiene que acompañarme a esto tipos reuniones - hablo con su tono serio.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo - hablo Coroni con haciendo una reverencia.

Belldandy sé soprendio de que su amiga es la asistente del kaioshin no solo eso va ser la próxima gran kaio-sama.

Coroni es enserio lo que dijo señor Piccolo tú vas a ser la próxima gran kaio-sama a lo que Coroni acentúa que gran noticia amiga eso significa que va venir grande cambios hacia un mejor futuro - dijo belldandy con felicidad.

Gracias belldandy esto es gran responsabilidad y gran honor así que voy hacer un gran trabajo para que tanto el señor Piccolo y Goku Sama estén orgulloso de mi - hablo Coroni esto último lo dijo con un poco se sonrojo.

Belldandy noto eso a lo que pregunto.

Quien es ese tal Goku - dijo belldandy un poco confundida.

Ten más respeto belldandy Goku Sama es el actual hakaishin asi que tienes que tratarlo con respecto - dijo Coroni un poco molesta.

A lo siento Coroni no sabía que Goku Sama era actual hakaishin - dijo belldandy con un tono respecto.

No te preocupe niña el casi no le gusta que le digan así no creo que se moleste por eso sí no tanra molestias me puedes llevar con tu padre que no tengo mucho tiempo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Como usted ordene señor Piccolo siguame - dijo belldandy con respecto.

Pensamientos de belldandy

Como sera el actual hakaishin será como los anteriores arrogante y presumidos o será diferente por lo que note Coroni se puso roja cuando lo menciono me entró la curiosidad.

Fin de pensamientos

Así Piccolo junto Coroni acompañado de belldandy se dirigieron con el padre de esta última para poder arreglar esta situación.

Reinó makaio

Vemos que Goku junto con Reifa había llegado al reino de los makaios su primer objetivo era encontrase con el rey makaio y estaban preparando para cualquier situación que se le presente porque no sabe cómo lo vayan a recibir a lo que el saiyajin comenzó hablar.

Bueno Reifa hemos llegado me puedes indicar dónde se encuentra el rey makaio quiero arreglar todo esto de una vez por todas - dijo Goku un poco aburrido.

Calmese señor Goku usted sabe esto es importante así que tiene que comportarse entendido - dijo Reifa algo sería.

Goku se tenciono algo que todavía no a podido dominar es caracte fuerte de una mujer.

Está bien me voy comporta la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre desde que llegamos a este universo no e comido nada - dijo Goku un poco nervioso y con la mano atrás de la nuca.

Bueno señor cuando terminemos acá podrá comer todo lo que quiera entendido - dijo Reifa con una pequeña risa.

Lo dices enserio bueno que esperamos hay que movernos - dijo Goku con estrellitas en los ojos.

Tanto Goku y Reifa hiban caminado por el reina makaio el saiyajin pudo observar que reino makaio en ciertas partes era parecido al infierno del universo 7 pero con sus diferencias no había ogros que se encargaba de vigilar las almas para recibir su castigo lo que si no eran los propios makaios los encargados de partir el castigo a los almas pecadores siguieron caminando hasta fueron interpretados por grupo de makaios y uno hablo.

Que se les ofrece porque están aquí en reino makaio - dijo un guardia makaios.

A muy buenas quisiera ver al rey makaio necesito hablar con el - dijo Goku serio.

Los guardias estaba callados ellos sabían que no cualquier persona podía entrar al reino makaio y además que las personas que están delante de ellos tenían sus cuerpos y estaban vivos a lo que uno hablo.

Y quién desea hablar con nuestro rey si se puede saber - dijo un guardia makaio serio.

Yo - dijo Goku serio.

Y tú quien eres para hablar con nuestro rey - dijo otro guardia makaio serio.

Vaya que forma de hablarme pero no te culpo que no me conozca pero te lo diré yo soy el hakaishin de este universo así que sabes que significa eso - dijo Goku serio.

Los guardias estaban callados no sabían que responder no sabían si era mentira o verdad y hasta que uno tuvo el valor de hablar.

No digas mentiras cómo vas decir que eres el hakaishin asi que dinos en verdad quien eres o quieres sufrir las concequiencias - dijo otro guardia makaio con enojo.

Me estas tratando de mentiroso a mi la deidad más importante del universo esa falta de respeto no la puedo tolerar - dijo Goku un poco enojado.

En ese momento Goku se elevó y alzando el brazo derecha con el dedo índice va creando una super Nova que hiba creciendo de una forma exponencial hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pequeña luna todos los makaios del reino makaio sintieron un poder moustroso hasta que rey makaio sintió de dónde venía ese poder y fue hacia donde se sentía cuando llegó podo observar que habías unos guardias asustado y no solo eso pudo a una tenshi el sabía que los tenshi solo estan con los hakaishin cuando alzó la cabeza vio a un sujeto creando esa super Nova y supo de inmediato lo que pasó y hablo.

Que hicieron idiotas no me digan que provocaron al hakaishin - dijo rey makaio.

Mi rey como sabe usted que el hakaishin - dijo un guardia asustado.

No puedo creer que lo idiotas que no ven quien acompaña al hakaishin los guardias vieron una bella mujer de piel azul y que tiene que ver con eso mi rey no puedo creer lo idiotas que son ella una tenshi y ellos solamente estan con el hakaishin - dijo el rey makaio muy enojado.

Los guardias estaban asustado se dieron cuenta que habían instalado a la deidad más peligrosa del universo un hakaishin el dios de la destrucción.

Goku vio que había llegado alguien noto que esa persona estaba regañando a los guardias y supo que el era su superior así que detuvo su ataque y lo despareció y comenzó a abajar y cuando estuvo de frente alguien hablo.

Mis disculpas hakaishin Sama ellos no sabía quien es usted por eso le pido muy amablemente que no destruya este lugar - dijo rey makaio muy asustado.

Vaya al parecer alguien sabe quién soy yo y puedo saber quién es usted - dijo Goku serio.

Mil disculpas hakaishin Sama se olvidó presentarme yo soy el actual rey makaio mi nombre es mira (en esta historia voy colocar personajes de dragón ball Hero y xenoverse pero no los poner como villano ya que Goku siendo ya hakaishin no tendría enemigos que pueda enfrentarlo) -

Dijo mira haciendo una reverencia.

Mucho gusto mira mi nombre es Goku y como le estaba diciendo a esos guardias le estaba pidiendo que me llevará donde usted y ellos me faltaron al respecto pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero a la próxima no lo tolerare entendido - dijo Goku con un tono serio

Como usted diga Goku Sama me puedes seguir a mi palacio - dijo mira con respecto.

Está bien pero ante de hablar contigo me puedes dar algo de comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo Goku con típica sonrisa.

A mira le salió una gota de sudor por el cambio de actitud del hakaishin en momento a otro.

Como usted quiera Goku Sama enseguida le mandaré a preparar un banquete sigame por favor - dijo mira con una sonrisa.

Y así Goku Reifa junto mira de dirigieron al palacio de este último para comer y luego hablar pero lo que no sabía era que los alguien los estaba observando.

Interesante no había visto un hakaishin con esa personalidad que opinas de el towa - dijo una voz misteriosa.

No lo sé abuelo hay que mirar para que quiero hablar con mi hermano pero la verdad si es muy interesante y además es algo lindo - dijo towa con linda sonrisa.

Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos con él y además veo que le pusiste un ojo será que por fin dejaras de ser vigen - dijo el anciano con risa burlona.

ABUELO no digas eso - dijo towa con vergüenza.

Jajajaja por eso sigues siendo virgen pero bueno hay que prepararnos para lo que venga sea malo o bueno ojalá que sea para bien - dijo el anciano serio.

Fin del capítulo

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero que estés guste y creo que este arco terminará en uno dos capítulos y así pasar con siguiente arco buenos los dejo y nos vemos para la próxima se despide su amigo jeffer0390


	7. Chapter 7

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capitulo 6.

Paraíso del universo 18

Se podía observar que Piccolo junto con Coroni y belldandy había salido del castillo del gobernante del paraíso Tyr la reunión había salido muy bien.

Nota tanto en el manga como en el anime Tyr no aparecen solo se le menciona es por eso no describí su apariencia fin de nota.

El señor Tyr es una gran persona como me alegra después de todo lo que a pasado no a cambiado su personalidad - dijo Coroni feliz.

Así es mi padre a pesar de todo es persona bondadosa y muy piadosa pero también es muy estricto con las reglas es una de las principales razones por la que casi le declara la guerra al anterior gran kaio-sama pero se alegro de saber que hay cambios para bien y está dispuesto a colaborar para restablecer el equilibrio del universo - dijo belldandy Feliz.

Me alegro que no tuvimos ningún incoveniente eso facilito mi trabajo acá solo hay que esperar que Goku hablé con Hades para también colabore con nosotros - dijo Piccolo serio.

No sé preocupe señor Piccolo estoy segurA que el señor Goku va lograr convencer al señor Hades y así lograr trae equilibrio al universo - dijo Coroni feliz.

Coroni al parecer le tienes mucha fe al señor Goku y eso que apenas lo conoces me da curiosidad de cómo es el - dijo belldandy con un tono curioso.

Coroni se había sonrojado porque lo que dijo belldandy y era verdad el poco tiempo de conocer al saiyajin el habia mostrado ser una persona confiable pero de temer cuando lo haces enojar a demás de esa sonrisa que le transmite seguridad.

No te puedo negar que el señor Goku es una persona de confiar pero a la hora de actuar es el personal de temer por eso cuando lo conozca por favor tratarlo bien no por algo es el hakaishin entendido belldandy - dijo Coroni sería.

Si ya terminaron de hablar sigamos con el trabajo ya que se me facilitaron las cosas acá tengo tiempo así que Coroni acompáñame a la sociedad de almas es hora de ir a visitar al rey espíritu entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con respecto.

Admas llevas lo que te pedí porque eso es necesario a lo hora cuando estemos en la sociedad de almas - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así es señor acá llevo el pergamino que me pidió no preocupe por eso - dijo Coroni con respecto.

Eso me alegra me gusta la eficiencia así que nos marchamos a por cierto señorita belldandy no se lo olvidé mencionar a su padre sobre la reunión que llevara acabo en una semana en planeta supremo entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

No sé preocupe señor Piccolo a mi padre no se le va olvidar demás que mi madre es la que va asistir ya que como el rey espíritu mi padre siempre tiene que permanece en le paraíso - dijo belldandy con respecto.

Me parece bien entonces no vemos en una semana adiós vamonos Coroni - dijo Piccolo serio.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo hasta pronto belldandy me alegro verte otra vez cuídate - dijo Coroni feliz.

A mí también me alegro verte también hasta dentro de una semana adiós - dijo belldandy feliz.

Y así tanto Piccolo como Coroni se fueron del paraíso para dirigirse a la sociedad del almas.

El señor Piccolo es persona de temer me cuentas creer que el sea el kaioshin parece más el hakaishin pero se nota que una persona de buen corazón apesar que siempre demuestra ser una persona fría y sería me agrada no puedo esperar a conocer cómo es el hakaishin - dijo belldandy feliz.

Reino makaio del universo 18

Goku con el Reifa había entrado al castillo del rey makaio se notaba que era muy lujoso además de impresionante era demasiado grande cuando llegaron al salón el rey makaio hablo.

Es gusto de tenerlo acá hakaishin Sama en que puedo ayudarlo - dijo mira con respecto

Ya te dije que llamo Goku y además como te había dicho me puedes dar algo de comer es que me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

Mira solo pudo hacer una pequeña sonrisa la actitud del el saiyajin le pareció interesante.

Como usted diga señor Goku ahora mismo le mandaré a preparar un gran banquete - dijo mira con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias mira a por cierto dile a los dos personas que nos está observando que se muestra es de mala educación espiar a la gente - dijo Goku con un tono tranquilo.

En ese momento aparecieron 2 figuras una era hermosa joven (para no describir mucho era towa ) y el otro era un anciano.

Mucho gusto hakaishin Sama es gusto de conocerlo mi nombre es Mechikabra ( para lo que se pregunta su apariencia miren el personaje de dragon ball Hero) y ella mi nieta towa - mechikabra con tono de respeto.

Es un placer de conocerlo hakaishin Sama como dijo mi abuelo mi nombre es towa y soy la hermana menor de mira el actual rey makaio - dijo towa haciendo una reverencia.

Es un placer conocerlos como ya sabrán soy el HAKAISHIN mi nombre es Son Goku pero puede decirme Goku jejejeje - decía Goku con su típica sonrisa.

Towa se sonrojo un poco le pareció lindo cuando ríe esto fue notado por su abuelo a lo que dijo.

Como Jover Goku me alegra de conocerlo a y por cierto mi nieta es aun virgen está disponible jejejeje - dijo mechikabra con una sonrisa pícara.

ABUELO porque le dices eso al señor Goku - dijo towa sonrojada.

Que una es una virgen es una especie de comida - dijo Goku confundido inclinado su cabeza.

Todos se quedaron mudos hasta Reifa sé quedo callada y hablo.

Como puede decir eso Goku Sama usted estuvo casado ademas de tener 2 hijos - dijo Reifa sorprendida.

Y eso que tiene que ver con ser virgen - dijo Goku curioso.

Reifa se acerca un poca apenada a Goku y le dijo algo en el iodo.

Aaaa te refieres a eso osea que towa no lo a echo por eso es virgen - dijo Goku con su tono alegre.

Towa estaba toda roja porque lo estaba pasando y comenzó a llorar.

Aaaaa ya no podré casarme aaaaaa - dijo towa arrodillada y llorando.

Goku al ver eso se puso mal a el no le gustaba ver mujeres llorar sobre todo sin son lindas eso se lo había enseñado el maestro Roshi y se acercó.

Lamento si te ofendí te pido disculpas y me hará responsable así por favor no llores no me gusta ver las mujeres llorar sobre todo sin son lindas - dijo un Goku apenado

Towa a ver eso sintió una punzada en su corazón y dijo.

Enserio te hará responsable - dijo towa un poco apenada.

Así es me hará responsable lo prometo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

Towa se alegró se lanzó y abrazo a Goku y le dijo.

Ahora en adelante estaré a tu cuidado Goku Sama - dijo towa feliz.

Alparecer ahora seremos familia joven Goku - dijo mechikabra con un tono feliz.

Ahh a que se refiere señor mekabra - dijo Goku confundido.

Es mechikabra que no se te olvide y lo que me refiero es que ahora que te harás responsable eso significa que estas comprometido con mi nieta jejejeje - dijo mechikabra con un tono burlón.

Ahhh enserio eso significa que me tengo que casar pero ya me casé - dijo Goku impresionado.

No te preocupes por eso usted al ser hakaishin tiene derecho al casarse con mucha mujeres - dijo Reifa seria.

Pero no quiero obligar a nadie casarse conmigo solo si ella quiere - dijo Goku preocupado.

No sé preocupe Goku Sama yo no tengo problema con eso sí quiero casarme con usted - dijo towa feliz abrazado el brazo de Goku.

Bueno si eso quiere por mi hay problema - dijo Goku despreocupado.

Que bueno eso hay que celebrarlo - dijo mira feliz.

Ummm ummm disculpe que le arruine el momento pero señor Goku nosotros venimos por otra cosa no se le olvidé - dijo Reifa seria

A cierto casi ya se ma había olvidado jejejeje - dijo Goku con la mano atrás en la nuca.

A qué se refiere señor Goku - dijo mira serio.

Bueno a lo que se refiere Reifa es que vine a que le permitan a las almas que fuero juzgadas injustamente por el anterior gran kaio-sama y se les permitan que reciban un juicio justo - dijo Goku serio.

Que quiere decir con el anterior gran kaio-sama es verdad nosotros los makaios hemos tenido problema con ese maldito viejo nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con la forma en que manejo asu antojo el universo eso provocó un desequilibrio - dijo mira serio.

Por eso ya no tienes que preocuparte eso fue destitiodo de su cargo el actual kaioshin se encargo en persona sobre esa situación y ya nombro un nuevo gran kaio-sama demás ustedes ya la conocen se trata de Coroni la que fue la Kaio del sur - dijo Goku serio.

Enserio Coroni es la nueva gran kaio-sama eso una buena noticia no lo crees hermano - dijo towa feliz.

Bueno eso es una buena noticia ella era única kaio-sama que cumplía bien su trabajo y por ella fue que no hubo una guerra - dijo mira serio.

Pero aún no podemos olvidar lo que hizo es viejo malnacido junto asus lacayos el daño que nos hizo a todos - dijo mechikabra serio.

Por eso no se preocupe Reifa por favor podrías entregarle el regalo que le trajimos - dijo Goku serio.

Cuando Reifa hiba utilizar su basto se escuchó una voz.

Mira que fue lo que pasó hacer rato se pudo observar una gran esfera dorada que fue eso - dijo la voz desconocida.

Madre que haces acá pensé que no estaba aca - dijo mira soprendido.

Como puedes decir eso esta mal que una madre se preocupe por sus hijos veo también que mechikabra Sama está también acá - dijo la madre de mira algo seria.

La mujer pudo notar que había otras dos personas desconocidas a lo que decidió preguntar.

Quién son esas dos personas que están hay nunca lo visto - dijo la madre de mira seria.

Madre ten mucho más respeto por Goku Sama y señorita Reifa es le actual hakaishin y también ella es la tenshi - dijo towa enojada.

Ahhh con que el nuevo hakaishin la verdad es muy atractivo - dijo la madre de towa.

Un gusto en conocerla señora mí nombre es Son Goku y ellas Reifa - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

No me digas señora aún estoy joven es gusto conocerte goku-kun mi nombre es

Hild o también conocida como Daimakaicho la anterior reina del mundo makaio ( si se pregunta su apariencia vean el anime ¡Oh, mi diosa!) Es placer estoy a sus servicios en todo lo que necesites y me refiero a todos - dijo Hild con un tono coqueto.

Madre que lo que está haciendo con mi prometido - dijo towa enojada.

Como que prometido de que me perdi cuando paso eso - dijo Hild confusa.

Después de que le explicará a Hild todo lo que había ocurrido ella entiendo y dijo.

Bueno que eso pasó está bien no me voy oponer a eso pero Goku-kun cuando necesites alguien con más experiencia estoy servicio - dijo Hild coquetamente.

Como usted diga Hild-chan - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Esto sonrojo un poco a Hild le pareció algo lindo cuando sonrie y además que no entiendo su indirecta.

Pensamientos de Hild

Vaya en un poco inocente me gusta hay hija mejor que lo quides algo me dice que la vas tener muy dicifil.

Fin de pensamientos.

Bueno joven Goku ya terminar las interrupciones que es lo que nos va a mostrar - dijo mechikabra serio.

Es cierto perdon por la demora Reifa puede proseguir - dijo Goku serio.

Entonces Reifa tocó el piso con su bastón en es momento apareciero unas personas que no fueron bien vista por los makaios.

Vaya vaya pero que tenemos acá es gran kaio-sama en persona es honor tenerlo acá - dijo Hild con un tono sarcasmo.

Hahahaha pero gran sorpresa joven goku esto no me lo esperaba - dijo mechikabra con tono de felicidad.

Señor Goku porque los trajo acá si se puede saber - dijo mira serio.

Verán yo pude borrarlos de la existencia pero eso sería la manera más fácil ellos debe pagar por sus pecados por eso los trajes acá los makaios son los encargados de castigar a los pecadores - dijo Goku serio.

Me alegro que nos tenga encuenta pero no puedo aceptar esto me gustaría castigarlos enseguida pero ellos deben ser juzgado primeramente por el señor Hades y sus 3 jueces - dijo mira serio.

Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano para que allá otra vez un equilibrio todo tiene que hacerse como se debe - dijo towa serio.

Estoy de acuerdo con mis hijos Goku-kun primero tiene que llevarlos con el señor Hades ellos la van juzgar como se debe y créame que el se va alegrar mucho con esto - dijo Hild con un tono burlón.

Bueno está bien haré las cosas deben ser me los llevaré con Hades para que los juzge pero antes que me dice sobre las almas que fueron juzgados injustamente les permiten que juzgue adecuadamente - dijo Goku serio.

No sé preocupe por eso señor Goku esas almas se le van a permitir que sea juzgadas como debe ser expero que el paraíso pase lo mismo - dijo mira serio.

En esto momento Piccolo que es el actual kaioshin está haciendo lo mismo por eso no te debes preocupar - dijo Goku serio.

Me alegra escuchar eso señor Goku ahora celebremos esto ya sus banquete está preparado así que adelante como todo lo que quiera - dijo mira feliz.

A Goku se hizo agua la boca por fin hiba poder comer a si qué pasó rápido al banquete todos estaba sorprendido en forma de comer de Goku arrasó prácticamente con toda la comida cuando terminó de comer dijo.

Uffff quede lleno estuvo deliciosa la comida gracias - dijo Goku con felicidad

Señor Goku usted siempre come así - dijo towa sorprendida.

Así es nosotros los saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo muy acelerado por eso comemos esa gran cantidad de alimentos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Señor Goku como ya termino de comer es hora de ir con el señor Hades así que tenemos que apresurarnos - dijo Reifa seria.

Está bien vamonos muchas gracias por toda la atención así que tenemos que retiramos por el momento a verdad antes que se olvide habrá una reunión en una semana en el planeta supremo así que por favor asistan es muy importante - dijo Goku serio.

No sé preocupe señor Goku allá estaremos - dijo mira serio.

Bueno eso me alegra no se preocupe volveré a visitarnos - dijo con su sonrisa.

Señor enserio vendrá otra vez no le olvide nuestro compromiso - dijo towa un poco sonrojada.

Claro que no se me va olvidar ya te lo dije yo cumplo mis promesas así cuídate - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Adiós Goku-kun ya sabe que estoy disponible para ti en todo momento - dijo Hild con un tono coqueta.

Gracias Hild-chan cuídate tú también - dijo Goku sonriendo.

Joven Goku no vemos en los dominios del señor Hades porque tengo un asunto pendiente con el así no vemos allá - dijo mechikabra serio.

En ese momento mechikabra sito unas palabras apareciendo un círculo mágico y desapareciendo esto sorprendió a Goku.

Bueno no veremos allá así que cuídense y vemos en una semana adiós - dijo Goku sonriendo.

Y así Goku con Reifa partieron al dominio de Hades.

Que hombre tan interesante lástima que muy inocente pero me gustaría quitarle esa inocencia - dijo Hild lamiendo los dedos.

Mamá que es lo que está diciendo el es mí prometido - dijo towa molesta.

Hija a ti hace falta mucha experiencia eres muy ingenua por eso sigue siendo vigen - dijo Hild con burla.

Y así tanto madre como hija se pusieron a discutir mira solo pudo suspirar de la forma que se comportaba su madre y hermana.

Fin capítulo.

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo no vemos se despide su amigo jefferson0390 hasta la próxima cuídense


	8. Chapter 8

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capitulo 7

Goku junto con Reifa acababan de llegar al inframundo universal hogar de Hades y sus espectros el saiyajin se sorprendió al ver el inframundo era un lugar muy grande a lo que el saiyajin pregunto.

Reifa a donde debemos dirigirnos porque la verdad este lugar es muy grande - decía Goku sorprendido.

Bueno señor debemos dirigirnos hacia al castillo del señor Hades que se encuentra al final del inframundo - dijo Reifa seria.

Está bien pero es mejor ir caminando y que alguien nos guíen hasta allá no quiero ocasionar más problemas así que es mejor preguntar a un espectro - dijo Goku un tono tranquilo.

Eso me parece muy bien señor Goku mire allá hay un espectro porque no le pregunta - dijo Reifa con una leve sonrisa.

El saiyajin junto a la bella ángel se acercaron donde el espectro para poder ver si podía llevarlos con Hades.

Hola cómo está te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo Goku con tono alegre.

El espectro al voltear vio a dos personas que no conocía pero el sentio que el joven de cabello raro tenía un gran poder a lo que el espectro hablo

Quien son ustedes y que hacen aquí - dijo el espectro con tono serio.

Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Goku y la hermosa joven que me acompaña su nombre es Reifa y lo queremos es hablar con señor Hades - dijo con tono alegre.

Y que es lo que desean hablar con señor Hades - dijo espectro aún serio.

Bueno es algo personal pero ser que le va gustar es por eso podría guiarnos con el - dijo Goku con tono alegre.

Yo no puedo guiarlos con el no se permite ver al señor Hades pero los puedo guiar con uno de los 3 jueces ya que ellos son sus manos derechas - dijo el espectro aún serio.

Muchas gracias una pregunta porque nos ayudas podemos ser enemigos sabes - dijo Goku serio.

Nosotros los espectros no somos unos bárbaros como muchos creen además si fueras un enemigo no me fueras preguntado donde está el señor Hades y también puede sentir tu poder y se que no es todo tu poder no soy rival para ti - dijo el espectro aún serio.

El saiyajin solo pudo sonreír no esperaba que los espectros fuera así de educados pensó que tenía que amenazarlos para que lo guiará pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuál es tu nombre amigo me imagino que tienes uno o no - dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Mi nombre es Lune de Balrog de la estrella celeste de la excelencia y soy el asistente de del señor Minos y con el es que los llevaré - dijo Lune serio.

Muchas gracias Lune por este favor - dijo con su sonrisa clásica.

Los tres hiban caminado por buen rato hasta que llegaron a una especie de edificios tenía un estilo de la Grecia antigua el saiyajin se maravillo con lo que vio y pregunto.

Gua que lugar tan impresionante que es ese lugar Lune - pregunto Goku con curiosidad.

Ese lugar es la Primera Prisión El Tribunal de los Muertos, donde el señor Minos ejerce su papel como juez, su papel consiste en juzgar las culpas en vida de las almas de los hombres muertos para decidir a qué lugar del reino makaio deben ser enviados, ninguna mentira puede ser ignorada en ese lugar - dijo Lune serio.

Gua impresionante por eso me trajiste aquí para que diga la verdad sobre mis intensiones no es así Lune - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

En efecto por eso lo traje acá - dijo Lune aún serio.

Impresionante una buena jugada lo admito pero como no vengo con mala intenciones no tengo nada que preocuparme - dijo Goku serio.

Los tres ingresaron al edificio se observo que era un gran salón y el medio había un especie de mesa pero estaba elevada ( ya ustedes saben jejejeje) y se escuchó una voz que dijo.

Lune que significa esto quién son esa dos personas que viene contigo - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Lune automáticamente se arrodilló y dijo unas palabras.

Señor Minos déjeme explicarle esas personas vinieron hablar con el señor Hades por eso los trajes acá con usted - dijo Lune con respecto.

Con que era eso Lune está bien puedes retirarte yo me encargo desde acá - dijo Minos serio.

Como usted diga señor Minos - dijo Lune con respecto.

Y así Lune se retiró del lugar dejando a Goku y Reifa con Minos a lo que juez comenzó hablar.

Antes de comenzar déjeme presentarme yo soy Minos de Grifo de la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza soy unos de los 3 jueces del inframundo al servicio del señor Hades en que les puedo servir - dijo Minos serio.

Bueno Minos como dijo Lune necesito hablar con Hades y ya como te presentaste es mi deber de devolver el saludo mucho gusto Minos de Grifo mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el actual Hakaishin de este universo y la bella señorita que está a mi lado es mi tenshi asistente su nombre es Reifa la mencionada hace una reverencia cuando la presento - dijo Goku serio.

Minos no sabía que pensar no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no el sentía su gran poder del saiyajin a lo que hizo una pregunta.

Como puedo saber si no estas mintiendo - dijo Minos serio.

El saiyajin suspiro y comenzó hablar.

Minos se te olvida en que lugar estamos me desepcionas y tú siendo el juez de este lugar vaya alpecer lo que dijo Lune de este lugar es mentira que desepcion - dijo Goku con desepcion.

Al momento se dio cuenta a lo que se refería estaba dentro de la primera prisión y aquí ninguna mentira podía ser dicha acá el tenía razón así que comenzó hablar.

Mis disculpas Hakaishin Sama como pude ser de idiota le imploro que me perdone - dijo arrodillado y con tono de respeto.

No te preocupes por eso se que soy nuevo como hakaishin es lógico que no me conozca todavía así que levántate y has lo que te pedi y llevame con Hades ya que Lune dijo que tú podías llevarme con el - dijo Goku con seriedad.

Como usted diga enseguida lo llevaré con el una pregunta hakaishin Sama Lune lo trato mal por si fue así el recibirá su castigo - dijo Minos con respecto.

Para nada el fue muy amable conmigo al pesar de no saber quién soy el fue respetuoso así que le haga nada porque si me entero que lo castigaron me voy enojar - dijo Goku con seriedad.

No sé preocupe no haré nada de eso hakaishin Sama - dinos Minos con respecto.

Dime Goku no me gusta que me digan así - decía Goku con normalidad.

Como usted diga señor Goku por favor podía esperar un momento antes llevarlo con el señor Hades - dijo Minos con respecto.

Está bien pero que no se demore - decia Goku con seriedad.

Como usted diga señor Goku - dijo Minos haciendo una reverencia

Entonces Goku y Reifa decidieron esperaron hasta que el momento llegara entonces el saiyajin le pregunto a la tenshi.

Oye Reifa como lo estoy haciendo la verdad estoy muy nervioso yo no suelo comportame así - decía Goku nervioso.

Jejejeje hay señor Goku usted si no cambia no se preocupe lo está haciendo muy bien se está comportado como es debido y se ha echo respectar como el hakaishin cuando le toca - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

Pero aún si aún no me gusta ser así pero que más toca le prometí al maestro Roshi e igual a Milk esto último lo dijo con poco tristeza el saiyajin que tomarme enserio este trabajo - dijo Goku serio.

Eso me alegra señor Goku que tome su trabajo con seriedad - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa

Gracias Reifa - dijo con típica sonrisa.

Esto último sonrojo un poco a la ángel pero no le dio importancia y en eso momento llegó Minos y hablo.

Señor Goku el señor Hades los está esperando por favor me puedes seguir - dijo Minos haciendo una reverencia.

Ya era hora me estaba aburriendo de esperar Minos entonces llévame con el - dijo Goku con seriedad.

Me disculpó si lo hice esperar señor Goku siganme por favor - dijo Minos con una reverencia

Goku y Reifa fueron llevados por Minos al recinto de Hades cuando llegó el saiyajin vio que el lugar era grande procedieron a entrar al recinto fue recibido por una hermosa señorita de cabello morado y con traje negro a lo que la bella señorita procedió hablar.

Muy buenas Hakaishin Sama es gusto conocerla mi nombre es Pandora y soy la asistente del señor Hades es un gusto tenerlo acá - dijo Pandora con una reverencia y respeto.

Es gusto conocerte señorita Pandora mi nombre es Son Goku pero dime Goku y al la que está a mi lado es mi ángel asistente su nombre es Reifa - dijo Goku seriedad.

Es gusto de también de conocerla señorita Reifa - dijo Pandora con una reverencia.

El gusto es mío señorita Pandora - dijo Reifa con una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando Pandora dejo de hacer la reverencia y procedió a ver al saiyajin no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco vio que el saiyajin era muy atractivo y que tenía una muy buena mosculatura y su camisa negra no ayudaba muco la tenía muy pegada al cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus músculos estaba un poco roja hasta que escucho una voz.

Señorita Pandora lamentó interrumpirla pero me puede guiar hacia donde está Hades la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo no sería mucha molestia - dijo el Goku con seriedad.

Me disculpó señor Goku enseguida lo llevo con el - dijo Pandora un poco roja.

Entonces Goku junto con Reifa fueron conducidos por Pandora hasta el salón principal cuando llegó el saiyajin vio que en salón había 3 sillas y arriba de ellas hay un trono todas ellas ocupadas por un sujeto diferente a lo que la bella señorita comenzó hablar.

Señor antes de presentarlo con el señor Hades déjeme presentarle a los 3 jueces del inframundo ya usted conoce al Minos de Grifo déjeme presentarle a los otros jueces - dijo Pandora con respecto.

El saiyajin acentuó para que prosigueran.

Es placer señor Goku mi nombre es Aiacos y soy el Espectro de la Garuda de la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía y también soy unos 3 jueces del inframundo - dijo Aiacos con una reverencia.

Es un placer Aiacos - dijo Goku con tono serio.

Señor Goku también es placer de conocerlo también mi nombre es Rhadamanthys de Wyvern de la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad y como Aiacos y Minos yo también soy de los 3 jueces del inframundo - dijo Radamanthys con una reverencia.

Igualmente es placer Radamanthys - dijo Goku con tono serio.

Después de que los 3 jueces del inframundo de presentaron se escuchó una última voz.

Así que tú eres el nuevo hakaishin es gusto en conocerlo mi nombre Hades y soy el dios del inframundo es gusto conocerlo señor Goku - dijo Hades con un tono neutro.

El placer es mío señor Hades y si como usted dijo soy el HAKAISHIN y ella es mi ángel asistente su nombre Reifa esta última hizo una reverencia y mi nombre es Son Goku - dijo Goku con un tono de seriedad.

Y que lo trae a mis dominios es muy raro ver que el hakaishin venga por esto lugares - dijo Hades aún con un tono neutro.

A eso hiba Hades para ser directo se de los problemas que has tenido con el gran kaio-sama - dijo Goku serio.

Al mencionar el gran kaio-sama tanto Hades como los 3 jueces junto a Pandora hicieron notar el enojo que le tenía y Hades menciono.

A que quiere llegar con eso sí vienes a decir que hagamos las paces con el está muy equivocado eso nunca lo haré no me importa quién sea - dijo Hades furioso.

Ohhh me está amenazado vaya al parecer ya nadie quiere respectar al hakaishin hahahaha tendré que demostrar porque soy el dios del destrucción - dijo con tono de superioridad y con sonrisa al estilo black.

En es momento Goku comenzó al elevarse en el resintió y aumento su poder accediendo a su transformación del dios rojo haciendo temblar todo el inframundo cabe resaltar que Hades siendo un dios podía sentir el nivel de poder que tenía el saiyajin y era moustroso los jueces no podía sentir el poder Goku pero sentía una gran presión en ambiente y estaban asustado por el poder que ejercía pero Pandora estaba maravillada y atraída por la apariencia que tenía el saiyajin que se veía imponente hasta que finalmente Hades hablo.

Nota: si se pregunta por el nivel de poder de Goku bueno si leyeron el prólogo vieron que el tuvo un entrenamiento intenso con wiss que le permitió controlar bien sus transformaciones permitiéndole tener un control total en ellas y ademas de ejercer el poder necesario para intimidar y además de que Goku domina la energía hakai y también el ultra instinto pero en su forma completa solo puede estar solo una hora con ella no quiero exagerar sus poderes ridículamente haciendo supuestamente más fuerte que danshikasama o que también que las esferas del dragón estén selladas en el no parece lógico fin de nota

Me disculpó por insolencia hakaishin Sama esto no va a volver a pasar - dijo Hades haciendo una reverencia.

El saiyajin dejo de elevar su poder y regresando a su estado base y comenzó hablar.

Hades un concejo antes de dar tu opinión permítele a la persona con quién estés hablando que termine lo que está hablando porque yo no había terminado de hablar - dijo un Goku serio

Lo tendré en mente señor Goku - dijo Hades con una reverencia.

Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran se de los problemas que todos ustedes tuvieron con el gran kaio-sama a lo que quiero llegar es ya no tiene que preocuparse por ese viejo - dijo Goku serio.

Que quiere decir con eso señor Goku - dijo Hades sorprendido.

En ese instante el saiyajin le dijo a sus asistente que le mostrará entonces la bella ángel usando su báculo hizo aparecer al anterior gran kaio-sama junto con sus cómplices esto dejor sorprendido a los presentes a lo que Hades.

Que hacen ellos acá si puedo saber señor Goku - dijo Hades con un tono molesto.

Ellos fueron destituidos de sus cargos por todos los delitos que cometieron y tienen que pagar por sus pecados y ustedes cómo encargados de juzgar las almas los traje acá para que sean juzgados - dijo Goku serio.

Esto soprendio a los presentes no esperaba que el hakaishin les permitan juzgar a eso malnacidos.

Gracias por eso señor Goku pero un pequeño problemita - dijo Hades con su tono neutro.

Y cuál sería ese pequeño problemita - dijo arqueando una ceja.

Verás señor Goku exactamente nosotros juzgamos las almas y hay está el problema no juzgamos a los vivos y ellos están vivos pero lastimosamente no juzgamos a los vivos ellos deben morir primero y nosotros no matamos - dijo Hades con seriedad.

Si es el problema eso fácil de solucionar - dijo Goku serio.

En ese momento el saiyajin levantó su mano hacia al anterior gran Kaio y sus lacayos creando una esfera de ki lista para matarlos pero antes disparar fue interrumpido.

Espere señor no los puedo matar todavía - dijo Hades sorprendido.

Porque no no dijiste que tenía que estar muertos para que sean juzgados - dijo Goku serio.

Asi es señor pero sus almas tiene que traerlas un Shinigami antes uno de los jueces así está establecido - dijo Hades serio.

Que problemático está bien hay que seguir las reglas - dijo Goku con un suspiro.

Muchas gracias por comprender señor Goku - dijo Hades con respecto.

Bueno solo hay que esperar que Piccolo hablé con los Shinigamis para poder acabar con esto - dijo Goku un poco aburrido.

Piccolo quién es el - dijo Hades con curiosidad.

Bueno como sabrás si hay un hakaishin también debe haber un kaioshin y en efecto Piccolo es el kaioshin en estos momento el debe estar en la sociedad de almas para encargase de esos asuntos - dijo Goku con despreocupación.

Vaya eso no lo esperaba y que hay con los makaios y dioses del paraíso - dijo Hades con su tono neutro.

Bueno con los makaios no hay problema yo ya hablé con ellos y dioses del paraíso me imagino que ya Piccolo se encargo de eso junto con el nuevo gran Kaio - dijo Goku un poco aburrido.

El nuevo gran Kaio y quien es si se puede saber señor Goku -dijo Hades con curiosidad.

Bueno creo que ustedes la conocen el nuevo gran Kaio era la anterior Kaio del sur - dijo Goku un tono desepreocupado.

No me digas que es Coroni si es así esa es una gran noticia - dijo Hades un poco feliz.

Así es Hades Coroni es la nueva gran Kaio ella fue la única que no sucumbió ante ese viejo malnacido - dijo Goku con tono un poco molesto.

Eso me alegra pero me imagino señor Goku que no solo vino a entregarme a ese viejo no es así - dijo Hades con su tono neutro.

Así es Hades vine hablar contigo sobre otra cosas - dijo Goku cruzándose sus brazos con un tono neutro.

Está bien me puede seguir señor Goku usted también señorita Reifa vamos hablar en otro lugar más adecuado Aiacos encargase de nuestros invitados asegúrense de que tenga el mejor trato posible - dijo Hades con una sonrisa macabra.

Como usted diga señor Hades si me disculpa señor Goku señorita Coroni me tengo que retirar - dijo Aiacos con una reverencia.

Tanto el saiyajin como la ángel acentuaron y se despidieron de Aiacos y procedienron a seguir a Hades y finalmente llegaron a un punto pero lo que vio fue un extraño muro esto llamo la atención del saiyajin y le pregunto a Pandora.

Señorita Pandora que ese extraño muro que tenemos que está delante de nosotros - dijo Goku con curiosidad.

Pandora un poco roja porque Goku le hable pero prosedio hablar.

Verás señor Goku el muro que está al frente suyo es el muro de los lamentos atrás del el se encuentra los campos Elíseos solo los dioses pueden entra a ese lugar - dijo Pandora un poco apenada.

Umm ya veo oyes Hades quieres hablar en ese lugar - dijo con su mano en el mentón.

En efecto señor Goku asi que si me permite podía acompañarme - dijo Hades con un tono neutro.

Así tanto Goku como Reifa siguieron a Hades cuando tocarán el muro automáticamente los traspasaron y lo que vio le gusto pudo ver un hermoso campo de flores con cielo de color azul muy hermoso a esto el saiyajin le gusto mucho y hablo.

Así que este son los campos Elíseos es un lugar muy agradable que opinas Reifa - dijo el saiyajin un felicidad.

En efecto señor Goku este un gran lugar es muy hermoso - dijo Reifa con una leve sonrisa.

Que bueno que le gustará señor Goku señorita Reifa bueno acompañemem pero que podemos hablar muy bien - dijo Hades con un tono feliz.

Tanto el saiyajin como la tenshi acentuaron y siguieron a Hades atravez de los campos Elíseos pero escucharon una voz familiar y se sorpredieron al ver quién era.

Kyaaa hay mechikabra sama usted muy atrevido - dijo una voz del una bella joven.

Que dices mi querida Ninfa yo solo quiero darte un poco de cariño - dijo mechikabra con leve sonrisa.

Conozco sus intenciones mechikabra Sama usted es igual que cupido - dijo la ninfa asustada.

Por favor comportarse señor mechikabra usted como un makaioshin tiene comportase como es debido - dijo la voz de un joven un poco molesto

Para ti es fácil decirlo Thanatos tu eres un joven dios apuesto pero yo también estoy viejo no es nada malo que quiera un poco de cariño - dijo mechikabra un poco molesto.

Pero señor ese comportamiento no le debe un dios como usted uno de los mas antiguo - dijo Thanatos serio.

Deja de ser aguafiestas te vas a volver más viejo más rápidamente así que si me permites done mi querida Ninfa - dijo mechikabra con un tono lujurioso.

A los presentes que acabaron de llegar solo le salió una gota de sudor por ver el comportamiento del el viejo makaioshin a Goku le recordó un poco al su maestro solo pudo reí un poco las ninfas escapaban del viejo pero cuando vieron a Hades que venía con Goku ellas se pusieron rosas en institivamente se pusieron atrás del saiyajin como si quieras que la protegieran el viejo a ver a Goku solo pudo fruncir y dijo.

Los tipos como tú si tiene suerte ya quisiera yo tener todas esas antencio de una bella mujeres - dijo mechikabra algo triste.

Hola memicabra cómo estás - dijo Goku sonriendo.

Es mechikabra tarado - dijo el viejo un poco molesto.

Las ninfas solo rieron por lo acontecido y además que le gustó esa sonrisa que daba el saiyajin.

Los siento viejo el que tú nombre es muy largo jejejeje - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Como sea por lo que veo ya hablaste con Hades si te trajo acá por algo sera - dijo mechikabra ya un poco más calmado.

En efecto señor mechikabra hace tiempo que no le veo cómo has estado - dijo Hades con respecto.

Yo estado muy bien jovencito veo que has echo bien tu trabajo - dijo mechikabra con un tono de seriedad.

Así es señor mechikabra y que lo trae por acá - dijo Hades serio.

No solo vine como te iba con el joven Goku y por lo que veo te fue bien - dijo mechikabra algo serio.

Así es señor mechikabra me fue bien con el señor Goku justamente nos dirigiamos ai templo para hablar bien no acompaña - dijo Hades con su tono neutro.

Me gustaría claro que sí quiero acompañarlos - dijo el viejo makaio.

Cuando se iba para el templo de Hades pudieron ver qué todas las ninfas rodeaban al Goku preguntándole un montón de cosas esto ponía nervioso al saiyajin ya que las preguntas que le hacían era que como que clase de dios era si estaba casado que cosas le gustaba como era su mujer ideal entre otras cosas al pobre saiyajin no sabía qué hacer y mira a su asistente.

Por favor Reifa ayudame - dijo Goku con súplica.

Jejejeje hay señor Goku porque tan nervioso usted se a enfrentado con muchos enemigos poderosos y le tenie miedo estar rodeado de mujeres - dijo Reifa con burla.

Reino makaio

Se podía ver a nuestra sexy makaio con una especie del almuada de cuerpo completo con la forma de Goku y diciendo unas palabras.

Hay Goku Sama no puedo hacer eso aún no estamos casados no sea impaciente hay no toque aya kyaaa usted malvado Goku Sama - decía towa con voz lujuriosa.

Pero en es instante towa sintió que un montón de arpías querían acercase a Goku.

Maldición siento que mi querido Goku Sama esta en problemas por culpa de unas arpías las quiero matar - dijo towa con enojo.

Pero atrás de un cuadro estaba Hild tomándolos fotos a su querida hija y con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Hay mi pequeña towa sus primeros actos pervertidos y también su primer actos de celos como crecen tan rápido jejejeje 6 decía Hild con un tono lujurioso.

Lo que no pudo observar Hild es que atrás de ella había alguien no muy contento con lo que estaba haciendo y dijo.

Con que aquí estabas madre - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Hild voltio asustada y lo que vio la aterró hay estaba mira con una cara de pocos amigos.

Porque me ves así mira - dijo una Hild asustada.

Que los que estás haciendo madre espiar a mi hermana en momento íntimos no voy permitr eso - dijo mira enojado.

En ese momento mira agarra a su madre por la cabeza y va arrastrando por los pasillos.

Ayayay me está lastimando mira como puedes tratar a tu madre así hay compré está cámara para estos momento especial hay - decía Hild con un fuerte dolor.

En ese instante mira agarro la cámara con su mano libre y la destruyó dejando a una Hild triste por lo que había echo.

Pensamientos de Mira.

Me tocó una familia rara tanto mi abuelo como mi madre ahora mi hermana todo son unos pervertidos será que yo soy adoptado

Fin de pensamientos.

Regresando a los campos Elíseos.

Goku no sabía que hacer las ninfas estaba cada vez más cerca estaba muy nervioso y esto lo pudo notar el viejo makaio y se formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oigan niñas ya creo que suficiente el hakaishin Sama está un poco ocupado en esto momento - dijo mechikabra con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Al momento las ninfas al escuchar que Goku era el hakaishin ellas se sorprendieron y dijeron al unísono.

Kyaaaaaa es el hakaishin Sama es demasiado lindo en ese momento Goku sintió el verdadero terror las ninfas se estaban acercando con unas miradas lujuriosas y con sus manos estiradas con ganas de violarlo en ese instante.

Ayúdenme - dijo Goku con terror.

Las ninfas estaban por desvestir al pobre saiyajin pero en ese instante su asistente solo suspiro y con su bastón tocó el suelo haciendo que las ninfas cayeran al piso dormidas a lo que el saiyajin se acercó a su ángel de la guarda arrodillado y agarrando sus piernas decia.

Gracias gracias Reifa por ayudarme esa mujeres están locan me estaba tocando por todos lados - dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La ángel no pudo resistir ese mirada de cachorrito que le hizo Goku y le tocó la cabeza y le dijo.

No sé preocupe señor Goku para eso estoy acá para cuidarlo y guiarlo - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

Goku le dio su sonrisa de marca Son a Reifa y esta se sonrojo un poco por esa sonrisa pero dejo eso aún lado y prosiguieron a continuar con misión.

Señor Goku Disculpe por lo que pasó pero ahora me puede acompañar hasta mi templo Si no es mucha molestia - dijo Ares con tono de disculpa.

No te preocupes por eso Hades adelante continuemos esa es la razón porque vine - dijo un Goku serio.

Antes de continuar señor Goku déjeme presentarle a Thanatos es unos de mis concejeros y también es un dios - dijo Hades serio.

Es gusto en conocerte Thanatos mi nombre es Son Goku pero puede decirme Goku y como ya sabras soy el actual hakaishin de este universo - dijo Goku con un tono neutral.

Es un placer de conocerlo señor Goku - dijo Thanatos con una reverencia.

Oye viejo se lo que hiciste esa me las pagarás de lo por seguro - dijo algo molesto Goku.

Jajaja qué culpa tengo yo solo me quería divertir un momento contigo - dijo mechikabra con burla.

Ya terminamos con las formalidades así que por favor se Acompáñame a mi templo sé que usted está muy ocupado en estos momentos señor Goku - dijo Hades con respecto.

De acuerdo - dijo Goku serio.

Al llegar al templo Goku le explico a de la situación que está pasando por el momento y que quería que esas armas que fueron juzgada injustamente se les permita un juicio justo y aquellas que pagaron para entrar al paraíso se opera correctamente y paguen por sus pecados entonces Hades acepto la propuesta de Goku y así establecer el equilibrio en el universo esto dejó muy contento al saiyajin porque labor fue más fácil de lo que pensaba y también informándole que en una semana en el planeta supremo habrá una reunión con todas las deidades Así que le pidió que invitar a su hermano Zeus a la reunión ya como el dios del Olimpo debía asistir Hades acepto y así el saiyajin se despidió de Hades de mechikabra y también de Thanatos.

Dime muchacho qué opinas del nuevo hakaishin - dijo mechikabra serio.

La verdad señor mechikabra es una persona muy interesante no es el típico hakaishin arrogante - dijo Hades con una media sonrisa.

Qué bueno que te haya gustado muchacho por lo que veo se viene un futuro próspero para este universo - dijo mechikabra con tono feliz.

Ojalá que asi sea señor mechikabra - dijo Hades serio.

Bueno muchachos yo me tengo que retirar nos vemos en una semana en el planeta supremo que no se te olvide invitar a tu hermano - dijo mechikabra con un tono neutro.

No se preocupe por eso téngalo por seguro que los voy a invitar además tengo el presentimiento de que va estar muy contento en estar en se reunión - dijo Hades con una media sonrisa.

Y así el viejo makaio se retiró en círculo mágico quedando solos Hades con Thanatos.

Que piensa hacer señor Hades - dijo Thanatos serio.

Por el momento nada veo cambio bueno para universo y ademas no soy tan estupido de enfrentarme al hakaishin - dijo Hades serio.

Como usted diga señor Hades - dijo Thanatos con reverencia.

Y así nuestro saiyajin se retiró del inframundo para ir al planeta supremo y esperar Piccolo porque dentro de una semana se decidirá el destino del universo.

Fin capítulo.

Bueno creo que tomo otro capítulo más para terminar este arco pero no sé preocupe por eso después seguiré con la historia como la tenia pronosticada espero que le aya gustado y se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener.

GOKU EL HAKAISHIN DEL UNIVERSO 18

Capítulo 8

Sociedad de almas del universo 18.

El actual kaioshin junto con la nueva gran kaio-sama habían llegado a la sociedad de almas a simple vista el namekiano noto que el hogar de los Shinigami tiene un aspecto tradicional.

Así que aquí es donde viven los Shinigamis la verdad no me sorprende mucho al parecer le gusta lo tradicional - dijo Piccolo con su semblante serio.

Así es señor Piccolo los Shinigamis son muy tradicionales ante todo le gusta conservar su antigua tradiciones - dijo Coroni.

Bueno eso no me importa así que no perdamos más tiempo llévame con el que me tienes que llevar - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esto le saco una pequeña gota a la bella Kaio porque noto que el namekiano no le gusta andas con rodeos si no al directo al grano.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo lo llevaré con el señor Yamamoto que es el actual Comandante General del Gotei 13 y también el capitán de la primera división - dijo Coroni sería.

Gotei 13 que es eso - dijo Piccolo serio.

Verás señor Piccolo El Gotei 13 es el organismo al que la mayoría de los Shinigamis graduados en la Academia se unen y una de las tres principales ramas del ejército de la Sociedad de Almas. Está dividido en trece divisiones con sus propios líderes y funciones específicas, en algunos de los casos. Dirigido por un Comandante General las trece divisiones de las que se compone están a cargo, cada una de ellas de un Capitán un Subcapitán y diversos Oficiales - dijo Coroni con tono simple.

Ya veo y porque me llevas con ese tal Yamamoto - dijo Piccolo aun serio.

Señor Piccolo verá el señor Yamamoto es el Shinigami más poderoso de la sociedad de almas y además es una persona más respetadas también y el más leal al rey espíritu - dijo Coroni sería.

Veo que lo respeta mucho - dijo aún serio.

Así es señor es una de las persona que más respeto cuando yo apenas fui asignada como Kaio del sur fue una primeras personas en llegar a mi planeta me dio consejos es todavía ahora el sigue aconsejando - dijo Coroni con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta bien si confías en el yo también confiaré en el - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa

Esto alegro a la bella Kaio porque apesar de que el namekiano aveces daba miedo pudo notar que el confiaba en ella y quería desmostrarle que es digna de esa confianza.

Gracias señor Piccolo por favor siguame lo llevaré directo con el para evitar tanta complicaciones - dijo Coroni con una media sonrisa.

Nota

Para lo que se pregunte todavía la apariencia de Coroni busquen a chonoa con su poder liberado si aún tienes dudas.

Fin de nota.

Así el namekiano junto a la bella Kaio se dirigieron directo dónde se encontraba Yamamoto gracias una ruta que la Kaio conocía muy bien para evitar conflicto innecesarios.

En una oficina se encontraba un anciano muy preocupado ya que gracias a sus informantes el supo hay un cierto grupo de familias nobles de Shinigami que se habían aliado con el gran kaio-sama para poder tomar el control de la sociedad de almas el problema es que no tenía pruebas para tomar medidas esto lo tenía muy pensativo( si se pregunta la apariencia de Yamamoto pues lo que ya lo conocen no hay necesidad de explicar pero para los que no busquen Bleach).

En ese instante el viejo Shinigami vio que su oficina aperecieron dos figuras una ya la conocía y la otra no a lo que el viejo comenzó hablar.

Pero miren quién vino a visitarme cómo estás mi pequeña ven y dame un abrazo - dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

En ese instante la bella Kaio fue directo con el viejo Shinigami y le día abrazo fraternal porque ella veía a Yamamoto como una figura paterna.

Cómo has estado mi pequeña me tenías muy preocupado según mis espias ese viejo malnacido te quería hacer daño y eso no lo iba a permitir estuve apunto de ir a buscarte aún que me costará mi cargo - dijo Yamamoto serio.

Señor Yamamoto usted estaría dispuesto de hacer eso por mi - dijo Coroni sorprendida.

Así es mi niña no voy permitr que te hagan daño - dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Esta palabra del viajo Shinigami sorprendió a la bella kaio y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas ya que por la culpa del anterior gran Kaio sufrió mucho y ver que no solo belldandy se preocupo por ella si no también alguien que ella aprecia mucho también que se preocupo por ella incluso estuvo dispuesto de romper las reglas alguien que era considerado alguien que siempre cumplía y hacer cumplir las reglas impuestas y castigar severamente al quien las rompas.

Ya no llores mi niña que te traer por acá - decía Yamamoto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Coroni con una sonrisa.

Lo siento señor Yamamoto pero antes de decir para que vine quiero presentarle alguien - dijo Coroni con una sonrisa.

El viejo Shinigami vio que al lado de la bella Kaio hay una persona a simple vista el sujeto imponía respecto y miedo y su atuendo lo conocía muy bien y solo una persona lo usaba y demás de que su poder era gigantesco entonces la bella Kaio hablo.

Señor Piccolo deje que le presente al señor Yamamoto como le dije el es comandante general del Gotei 13 y también el capitán de la primera división - dijo Coroni.

Es gusto conocerlo - dijo Piccolo serio.

El placer es mío - dijo Yamamoto serio

Y señor Yamamoto deje que le presente al señor Piccolo es el actual kaioshin - decía Coroni.

El viejo Shinigami ya lo presentía así como acto de protocolo como era correspondiente el se levantó de su escritorio y se adorrillo en frente de el dijo.

Es gran honor que el kaioshin Sama este delante mío en que puedo servile - dijo Yamamoto con respecto.

Y así tanto el namekiano junto con la Kaio le explicaron su llegada a la sociedad de almas y sus razones del porque están aquí el viejo Shinigami se sorprendió por lo que le contaron y además de saber que Coroni el la actual gran Kaio esto alegro al anciano o lo que hablo.

Me alegro por ti me pequeña ahora tienes una responsabilidad mucho mas grande entendido - dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Así es señor Yamamoto espero contar con usted gracias a sus consejos es lo que soy ahora - dijo Coroni feliz.

El anciano le dio una sonrisa a la bella Kaio y luego miro al namekiano y hablo.

Esta bien señor Piccolo lo llevaré para que vea al rey espíritu y pueda hablar con el - dijo Yamamoto con respecto.

Muchas gracias por esto y si no es mucha molestia puede llevarme enseguida con el pero antes Coroni entregarle el pergamino - dijo Piccolo serio.

Al instante la bella Kaio saco de su traje un pergamino y se lo entrego al Yamamoto a lo que el hablo.

Que es esto señor Piccolo - dijo Yamamoto curioso.

Verás Yamamoto nosotros nos enteramos del problema que ustedes tenían y lo que hay en ese pergamino son los nombres de las personas que apoyaban al anterior gran kaio-sama en sus planes - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Esto alegro al viejo Shinigami ya que tenía las pruebas necesarias para tomar medidas sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Y así el viejo Shinigami llevo al Piccolo y Coroni con el rey espíritu ya que el era uno de los pocos que podía verlo.

Nota

Ya que el manga nunca mostraron al rey espíritu tampoco su apariencia u otro miembro de la familia real entonces más adelante haré que aperesca en la historia junto con la familia real pero ya me tocaría inventar o mete otro personaje eso incluye a la familia real que cumpla ese papel si me pueden dar sugerencias son bien recibidas

Fin nota.

Después de la reunión que tuvieron con el rey espíritu se vía un poco molesto el namekiano a lo que bella Kaio hablo.

El rey espíritu al parecer estaba un poco molesto pero fui muy díficil de convencer - decía Coroni un poco preocupado

No culpo al imbecil por el descuido de los anteriores kaioshin y hakaishin ocasionaron está situación - dijo Piccolo un poco molesto.

Eso es verdad señor Piccolo lamento está situación pero no puedo culpa a su majestad por esto pero el también le agradecio porque gracias a usted nos enteramos de los planes de viejo malnacido - decía Yamamoto un poco molesto.

Si pero al final tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con el aunque no creo que a él le guste - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esto molesto un poco a la bella Kaio porque el arreglo que llegó tanto Piccolo como el rey espíritu.

Señor Piccolo estoy seguro que no lo va tamar muy bien - decía Coroni un poco molesta.

Me importa si no le gusta pero él tendrá que hacerlo así que Yamamoto ya sabe dentro de una semana hay una reunión en planeta supremo se que el rey espíritu no puedo abandonar la saciedad de almas pero estoy seguro que usted va ir en su representación - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así es señor Piccolo pero no sé preocupe todo lo que diga en esa reunión será escuchado por su majestad - dijo Yamamoto con respecto.

Ok nos vemos en una semana y espero que con la información que le di haga lo que tenga que hacer - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Así será señor Piccolo - dijo Yamamoto con respecto.

Señor Yamamoto por favor cuídese nos vemos en una semana - dijo Coroni mientras abrazaba a Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Así es mi pequeña tu también cuídate y ya sabe que ahora como eres la gran kaio-sama tienes una gran responsabilidad - dijo Yamamoto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Coroni con una sonrisa.

Así será - dijo Coroni con una sonrisa.

Y así tanto la bella Kaio como el namekiano se despidieron de viejo Shinigami y fueron hacia al planeta supremo.

Una semana después

Planeta del supremo del universo 18.

En planeta supremo estaba el saiyajin junto con el namekiano acompañado de bella Kaio y la tenshi estaba esperando la llegada de sus invitados para la reunión que se hiba a llevar acabó.

Al instante apariencio la primera delegaciónes que eran los makaios que estaba conformada por Mira como su rey junto con Towa y Hild al lado de mechikabra atras de ellos habían 4 sujetos 3 hombre y una mujer sus apariencias eran.

Nota

Todos los que voy nombra son los makaios que aparecen en dragon ball heros que son salsa putine shrum Chanel para que tenga una idea.

Fin de nota

La mujer posee unos ojos rojos, con una piel verde claro y una cabellera lisa de un tono verde oscuro, viste una falda blanca recubierta por unas túnicas negras y amarillas(está es Putine).

El otro es un demonio bajo, de piel rosada, ojos rojos junto a lagrimales en forma de cuchillo del mismo color, pelo largo rojo. Viste una túnica azul y amarilla, con guantes, capucha y pendientes azules en lo que parecen ser sus orejas (las cuales son tapadas por la túnica).  
Sus pantalones son holgados y usa un pañuelo en el área de su cuello. Ostenta siempre una especie de cetro, similar al de Whis, solo que con diferente forma en la parte superior( este es salsa).

El siguiente es un demonio humanoide, alto, musculoso, con tono de piel de color lavanda, pupilas y delineador rojo. Su cabello es de color blanco, teniendo una forma similar a la de Gohan Super Saiyajin 2, siendo recogido por una bandana de tela roja. 

Viste una túnica bufanda gris, una chaqueta negra que deja al descubierto su torso, unos pantalones negros, sujetados por tela roja y con una capa del mismo color. Porta unos pendientes de color fucsia en sus orejas, ornamentos dorados en sus brazos, y una oz que usa para atacar a sus oponentes( este es Shrum).

Y por último luce como un demonio joven y de baja estatura(similar a Demigra cuando trabajaba con Chronoa en el Reino Celestial). Su atuendo hace combinación entre los colores rojo, dorado y turquesa, y porta un cinturón del Imperio Oscuro. Ostenta a menudo un bastón negro y pendientes verdes(este es Chamel).

La segunda delegación en aparecer fue Hades que iba acompañado de Pandora junto Thanatos y otro sujeto igual a el este era Hypnos que era su hermano gemelo atrás de ellos venían los 3 jueces del inframundo.

La tercera delegación es la de Zeus (bueno amigos ya que Zeus todavía no aparecido en saint Seiya solo a sido mostrado en representaciónes pues que su apariencia sea una de esas si quieren o le da la apariencia que ustedes quieran).

Al lado venía un joven dios de gran estatura, superando los 1,90. Sus ojos son fríos y de un color azul zafiro que se contrapone contra el rojo de su cabello rizado que se asemeja a fuego ardiente en movimiento. Lleva una tiara de oro que simboliza un sol y se cubre enteramente con una túnica blanca( este es Apollo).

Al otro lado venía un joven alto de tes blanca cabello largo de color celeste los ojos del mismo del cabello porta una armadura de color dorado con una capa blanca en su mano derecha tiene agarrado un tridente del mismo color de la armadura este es Poseidón.

Atrás de ellos iban los 7 generales marinos de Poseidón

La cuarta delegación es la de los Shinigamis encabeza por el comandante general del Gotei 13 y capital del primera división Yamamoto al lado de el estaba la actual capitán de la segunda división y también comandante de las fuerzas especiales Suì-Fēng (quieren saber su apariencia como dige la que la conocen no es necesario pero para lo que no ven Bleach) al otro lado de Yamamoto estaba también otra mujer del nombre Yachiru Unohanala la actual capitán de la 4 división( como dije para lo que no la conozca busquela en Bleach) y atrás de estos está un hombre está persona es Syunsui Kyōraku actual capitán de la 8 división (busquela en Bleach) los 4 capitanes estaban acompañado con sus respectivos teniente.

Por último la última delegación en llegar fue la de los gobernantes del paraíso encabezada por por la diosa Anzasu que la actual esposa del dios Tyr (dirá que me volví cansón jajajaja me disculpó por eso sí quieren saber su apariencia busquela en manga de ¡Oh, mi diosa! Hay podrán saber cómo es ) al lado ella la acompañaba belldandy junto de ella venía otra hermosa mujer con el nombre de Urd la hermana mayor de belldandy y la primera hija Tyr pero hija de Hild (su apariencia ya saben jejejeje en anime ¡Oh, mi diosa!) Hiban escoltadas por grupo de Valkirias encabeza por Lind que es concidera la más fuerte de las Valkirias.

Muchas gracias por haber venido hasta para lo que no me conozca soy el actual kaioshin mi nombre es Piccolo y el que está al lado mío es el actual hakaishin su nombre es Goku - dijo Piccolo con su seriedad.

Todas las delegaciones acentuaron y se presentaron respectivamente los que no conocía el namekiano se impresionaron por su apariencia y pensaba que era mas amezante que hakaishin y los que no conocía a Goku de igual se sorprendieron ya que el saiyajin hacia sentir su poder y su presencia y uno comenzó hablar.

Mucho gusto hakaishin Sama kaioshin Sama mi nombre es Zeus y soy el actual líder de los dioses olímpicos es placer en conocerlos en persona mi hermano me dijo sobre la reunión pero me gustaría saber porqué todos nos reunimos acá - decía Zeus con respecto.

A lo que el namekiano comenzó a explicar el motivo de esta reunión para que todos colaboremos para traer el equilibrio y protección del universo ya por lo acontecido por el anterior gran kaio-sama y todo el daño que hizo que universo estuviera en situación crítica con una baja mortalidad por eso necesita la cooperación de todos.

Todos los presentes estaba de acuerdo con eso pero tenía un poco de desconfianza y se eran Zeus y la diosa Anzasu ellos dieron sus motivos ya por lo acontecido que aseguraba que no volviera a pasar otra vez lo acontecido que el anterior gran kaio-sama.

Cabe resaltar que el saiyajin se mantenido callado en toda la reunión ya que dejó Piccolo que se encargará de todo Goku por obligación de Reifa está usando el actuando tradicional de los hakaishin apesar de que no le gustaba esa forma de vestir a lo que Reifa le explico que reuniones importante el debía de esta forma el saiyajin tuvo más que aceptar esto hizo que tanto Coroni como belldandy Pandora Urd y la pequeña capitán de la segunda división Sui-feng como el grupo de Valkirias estuvieran un poco rojas ya podían notar el cuerpo del saiyajin en cambio Towa y Hild querían lanzarse encima del saiyajin.

Entonces namekiano tuvo recurrir a esa solución ya que tanto Zeus y Anzasu no quería dar su brazo al tocer el supiro y sabíaGoku no le hiba a gustar a lo que habló.

Esto lo podemos arreglar una forma sencilla si todos seremos beneficiodos a lo que quiero llegar es que se hará un matrimonio político - dijo Piccolo serio.

Todos se quedaron callados casi a todos le sonó la idea a lo que uno hablo

Y quiénes serían los del matrimonio - dijo Zeus serio.

Eso fácil el hakaishin sera en que se case con unas de las ustedes elijan - dijo Piccolo Serio.

El saiyajin se sorprendió por lo que dijo Piccolo no esperaba que al lo ofreciera en un matrimonio arreglado el hiba hablar pero namekiano lo miro con su mirada fría no tuvo más quedarse callado ya que él había aceptado el namekiano fuera el encargado de dirigir está reunión y aceptar todo lo pactado sin ningún reclamo.

Esta seguro de lo que dices el señor Goku está de acuerdo con ésto - decía Hades viendo al Goku.

Así es el está de acuerdo con ésto - decía Piccolo Serio

Hades miraba al saiyajin y notaba que estaba molesto el poco tiempo en interactuar con el saiyajin noto que este era persona amable y bondadosa y aveces un poco ingenuo.

Pensamientos de Hades

Alparecer Goku no sabía de esto su expresión lo dice todo está siendo obligado aceptar esto y mi hermano no va desaprovechar está oportunidad de tener descendencia de un hakaishin .

Fin de pensamientos.

Ya que el rey espíritu estuvo de acuerdo con y acepto que unas de hijas se case con el hakaishin - dijo Piccolo serio.

QUEEE fue lo que hiciste Piccolo - dijo un Goku algo molesto.

Lo que escuchaste Goku mejor cállate y escucha - decía un Piccolo enojado.

Pero como puedes tomar decisiones por mi sin siquiera consultarme o decirme - decía Goku algo molesto.

Asi como tú nos consultaste cuando por tu egoísmo se realizó el torneo del poder - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esto dejó callado al saiyajin porque lo decía Piccolo era verdad por su egoísmo casi ocasiona que todos los universos fueran destruidos al final todo salió bien pero eso no quita pudo haber la posiblidad de que todo fuera salido mal.

Así que ya comprendistes - dijo Piccolo serio.

Uffff esta bien acepto pero con 2 condiciones - dijo Goku serio.

Y cuáles serían esa condiciones señor Goku - dijo Yamamoto con respecto.

A mí también me gustaría escucharlas - dijo Anzasu con curiosidad.

Mis condiciones son que los matrimonios serán en 15 años terrestre y tampoco obligare alguien de casarse conmigo - dijo Goku serio.

Todos aceptaron las condiciones de Goku todos se hiban pensaban retirarse ya que creyeron que todo estaba dicho y todos hiban cooperar para el beneficio del universo pero fueron detenidos por el namekiano

Esperen que todavía no hemos terminado ya que queda una última cosa que le tengo que decir - dijo Piccolo serio.

Aque se refiere señor Piccolo - dijo Mira con respecto.

El namekiano llamo a sus asistentes de inmediato la bella Kaio trajo una especie de baúl a lo que namekiano le dio la orden que lo abriera ella procedió abrirlo y todos los presentes observaron su interior y notaron que había 7 esferas cada una numerada una cantidad determinada de estrellas.

Que son esas esfera señor Piccolo - dijo Zeus curioso.

Piccolo desde cuándo creaste unas esferas del dragon - dijo un Goku impresionado.

Esferas del dragon que es eso - dijo un Mira con intriga.

Ya la verán - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a las esferas del dragon que fueron colocadas en el piso por Coroni al instante las esferas comenzaron a brillar y el namekiano habló.

Aparte ve un poco para que vean lo siguiente - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Todos se apartaron y vieron lo siguió después.

SAL DE HAY SHENLONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO - dijo Piccolo con un grito.

En ese instante el cielo del planeta supremo se oscureció y notaron que en las esferas del dragón aparecieron la silueta de 7 dragones que se iban combinando en una para formar un gigantesco dragón Oriental el tamaño de dragón era impresionante era más grande que el planeta supremo de un color rojizo con unos grandes cuernos amarillos y sus ojos de color dorado(Así es mis amigos el shenlong de gt me gusta mucho ese diseño).

Todos los presentes execto Goku y Piccolo quedaron impresionados con el la majestuosidad del dragón y también un poco aterrados o lo imponente que se veía y el de rap comenzó hablar con un tono grueso que asustaría cualquiera.

Dígame cuáles son sus deseos sólo puedo cumplir dos - dijo shenlong con un tono grueso.

En algún lugar del universo un cierto grado que causaba terror con sólo mencionar su nombre ese era acnologia él quedó aterrado con esa presencia no podía creer que se hicieron dragón con tal poder.

En otro lado un dragón que estaba sellado por su inmenso poder que muchas dioses tuvieron que luchar juntos para poder sellar al dragón su nombre era bahamut pudo sentir también aquella presencia él era un ser que nunca sitio miedo y por primera vez tuvo miedo por esa presencia.

En un lugar extraño llamado La Brecha dimensional ahí habia un dragón gigantesco de color rojizo su nombre era el gran rojo era considerado uno de los dragones más fuertes que había Pero también sintió aquella presencia y se sintió pequeño ante tan gran poder.

Todos los dragones del universo 18 sintieron esa presencia y y también notaron que esa presencia no era cualquier presa sino la de un Dios dragón.

Regresando con el saiyajin y sus acompañantes a lo que uno hablo.

Señor Piccolo quién es ese dragón - dijo Anzasu con miedo.

Señorita Anzasu y todos los presentes déjeme les presente al dios dragón shenlong él puede cumplir cualquier deseo siempre y cuando esté en sus posibilidades - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Eso es increíble - dijo un Zeus sorprendido.

Y porque no los muestra - dijo un Mira sorprendido.

Veran la razón por la que les mostré a shenlong es por una razón pienso entregarle a una esfera a cada delegación las esferas solo seran usadas para un caso de suma emergencia entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esta seguro de eso señor Piccolo - dijo un Yamamoto sorprendido.

Así es pero no solo es eso estás esferas son especiales - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

A qué te refieres Piccolo - dijo un Goku curioso.

Piccolo saco una media sonrisa y hablo.

Veran estas esferas tienen una habilidad especial ellas escogerán un guardián ya sea una sacerdotisa o un monje con una gran poder espiritual para que sea el protector de la esfera y evitar que usen para un mal pero no es sólo eso la esfera tiene un dragón guardián ese dragón protegerá a la persona escogida ustedes tiene que proteger tanto a la esfera como el guardián esfera entendido - dijo Piccolo serio serio.

Todos acentúa y entendieron su labor ahora y lo que tenía que hacer.

Shenlong no tengo un deseo que perdirte pero antes de que te vallas reparte las esferas a las diferentes delegaciónes pero a mí me das la esfera de una estrella y a Goku la 4 entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

El gran acentuó y se disperso pero como dijo Piccolo las esferas se repartieron a las diferentes delegaciónes a él le tocó la de una estrella y Goku la de 4.

Con esto concluye la reunión espero su cooperación entendido - dijo el namekiano serio.

Una pregunta señor Piccolo porque las esferas se convirtieron en piedra - dijo un Hades curioso.

Veran las esferas son utilizadas ellas se convierte en piedra y después de un año terrestre vuelven a la normalidad - dijo Piccolo con tono calmado.

Todos entendieron y se disponía a marchase.

Dejando al namekiano con el saiyajin.

Piccolo lo que hiciste no me gustó pero tengo que aceptarlo - dijo un Goku algo molesto.

No tenía otra opción o podías todo la basura destruir todo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Sabes que yo no haría - dijo el saiyajin.

Y que vas hacer ahora Goku - dijo el namekiano.

La verdad quiero descansar un poco me iré a un planeta por un año - dijo Goku.

Esta bien Goku pero no sé olviden tu labor y además que tienes que buscar el guardia de esfera - dijo el namekiano serio.

No te preocupe por eso lo haré vamos Reifa llévame a ese planeta - dijo Goku serio.

Como usted diga señor Goku - dijo Reifa con respecto.

Así el saiyajin y tenshi se marcharon del planeta supremo

Señor Piccolo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo pero lo respecto su desición - dijo Coroni algo molesta.

Lo sé pero pero era lo que tenía que hacer vamos tenemos mucho trabajo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Ambos se fueron a cierta parte del planeta supremo para hacer su labor.

En espacio del universo 18 se veía al saiyajin un poco triste por lo que pasó en la reunión el no quería casarse otra vez aún recuerda a su esposa fallecida ap que la ángel hablo.

Señor Goku porque tan triste le molesta que se tuvo que se tenga qué volver a casar - dijo Reifa con una media sonrisa.

La verdad si pero no tengo otra opción ya que quiero lo mejor para universo ya como su protector y deber es evitar cualquier daño que lo lleve a su Destrucción - dijo Goku algo Serio.

Como usted diga pero no sé olviden que también se comprometió con la señorita Towa - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Si lo sé lo volví hacer sin darme cuenta jejejeje que pero más toca ya lo prometí - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Los dos había llegado al planeta donde quería llegar Goku el saiyajin le dijo a la angel que el quería estar solo y viniera a buscar en año ya que el quería recorrer el planeta solo la tenshi acentuó pero antes de ir ella le dejo unos casas para que tuviera problema en planeta el saiyajin le agradeció la ángel se fue y dejó al saiyajin solo a lo que hablo.

Bueno aquí vamos a vamos a ver qué me espera dentro de este año en este planeta - dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo

Que le espera a nuestro saiyajin durante este año en ese planeta bueno en próximo capítulo lo sabremos ahora necesito que me ayuden en algo es sobre los dragones y la sacerdotisas o sacerdote necesito que me ayuden con unos cuantos con los dragones solo voy escoger 4 de GT que son el dragón de 1,3,4,6 pero versión femenina los 3 necesito que me ayuden para escogerlos tiene que ser un dragón humanoide le agradecería y en cuanto a lo otro necesito que también me ayuden tengo unos nombres que serian.

Ana de shaman Kong.

Kikyo de Inuyasha.

Shion de Naruto Shippuden

Los 4 necesito que me ayuden muchas gracias y se despide su amigo jeffer0390


	10. Chapter 10

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 9

Nuestro saiyajin había llegado a este planeta porque de todos los mundos que pudo observar este era el más tranquilo por el momento y no quería llamar mucho la atención ya que el quería descansar por un año antes de comenzar a cumplir su labor como hakaishin como es correspondiente por eso tomo este año libre, Reifa le había dejado una mochila con muchas cosas que le serán de utilidad en su viaje Goku la abrió y vio que había un estuche con cápsulas no solo eso también habían unos documentos.

El saiyajin abrió los documentos y decía.

Nombre = Son Goku

Nacionalidad = japonés

Edad = 25 años

Esto último hizo levantar una ceja al saiyajin ya porque el no tenía esa edad es verdad el aparentaba tener menos edad y aveces su actitud infantil no ayudaba en muchos, gracias a esto le accionaba muchos problemas con Milk ya cuando salía con ella ala cuidad la gente pensaba que saiyajin era su hermano menor y los últimos años la situación no mejoraba ya decían que era su hijo estos comentarios molestaba mucho al saiyajin porque lastimosamente su esposa ella hiba envejeciendo al pasar de los años y él seguía igual ya que Vegeta le mencionó que los saiyajines tenía una juventud prolongada ya que ellos ser de una raza guerrera tenía que mantenerse óptimos para el combate.

El saiyajin dejo eso pensamientos triste y proseguio a continuar con los suyo saco una cápsula la presionó y en estallido de humo apareció un clóset con diferentes prendas el se cambió de ropa a ponerse una ropa más cómoda para en andar en público(Goku está usando el mismo atuendo que él tenía el saga de cell antes del enfrentamiento con este pero es usted Estado base).

Goku al terminar de cambiarse guardo otra vez el clóset en la cápsula la metió al estuche la guardo en su mochila se la coloca en la espalda pero antes de tomar su rumbo alzó vuelo para sentir las presencias en este planeta cuando cerro sus ojos noto que en este planeta había presencia que superaba al humano promedio e incluso había unos que tenía casi la misma fuerza del maestro Roshi cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Al saiyajin no le importo eso descendió al suelo y proseguio a caminar hasta la cuidad más cercana.

Olimpo del universo 18.

Se veía aún Zeus muy pensativo sobre la reunión mientras miraba la esfera del dragon convertida en piedra en ese instante se escuchó una voz.

Padre que te tiene tan pensativo - dijo la voz misteriosa .

A eres tú Apollo que se te ofrece - dijo Zeus aún pensativo.

Nada padre es que desde que venimos de esa reunión nos dejado de mirar ese esfera - dijo un Apollo serio.

A era eso no te preocupe solo es que pensaba a cual de mi hijas sería la esposa del hakaishin - dijo Zeus aún mirando esfera.

Padre no estarás pensando en eso como se te ocurre ofrecer a unas de mis hermanas a ese individuo - dijo un Apollo molesto.

Es individuo como tu le dices es hakaishin ten más respeto - dijo un Zeus molesto.

Por favor padre como le voy tener respecto alguien más débil que yo no notaste su nivel de poder si era grande pero no es nada comparado con el de nosotros - dijo un Apollo con arrogancia.

Zeus supiro su hijo aveces era muy arrogante eso le a ocacionado muchos problemas con otros dioses.

Apollo Apollo al parecer aún te falta mucho que aprender tu crees que es todo su poder - dijo un Zeus serio.

Que quieres decir con padre - dijo un Apollo molesto.

No te culpo tu nunca a visto un hakaishin en persona por eso no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer - dijo un Zeus serio.

Estas diciendo que el más fuerte que yo jajajaja deja de bromas padre - dijo un Apollo con arrogancia.

Solo es un consejo es problema tuyo si no quieres escuchar cambiando de tema Athena esta apunto de rencarnar - dijo Zeus serio.

Que no me digas que le vas a entregar Athena a ese maldito no voy a permitir - dijo un Apollo molesto.

Ese instante Zeus agarra Apollo en la boca con una mano muy enojado y dice.

Será mejor que te calles tú no eres el que tome esa decisión si no yo la verdad ya me tiene hartó con esa actitud tuya solo te digo si te atreves hacer enojar al hakaishin no voy intervenir por ti entendido Apollo - dijo un Zeus enojado.

Si padre - dijo un Apollo con enojo.

Eso espero así que lárgate que no te quiero ver - dijo un Zeus molesto.

En ese instante Apollo se retiró del recinto muy enojado y diciendo unas palabras.

Juro que me las pagarás maldito hakaishin - dijo un Apollo molesto.

Al instante de salir Apollo entro al recinto una hermosa mujer que fue directo con su padre y hablo.

Me llamaste padre - dijo la hermosa mujer con respecto.

Así es Artemis - dijo Zeus con seriedad.

Nota la apariencia de Artemis es la de película Tenkai-hen ~Overture~ que para mí luces más hermosa ya que el manga tiene una apariencia diferente por eso use la de la película

Fin de nota.

Para que me necesitas padre - dijo Artemis con respecto.

Zeus solo se rascaba la cabeza no sabía cómo explicar lo que hiba a decirle así hija.

Verás hija tu sabes que ya hay un nuevo hakaishin como kaioshin - dijo Zeus serio.

Así es padre hace poco me enteré no solo eso si no también de los cambios que hicieron al venir y déjame decirte que eso me agrado - dijo Artemis con respecto.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Zeus no esperaba que su hija estuviera enterada casi de todo lo acontecido.

Así es hija pero no venía hablar de eso sí no otra cosa - dijo Zeus aún serio.

A qué te refieres padre que quieres decir con eso - dijo Artemis un poco curiosa.

Verás hija hace poco hubo una reunión donde fuero los representantes de cada afiliación eso incluye tanto el kaioshin como el hakaishin y se llegaron a muchos acuerdo - dijo Zeus un poco calmado.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo - dijo Artemis algo curiosa.

Zeus no sabía cómo decirle sobre el acuerdo que habían llegado y no sabe cómo va reaccionar su hija ya que tenía un carácter muy fuerte al final solo suspiro y comenzó hablar.

Verás todos llegamos a un acuerdo para que no haya más conflictos entre nosotros se arregló que hakaishin se tenía que casar con una representante de cada afiliación - dijo Zeus nervioso.

Artemis solo supiro ella sabía sobre los matrimonios políticos gracias a ellos se podía solucionar muchos conflicto y también sabía sobre la poligamia que era practicado por los dioses y comenzó hablar.

Una pregunta porque a mí en vez de Athena u otra diosa del Olimpo - dijo Artemis curiosa.

Zeus supiro y hablo.

Verás hija a diferencia tuya Athena puede ser de buen corazón hasta aveces muy ingenua ella no esta preparada para tomar la decisión correcta cuando es necesario en cambio tu presenta un carácter fuerte e inamovible, y tiende a enojarte y alzar la voz al momento de expresarte eres firme y quiere mantener el lugar de los humanos y el de los dioses y no tolera faltas de nadie aunque se traté de su misma familia - dijo con Zeus con tono serio.

Y que hay de Afrodita o Eris - dijo Artemis con curiosidad.

Enserio me preguntas porque no elegí a ninguna de ellas Eris es una diosa que pueda ser muy caprichosa y además sus sentimientos no son para bueno y por lo que me dijo Hades el hakaishin apesar de título el es una persona de buen corazón y no creo le agrade mucho Eris y Afrodita ya tu sabes porque no la elegí a ella - dijo Zeus con seriedad.

Artemis solo supiro lo que padre le dijo era muy cierto no le quedaba de otra que más que aceptar y hablo.

Esta bien padre acepto ser unas de sus prometidas pero antes quiero concerlo quiero saber si es digno de ser mi futuro esposo y si no lo es no aceptaré de casarme con el no me importa si el hakaishin - dijo Artemis sería.

Zeus solo pudo sonreí por las palabras de sus hija y acepto las condiciones de ella y hablo.

Por lo menos sabes el nombre de mi prometido no creo que solo se llame hakaishin - dijo Artemis sería.

Si hija se su nombre el se llama Son Goku - dijo Zeus con una media sonrisa.

Con qué Son Goku está bien quiero concerlo lo más pronto posible - dijo Artemis sería.

De acuerdo hijo diré que venga al Olimpo y de paso lo presento con los demás dioses - dijo Zeus serio.

Esta bien si eso es todo me retiro a mi santuario - dijo Artemis con respecto.

Y así Artemis se fue del recinto Zeus pudo estar un poco tranquilo ya que soluciono uno de los 2 problema que tenía y ahora solo falta encontrar el guardia de la esfera pero para eso tiene que esperar un año a que la esfera se volviera activar y ya tenía al encargado para esta labor.

Regresando con Goku.

Hace 3 meses que el saiyajin había llegado al planeta ya lo había recorrido gran parte de su territorio hasta que finalmente llego a un país llamado Japón el durante este tiempo el había evitado en meterse en cualquier problema el estaba recorriendo el país hasta que por azares del destino llegó a una especie de templo en medio del las montañas al saiyajin le gusto mucho el lugar subió la escalera del templo y cuando llegó a la cima de este una misteriosa voz lo detuvo y le dijo.

Alto que es lo que desea en este lugar - dijo la voz misteriosa.

El saiyajin volteó a ver y era una mujer ella era una mujer curvilínea y con unos pechos enormes que al parece tiene unos 20 años se la ve usando usualmente un hakama blanco de estilo japonés. Ella tiene un pelo negro largo de cintura de longitud, lleva un kimono abierto para mostrar su pecho y lleva un collar de cuentas boscosas alrededor de su cuello su pelo era ligeramente más corto, hasta su barbilla.

El saiyajin la quedó observando y hablo.

Solo quería conocer el lugar me pareció un lugar bastante tranquilo - dijo Goku serio.

Quien eres - dijo la mujer con seriedad.

Es una falta de respeto de pedir el nombre de alguien si no antes presentase - dijo Goku serio.

La mujer solo suspiro ya el que él tenía razón y hablo.

Disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Mikumo Kushinada y cuál es el tuyo jovencito - dijo Mikumo sería.

Hola señorita Mikumo mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dígame Goku - dijo el saiyajin con su saludo clásico.

Es un gusto conocerlo joven Goku - dijo Mikumo con respecto.

Joven señorita Mikumo si yo soy mayor que usted - dijo Goku con curiosidad.

Aunque no lo creas jovencito tengo más edad de la que se ve - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

Enserio Gua tu también yo también tengo más edad de la que aparento - dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

Esto le dio curiosidad a Mikumo ya que alparecer hay más personas que tiene esa habilidad y es saiyajin comenzó hablar.

Cuántos años tienes Mikumo - dijo Goku curioso.

Vera Goku yo tengo 72 años - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

Enserio entonces eres una anciana - dijo Goku curioso.

Esto le dar tic al bella sacerdotisa en parte el tenía razón pero no le gustaba que le dijieran anciana.

Joven eso una falta de respeto no debe decirle a la gente así y tú cuantos años tienes - dijo Mikumo algo molesta.

Ese instante el saiyajin comenzó a contar con lo dedos estos dejo pensando a Mikumo ya que vio que el saiyajin no es algo listo a lo que guerrero hablo.

Vera Mikumo-chan yo tengo 60 años pero aún si tú sigues siendo mayor que yo - dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

Nota

Después del torneo del poder pasaron muchos años como leyenron el prólogo por eso tiene esa edad.

Fin de nota.

Esto sorprendió a Mikumo era verdad lo que dijo el saiyajin ella era mayor que el pero no pudo negar que el guerrero se veía muy joven incluso se veía mejor que Hayato Furinji (si mis amigos Goku está en el mundo de Kenichi por cierto es un gran manga se los recomiendo pero el saiyajin está ante de los acontecimientos de la historia original osea antes del nacimiento de Kenichi) si era verdad ella quería saber cómo lo hacía ya que método para conservar la juventud era un secreto de su familia o lo que hablo.

Vaya joven Goku eso impresionante entonces quiere conocer el templo con mucho gusto te muestro si quieres pasa - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

El saiyajin acentuó y le dio su sonrisa clásica a lo que la sacerdotisa también le devolvió una sonrisa.

Durante todo este tiempo tanto Mikumo como el saiyajin se hicieron muy bueno amigos la sacerdotisa se impresionor al saber que Goku era artista Marcia pero no cualquiera si no alguien muy avanzado el saiyajin también pudo notar que ella era también una artista Marcial pero no quiso proponerle un combate ya que aprendió su lección.

El saiyajin le contó parte de su historia eso omitiendo muchos sucesos ella se sorprendió al saber que el estuvo casado y además de tubos dos hijos y además de que tiene una nieta y también se puso un poco triste al saber que su esposa ya había fallecido observo cuando el saiyajin le mencionó sobre su esposa al el se le notaba triste.

El saiyajin le mencionó que su juventud provenía de su herencia ya que le dijo que el era de una familia guerrera pero lamentablemente ellos fueron traicionado por su señor quedando prácticamente extinguidos y además de que toda su logro fueron borrados de la historia el saiyajin no le quiso contar la verdad por eso le dijo una verdad con mentira.

Mikumo se impresionó de lo que le contó el guerrero si era verdad lo que le dijo entonces tiene alfrente de ella a un de los poco miembros existentes de una familia guerrera algo que su organización quiere pera mantendría el secreto asu organización ya que le cogió mucho aprecio al guerrero.

La bella sacerdotisa también le contó un poco de su historia el saiyajin nota que ella también sufrió un poco durante su vida ella también le contó sobre Yami ya que ella era de sus miembros y los objetivos de esta organización Goku solo escucho le dijo que no le importaba de dónde era si no su amistad ella le sonrió y le agradeció por eso.

Y así fue durante un mes completo ambos afianzaron su amistad ya Mikumo veía al saiyajin como hermano menor ya el la hacia reír por las cosas que el hacia hace tiempo que ella no reía de forma natural.

Pero lo bueno tiene que terminar y saiyajin tenía que volver a su viaje algo que a Mikumo la puso algo triste por eso.

Pero el saiyajin le prometió que la vendría a visitar y el siempre cumple una promesa esto a ella la puso un poco feliz a lo que ella le dice al guerrero que antes de partir mañana que le acompañara a tomar sake como despedida al principio el saiyajin no quería aceptar ya que a él no le gustaba la bebida alcohólicas pere ella le insistió tanto que al final el saiyajin acepto.

Así ellos pasaron tomando toda la noche hablando de cualquier tema que se ocurrirán hasta que al final Mikumo le hizo una pregunta.

Goku te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo Mikumo con una media ebria.

Adelante que deseas preguntar Mikumo-chan - dijo Goku con curiosidad.

Goku aún extrañas a tu esposa - dijo Mikumo con curiosidad.

El saiyajin se quedó callado por unos instantes y con una media sonrisa comenzó hablar.

La verdad es que si todavía la extraño mucho apesar de que ella murió hace tiempo aún no lo podido olvidar ya que apesar de todo ella era la que más comprendía jejejeje la verdad no fui un buen esposo y tampoco un buen padre aveces me perdia mucho tiempo solo me preocupaba de solo entrenar y pelear con tipo más fuerte pero cuando ella y seres queridos estuvieron en peligroso por mi egoísmo hay fui que di de cuenta que mis actos tenían una consecuencia y trate ser un mejor esposo padre y abuelo pero lastimosamente me di cuenta demasiado tarde ya que ella padecía un enfermedad heredada de su madre ella nunca dijo nada pero cuando me di de cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y eso lo que siempre me a perseguido - dijo Goku con tristeza.

Pero sabes algo Goku yo creo que ella apesar de todo ella te amo mucho - dijo Mikumo con media sonrisa.

Porque lo dice Mikumo - dijo Goku curioso.

Solo di que es instinto de mujer y además yo creo que ella no quería que tú sufrieras ella quería que siguieras adelante y que sea feliz - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Tú lo crees -dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Así es Goku - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Gracias Mikumo era una gran amiga - dijo Goku con su sonrisa.

Para eso somos los amigos Goku - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche hablando riendo y tomando hasta que amaneció.

Al día siguiente se podía ver un saiyajin levantándose con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hay mi cabeza por eso no me gusta beber licor siempre termino con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al siguiente día pero la verdad la pasé vio con Mikumo es una gran amiga - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Cuando el saiyajin se levantó de la cama noto que estaba desnudo esto lo sorprendió pero cuando miro al lado de cama nota que había un bulto el saiyajin quedó algo curioso del bulto en la cama procedió al quitar las sábanas y cuando las quitó quedó sin palabras hay estaba Mikumo desnuda no sabía que pensar ella y el lo hicieron anoche al instante Mikumo se despertó y también vio lo que había pasado no sabía que decir los dos se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Fin capítulo.

Buenos chicos hasta aquí lo dejo hasta el próximo capítulo apuesto mucho creyeron que Athena sería una de las prometidas de Goku y no fue así si no Artemis jejejeje esa no esperaba cierto.

Y por cierto aún sigo buscando al quien pongo como rey espíritu y la familia real de esta y además ya casi tengo a todos guardianes de esfera del dragón solo me falta uno aquí estan los que tengo escogidos.

Ana de shaman King

Kikyo de Inuyasha

Shio de Naruto Shippuden

Chiaki Enno de zenki

Rei hino de Sailoon moon

Uno es sorpresa solo lo revelarse más adelante.

Y solo me faltarían uno así que todavía si me siguieren unos cuantos para si me decido.

En cuanto a los dragones como la mencione solo tengo hasta el momento que son.

El dragón de una estrella de gt.

El dragón de 3 estrellas de gt

El dragón de 4 estrellas de gt

Dragón de 6 estrellas versión femenina de gt pero esta es opcional puede que la cambie así que si siguieren otros dragones sería de ayuda.

Gracias por leer este capítulo se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 10

Se veía el saiyajin muy callado no sabía que dice el ya que no recordaba nada de acontecido anoche solo observaba a Mikumo sin decir una palabra ya que las mismas tampoco recordaba nada al parecer ambos se Pasarón del tragos y finalmente sucumbieron a los deseos más carnales el saiyajin tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto ya afuera.

Pensamientos de Goku.

Maldición que fue lo que hice no puedo creer que terminara haciendolo con Mikumo ella va creer que me aproveché de la situación será que mejor valla antes de que empeore las cosa.

Fin de pensamientos.

Así el saiyajin comenzó a empacar sus cosas también se cambió y cuando estaba a punto de irse una voz lo detuvo.

Era Mikumo que todavía estaba desnuda pero cubría su cuerpo con unas sábanas y ella comenzó hablar.

Así que te vas sin despedirte Son Goku no creí que fueras de esas personas que huyeran de los problemas - dijo Mikumo sería

Mikumo los siento no creas que quise aprovecharme de la situación - decía Goku un poco triste.

Pero bella sacerdotisa lo detuvo y le dijo.

No tienes que preocuparte lo que paso paso ambos no estábamos consciente de lo que hacíamos - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

Pero - decí del saiyajin antes de ser detenido.

Ya te dije que no te preocuparas yo sé que eres una buena persona y nunca obligaría hacer algo que otra persona no quisiera hacer ademas ambos seriamos culpable ya que fui que te insistió para que tomáramos - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

Entonces no estás enojada Mikumo - dijo Goku curioso.

Ya te dije que no - dijo Mikumo ya algo molesta.

Entonces todavía somos amigos - dijo Goku el Saiyajin algo nervioso.

Mikumo solo supiro ya que el saiyajin podía ser un poco irritable pero no podía negar que el era persona de buen corazón se acercó a él y puso su mano en el rostro del guerrero y hablo.

Claro Goku que si todavía soy tu amiga yo no soy de esas personas que se deja llevar por pequeñeces - dijo Mikumo con tan media sonrisa.

El saiyajin solo pudo sonreír ya que no había perdido la amistad con Mikumo ya que el guerrero el tiempo que pasó con ella le cogió mucho cariño y también mucho aprecio a lo que ella comenzó hablar.

Pero aún si parece que te pasaste algo anoche ya que mis caderas me duele bastante no se como estoy levantada jajajaja - dijo Mikumo con burla.

El saiyajin solo pudo sonrojarse por eso ya cuando lo hacía con el Milk tenía el mismo problemas hasta que ella se acostumbro a su ritmo y luego de eso podían dura varía horas teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Hay que volverlos a repetir pero cuando no estemos embriagados - dijo Mikumo con media sonrisa

Que quieres decir con eso - dijo Goku algo curioso.

No escuchaste vaya aveces eres algo tono Goku dije que hay a volverlo hacer pero sin que tomemos que dice - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

Entonces quieres que sea tu pareja - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Jajajaja claro que no quien dijo que teníamos que ser pareja para hacerlo - dijo Mikumo con burla.

Entonces a qué te refieres con eso - dijo Goku con curiosidad.

No puedo creer lo tonto que eres te digo que solo seamos amigos con beneficios eso es todo - dijo Mikumo un poco molesta.

Amigos con beneficios que eso - dijo Goku inclinado un poco su cabeza.

La sacerdotisa solo pudo suspirar hay un límite para la ingenuidad pero esto es el como a lo que comenzó explicar.

Osea que podemos tener relaciones sexuales sin tener que preocuparse de que estemos en una relación amorosa - dijo Mikumo con un tono suave.

Ya entiendo y eso quieres me parece bien - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

La sacerdotisa solo sonrió ya que saiyajin acepto su propuesta y así pasaron la mañana hablando del tema ya el llegando al medio día el saiyajin se despidió de Mikumo prometiendo que volvería en 6 meses ella acepto y así el guerrero partió a un nuevo rumbo.

Un lugar muy alejado del universo 18.

Se podía ver al namekiano que hiba con Coroni a un extraño lugar a lo que la bella le pregunta al namekiano para dónde hiba pero el namekiano no respondía nada solo siguieron su camino esto molesto un poco a la bella Kaio ya el kaioshin no suele ser muy comunicativo haste que namekiano hablo.

Por fin llegamos a nuestra destino - dijo el namekiano serio.

Que esté lugar señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con curiosidad.

Este es el nido del tiempo donde vive el dios del tiempo de este universo - dijo namekiano serio.

El dios del tiempo no sabía que existiera uno - dijo Coroni algo confundida.

Eso es lógico solo pocos saben de sus existencias - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y cuál es su función señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con curiosidad.

El está encargado de mantener que curso del tiempo siga su ritmo sin alteracion y de castigar aquellos que quieran alterar o viajen en el tiempo sin su consentimiento - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Eso es impresionante y cuál sería su jerarquía señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni curiosa.

El seria la 3 deidad más importante del universo solo estaría por debajo del hakaishin y kaioshin - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Esto sorprendió a la bella Kaio no cría que hubiera otra deidad suprema aparte del kaioshin o hakaishin a lo que ella hablo.

Y porque no entervino cuando el universo más lo necesitaba - dijo Coroni algo molesta.

Porque esa no su función es solo debe encargarse que el tiempo y nada más y ya no preguntes nada más entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

La bella Kaio acentúa y se quedó callada en ese momento ambos escucharon una voz misteriosa que les dijo.

Vaya pero que sorpresa es honor que el kaioshin venga a verme jajajaja - dijo la voz misteriosa.

El placer es mío Chronos el dios del tiempo (para los que no sepan en saint Seiya hay dos dioses con el mismo nombre unos es Kronos que es líder de los titanes y el otro es Chronos que es dios de tiempo como vieron solo diferencia por la primera letra ) - dijo Piccolo serio.

Aque debo tu presencia en mis dominios Piccolo - dijo Chronos serio.

Tú sabes a qué vengo así que deja de hacerte el ignorante - dijo Piccolo serio.

Jajajaja eso me agrada director al grano eres muy diferente a los otros kaioshin con los que tratado - dijo Chronos serio.

Nota.

Bueno algunos de ustedes se pregunta la apariencia de Chronos el problema es que no se mostrado su apariencia real en saint Seiya en next dimension se le representa por un conjunto galaxias y lost canvats el aparece en forma de reloj de arena.

Fin de nota.

En instante el lugar comenzó a cambiar en antes se veía un conjuntos de galaxias para tomar forma de un reloj de arena gigante y reloj comenzó hablar.

Así es Piccolo si se que has venido acá - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

Entonces esto será rápido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Jajajaja me agrada cada vez me imagino que mi hermana te hablo de mi por eso estás acá - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

En efecto ella me conto sobre ti también me dijo como era tu forma de trabajar y me agrada mucho tu método - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Universo 7 nido del tiempo.

Se podía ver una pequeña niña con una sonrisa lujuriosa viendo una foto.

Bardock-kun eres realmente sexy sin camisa jujujuju - dijo la pequeña niña con lujuria.

Esta pequeña niña era chronoa la kaioshin del tiempo del universo 7.

Achu al parecer alguien hablo de mi ojalá sea Bardock-kun - chronoa con lujuria.

Regresando al universo 18.

Ella me contó que no duda en atacar a aquellos que perturben la paz del tiempo, sin importar si se trata de otro dios aun cuando es un dios que está dispuesto a terminar con la vida de todos aquellos que intentan cambiar la historia. No obstante, puede llegar a ser razonable por momentos y también me menciono que eres una figura de gran sabiduría por tu gran conocimiento de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la historia y además demuestra ser en algunas ocasiones ser bastante serio pero que en otras ocasiones también demuestras que posee un sentido del humor algo retorcido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Que puedo decir me que es un honor que sepas todo eso de mí jajaja - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

Ya dejando las presentaciones a un lado si sabes a qué vine - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Como ya te dije si se para que viniste y si no te preocupes no voy descuidar mi trabajo como ya lo dijiste yo castigo severamente aquellos que perturben la paz del tiempo - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

Me alegra saber eso no quiero que ocurra otra vez lo de black o algo parecido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Coroni estaba confundida ella no sabía que hablaban el namekiano y Chronos pero ella mejor permaneció callada ya no quería interrupir la reunión.

Bueno si eso es todo Piccolo es mejor que vuelva a lo mío no te preocupe se lo que pasó con ese tal black y tenlo por seguro que aquí no va pasar los mismos yo soy muy diferente a mis hermanos si tengo actuar de forma inmediata lo haré - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

El namekiano solo pudo sonreír con eso pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

A por cierto antes de irme dile hakaishin que tenga cuidado con el clan de las brujas esas malditas no son poderosas pero tiene habilidades muy peligrosas y además son muy escurridizas - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

Clan de las brujas quienes son ellas - dijo Piccolo Serio.

Lo siento ya no puedo darte más información y tú lo sabes muy bien así que me despido - dijo Chronos en forma de reloj.

Y así Chronos despareció del lugar dejando al namekiano y Coroni solo al que namekiano hablo.

Coroni sabe algo del clan de las brujas - dijo namekiano serio.

Muy poco señor Piccolo toda la información que había de ellas se perdió hace mucho tiempo solo hay pocos libros y todos ellos están en la biblioteca del planeta del gran Kaio - dijo Coroni sería.

Ya veo entiendo entonces te tengo una tarea como la nueva gran kaio-sama ve a tu nuevo planeta y busca toda información que tenga sobre ellas - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y que hará usted señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con duda.

Tengo que ir a otro lugar así que no perdamos más tiempo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y así ambos partieron así respectivos lugares Coroni fue al planeta del gran kaio-sama a buscar toda la información necesaria del clan de las brujas y namekiano fue otro lugar sin decir nada.

Regresando con el Saiyajin

El saiyajin había recorrido gran parte de Japón le pareció muy interesante el lugar tenía costumbre muy parecida a su mundo pero su tecnología era muy retrasado eso no le importo mucho el que quería llegar a un lugar que le mencionó Mikumo antes de irse después de un tiempo lo encontro ese lugar era el Ryozanpaku.

Vio que el lugar era una especie de mansión antigua toca las puertas del lugar y cuando por fin abrió vio que le abrió fue una pequeña niña a lo que saiyajin le habló.

Hola mi nombre Son Goku pero puedes decirme Goku y como te llamas - dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

Pero la niña le cerró la puerta en la cara de Goku al saiyajin le salió un pequeño tic en ojo asi que volvió a tocar y le volvió abrir la puerta la misma niña.

Oye es de mala educación tirarle la puerta alguien en la cara lo sabía - dijo Goku con reproche.

Pero la niña hiba a volver a tirar la puerta pero el saiyajin puso el pié deteniendola esto hizo que el guerrero gritara ya que le dolió el impacto eso fue escudado por un hombre que salió y dijo.

Muy buenos día joven que se le ofrece en este lugar - dijo el hombre con respecto.

O lo siento a eso hiba pero la pequeña me cerró la puerta sin que diera una explicación mi nombre es Son Goku pero dígame Goku y cuál es el tuyo - dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

Es placer de conocerlo joven Goku mi nombre es Hayato Furinji y la pequeña es Shigure lo siento por su descortesía es que ellas hace poco vino a nuestro dojo y todavía no sabe cómo interactuar con las personas - dijo Hayato con respecto.

No sé preocupe por eso es un gusto conocerlo así que tu eres Shigure es un placer - dijo Goku agachándose a estar a par con ella con su sonrisa clásica.

La pequeña Shigeru se escondió atrás de Hayato algo tímida y dijo.

Es gusto mi nombre es Shigure - dijo Shigeru tímidamente.

Nota.

Como dije en anterior capítulo Goku esta en mundo de Kenichi pero ante que el naciera es por eso que Shigeru es una niña todavía ya que ella es la más joven de los maestros del Royzanpaku

Fin de nota.

Y dígame qué lo trae a mi dojo - dijo Hayato con curiosidad.

Bueno verá una amiga me recomendó este dojo y me dijo personas muy fuerte y por lo que veo que no mintió - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

O vaya que interesante y entonces vienes a pelear con nosotros jejejeje - dijo Hayato activando su instito asesino para intimidar a Goku.

Pero el saiyajin no se inmutó por ese instinto así que el activo un poco del suyo esto soprendio al viejo ya que eran de los pocos que no sucumbia ante su mirada y hablo.

Jojojo interesante muchacho y se puede saber cuál es nombre de tu amiga - dijo Hayato curioso.

Claro porque no su nombre es Mikumo - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Enseguida al viejo guerrero cambio a un rostro más serio y hablo.

Ya veo así que conoces a Mikumo - dijo Hayato Serio.

Así es ella es una buena amiga además que te mando saludos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ya entiendo jejejeje bueno quieres pasar y conocer a las demás personas del Ryozanpaku - dijo Hayato con una media sonrisa.

Eso me gustaría - dijo Goku con un tono feliz.

Al entrar al mansión Goku vio que había otras dos personas uno era Ma kensei que era el maestro de todas las artes chinas el le hacia recordar un poco al maestro Roshi ya que leía el mismo tipo de revista que su maestro esto le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al saiyajin y el otro era Akisame Koetsuji era el maestro del Jiu-jitsu a simple vista se vía un persona normal pero todo lo contrario se notaba el gran poder que poseía no solo era un maestro en las artes marciales si no también en diferentes ramas como el arte la medicina entre otras.

Nota

Para los que se pregunta por Sasaki y apachai ellos todavía no habían llegado al Royzanpaku.

Fin nota.

El saiyajin se llevó muy bien con todos los maestros porque ellos tenía la misma filosofía en las artes marciales que el esto le agrado al saiyajin hasta la pequeña Shigure se acercaba más al saiyajin ya que le guerrero era muy cariñoso con ella al pasar de los meses Goku había aprendido muchas cosas de ellos con Ma kensei le enseñó muchas de sus habilidades como técnicas y con Akisame fue algo más sorprendente ya que le había contado sobre los tipos de músculos que tenía el cuerpo humano los rojos que era fuerte pero poco resistentes y los blancos que eran resistentes pero poco fuerte y los Rosa que tenía los mejor de ambos y gracias a un entrenamiento que creo pudo convertir todos sus músculos al tipo rosa.

El saiyajin hizo el mismo entranamiento que hizo Akisame para convertir todos sus músculos al tipo rosa los maestros se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el saiyajin era prodigio para las artes marciales y final el saiyajin como agradecimiento el les va enseñar el estilo de la tortuga.

Los maestros se preguntaron cual era ese estilo ya que nunca lo había conocido el saiyajin solo pudo sonreír y le dijo ese estilo fue creado por su maestro y además antes de aprende dicho estilo el cuerpo tenía que pasar por un riguroso entrenamiento físico para el cuerpo pudiera resistir el estilo esto ánimo a los maestros y así fue durante en mes seguido sin descanso los maestros aprendienro el estilo de la tortuga no fue fácil ellos lo admitieron hasta la pequeña Shigure entreno con ellos para hacerse más fuerte.

Como agradecimiento Hayato le enseñó sus mejores técnicas una de ellas era el zieuzuken que consistía que con tus manos creas una especie de cúpula y el abversario que entrara a dicha cúpula ya no podía concertar un golpe ya que el usuario de la técnica podía leer todos sus movimientos y adaptarse al ritmo del openente el saiyajin soprendio por dicha técnica y agradecio por esto ya en último mes de estadía en Royzanpaku.

El saiyajin le contó un poco de su historia a los maestros del Royzanpaku la pequeña Shigure se sentaba en las piernas del saiyajin ya que ella concideraba al guerrero como su primer amigo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su historia cabe recalcar que saiyajin le contó las mismas historia que le contó a Mikumo ya no quería contarle toda la verdad todavía los presentes no podían creer que el saiyajin tuviera 60 años ya que parecía de 25 esto el causó gracia al saiyajin pero dejaron eso de lado Hayato se sorprendió que el guerrero tenía mucho parecido con el ya que también su esposa había falleció y que también tenía un hijo y muy pronto va ser abuelo.

Y así paso el mes y guerrero tenía que partir los maestros se despidieron de el saiyajin les prometio que vendría a visitarlos a los que los maestros acentuaron la pequeña Shigure era otra caso ella no quería el guerrero se fuera se aferró en la pierna de este diciendo que no se vaya el saiyajin le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que promete venir a visitarla a lo que pequeña le dice que si es verdad a lo que el guerrero dijo que si ya que nunca rompe una promesa así volviendo acariciar la cabeza haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

Y ahora a donde vas Goku - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Bueno antes de hacer mi trabajo tengo que ir A vistar una amiga - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

O ya veo me mandas saludos de mi parte - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Claro que lo hare - dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así el saiyajin partió pero antes se despidió de todos.

Después de unos días por fin llegó al templo donde vía Mikumo el saiyajin estaba contento de ver a su amiga.

Cuando por fin llego a la cima donde estaba el templo el noto que su amiga no estaba afuera y eso era raro ya que ella siempre a esta hora estaba afuera así que decidió entrar a la casa así si fue cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa.

Hay estaba Mikumo sentada en silla pero más sorprendente es que ella no llevá su tradicional traje de sacerdotisa si no trajes más cómodo y amplio los cuales usan las mujeres embarazadas en efecto ella está embarazada esto dejo sorprendido al saiyajin y ella al notar al guerrero con una sonrisa le dijo.

Alparecer si es verdad que sí cumples tus promesas Goku bienvenido Goku es placer verte otra vez - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Hola Mikumo-chan es placer volverte a verte - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Alparecer estas sorprendido no te culpo yo también me sorprendí cuando me enteré - dijo Mikumo con una voz suave.

Lo verdad si me sorprendí no me esperaba estos - dijo Goku con sorpresa.

Entonces está enojado por esto - dijo Mikumo algo seria.

No para nada solo es que no como sentirme jejejeje - dijo Goku algo nervioso.

Jejejeje tu siempre tan descomplicado - dijo Mikumo con media sonrisa.

Osea que tengo que casarme contigo no es así - dijo Goku Serio.

Mikumo levantó una ceja por lo que dijo y suspiro y comenzó hablar.

Ya te lo había dicho la última vez que no vimos solo somos amigos esto paso porque tuvo que pasar así que no te preocupe por esto solo amigo con beneficios eso es todo - dijo Mikumo algo seria.

El saiyajin solo acentúo a lo que ella dijo entonces comenzó hablar.

Si tú está bien con eso entonces no voy quejar pero eso sí te prometo que estare pendiente de ellos - dijo Goku serio.

De ellos como sabes que son dos si no te le dicho solo hace poco me enteré - dijo Mikumo algo asombrada.

El saiyajin solo suspiro alparecer tendría que contarle la verdad.

Mikumo-cha al no me queda de otra voy contarte toda mi historia completa - dijo Goku Serio.

Osea lo que me contaste no fue verdad - dijo Mikumo algo seria.

Eso no es cierto si te conté mi historia pero una parte pero ahora que estás embarazada tengo que contarte toda la verdad así para no alargar esto pon tu mano en mi cabeza hay vas a saber quién soy en realidad - dijo Goku serio.

La sacerdotisa acentúa y hace caso a lo que hizo Goku puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a ver todo los recuerdos del saiyajin desde el principio hasta lo que le acontece ahora cabe resaltar la sacerdotisa se sorprendió por todo lo que vio y cuando terminó de ver los recuerdos del saiyajin hablo.

Vaya interesante no me esperaba esto así que eres uno de los últimos supervivientes de los saiyajines y además de los poderoso que eres y que también que eres un hakaishin jajajaja no me esperaba esto - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Mikumo lo que te mostré tiene que permanece en secreto entendido - dijo Goku serio.

No te preocupe por eso no se lo diré a nadie y además cuando ellos vayan a nacer le tengo que cortar la cola si es que nacen con ella - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Cuántos meses tienes - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Y preguntas eso eres un tono sin remedio pues 6 meses solo faltan 3 meses para que nascan - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Entendido entonces volveré en 3 meses como te dije voy estar pendiente de ellos y no dejaré que alguien le haga daño - dijo Goku serio.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso Goku yo te prometo que no les pasará nada te lo juro - dijo Mikumo sería.

El saiyajin acentuó en ese momento en cielo aprecio una luz blanca que aterrizó en medio del templo Goku salió junto a Mikumo el saiyajin sabía quién era ya que su tiempo había acabado y se escuchó una voz conocida por el guerrero.

Señor Goku su años de descanso termino es hora que vuelva a su trabajo como hakaishin - dijo Reifa seria.

Hola Reifa tanto tiempo sin verte si ya lo sé es que me estoy despidiendo de una amiga - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La tenshi vio que al lado de Goku había una mujer embarazada con una sonrisa juguetona hablo.

Vaya señor Goku usted no pierde el tiempo jejejeje que dirán sus prometidas sobre esto - dijo Reifa con tono pícaro.

Pues no pueden decir nada y si no le gusta eso no me importa ya que yo soy el hakaishin - dijo Goku serio.

Eso me agrada señor Goku usted tiene que hacer valer como hakaishin como máxima autoridad del universo porque si no lo van a respetar - dijo Reifa con una media sonrisa.

Gracias Reifa déjame que te presente a mi amiga - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Con qué amiga osea que son de ese tipo de amigos jujujuju - dijo Reifa con picardía.

Ya basta Reifa - dijo Goku sonrojado.

Mikumo solo pudo reír ya que Goku se veía un poco tierno cuando estaba sonrojado.

Bueno como decía Reifa te presento a Mikumo es una gran amiga y como verás está embarazada de mi - dijo Goku un poco sonrojado.

Es gusto en concerlo señorita Mikumo - decía Reifa con respecto.

Y Mikumo ella es mi ángel asistente su nombre es Reifa - dijo Goku serio.

Es placer de también conocerla señorita Reifa - dijo Mikumo con respecto.

Bueno señor Goku lamento de molestar pero debe volver a su trabajo y además que el señor Zeus solicitá su presencia en el Olimpo - dijo Reifa seria.

Goku solo suspiro acentúa se hiba a despedir de Mikumo pero fue interrumpido con su tenshi.

Pero antes señor Goku señorita Mikumo le gustaría saber los sexo de los bebés - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Bueno Goku no le sorprendió esto ya que sabía de las capacidades de los ángeles así que el saiyajin miro a Mikumo este el aciente para que aceptara cosa que hizo y la ángel prosedio y con su báculo se acercó al vientre de Mikumo y dijo.

Vaya alparecer son una niña y un niño y no tiene cola felicidades señor Goku señorita Mikumo - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres se alegraron por la noticia y la sacerdotisa hablo.

Me agrada de escuchar eso Goku que nombre quieres ponerles - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Mikumo-chan eso te lo dejo a ti ya que yo soy malo para eso jejejeje - dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La sacerdotisa acepto entonces el saiyajin se despidió de ella diciendo que en 3 meses vendría cosas que ella acepto la tenshi también se despidió dejándolo sola a Mikumo y ellas en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Mikumo.

Quien lo diría qué el padre de mis hijos era un dios de la Destrucción y ahora tendré que cuidarme bien de Yami y esa organización se entera de mis hijos ellos van querer utilizarlos como ganado y eso no lo voy a permitir aún tengo que estar con ellos por un tiempo más para no levantar sospechas.

Fin de pensamientos

En especial se puede ver a nuestro saiyajin junto con su ángel a lo que la tenshi le pregunta.

Que va a hacer ahora señor donde piensa ir sabe que tiene mucha responsabilidad ahora no solo tiene que ir al Olimpo si no a las diferentes facciones ellos quieren que conozca a sus futuras prometidas y no solo eso también tiene que buscar el guardián de la esfera y además de su trabajo como hakaishin - dijo Reifa seria.

El saiyajin solo suspiro ya que de ahora en adelante tenía mucho trabajo a lo que hablo.

Primero que todo vamos a Olimpo después iremos a un planeta llamado el planeta Shinobi por lo que vi en los recuerdos de Hashirama y tobirama es un planeta muy conflicto y lo de la esfera eso hay tiempo de sobra ella me dirá cuando encuentre el indicado - dijo Goku serio.

La Ángel aciente pero antes cambia el traje del saiyajin para tener otra vez su traje de Goku Xeno y así ambos partieron a su destino.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos amigos ya vieron lo que pasó ahora veremos cómo será recibido Goku en Olimpo y además de la advertencia que le dijo Chronos a Piccolo sobre el clan de las brujas y también los primeros hijos de Goku en su universo jejejeje y como dije en capitulo anterior solo me falta un guardia y aún no se cual escoger pero muy pronto lo sabrán en cuanto los dragones peus aún tengo los mismos todavía no me decido jejejeje bueno se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima no vemos


	12. Chapter 12

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto lo hago para entretener

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 11

Universo 13

En planeta distante se puede ver que fue considerado el mejor asesinó del universo 6 ahora el actual Hakaishin del universo 13.

El ex asesinó el hiba caminando con su peculiar estilo y con su atuendo tradicional ya que este no quiso vestirse como un hakaishin al lado del hiba una hermosa ángel muy parecida a Margarita pero la diferencia es que ella tenía el cabello suelto su nombre era Lilly y está habló.

Señor Hit porque no solo destruye el planeta como se lo dije - dijo Lilly curiosa.

Pero el ex asesinó solo permaneció en silencio este hizo enojar a la bella ángel ya que el ex asesinó era muy callado y pocas veces le hablaba.

Me está escuchando señor Hit no me ignores eso de mala educación - dijo Lilly con un puchero.

Pero Hit todavía permanecía en silencio la ángel solo pudo suspirar y es sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Lilly.

Maldición porque me tocó al más callado de todos esto lo decía mientras lloraba cómica mente todos mis otros 5 hermanos que fuimos escogidos para ser los asistentes del los 6 nuevos dioses destructores fui la que peor suerte tuvo.

Fin de pensamientos.

Los dos seguían caminado hasta que el ex asesinó habló.

Lilly quieres saber porqué no e destruido este planeta - dijo Hit Serio.

Hasta que por fin me habló señor Hit claro que me gustaría saber - dijo Lilly con curiosidad.

Verás en mis años como asesinó e aprendido que uno antes de hacer un trabajo uno tiene que analizar y buscar información del objetivo ya que nunca se te todo la información completa y después de analizar y recopilar la información necesaria ya uno toma la decisión de tomar o no el trabajo - dijo Hit serio.

Eso que tiene que ver con su trabajo de hakaishin señor Hit ya que usted solo debe destruir planeta que no cumplan las condiciones adecuadas - dijo Lilly seria.

A eso hiba e tomado mi decisión al estar un mes en este planeta e decido que de var ser destruido - dijo Hit serio.

En instante tanto Hit como su ángel se elevaron hacia el espacio ya en el espacio el ex asesinó saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos dijo unas palabras.

HAKAI - dijo Hit Serio.

De inmediato el planeta desapareció como si nunca estuviera hay y los 2 partieron a sus siguiente destino.

Universo 18

Se ve una estela de color blanco recorriendo el universo hay estaba tanto Goku como Reifa al saiyajin se le veia muy pensativo esto fue notado por su bella asistente a lo que ella le dijo.

Que lo tiene tan preocupado señor Goku - dijo Reifa con un tono preocupada.

Lo siento por preocuparte Reifa-chan la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso por lo que me viene ahora y no solo eso sí no que también voy ser padre de nuevo - dijo Goku con una risa nerviosa.

Bueno tienen algo de razón además acuerdese que usted está va estar comprometido tarde que temprano hiba ser padre no fue con una de sus prometidas pero al final lo fue - dijo Reifa seria.

Eso también va ser problema no se como lo vayan a tomar aún que todavía no las conozco jajajaja - dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Señor Goku usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso usted es el hakaishin si usted lo desea puede tener lo que usted quiera y nadie puede negarse es por eso que nunca debe dudar de sus decisiones entendido - dijo Reifa seria.

Gracias Reifa tienes razón debo hace respetar mi título sea a las buenas o las malas - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Eso me alegra señor Goku - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Tú sabes cómo son los dioses olímpicos no quiero llevarme una mala sorpresa - dijo Goku serio.

Bueno señor Goku usted tendrá que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta jejejeje - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Que mala eres Reifa-chan pues que más da - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Y así los dos seguían su marcha hacia el Olimpo.

Planeta el gran kaio-sama.

La nueva gran kaio-sama llegó a su planeta para ir directamente a la biblioteca del planeta ya que en ella contaba con mucha información sobre las diferentes razas que hay en el universo pero su búsqueda sería en vano ya que no pudo encontrar nada sobre el clan de las brujas y eso la tenía con estrés.

Maldición no encontrado nada sobre ellas y se supone que está la biblioteca más antigua del universo pero no hay nada esto es muy sospechoso - dijo Coroni sería.

Y el señor Piccolo se fue a otra parte sin decirme nada que estara haciendo - dijo Coroni seria

Solo me queda una opción no quería recurrir a eso pero no hay más opcion tendré que ir a visitar a ser desagradable - dijo Coroni con tono serio.

Y así la bella Kaio se fue de su planeta para dirigirse a un lugar que no quería ir pero no le quedaba de otra ya que lo que le dijo el dios Chronos sobre el peligroso que le avecina a Goku eso la tenía muy preocupada.

Olimpo del universo 18.

El saiyajin junto con su angel asistente llegaron a las puertas del Olimpo de inmediato las puertas se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el mismo Zeus.

Bienvenido sea Hakaishin Sama al Olimpo - dijo Zeus con respecto.

Señor Zeus solo dígame Goku dejemos los honorífico de un lado - dijo Goku con respecto.

Como usted diga joven Goku ya que muy pronto seremos familia jajajaja vamos que nos espera en el salón principal no hay que hacerlo esperar cierto - dijo Zeus con una media sonrisa.

Sería un placer y si estoy de acuerdo con lo dices - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Así los 3 se dirigieron al salón principal donde hay estaba los otros dioses olímpicos esperando la llegada de el saiyajin en especial la que sera su prometida ya ella quería comprobar si el saiyajin era digno de estar con ella pero lo que sabía que su vida hiba cambiar apenas que conociera al guerrero.

Oye Afrodita tu sabes porque nos reunió acá - dijo una Eris poco molesta.

No lo sabes el Hakaishin Sama viene a visitarnos es por eso que estamos acá esperandolo - dijo una Afrodita con media sonrisa.

Nota.

La apariencia que tiene Eris va ser la película pero después va tener un cambio a la que tiene en saint Seiya sho y la Afrodita es la del vídeo juegos saint Seiya online siquiera busque la para que vea cómo es.

Fin de nota.

Con que el Hakaishin Sama el dios de la Destrucción esto debe ser el destino jajajaja - dijo Eris con una sonrisa.

A qué te refieres Eris con eso - dijo una Afrodita curiosa.

No lo entiendes yo siendo la diosa del caos y la sangre y el Hakaishin Sama siendo el dios de la Destrucción estamos destinados a estar juntos - decía una Eris con arrogancia.

Esta segura de lo que dices no crees que estas exagerando - dijo una Afrodita seria.

Esta dudando de mí y quien podia ser la compañera ideal del Hakaishin Sama además de mi - dijo Eris molesta.

Hay dos una seria Athena y la otra su hermana Artemis ya que no creo que Zeus no aprovecharía está oportunidad de que una de sus hijas sea la esposa del Hakaishin Sama - dijo Afrodita seria.

Jajajaja no me hagas reír Athena es solo una chiquilla y además ella acaba de rencarnar y Artemis es solo una amargada no creo que se preste para eso - dijo Eris con tono de burla.

Yo no estaría tan segura de eso pero te doy un consejo mejor ten cuidado con lo que haces y no haga una estupidez - dijo Afrodita seria.

Pero antes de que Eris le respondiera las puertas del salón se abrieron los presentes vieron que entraron dos personas una era Zeus el otro era un joven que no conocían y al lado del el venía una hermosa joven a lo que el Zeus hablo.

Perdón por hacerlo esperar como pueden ver mi lado está el hakaishin su nombre es Son Goku y la bella señorita es su asistente su nombre es Reifa - dijo Zeus serio.

Los presentes que no conocía al saiyajin se sorprendieron de la apariencia del guerrero no esperaba que luciera así por parte de las diosas se sonrojaron al ver el saiyajin ya que su traje le quedaba apretado sobre todo su camisa negra por parte de Afrodita ella relamias los labios ya que el saiyajin era tipo de hombre que le gustaba Eris solo queria quedarse con el guerrero.

En cambio Artemis solo miraba al guerrero no lo hiba negar el joven era apuesto pero ella no buscaba solo eso sí no que tuviera las grandes cualidades.

Bueno para lo presente que saben hace poco se hizo una reunión que se reunieron la diferentes facciones y se llegó a un acuerdo de paz de parte de todo pero no solo eso sí no también se decidió que el hakaishin se comprometería en matrimonio y todos aceptamos y ya se decidió quien sera su prometida por parte de nosotros - dijo Zeus serio.

Los presentes se quedaron callados unos sorprendidos uno estaba molestó por la noticia y otra que llena de felicidad y uno pregunto quién fue la escogida pregunto un dios.

La escogida fue Artemis - dijo Zeus serio.

Nadie hablo muchos quedaron sorprendidos ya que no esperaba que Artemis fuera la escogida pero una estaba molesta con la noticia esa era Eris pero solo se quedo callada porque no era el momento para reclamar.

Joven quiero presentarle a mi querida hija su nombre es Artemis - dijo Zeus con una media sonrisa.

El saiyajin fue directo con la diosa no hiba negar la joven era sumamente hermosa ambos se miraron de frente a lo que saiyajin hablo.

Es un gusto en conocerte señorita Artemis mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dígame Goku - dijo el saiyajin con una media sonrisa.

La diosa solo se quedo callada veía al guerrero de frente de ella no sabía que decir hasta que habló.

Es un gusto en conocerlo señor Goku mi nombre es Artemis espero llevarnos muy bien ahora en adelante - dijo Artemis con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin solo acentúa la bella diosa alzó su mano derecha al principio el saiyajin no sabia porque hasta que recordo la clase de ética que le dio Reifa a lo que el saiyajin la tomo y le dio en beso esto hizo sonrojar un poco a la diosa ya que cuando el saiyajin le besó la mano sintió una calidad sensación.

Esto alegro a Zeus ya que todo hiba bien hasta que alguien que no quería que hablo.

Vaya pero mire quien tenemos acá si no a un dios falso no se porque mi padre acepto eso solo eres un fracasado - dijo Apollo con burla.

El saiyajin no le gusto en la forma que le hablaba pero antes de responder Zeus hablo.

Apollo te dije que le tuvieras más respeto al señor Goku el es hakaishin - dijo Zeus molesto.

Jajajaja el hakaishin esto el hakaishin aquello no se porque le tiene miedo para mí no es la gran cosa - dijo Apollo arrogante.

Apollo seguia con su burla hasta que vio a Reifa y sonrió maliciosamente.

Oye preciosa porque pierdes el tiempo con eso falso dios y porque no vienes con un verdadero dios yo te daré grande placeres - dijo Apollo maliciosamente.

Pero la bella ángel lo ignoro esto molesto Apollo hiba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Artemis.

Hermano pero que actitud es esa no seas arrogante ten más respeto con el señor Goku - dijo Artemis enojada.

Tu cállate hermana no tienes derecho al hablarme se te olvidaz quien soy yo el dios del sol y tú solo era la diosa de la luna - dijo Apollo arrogante.

Será el dios de los idiotas hermano - dijo Artemis enojada.

El comentario de su hermana hizo que Apollo se enfadara se acercó a su hermana con intención de golpearla Artemis solo pudo cerrar sus ojo para recibir el impacto al ver que el golpe no llegaba abrió sus ojos quedando sorprendida era el saiyajin que tenía agarrada la mano de Apollo al lo que el guerrero hablo.

Solo eres basura no te voy permitr que le dé un golpe Artemis - dijo Goku molesto.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la diosa que no esperaba que el saiyajin la defendiera de su hermano.

Como te atreves a tocarme basura solo eres un dios de fal…

No pudo terminar de hablar Apollo y que el saiyajin le tapó la boca con su mano a lo que el guerrero hablo.

Ya mejor que te calles solo era un dios de rango medio es hora que recibas un castigo por haberme insultado y no solo eso te hibas atrever a golpear a mi prometida - dijo Goku enojado.

En ese instante el saiyajin aumento su poder de forma moustrosa transformándose en el dios rojos todos los presentes se quedaron aterrados por el inmenso poder del saiyajin.

Que te asusta por este poder tan insignificante no uso ni el 10% de mi poder - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de saber que es no era ni el 10% de verdadero poder.

Las diosas era otra cosa Afrodita estaba excitada por ese poder Eris aún seguía pensado ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos pero Artemis era otra cosa ella se sentía protegida por ese poder.

Eres solamente una escoria que te escondes por ese título que tienes y te crees la gran cosas pero solo eres un dios de clase media en cambio yo soy un dios supremo hay muchas diferencias entre tu yo si quiero puedo matarte aquí y nadie dirá nada pero no lo voy hacer por la Artemis ya que no quiero matar a su hermano -dijo Goku serio.

Señor Goku por mí no hay problema ya que mi hermano le falto el respeto y usted cómo un dios supremo tiene todo el derecho de castigarlo - dijo una Artemis sería.

Pero me puede hacer un favor le pueda perdona la vida a mi hermano ya sé que es un idiota pero es mi hermano y no quiere que muera - dijo una Artemis con un tono triste.

Es saiyajin al ver Artemis solo pudo suspirar ya que al no le gustaba ver triste a las mujeres.

Esta bien señorita Artemis esto solo lo hago por usted - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Al instante el saiyajin soltó Apollo este solo podia mirar al saiyajin con odio pero no dijo nada ya que este era mucho más poderoso que el en cambio la bella diosa se sintió agradecida porque el saiyajin le cumplió ese capricho es ese mismo instante Zeus toma a su hijo Apollo y lo saca del resinto y igual que a lo demás dioses solo quedando Artemis con Goku ya que Reifa también le quiso dejarlo a solas.

Ya afuera en salón Zeus le hace una pregunta a Reifa.

Señorita Reifa a que se refería el joven Goku cuándo le dijo a mi hijo que es un dios de clase media - dijo Zeus curioso.

Verás señor Zeus en universo hay 5 clases de dioses - dijo Reifa seria.

Cuales serian esas 5 clases - dijo Zeus curioso.

Al instante la ángel con su báculo toca el piso apareciendo un holograma con diferentes jerarquías que hay y hablo.

Como puedo ver señor Zeus la categoría más baja son los dioses de clase baja regularmente son los más abundantes son dioses terrenales que su área solo se limita a un planeta o incluso área más pequeña de este le siguen los de clase media solo son superior a los clase baja ellos se encargan del manejo del un sistema solar o de una cierta área de una galaxia luego están los clases altas estos dioses se encarga de vigilar una galaxia o cierta área del universo y también son asignados a cierto cargo del universo como los líderes de las diferentes facciones sería un ejemplo

Un escalón más arriba están lo dioses de clase elite ellos por momentos no tiene cargos asignados ya que ellos son de las mas antiguos o fuerzas primogénita usted ya debe saber a quienes me referio señor Zeus - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

En la efecto Zeus si sabía de quién hablaba ella se refería a sus padres tíos y abuelos ya que ellos eran dioses más fuertes que habían.

Y señorita Reifa que hay de los dioses supremos - dijo un Zeus con algo de intriga.

Pues ya usted ya conoce a dos ellos el kaioshin y hakaishin su mera presencia puede cambiar la existencia del universo uno como el dios de la creación y otro como dios destructor - dijo Reifa sería.

Zeus comprendió lo que dijo la tenshi y tendría que asegurarse de haya más incoveniente con su hijo u otro dios olímpicos porque si no traería graves concequiencias y eso el no quería.

En salón donde había quedado el saiyajin junto con la diosa ambos estaban dialogando para conocerse mejor los dos el saiyajin noto que la diosa era una mujer de carácter fuerte algo que le gusto ya que los saiyajines los atrae las mujeres de carácter fuerte y guerrero le contó toda su historia desde el principio hasta el final la diosa se sorprendió de que le contó el guerrero y le dijo.

Así que eres uno de los últimos supervivientes de tu raza los saiyajines y además de que estuviste casado y tienes 2 hijos y una nieta y muy pronto vas a volver ser padre - dijo Artemis sería.

El saiyajin acentuó de todo lo que le dijo Artemis ya que no quería ocultar nada y quería ser sincero.

Me gusta tu honestidad señor Goku eso algo que yo valoro ya que no me gusta que me mienta - dijo Artemis con una media sonrisa.

A mí tampoco me gusta mentir por eso te fui sincero además señorita Artemis yo no la quiero obligar hacer algo que usted no le gusta si no quiere aceptar este compromiso no habrá problema eso se lo aseguro - dijo Goku con media sonrisa.

Y quién dijo que yo fui obligada a aceptar este compromiso yo acepté porque quise pero también puse mis condiciones señor y por lo que veo usted es una persona que cumple esa condiciones es por eso acepto ser una de sus prometidas - dijo Artemis con una sonrisa.

Enserio esto no me esperaba pero sería un gran honor se prometido señorita Artemis - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Bueno ya que ambos aceptamos de casarnos hay que fijar la fecha del matrimonio y no voy esperar los 15 años que usted dijo y además quiero ser primera en casarme entendido - dijo Artemis seria.

Pero señorita Artemis…

Nada de peros entendido y además ya no me diga señorita llámeme por mi nombre entendido Goku - dijo Artemis con una mirada sería.

El saiyajin sintió un escalofrío por su espalda cuando Artemis lo vio con esa mirada y no tuvo más que aceptar porque la diosa le hacía recordar el carácter de su difunta esposa y eso lo ponía nervioso y esto fue notado por la diosa ya que ella era analítica y eso le pareció algo lindo de saiyajin no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Y así lo dos terminaron de hablar y fijaron la fecha del matrimonio que sera dentro de un año aquí en Olimpo y además que saiyajin antes de casarse tenía que ir la a visitar en su templo el saiyajin solo pudo aceptar todo ya no quería hacer enojar a la diosa.

El saiyajin de despidió de Zeus y de los demás dioses olímpicos pero cuando llegó con Apollo el advirtio de que si hacía algo que no le hiba tener piedad y la que muerte solo sería lo mejor que le podía pasar el dios solo tuvo quedarse callado ya que el supo de peor manera de lo poderoso que puede ser hakaishin y así se el guerrero con su ángel se fueron del Olimpo.

Ahora que señor Goku que va hacer ahora - dijo Reifa seria.

Vamos al planeta Shinobi quiero mira la situación de dicho lugar - dijo un poco aburrido.

Que tiene señor Goku porque está así no debería estar contento ya que dentro de un año y además dentro de poco se va ser padre otra vez - dijo Reifa con tono de burla.

Reifa-chan tu sabes porque en tan poco tiempo se me acumulado muchas cosas pero ni modo hay que hacerle y además Artemis-chan me pareció una gran mujer la verdad estoy feliz de que ella se cae conmigo la iremos a visitar después de que nazca mis hijos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Así los dos partieron hacia el planeta Shinobi ya que el guerrero quería conocer la situación de dicho lugar o que sorpresa le traería ese lugar.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos mis amigos hasta acá el capítulo de hoy dejenme sus comentarios para saber si le gusto el capítulo y dentro de poco le revelare la lista completa de los guardianes de las esferas del dragón con sus respectivos dragones pero aún si se me dicen el nombre de un dragón lo tendré en cuenta muchas gracias y se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Renuncia de derecho ningún de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 12

En algún lugar del universo 18.

Se veía al actual kaioshin Piccolo dirigiéndose a un lugar por una por una extraña razón, cuando por fin llegó el lugar era una taberna con el nombre de, las puertas del infierno.

Al namekiano le pareció curioso en nombre pero no le dio importancia así que decidió entrar, al momento de abrir las puertas fue recibido por el tabernero.

Muy buenas en que puedo servirle señor - dijo el tabernero con una media sonrisa.

El tabernero tenía la apariencia( para que sepan su apariencia es Rodin del juego de Bayonetta).

Deja esa farsa demás que sabes quién soy yo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Jajajaja directo al grano como se rumoraba, así es se quien es usted Kaioshin Sama, que es lo que necesita de mi - dijo Rondi con una sonrisa.

Quiero información - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y que te hace creer que yo tengo información, solo soy un simple tabernero - dijo Rondi con sarcasmo.

No te hagas el idiota conmigo se lo que hacen en este lugar - dijo Piccolo serio.

Ohhhh y si no quiero que pasaría - dijo rondín con burla.

Pues tocaría por las malas y créeme que esa es una de mis especialidades - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Así que el kaioshin me está amenazado jajajaja, eso algo nuevo al parecer los rumores son ciertos - dijo Rondi con una sonrisa.

Y que rumores se dicen de mí - dijo Piccolo un poco curioso.

En mundo sobrenatural se dice que el actual kaioshin, es mucho más peligroso que mismo hakaishin que a la hora de luchar no le tiene piedad a sus oponentes, que el solo acabo con más de 5000 de los guerreros más poderoso del anterior gran kaio-sama, en la forma en cómo los dejos no se puede describir y también que se ganó un sobrenombre - dijo Rondi con una sonrisa.

Cuál sería ese sobrenombre - dijo Piccolo curioso.

El sobrenombre que le pusieron fue, El rey demonio Piccolo - dijo Rondi con una sonrisa.

Jajaja quien hiba creer me nombraría de esa forma es casi parecido como a mí padre jajajaja - dijo Piccolo riéndose.

Pero volviendo a lo que vine me daras la información que quiero - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y yo que puedo ganar - dijo Rondi Serio.

El namekiano solo sonrió metió su mano en traje sacando una bolsa con algo adentro y se la tiró a Rondi, el tabernero la abrió y solo sonrió y dijo.

O esto si no lo esperaba jejejeje y que es lo que deseas saber - dijo Rondi con una sonrisa

Quiero información sobre el clan de las brujas - dijo Piccolo serio.

Es instante la expresión de Rondi cambio a una más seria y dijo.

Y para que desea saber sobre ellas - dijo Rondi serio.

Solo quiero saber eso es todo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Bueno que más da no se mucho de ellas que ya que son muy quisquillosas, pero se un lugar donde puedes buscar esa información - dijo Rondi serio.

Y dónde sería eso - dijo Piccolo serio.

Bueno es lugar muy lejano peligroso - dijo Rondi Serio.

Así el tabernero explico cómo podía llegar a ese lugar también le abvirtio que puede que no lo reciban muy bien, eso al namekiano no le importo mucho, luego de varios minutos el namekiano decidió marcharse con la información pero no antes.

Es estiró su mano agarrando el cuello de Rondi y lo atrajo al frente suyo y con sonrisa a su estilo dijo.

Espero lo que hayas dicho sea verdad porque si me mientes te vas a repetir, algo que yo no tolero es que me mienta o se me falten a respecto - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa macabra.

De inmediato el namekiano soltó al tabernero este se asusto un poco al verlo de frente y con esa sonrisa.

Así el namekiano se fue la taberna dejando pensativo a Rondi.

Pensamientos de Rondi.

Será mejor avisarle a Bayonetta para que averigüe que es lo que planea hacer su clan porque creo esta vez se están metiendo en algo que está fuera de alcance.

Fin de pensamientos.

En otra parte del universo.

Hay estaba el saiyajin junto a su tenshi encima del planeta Shinobi, el guerrero estaba viendo el planeta entonces cerro sus ojos y se concentro, cuando finalmente los abrió dijo.

Interesante ellos manejan un tipo diferente de energía no usan ki es algo diferente, pero hay personas que tiene un buen nivel de fuerza y no solo eso en la luna también hay personas viviendo aya además siento otra presencia en la luna que es la más fuerte de todas - dijo Goku serio.

Y que piensa hacer señor Goku donde quiere ir primero - dijo Reifa curiosa.

Vamos donde está la presencia más fuerte - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

En la luna del planeta Shinobi hay estaba una mujer esperando la hora de que sea liberado de su sello está mujer era, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki o mejor conocida como la diosa del chakra o la diosa conejo, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos ella Voltio y vio dos personas.

Una era el saiyajin y su acompañante, el saiyajin con su sonrisa clásica dijo.

Hola mi nombre es Son Goku y ellas es mi asistente Reifa es un gusto como te llamas - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La diosa conejo solo levantó una ceja esto le pareció raro ya que nadie podía entrar en este, lugar pero algo le decía que ellos eran peligrosos así que se decidió presentarse.

Mucho gusto mi nombre Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y quien son ustedes si se puede saber - dijo Kaguya sería.

Es un gusto kaguya-chan veras quien soy yo ummmm como te lo puedo decir, para no andar de rodeos yo soy el hakaishin - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La diosa conejo abrió sus ojos hasta donde más pudo ya que nunca esperaba encontrarse con el hakaishin, ya que su clan sabía quién era el además de que se le advertía que nunca debía hacerlo molestar ya que eso era lo último que harías.

Así que no quedo más arrodillarse y con sus manos en piso dijo.

Perdone mi insolencia hakaishin Sama - dijo Kaguya con respeto.

El saiyajin solo pudo rascarse la cabeza ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a eso trato así que hablo.

Por favor Kaguya-chan levántate si y no me digas hakaishin Sama solo dime Goku - dijo Goku algo nervioso.

La diosa conejo solo sentí como toda una princesa oriental ya que ella creía que no era digna de estar de frente hakaishin, a Goku solo supiro y se acercó a Kaguya arrodillándose y con su mano tomo el mentón de ella, haciendo que ambos se vieran de frente y lo que el dijo.

Vaya Kaguya-chan eres más hermosa de cerca y tus ojos de te dan una apariencia más angelical - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La diosa conejo solo pudo ponerse roja con lo que le había dicho el saiyajin y dijo.

Que que es lo que está diciendo Goku Sama acaso quiero seducirme - dijo Kaguya roja.

El saiyajin solo sonrió con eso así que le quiso hacerle una broma, se acerco al oído de Kaguya y diciendole.

Y si fuera así que, que me detendría de hacerte mía ahora - dijo Goku pícaramente.

Kaguya solo se puso más roja de lo que estaba y hablo.

Nada Goku Sama si usted quiere tener mi cuerpo con gusto se daré - dijo Kaguya con respecto.

Al instante la diosa conejo se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el vestido, el saiyajin al ver esto se puso nervioso y que parece que su broma se salió de control y hablo.

Espera espera que es lo que estás haciendo Kaguya-chan porque te estas quitando la ropa - dijo Goku nervioso.

Solo estoy haciendo lo que usted me pidió - dijo Kaguya roja.

Solo era una broma - dijo Goku con sonrisa nerviosa.

La diosa conejo solo se quedo en shock con lo que dijo el saiyajin y algo triste dijo.

Así que lo que dijo de que era hermosa era broma también - dijo Kaguya triste.

El saiyajin solo se puso nervioso ya que vio que Kaguya estaba apunto de llorar su asistente solo podía reír y le dijo.

Hay Goku Sama creo que ahora sí metió la pata, decirle a una mujer que es hermosa para luego decir que es mentira eso muy cruel - dijo Reifa con sarcasmo.

Que estás diciendo Reifa-chan sabes que yo no haría eso - dijo Goku un poco molesto.

Kaguya-chan yo no mentí, si eres muy bella yo nunca la mentiria una bella mujer - dijo serio.

Lo dice de verdad Goku Sama - dijo Kaguya soprendida.

Así es - dijo Goku serio.

Al instante la diosa conejo se alegró y abrazo a Goku y le dijo.

Muchas gracias Goku Sama ahora se ahara responsable - dijo Kaguya alegre.

Uhhh qué dijiste Kaguya-cha, a que te refieres con hacerme responsable - dijo Goku nervioso.

Que ahora yo le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma y puede disponer de mi cuando quiera - dijo Kaguya feliz.

Pero Kaguya-chan….

El saiyajin se detuvo cuando vio que los ojos de diosa conejo que se le formaba unas lágrimas así que no tuvo más que aceptar.

Bueno Kaguya-chan quiero que me digas porque estas sellada acá y no quiero que me mientas porque me daré cuenta entendido - dijo Goku serio.

La diosa conejo captó lo que le dijo el siayajin y no le quedó más de otra que contarle la verdad, el siayajin se sorprendió por lo que escucho y solo supiro y dijo

Sabes Kaguya-chan lo que hiciste estuvo mal y sabes que no puedo permitir eso, además tú clan el Ōtsutsuki acometido cosas no puedo tolerar - dijo Goku serio.

Que hará conmigo me eliminará - dijo Kaguya triste.

No te daré otra oportunidad espero que la aproveches pero a tu clan no entiendo - dijo Goku serio.

La diosa acentuó lo que dijo el siayajin, el guerrero le dijo que tenía que irse y también le dijo que hiba liberarla del sello pero ella se negó, diciendo que aún podía quedar libre ya que tenía que esperar un cierto tiempo, al saiyajin no le quedó más que aceptar y le prometió a venir a visitarla cosa que alegro a la diosa conejo.

Entonces el saiyajin junto con sus asistentes se retiraron del lugar dejando la diosa conejo feliz ya que por fin encontro alguien que la haria feliz.

Con el saiyajin.

El estaba de nuevo en espacio con su ángel pensando que haría ahora a lo que su tenshi hablo.

Goku Sama que piensa hacer ahora piensa ir al planeta o va a ir otro - dijo Reifa curiosa.

La verdad no sé qué hacer pero mejor será ir al planeta me quedaré un tiempo en el para ver qué pasa - dijo Goku serio.

Asi los descendieron al planeta, el siayajin noto muchas cosas unas buenas y otras malas pero no quiso intervenir solo estaba para observar y toma una decisión.

Después varias semanas en el planeta decidió de irse pensó en darle otra oportunidad, pero cuando se hiba ir noto algo que no le agrado y con una mirada sería dijo.

Reifa quiero que me dejes solo por ahora yo te llamare note algo que no me gusto y tengo que ir solucionarlo - dijo Goku serio.

La ángel acentúo a lo que dijo Goku y se marchó de inmediato el saiyajin tomo vuelo a una dirección.

En una aldea se estaba llevando un acontecimiento no muy bueno ya que está siendo atacada por gigantesco zorro, este era el kyubi (pongamos todo igual a la historia original hasta la parte donde Minato invoquo al Shinigami).

Hay estaba Minato junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, los dos estaban tratando de detener al kyubi y sellarlo en su pequeño recién nacido, al principio Kushina no estaba de acuerdo pero al final tuvo que aceptar con dolor de su Alma.

Entonces Minato precedió con el sellado gracias al Shinigami pero cuando el zorro de las nueve colos se dio de cuenta de lo que hiban hacer, esto atacó al bebé sus padres al darse cuenta de la intención del zorro se interpusieron en el ataque esperando el impacto, pasaron los segundo al ver que no pasaba nada ambos decidieron abril sus ojos pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ese era el saiyajin que detuvo el ataque del kyubi con un simple dedo, todos lo que veían la escena no podían creerlo.

El guerrero saiyajin estaba analizando en entonó hasta que vio algo que no le gusto, pero antes de decir una palabra el kyubi hiba a volver atacar al saiyajin pero lo que hizo acotinuacion los dejos sorprendidos.

El saiyajin a una gran velocidad se puso de frente con el gran zorro y con sonrisa burlona.

Será mejor que te calmes pequeño zorro - dijo Goku con burla.

Esto no le gusto al kyubi hiba atrapar a Goku con sus gran boca pero el saiyajin con simple dedo detuvo el ataque, y después el saiyajin se puso detrás del zorro y pegándole en cuello con un dedo deja inconciente al gran kyubi.

El saiyajin voltio su mirada a su objetivo y hablo.

Que es lo que está haciendo aquí está prohibido que los Shinigamis intervengan en mundo de los mortales - dijo Goku molesto.

El Shinigami al darse cuenta quién se puso pálido se arrodilló ante el siayajin, tanto Minato como Kushina se sorprendieron con la que estaba haciendo el Shinigami con el recién llegado.

No solo ellos si no también los presentes que estaban llegando también se sorprendieron de lo que veían sus ojos, ya que consideraban al Shinigami uno seres más peligroso y terrorífico del mundo Shinobi, verlo así asustado por un simple hombre eso no tenía precedentes entonces el dios de la muerte hablo.

Goku Sama que hace usted acá en este planeta - dijo el Shinigami asustado.

Eso es pregunta estúpida enserio me preguntas que hago acá - dijo Goku molesto.

El Shinigami comenzó a sudar ya que vio que hizo una pregunta muy obvia pero una voz lo saco de pensamientos.

Disculpe señor quien es usted si puede saber - dijo un Minato curioso.

El Shinigami solo se molestó con esa pregunta y enojado dijo.

Como se atreven mortales al hablarle así a Goku Sama tenga más respeto con el que y hacen levando arrodillences ante el si no quieren que los mate a todos acá - dijo el Shinigami molesto.

Todos los presentes se asustaron por lo que dijo el Shinigami y sin más remedio todos se arrodillaron ante Goku.

El saiyajin le molestaba eso pero el sabía que aveces tenía que de esa forma y volvió hablar.

Te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado que haces acá y más te vale que sea justificado porque no me gusta la respuesta tendré que tomar acciones entendido - dijo Goku molesto.

Al Kushina al escuchar eso se molestó, ella estaba muy débil todavía por el parto pero aún si hablo algo molesta.

Quien te crees para hablar así claro que su invocación fue necesaria a ti no te da el derecho de juzgar si estuvo mal o no - dijo Kushina molesta.

Goku solo hazlo una ceja por el comentario de la mujer admitió que tenía agallas pero antes de contestar fue interrumpido.

Como te atreves mortal al hablarle así a Goku Sama el hakaishin el dios de la Destrucción de este universo si el quiere puede destruir este planeta con un solo dedo - dijo el Shinigami molesto.

Los presentes no sabían que decir ya con lo que dijo el Shinigami, pero un momento a otro el ambiente se puso pesado a todos le costaba respirar el causante era el siayajin el se había molestado ya que aún tenía respuesta de porque el Shinigami estaba hay, así que se transformo en el super Saiyan 2.

No te volveré a preguntar porque estás acá - dijo Goku molesto.

El Shinigami se puso más pálido de lo que estaba ya que la apariencia del saiyajin era imponente, sin más remedio comenzó a relatar porque fue llamado.

El saiyajin solo escucho lo que dijo el Shinigami y con más opción volteó a ver Minato.

Minato verdad tú sabes las concequiencias de llamar al Shinigami - dijo Goku serio.

El rubio acentúo y acepto su destino, pero el saiyajin le dio tiempo para que se despidiera de sus seres queridos algo que agradeció el rubio, así Minato comenzó despedirse hasta que llegó con su esposa e hijo recién nacido.

Kushina por favor cuídate y también a Naruto no dejes que le pase nada me lo prometes - dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

Kushina en medio del llanto le prometió Minato que siempre hiba a cuidar a Naruto, entonces el rubio se acercó al saiyajin y con una reverencia dijo.

Goku Sama le puede pedir un favor se que no debo hacerlo pero se lo suplico quiero que me hagas este favor - dijo Minato con súplicas.

El saiyajin solo suspiro le dijo que prosiguera.

Gracias por favor Goku Sama puede cuidar a mi familia es lo único que le pido - dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

El siayajin acepto y le prometió que hiba a cuidar a su familia y que nada le hiba a pasar, así el Shinigami procedió y selló al kyubi dentro Naruto y como último acto se llevó el alma de Minato.

Todo estaban callados y triste por lo que pasó nadie decía nada hasta que el llanto de bebé ese era Naruto, Kushina trataba de calmar al el bebé no podía.

Pero vio que el saiyajin se acercó a ella y Naruto, al principio ella estaba asustada ya que pensó que el saiyajin le sorprendió.

El saiyajin le acarició la cabeza al niño y dijo.

Naruto es nombre cierto - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Kushina le confirmo que si, entonces el siayajin se quita su gabardina y se la da y Kushina y dice.

Esta haciendo mucho frío ponte esto no puedo permitir que te pase nada está muy cansada - dijo Goku con sonrisa.

Kushina le agradeció entonces envolvió a Naruto en ella y acto seguido la pelirroja se desmaya, el siayajin la toma antes que caiga con Naruto.

Al instante llegó una persona mayor este eres Hirunze Sarutobi y dice.

Hay que llevarla a hospital junto con Naruto para que se recupere señor Goku - dijo Sarutobi con respecto.

El saiyajin acentuó y le entrega a Kushina a unos ninjas médicos que había llegado junto con Naruto, el saiyajin también se dirigía al hospital pero antes le dijo algo al anciano.

Espero que nadie se entere de esto, porque si se sabe quién soy yo no tendré más opción que destruir este planeta te queda claro - dijo Goku serio.

Sarutobi acentuó lo que dijo el saiyajin y se asusto lo que dijo y prometió que nadie se hiba de quién es usted, saiyajin le agradeció eso y se retiró al hospital para estar con Kushina y Naruto.

Pero no sé dieron cuenta es que un Anbu con una máscara con el símbolo de raíz había escuchado todo lo que había pasado y dijo.

Danzo Sama se alegrara de esto - dijo el Anbu raíz.

Y así el Anbu en un instante desaparecio, para informarle a superior de que había pasado.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno mis amigos que les pareció el capítulo déjenme sus comentarios y como dije muy pronto revelare los guardianes de las esferas del dragón pero aún sigo buscando los dragones jejejeje bueno se despide su amigo Jeffer0390 hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Renuncia De Derecho Ningún De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo

Capítulo 13

Planeta Shinobi.

Ya había pasado un día del ataque del kyubi, y el saiyajin permanecía al lado de Kushina y Naruto en el hospital ya que el sentía que ellos podían estar en peligro y si ese el caso no dudaría en defenderlos.

El guerrero notaba que el estaba siendo vigilado en las sombras pero no le daba importancia ya que no eran rivales para el, en momento a otro el saiyajin fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que la puerta del cuarto fue abierta y entrando un mujer dijo.

Kushina está bien - dijo la mujer preocupada.

La mujer cuando entró al cuarto vio que Kushina estaba dormida junto con su bebé, pero cuando voltio al otro lado del habitación vio a un hombre sentado de manos cruzadas y piernas cruzadas también, noto que tenía una extraña cabellera el tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no negaba que era muy atractivo ya que vio sus brazos era gruesos de puro músculo.

El saiyajin al notar la mujer abrió uno de sus ojos para analizarla, era una mujer de cabellera azabache una piel blanca y fina unos ojos de color negro tenía un vestido de color azul y entonces el siayajin hablo.

Buenas días señorita en que puedo ayudarla - dijo el saiyajin en forma sería.

La mujer al ver aque hombre le hablo salió de sus pensamientos y le contesto.

Mucho gusto señor mi nombre Mikoto Uchiha y vine a ver a Kushina ya que ella es mi mejor amiga - dijo Mikoto en forma respetuosa.

El saiyajin al ver que la mujer se presento y dijo el motivo de su visita solo se paró de sus silla y se puso de enfrente de ella y dijo.

Mucho gusto señorita Mikoto mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo dígame Goku - dijo el saiyajin con una media sonrisa.

La Uchiha al tener al frente del saiyajin, noto que este era alto y no solo eso que también tenía un buen cuerpo ya que su camisa negra le quedaba apretada pidiendo notar sus músculos también el color de sus ojos era de ónix negro, se ruborizó un poco al tenerlo y contesto.

Un gusto en conocerlo señor Goku - dijo Mikoto algo tímida.

El saiyajin le sonrió con su característica sonrisa y dijo.

El gusto es mío así que es amiga de la señorita Kushina le puedo pedir un favor - dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

La Uchiha al ver la sonrisa del saiyajin se ruborizó más de lo que estaba, ya que pensaba que esa sonrisa lo hacía ver adorable y algo tímida dijo.

Que favor necesita señor Goku - dijo Mikoto algo apenada.

Verás señorita Mikoto puedes quedarte un rato con la señorita Kushina, quiero salir un rato al pueblo - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo señor Goku le haré ese favor pero dígame solo Mikoto si - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo Mikoto-chan pero también tu solo dime Goku de acuerdo - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por la Uchiha.

Espere Goku-san usted conoce la aldea - dijo Mikoto curiosa.

El saiyajin solo se rasco la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa confirmo lo de la Uchiha, ella solo supiro entonces llamo alguien.

Itachi puedes venir un momento - dijo Mikoto con una voz suave.

Al instante entró un niño aproximadamente de uno años (bueno ustedes ya saben cómo era Itachi a esa edad), el saiyajin vio y se le dibujo una sonrisa porque noto que el chico tenía un gran potencial y con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser un gran guerrero, entonces en niño hablo.

Me llamabas madre en que te puedo colaborar - dijo Itachi Serio.

Verás Itachi primero déjame presentarte al señor Goku el es nuevo en la aldea y necesita alguien que lo guíe, me podrías hacerme ese favor si - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Uchiha acentuó lo que dijo su madre así comenzó a guiar al saiyajin por Konoha, tanto el pequeño Uchiha y saiyajin se hiban conociendo poco a poco.

El Uchiha se mostraba contento ya que el saiyajin era persona amigable y notando que en algunos cosas era ingenuo y lo hacía reír por lo que hacía, también se sorprendió porque el guerrero comía de una forma moustrosa y no engordaba, también noto que por uns extraña razón cuando caminaba por la aldea las mujeres se quedaban viendo al saiyajin de una forma sospechosa, el pequeño no sabía porque.

Así pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que una voz los saco de su conversación.

ITACHI - dijo una niña gritando.

Tanto el Uchiha como el siayajin vieron la persona que dio el grito y fue una pequeña niña, entonces el Uchiha dijo.

Hola Izumi que haces acá - dijo Itachi curioso.

Izumi era una niña aproximadamente de las mismas edad de Itachi (bueno para lo que no conozca a Izumi Uchiha ella fue la novia o casi novia de Itachi así si quieren ver su apariencia busquela jejejeje).

Ummm Itachi porque dices eso solo quería verte - dijo Izumi con puchero.

La pequeña Uchiha vio a la persona que estaba con Itachi y dijo.

Itachi quién es esa persona - dijo Izumi curiosa.

Entonces el saiyajin con una sonrisa se presento.

Hola mi nombre es Son Goku pero me puedes decir Goku - dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

Mucho gusto señor Goku mi nombre es Izumi Uchiha - dijo Izumi con respecto

Mucho gusto Izumi, Itachi quién es ella es tu novia - dijo Goku curioso.

Tanto el niño como la niña se sonrojaron por lo que dijo el saiyajin, a lo que pequeña Uchiha hablo.

Ella es una amiga muy especial para mí - dijo Itachi un poco apenado.

La niña se puso roja por lo que dijo Itachi, el saiyajin solo sonrió por eso y dijo que a la pequeña que si quería acompañarlos a lo que la pequeña acepto con una sonrisa, así pasaron la tarde los tres el siayajin por su forma ser hacia que la pequeña riera y lo comenzó a llamar Goku oni-cha, el saiyajin se sintió raro que lo llamara así pero no le dio importancia.

Ya al llegar la tarde el saiyajin le dijo a Itachi e Izumi que hiba a hacer algo así que se despidió de ellos diciendole a Itachi que fuera con su madre e igual a Izumi los dos acentuaron y se marcharon dejando al saiyajin solo en el parque, el pequeño Uchiha tenía una idea de porque el siayajin quería estar solo pero no le dio importancia.

El siayajin al quedar solo supiro y dijo.

Hasta cuándo me vas a dejar de espiar eso se está volviendo muy fastidioso - dijo Goku serio.

Al instante apariencio un Anbu con máscara de perro en frente de Goku y arrodillándose dijo.

Goku Sama lamento molestarlo pero el Hokage Sama quieren que vaya a sus oficina - dijo Anbu con máscara de perro.

Y para que quiere que vaya su oficina - dijo Goku serio.

No se me dio detalles pero dice que es algo muy importante - dijo el Anbu con máscara de perro.

El saiyajin solo supiro y acepto ir a la oficina del Hokage

Hospital de Konoha.

La hermosa pelirroja lentamente comenzaba a despertarse, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su pequeño hijo y al tenerlo a sus lado se tranquilizó, además

Noto que no estaba sola ya que la habitación estaba su mejor amiga la cual era Mikoto Uchiha y está habló.

Kushina por fin despiertas estaba muy preocupada por ti me alegro que estés bien - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

La Uzumaki solo le sonrió pero luego recordó todo lo que pasó y derramando unas lágrimas dijo.

Minato está m…..

Pero fue interrumpida por la Uchiha.

Así es Minato murió en el ataque del kyubi - dijo Mikoto triste.

Entonces la Uzumaki no aguanto y comenzó a llorar ya que perdió al amor de vida por culpa de aquel sujeto con máscara, pero nuevamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Se que es duro pero no puedes permitir que te vean así, si no aprovecharían de esa debilidad y tu no puedes permitir eso, hazlo por el pequeño Naruto yo sé que Minato donde quiere que esté al no le gustaría verte así - dijo Mikoto sería.

La Uzumaki sabía que la Uchiha tenía razón porque era sabido que apesar de que Minato era cuarto Hokage el tenía muchos enemigos no solo en las otras naciones ninjas si no también en la misma aldea, ellos no dudaría en atacarla o aprovecharse de la situación al saber que Minato ya no estaría hay para ayudarla, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijo pero otra vez la Uchiha.

Sabes cuándo vine a verte alguien estaba al lado tuyo cuidándote - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Esto confundió a la Uzumaki y le dijo.

Como era el - dijo Kushina curiosa.

Era alto con una buen cuerpo tenia una cabellera extraña en forma de palmera y su nombre es Son Goku - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando su amiga dijo el nombre de la persona que la estaba cuidando y dijo.

Goku Sama estuvo cuidandome por favor Mikoto no hiciste nada imprudente - dijo Kushina preocupada.

La Uchiha quedó confundida en la forma en que se altero su amiga al saber nombre de la persona quién la cuidaba y dijo.

Y porque haría algo imprudente, no estás exagerando Kushina Goku-san es una persona muy agradable - dijo Mikoto confundida.

Kushina al ver como su amigo había llamado al saiyajin casi se llama de la impresión y dijo.

Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo no puedo creerlo así de fácil - dijo Kushina confundida.

Porque dudas claro que estoy segura como dije Goku-san es persona agradable además de que es muy atractivo - dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Pero que estás diciendo Mikoto tu estás cansada no puedes decir eso - dijo Kushina sorprendida.

Que dices Kushina tu sabes muy bien que tanto Fugaku como yo fuimos obligados a casarnos encontrar de nuestra voluntad por consejos de ancianos del clan, el me ve como su hermana pequeña y yo lo veo como mi hermano - dijo Mikoto sería.

Pero no es indebido tú tienes que mantener una reputación como la esposa del líder clan Uchiha - dijo Kushina sorprendida.

Y por eso tanto Fugaku como yo hemos sacrificado nuestra felicidad, el tenía a una mujer que ama y estuvo apunto de casarse con ella pero el consejo de ancianos lo amenazó de que si no se casaba conmigo la asesinarian junto conmigo - dijo Mikoto molesta.

Te voy decir algo Kushina está aldea tienes muchas hojas podridas, que si no se llega hacer algo muy pronto terminará pudriendo al resto de las demás, y Minato lo sabía muy bien - dijo Mikoto sería.

La pelirroja solo se quedo callada ya que sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga, así que se decidió quedarse callada y no tocar el tema, el resto del día se pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, para poder tratar de olvidar el dolor de la pérdida de la Uzumaki.

Reino makaio del universo 18.

La nueva gran kaio-sama había llegado al mundo makaio, ella sabía que en dicho lugar estaba alguien que le puede dar información que ellas quería aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir a verlo, apenas que llegó al reino makaio la saludo alguien conocida.

Hola Coroni cómo estás hace tiempo que no te veo - dijo Towa con una sonrisa.

Hola Towa me alegro de verte - dijo Coroni con una sonrisa.

Que te trae por acá es muy raro verte por estos lados - dijo Towa curiosa

La verdad vine a ver alguien pero lastimosamente no es de mi agrado - dijo Coroni sería.

Y se puede saber quién es - dijo Towa curiosa.

El anterior gran kaio-sama - dijo Coroni sería.

Y para que quieres ver ser despreciable - dijo Towa molesta

Es algo no quiero hacer pero debo preguntarle algo a el - dijo Coroni sería.

Tú sabes muy bien que el se encuentra en la zona más profunda del reino makaio, en ese lugar están los que cometieron los peores crímenes en el universo, además el encargado de ese lugar es mi abuelo porque quiere ir verlo - dijo Towa sería.

Entonces la bella Kaio decidió decirle toda a la sexy makaio, le reveló la advertencia que hizo el dios del tiempo sobré el clan de las brujas que alparecer que en un futuro ellas hirian por el saiyajin, la sexy makaio estaba molesta por lo que le dijo la bella Kaio y entonces hablo.

Así que es por eso lo quieres ver a ver si él sabe algo sobre ellas, pero déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo ya que el sabe nada de ellas es más muy poco saben sobre ellas - dijo Towa sería.

Y cómo sabes eso - dijo Coroni curiosa.

Ellas son muy escurridizas se aseguraron de borrar prácticamente toda la información sobre ellas - dijo Towa sería.

Y cómo sabes eso - dijo Coroni con intriga.

La sexy makaio supiro y comenzó hablar.

Verás ellas en cuestión de poder destructivo no son muy fuertes, pero lo compensa con grandes habilidades mágicas ellas tienen conocimiento en muchas artes oscuras, y no solo eso su especialidad es la magia de esclavitud - dijo Towa sería.

La bella Kaio se sorprendió por lo que dijo Towa y dijo.

Como sabes todo eso - dijo Coroni con intriga.

Como te dije ellas en poder destructivo no son fuertes, por eso se especializan en la magia de esclavitud, gracias a esa magia ellas han esclavizado a muchas razas poderosas para que luchen por ellas - dijo Towa molesta.

Antes que me preguntes que si son capaces de esclavizar a un dios o algo parecido si son capaces de hacerlo, ya que esas malditas lograron esclavizar a mi hermano mayor Dabra el hiba ser actual rey makaio y es un makaioshin - dijo Towa molesta.

Coroni se sorprendió por lo que dijo no podía creer que ellas tenía es capacidad si es verdad entonces tiene que avisarle al namekiano para ver qué acciones toma y pero ella dijo.

Esto es malo ya que al parecer en futuro quieren esclavizar al señor Goku - dijo Coroni.

Towa al escuchar eso se molestó y dijo.

No permitiré que esas malditas que le hagan algo a mi Goku Sama - dijo Towa molesta.

Que piensa hacer entonces Towa - dijo Coroni curiosa.

Primero que nada hay que tomar las cosas con calma, con lo que me dijiste ellas aún no planea hacer todavía, hay estar atento a cualquier situación y tú tiene que ir avisarles al señor Piccolo me imagino que el sabrá que hacer - dijo Towa sería.

Coroni acentúa lo que dijo la sexy makaio y le dijo.

Gracias por la información te lo agradezco, y lo siento por lo de tu hermano y sabes de el - dijo Coroni sería.

Lamentablemente desde que pasó lo de mi hermano mayor no hemos sabido nada del, mi madre aunque no lo aparenta ella casi todos los dias llorar por su ausencia - dijo Towa triste.

Coroni no quiso decir más nada así que ellas le agradeció por la información a Towa, ambas se despidieron la bella Kaio fue directo a buscar al namekiano para revelar la información que descubrió sobre ellas.

Así que ellas quieren ir por mí Goku Sama no lo voy permitr que pase lo mismo con mi hermano, así que dos podemos jugar el mismo juego - dijo Towa sería.

La sexy makaio fue directo con un semblante serio pero la pregunta es que se refería con lo que dijo.

Fin del capítulo

Buenos chicos hoy fue un poco más corto lo siento por eso pero voy a tratar de que los capítulos sean más largos así que comenté que les pareció el capítulo se despide su amigo Jeffer0390 hasta la próxima


	15. Chapter 15

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entretener

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 14.

Planeta Shinobi.

El saiyajin estaba llegando al edificio del Hokage ya que este fue llamado por el, esto para el era un fastidioso y esperaba que no lo llamarán para una estupidez, porque si no lo hiban a lamentar.

Dentro de un salón en el edificio del Hokage se está llevando acabó una reunión donde asistía los diferentes líderes de clanes ninja como también miembros del consejo civil, éstos estaban discutiendo sobre el futuro de Naruto como Kushina.

Mucho miembros del consejo civil querían que Naruto fuera desterrado del la aldea, porque creían en su ignorancia que el kyubi podía controlar al niño, esto no era del agrado de las cabezas de clanes, ya que ellos no estaban de acuerdo en la forma en que el consejo civil había adquirido mucho poder.

Esto lo sabía muy bien el tercer Hokage y por culpa de eso tanto el concejo Shinobi como consejo civil han tenido muchas discrepancia, y esto a ocacionado una división en la aldea.

Así llevaban un tiempo discutiendo hasta que un miembro del salón hablo.

Porque no me entregas tanto a la madre como al niño bajo mi tutela, nada les pasará y convertiré al niño en un Shinobi leal a la aldea - dijo voz en salón.

Este era nada más que Danzo Shimura líder de raíz, Sarutobi sabía que esto hiba pasar, ya que Danzo tenía el apoyo de la mayoría del consejo civil, gracias a él es porque el consejo civil obtuvo mucho poder y por que también Hirunze lo permitió.

Esto no era del agrado del tercero él sabía muy bien de lo que hacía Danzo con raíz y el no hiba a permitir que tanto Kushina como Naruto cayeran en sus manos, pero miembros del consejo civil hablo.

Estoy de acuerdo con Danzo Sama el es el indicado para se haga cargo de niño kyubi junto con su madre - lo dijo miembro de consejo civil.

La gran mayoría del consejo civil estaba de acuerdo pero alguien hablo.

Como se te ocurre decir eso no se te olvide de quién es hijo Naruto y también de quién es el esposo de Kushina - dijo un miembro del consejo Shinobi.

Este era Fugaku Uchiha líder del clan Uchiha, no le estaba gustando la forma en cómo estaba tratando a el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, y además de Kushina era la mejor amiga de Mikoto, pero otra voz hablo.

Te recuerdo que los Uchihas no tiene voto en el consejo solo estas aquí porque eres líder de la policía militar, y además Kushina no es originaria de la aldea demás que por sus culpa fue que se liberó al kyubi ocacionado la muerte del cuarto, fue su culpa en escoger a la mujer incorrecta - dijo un miembro del consejo civil.

Fugaku estaba molesto por el comentario, apesar que su clan fue uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha junto con el Seinju, ellos en los últimos años fueron marginados por Tobirama seinju, y esto no es del agrado de muchos miembros del clan, y no solo eso también de la forma como trato a Kushina Uzumaki una de las ninjas más fuerte del planeta que defendió está aldea a capa y espada.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, esto lo sabía muy bien el tercero pero cuando el hiba hablar un momento a otro las puertas del salón fueron abiertas,.

Era el saiyajin que entro al salon donde se llevaba la reunión, el saiyajin tenía una cara de pocos amigos y hablo.

Bueno Hirunze para que me llamaste espero que sea muy importante - dijo Goku serio.

Los presentes solo miraba al saiyajin ya que no lo conocía por el otro lado Danzo solo tenía una mirada sería, ya que con lo que le informo uno de sus ninjas había que ser prudente ya que el podía ser muy peligroso hacerlo enojar.

Verás señor Goku estamos acá discutiendo sobre el futuro de Kushina con su hijo - dijo Sarutobi preocupado.

Yo no veo necesario eso ya que ella junto con Naruto van estar bajo mi protección - dijo Goku Serio.

Si eso lo sé señor Goku pero…

Pero nada Hirunze yo di mi palabra - dijo Goku serio

Eso lo sé señor Goku pero si ella decide quedarse en la aldea con Naruto - dijo Hirunze nervioso.

Si ella decide quedarse yo no me opondre pero no permitiré que nada les pase - dijo Goku serio.

Por alguna razón los miembros del consejo Shinobi le agradaba el saiyajin sobre todo a la matriarca del clan Inuzuca, ya que ella sentía que estaba al frente de un verdadero Alfa, pero por otro lado los del consejo civil se sentían molesto ya que ellos estaban siendo ignorados por el siayajin algo que a ellos no le gustaba y uno hablo.

Oye como te atreves de interferir en una reunión importante no vez que por eso te puedo mandar a prisión - dijo un miembro del consejo civil.

El saiyajin solo alzó una ceja por lo que dijo el civil y mirando a Sarutobi dijo.

Oye Sarutobi porque un civil tiene voz acá hasta lo que tengo entendido esto es una aldea ninja y son ellos los que toma las decisiones - dijo Goku serio.

Los Shinobis estaban contento con lo que dijo el saiyajin ya que era muy cierto lo que dice, pero lastimosamente el tercer Hokage por darle voz a los civiles decidió darle voz en el consejo pero lastimosamente eso fue un error.

Como te atreves hablarme así yo soy un importante miembro del consejo es por eso que vas a pagar por esa ofensa anbus arresten a esto individuo - dijo el miembro del consejo.

Pero nadie salió ya que los anbus sabían quien era Goku y no son tan estupidos como el concejal civil para cometer esa estupidez, esto no le gusto al saiyajin y molesto dijo.

Personas como tú me das asco te crees que importante pero a la hora de la verdad son los primeros en esconderse como el cobarde que son - dijo Goku molesto.

Acto seguido el saiyajin alzó su mano y creando una pequeña esfera de ki se la lanzó al concejal desintegrandolo al instante, los presentes se quedaron callados e impresionados por lo que vieron ya que el saiyajin no titubeó a la hora de matar al miembro del consejo.

Danzo solo observo eso y se lo forma una pequeña sonrisa esto fue notado por el saiyajin pero no le dio importancia y hablo otra vez el saiyajin.

Hay otra persona que quiera insultarme o creerse superior a mi - dijo Goku serio.

Pero nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron callados.

Eso pensé así que Hirunze que fue lo que estaban decidieron - dijo Goku serio.

Homura y Koaru habían permanecido callados durante toda la reunión así que decidieron hablar.

Verás señor Goku ese es su nombre bueno no sé a decidido nada ya que durante toda la reunión solo se la pasado discutiendo, pero tengo una solución si quieres escucharla - dijo Homura serio.

Adelante - dijo Goku serio.

Verás señor Goku tanto Kushina como Minato tuvieron bastante enemigos, entonces lo que hay que hacer es proteger la identidad del niño no revelar quien fue su padre hasta una cierta edad - dijo Koaru sería.

Pero hay otro problema cierto - dijo Goku serio.

Así es señor Goku es su madre ya que en todas el mundo Shinobi sabían quien era la esposa del cuarto Hokage - dijo Homura serio.

Y que proponen - dijo Goku serio.

La verdad no sabemos que hacer - dijo Koaru seria.

El saiayjin solo suspiro y entonces dijo.

Reifa ven acá enseguida - dijo Goku serio.

Todos los presentes solo se quedaron callados ya que no sabía a quien estaba llamando el saiyajin, pero entonces una luz los cegó y luego lo que vio los sorprendió hay estaba una hermosa mujer de un caballo blanco con color de piel azul y está habló

En que puedo servirle Goku Sama - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Me imagino que escuchaste todo no es así - dijo Goku serio.

En efecto Goku Sama ya tengo una idea para que llamo antes de tiempo - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Entonces si sabes me puedes hacer ese favor - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Como usted diga Goku Sama - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

La ángel toca el suelo con su báculo haciendo que aperesca una luz haciendo que el consejo civil se desmayara, al contrario del Shinobi que no sabía que había pasado.

Que fue lo que hizo - dijo Sarutobi con duda.

Le pedí a Reifa que cambiará los recuerdos de toda la aldea menos de los más allegados de Minato y Kushina, haciendo les creer que ella estaba casado con otra persona y que Minato nunca se casó - dijo Goku serio.

Ya veo así podemos proteger ambos me gusta esa idea - dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

Pero una pregunta quién es usted señor Goku - dijo Homura con duda.

Así Sarutobi decidió explicar quién era el saiyajin los que estaba presente solo se quedaron sorprendidos ya que antes ellos estaba el Hakaishin el dios más importante del universo, el saiyajin le dijo que el quería mantener esto en secreto.

Las cabezas de clanes junto con Homura y Koaru decidieron guardar el secreto, esto se catálogo como secreto rango sss y aquel que lo revelará sería ejecutado, cuando todos los miembros del concejo civil despertaron eso incluía a Danzo se preguntaron que había pasado, el Hokage solo dijo lo que se habia acordado omitiendo unas verdades, Danzo sabía que algo había pasado pero mejor decidió por el momento de no hacer nada ya que el sabía que por ahora tenía las de perder hiba ser paciente hasta que llegue el momento de actuar y así retirándose.

Así que todos se retiraron solo quedando Goku con Sarutobi, alo que anciano hablo.

Esta seguro de esto podía haber echo otra cosa - dijo Sarutobi Serio.

La verdad si pero creo que esto va ser mas divertido - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Como usted diga que va hacer ahora señor Goku - dijo Sarutobi curioso.

La verdad no sé en pocos días tengo que hacer ir a otro planeta para seguir con lo mío - dijo Goku serio.

Como usted diga - dijo Sarutobi con respecto.

Así Goku se fue del la oficina dejando al viejo Hokage para dirigirse hacia el hospital para ver cómo seguia Kushina.

Paraíso del universo 18.

Hay estaba la diosa Anzasu observando la esfera de dragón de 5 estrellas, estaba muy pensativa ya que hace poco tuvo una reunión con su esposo el dios Tyr sobre la propuesta de que si unas de sus hijas sería la prometida del saiyajin.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que no se hiban a obligar a nadie a casarse con el saiyajin así como el propuso, en ese momento llegó una de sus hijas.

Madre que te tiene así - dijo Belldandy preocupada.

A eres tú Belldandy no te preocupe solo pensaba en ciertas cosas - dijo Anzasu con una sonrisa.

No me mientas madre se que algo te tiene preocupada - dijo Belldandy sería.

Tú cómo siempre de perpicas, si no te voy negar que algo me tiene pensativa - dijo Anzasu seria.

Y eso que sería Madre - dijo Belldandy con curiosidad.

Es sobre la propuesta del kaioshin Sama, y tu padre y yo tomamos una decisión - dijo Anzasu seria.

Y esa cuál sería madre - dijo Belldandy curiosa.

Hemos decidido que no vamos a obligar ni a ti o tus hermanas a casarse con el Hakaishin Sama esa decisión es de ustedes - dijo Anzasu seria.

Hablas enserio madre - dijo Belldandy sorprendida.

Así es hija - dijo Anzasu sería.

Entonces cómo vamos hacer - dijo Belldandy con duda.

No lo sé pero vamos a invitar al hakaishin Sama para que venga, para que ustedes lo conozca mejor y así ustedes tomen su decisión entendido - dijo Anzasu sería.

Como usted diga Madre - dijo Belldandy con respecto.

Cuando Belldandy se retiró del lugar algo pasó las esferas de 5 estrellas brillo mostrado algo.

Es instante la esfera se elevó y creando un holograma apareció a silueta de una persona, esto sorprendió a la diosa no creía que el guardian esfera hiba aparecer tan rápido y dijo.

Así que ese el guardián pero quién será, no lo conozco - del Anzasu con duda.

En ese momento apareciero el nombre del la persona que mostraba la persona y su nombre era Ryu Hayabusa.

Así que ese su nombre Ryu Hayabusa interesante no esperaba que fuera tan rápido - dijo Anzasu con una sonrisa.

Al instante la diosa mando a llamar a su Valkiria más poderosa para esta importante misión, unos minutos después apareció dicha Valkiria y diciendo con una reverencia.

Me mandó a llamar mi señora - dijo Lind.

Así es Lind tengo una importante misión para ti - dijo Anzasu sería.

Y cuál sería mi señora - dijo Lind con respecto.

La esfera del dragon ya encontro su guardian me imagino que ya sabes que significa - dijo Anzasu sería.

Así es mi señora usted quiere lo busque cierto - dijo Lind con respecto.

En efecto quiero que lo busque y le entregues la esfera entendido - dijo Anzasu con tono autoritario.

Como usted ordene mi señora - dijo Lind con respecto.

Nota.

Como les dije hace tiempo lo que son Belldandy, Anzasu y Lind son personajes del anime y manga de ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! Para que sepan.

Fin de nota.

Ese instante Lind se para para recibir la esfera pero antes de marcharse le pregunto a su superior.

Y por cierto cómo se llama a la persona que voy a buscar - dijo Lind curiosa.

Su nombre es Ryu Hayabusa - dijo Anzasu sería.

Así Lind se retiró del recinto para ir a buscar el guardia de la esfera, dejando sola a la diosa con una sonrisa en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Anzasu.

Vaya no creí que hiba a escoger a un hombre me preguntó qué tipo de personas es Ryu Hayabusa, bueno por algo lo escogió la esfera del dragon.

Fin de pensamientos.

Planeta supremo.

El namekiano apenas acababa de llegar no muy contento, ya que estar de un lugar a otro ya lo estaba fastidiando al rato llegó su mano derecha la bella kaio y está habló.

Señor Piccolo le tengo información que se que le va gustar - dijo Coroni con alegría.

Dime lo que descubriste - dijo Piccolo serio.

La bella Kaio solo formo una gota de sudor ya el namekiano siempre era muy serio así que suspirando decidió contar todo lo que había descubierto, el namekiano solo escuchaba lo que le decía la bella Kaio y cuando por termino de darle la información este hablo.

Ya veo con magia de esclavitud interesante, pero aún sí sería un problema en el futuro - dijo Piccolo serio.

Que piensa hacer señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con curiosidad.

Por el momento nada ya que aún no planean hacer nada pero hay que estar alerta - dijo Piccolo serio.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo, y que va hacer ahora - dijo Coroni con duda.

La verdad no sé qué hacer estoy un poco cansado, ya que estar de un lado a otro me tiene estresado - dijo Piccolo un poco molesto.

Señor Piccolo y porque no busca alguien que haga ese tipo de trabajo para usted - dijo Coroni sería.

Aquel te refieres Coroni explicate - dijo Piccolo con duda.

Verás señor Piccolo usted como kaioshin tiene que mantener una apariencia neutral, yo como su mano derecha también debo mantener esa apariencia, pero normalmente los kaioshin buscan a alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo que ellos no pueden hacer - dijo Coroni sería.

El namekiano captó lo que le dijo la bella Kaio, el sabía a qué se refería con lo que le estaba diciendo entonces hablo.

Ya sé a lo que te refieres, así como tú que eres mi asistente y la vez mi mano derecha tengo buscar alguien que sea mi mano izquierda - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así es señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni.

De acuerdo tienes razón pero a quien, tiene que ser alguien que no dudaría en hacer ese tipo de trabajos sin lamentarse y además tiene que ser muy leal a mi - dijo Piccolo con duda.

Para eso me tiene a mi señor Piccolo ya encontrado unos cuantos candidatos para ese trabajo - dijo Coroni sería.

Eso me gusta tu eficiencia quiero que me esa lista, quiero ver sus perfiles si son los adecuados para esto - dijo Piccolo serio.

La bella Kaio acintio y le entrego la lista con los candidatos para que sea su mano izquierda o mejor dicho su ejecutor, viendo los nombres que hay en la lista vio alguien que le gustó más que todo por su apodo se le forma una media sonrisa y diciendo.

Me gusta este tipo además su apodo me parece interesante, El Ángel De La Muerte - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Coroni lo iré a buscar yo personalmente entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Como usted diga señor Piccolo - dijo Coroni con respecto.

Entonces el namekiano salió en busca de su mano izquierda y no quería perder el tiempo así que apresuró el paso.

Planeta Shinobi.

Hay estaba el saiyajin que estaba dirigiéndose para el hospital, es su camino se encontró con alguien ya conoció ese era Fugaku Uchiha el saiyajin llamo al Uchiha, este al ver quién lo llamo dijo.

Es usted señor Goku que hace por acá - dijo Fugaku sorprendido.

Solo dime Goku y voy para el hospital a ver cómo sigue Kushina y Naruto y tú para dónde vas - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Solo voy buscar a Mikoto ya que ella está con Kushina - dijo Fugaku Serio.

A entonces tú conoces a Mikoto-chan - dijo Goku con sonrisa.

Así el Uchiha le explico la situación con Mikoto, esto le gusto para nada al saiyajin y dijo.

Eso obligar a casar alguien no me parece lo correcto - dijo Goku serio.

Lo sé pero fui amenazado no tenía otra opción - dijo Fugaku serio.

Siempre hay una solución pero te entiendo y tus hijos - dijo Goku curioso.

Estoy orgullosos de ellos Itachi a pesar de ser un niño a demostrado ser un genio, y me pequeño Sasuke se que va ser de igual de talentoso que su hermano tengo ese presentimiento - dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

Y esta seguro que solamente son ellos dos - dijo Goku Goku con una media sonrisa.

Fugaku solo quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo el saiyajin y dijo.

Como lo sabe bueno no me sorprende usted es un dios pero porfavor manténgalo en secreto solo Mikoto lo sabe - dijo Fugaku serio.

No te preocupes Fugaku nadie lo sabrá tenlo por seguro - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Así lo dos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y comenzando una gran amistad, el Uchiha le contó su historia al saiyajin y el guerrero prometió contar su historia en el hospital.

Ya al rato llegaron al hospital encontraron tanto a Kushina como Mikoto hablando, el saiyajin las saludo ambas y también al pequeño Naruto que seguía durmiendo, a la Uzumaki se le explicó lo que decidió en el consejo al principio estaba triste y enojada, pero sabía muy bien que por el momento era lo mejor y tendría que guarda si tristeza y la pérdida de Minato para sí misma.

Fugaku hiba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el saiyajin.

Porque no vamos a otro lado para poder hablar mejor - dijo Goku serio.

Todos captaron lo que decía el saiyajin, ya que notaron que lo estaban espiando así que decidieron ir barrió Uchiha para poder hablar bien, así los 4 partieron al barrio el saiyajin les prometió tanto a la Uzumaki como los dos Uchihas contar su historia cuando estuvieran en lugar más seguro.

Fin capitulo.

Bueno amigos que les pareció el capítulo de hoy bueno como vieron ya salió el primer guardian entre otras cosas comenté cómo les pareció el capítulo y no vemos en la próxima se despide su amigo jeffer039 hasta la próxima


	16. Chapter 16

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores. 

Goku El Hakaishin del universo 18

Capítulo 15.

En un planeta Del Universo 18. 

El namekiano había llegado al planeta donde estaba la persona que buscaba, lo que vio no le gusto ya que la cuidad donde se encuentra estaba en llamas como si fuera un campo de batalla había muchos muertos. 

Al parecer hubo un entrenamiento acá lo mejor será apurarme ya que no me interesa lo que pase acá - dijo Piccolo serio. 

El namekiano comenzó su búsqueda hasta que por fin pudo encontrar a quien estaba buscando, era un chico que aparentaba tener unos 14 años estaba muy mal herido además de que solo tenía un abrazo, estaba en una especie de laboratorio sentado con un cigarrillo esperando su muerte. 

Pero un momento a otro delante del chico alguien que nunca había visto apareció delante suyo, la apariencia de ese sujeto lo impresionó y dijo. 

Vaya al parecer la muerte ya vino por mi pero no me esperaba que tuviera ese aspecto - dijo el chico con sarcasmo. 

Para chico yo no soy la muerte soy alguien más importante - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Enserio entonces se puede saber quién es usted señor - dijo el chico curioso. 

Digamos que soy uno de los seres más importante del universo - dijo Piccolo Serio. 

Ohhhh enserio y se puede saber porque uno de los seres más importante del universo viene a verme - dijo chico con duda. 

Vine por ti Walter C. Dornez o mejor conocido como el ángel de la muerte - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Como es que usted sabe mi nombre señor, a verdad usted es un dios es lógico que sepa mi nombre perdón por eso, lo quiero saber para que me necesita señor - dijo Walter curioso. 

Antes que nada déjame que me presente mi nombre es Piccolo y soy el Kaioshin o mejor conocido como el dios de la creación de este universo, y para que te necesito es muy fácil necesito de tus servicios - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Walter estaba sorprendido ya que al frente suyo estaba nada más que el dios de la creación, el en sus muchos años como el ejecutor de la familia Hellsing nunca se había encontrado con algo igual y saliendo de si impresión dijo 

A qué se refiere con eso señor Piccolo - dijo Walter sorprendido. 

Verás Walter yo como kaioshin estoy limitado de hacer ciertas labores que se me tienen prohibido como un dios de la creación, pero eso no significa que no pueda buscar alguien para hacer eso trabajos - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Walter entendía muy bien a lo que se refería el namekiano pero hizo una pregunta. 

Señor Piccolo tengo una pregunta porque me escogió a mí en vez de otra persona - dijo Walter serio. 

El namekiano solo sonrió ya esperaba esa pregunta y respondió. 

Me gusta la forma en cómo haces tu trabajo sencillo, eficaz, certero y sobre todo elegante eso es algo que me gusta, así que solo te lo diré una vez Walter C. Dornez aceptas ser mi mano izquierda - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Eso sería un gran honor señor Piccolo pero mire mi condición solo me queda pocos minutos de vida - dijo Walter sin aliento. 

Eso no es un problema - dijo Piccolo serio. 

El namekiano se acercó a Walter y estirando su mano apuntando hacia su cabeza, así expulsado una especie de energía que fue directo hacia Walter, este último comenzó a brillar sus heridas empezaron a sanar su brazo comenzó a regenerarse no solo eso su cuerpo comenzó a crecer teniendo una forma adulta(bueno la forma que tiene es cuando se enfrenta con Alucard). 

Walter estaba sorprendido de lo que había pasado solo podía ver sus manos de la impresión, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía más fuerte y además que su cuerpo era el de un adulto pero fue interrumpido por el namekiano. 

Regenere y cure tu cuerpo además de que también corregir unos errores que había - dijo Piccolo serio. 

A que se refiere señor Piccolo - dijo Walter sorprendido. 

Vi que tú cuerpo tenia unas modificaciones pero no eran estables yo solamente corregí eso errores ahora eres un vampiro al cien por ciento pero no tienes su debilidades - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Walter estaba sorprendido no sabía que decir pero otra vez fue sacado de sus pensamientos. 

Te lo volveré a preguntar Walter C. Dornez serás mi mano izquierda - dijo Piccolo serio 

Walter solo se puso de frente al namekiano se arrodilló y con unas palabras dijo. 

De ahora en adelante mi vida le pertenece, yo seré su ejecutor aquel hará el trabajo que usted no puede hacer seré su puño mi señor Piccolo - dijo Walter con respecto. 

Así los dos se hiban ir de ese planeta pero Walter le dijo algo a Piccolo. 

Mi señor antes de irnos puede despedirme de alguien - dijo Walter con respecto. 

El namekiano acepto la petición de Walter así dirigiéndose hacia específico lugar de la ciudad, cuando llegaron había escuchado una exposición muy fuerte. 

Los dos acercaron hacia el origen de la explicación y escucharon un discurso, ese era el mayor Max Montana dando su últimas palabras cuando había terminado de hablar se escucharon unos aplausos. 

Bravo bravo ese fue un buen discurso tengo que admitirlo - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa y aplaudiendo. 

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa palabra y se sorprendieron por la apariencia del namekiano, una chica de cabellera rubia con traje de apariencia militar que le quedaba muy pegada notando su buen físico se puso delante de otra mujer con un semblante serio, está última al ver quién acompañaba al namekiano solo dijo. 

Walter eres tú pensé que había muerto - dijo la mujer de semblante serio. 

Estuve apunto de morir mi Leidy pero fui salvado por el señor Piccolo - dijo Walter con respecto. 

La mencionada era nada y menos Intengra Hellsing la actual líder de la organización Hellsing está al ver a Walter vivo solo pudo decir. 

Y a que vienes no me digas que vienes a salvarlo a el, y por cierto quién diablos ese sujeto - dijo Intengra sería. 

Para nada mi Leidy solo vine a despedirme de usted y que también me perdone por todo lo que echó - dijo Walter con respecto. 

Debes estar bromeando Walter cómo es que te viene a despedir y aún no me has dado un respuesta quien demonios es esa moustro - dijo Intengra sería. 

Por favor mi Leidy tenga más respeto con el señor Piccolo es el dios de la creación y como tal merece todo el respeto - dijo Walter serio. 

Será victoria solo veía la situación, ella sentía que el namekiano emanaba una aura sagrada muy poderosa, pero aún si se mantenía alerta. 

Y vas creer que voy comer ese cuento - dijo Intengra sería. 

Walter hiba responder otra vez pero fue detenido por el namekiano, este solo acintio y haciendo una reverencia se hizo aún lado, Piccolo solo se acercaba al estar al frente de las dos mujeres este solo sonrió y dijo. 

Vaya me gusta tu actitud por lo que veo tienes un carácter muy fuerte, eso te podría servir más adelante y tú niña tienes un buen potencial pero aún lo has aprovechado bien del todo - dijo Piccolo serio. 

El namekiano solo siguió adelante dejando a las dos mujeres pensando las palabras que él le había dicho, así llegando a donde el quería estar frente a frente con el cuerpo semi destruido de Max Montana y el namekiano dijo. 

Así que tú eres el mayor Max Montana el cuasante de todo esto - dijo Piccolo serio. 

En efecto señor así que usted es un dios no me diga que viene a juzgarme - dijo Max Montana con una sonrisa. 

Para nada ese no es mi área - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Entonces a qué para que viene a verme señor dios o no me diga solo vino de paso - dijo Max Montana con una sonrisa. 

Algo así ya Walter me contó todo y aún si venía a decirte que apesar de todo lo que hiciste déjame felicitarte tú estrategia fue muy buena eso debo admitirlo - dijo Piccolo serio. 

O enserio muchas gracias por eso alabó eso me alegra - dijo Max Montana con una sonrisa. 

Me alegro pero aún si sabes que por lo que tú hiciste te condenas te a una eternidad de castigó y sufrimiento por toda la eternidad - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Yo sabía los riesgo pero aún así valió la pena fue una grandiosa guerra - dijo Max Montana con una sonrisa. 

Veo que te gusta la guerra - dijo Piccolo serio. 

No lo voy negar señor dios amó la guerra no puedo vivir sin ella, ya que ella hace parte de mi es parte de nuestra naturaleza como ser humano, puedo que el humano evolucione esperando un mundo de paz pero ella siempre va estar ahí esperando y apesar de que nosotros evolucionamos ella lo hará con nosotros y siempre se a demostrado, y muy en fondo todo ser humano sea quien sea añora la guerra entonces porque reprimir la hay que dejarla que salga a flote - dijo Max Montana con una sonrisa. 

Vaya sabes dar muy buena discurso y no te lo voy negar muchas razas del universo solo buscan la destrucción y la anarquía pero siempre están aquellos buscan una mejor solución - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Bueno es hora de que me despida espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo hogar, Walter me haces los honores - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Si mi señor - dijo Walter con una reverencia. 

El instante lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Max Montana fue rodeado por hilos muy delgados, y así Walter con un movimiento de mano hizo que los hilos terminará de destruir el cuerpo de Max Montana y a si muriendo pero nunca dejando de sonreír. 

Bueno ya terminamos acá así que despídete porque tenemos que ir otro lugar entendido - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Así Walter con una reverencia obedeció la orden del namekiano y fue directo con Integral y Seras así despidiéndose de ellas cuando cuando se hiba a retirar Intengra dijo algo. 

Espero un momento quiero hacerte una pregunta a ti el sujeto verde - dijo Intengra sería. 

Y que quieres preguntarme - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Tú me dijiste que mi carácter me podía ayudar más adelante a que te refieres con eso - dijo Intengra con curiosidad. 

A te refieres a eso bueno es muy fácil este planeta será visitado muy pronto por el Hakaishin y si no le gusta lo que ve es muy probable que este planeta simplemente lo destruirá, hay entras tú señorita pero eso lo descubrirás por ti misma - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa. 

Esto dejó confundida a Integra no sabía a qué se refería el namekiano, así partieron tanto Walter cómo el namekiano dejando sola a las dos mujeres. 

Ya en una parte muy alejada de la cuidad destruida, Walter le hace una pregunta al namekiano. 

Mi señor quien es el Hakaishin - dijo Walter curioso. 

Es bueno que me hagas esa pregunta, verás así como yo soy el Kaioshin el dios de la creación por ende existe mi contra parte - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Eso significa que el es dios de la Destrucción - dijo Walter sorprendido. 

En efecto Walter el es dios mas poderoso e importante del universo su labor es de ir en planeta en planeta por todo el universo y si ve una anomalía que no le guste solo lo destruye - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Eso es aterrador pero tengo una duda por qué usted le dijo a la señorita Intengra esas palabras - dijo Walter curioso. 

Digamos que al hakaishin tiene una cierta atracción por las mujeres de carácter fuerte - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa. 

Walter entendio a lo que se refiere el namekiano y solo sonrió ya que el sabía del carácter que tenía Integral Hellsing y volvió preguntar. 

Eso me deja algo aliviado pero ahora donde nos dirigimos mi señor - dijo Walter con respecto. 

Walter quiero que te vaya preparando porque al lugar que vamos puedo ser peligroso ya que vamos a ir visitar a Yuuko Ichihara la bruja dimensional - dijo Piccolo muy serio. 

Walter a ver la cara del namekiano supo que esto era muy serio, cuando los dos se hiban ir del planeta algo pasó que namekiano no esperaba no tan pronto y era que la esfera de una estrella estaba brillando y sabía porque era eso. 

Vaya esto no me esperaba tan pronto - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Así Piccolo saco la esfera de una estrella, Walter al ver la esfera le pregunto que era eso y para que servía y así el namekiano le dijo para que servía y también todo relacionado con ellas, Walter solo estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo el namekiano y pregunto. 

Eso impresionante mi señor Piccolo pero aquien escogió - dijo Walter curioso. 

Ese instante se mostró un holograma de la persona quién había escogido la esfera, Walter al ver quién era la persona se sorprendió de quién se trataba y dijo. 

No puede ser el cómo es posible que el fuera el escogido - dijo Walter sorprendido. 

Así que lo conoces Walter - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Así es mi señor lamentablemente tengo esa dicha pero esto si es una sorpresa - dijo Walter aún sorprendido. 

Esto suena muy interesante jejejeje bueno antes de ir con Yuuko Ichihara vayamos por el - dijo Piccolo serio. 

Así los dos antes de ir con la bruja dimensional fueron a buscar al guardia de la esfera de una estrella. 

En planeta distante.

Así que kaioshin viene a visitarme esto muy interesante - dijo una mujer con una sonrisa. 

Esta mujer es conocida como Yuuko Ichihara la bruja dimensional una de las brujas más poderosa del universo. 

Bueno hay que recibirlo como se merece como la deidad que es, esto podría ser muy divertido como peligroso no quiero hacer enojar aquien se ganó el apodo del el rey demonio Piccolo jejejeje - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa. 

Así bruja con una sonrisa fumando su pipa esperaba la llegada del namekiano, que cosas pasará en esta reunión nadie lo sabe y además quien escogió la esfera de una estrella que hizo que Walter se sorprendieran muy pronto lo sabremos. 

Fin del capítulo. 

Bueno chicos que les pareció el capítulo de hoy que fue con Piccolo la verdad me gusto escribir este capítulo déjenme sus comentarios y quién cree que escogió la esfera de una estrella como guardián comenté se despide su amigo Jeffer090 hasta la próxima. 


	17. Chapter 17

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 16

Universo 7

Planeta del dios Bills.

Se veía el que Bills estaba sentado en una rama viendo como su maestro estaba entrando a alguien, ya que por culpa del deseo del androide número 17 su posibles sucesores fueron escogidos para ser los Hakaishin de los universos restablecidos.

Pero afortunadamente pudo encontrar a un posible sucesor y hablo.

Wiss ya no crees que es suficiente por el día de hoy - dijo Bills serio.

Usted lo cree señor Bills - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Así es déjalo que descanses hoy se a esforzardo mucho se ganó que descanses el resto del día no lo crees Gohan - dijo Bills con una media sonrisa.

Para nada señor Bills aún puedo continuar - dijo Gohan con determinación.

Gohan se había convertido aprendiz de hakaishin después de que Goku se fuera al universo 18, al principio Bills le propuso ser su sucesor ya que este noto el gran potencial de este, pero para su mala suerte Gohan se habia negado al principio ya que para el ese no era su motivación, pero todo eso cambió cuando su esposa Videl murió gracias a una enfermedad heredada por sus madre esto hizo que el híbrido saiyajin entrará en depresión.

Gracias a Goten y sus amigos en especial a su querida hija Pan pudo salir de esa depreciación, pero el destino quería ser cruel con el ya poco después se descubrió que Pan también había heredado esa enfermedad pero no solo eso sí también de su abuela Milk.

Esto alarmó al híbrido saiyajin ya que no sabía que hacer ya que el no podría soportar la pérdida de su querida hija, una de las soluciones que se el ocurrió fue recurrir a las esferas del dragón de la tierra, pero lastimosamente cuando pidió el deseo de que curará a su hija lamentablemente shenlong no pudo cumplir ese deseo.

Ya que el Dragón mencionó que el poder de la niña sobrepasaba al suyo por eso no podía cumplir ese deseo, Gohan no sabía que hacer estaba desperado pero cuando veía que no había esperanza algo ocurrió.

Bills se había enterado de la enfermedad de Pan así que fue hacia la tierra, y cuando llegó fue directo con Gohan y le dijo.

Que el podía curar a su hija pero con una condición, que el tenía que converse es su aprendiz, Gohan no lo dudó si un segundo y acepto ya que por su hija el haría lo fuera.

Acto seguido wiss se acercó a Pan y con su báculo toca su cabeza curandola, no solo la curó de su enfermedad si no que también elimino dicha enfermedad de su ADN así evitando que futuras generaciones la heredera.

Así fue cómo Gohan se convirtió en aprendiz de Hakaishin, tanto Bills como wiss se sorprendieron por el potencial del híbrido saiyajin ya que este en poco tiempo de entrenamiento había superado a Goku y Vegeta en sus primeros cinco años de entrenamiento con el y así el siguió con su entrenamiento hasta el día hoy.

Gohan yo creo que el señor Bills tiene razón en mejor que descanses - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Usted lo cree señor wiss - dijo Gohan con respecto.

Así es Gohan además me tienes sorprendido no esperaba que tuviera ese potencial escondido - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Eso siempre me lo han dicho señor wiss tanto mi padre como el señor Piccolo incluso Vegeta, ellos siempre me dijeron que si yo fuera seguido con mi entrenamiento fuera sido el guerrero más fuerte del universo, pero lastimosamente a mí no me gustaba eso - dijo Gohan con nostalgia.

Ya veo pero bueno descansemos ya casi es hora de comer - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Tanto Gohan como wiss se acercaron hacia Bills para ir comer cuando escucharon una voz.

PAPÁ SEÑOR WISS Y SEÑOR BILLS la comida ya este lista - dijo una joven con alegría.

Los 3 voltearon y vieron el origen de aquella voz y hay estaba era la pequeña Pan de unos 12 años, ella fue con su padre hacia al planeta del Bills porque ella también quería entrenar y no defraudar a su querido abuelo ya que ella lo quería mucho y estuvo muy triste cuando el partió.

Que buena noticia ya me estaba muriendo de hambre - dijo Bills con felicidad.

Así los tres se acercaron hacia donde estaba Pan ella a su corta edad se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, ya que heredó la belleza de madre como también la de su abuela, y no solo eso ya que también había heredado el gusto por las peleas de su abuelo y teniendo una gran rivalidad con la hija de Vegeta.

Así los 4 comenzaron a comer, la pequeña Pan se había vuelto una gran cocinera era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer aparté de entrenar, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Bills hablo.

Gohan tu entrenamiento va muy bien eso me gusta a este paso ten por seguro que vas alcanzar a tu padre incluso diría que puedas que lo superes - dijo Bills con una media sonrisa.

Usted lo cree señor Bills eso sería fantástico - dijo Gohan feliz.

Así es más te vale que en terminar tu entrenamiento lo mas rápido posible - dijo Bills serio.

No sé preocupe señor Bills Gohan está muy concentrado en su entrenamiento téngalo presente seguro que va estar contento con los resultados - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Así es señor mi papá se vuelto increíblemente fuerte - dijo Pan con felicidad.

Eso me alegra escuchar, y Gohan cuando termine tu entrenamiento te daré permiso para que tú y tu hija puedan visitar a tu padre - dijo Bills serio.

Lo dice enserio señor Bills - dijo Gohan con felicidad.

Bills confirmó lo dicho esto hizo que Gohan se motivará más, así que le pidió a wiss que siguiera con el entrenamiento algo que al ángel le agrado y procedieron a seguir su entrenamiento pero no solo ellos, la pequeña Pan también quería entrenar ya que ella quería volverse más fuerte ya que se había prometido a su abuelo que cuando se vuelvan a ver le demostraría lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Así siguieron entrando miestras que Bills los veía de una distancia alejada.

Universo 18

Planeta Shinobi.

El saiyajin había llegado al barrio Uchiha junto con Fugaku Mikoto y Kushina con Naruto, así que decidieron ir directamente hacia el hogar de Fugaku.

Cuando finalmente llegaron fueron recibido por el pequeño Itachi que tenía cargado a su pequeño hermano junto con Izumi, ya dentro de la casa Mikoto tenía cargado al pequeño Sasuke y Kushina tenía al pequeño Naruto también las dos madres eran acompañada por la pequeña Izumi, ya que la pequeña quería carga a los bebés pero ellos no se dejaba carga por ella y después ese comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales.

Afuera en pasillos se encontraba Fugaku con el saiyajin hablando de la situación actual del Konoha, el Uchiha le contó todo lo que está pasando con su clan, al saiyajin al principio se mantenía neutro pero dentro de sí el sabía que esto no hiba terminar bien.

Porque lo me cuentas Fugaku esto no va terminar bien - dijo Goku serio.

Así es señor Goku no quiero llegar a eso pero no veo otra salida - dijo Fugaku serio.

Siempre hay una salida, pero lastimosamente yo no te puedo ayudar con eso - dijo Goku serio.

Eso lo sé señor Goku pero gracias por escucharme - dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin le sonrió también, Itachi el había escuchó todo lo que había hablado su padre con Goku, y comenzó a tener muchas dudas sobre su clan, los dos adultos enteraron para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

Cuando las dos madres junto con la niña vieron que tanto el Uchiha como el saiyajin había entrado, eso hizo que Mikoto se armará de valor y dijo

Goku Sama ahora si no va contar su historia - dijo una Mikoto feliz.

Si a mí me gustaría escuchar sus historias - dijo Fugaku curioso.

La Uzumaki aún permanecía callada ya que ella aún estaba con el dolor de su perdida pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Y tú Kushina te gustaría escuchar mi historia - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Si a mi también me gustaría escuchar su historia - dijo Kushina con una media sonrisa.

Bueno está bien Reifa podías venir un momento - dijo Goku.

Al instante apareció la tenshi pero lo curioso es que ella tenía un sus manos un libro de color naranja al saiyajin le pareció curioso eso pero luego recordó que ella le había mencionado que le gustaba leer entonces no le dio importancia, pero Kushina conocia muy bien ese libro lo mismo Mikoto incluso Fugaku lo conocía y no podían creer a que ser supremo le gustan esa literatura pero ante que los presentes dijiera algo la bella ángel hablo.

Para que me llamaba señor Goku - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Verás Reifa podrías mostrar mi historia a mis nuevos amigos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Como usted diga señor Goku - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Al instante la bella ángel hace aparecer un holograma los presentes pudieron ver toda la historia del saiyajin, no cabía de la sorpresa todo lo que había vivido sus combates sus sacrificios entre otras cosas.

Entonces Fugaku algo impresionado hablo.

Eso fue impresionante señor Goku usted tuvo grandes batallas incluso desde niño, no se compara con nada de acá - dijo Fugaku impresionado.

Así es Goku Sama usted es alguien increíble lo siento por su esposa eso tuvo que ser duro para usted - dijo Mikoto algo triste.

La verdad si fue muy triste para mí también que ella era la única mujer que me logro comprender apesar de mis errores - dijo Goku algo triste.

La Uzumaki pudo ver la que el saiyajin también había sufrido incluso mucho más de lo que podía imaginar pero antes que hablara alguien la interrumpió.

Oni-chan no te preocupe se que algún día encontraras alguien que te quiera tenlo por seguro - dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza algo que a ella le gustaba y dijo.

Gracias Izumi por eso - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Señor Goku entonces usted y su amigo Vegeta son los últimos Saiyajin de raza pura en sus universo - dijo Fugaku curioso.

Así es ya que mis hijos y de los Vegeta son híbrido, pero por se híbrido no significa que no sean igual de fuerte que los de raza pura, como pudieron ver mi hijo mayor tenía potencial para ser el más fuerte pero a él no le gustaba pelear por eso no lo obligué a entrenar y deje que siguiera su camino - dijo Goku calmadamente.

A Fugaku se sorprendió por eso ya que alparecer se dio cuenta que los genes saiyajin se adapta muy fácilmente, y en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Fugaku.

Si lo que dice es verdad el señor Goku entonces los híbridos saiyajin puede que tenga más potencial que los de raza pura entonces si hay descendencia de un saiyajin con un Uchiha cómo sería el resultado seria algo grandioso.

Fin de pensamientos.

La Uzumaki prácticamente había permanecido callada todo el tiempo pero se decidió hablar.

Señor Goku quiero pedirle disculpas - dijo Kushina triste.

Y porque me tienes que pedir disculpas si tú no me has echo nada malo acontrario yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas - dijo Goku serio.

Que quiere decir con eso - dijo Kushina con duda.

Lo que te quiero decir es que me perdones ya que no pude hacer nada por Minato, se que lo querías mucho y no pude evitar su muerte - dijo Goku triste.

No diga eso señor Goku usted hizo lo que pudo el sabía las concequiencias de utilizar esa técnica además usted salvo mi vida gracias a eso puedo estar con mi hijo por eso le estoy agradecida - dijo Kushina un poco triste.

Lo dices enserio - dijo Goku sorpredido.

Así es señor Goku le estaré eternamente agradecida - dijo Kushina haciendo una reverencia.

El saiyajin al ver que hizo la Uzumaki se puso nervioso ya que el no quería que hiciera eso entonces dijo.

Por favor no hagas eso Kushina, no es necesario que le hagas por favor levanté si - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La Uzumaki al ver la sonrisa sincera del saiyajin no pudo evitar también de sonreír ya que era contagiosa, hiba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el ángel asistente de Goku.

Señor Goku lamento molestarlo pero recibí un mensaje del señor Piccolo - dijo Reifa con respecto.

Y que mensaje me mandó - dijo Goku curioso.

Verá el quiere vaya este planeta - dijo Reifa sería.

Al instante la tenshi mostro la imagen de un cierto planeta, que era muy parecido en donde vive Mikumo y sus amigos del Ryozanpaku entonces el saiyajin hablo.

Y para que quiere que yo vaya para ese planeta - dijo Goku serio.

Verás señor en ese planeta hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra de tres facciones, eso ocasionó que el dios de ese mundo muriera provocando un desequilibrio de poderes en dicho mundo - dijo Reifa seria.

Ya veo entonces que quiere que vaya y lo destruya ese planeta - dijo Goku serio.

El solo dijo que sólo observará y además que usted tiene la última palabra si lo destruye o no - dijo Reifa seria.

Comprendo si no hay de otra tendré que ir - dijo Goku serio.

Los otros solo escuchaba lo que decía el saiyajin y la ángel, y no podía creer lo fácil en cómo se decide el destino de un planeta no salían de su asombro, vieron que el saiyajin se levantó y con una mirada sería dijo.

Entonces no voy perder el tiempo iremos enseguida, pero está vez iré como el Hakaishin y no como Goku - dijo Goku serio.

Como usted diga señor Goku - dijo Reifa con respecto.

El saiyajin voltea a ver a Kushina ella se puso nerviosa por la mirada del guerrero y entonces este dice.

Kushina te voy proponer esto pero no me responda ahora tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo bien - dijo Goku serio.

Y que lo me quiere proponer señor Goku - dijo Kushina curiosa pero algo nerviosa.

Lo que te voy proponer es que si tú quieres tanto tú como Naruto puede venir conmigo prometo que nada le va a pasar, pero si decís que no y te quieres quedar aún tendrán mi protección pero como dijes piénsalo bien y cuando regrese me das tu respuesta - dijo Goku serio.

La Uzumaki se había sorpredido por eso ya que no esperaba esa propuesta por parte del saiyajin, por otro lado la Uchiha estaba algo celosa de la propuesta que le hicieron a su mejor amiga y Fugaku solo permanecía en silencio y entonces el saiyajin volvió hablar.

Prometo volver lo más rápido que pueda así que cuídense vamonos Reifa - dijo Goku serio.

Los presentes también se despidieron del saiyajin y este se fue dejando pensativa a la Uzumaki de si aceptar o no su propuesta.

Planeta desconocido Del Universo 18.

Se observaba que el namekiano junto con Walter había llegado aún lugar desconocido, a simple vista parecía un paraje vacío en medio de la ciudad Walter notaba que las personas que pasaban por su lado los ignoraba esto lo dejo algo curioso entonces decidió preguntar.

Mi señor que hacemos en un lugar como este - dijo un Walter con duda.

Walter tienes que aprender que no todo es lo que siempre se ve - dijo Piccolo serio.

Que me quiere decir con eso mi señor - dijo Walter con respecto.

El namekiano solo se quedo callado y siguió avanzando hacia adelante Walter solo lo siguió comprendiendo que solo tenía que observar, entonces cuándo entraron hacia el terreno vacío, Walter se quedó impresionado por lo que vio ya que delante suyo apareció lo que parecía como una especie de tienda antigua estilo oriental.

Walter hiba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido ya que las puertas de la

Tienda se abrió apareciendo un Jove delgado con lente y este dijo.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki y yo trabajo acá la señorita Yūko Ichihara lo está esperando - dijo Kimihiro con respecto.

Así los dos entraron en la mejor tienda y hay estaba Yūko Ichihara esperando al namekiano y con una sonrisa dijo.

Es placer en por fin conocerlo kaioshin Sama o mejor señor Piccolo - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Es placer es mío señorita Yuuko o mejor dicho la bruja de las dimensiones - dijo Piccolo serio.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno hasta acá dejo el capítulo que les pareció ahora que Piccolo se encontró con Yūko Ichihara que pasará en esa reunión en próximo capítulo se sabrá, para lo que no sepan Yuuko y Kimihiro son personajes de la serie ×××HOLiC del universo CLAMP.

Otra cosa como notaron Gohan se convirtió en aprendiz de Hakaishin, también de que quedó viudo tras la muerte de su esposa Videl el más adelante junto con visitarán el universo de Goku, hay pienso darle una pareja a Gohan así cuál quiere que sea su futura esposa díganme ideas.

También como vieron Goku le dio a elegir a Kushina si quería ir con el no cuál crees ustedes que va se la elección de ella, y como también notaron Goku irá al mundo de DXD, pero ante de que comience la historia original otra cosa que le hiba decir cada vez que Goku visite un planeta, el va conocer una varía mujeres pero no espere que ellas se convierta en el harem de Goku ya que puede que queden como amigos así como Mikumo ya que ella y tanto como Goku no se aman si no se tiene una amistad especial apesar de qué ellos van ser padres, el saiyajin va tener mas de una aventura y también más de un hijo eso lo que quería decirles.

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Renuncia De Derecho Ningún De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin del universo 18

Capítulo 17.

Planeta desconocido.

Hay estaba un Ruy Hayabusa despidiéndose de Mizuki y a su hija, después de haber tenido ese gran combate (para más información busqué por jueguen ninja Gaiden 3).

El ninja se dirigía a su aldea estos últimos días había reflexionado sobre su vida como ninja, cuando finalmente llegó a su villa fue recibido por su aprendiz Momiji hermana menor de su amiga fallecida Kureha la que fue una vez la doncella del templo Hayabusa, la bella mujer estaba preocupanda por su maestro ya de un tiempo para acá Ruy Hayabusa había comenzado a cuestionar su modo de vida a lo que la chica hablo.

Maestro Ryu se encuentra bien - dijo Monji un poco preocupada.

Tranquila Monji solo estaba pensando y además estoy algo cansado de último combate - dijo Ryu algo cansado.

El ninja comenzó a quitarse su máscara para revelar sus rostros, cuando se hiba quitar el resto del traje una voz dijo.

O vaya tienes una cara linda espero que no sea el típico niño bonito mimado - dijo la misteriosa voz.

De inmediato Ryu se puso en guardia sacando su espada igualmente Momiji, a lo que el ninja hablo.

Muestrate y a que has venido acá - dijo Ruy con autoridad miestras se mantenía en guardia.

De inmediato salió la persona de la misteriosa voz, era Lind la Valkiria más fuerte del paraíso, tanto Ruy como Monji se sorprendieron de la apariencia de la chica era mujer muy bella del cabello corto de color celeste un traje blanco ajustado y también que llevaba una guadaña en su mano derecha, los dos se mantenía en guardia esperando el movimiento de la chica entonces la Valkiria habló.

Perdón mis modales déjeme que me presente mi es nombre es Lind y soy una Valkiria al servicio del dios Tyr y la diosa Anzasu - dijo Lind con respecto miestras hacia una reverencia.

Los dos ninjas no sabía si creer o no ellos habían sabía de las leyendas de las Valkirias, pero nunca había escuchado del dios Tyr y la diosa Anzasu a lo que el ninja hablo.

El gusto es mío señorita Lind y a que debo el honor de su visita - dijo Ryu Serio pero aún en guardia.

Es gusto joven Ryu no tiene necesidad que ustedes estén en guardia vine en son de paz si quieres dejo mi arma acá en suelo solo quiero hablar - dijo Lind con respecto miestras dejaba su arma aún lado.

El ninja al ver que hizo la Valkiria regreso el gesto guardando su espada y también haciéndole seña a su aprendiz para que hiciera lo mismo, la chica guardo su arma a lo que Ruy le dijo a la Valkiria que procediera, la Valkiria al ver el gesto del ninja sonrió se sentó a lo que el ninja dijo.

Antes que nada señorita Lind quiero saber quiénes son los dioses Tyr y Anzasu porque no lo voy escuchado - dijo Ryu Serio miestras se sienta alfrente de Lind.

La Valkiria solo sonrió y procedió hablar.

Antes que nada joven Ryu tengo que explicarles a ustedes dos como funciona el mundo de los dioses - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Lind presionó un botón que estaba en su muñequera haciendo aparecer un holograma del universo y comenzó hablar.

Como ustedes pueden ver este es nuestro universo, aún que ustedes no lo crean el universo es más complejo que se cree - dijo Lind con tono de explicación.

A qué se refiere con eso señorita Lind - dijo Momiji con curiosidad.

Verán el universo tiene sus jerarquías desde el más bajo al más importante - dijo Lind con tono explicativo y con dedo en sus mentón.

Y como funciona esas jerarquías si se puede saber - dijo Ryu interesado.

Como decía verán en cada planeta que haya vida, hay un guardia que vigila dicho planeta en ese mismo planeta hay también hay demonios ángeles y dioses de rango bajo, que se encargar de mantener equilibrio de poderes de dicho planeta si me logra entender - dijo Lind curiosa.

Los dos presente confirmaron que sí y que procediera con la explicación.

Bueno sigamos dicho guardián del planeta se encarga de supervisar el planeta, el solo le responde a los kaio-sama ellos son dioses se que se encarga de vigilar un cierto cuadrante del universo a lo vez que ellos les responde al gran kaio-sama que el se encarga de supervisar a los otros dioses para que hagan bien su trabajo tiene alguna duda hasta el momento - dijo Lind con curiosidad.

Si yo tengo una pregunta señorita Lind, verá usted dice que ellos están encargados de vigilar los planetas o parte del universo, porque ellos no interviene cuando hay peligro - dijo Momiji curiosa.

Buena pregunta señorita verás ellos solamente vigilan no puedo intervenir al no ser que la amenaza sea mucho mayor de lo que puede imaginar, es por eso tanto los kaio-sama y el gran kaio-sama eligen a guerreros que pueda proteger los mundos con eso me explicó señorita - dijo Lind sería.

La chica entendió y eso aclaró su duda, le dijieron que procediera.

Bueno ya le expliqué de los kaio-sama y el gran kaio-sama, ahora toca explicar de los demás dioses comencemos con los Shinigamis - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

De inmediato volvió a presionar el mismo botón haciendo aparecer otro holograma, ese lugar era la sociedad del almas, los dos presentes se sorprendieron por el lugar a lo que Lind comenzó explicar.

Este es la sociedad del alma lugar donde vive los Shinigamis y el rey espíritu, se preguntaran cual es el labor de los Shinigamis verdad - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Los dos acentuaron y que siguiera con la explicación.

Bueno como decían los Shinigamis se encarga de llevar las almas de los recién fallecido para que sean juzgadas - dijo Lind sería.

Y la Valkiria volvió a presionar el mismo botón haciendo aparecer el holograma del inframundo universal y dijo.

Este es inframundo universal lugar donde viven el señor Hades con sus espectros, ellos son los encargados de juzgar las almas y dependiendo de sus actos serán enviados sea al paraíso o al reino makaio - dijo Lind sería.

Otras vez Lind volvió a presionar el botón haciendo aparecer un holograma del reino makaio y dijo.

Este es el reino makaio hogar de los makaios y el makio- Shi Sama ya tendrá una idea de labor cierto - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Tanto Ryu como Momiji dijieron que se si pero ellos querían escuchar de sus propias palabras y dijieron que siguiera.

Como ustedes digan verán los makaios se encarga de castigar aquellos individuos por males que hayan echo, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus crímenes su castigo será mucho peor - dijo Lind sería.

Tanto Ryu como Momiji se tensaron un poco por eso, y nuevamente Lind volvió a presionar el botón haciendo aparecer el paraíso y hablo.

Este es paraíso aquí van aquellos personas que atravez de su vida mostraron generosas y de buen corazón este lugar está vigilado por mi señor Tyr y mi señora Anzasu ellos son encargados de vigilar el paraíso - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Tanto Ryu como Momiji tenían una duda y decidieron preguntar.

Señorita Lind tengo una pregunta - dijo Momiji con intriga.

Si quieres saber si tu hermana Kureha está en paraíso en efecto ella está hay - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Tanto Ryu como Momiji no pudieron evitar derramar unas lágrimas al saber que tanto su mejor amiga cómo hermana está en el paraíso, pero Lind volvió hablar.

Casi se olvida jejejeje me faltó mostrar otra cosa - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Lind volvió a presionar el botón haciendo aparecer el holograma del planeta del gran kaio-sama, tanto Ryu como Momiji tiene curiosidad de ese planeta así que esperaron que la Valkiria hablará.

Verán este es el planeta del gran kaio-sama, a este planeta solo van aquellas personas que murieron de una forma honorable y valerosa defendiendo a los inocentes de todo peligro, a estas personas cuando mueren se le concede convertirse en un guerrero Banhart, así que sigan entregando en más allá - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Ryu se sorprendió por eso aquellas personas que muestra ser honorables se les permite seguir entrenando en más allá, entonces Momiji habló.

Ese sorprendente señorita Lind así que esa son las jerarquías de todo el universo, eso es increíble - dijo Momiji con felicidad.

Así es señorita pero todavía faltan dos dioses y eso son los importantes del universo - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Enserio eso es increíble, y no los puedo mostrar - dijo Momiji con curiosidad.

La Valkiria solo sonrió y presionó otra vez el botón haciendo aparecer el holograma del kaioshin, tanto Ryu como Momiji se sorprendieron por la apariencia del namekiano entonces Lind habló.

Este es el señor Piccolo y es el actual kaioshin o mejor conocido como el dios de la creación, su papel es el de crear la vida en todo el universo y la supervisión de esta - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Eso increíble señorita Lind entonces el es dios de la vida, y quien es el otro - dijo Momiji con felicidad.

Ryu solo permanecía en silencio hasta que habló.

Eso fácil Momiji si hay un dios de la creación entonces debe existir su contraparte no es así señorita Lind - dijo Ryu Serio.

En efecto joven Ryu como este muy bien lo dijo el otro y el más importante deidad de este universo es el Hakaishin Sama o mejor conocido como el dios de la destitución - dijo Lind.

Entonces el un dios malvado por se el dios de la destitución - dijo Momiji un poco asustada.

Para nada señorita, el Hakaishin el es encargado de mantener el equilibrio del universo y la vez que su Proctertor, pero eso el tiene una labor importante el van en planeta en planeta si un planeta no cumple con las condiciones mínimas lamentablemente será destruido por el Hakaishin - dijo Lind sería.

Los dos ninjas se asustaron por eso, ya que descubrieron que si un planeta no cumplía con las condiciones mínimas sería destruido por el Hakaishin, entonces Ruy decidió preguntar.

Y que aparecía tiene el Hakaishin Sama - dijo Ryu Serio.

Lind solo sonrió y volvió a presionar el botón Momiji creía que la apariencia del Hakaishin sería del alguien intimidante, pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa ya cuando apareció el holograma del hakaishin Lind habló.

Este es el Hakaishin su nombre es Son Goku Sama - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Momiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ya que la apariencia del saiyajin le parecía muy atractivo, por otro lado Ryu analizó al saiyajin y por sus vestimenta pudo notar que era alguien expertos en las artes marciales a lo que el ninja hablo.

Muchas gracias por la explicación señorita Lind, ahora se cómo son las jerarquías del universo y sus funciones - dijo Ruy con una sonrisa.

Fue placer joven Ryu me alegro que haya entendido - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Ahora que me explico todo eso, ahora me gustaría saber a qué vino porque no creo que haya venido solo a explicarme todo eso - dijo Ryu Serio.

En efecto joven Ryu la razón de que porque estoy acá es por fue escogido para ser el guardián de una de las 7 esferas del dragón - dijo Lind sería.

Que quieres decir con eso señorita Lind - dijo un Ryu

Al instante Lind se puso de pie, metió su mano en un pequeño bolso que traía, sacando un objeto, tanto Ryu como Momiji pudieron ver que en la palma de mano de la Valkiria había una esfera de color amarillo, pero lo más notorio es que la esfera tenía 5 estrellas de color negro entonces la joven ninjas pregunto.

Que es eso señorita Lind - dijo Momiji algo curiosa.

Verán esta es la esfera del dragón para ser más preciso la de 5 estrellas - dijo Lind sería.

Y para que sirve esa esfera - dijo un Ryu Serio.

Entonces la Valkiria decidió explicarle a los dos ninjas sobre las esferas del dragón, les contó que en total había 7 y que cada uno escogería a su guardian y que también que en cada esfera hay un dragón Proctertor, que ambos formarían un vínculo, y también les contó que al momento de juntar las 7 esferas del dragón y con unas palabras mágicas haría aparecer el dios dragon shenlong que puede cumplir cualquier deseo.

Los dos ninjas no salía de sus asombro eso era algo muy dicifil de creer, entonces la Valkiria habló.

Verás joven Ryu usted es que decide nadie lo obligará a tomar esa decisión, pero si acepta esta gran responsabilidad téngalo por seguro que tanto usted como toda su familia estara bajo la protección de los dioses del paraíso, así usted tiene la última palabra - dijo Lind algo sería.

El ninja no sabía que responder esto era una gran responsabilidad y que hizo una pregunta.

Porque a mí en vez de otra persona - dijo Ryu algo serio.

Eso tendrá que preguntarle al dragón guardián de la esfera ya que ellos son los escoge a sus guardianes - dijo Lind sería.

Entiendo señorita Lind déjeme que lo piense bien ya que esta es una gran responsabilidad, y le daré mi respuesta mañana entendido mientras tanto sea bienvenida a la aldea Hayabusa será gran honor tenerla acá - dijo Ryu con respecto.

La Valkiria acapto con gusto la invitación del ninja y decidió esperar la respuesta del guerrero, así Ryu le dijo a Momiji que llevara a Lind a la habitación de huéspedes ella con gusto acepto, las dos mujeres hiban por el pasillo calladas hasta que Monji decidió hablar.

Esto señorita Lind le puede hacer una pregunta - dijo algo tímida Momiji.

Adelante que me deseas preguntar señorita Momiji - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Como es Son Goku Sama - dijo Momiji algo tímida miestras juega con sus índices.

Y a que se debe esa pregunta señorita Momiji - dijo Lind con curiosidad.

Solo me dio un poco de curiosidad eso es todo - dijo Momiji un poco sonrojada.

Con que era eso bueno la verdad yo no tratado con Goku Sama, pero lo que me han dicho apesar de un Hakaishin el es una persona generosa y muy amable - dijo Lind pensativa mientras tenía un dedo en su mentón.

De verdad me gustaría concerlo algún día - dijo Momiji con una sonrisa.

Quien sabe señorita depronto venga a este planeta - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

De verdad eso me gustaría - dijo Momiji con una sonrisa.

Así las dos mujeres siguieron hablando de cosas triviales durante un buen rato, la Valkiria solo esperaba que ninja tomara la mejor decisión.

Planeta DXD.

En cima del planeta hay estaba el saiyajin algo serio junto con su Ten-shin, entonces el guerrero hablo.

Con qué este es el planeta que dijo Piccolo, bueno se parece mucho a la tierra de mi mundo - dijo el saiyajin Serio con los brazos cruzados.

Que va hacer señor Goku lo destruirá o solo va observar - dijo Reifa curiosa con dedo en el mentón.

Voy bajar al planeta quiero ver su situación con mis propios ojos después miro que hago - dijo Goku serio aún con lo brazos cruzados.

Me parece bien entonces dejemos señor Goku - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo pero antes de bajar que lugar me recomiendan visitar primero, que no sea ninguna de las 3 facciones que me mencionastes - dijo Goku serio.

Entonces las Ten-shin miró su báculo y sonrió y dijo.

Bueno encontré un buen lugar es la facción Youkai dirigida por la reina Yasaka ellas es nuetral en es conflicto - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Bueno visitemola a ella primero pero antes cambia mi traje al del Hakaishin por favor Reifa - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Como usted diga señor Goku - dijo Reifa con respecto.

Al instante Reifa cambio el traje de Goku, ahora tenía el traje tradicional de los Hakaishin, así tanto el saiyajin con su ángel bajaron al planeta para ir directo con la reina youkai, nadie lo que pueda pasar en esa visita.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno unas aclaraciones como pudieron ver en el capitulo de hoy, se centró más que todo en Ryu Hayabusa no se sorprendan que en el futuro siga haciendo lo mismo ya que pienso desarrollar a los demás personajes de mi historia espero que me entienda y me sigan apoyando con esta historia gracias y me dejen sus comentarios.

Bueno amigo se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	19. Chapter 19

Renuncia De Derecho ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores esto solo lo hago para entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 18.

Planeta desconocido.

Hay estaba el namekiano junto con Yuuko la bruja de las dimensiones, ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Yuuko con una sonrisa hablo.

Que lo trae a mi humilde tienda kaio-shin Sama - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Solo son asunto personales - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y cuáles son eso asuntos personales si se puede saber señor Piccolo - dijo Yuuko con sonrisa mientras fumaba su pipa.

Solo quiero información eso es todo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Entiendo y que es lo que desea saber - dijo Yuuko con su sonrisa.

Tú muy bien sabes que información quiero no te hagas la tonta conmigo - dijo Piccolo un poco enojado.

En efecto se que información quieres, pero no te la puedo dar así de fácil - dijo Yuuko ya sería.

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo Piccolo serio.

Si quieres recibir esa información a cambio yo también debo recibir algo de igual valor - Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Ya veo y que es lo que deseas a cambio de información - dijo Piccolo serio.

Quiero una de las esferas del dragón - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Al instante se pudo sentir una presión moustrosa ocacionado por el namekiano, tanto Kimihiro como Walter se sintieron aterrados pero Yuuko no se inmutó ante gran poder, el namekiano se había enojado por lo que le que Yuuko pidió a cambio de la información, y no era para menos ya que solo pensar eso era ilógico entonces dijo.

Y tú crees que te voy a entregar una de las esferas del dragón así de fácil, si yo lo deseó puedo sacarte es información por las malas - dijo Piccolo un poco enojado.

Si lo puedes hacer, pero estarías rompiendo tu deber como kaio-shin o me equivoco - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa mientras fumaba.

El namekiano tuvo que aceptar de que ella tenía razón, ya que el cómo Kaio-shin no podía intervenir si no hubiera una amenaza que ponga el riego el universo, el solo podía se solo un observador de su creación entonces se calmó y hablo.

Lo siento pero que me pides es imposible de darte - dijo Piccolo serio.

Es una lástima, hoy voy ser una exepcion contigo - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo Piccolo serio.

Te daré la información que estás buscando - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Así nada más cuál es el truco a mí no me engañas tan fácilmente - dijo Piccolo serio.

No hay truco eso te lo aseguro - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Eso no me lo creo dime la verdad - dijo Piccolo serio.

Al parecer a ti nada se te escapa está bien te lo diré, todavía quiero un pago por esa información pero como no puedo tener la esfera del dragon, entonces más adelante se me ocurrirá otro forma de pago estas de acuerdo con eso - dijo Yuuko con sonrisa.

El namekiano lo estaba pensando y así que finalmente decidió aceptar la propuesta de la bruja, acotinuacion Yuuko comenzó a darle la información que necesita el namekiano, Piccolo le agradeció por eso pero Yuuko solo le sonreía recordándole que aún le debía el pago por esa información el namekiano solo acintio y junto con Walter ambos se fueron de ese planeta, ya a solos Kimihiro le dijo a Yuuko.

Esta segura de lo que está haciendo Yuuko - dijo Kimihiro serio mientras veía a Yuuko.

A qué te refieres con eso Kimihiro - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

De revelar información sobre tu clan, eso no te va traer problema con ellas en futuro - dijo Kimihiro algo nervioso.

La verdad no me importa lo que piense ese clan hace tiempo que me desvinculé de ellas, además no soy tan tonta como ellas - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa mientras fumaba.

A qué te refieres - dijo Kimihiro algo curioso.

Yo e visto de lo que es capaz el nuevo Hakai-shin, solo a un tono se le ocurría hacerlo enojar - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Entiendo, y por cierto Yuuko que la vas pedir al Kaio-shin por la información - dijo Kimihiro algo curioso.

No nada en especial, solo quiero divertirme con ellos además sería bueno volver a ver a mi querido gatico-kun - dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Kimihiro no entendió a lo que se refiere Yuuko con eso pero dejo eso a un lado ya que aveces la bruja en poco rara, así los dos siguieron con lo suyo.

Planeta DXD.

Cuidad de Kioto

En esa ciudad se estaba llevando acabó una reunión entre la líder youkai la reina Yasaka y una de las 4 Maus del inframundo de ese planeta Serafall Leviatán, en dicha reunión se había llegado un acuerdo para que los demonios puedan visitar esa cuidad siempre y cuando llevarán un permiso especial.

Todo hiba muy bien, hasta que un momento se sintió una gran presión y un gran poder, ambas mujeres algo asustada por dicho poder trataban de buscar su origen, hasta que pudieron ver desde el cielo aparecieron dos figuras, era un hombre y una mujer.

Ese era el saiyajin que hiba con su traje de hakaishin junto a su ángel asistente, las dos mujeres vieron que la vestimenta que llevaba el saiyajin era parecida a la que usa la facción egipcia y que creían que era de esa facción, a lo que la reina Yasaka hablo.

Quien son ustedes y que haces aquí en mi territorio - dijo Yasaka con autoridad.

Sabes es falta de respeto pedir nombre de alguien sin antes presentarse - dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su brazos en la cintura.

Tienes razón pero también es falta de respeto aparecer en lugar sin ser invitado y no presentarse - dijo Yasaka sería.

Touche señorita tienes toda la razón, así déjame que me presente mi nombre es Son Goku y es placer en conocerlas - dijo Goku con sus sonrisa clásica.

Ese nombre le pareció muy familiar a la reina Yasaka así que hablo.

Por casualidad no eres familiar del rey mono sun wukong - dijo Yasaka algo curiosa.

El saiyajin se quedó confundido por eso pero lo ignoro y volvió hablar.

Para nada señorita pero dejando aún lado eso, ahora que yo me presente ahora le tocas a ustedes - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Así las dos las dos mujeres no tuvieron más que presentarse.

Un gusto Son Goku mi nombre es Yasaka y la actual líder youkai - dijo Yasaka algo seria.

Mucho gusto Jove Goku mi nombre es Serafall Leviatán y soy unas las 4 Maus del inframundo - dijo Serafall con una linda sonrisa.

Mucho gusto señorita es un placer en concerlas, Reifa no te vas presentar con ellas - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La Ten-shin solo supiro hablo.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reifa y soy la asistente del señor Goku - dijo Reifa algo seria mientras sacaba su libro naranja para leerlo.

El saiyajin tenía curiosidad de ese libro ya desde que salieron del planeta Shinobi su ángel no parado de leerlo y aveces formaba una risa extraña, y cuando hiba preguntar por ese libro fue interrumpido.

Ahora que nos presentamos quiero saber a qué venido acá Son Goku - dijo Yasaka sería.

Al instante el saiyajin se puso en frente de las dos mujeres, las chicas al tener el saiyajin en frente de ellas no pudieron de evitar sonrojarse ya que pudieron notar que el guerrero tenía una gran físico, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando el saiyajin hablo.

Veran antes de decir porque estoy acá déjeme que me presente como es debido, como le dije mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el Hakai-shin de este universo - dijo Goku serio.

Hakai-shin y que es eso Jove Goku dijo Serafall algo curiosa.

Verán el Hakai-shin es el dios de la Destrucción - dijo Goku con una serio.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando serio al saiyajin, ya que no creía lo que había dicho entonces Serafall algo inocente dijo.

El dios de las Destrucción, eso no puedo ser si el dios de las Destrucción es Shiva - dijo Serafall un poco con duda muestras ponía un dedo es su mejilla.

Así es Son Goku, déjese de juegos y diga porque vino acá - dijo una Yasaka sería.

Reifa al escuchar eso dejor de leer y procedió a cerrar su libro, ella sabía muy bien lo que va pasar, apesar de que el saiyajin era una persona tranquila y de buen corazón el es un Hakai-shin y ellos son orgulloso y arrogantes y Goku no va ser la exepcion, y ellos al saber que había alguien que se hacía llamar dios de las Destrucción eso no lo podían tolerar, entonces se escuchó un fuerte grito.

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE QUE HAY UN SER INFERIOR QUE SE HACE LLAMAR DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN ESO NO PUEDO TOLERARÁ - dijo Goku con grito de furia.

Al instante el saiyajin se elevó en cielo enojado subiendo su poder base al máximo.

Nota

Goku en estado base al máximo poder es más fuerte que Majin Boo con Gohan absorbido, ya que gracias a su entrenamiento con wiss pudo obtener ese poder ahora imaginen con sus transformaciones.

Fin de nota.

Los presentes al sentir el poder del saiyajin se asustaron, ya que, nadie de ese mundo tenía ese gran poder y dejaría en ridículo a cualquiera de dicho mundo, el poder que ejercía el saiyajin se sentía en todo ese mundo haciendo temblar.

Esto fue notado por las 3 facciones, y no solo ellos si no las demás facciones, de las lejanías una cierta niña vestida con vestido de Lolita gótica sonreía ya que creía que encontró al sujeto que necesitaba para sus planes, pero no lo que sabía que esa sería una mala idea.

El saiyajin comenzó aumentar más su poder pasando a la fase 1 del super Saiyajin, pero eso no era lo único pasando.

Ya que un aura morada comenzaba a salir y estaba remplazando el aura amarilla del super Saiyajin, ese no era el único cambio ya que su cabello paso de ser de un dorado ahora es de un morado intenso sus ojos cambiaron de un verde esmeralda a un rojo intenso, su musculatura aumento de forma brutal teniendo apariencia de un super Saiyajin dai san dankai pero con aura de la energía Hakai.

Reifa se quedó analizado lo que está viendo y recordó algo que la había dicho wiss.

Flasback.

Nee-san como has estado - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

O eres tú wiss muy bien gracias por preguntar qué te trae por acá - dijo Reifa algo curiosa.

Solo quería saludarte, pero también para decirte que el Hakai-shin que te se asignó es un discípulo mío - dijo wiss Serio.

Eso lo sé wiss su nombre es Son Goku cierto verdad - dijo Reifa seria.

Así es Nee-san - dijo wiss Serio.

Me quieres decir algo de el - dijo Reifa seria.

Así es no permitas que su aura de energía Hakai se mezcle con su transformación de súper saiyajin - dijo wiss Serio.

Y porque wiss que pasaría si le permito eso - dijo Reifa algo curiosa.

Cuando está en ese estado puede perder el control y si se llega a combinar con su transformación de súper saiyajin 3 las concequiencias serían graves - dijo wiss Serio.

Para que tú te pongas así de Serio eso significa que muy grave, está bien wiss no te preocupe por eso no dudaré de intervenir si eso pasa - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Gracias Nee-san te estaré agradecido - dijo wiss con una sonrisa.

Fin flasback.

Pensamientos de Reifa.

Así que esto es lo que refería wiss, ya veo porque estaba tan preocupado ya que con ese poder puede destruir medio universo y no me quiero imaginar que pasaría con su fase 3 del super Saiyajin.

Fin de pensamientos.

El saiyajin con su estado combinado del super Saiyajin con la aura Hakai alzó su mano, y comenzó crear una esfera gigantesca de energía Hakai, todo los presentes estaban aterrado ya que esa esfera de energía emitía un gran poder y no sabían que hacer, entonces el saiyajin hablo.

POR ESA INSOLENCIA ESTE PLANETA DEJARÁ DE EXISTIR - dijo Goku con furia apunto de tirar la esfera.

Cuando el saiyajin estaba apunto de tirar la esfera de energía Hakai, su asistente se puso en frente de el y dijo.

Goku Sama no puedo permitir eso ya que no tiene el control de ese estado y por eso puede provocar una tragedia peor - dijo Reifa sería.

De inmediato la Ten-shin con una gran velocidad toco todos los puntos de presión del saiyajin haciendo que este haga desaparecer la esfera de energía Hakai, y también perdiendo su transformación cayendo desmayado, pero fue atrapado por sus asistentes.

Reifa cargo al saiyajin al estilo nupcial, tanto Yasaka como Serafall se acercaron a la Ten-shin y dijieron.

Gracias señorita Reifa por eso no sabía que fuera pasado si el fuera lanzado esa esfera de energía - dijo Yasaka algo asustada.

Así es forma un berrinche por nada - dijo Serafall algo asustada.

La ángel las miro con una cara sería, esto hizo que las dos mujeres se pusiera nerviosa, entonces ella hablo.

La verdad a mí no me importa los que le pase a ustedes o este planeta, ya que su insolencia hacia el Hakai-shin Sama se paga con la muerte, pero tuve que intervenir porque está esfera de energía Hakai tenía la capacidad de destruir medio universo y no podía permitir eso ya que es su rango de alcance fuera afectado un planeta donde vive una persona muy especial para Goku Sama ya que ella muy pronto le ve trae una gran alegría, es por eso que intervenir - dijo Reifa seria mientras cargaba a Goku.

Las dos chicas solo se quedaron callada por lo dicho por la ángel, no sabían que decir pero otra vez la ángel volvió hablar.

Espero que entienda que ustedes son nada a comparación de los verdaderos dioses del universo por esta vez interviene pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad, espero que lo hayan entendido y ese tal Shiva que tiene un título que no le pertenece, que solo se le permite al ser más importante del universo tener dicho título y no me puedo imaginar el castigo que pueda recibir por esa insolencia - dijo Reifa molesta mientras cargaba a Goku.

Las dos mujeres solo se quedaron calladas por lo dicho por la Ten-shin, ya que se dieron cuenta que hay seres que supera todo lo haya visto pero Serafall dijo algo.

Señorita Reifa a donde va con Goku Sama - dijo Serafall con respetó.

Por el momento buscaré un lugar para que descanse el señor Goku hasta que despierte - dijo Reifa seria.

Si me permite le puedo ofrecer un lugar para que descanse el señor Goku - dijo Yasaka con respeto.

La ángel acepto la oferta así que Yasaka la guío hasta una gran habitación para que el saiyajin descansará, la ángel les abvirtio a las dos mujeres que no deben decir nada a nadie, ya que cuando el saiyajin despertarse el hiba a decidir el futuro de este planeta, las mujeres se tensaron y se asustaron por eso pero no tuvieron más opción que aceptar rogando para que el saiyajin no destruyera el planeta.

Pero lo que no sabía que con la llegada del saiyajin muchas cosas hiban a cambia en dicho planeta, sea para bien o para mal nadie lo sabrá, ya que muchas cosas pueden suceder.

Fin de capítulo.

Bueno amigos que le pareció el capítulo como ven Goku tiene un nuevo estado que la combinación del super Saiyajin con la energía Hakai pero el todavía no controla bien ese estado ya que casi destruye medio universo por solo saber que alguien inferior se hace llamar un dios de la Destrucción, como dijo Reifa los Hakai-shin son arrogante y orgullosos y Goku no hiba ser la exepcion el en algunas ocaciones el se comportar como Hakai-shin, provocando el terror en muchas personas, y si no fuera sido por Reifa ya que tuvo que intervenir ya que si no fuera sido un genocidio universal el casi asesina a Mikumo y de pasos a sus futuros hijos que estan apunto de nacer es por eso que ese estado puede que sea más peligroso que el migate no gokui ya que no se sabe cómo vaya reaccionar el saiyajin.

Bueno chicos se despide su amigo Jeffer0390 dejen sus comentarios y que dicen que cambios traerá el saiyajin a ese mundo hasta la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

Renuncia De Derecho ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si no a sus respectivos Creadores ésto lo Hago para entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin del universo 18

Capítulo 19.

Planeta DXD.

Hay estaba el saiyajin durmiendo, ya que Ten-shin le había golpeado todos sus puntos de presión para evitar por un ataque de ira destruyera medio universo.

La Ten-shin solo supiraba ya que cuidar al Saiyajin mientras dormía era muy aburridor, aunque admitia que se veía muy tierno cuando dormía y diciendo.

Goku-san como se ve de tranquilo cuándo duerme, debe ser muy duro para usted está nueva faceta de su vida, pero no sé preocupe yo estaré aquí para usted para apoyarlo en todo lo que necesites - dijo Reifa mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente a Goku.

Todo hiba bien hasta que el báculo de Reifa comenzó a brillar, ésto fue notado por la Ten-shin tomó su báculo y cuando vio de que trataba, se asombro y con gritó dijo.

Kyyyyyyaaaaaaa no puedo creerlo van sacar la edición de colección de Icha Icha Paradise con nuevos personajes y finales alternativos, va salir en una semana y solo va salir a la venta 500 unidades, tengo tener esa edición de colección a todo costa y nadie me va impedir tenerla - dijo Reifa con determinación mientras alzaba un puño.

La Ten-shin estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó que tenia que cuidar al saiyajin hasta que despertará, esto la frustró pero se le ocurrió una idea y del dijo.

Lo siento Goku-san yo le dije que estaría con usted en todo momento, pero primero está hobby antes que nada, pero no sé preocupe tengo algo planeado para usted jujujuju - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras dejaba solo a Goku.

En otra parte del castillo estaba la reina Yasaka junto con Serafall Leviatán, ambas mujeres estaba muy nerviosas de lo que podía suceder cuando el saiyajin despertara, ellas pasaron en vela toda la noche pensado que podía hacer para que el Saiyajin no siguiese molesto, pero ese no era su única preocupación ya que la gran cantidad de poder que liberó el saiyajin esto fuera sido detectado por las demás facciones y eso es algo que no querían que pasará por eso podría empeorar las cosas, cuando mujeres hiban hablar fueron interrumpidas por Reifa a lo que ella hablo.

Hola chicas las estuve buscando - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Para que nos estaba buscando señorita Reifa - Serafall con respecto pero algo curiosa.

Verán se presentó una emergencia de suma importancia y tengo que atenderla en persona, es por eso que necesito que cuiden del señor Goku hasta que vuelva - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Y porque nosotra señorita Reifa que pasaría que cuando despierte el señor Goku no destruya este planeta - dijo Yasaka con respecto y algo de temor.

La ángel supiro ella sabía que la reina Yasaka tenía algo de razón, pero se le ocurrió una idea y con sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Bueno tienen razón pero por esta vez les dare unos consejos para tener contento al señor Goku - dijo Reifa maliciosamente.

Las dos mujeres acintieron y le dijeron al Ten-shin que prosiguera.

Primero que todo al señor Goku le gusta mucho la comida, así que hágale un gran banquete y díganle que siempre que venga a visitarlas ustedes le dara toda la comida que quiera - dijo Reifa con un tono de explicación.

La dos mujeres solo escribía todo lo que decía la ángel.

Segundo por nada del mundo traten de hacerlo enojar o que alguien con intenciones hostiles u otra cosa no le agrade a señor Goku - dijo Reifa seria.

Las dos mujeres solo acentia y que continuará.

Tercero trante de hacer confianza con el, ya que es persona muy de tratar ya que más que nada al el gusta hacer nuevos amigos - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa.

Y por último - dijo Reifa mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esto fue notado por las dos mujeres, por alguna extraña razón se tensaron por eso pero dejaron que la ángel hablé.

Como decía hoy el la noche cuando tenga una buena confianza con el saiyajin, lo invita a tomar algo de alcohol, el al principio se negará es por qué usted deben astutas para que finalmente acepté jujujuju - dijo Reifa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y que pasará después de eso señorita Reifa - dijo una Yasaka curiosa.

Entonces Reifa comenzó a sonreír pícaramente a las dos mujeres, ellas enseguida captaron a lo que se refería la Ten-shin, así Reifa se fue a buscar su preciado libro dejando a Serafall y a Yasaka al cuidado de Goku, por alguna extraña razón el saiyajin comenzó a sentir un escalofrío mientras dormía el estaba siendo observado por una pequeña niña gótica, pensando que el saiyajin seria de utilidad para sus planes y quería hacerlo suyo, pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus planes no saldría como ella quería.

Planeta de ninja Gaiden.

El actual líder del clan Hayabusa se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras en la montaña, cuando finalmente llegó a su destino la cual era una especie de templo.

Cuando procedía a entrar fue detenido por una hermosa joven, era una kunoichi de cabello morado con traje ajustado haciendo notar su gran figura de tes blanca está era Ayane una de su alumna a lo que el ninja hablo.

Nota.

Ayane es un personaje de la franquicia de videojuegos dear or live como ninja Gaiden.

Fin de nota.

Que haces aquí Ayane - dijo un Ryu Serio.

Lo siento por presentarme así maestro Ryu, es solo que quería saber si era verdad lo que me dijo Momiji - dijo Ayane con respecto

Y que fue lo que te dijo ella - dijo Ryu algo curioso.

Me dijo que usted fue escogido para ser el guardián de una esfera - dijo Ayane con respecto.

Así es fui escogido pero aún no dado mi respuesta - dijo Ruy algo serio.

Y porque maestro Ryu - dijo Ayane algo curiosa.

La verdad no sé, es por eso que vine acá ya cada vez que vengo a este lugar mi mente siempre se despeja de dudas - dijo Ruy algo melancólico.

Y ya a tomado su decisión maestro Ryu - dijo que Ayane con curiosidad.

Si pero este no es el lugar para dar esa respuesta - dijo Ryu algo serio.

Entonces lo dejaré solo ya que creo que por el momento quiero estar a solas no es así maestro - dijo Ayane con respecto.

Así es te agradezco mucho que me comprendas - dijo Ruy con una media sonrisa.

Así Ayane dejo solo a Ryu, este fue directo al templo y cuando estuvo enfrente de el dijo.

Prometo que está ves haré bien las cosas kureha - dijo Ryu algo triste.

Así el ninja se alejo de aquel templo para dar su respuesta, ya en mansión Hayabusa se encontraba un Lind sentada al estilo oriental mientras tomaba un té, al lado de ella estaba Momiji ella un le seguía preguntando sobre el saiyajin ya que por alguna extraña razón se sintió atraída por el, Lind no culpaba a la chica ya que ella cuando vio al saiyajin se sonrojo un poco cuando lo vio con su atuendo de Hakai-shin, pero cuando hiba decir algo fue interrumpida por alguien.

Momiji no crees que estas incomodando mucho a la invitada de Ryu - dijo Kasumi algo molesta.

A eres tú Kasumi, lo siento tienes razón me disculpó por eso señorita Lind - dijo Momiji algo apenada.

No se preocupe por eso señorita Momiji la verdad no me molesta - dijo Lind con una sonrisa mientras bebía un té.

Gracias señorita Lind, por cierto Kasumi que haces a fuera de tu habitación tu hermana Ayane está acá no es bueno que te vea - dijo Momiji algo sería.

Lo sé Momiji pero la verdad esta encerrada en cuarto no es lo mío, y por Ayane no te preocupes eso me encargo yo - dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Bueno como tú digas espero que no le causes problema al maestro Ryu - dijo Momiji algo sería.

Tenlo por seguro que no voy a causarle ningún problema a Ryu el me ayudado bastante, y por cierto Momiji tengo curiosidad de que tanto le estabas preguntando a la señorita Lind - dijo una Kasumi algo curiosa.

No nada en especial - dijo Momiji algo nerviosa.

Ella me estaba preguntando por Son Goku Sama - dijo Lind con una sonrisa mientras tomaba té.

O ésto hizo que Momiji se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, y entonces Kasumi con un sonrisa pícara dijo.

Con qué era eso quien lo diría la bella Momiji se intereso por alguien, no te lo voy a negar cuando vi la imagen de Goku Sama no puede evitar pensar que era alguien muy atractivo por eso no te culpo de que interese por el - dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa pícara.

Momiji se puso más roja ya que no quería ser tan obvia pero no podía evitarlo, así que para tratar de evitar más preguntas incómodas dijo.

Kasumi es cierto que van hacer otro torneo de dear of live dentro de poco - dijo Momiji algo sería pero aún con vergüenza.

Así sera dentro de un año así que voy participar otra vez - dijo Kasumi algo sería.

Ya veo también el maestro Ryu va participar verdad - dijo Momiji algo sería.

Kasumi solo acentia, pero cuando hiba decir otra cosa fue interrumpida por un grito.

TU QUE HACÉS AQUI TRAIDORA - dijo Ayane con rabia.

cuando Kasumi hiba a responder, Ayane con una gran velocidad hiba atacar a la mencionada, pero a unos cuantos centímetros de conectar su ataque fue detenida por Lind, todas las que estaban en la habitación se sorprendieron porque no pudieron ver en qué momento la Valkiria se había movido entonces Lind habló.

Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso - dijo Lind algo sería mientras sostenía la mano de Ayane.

Ayane al ver esto se molestó mucho, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que apesar de tratar de soltar su mano del agarré de la Valkiria no podía ya que esta podía sentir la precisión del agarré de esta y no solo eso la dicha mostraba que no se estaba esforzando y eso la molestaba, pero cuando hiba decir algo fue interrumpido por alguien.

Suficiente Ayane que es lo que está haciendo - dijo un Ryu molesto.

Ayane al ver a su maestro está tuvo más que calmarse y quedarse callado, entonces Ryu volvió hablar.

Vienes a mi casa y atacas a mis invitados sabes que eso no puedo permitirlo, tienes algo que decirme - dijo Ryu algo molesto.

Ayane solo permanecía en silencio ya que ella sabía que había cometido un error, Ryu solo suspiro y hablo.

Lo siento señorita Lind por eso espero que me disculpé por eso - dijo mientras hacía una reverencia a Lind

No sé preocupen por eso joven Ryu, entonces ya tomo su decisión - dijo Lind seria mientras veía a Ryu.

Así es señorita Lind e decido ser el guardián de la esfera del dragon - dijo Ryu Serio.

Lind solo sonrió y dijo.

Eso me alegra de escuchar joven Ryu, y como se prometió de ahora en adelante su familia y aliados están bajo la protección del los dioses del paraíso - dijo Lind con una sonrisa.

Se lo agradezco señorita Lind y ahora que tengo que hacer - dijo Ryu curioso.

Mi deber era de entregarle la esfera del dragon, de hay adelante no se que pasará está dispuesto a todo joven Ryu - dijo Lind sería.

El ninja solo acintio a lo de dijo Lind, al ver la respuesta del guerrero la Valkiria procedió a entregarle la esfera del dragón, Ayane y Kasumi se maravillaron al ver la esfera y pensaron que era hermosa, ya que ellas no la había visto.

Ryu al momento de tocar la esfera el a un momento a otro fue transportado a lo que parecía ser un gran volcán, no solo eso el noto también que había muchos tesoros y en el medio del volcán había lo que parecía ser una especie de tronó, cuando se acercó más al tronó pudo divisar una figura en dicho tronó, y cuando estuvo al frente de dicha figura se sorprendió.

Ya que era una mujer de una gran belleza, era de una tes bronceada de un cabello largo de color rojo carmesí igualmente sus ojos era de un color rojo, también tenía un vestido del mismo color haciendo notar su gran figura y también tenía unos tacones del mismo color, lo más curioso es que ella tenía unos cuernos en su cabeza y ella lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa y dijo.

Hasta que por fin te decidiste sabes cuánto llevó esperando a que te decidirás - dijo mujer con sonrisa.

El ninja al ver lo que dijo la mujer tuvo duda así que le pregunto.

Y tú quien eres y porque sabes mi nombre - dijo Ryu Serio.

Pensé que ya lo sabías pero bueno que más da déjame que me presente mi nombre es Red Queen y soy el dragon de la esfera de 5 estrellas y ahora en adelante tu yo estaremos vinculados - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa.

Planeta de Kenichi.

Se veía en un hospital una mujer cantando una hermosa melodía, a unos recién nacidos, está era Mikumo que tenía cargado a dos bebés un niño y una niña, el niño tiene cabello rubio y unos ojos azules y la niña tenía el color del cabello plateado y también tenía unos ojos azules, ella al ver a sus dos hijos dijo.

Mi pequeño Shogo y mi pequeña Tomoyo estoy feliz de tenerlo aquí conmigo y se que su padre también estará muy feliz al verlo - dijo Mikumo con una sonria mientras tenía cargado asus dos hijos.

Planeta DXD.

El saiyajin que estaba dormido todavía en un momento a otro despertó y con una sonrisa dijo.

Mikumo tengo ir a verte de inmediato ya que quiero conocer a mis hijos recién nacido - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos Disculpe la demora Es que tengo problemas con mi celular y creo que voy a seguir así por un tiempo hasta que me consiga uno nuevo es por eso que le pido disculpas si me demoro al subir los capítulos de mi historia.

Otras cosa si se pregunta quienes van ser estos hijos de Goku, bueno el niño si han visto el manga de Kenichi sabrán quien es y si no le dejo una pista el segundo puño de raknaro y la niña es de la Clannad ya pondra saber quién es bueno amigo los dejo hasta un próximo capítulo se despide su amigo jeffer0390 hasta la próxima chao


	21. Chapter 21

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entretener.

Goku El Hakaishin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 20.

Planeta DXD.

El Saiyajin había despertado al sentir el nacimiento de sus hijos, ya que el desde que dejó el planeta donde vivía Mikumo en no parado de estar pendiente de ella sintiendo su presencia.

Así que se levantó de la cama donde estaba pero no antes de eso recordo lo que había pasado antes de que quedará inconciente por la intervención de su Ten-shin, solo pudo medio sonreí y dijo.

Al parecer Wiss tenía razón ese estado es muy peligroso si no puedo controlarlo sólo para mí si no también para mis seres queridos, bien alparecer me va tocar volver a entrenar para poder controlar dicho estado, pero va ser muy díficil en especial la fase 3 bueno que más da tengo que irme Mikumo me debe estar esperando - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin procedió a cambiarse ya que aún tenía el atuendo de los Hakaishin, es por eso saco una cápsula que tenía guardada la presionó así hacer aparecer un armario con ropa, volvió a ponerse el traje con que vino a este universo, ya cuando por fin termino de cambiarse volvió a guardar el armario en la cápsula y suspirando dijo.

Hasta cuándo va a seguir espiando, sabes eso es de muy educación - dijo Goku algo molesto.

De inmediato en la habitación apareció una figura de una pequeña niña con vestido de Lolita gótica, el Saiyajin al ver la pequeña niña solo pudo levantar una ceja ya que el se había dado cuenta que ella aparentaba más de lo que es y entonces dijo.

Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres - dijo Goku serio mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La niña solo le sonrió ya que ella creía que tenia todo asegurado con el Saiyajin así que procedió a hablar.

Mucho gusto joven mi nombre es ophis ouroboros la diosa dragon del infinito y es un placer en conocerte - dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna.

El Saiyajin al ver como se había presentado la niña solo pudo alza una ceja, ya que ella había dicho que era una diosa dragon, entonces recordó algo que le había dicho el namekiano, el le mencionó que en este universo hay diferentes tipos de dragon y que también ellos tenía a sus dioses y además ellos eran fuerzas primogénita del universo es por eso había que tomarlos a la ligera, entonces el saiyajin hablo.

Es un placer Ophis mi nombre es Son Goku - dijo Goku serio.

Así que Son Goku bueno voy a lo que vine tu eres la persona que necesito - dijo con una media sonrisa.

Al Saiyajin al escuchar eso solo pudo ponerse más serio y entonces hablo.

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo Goku algo molesto.

Ophis se había dado cuenta que el Saiyajin se había molestado, así que decidió ir con más calma para no hacer que se enojé, ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que no era buena idea hacer molestar el Saiyajin.

A lo que me refiero Goku es que necesito tu poder para que me ayudes en algo - dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna.

El Saiyajin al escuchar por alguna extraña razón se sintió molesto y sabía porque, entonces recordó que el señor Bills le había dicho qué ahora que era un Hakai-shin hiba tener muchos cambios de actitud y que si no podía controlar bien eso podría tener concequiencias, así que respiro profundo y se calmó y entonces dijo.

Y eso sería - dijo Goku algo serio.

Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mi hogar - dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna.

El Saiyajin solo se quedo callado y le dijo que continuará, entonces Ophis le explico que ella vivía en la brecha dimensional un lugar muy silencioso eso era que ella le gustaba pero un momento a otro dicho lugar fue invadido por el Gran Rojo que era un dragón de gran tamaño y de un gran poder, entonces ella decidió buscar aliados para que le ayudarán en su cometido, Ophis creía que el Saiyajin hiba aceptar ser su aliado pero lo que no esperaba fue la respuesta del guerrero.

No me interesa - dijo Goku secamente.

Ophis no podía creer lo que había escuchado ya anteriormente nadie se había negado a ayudarla entonces solo pudo decir.

Que fue lo que dijiste que no te interesa porque - dijo Ophis impresionada.

Como dije no me interesa y además tengo muchos asuntos más importantes que atender en estos momento dijo Goku serio mientras le daba la espalda a Ophis.

La dragona no sabía cómo reacciona ya que nunca había sentido la sensación de rechazo y eso por algun motivo no le gustaba, entonces como último recurso decidió hacerlo por malas.

Entonces no me dejas otra opción Son Go…

No pudo terminar ya que el saiyajin solo al voltear su cabeza le dio una mirada a la dragona esto hizo que por algún motivo ella sintiera miedo ya que sus ojo ya no era de un color ónix si no ahora eran de verde Esmeralda que trasmitía una gran poder, entonces el saiyajin hablo.

Es mejor que no hagas lo que tenía planeado hacer, porque si lo haces no tendré más opción en tomar medidas drásticas entendiste - dijo Goku con un tono autoritario.

Ophis solo se quedo quieta ya que sentía que si hacía algo imprudente lo hiba pagar caro, así que sin más opción se retiró dejando al siayajin solo en la habitación, el guerrero presentía que está no hiba ser la última vez que hiba a ver a la pequeña niña así procedió a salir de habitación para buscar su asistente para que lo lleve dónde Mikumo para sí poder ver sus hijos recién nacido.

Planeta de Ninja Gaiden.

Ryu Hayabusa se había quedado sorprendido, ya que la figura que estaba delante suyo era el dragon de 5 estrellas, no el esperaba que el dragon tuviera dicha apariencia, esto fue notado por la dragon y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo.

Que paso mi niño acaso te sorprendió mi apariencia, me imagino que no era lo que esperaba cierto - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ryu al ver que la dragon le estaba hablando salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a semblante serio que lo caracteriza y hablo.

Así que tú eres el dragón de la esfera, la verdad es que si me sorprendí no esperaba que tuviera esa apariencia - dijo Ryu serio mientras veía a Red Queen.

La dragana solo sonrió por el comentario del ninja así que hablo.

Bueno las apariencias puede engañar avances y tú más que nada lo sabes no es así Ryu Hayabusa - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de piernas.

Así es no lo voy negar, mi vida como ninja me a permitido ver muchas cosas unas buenas y otras no tanto pero no me arrepiento de mis de lo que echó - dijo Ryu con convicción.

Esto que la mujer solo sonriera más entonces le dijo algo al ninja.

Se que tienes muchas preguntas adelante dime las con gusto te responderé - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se volvió a cruzar de piernas.

Ryu suspiro por esto así que se calmó para escoger bien sus preguntas, cuando por fin se decidió por fin hablo.

Solo tengo 3 preguntas la primera es que beneficios tendré al vincularme contigo, la otra que ganaré con esto y la última porque me escogiste - dijo Ryu serio mientras veía a Red Queen.

Bueno esperaba otras preguntas pero que más da, te voy a responder a tu primera pregunta de qué beneficios tendría al vincularme contigo bueno eso es fácil, tu obtendrás muchas habilidades que irás descubriendo poco a poco y además puedes invocarme cuando tú quieras estaré a tus servicios para lo que quieras - dijo Red Queen mientras le dedica una sonrisa coqueta a Ryu.

Esto tenso un poco al ninja y le dijo que procediera.

A tu segundo pregunta, eso depende como tú lo veas si lo vez como algo bueno o malo solo tú es el que pueda tomar esa decisión - dijo Red Queen algo sería.

Y a tu última pregunta porque te escogí eso es fácil se de lo que eres capaz de hacer y todo lo que has echo, nunca te rendiste ante la peor situación, nosotros los dragones de las esferas del dragón solo escogemos aquellos que sean digno de nosotros y para mí tú eres digno de ser mi compañero para esta labor, así que Ryu Hayabusa aceptas ser el guardián de la esfera del dragon de 5 estrellas - dijo Red Queen con determinación.

El ninja solo que había quedado callado cuando escucho a la mujer, y después de un cierto tiempo tomó su decisión y dijo.

Yo Ruy Hayabusa miembro del clan Hayabusa acepto ser el guardián de la esfera del dragon 5 juro que la protegeré con mi vida de aquellos que la quieran usar para el mal - dijo con determinación.

La dragona solo sonrió y dijo.

Entonces que así sea Ruy Hayabusa - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa mientras le paraba de su trono.

Al inmediato Red Queen chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de Ryu este poco a poco se fue encogiéndose hasta que se postró en la mano derecha del ninja, al principio comenzó a sentir un ardor pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo el dolor y cuando por fin termino, noto que en sus manos derecha había la imagen de un dragon oriental de color rojo pero eso no era todo ya que que al rededor de éste habían un total de 5 estrellas, el había concluido que el número representa la esfera que esta a su cuidado, entonces red Queen hablo.

Como puedes ver Ryu en tu mano derecha tienes la imagen de un dragón con 5 estrellas alrededor, el número de estrellas simboliza la esfera que estás protegiendo y el dragón de la imagen es mi padre el dios dragon shenlong - dijo Red Queen con tono explicativo.

Ryu al escuchar eso se sorprendió un más así que decidió preguntar.

Conque tu padre se ve que es alguien importante con solo ver la imagen - dijo Ryu algo soprendido.

En efecto ya que mi padre es considerado el dios de los sueños ya que el puede cumplir cualquier deseo - dijo Red Queen con tono de explicación.

Enserio eso impresionante, me imagino que el debe ser el dragon de 1 estrella - dijo Ryu algo curioso.

Red Queen solo negó con la cabeza esto sorprendió al ninja entonces ella decidió explicar.

Verás mi padre en realidad son las 7 esferas cada una representa una parte de el, y el deber de mis hermanos y yo juntos con los guardianes es de proteger para que nadie la use con deseos egoísta, ya que el que pueda invocar a mi padre sea de buen corazón o no el cumprira el deseo que se le pida sea bueno o no es por eso que mi abuelo hizo este mecanismo de protección porque el sabía que esto podía pasar - dijo Red Queen sería mientras daba una explicación.

Ryu solo acentia lo que le decía Red Queen y comprendió que ahora tenía una gran obligación desde ahora, pero algo lo tenía integrado ya que la dragon le mencionó que tenía un abuelo entonces decidió preguntar.

Y quién es tu abuelo - dijo Ryu algo curioso.

Red Queen sabía que le hiba a preguntar por el al momento de mencionarlo, entonces sonrió y dijo.

Bueno mi abuelo es uno de los dioses más importante del universo, para ser más específico el Kaio-shin o mejor conocido como el dios de la creación - dijo Red Queen con un tono serio.

Esto si había sorprendido a Ryu ya que no esperaba eso, así entonces decidió hacer una pregunta.

Que pasaría si el Kaio-shin Sama muriese o fuera asesinado - dijo Ryu algo temeroso.

Red Queen solo suspiro, ella no creía que hiciera esa pregunta pero tenia que saberlo ya que de hora en adelante su vida hiba tener muchos riesgo y dijo.

Verás Ryu si mi abuelo llegará a ser asesinado eventualmente tanto mi padre como el resto de mis hermanos moriríamos eso incluye a los guardianes, ya que al forma un vínculo con nosotros los dragones de la esfera eso no une, es por eso que una de las obligaciones de los guardianes no solo es de proteger las esferas si no también de proteger la vida de mi abuelo entendiste - dijo Red Queen con tono autoritario.

Ryu solo acintio y comprendió que ahora tenía una labor muy importante no solo de proteger la esfera del dragon, si no también de salvo guarda la vida del Kaio-shin de todo peligro, pero otra vez fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

Como ya sabes cuál es tu misión es hora que despidamos por el momento, como te había dicho tu puedes llamarme cuando quieras solos di mi nombre y apareceré de inmediato - dijo Red Queen con una sonrisa.

Así Ryu fue sacado de ese lugar y volviendo aparecer en la sala de hogar, el vio que hay estaba Lind junto Momiji Akane y Kasumi algo curiosas, ellas la habían dicho a Ryu que el apenas que toco la esfera había caído en una especie de trance es per eso que se había preocupado, en ninja le dijo que no se preocupara ya que alparecer su mente fue llevada dentro de las esfera para que así conociera al dragón de esta, el también le comento de que ya hizo en vínculo con ella y mostró su mano derecha, las presentes se impresionaron por eso porque vieron la imagen de un dragón junto con total de 5 estrellas, Lind sabía quién era el dragon ya que ella lo había visto por eso no se impresiono.

Ryu no quiso decir cuál era su otro aparte de proteger la esfera ya que pensó que entre menos gente supiera era mucho mejor, Lind se despidió de los presentes ya que tenía que volver a sus obligaciones, Ryu le dijo a la Valkiria que ella era bienvenida a sus hogar cada ves que ella viniera, ella con gusto acepto en eso Momiji algo nerviosa y tímida le dice que si le podía decir Hakai-shin si pudiera venir a este planeta a visitarlos y sería tratado con todo el respeto que se merecía, la Valkiria y le dijo que haría todo lo posible para que llegará su mensaje esto la chica se pusiera feliz, así Lind se fue dejando a Ryu junto a sus acompañantes.

El ninja le dijo a las chicas que no dijiera nada por el momento que el más adelante le contaría todos a sus camaradas, pero esto había que mantenerlo en secreto, la mujeres acintieron ya que creía que era mejor por el momento.

Planeta DXD.

Afuera de Tokio se podía observar que un momento a otro se formaron 3 círculos mágicos de gran tamaño, en ellos aparecieron los líderes de las 3 facciones con una gran ejército respectivamente, ellos vinieron a Tokio después de sentir ese gran poder, ellos querían saber si el individuo con aquel gran poder era una amenaza o no, y también crían que si podían convencerlo de que uniera a una de ellos.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían que esa insolencia podía ocasionar que este mundo podía correr el peligro de desaparecer.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos disculpe la demora es que todavía no podido arreglar mi celular y esto hace que me tarde más en sacar los capítulos.

Bueno tengo dos dudas

La primera es de este historia quiero saber cómo le aparecido la historia si le está gustando eso me gustaría saberlo.

Y la otra es como le gustaría que hicieras la historia por temporada o una solo Historia larga ya lo que ustedes decidan eso me hará tomar una decisión.

A otra cosa lo estuve pensando mucho y lastimosamente voy cambiar a dos guardianes de la esfera, ya que lo piense bien las cosas y lastimosamente ellas dos no cabe en mi historia eso algo que no quería pero toca muy pronto hará la lista actualizada espero que me disculpé por eso pero creo que es lo mejor para la Historia bueno dejé sus comentarios de como le pareció el capítulo.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jeffer090 hasta las próximas chao


	22. Chapter 22

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Estos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 21.

Planeta Supremo Del Universo 18.

Hay se estaba el actual Kaio-shin del universo 18, se encontraba tomando un té cortesía de mayordomo Walter, el mencionado desde que hay llegado al planeta Supremo se le había pasado entrenado, ya que el namekiano le habían dicho que su actual nivel no era el adecuado para hacer las misiones que se Hiba encargar en un futuro, es por eso que tenía que volverse más fuerte.

Walter solo podía aceptar ya que lo que decía su actual maestro era cierto, al principio eso entrenamiento era un infierno, ya que el namekiano no tenia piedad, debía agradecer que ya no era humano si no un vampiro porque gracias a eso podía resistir ese entrenamiento.

Y así siguió por un tiempo, ya que el namekiano había creado una habitación especial para entrenar, el había dicho que está habitación se llamaba la habitación del tiempo, y también le había dicho que un año dentro de esa habitación era un día fuera de ella, esto lo había sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que existiese un lugar así, pero todo no era color de rosa, ya que el ambiente dentro de ese lugar era muy extremo para cualquiera, y solo pudo soportar estar 2 meses dentro de ella.

Pero gracias a eso se había vuelto más fuerte y resistente, todo Hiba bien hasta que llegó alguien, esa era la actual Gran Kaio-sama y actualmente la mano derecha del namekiano, la bella Kaio había venido con unos documentos se acercó al namekiano se sentó en una silla dejos los documentos en la pequeña mesa que estaba hay, entonces Walter se acercó a ella y le dijo.

Desea tomar un té señorita Coroni - dijo Walter con respecto.

La bella Kaio solo sonrió y dijo.

Sería un placer Walter - dijo Coroni con una linda sonrisa.

De inmediato Walter a servirle un té a la bella Kaio, y cuando finalmente terminó se servirlo se lo entrego, está procedió a beber el té y con una sonrisa dice.

Gracias por el té Walter, está delicioso - dijo Coroni con una linda sonrisa mientras bebía el té.

Me alegro que le haya gustado señorita Coroni - dijo Walter con respecto mientras hacía una reverencia.

La bella Kaio solo sonrió por eso, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el namekiano ya que este habló.

Trajiste lo que te pedí Coroni - dijo Piccolo con seriedad mientras bebía su té.

La bella Kaio ya se había acostumbrado a la seriedad del namekiano, así que una sonrisa dijo.

Así señor Piccolo traje lo que mi pidió, aquí están los posibles candidatos para ocupar los puestos de los respectivos Kaio-sama - dijo Coroni con una sonrisa.

Ya veo y si cumple con requisitos que te dije - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así es señor aunque siempre me costó encontralos con eso requisitos, pero gracias a eso, hizo que los candidatos solo se redujeron a 5 - dijo Coroni algo sería.

Perfecto ahora te toca a ti escoger quiénes van ser los respectivos Kaio-sama, de los 4 puntos cardinales del universo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esto había sorprendido a la bella Kaio ya que no esperaba, que ella la que tenía que escoger a los 4 nuevos Kaio-sama entonces habló.

Está seguro de eso señor Piccolo, porque no mejor los escoge usted, ya que usted tiene mejor juicio que yo - dijo Coroni algo nerviosa.

El namekiano solo se había quedado callado, esto hizo que la bella Kaio se pusiera mas nerviosa, ya que había creído que hizo enojar al namekiano, pero entonces este habló.

Confío en ti sé qué tomarás la mejor decisión - dijo Piccolo serio mientras bebía su té.

La bella Kaio solo sonrió por eso, ya que apesar que el namekiano podía mostrarse como alguien de un carácter atemorizante, en el fondo es una gran persona, entonces ella habló.

No sé preocupe señor no le defraudaré, y haré la mejor opción para que se siente orgulloso - dijo Coroni con determinación.

En namekiano solo le dedicó una sonrisa al bella Kaio por la determinación que había mostrado, esto hizo que tanto Coroni como Walter se sorprendieran ya que ellos nunca había visto esa sonrisa en namekiano hasta sintieron un poco de miedo por eso,pero dejo eso aún lado y entonces ella dijo.

Y que haré con el faltante - dijo Coroni algo curiosa.

Eso es fácil hazlo tu asistente ya que tú también necesita uno - dijo serio.

La bella Kaio solo acintio, pero luego de un momento a otra se puso algo roja y comenzó a jugar un poco con sus dedos, el namekiano solo pudo suspirar por eso, ya que para nadie era un secreto de que ella solo se ponía así cuando veía o preguntaba por el Saiyajin, entonces este habló.

Quieres saber cómo esta Goku verdad - dijo Piccolo serio.

La bella Kaio solo acintio lindamente.

En estos momento el está en el planeta que le dije fuera - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y que está haciendo Goku-sama en ese planeta - dijo Coroni algo curiosa.

Solo le dije que fuera a observarlo y dependiendo de lo que vea, el decidirá el destino del planeta - dijo Piccolo serio.

La bella Kaio solo acintio y pero el namekiano volvió hablar.

Pero creo que no lo vaya a destruir, ya que el en estos momento está más preocupado por otras cosas - dijo Piccolo serio.

Esto confundió un poco a la bella Kaio, pero no quiso preguntar, ya que no creía conveniente, por eso decidió preguntar otra cosa.

Por cierto señor Piccolo es verdad que el dragón de una y cinco estrellas ya escogieron a sus respectivos guardianes - dijo Coroni algo curiosa.

El namekiano solo se quedó callado mientras tomaba su té, y después de unos segundos habló.

En efecto ya ellos escogieron sus respectivos guardianes, en estos momento el guardia de la esfera de una estrella esta haciendo un trabajo que le encomendé - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y que clase de trabajo - dijo Coroni algo curiosa.

Es mejor que no lo sepas - dijo Piccolo serio.

Coroni decidió no preguntar más ya que debía ser algo muy importante si no lo quiera decir era por algo, pero tenía curiosidad del guardián de la esfera de una estrella ya que el namekiano le había dicho que el dragón de dicha esfera es el

mas fuerte de los 7, es por eso que quería saber a quién había escogido.

Planeta desconocido.

En un especie de base secreta de podía escuchar gritos y disparos, a dentro de éste se observaba que había muchos cadáveres mutilados ya qué había muchos miembros y charcos de sangre por todos lados, la particularidad de esto era que al parecer todos fueron asesinando por una misma persona ya que todos fueron atravesando por una especie de cuchillas, más adelante todavía se escuchaba disparos pero al parecer nada surgía efecto, ya que se podía escuchar una risa macabra que al parecer estaba disfrutando lo que hacía.

Cuando finalmente se había calmado los disparos y gritos, en medio de oscuridad se podía ver las silueta de gran sujeto pero lo único que se podía ver era un par de lentes que se ilumina en la oscuridad, ya que el resto del el permanecía en las sombras, la misteriosa figura estaba en frente de lo que parecía una sala de reuniones, en dicha sala había 5 personas, y una de ellas dijo.

Cómo te através de venir acá no sabes quiénes somos Seele y nosotros controlamos lo que pasa en este planeta - dijo uno de los presentes.

Pero la figura no decía nada y esto hacía que los que estaba en sala molestarán más y otra habló.

Quién eres tú y como supiste de este lugar - dijo otros de los presentes molestó.

Pero todavía dicha se mantenía estática sin decir nada, entonces otro habló.

Serás asesinando por esto, pero solo a ti también a quién te haya mandado - dijo otros de lo presentes.

Pero de inmediato se escuchó una risa macabra.

HAHAHAHA - reía la figura misteriosa.

De que te ríes idiota crees que ésto es un juego - dijo unos presente molestó.

Entonces risa cesó y se escuchó una voz.

Creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que querían hacer, que nadie harían nada, que no Hiba a recibir un castigo por sus pecados - dijo voz misteriosa con una gran sonrisa.

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo los presentes algo asustado.

Ahora se hacen lo que no saben nada, bueno déjenme que les recuerde un poco, acaso el Proyecto de Complementación Humana no les suena - dijo la voz misteriosa con una sonrisa.

Los miembros que estaba en salon se tensaron por eso, ya que ese proyecto era ultra secreto y solo los miembros del consejo de Seele sólo lo sabían, y entonces uno habló.

Cómo es que sabes y que los que sabes - dijo los miembros del consejo algo asustado.

Jajajaja qué es lo que se pues lo sé todo, el Proyecto de Complementación Humana es un método artificial de forzar la evolución de la Humanidad, fusionando las mentes conscientes individuales de la gente en una sola entidad, y a mi superior no le gusta para nada lo que quieren hacer, ya que ustedes están haciendo algo que está prohibido, y es por eso que yo estoy acá, para que ustedes reciban su castigo - dijo la voz misteriosa con una sonrisa macabra.

Déjate de tonterías, y que te refieres con eso como que alguien, superior si nosotros somos que controlamos este mundo, y tú y nadie va impedir nuestro cometido - dijo un de los miembros del consejo molestó.

Lo dicho por aquel sujeto no fue del agrado de la misteriosa figura, ya que momento a otro aquél sujeto tenía un cuchilla atravesando su cabeza, nadie pudo notar en que momento el había echo eso, entonces la figura habló.

No permitiré que haya una blasfemia en mi presencia, ya que aquél se atreva a creerse superior al Kaio-shin Sama en mi presencia será ejecutado automáticamente como el pagano que es - dijo la figura misteriosa molesta.

Entonces unos de miembros del consejo dijo.

Cómo fue que hiciste eso, y quién diablos eres tú - dijo unos de los miembros del consejo.

De inmediato la figura fue saliendo de oscuridad, así pidiendo ser ver una figura,era pelo corto, rubio y de punta, ojos verdes, una mandíbula cuadrada corpulento, y rastrojo constante. También tiene una gran cicatriz en forma de cuña en la mejilla izquierda. En, es delgado, con hombros anchos y muy alto, lleva gafas redondas, una sotana gris de gran tamaño, pantalones grises, botas de negro, una camisa de color negro, un alza cuellos, guantes blancos, y una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello. Los guantes, hay inscripciones escritas en las cruces dibujadas en la espalda. La mano derecha dice "Jesucristo está en el Cielo". La mano izquierda dice: "Habla con los Muertos", entonces este habló.

A bueno a tu pregunta de quién soy te lo diré, mi nombre es Alexander Anderson, y soy en encargado castigar aquellos que se atrevan a cometer delito contra el Kaio-shin Sama, y ustedes por creerse dioses serán castigados con la muerte, AMÉN - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa macabra.

Espera un momento podemos llegar a un acue….

No pudo terminar ya que Alexander se lanzó hacia ellos a cumplir con labor, después de unos minutos se podía ver que dicho salón estaba lleno de sangre y parte de cuerpos por todos lados, hay estaba Alexander en centro de dicho salón, se le podia ver una gran sonrisa, entonces este se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, hay se podía ver que tenía la marca de un dragón oriental gigante de color rojo, este tenía una estrella arriba de la figura de dicho dragón, entonces este comenzó hablar.

Ya e cumplido con mi labor acá, crees que Piccolo Sama vaya a estar complacido con mi trabajo, Yi Xing Long - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

De inmediato aparece un dragón humanoide de gran musculatura, blanco, negro y azul. En la parte superior de la cabeza posee dos grandes cuernos blancos y algunos grandes, largos y negros picos que sobresalen de los hombros, brazos, espalda y piernas, este era el dragón de una estrella, y comenzó hablar.

En efecto Alexander, mi abuelo estará muy complacido ya que que hiciste un buen trabajo, ya que estos mortales se atrevieron a jugar con fuerzas que están más allá de su comprensión, es por eso qué nosotros somos los encargados de acabar con eso mortales que se atrevan, a romper las reglas impuestas por los dioses - dijo Yi Xing Long con una sonrisa.

Alexander solo acintio con una sonrisa, a lo que dragón volvió hablar.

Pero no te preocupe ya que tú no vas hacer este trabajo solo, ya que vas a contar con mi ayuda y con otros aliados, además yo soy el Dragón más poderosos de mis hermanos - dijo Yi Xing Long con arrogancia.

Alexander solo pudo sonreír por eso, y así ambos se fueron de ese planeta para dirigirse a otro, para si castigar aquellos mortales que se atrevan a romper la reglas impuestas por los dioses.

Planeta DXD.

El Saiyajin comenzó a bajar unas escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal del castillo, ya hay comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando a alguien, al ver que no la encontraba comenzó a desesperarse, esto fue notado por los sirvientes del castillo que de inmediato mandaron a llamar a su líder.

La reina Yasaka estaba junto con Serafall hablando de lo que planeaba hacer hoy, ya que gracias a los consejos de Reifa podía actuar con cautela sin cometer una equivocación, así se la pasaron hablando hasta que uno de los sirvientes de la reina Yasaka le informo que el Saiyajin ya se había despertado, y que se veía desesperado, de inmediato las dos mujeres fueron a donde estaba el Saiyajin para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Las dos mujeres cuando por fin llegaron donde estaba el Saiyajin se sorprendieron con el atuendo que llevaba, ya que no tenía las ropas con que se había presentado si no tenía uno diferente, pero dejaron eso a un lado y se acercaron al Saiyajin entonces la reina Yasaka habló.

Buenos días Goku-sama espero que haya descansado bien - dijo Yasaka con algo de temor.

El Saiyajin centro si vista en la reina Youkai, el tenía una mirada sería esto hacía que la mujer se tensara por esto, entonces comenzó hablar.

Si puede descansar bien, una pregunta han visto a mi asistente - dijo Goku serio.

Las dos mujeres sabía que se refería a la Ten-shin, entonces las dos mujeres comenzaron a explicarle al Saiyajin porque su asistente no estaba con el, el Saiyajin solo pudo suspirar por eso ya que tenía una idea de dónde podia estar su Ten-shin, entonces comenzó hablar.

Bueno no habra de otra me teletransporte - dijo Goku serio.

Serafall le pareció curioso y eso pregunto.

A qué se refiere con eso Goku-sama - dijo Serafall algo curiosa.

Entonces el Saiyajin le dijo que el tenía la habilidad de teletransportarse a cualquier parte del universo siempre y cuando podía sentir la presencia de alguien que conociera, esto sorprendió a las dos mujeres, pero también se dieron cuenta que el Saiyajin pensaba en irse, entonces una dijo.

Se piensa ir del planeta Goku-sama - dijo Yasaka algo curiosa.

Así es ya que tengo muy importante que atender - dijo Goku serio.

Y que sería eso Goku-sama - Serafall algo curiosa.

El Saiyajin la miró de una forma sería, esto hizo que la pobre chica se asustara porque pensó que había dicho que no debía, entonces el Saiyajin habló.

Lo siento es algo personal, por eso no te puedo decir - dijo Goku serio.

Las dos mujeres solo acintieron, y no decidieron preguntar más nada, ya que no querían molestar al Saiyajin, cuando estaba apunto de irse, fue interrumpido por la reina Yasaka ya que le dijo que si quería comer algo antes de irse, al principio el Saiyajin se Hiba a negar, pero su estómago lo traicionó y comenzó a rugir, esto hizo que los presentes se asustara ya que pensaron qué se habían metido una bestia salvaje dentro del castillo, pero vieron al Saiyajin reí nerviosamente y entonces este dijo.

Lo siento si los asusté, ese fue mi estómago, al parecer me dio algo de hambre - dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tenía una mano atrás de su cabeza.

Las dos mujeres solo pudieron reír un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud del Saiyajin, entonces la reina Yasaka le dijo al mencionado que lo siguiera que lo Hiba a llevar hacia el comedor para que comience algo.

Afuera de Tokio se podía ver a los líderes de las 3 facciones, ya que no estaba contentos con la presencia de los demás, ya que ninguno querían de que se interpusieran en sus cometidos, pero antes de que la situación se pusiera mas fea un círculo mágico apareció enfrenté de ellos, los 3 se sorprendieron de quién era, ya que este era nada más que líder de la facción nórdica, el anciano tenía una cara de pocos amigos entonces unos de los líderes de las 3 facciones habló.

Odín-sama que hace usted acá - dijo Michael algo sorprendido.

Vine para que no cometieran una estupidez, que pueda perjudicar a este mundo - dijo Odín molestó.

Entonces el líder de los caídos habló.

Acá se refiere con eso - dijo Azazel algo curioso.

Lo que escucharon - dijo Odín molestó.

Entonces el líder de los demonios habló.

Podía ser mas específico Odín-sama - dijo Sirzechs con respecto.

Odín solo suspiro y comenzó hablar.

Se aquel han venido acá a Tokyo, y se los advierto de una vez, sea lo que sea que hayan planeado es mejor que ni se les ocurra, ya que esa estupidez podía ocasionar que este planeta desaparezca - dijo Odín molestó.

Entonces el líder de los Ángeles habló.

A qué se refiere con eso Odín-sama - dijo Michael algo temeroso.

Odín miró al líder de los Ángeles y le dijo.

Tu padre nunca te contó de los seres supremo - dijo Odín molestó.

El angel negó con la cabeza, entonces Odín algo enojado.

Cómo es posible que no te haya contado nada, en que diablos estaba pensando - dijo Odín molestó.

Pero entonces alguien habló, está era Gabriel la hermana de Michael, ella era una mujer de una belleza increíble, ella comenzó decir.

Oni-sama, cuando yo era niña papá me contó historia de que en universo hay dos seres uno era Kaio-shin el dios de la creación y el otro era el Hakai-shin el dios de la destrucción, ellos dos son más máximas autoridades del universo, uno se encargaba de crear la vida del universo y el otro de destruirla así manteniendo un equilibrio en universo - dijo Gabriel algo nerviosa.

Los presentes solo escucharon lo dicho por la chica, entonces Odín volvió hablar.

En efecto lo que dijo la señorita Gabriel es verdad, ya que en el universo hay dos seres supremo uno de ellos el Kaio-shin y el otro es el Hakai-shin, y justamente uno de ellos está allá hacía donde ustedes querían ir - dijo Odín molestó.

Los 3 líderes de las facciones se pusieron nervioso por eso, entonces el líder de los caídos habló.

Y porque estaría uno de los seres supremo acá no le veo lógica - dijo Azazel algo nervioso.

Entonces Odín solo pudo suspirar, y comenzó a decirles de que fue por la culpa de la guerras que ellos tuvieron tiempo atrás, ya que el dios de este mundo le habían dicho que lo que más le preocupaba era del que el Kaio-shin se entera por ende Hakai-shin, ya que el sabía las consecuencia que eso traería, pero lastimosamente el murió en dicha guerra y no pudo hacer nada para impedirla, pero afortunadamente tanto el Kaio-shin como Hakai-shin no se había enterado por el momento, esto fue un alivio ya que si fuera enterado, este planeta fuera sido desaparecido por Hakai-shin, ya que su labor era de destruir aquellos planeta, que no cumplan con las condiciones mínimas de vida, esto hizo que todos lo que estaba hay se pusieran nerviosos pero una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

Eso es muy cruel, que le da derecho de acabar con las vidas y planetas así de fácil - dijo Gabriel mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

Michael, solo suspiro el sabía cómo era su hermana, ya que ella no era capaz de comprender de como funcionaba las cosas, pero entonces Odín le dijo.

Es simple niña, el es Hakai-shin el dios más importante del universo, el es el encargados, de proteger y mantener el equilibrio de este universo, ya que sin la destrucción no hay creación - dijo Odín serío.

Gabriel Hiba decir algo, pero fue detenida por su hermano, ella miró a sus hermano y este negando con la cabeza, le dijo que ya era suficiente y no difiera más nada, ella solo acintio y no dijo nada entonces el líder de los demonios habló.

Y usted cómo sabe eso Odín-sama - dijo Sirzechs algo curioso.

El viejo solo les dijo, que él lo sabía y no era necesario explicar, está respuesta no fue del agrado de Sirzechs, pero mejor se quedó callado, ya más adelante investigaría del asunto, y que también Serafall está allá, entonces el líder de los caídos habló.

Y usted sabe quién es el que está allá - dijo Azazel curioso.

Odín solo confirmó y dijo.

El Hakai-shin - dijo Odín serío.

Los presentes se asustaron, ya que si es verdad lo que dijo el viejo Odín, entonces ésto era demasiado peligroso, Odín les dijo que era mejor que se retiraran y no hagan algo estúpido, y que traten de solucionar sus problemas, los líderes no les quedó más que aceptar y así se retiraron, dejando al viejo Odín, esto solo suspiro del cansancio, ya que sí no fuera recibido la información del que Hakai-shin fuera venido a este planeta, este fuera sido destruido por culpa de esos idiotas, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Al parecer le debo un favor a Zeus, me aseguraré de pagarle muy bien - dijo Odín con una sonrisa.

Así el viejo dios se retiró del lugar, no antes de mirar hacia Tokio.

Con el Saiyajin.

Se le veía a Goku feliz, ya que este le habían dado un gran banquete, los presentes se sorprendieron de todo lo que había comido, pero el Saiyajin no habia comido en su forma habitual, ya que Reifa y Coroni le enseñaron modales a la hora de comer, el Saiyajin no le que más de otra que aceptar para no hacerlas enojar, ya después de que había terminado de comer, se paró del comedor y procedió a irse, las mujeres le dijeron que si eran necesario de irse, este solo le dijo que sí ya que era suma importancia, más mujeres solo tuviera que aceptar.

El Saiyajin antes de irse les advirtió que el Hiba a regresar, y que esperaba encontrar mejores cambios, ya que si eso no pasaba este planeta Hiba a pagar caro, las mujeres solo acintieron y le prometieron que Hiba a dar lo mejor de sí para mejorar este planeta, el Saiyajin al ver la determinación que mostraron las dos mujeres, este le dedicó una sonrisa, las mujeres también le dedicaron una sonrisa al Saiyajin.

Así el Saiyajin se fue de ese planeta, dejando a las dos mujeres, ellas ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y se prometieron de mejorar las relaciones con las demás facciones.

Planeta de Kenichi.

En hospital hay estaba Mikumo, con sus hijos recién nacidos, ella estaba cantando una canción, cuando en momento a otro vio que alguien había llegado, ella al ver quién era se le formó una sonrisa y dijo.

Por fin viniste Goku - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa mientras tenía cargaba a sus hijos.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Así es Mikumo por fin llege - dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos chico hasta acá el capítulo de hoy que les pareció dejen sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, y como muchos me sugirieron está historia no tendrá temporada y será fija.

Por cierto cómo vieron Alexander como el guardián de la esfera de una estrella, y también adivinen en que anime estaba, más de uno me imagino que sabrá.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 nos vemos en próxima chao.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Ésto Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 22.

Bar Las Puertas Del Infierno.

Hay Rodin dueño del bar, el estaba revisando uno documentos, ya que su bar solo es una fachada, ya que su verdadera profesión es la de vendedor de armas, estas son muy solicitadas en el mundo sobrenatural, en especial la de una cierta bruja.

Además de eso, también era solicitado para realizar misiones de todo tipo, que van desde protección hasta asesinato.

Ya cuando estaba finalizado de revisar las misiones solicitadas, fue interrumpido por una cierta bruja.

Hola querido Rodin ya llegué - dijo la bruja con un tono coqueto.

Rodin sabía muy de quién se trataba, era nada más y menos que bayoneta, una de sus mejores agentes y a la vez cliente, entonces este dice.

Hola Bayoneta ya terminaste tu trabajo - dijo Rodin serío mientras aún revisaba los documentos.

Por su puesto querido por quién me tomas - dijo Bayoneta fingiendo molestia mientras.

Solo decia - dijo Rondi serío.

Y mi pagó de la misión querido - dijo Bayoneta con un tono coqueto.

El pago de la misión como siempre, será enviado a tu cuenta - dijo Rondi serío.

Eso me agrada escuchar querido - dijo Bayoneta mientras sacaba un chupeta y se la metía a la boca y sensualmente.

Entonces Rodin estaba por leer la última solicitud, pero al ver de qué se trataba se paró de su escritorio impresionado, esto fue notado por sexy bruja, ya que ella vio que Rodin puso una cara que nunca creyó de verle, ya que una cara de miedo, entonces está por curiosidad se acerca hacia el escritorio cuando finalmente llegó se sentó encima de este cruzó su pierna de una forma sexy y tomo el documento, cuando por lo leyó solo echo un silbido de impresión y dijo.

Interesante una misión de asesinato, y el pago no está nada mal, con todo ese dinero ni en mil años te podrías gastar, y todo por matar a un tal Son Goku - dijo Bayoneta muy curiosa.

Entonces Bayoneta también vio la foto del Saiyajin que venía con la solicitud y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo.

Así que este es Son Goku, que especímene tan interesante, lástima que tenga que asesinarlos, ya que me hubiera divertido en más una forma con el - dijo Bayoneta con sonrisa lujuriosa.

Rondi al escuchar eso de inmediato habló.

Te prohibido de hacer esta misión, es más ni se te ocurre acercarte a el - dijo Rodin molesto.

Esto sorprendió a la sexy bruja, ya que nunca el había prohibido hacer una misión u otro entonces algo curiosa dijo.

Y porque no quiere hacer es misión, el algo raro de ti, ya que nunca había rechazado una solicitud - dijo Bayoneta algo curiosa.

Rodin solo permaneció en silencio ya que el sabía muy bien quién era Son Goku, y solo un idiota se ocurriría de tan siquiera de hacer enojar al Hakai-shin, entonces Bayoneta volvió hablar.

Estoy esperando que me dé una explicación, de porque no quieres que yo no hagas está misión - dijo Bayoneta algo dudosa.

Rodin la miró muy serio y dijo.

Solo puedo decir, que eso sería muy peligroso para universo, ya que estás tratando con fuerza que va más haya de tu comprensión Bayoneta - dijo Rodin serío.

Esto dejó muy curiosa a la bruja, entonces con una sonrisa dijo.

Interesante ésto solo me hace tener más curiosidad, así que lo siento Rodin querido pero voy hacer esta misión - dijo Bayoneta mientras guardaba la solicitud y la foto del Saiyajin en su busto.

Rodin Hiba detenerla, pero de inmediato se levantó de su escritorio para retirarse si no antes de tirarle un beso a Rondi, el solo pudo suspirar ya que ésto le Hiba muchos problemas no solo con el Hakai-shin, si no también que Kaio-shin y esto último era lo que más le preocupaba, pero lo que más le tenia duda era quien fue la persona que solicito esa misión, ya que cuando vio quién la había solicitado solo parecía como anónimo, entonces este dijo.

Maldición esto me va traer muchos problemas, es mejor avisarle a Kaio-shin entonces de que sea mucho peor, y espero que Bayoneta no vaya hacer nada estúpido, porque si no todos lo vamos a lamentar - dijo Rondi con un tono preocupado.

Planeta de Kenichi.

El Saiyajin había llegado a donde estaba Mikumo con su hijos recién nacido, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y dijo.

Por fin llegaste Goku - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a sus hijos.

Así es Mikumo por fin llegué - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La mujer solo sonrió por eso y le dijo.

Los quieres cargar - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin solo dijo.

Eso me gustaría en estos momento - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Goku se acerco donde estaba Mikumo, está le entrego a los bebés al Saiyajin, este de inmediato los tomó, ya cuando los tenía en sus brazos, el Saiyajin no podía evitar sentir algo de felicidad y pero algo de tristeza, ya que el recordó a sus dos primeros hijos, con Gohan siendo su primogénito en no pudo estar gran parte de su niñez, y de que también no pudo estar cuando dejó ser niño y convertirse en un hombre, y con Goten no pudo estar en su nacimiento y en sus primeros años de vida, y aunque no lo demostraba eso siempre lo carcomia por dentro.

Y apesar que ellos nunca lo reprocharon o le recliminaron por eso, ellos siempre lo quisieron, Mikumo notó el cierto cambio del Saiyajin y dijo.

Que ocurre algo Goku - dijo Mikumo algo preocupada.

El Saiyajin negó con la cabeza y dijo.

No te preocupe Mikumo no es nada malo, es que solo estaba recordando a mis dos hijos mayores - dijo Goku algo triste.

Mikumo comprendió lo que le dijo el Saiyajin, ya que este le habían comentado su historia, y también la relación con sus hijos mayores, entonces habló.

No te preocupe Goku por lo que me has contado, ellos realmente te quieren mucho y nunca te han odiado - dijo Mikumo con una media sonrisa.

El Saiyajin solo miró a Mikumo, y le sonrió ya que ella tenía razón, entonces dijo.

Tienes razón Mikumo, por cierto ya decidiste como llamarlos - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Mikumo solo sonrió y dijo.

El niño se va llamar Shogo y la niña Tomoyo - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Con que así se llaman, ya quiero comenzar a entrenarlos para que sean grandes y fuertes - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Yo también- dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa

Así el Saiyajin seguía sosteniendo a sus hijos, pero el pudo notar que shogo tenía un gran potencial, ya que sentía que su poder era muy violento, en cambio con Tomoyo era diferente, ya que podía sentir que energía era más calmada pero igual de fuerte, entonces decidió a esperar que ellos estuvieran más grande para poder saber que tipo de personalidad tenían.

Ya cuando se los Hiba a entregar a Mikumo, estás los recibió y cambio a un semblante serio y dijo.

Goku sabes que yo te conté que estoy en Yami verdad - dijo Mikumo sería.

Goku solo acintio, entonces ella volvió hablar.

Sabes que nosotros seguimos la creencia del Satsujinken verdad - dijo Mikumo sería.

Nota

Satsujinken

Significa Puño Asesino, es una creencia entre los artistas marciales donde sus practicantes creen que el resulta perdedor en una pelea no merece vivir; y que las artes marciales fueron creadas para matar y destruir. También están aquellos que caminan este camino por venganza, con la esperanza de matar a una persona determinada en lugar de usar sus artes marciales para matar.

Fin de nota.

El Saiyajin solo acintio serío.

Como te dije Yami tiene mucho influencia en este mundo, nosotros en muchos países prácticamente controlamos sus decisiones - dijo Mikumo sería.

Eso lo sé Mikumo, y de que también quieren procrear nuevos artistas marciales através de la selección selectiva de los artistas marciales - dijo Goku serío.

La mujer se sorprendió por eso entonces dijo.

Como sabés eso - dijo Mikumo algo sorprendida.

Mikumo se te olvidaste de quién soy yo - dijo Goku con una sonrisa..

Pero que tonta soy jejeje verdad que eres un dios era lógico que debería saberlo - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Goku solo sonrió, pero Mikumo siguió hablando.

Sabes porque se creó Yami desde un principio - dijo Mikumo sería.

El Saiyajin solo negó, entonces ella continuó.

Yami fue fundado poco después del final de la segunda guerra mundial debido a que en la guerra se perdió la vida de muchos maestros, es por esto que se creó para que las artes marciales no desaparecieran de la cultura, ya por culpa de la guerra muchos estilos de artes marciales se perdieron en olvidó - dijo Mikumo algo molesta.

El Saiyajin podía comprender bien a Mikumo, el como artista marcial que era sabia le difícil que es aprender un estilo, y más que todo de crearlo, entonces Mikumo siguió hablando.

Yo conocí a muchos de esos maestro, ellos eran grandes personas, yo al principio era la de la creencia de Katsujinken pero a medida que Hiba pasando el tiempo cambie es creencia al de Satsujinken, pero todo eso cambio en el momento que te conocí, nunca pensé ser madre, pero mírame soy la madre de dos bellos niños, es por eso que no quiero un mejor mundo para ellos, para que no tenga que vivir una vida igual a la mía - dijo Mikumo con tristeza mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

Nota.

Katsujinken  
Significa Puño de la Vida, es una creencia entre los artistas marciales donde sus practicantes consideran correcto que no se debe matar a un oponente aún arriesgando la vida de uno mismo.

Viene siendo la principal contraposición al Satsujinken de Yami, su principal exponente como organización es el Ryozanpaku, ellos creen que la vida es algo sagrado, y que no puede ser tomada de un hombre por otro hombre, por lo que ellos nunca pelean a matar, siempre buscan tener poder para así, ser capaces de pelear pero sin tener que llegar nunca a matar con sus técnicas, siempre en pos de conservar la vida de todos.

Fin de nota.

El Saiyajin solo permaneció en silencio, el podía comprender a la mujer ya que al parecer le tocado ver mucha cosas, el sabía que en el fondo ella era una buena persona solo por cierta circunstancias de la vida, a tenido que adoptar está postura, entonces Mikumo volvió hablar.

Al parecer crees un persona despreciable cierto - dijo Mikumo con sonrisa triste.

Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti Mikumo, para mí eres alguien especial, yo no te puedo juzgar por la creencia que hayas tomado, ya que yo soy de las personas que solo mata cuando es necesario - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Eso tu me lo habías contado, como hiciste para no caer en el oído, esa parte nunca me lo habías contado - dijo Mikumo algo curiosa.

Es más que todo por mi maestro Roshi - dijo Goku algo nostálgico.

Enserio me puedes decir, ya que quiero escuchar esas palabras - dijo Mikumo algo curiosa.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Una de sus enseñanzas es que las artes marciales no se estudian con el propósito de ser fuerte, ganar peleas y que las chicas les digan 'pero mira qué fuerte estás, te mando un besito', se estudian con el propósito de vivir mejor cada día - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Mikumo al escuchar eso se sorprendió pero también no pudo echar una risa, por la parte de graciosa, de lo dicho por el maestro del Saiyajin, pero este volvió hablar.

Pero sus mayor enseñanza es que hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar. Esas son las bases del entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Mikumo se sorprendió por eso, ella nunca había escuchado esa filosofía en ningún maestro de artes marciales, entonces ella dijo.

Vaya tu maestro el alguien interesante, me gustaría conocerlo - dijo Mikumo con una sonrisa.

Así es el es una gran persona, apesar de que también vió morir a muchas personas importantes para el, el nunca se dejó llevar por el rencor y el odió el siempre decía que vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, es mejor que andar por el mal camino - dijo Goku serío.

Es enserio no puedo creerlo - dijo Mikumo algo sorprendida.

Es verdad déjame, ya que le vivió algo parecido a lo tuyo pero a una escala mucho peor - dijo Goku serío.

Mikumo se sorprendió por eso, entonces el Saiyajin le contó la historia de su maestro cuando fue alumno de Mutaito, y de cómo esté se sacrificó para derrotar a un enemigo muy poderoso, la mujer se sorprendió por eso, ya que le había dicho el Saiyajin era muy sorprendente en especial el sacrificio de Mutaito, y de que también de que el maestro Roshi apesar de todo nunca se fue hacía el camino del mal, entonces el Saiyajin volvió hablar.

Mikumo aún puedes encontrar tu camino, es por eso que te conté la historia de mi maestro, ya que como visto apesar de todo el siguió con sus creencias, es por eso sea cual sea el camino que escojas siempre estaré a tu lado, junto con nuestro hijos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Mikumo vio al Saiyajin, y luego a sus hijos, entonces sonrió y dijo.

Y e tomando una decisión, voy seguir en Yami, y voy a cambiarla desde adentro, ya que aún pienso que la idea que teníamos cuando originalmente la había creado, era para una noble causa - dijo Mikumo con determinación.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió, al ver la nueva determinación del mujer, entonces está volvió hablar.

Aunque esa labor no va ser muy fácil, pero no me importa, ya que voy permitir que ellos le ponga una mano a mis hijos - dijo Mikumo con seriedad.

Entonces el Saiyajin cambio a un semblante más serío y dijo.

Ellos saben de nuestros hijos, porque se así y quieren hacerles algo, te lo por seguro que no me contendre y les haré pagar ahora mismo - dijo Goku con mucho seriedad.

Mikumo al ver la seriedad del Saiyajin se sorprendió, pero le dedicó una sonrisa y dijo.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que ellos no saben, y pienso mantener en secreto esto, así que te pido un favor Goku, no vaya hacer nada te suplico - dijo Mikumo algo sería.

El Saiyajin solo suspiro y le prometio que no haría nada por el momento, pero si le dijo se daba cuenta de que ella hacían algo en contra de ella y sus hijos, no tendría piedad, la mujer lo asintió.

Entonces el Saiyajin dejo descansar al Mikumo, ya que ella aún estaba exhausta por el parto, puso a sus hijos en cuna que había en su lado, ellos de inmediato quedaron dormidos a igual que la mujer, el Saiyajin solo sonrió al verlos dormir, entonces decidió visitar a sus del Ryozanpaku, así salió de habitación eso sí no antes de volver a mirar a sus hijos y a Mikumo.

Ya afuera del hospital cogió vuelo hacia el Ryozanpaku

Planeta Supremo del universo 18.

Hay estaba el namekiano sentado tomando un té, al lado suyo estaba Walter con un juego de té esperando para servirle otra tasa de té, Coroni se había ido a reclutar a los nuevos Kaios para los respectivos cuadrantes, dejando a ellos dos solos.

De inmediato una especie de tornado, de hay salió Alexander, esté a estar al frente del namekiano de inmediato se arrodilló y dijo.

Mi señor Piccolo e cumplido con el trabajo que me encomendó, espero que le haya quedado complacido - dijo Alexander con respecto mientras todavía estaba arrodillado.

Si Alexander vi que hiciste tú trabajo, te felicito por eso - dijo Piccolo serio mientras seguía tomando su té.

Ohh ésas palabras son un regalo para mi señor - dijo Alexander con respecto aún arrodillado.

Levanté Alexander - dijo Piccolo serio.

De inmediato Alexander se levantó, entonces Piccolo volvió hablar.

Quiero saber si ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo compañero - dijo Piccolo serio mientras veía fijamente a Alexander.

Si mi señor ya que Yi Xing Long y yo no me hemos entendido muy bien, y sabemos tenemos que hacer - dijo Alexander con respecto.

Me alegro por eso Alexander sigue asi, y ya sabes no voy tolerar un fracasó - dijo Piccolo serio.

Alexander solo asintió, entonces Piccolo volvió hablar.

Ahora que ya terminamos con ese asunto, necesito que ustedes dos acompañe - dijo Piccolo serio.

Los dos solo asintieron, pero entonces Walter habló.

Por preguntar mi señor y adónde vamos ir a acompañarlo - dijo Walter con respecto pero algo curioso.

Es bueno que preguntes, iremos al sector norte del universo, más específicamente a un cierto planeta - dijo Piccolo serio mientras aún tomaba su té.

Y que hay en ese planeta mi señor - dijo Walter algo curioso.

Hay un cierto emperador que a conquistado varios mundos, es por eso que tengo ir, ya que tengo que asegurarme de que no perjudique el balance del universo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Y como se llama ese emperador mi señor - dijo Alexander con respecto.

Se llama Shao kahn - dijo Piccolo serio.

Ummm ya veo con que Shao kahn, y si llego a perjudicar el balance que hará mi señor - dijo Walter curioso.

Eso es fácil Walter, tendremos que eliminarlo - dijo serio.

Jajajajajaja nuestro deber es destruir a todos los herejes que reniega la voluntad de mi señor y aplastaremos sus cuerpos sacrílegos y sazonaremos la tierra con sus cenizas AMÉN - dijo Walter con una sonrisa macabra.

Efectivamente mi señor como dijo Alexander nosotros seremos sus verdugos, y acabaremos con todo aquel piense tan siquiera de insultarlo, en nuestra presencia mi señor - dijo Walter con respecto mientras hacía una reverencia

Piccolo solo medio sonrió y dijo.

Eso me gusta escuchar, que se tome muy enserio este trabajo, pero como dije hasta no comprobar no haremos nada está entendido - dijo Piccolo serio.

Los dos solo asintieron, y así los 3 partieron al sector norte del universo, muchas cosas pueden pasar sea para bien o para mal, solo se sabrá al momento que ellos lleguen.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenas amigo cómo le pareció este capítulo déjenme sus comentarios, eso me ayuda, quiero saber le gustaría que el maestro Roshi venga al universo 18 si le gusta la idea díganme.

Buenos amigos se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao


	24. Chapter 24

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Ésto Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18.

Capítulo 23.

Inframundo del universo 18.

Hay estaba el dios Hades, se le notaba muy cansado, ya que en los últimos meses los espectros han tenido mucho trabajo, ya que gracias al Saiyajin y el namekiano por restablecer el orden y equilibrio del universo, ellos por fin han podido juzgar a las almas como correspondía.

Pero en ningún momento se sentía con molestia o cansancio, al contrario se sentía feliz ya que podía hacer el trabajo que se le habían encomendó a él junto a sus espectros, la que era de juzgar las almas de los mortales y dependiendo de sus actos podían ir al paraíso o al reino makaio, o que también muy pocos mortales eran escogidos para ser guerreros Banhart, y se entregando por los Kaio-sama.

Así permaneció un tiempo hasta que vio que alguien entró al salón principal, está era sus asistentes Pandora, ella llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía un té y bocadillos, se acerco a Hades y con una sonrisa dijo.

Señor Hades aquí le traje algo para coma, ya que últimamente se le a visto muy cansado - dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.

Hades solo sonrió y dijo.

Muchas gracias Pandora, se que los e preocupado a todos ustedes, ya que en estos últimos meses hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero no me quejo ya que este es nuestro trabajo - dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

Eso lo sé señor Hades, pero nosotros no preocupamos por usted, si usted lo desea tanto Hypnos como Thanatos pueden tomar su lugar mientras usted descansa un poco - dijo Pandora algo preocupada.

Gracias Pandora pero no, voy a seguir con mi trabajo, ya que aún queda mucho trabajó para hacer - dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

Pandora solo suspiro, y no le quedó más que aceptar, entonces ella volvió a hablar.

Como usted quiera mi señor, a por cierto señor Hades que a pensado de la propuesta del Kaio-shin Sama - dijo Pandora algo curiosa.

La verdad no le pensado mucho, al parecer Goku-san no quiero obligar a nadie a casarse con el, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo - dijo Hades serío.

Y las demás facciones que opinas de eso mi señor - dijo Pandora algo curiosa.

Bueno mi hermano Zeus ya eligió alguien, se trata de mi sobrina Artemisa, los Shinigami al parecer también escogieron a alguien y no se quien es, con los makaios fue más fácil ya que la hermana menor de Mira se enamoro de Goku-san, y los dioses del paraísos al parecer no se han decidido - dijo Hades algo serio.

Pandora solo analizó lo que dijo Hades, entonces dijo.

Hasta el momento solo tendrá 3 esposas, pero lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar el nombre de la señorita Artemisa, ya que creía que ella no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas - dijo Pandora algo sorprendida.

Jajajaja ya también me sorprendí no pensé que mi sobrina aceptará eso, pero al parecer terminó de aceptar, lo que me contó mi hermano es que al parecer ambos se entendieron muy bien, es más Artemisa fue la que escogió la fecha de la boda y a Goku-san no le quedó mas que aceptar - dijo Hades con sonrisa.

Enserio señor Goku acepto así nada mas, no lo puedo creer - dijo Pandora algo sorprendida.

Así es Pandora, mi sobrina cuando se propone algo lo cumple, y nadie la puede detener, pero algo me dice que a Goku-san le gusta las mujeres de carácter fuerte, ya que

el carácter que tiene mi sobrina, es algo de temer - dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

Pandora a escuchar eso solo pudo levantar una ceja de la impresión ya que no podía creerlo, entonces dijo.

Porque dice que al señor Goku le gusta las mujeres de carácter fuerte - dijo Pandora algo curiosa.

Bueno es una suposición, no estoy muy seguro - dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

Ya veo señor Hades - dijo Pandora algo dudosa.

Los seguían hablando, hasta que un momento a otro la esfera que estaba al cargo de Hades comenzó a parpadear, Hades se dio de cuenta y de inmediato tomó la esfera que es la 3 estrellas, está mostró un holograma de una hermosa mujer de cabello de color celeste y un uniforme militar algo revelador.

Hades al darse de cuenta eso de inmediato puso mirada sería y dijo.

Pandora mandar a llamar inmediatamente a Minos, y de le que le tengo una misión de suma importancia entendido - dijo Hades con un tono de autoridad.

Pandora de asintió, ya que ella sabía lo importante que era esto, así que sin perder tiempo mando a llamar Minos que era uno 3 jueces de inframundo, y la vez el más fuerte de los 3, dejando a Hades solo por el momento viendo el holograma de mujer.

Asi que tú era la fue escogida, interesante - dijo Hades con un tono serio.

Después de un rato Pandora llegó al salón donde estaba Hades, pero no venía sola, ya que venía con Minos, este tenía un semblante serio, entonces este puso al frente de Hades se arrodilló y dijo.

Me mando a llamar mi señor Hades - dijo Minos con respecto.

Así es Minos, te mandé a llamar ya que necesito que hagas una misión de suma importancia - dijo Hades serío.

Y cuál sería la misión mi señor - dijo Minos con respecto mientras aún seguía arrodillado.

La esfera de 3 estrellas ya escogió a sus guardián, y tú sabes muy bien que significa, así que tienes que ir a buscar al guardián de la esfera entendiste - dijo Hades serío.

Minos sabía muy bien de importancia de las esferas, entonces dijo.

Como usted desee mi señor, como se llama el guardián de la esfera - dijo Minos con respecto.

De inmediato Hades le mostró el holograma de la persona, Minos vio el holograma de chica, entonces Hades habló.

Su nombre es Esdeath, y su planeta se encuentra en la parte esté del universo así que tienes que partir de inmediato entendiste - dijo Hades serío.

Minos solo asintió, tomo la esfera de 3 estrellas, procedió a retirarse de lugar y dijo.

Le prometo que no lo defraudaré mi señor - dijo Minos.

Hades solo le sonrió, el sabía que Minos era alguien que cuando le encargaba un trabajó o misión, el lo cumplía al pié de la letra, y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, entonces el volvió a su labor.

Minos procedió a ir a la primera prisión donde el normalmente hace su trabajo, cuando llegó aya vio a su asistente y dijo.

Lune tengo que hacer una misión importante que hacer, así que estará a cargo mientras no estoy, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo - dijo Minos con tono autoritario.

Lune solo asintió y dijo.

No sé preocupe señor Minos, haré bien mi trabajo - dijo Lune con respecto.

Me alegro escuchar eso, pero antes necesito que me investigue a una persona - dijo Minos serio.

Este sorprendió a Lune, y solo dijo.

Claro mi Señor, a que quiere que me investigué - dijo Lune algo curioso.

Quiero que investigue, a una mujer llamada Esdeath, y cuando tengas esa información me mandas esa información entendido - dijo Minos con tono autoritario.

Lune solo asintió, entonces Minos de inmediato partió a buscar a Esdeath para se convierta en el guardia de la esfera de 3 estrellas, pero el quería saber tipo de persona la que se ve encargar de esta labor importante.

Planeta de Kenichi.

Goku había llegado al Ryozanpaku, el estaba muy contento de visitarlos, ya que el se había llevado muy bien con ellos, y de que también aprendió muchas cosas de ellos el poco tiempo que pasó con ellos, y el los considera como sus amigos.

Cuando por entrar sintió que dentro del lugar había otra presencia, pero está era muy diferente a la de ellos, ya que está se sentía un poco oscura con malas intenciones, así que procedió a entrar, tocó la puerta del lugar.

De inmediato una niña sin expresiones abrió la puerta, está al ver al Saiyajin se sorprendió, el Saiyajin al ver a la pequeña sonrió y dijo.

Hola pequeña Shigure cómo has estado - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La niña de inmediato salto y se aferró en la pierna del Saiyajin, ya que está le habían cogido mucho cariño al guerrero, el Saiyajin sonrió por eso y en momento a otro apareció el anciano maestro del lugar, este al ver al Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

O vaya eres tú Goku-san cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin al ver a Hayato sonrió, ya que le había cogido mucho aprecio a el, entonces dijo.

Hola Hayoto me alegro de verte como están los demás - dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a Shigure entre sus brazos.

A ellos están muy bien, tanto Akisame como Ma kensei están con alumno que ellos le vieron un potencial - dijo Hayato algo serio.

El Saiyajin notó eso al parecer hay algo que molesta a Hayato, pero él no quiso preguntar, así que dijo.

Ya veo me puedes llevar con ellos, ya que quiero conocer ese alumno que dices - dijo Goku algo serio.

Hayato notó el cambio de actitud del Saiyajin, entonces este solo asintió y fue llevarlo con los demás.

Cuando por fin llegaron donde estaba los otros dos maestros del Ryozanpaku junto aquel joven, el Saiyajin vio aquel joven tiene el cabello de color lila claro, de tez blanca y ademas de tener un cuerpo bastante atletico, también notó que tenía una expresion bastante serena y amigable, pero su ojos mostraba otra cosa, entonces Hayato habló.

Así que también te diste cuenta Goku - dijo Hayato serío.

Así es Hayato apesar de que demuestra ser una persona amable y amigable, su mirada revelan la maldad y oscuridad dentro de él - dijo Goku serío.

Así es yo les dije tanto a Ma kensei como Akisame de que no estaba de acuerdo con el como discípulo, pero lastimosamente ellos no me escucharon - dijo Hayoto algo serio.

Ya veo espero que no le este enseñando el estilo Kame Sennin, por qué si es así tendré que tomar medidas drásticas - dijo Goku serío mirando a Hayato.

Para nada Goku ya que todos nosotros acordamos, de que tú eras único que decidía a quien se le pueda enseñar ese estilo - dijo Hayoto serio.

Me alegro escuchar eso Hayoto - dijo Goku algo aliviado.

Y como se llama aquel joven - dijo Goku algo serio.

Se llama Ogata Isshinsai - dijo Hayoto algo serio.

Así los dos hablaron siguieron hablado, hasta a que fueron notado por los dos maestros, ellos al ver al Saiyajin sonrieron, por otro lado Ogata estaba algo curioso, y entonces decidió preguntar.

Maestro Akisame quien es la persona que está con el venerable - dijo Ogata algo curioso.

Bueno verás Ogata el es un buen amigo de nosotros - dijo Akisame con una sonrisa.

Así es joven discípulo, nosotros ya te hablemos de el, ya no te acuerdas - dijo Ma kensei con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ogata de inmediato recordó, y dijo.

Asi que el señor Goku, cría que era alguien mucho mayor con lo que ustedes me habían contado, pero mucho más joven de lo que imaginé - dijo Ogata algo dudoso.

Las apariencia engaña Ogata, ya que Goku al alguien mucho mayor, ya que casi tiene la misma edad que el venerable - dijo Akisame con una sonrisa.

Ogata se sorprendió al escuchar eso entonces dijo.

Enserio eso es increíble, y como a logrado mantener así de joven - dijo Ogata algo emocionado.

Eso no lo sabemos joven discípulo ya que no nos a costado mucha cosas de el, pero es alguien que podemos confiar ten seguro de eso - dijo Ma kensei con una sonrisa.

Vaya impresionante, y ustedes creen que el si me pueda entrenar, ya que ustedes me dijeron que el tenía un estilo único de artes marciales - dijo Ogata emocionado.

Entonces ambos maestro se pusieron algo serio, esto fue notado por Ogata el Hiba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Akisame.

Eso ya es decisión de el, joven discípulo si te quiere enseñar su estilo - dijo Akisame serío.

Pero me ustedes me dijeron que le había enseñado ese estilo, porque nunca me le enseñaron ustedes en vez de el - dijo Ogata algo molestó.

Porque nosotros no somos los encargados de enseñar ese estilo, como dijo Akisame esa decisión es de Goku - dijo Ma kensei serío.

Ogata no le gusto eso, ya que le quería saber mucho más estilos de artes marcial, es por eso que entró al Ryozanpaku, para poder aprender mucho más estilos, pero sintió frustración al ver que Hayoto Furinji no quiso entrenarlo, pero entonces escuchó del Saiyajin y sus estilo único entonces el dijo a sus maestros que le enseñarán dicho, pero siempre decían los mismos que ellos no eran lo que tomaba esa decisión, si no el propio Saiyajin, así que se armó de valor y fue donde estaba el Saiyajin, para pedirle que me enseñará su estilo.

Entonces Ogata se acerco al Saiyajin, este al ver al joven que se estaba acercando supo una mirada sería, entonces Ogata cuando por fin estuvo al frente de el, dijo.

Mucho gusto usted debe ser el señor Goku es placer en conocerlo mi nombre es Ogata Isshinsai - dijo Ogata con una sonrisa.

Es placer Ogata mi nombre es Son Goku, en que te puedo ayudar - dijo Goku serío.

El maestro Ma kensei y Akisame me han hablado mucho de usted, y que también es una gran maestro de artes marciales, me gustaría saber si usted quiere enseñarme su estilo de combate - dijo Ogata con una sonrisa.

Los maestros del Ryozanpaku solo quedaron callados, ya que querían escuchar la respuesta del Saiyajin, el venerable sabía muy bien que Hiba a decir el Saiyajin, entonces este dijo.

Lo siento pero no - dijo Goku serío.

Esto sorprendió a Ogata, ya que no creía que el Saiyajin lo Hiba a rechazar así de rápido, entonces ésto algo molesto dijo.

Quiero saber porque me rechazo, acaso el viejo le dijo que no me entrenará, u es otra cosa, dígame porque - dijo Ogata molestó.

Porque veo tu verdaderas intenciones, a mí no puedes engañar - dijo Goku con un tono muy serio.

A qué se refiere con mi verdaderas intenciones - dijo Ogata molestó.

No tengo que darte explicaciones - dijo Goku serío.

Ogata estaba molesto por eso, porque no solo Hayato lo había rechazado, si no también el Saiyajin, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Ya veo al parecer ese estilo no es la gran cosa es por eso no lo quieres enseñar verdad - dijo Ogata con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tanto Ma kensei como Akisame se había molestado por eso, entonces Akisame molestó dijo.

Ogata es sufici….

No pudo terminar porque el Saiyajin habló.

Tus insultos no me afectan, pero si quieres conocer el estilo Kame Sennin, con gusto te lo demostraré - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Ogata sonrió por eso, ya que por fin podría conocer dicho estilo, pero también se sorprendió por el nombre y en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Ogata

Así que llama Kame Sennin, esto será perfecto ya que gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con Ma kensei y Akisame, ya casi estoy en el nivel de maestro, así le podré dar un buen combate a ese idiota y podré copiar su estilo, y mas adelante lo modificaré para que adapté a mi gusto.

Fin de pensamientos.

Entonces Ogata se coló en medio del dojo a esperar al Saiyajin, este bajo a Shigure que aún estaba en sus brazos, así que dispuso a ir donde estaba Ogata.

Ya cuando ambos estaban enfrenté de si, se colocaron en pose de combate, Ogata se pudo en pose de jiu jitsu, ya que no quería demostrar que el estaba desarrollando su propio estilo de combate así que optó por el jiu jitsu, el Saiyajin conocía bien ese estilo de combate, ya que Akisame se la había enseñado, entonces sonrió y se hizo pose de la tortuga, Ogata al ver esa pose pudo notar que no tenía aberturas, el sonrió por eso ya que dedujo que esa era el estilo Kame Sennin.

El Saiyajin solo estaba esperando el primer movimiento de Ogata, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que este fue fue directamente al Saiyajin, entonces este comenzó a lanzarle golpes, pero el Saiyajin lo esquivaba fácilmente, Ogata comenzaba a molestarse ya que el Saiyajin no lo estaba tomando enserio, entonces comenzó a usar golpes letales, Ma kensei y Akisame al ver Hiba a detener la pelea, pero fueron detenido por Hayato y les dijo que sólo observarán, así que siguieron observando.

Ogata seguía lanzado su golpes letales, pero seguían teniendo el mismo resultado, el Saiyajin seguía esquivando su golpes fácilmente, esto molestó mucho más a Ogata y dijo.

Porque no me atacas, o solo sabés esquivar golpes - dijo Ogata furioso.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

O quieres que te ataque con gusto lo haré - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Entonces el en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Ogata, este se quedó sorprendido a este, acto seguido el Saiyajin el Saiyajin le pegó con un dedo en la frente de Ogata, este salió disparado hacia la pared del dojo rompiendola en el acto, los maestros del dojo se sorprendieron por eso, al Saiyajin solo pudo reír nerviosamente y dijo.

Huy creo que me pase un poquito jajajaja - dijo Goku con una risa nerviosa mientras ponía una mano atrás de su cabeza.

Entonces el Saiyajin cambio a un semblante serio, y fue con Akisame y Ma kensei, los dos al ver que el Saiyajin se pusieron nervioso, entonces este habló.

Ma kensei y Akisame un consejo, ya que ustedes son mis amigos, cuando busquen a discípulo no solo se fijen en exterior si no también en el interior, ya que aveces las apariencia engaña, y es algo que me extraña de ustedes dos, que no se hayan dado cuenta de la verdaderas intenciones de ese chico - dijo Goku serío.

Tanto Ma kensei como Akisame, solo pudieron agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza, ya que era muy cierto lo dicho por el Saiyajin, solo se fijaron en la apariencia y no en sus verdaderas intenciones, apesar de que Hayato se los advirtió, pero ellos no le hicieron caso, entonces el Saiyajin volvió hablar.

Pero no sé deprima por eso chicos, ya que tengo el presentimiento que un futuro muy cercano ustedes van tener un discípulo, y se van sentir muy orgulloso de el - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Los maestros del Ryozanpaku al escuchar esas palabras del Saiyajin, solo pudieron sonreír ya que sentía que esas palabras eran muy ciertas, entonces el Saiyajin volvió hablar.

Y yo quiero estar presente ese día cuando el aparezca, ya que quiero que el también aprenda el estilo Kame Sennin, pero yo no soy el que se lo va enseñar, si no alguien muy especial - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Los maestros del Ryozanpaku al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, pero a la vez sonrieron, ya que al parecer muy pronto van conocer a alguien muy especial.

Universo 7

Planeta tierra.

En una pequeña isla hay estaba una casa que decía Kame House.

Fuera de casa había un anciano sumergido es sus pensamientos, este era maestro Roshi recordando, a todos sus discípulos y los caminos que han tomado, pero luego se le vino un pensamiento, de su discípulo más problemático y tonto, pero a la vez es más querido, y presentía que muy pronto y lo Hiba a volver a ver.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos amigos hasta el capítulo de hoy, muchos se preguntarán de Ogata, bueno para que no lo saben el Hiba ser el primer discípulo del Ryozanpaku, pero Hayato sabía que el tenía un corazón lleno de maldad por eso no lo quiso entrenar, y para los que se pregunta por Kenichi el ya nació, y como también vieron el maestro Roshi muy pronto irá al universo 18 para hacer de las suyas, y como también la esfera de 3 estrellas por fin mostró a su guardian que es Esdeath.

Bueno comenté cómo les pareció de capítulo de hoy, la verdad eso me ayuda mucho, bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	25. Chapter 25

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 24.

Planeta Akame Ga Kill.

En dicho planeta se estaba llevando acabó una guerra, dicha guerra estaba compuesta por dos bandos, uno era el imperio que gobernaba dicho mundo, y el otro bando eran los rebeldes que ya estaban cansados de la tiranía del imperio, ya que desde que el primer ministro tomo el control del imperio, todo a ido mal en peor.

Y como el primer ministro pudo tomar el control del imperio, el asesino tanto al emperador como a sus esposa, y solo dejando a su pequeño hijo, así este pudo manipularlo a su antojo, y gracias a esto hizo que muchos cosas pasarán, entre ella fueron, la trata de personas para prostitución, venta de esclavos, venta de drogas, corrupción, asesinatos extrajudiciales, entre otras cosas más.

Esto hizo que se formará el ejército revolucionario, para si poder librarse de la tiranía del imperio.

Los revolucionarios contaba con una división especial llamada Night Raid, gracias a ellos pudieron darle muchos golpes contundente al imperio, así poder debilitarlo, pero lastimosamente el imperio contaban con una persona, está persona era la general Esdeath, ella con su mera presencia causa terror en sus adversarios, ya que es considerada la persona más fuerte del planeta.

La batalla final se estaba llevando acabó en la capital del imperio, ya que gracias a Night Raid pudieron debilitar, las fuerzas del imperio, y que también que el integrante más reciente de dicho grupo, pudo derrotar a la teigu gigante llamada Shikouteize, está teigu era considerada más poderosa, ya que se decía que su poder era comparado a la de un dios, pero para poder lograr dicha hazaña Tatsumi tuvo que abandonar su humanidad y convertirse en dragón con su teigu Incursio.

Así solo dejando a Esdeath como único obstáculo para la Victoria del ejército revolucionario, Akame una integrante de Night Raid se estaba enfrentando a Esdeath, el combate entre ellas(para no alargar las cosas el combate fue el mismo entre el manga y animé).

Ya cuando Akane le Hiba dar la estocada final a Esdeath, se escucho una voz.

Lastimosamente niña no puedo permitir que hagas eso - dijo uno vos misteriosa.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver de quién era es voz y lo que vieron lo sorprendieron, ya que vieron a un hombre que porta una armadura de color violeta oscuro, tiene cabello blanco y largo, sus ojos son color naranja claro, su color de piel es blanca, Akame al ver esto se puso en guardia pensando que era un aliado de Esdeath, entonces dijo.

Quién eres tú, acosó eres aliado de Esdeath - dijo Akame sería, pero aún guardia con sus Katana.

Minos permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, entonces habló.

No niña no soy aliado de ella, pero lastimosamente como dije no puedo permitir que la mates - dijo Minos con seriedad viendo Akame.

Como no puedo dejar que la mates, sabes todo el daño que ha echo - dijo Akame molesta.

Si lo sé perfectamente Akame, pero tú no eres alguien para juzgar, ya que tú antes de pertenecer a Night Raid fuiste una asesina del imperio, y mataste a muchas personas inocentes - dijo Minos con seriedad.

Akame al escuchar eso solo pudo quedarse callada, ya que lo dijo aquella persona era muy cierto, entonces Minos volvió hablar.

Es por crees, que si luchas por esta causa, podría tener algo de redención, de tus actos pasado, pero en fondo sabes muy bien que no es así - dijo Minos con seriedad.

Akame al terminar de escuchar eso solo pudo abrir los ojos de la impresión, ya que era verdad lo que dijo Minos, Esdeath sentía algo confundida ya que no sabía porque aquel sujeto lo había salvado, entonces decidió hablar.

No sé quién seas o porque motivo me salvaste pero …

No pudo terminar ya que Minos la miró algo furioso, entonces habló.

Tu no me agradezca nada, ya que si fuera por mí ya estuviera el Makio pagando por todas las atrocidades que has cometido - dijo Minos molestó.

Esdeath se molestó por eso, entonces dijo.

O vaya forma de hablar, pero puede sustentar lo que dices - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Quieres comprobarlo - dijo Minos con una media sonrisa.

Esto no le gusta Esdeath, entonces dijo.

Espero que te arrepentas después - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa arrogante.

De inmediato Esdeath creo uno picos de hielo y los lanzó hacia Minos, este no se movió para esquivarlos ya cuando impactaron en el, los picos se destruyeron, Minos se sacudió su armadura y dijo.

Eso solo sirvió para ensuciar mi Surplice - dijo Minos algo aburrido.

Esto molestó a Esdeath, así que procedió a tomar su espada y se lanzó hacia Minos.

Minos solo pudo suspirar, ya que para el ésto era una perdida de tiempo, pero el tenía una misión y tenía que cumplirla así no le gustará.

Esdeath quiso propinarle una estocada mortal a Minos, pero lo que hizo este la sorprendió, ya que este detuvo su ataque con su mano derecha, Esdeath no podía creer lo que vía, así que sin perder tiempo quiso propinarle otra estocada, pero hubo el mismo resultado, ya que Minos volvió a detener el ataque con su mano, entonces este habló.

Eres muy lenta y débil - dijo Minos algo aburrido.

Estas palabras golpearon muy fuerte al orgullo de la mujer, ya que ella siempre vivía con la filosofía de que el fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere, entonces molesta dijo.

Débil y lenta te demostraré quien es el débil y e lento - dijo Esdeath molesta.

Así que ella decidió activar una de sus sus mejores técnicas, pero ella la había usado hace poco y sabe muy bien las consecuencia de usar esta técnica por segunda vez, pero ella no le importaba, ya que lo que más quería era acabar con su enemigo, y no importaba si morían en proceso, con tal de matarlo, entonces con gritó dijo.

Mahapadma - dijo Esdeath con gritó.

De inmediatoe el entorno se quedó congelado, así mismo el tiempo, afectando a Minos, Esdeath al ver que técnica había funcionado no pudo evitar de sonreí y dijo.

Ahora quién es el débil y lento, jajajaja gracias a esta Carta de Triunfo, el entorno junto al mismo tiempo en si sera congelado, y solo yo seré capaz de moverse - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa arrogante.

Esdeath sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, entonces a toda velocidad fue hacia a Minos para terminar su vida z pero cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de él se escucho una voz.

Ya te lo dije eres muy lenta y débil - dijo Minos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces Minos atrapó la espada de Esdeath con su mano, esto dejó perpleja a Esdeath porque no esperaba eso, entonces algo asustada dijo.

Cococomo es posible, como es que puede moverte en mi Mahapadma - dijo Esdeath asustada.

Minos con una media sonrisa dijo.

Admitió que esa técnica es muy interesante, pero no sirve con personas más poderosa que tú - dijo Minos con una media sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar eso, hizo que sintiera frustración, entonces Minos volvió hablar.

Además de que yo me muevo a la velocidad de la luz - dijo Minos con una media sonrisa.

Al escuchar Esdeath abrió su ojos de la impresión, ya que no creía que nadie podía a dicha velocidad, entonces Minos volvió hablar.

Yo creo que ahora es mi turno de atacar, no lo crees - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar eso, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, lo cual era miedo, entonces Minos alzo su brazo izquierdo, y abriendo su mano deshizo la técnica de Esdeath, al instante Minos soltó a Esdeath, ella al sentir que Minos la había soltado por instinto retrocedió, entonces Minos habló.

Como te dije ahora es mi turno - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Entonces Minos puso manos al frente suyo y las abrió, Esdeath sus instintos le decía que corriera lo más rápido posible, pero ella estaba petrificada por el miedo, entonces Minos con una suave voz dice.

Cosmic Marionnetion - dijo Minos con una voz tranquila.

Esdeath no pudo ver lo que pasó, pero una extraña razón su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, entonces Minos habló.

Mi Cosmic Marionnetion Como su nombre indica, utilizo mi cosmos para crear finísimos y sólidos hilos de energía, casi invisibles, que sales de mis mano y se adhieren al cuerpo de mi contrincante, estos me permiten sujetarlo fuertemente para controlar sus movimientos y manipularlo a mi antojo, como una simple marioneta humana, doblándolo y distorsionándolo como yo lo deseo, - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos del miedo, entonces Minos comenzó con juego sádico hacia Esdeath, y dijo.

Vamos a ver cómo bailas - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Entonces Minos hizo bailar a Esdeath de muchas formas, la mujer se sienta impotente ya que no podía hacer nada, entonces Minos habló otra vez.

Ohh bailas muy bien, bueno ahora vamos a ver cómo te mueve una ciertas partes de tu cuerpo - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Entonces comenzó a doblar los dedos de las más chica, no solo eso también dobló sus rodillas, también lo hizo con su brazo, Esdeath gracias a su entrenamiento podía tolerar el dolor hasta cierto punto, Minos al ver que la chica no gritaba, esto lo molestó un poco, entonces dijo.

Como veo que gritas al momento de doblar tus extremidades, como recompensa las volvere poner en sus lugar - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

De inmediato Minos movió sus dedos, para volver a poner las extremidades de Esdeath es su sitios, la chica por primera vez en sus vida comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, ya que nunca es su vida había experimentado está humillación.

Akame que había permanecido en silencio desde hace rato, no podía evitar de sorprenderse ya que nunca había creído en sus vida, ver Esdeath de esa forma, es una parte más alejada había una mujer que está viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, está era Najenda una de las líderes del ejército revolucionario estaba sorprendida por lo que está viendo, ya que igual que Akame estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

Minos seguía con su juego enfermizo, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Dime cómo se siente ser humillado por alguien más fuerte que tú, me imagino que te sientes frustrada por esto cierto - dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath no dijo, entonces Minos volvió hablar.

Me imagino que por tu silencio ya comprendiste cierto, ahora vas sentir lo mismo que tus víctimas - dijo Minos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando Hiba a comenzar otra vez con sus juegos retorcido, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Por favor detente, no crees que ya fue suficiente con lo que estás haciendo - dijo Najenda con tono serio.

Najenda desde que había visto lo que estaba pasando, ella creyó que ya era suficiente eso, así que toda velocidad fue donde estaba Minos, Esdeath y Akame para detener a Minos, porque ya creía que era suficiente de esa tortura.

Minos al ver la chica, la miró y dijo.

Así que tú eres Najenda, una líderes del ejército revolucionario - dijo Minos algo serio.

Najenda al ver que el sabía su nombre se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había visto entonces ella tomó valor y habló.

Como es que sabes mi nombre, y quién eres tú - dijo Najenda con un tono serio.

O perdón por mi mala educación no me había presentado, mi nombre es Minos de Grifo de la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, y soy uno 3 jueces del inframundo al servicio de mi señor el dios Hades - dijo Minos con elegancia y una reverencia.

Todo los presentes al escuchar eso se sintieron intrigado, ya que nunca había escuchado de los 3 jueces del inframundo o el dios Hades, entonces Minos habló.

Al parecer no saben quién el señor Hades, pero no me sorprende, ya que son muy pocos los mortales que lo conocen, bueno yo creo que ya juegue lo suficiente - dijo Minos algo aburrido.

Entonces este deshizo su técnica, así soltado a Esdeath, entonces este se acerco a ella, Najenda al ver que Minos se acercaba a Esdeath habló.

Que vas hacer con ella, y además aquel te refieres con que eres uno de jueces del inframundo - dijo Najenda con seriedad.

Minos de detuvo, y volteó a ver a la mujer, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Lo siento pero no te puedo decir que voy hacer con ella, y a tú otra pregunta si te la voy a responder, nosotros los 3 jueces del inframundo, somos los encargados de juzgar las almas de los mortales y dependiendo sus actos pueden ir al paraíso, o ir el mundo Makio - dijo Minos con seriedad.

Najenda, Akame y Esdeath al escuchar eso se sorprendieron por eso, entonces Najenda algo temerosa habló.

Entonces tú eres un dios - dijo Najenda algo temerosa.

Minos negó con la cabeza, entonces habló.

No soy un espectro, como dije el mi señor Hades el al dios que le sirvo - dijo Minos con seriedad.

Entonces Minos siguió su camino a Esdeath, cuando estuvo al frente de la mujer, ya que está se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con mucha lesiones, entonces el arrodilló para estar más cerca de ella, Minos se quitó su casco revelando su rostro, Esdeath se sorprendió al ver rostro, entonces dijo.

Vaya no esperaba que un espectro tuviera ese rostro, pero si crees que voy súplicar por mi vida está equivocado - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa desafiante.

No vine a matarte, pero eso me gustaría, pero lastimosamente mi misión es otra - dijo Minos serio.

Entonces Minos metió su mano en su Surplice, y saco una esfera que tenía 3 estrellas, esto dejó curioso a Esdeath, entonces Minos habló.

No porque una persona como tú fuiste elegida para esta labor tan importante, pero lastimosamente yo no soy toma esa decisión - dijo Minos algo molesto.

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo Esdeath algo curiosa.

Pero Minos no dijo nada, entonces este acercó la esfera de 3 estrellas a Esdeath, esta quiso evitarlo pero no podía, entonces Minos puso la esfera en la frente de la chica.

Al instante de tocar la esfera, Esdeath fue enviada a lugar que nunca había visto.

El lugar era una isla de hielo gigante, con montaña de hielo de gran tamaño, además de que había una gran ventisca, esto sorprendió a la mujer, Esdeath también noto que toda sus lecciones había desaparecido, esto la dejó muy sorprendida, entonces se escucho una voz.

Hasta que por fin apareciste - dijo una voz misteriosa.

Esdeath de inmediato se puso en guardia, entonces habló.

Quién y muéstrate - dijo Esdeath con seriedad pero en guardia.

Cállate sucio humano, es que habló soy yo tú - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Que fue lo que dijiste - dijo Esdeath molesta.

Lo que escuchaste humano - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Esto molestó mucho a Esdeath entonces habló.

Eres muy valiente, viniendo de alguien que se esconde - dijo Esdeath con burla.

Sera mejor que te burles de mi sucio humano ya que puedes que te arrepentirás - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Entonces muéstrate o eres cobarde - dijo Esdeath con burla.

Como tú quieras sucio humano - dijo la voz misteriosa.

Entonces de inmediato la ventisca, entonces poco a poco una silueta fue apareciendo, cuando por fin apareció Esdeath se sorprendió, ya que este tenía una apariencia es la de un dragón humanoide con alas pero de color celeste y con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces este dijo.

Mi nombre es San Xing Long y soy el dragón de 3 estrellas jejeje - dijo Dan Xing Long con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Planeta Kenichi.

Después de un tiempo Ogata había despertado, el pudo ver qué al lado suyo había una maleta que tenía sus cosas, y al otro lado estaba Ma kensei y Akisame, ambos maestro le dijeron que ya podían entrenarlo, ya que descubrieron sus verdaderas intenciones, es por eso fue expulsado del Ryozanpaku.

Ogata molesto tomo sus cosas, y se fue sin decir nada, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la salida, vio que el Saiyajin estaba al lado Hayato, ambos estaban sentados, viendo a Ogata, el ex discípulo del Ryozanpaku los vio con odió y resentimiento, y se prometió a si mismo que les demostraría lo fuerte que podía ser.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la intenciones de Ogata, pero no quisieron darle importancia, así que ambos solo suspiraron, entonces Hayato habló.

Ahora cuéntame Goku-san como te a ido - dijo Hayato con un tono alegré mientras chupaba una chupeta.

Pues muy bien aún me estoy adaptando a mi trabajo - dijo Goku con tono alegré.

Me alegro, y dime ya viste a ver a Mikumo - dijo Hayato con un tono alegré mientras aún chupaba su chupeta.

No me digas que ya sabés lo de Mikumo y yo - dijo Goku algo sorprendido.

En efecto Goku, la verdad me había sorprendido nunca lo hubiera creído, pero sabes me alegro por ella, ya que se le notaba una felicidad que no le veía desde hace mucho tiempo - dijo Hayoto con un tono alegré.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió, pero Hayoto siguió hablando.

Me imagino que ella te contó su historia no es así - dijo Hayoto algo nostálgico.

Así es la verdad a ella le tocado una vida muy dura, pero estoy seguro que ahora en adelante todo va ser mejor para ella - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Hayoto solo sonrió, al momento vino la pequeña Shigure con una bandeja que llevaba dos tazas de té, ambos tomaron su respectiva taza y comenzaron a beber, la pequeña Shigure se sentó en la pierna del Saiyajin, y comenzó comer una galleta que trai con ella, el Saiyajin solo le sonrió a la niña, entonces Hayato habló.

Y ya nacieron tus hijos - dijo Hayato tomando su taza de té.

Sí ya nacieron un niño y una niña - dijo Goku con su taza de té.

Ummm ya veo me alegro por ustedes dos - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Gracias amigo, y tu nieto ya nació - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Sí mi hijo me dijo que ya nació, y me dijo que era niña, justamente partía mañana para conocerla - dijo Hayoto con una sonrisa.

Me alegro por ti mi amigo - dijo e con una sonrisa.

Gracias Goku - dijo Hayoto con una sonrisa.

Me gustaría conocer a tu hijo cómo es que se llama - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Saiga Furinji ese el nombre de mi hijo, y su esposa se llama Shizuha, y tus hijos como se llama Goku - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Mi primogénito se llama Son Gohan, el segundo Goten y los recién nacidos se llama Shogo y Tomoyo y mi nieta se llama Pan - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

O es verdad me había olvidado que eres abuelo, te felicito por tus hijos y nieta - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

Gracias Hayato, y cómo es tú hijo - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Saiga es un hombre muy compasivo y misericordioso, que evitaba cualquier pelea con el fin de no derramar sangre - dijo Hayoto con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Wao es parecido a Gohan - dijo Goku sorprendido.

Verdad Goku y como es tu hijo mayor - dijo Hayoto curioso.

Entonces el Saiyajin decidió contarle a Hayato, que Gohan era persona muy tranquila que no le gustaba pelear apesar de que el nació con el mayor potencia que haya visto, esto sorprendió a Hayato entonces el Saiyajin le siguió contando, que siempre buscaba otra manera de arreglar las cosas, y además de que el cumplió su sueño de ser un gran investigador, algo que su madre siempre quiso, Hayoto comenzó a reí esto dejó algo curioso al Saiyajin, entonces dijo.

Porque te ríes Hayato - dijo Goku algo curioso.

Es que no puedo creer lo parecidos que somos ya que mi hijo también es un investigador en cierta manera, ya que el investiga sobre la naturaleza y animales, y todo por su madre, ya que ella quería que el tuviera otra vida que no fuera la mía - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin se sorprendió por eso, y no pudo evitar de reí también, ya que como dijo Hayato ambos son muy parecidos en ciertas manera, entonces dijo.

Creo que ellos dos pueden ser muy buenos amigos no le crees Hayato - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

También pienso igual jejeje - dijo Hayato con una sonrisa

En la alejania estaba Ma kensei y Akisame, ambos maestro veían la interacción de ambos guerreros, así que decidieron dejarlo solo para que siguieron hablando.

Los dos guerreros seguían hablando, hasta que a Hayato recibió una carta que fue traída por un Alcón, este le pereció raro a Hayato, entonces la abrió y la comenzó a leer, el Saiyajin pudo notar que mientras Hayato leía la carta el ponía una cara de preocupación, entonces el Saiyajin pregunto.

Ocurre algo Hayoto - dijo Goku algo preocupado.

Es una carta de Shizuha, ella y mi nieta estan en peligro - dijo Hayato preocupado.

Que quieres decir con eso Hayato - dijo Goku.

Al parecer hubo un conflicto interno en su clan, que es el clan Kuremisago - dijo Hayoto serio.

El clan Kuremisago - dijo Goku curioso.

El clan Kuremisago es un clan que tenía una organización parecida a antiguas aldeas ninja del Japón antiguo, lo que hacían era juntar a 2 personas muy fuertes, hombre y mujer, y así, al consumar el matrimonio, ellos darían vida a una persona nueva con talento natural que daría como resultado a personas muy fuertes al servicio del mismo clan Así, se puede decir que el objetivo final del clan, es obtener a los guerreros más fuertes, juntando siempre a personas fuertes para dar como resultado una pureza de genes inigualables - dijo Hayoto con seriedad.

Entonces porque quieren matar a la esposa de tu hijo, si por lo que me contaste, ellos deberían estar complacido con el matrimonio entre tu hijo y Shizuka - dijo Goku algo confundido.

Existía un problema es que los líderes del clan no aceptaban que alguien exterior a ellos tomara por pareja a alguien del clan, mucho menos a Shizuha, que, si bien se podía decir que todas las familias-miembros del clan eran de una procedencia excelente, Shizuha y su familia estaban aún por encima de ellos, al punto que incluso se les llega a considerar como dioses dentro del mismo, por lo que no permitirían que ella se fuera con un extranjero - dijo Hayoto serio.

Dioses - dijo Goku algo molesto.

Esto fue notado por Hayato, pero continuó con su explicación.

Así, el clan quedó dividido en 2, los que no permitirían que Shizuha y Saiga se casaran y otro grupo que consideraba esta oportunidad como algo que los ayudaría a traer un cambio al clan, que los liberaría de su maldición auto-impuesta - dijo Hayato serío.

Ya veo que con esa son cosas, y que vas hacer - dijo Goku serio.

Partiré enseguida, ya que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar - dijo Hayato preocupado.

Quieres que te acompañe - dijo Goku serio.

No Goku no quiero causarte problemas - dijo Hayoto serio.

Para nada Hayato, ya que para mí no hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos para ayudarnos cuando más necesitamos - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Hayoto solo pudo sonreír, y acepto su ayuda, así el Saiyajin cargo al pequeño Shigure ya que ella a estado todo este tiempo sentada en sus piernas, y le dijo que el Hiba a regresar, así los dos guerreros le explicaron la situación a Ma kensei y Akisame, lo dos maestros comprendieron y le desearon suerte ambos.

Así los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, Hayato estaba sorprendido de la velocidad del Saiyajin, pero no le extrañaba, así que decidió aumentar su velocidad, el Saiyajin también estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de Hayato, ya que se dio de cuenta que el guarda más poder del que aparentaba, esto lo emocionó, ya que quería tener un enfrentamiento con el, pero sabía que este no era el momento para eso.

Así los dos guerreros partieron, Hayato tenía un mal presentimiento, y solo suplicaba que pudiera llegar a tiempo, por otro lado el Saiyajin solo permaneció en silencio, ya que no sabía que hacer si intervenir o no, pero ya se involucrado mucho solo con acompañar a Hayato, solo esperaba que nada complicaba las cosas.

Sector Norte Del Universo.

El namekiano había llegado junto con Walter y Alexander, entonces Walter habló.

Mi señor Piccolo ahora que vamos hacer - dijo Walter serio con respecto.

Como dije vamos a ver cómo están las cosas, y si no me gusta lo que veo, tendré como medida drásticas - dijo Piccolo con una expresión seria.

Jajajaja solo espero que esos paganos no haga nada estúpido ante mi señor, porque si no eso es lo último hará AMÉN - dijo Alexander con sonrisa sádica.

Así los 3 se fueron a una dirección específica de la parte norte del universo, a ver la situación de dicho lugar, ya que muchas cosas pueden suceder con la presencia del namekiano, sea para bien o para mal.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que les pareció el capitulo dejen sus comentarios.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	26. Chapter 26

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores. 

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18.

Capítulo 25. 

Planeta Akame Ga Kill.

Esdeath estaba algo sorprendida, ya que el individuo que está delante de ella dijo que era un Dragón, entonces ella dijo. 

Dices que eres un dragón pues no lo pareces - dijo Esdeath con algo de burla.

Es mejor que tú burles de mi humano, ya que no tendré piedad contigo - San Xing Long con algo de molestia.

Y si no que harás - dijo Esdeath con arrogancia. 

De inmediato el dragón de 3 estrellas chasqueo sus dedos de inmediato el cuerpo de Esdeath fue cubierta por hielo, al principio ella no asustó, ya que como usuaria de hielo que era creía que lo podía manejar, pero luego su expresión cambio ya que comenzó sentir mucho frío, esto la sorprendió, ya que no creía que esto fuera posible, entonces el San Xing Long habló. 

Creíste que con tus patético manejó de hielo podías manejar ésto, pero déjame decirte que solo eres basura a comparación de otros usuarios que e visto - dijo San Xing Long con arrogancia. 

Qué quieres decir con eso - dijo Esdeath sorprendida. 

Jajajaja creíste que eres la única usuaria del hielo, por favor solo eres basura - dijo San Xing Long con sonrisa burlona. 

Que quieres decir que hay otros usuarios del hielo es imposible, ya que en este mundo solo hay uno y esa sería yo - dijo Esdeath molesta. 

Jajajajajaja por favor crees qué me refiero a este patético planeta, me estoy refiriendo a otro usuarios que hay en el universo - dijo San Xing Long con arrogancia. 

Queee - dijo Esdeath sorprendida. 

Lo que oíste, Camus de acuario, Ur, Aokiji, los miembros del clan Li Kuei entre otros, pero lastimosamente me tengo que conformar contigo - dijo San Xing Long con molestia. 

Y si ellos son mejores que yo, porque no los buscá a ellos en vez mi - dijo Esdeath molesta. 

Eso quisiera, pero en vez te escogí a ti ya que tú y yo no parecemos en muchos aspectos - dijo San Xing Long algo serio. 

A qué te refieres con eso - dijo Esdeath curiosa. 

Tu y yo valoramos ante todo el poder, y creemos que débiles solo deben estar debajo de nuestro piés y que también no nos importa el método que usemos para realizar nuestros objetivos o misión, solo importa cumplir con nuestros deber - dijo San Xing Long con una sonrisa arrogante. 

Ohhh ya veo, tienes toda razón, y entonces que es lo que quieres - dijo Esdeath. 

Entonces San Xing Long le comenzó a explicar sobre la esfera del dragón, y también cuál era sus misión, Esdeath estaba sorprendida por eso, pero de inmediato se le formo una sonrisa, y entonces dijo. 

Ya veo me parece interesante, así que me vínculo contigo me haré más fuerte, no solo eso mi misión es proteger está esfera a todo costa, no importa el método que use cierto - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa. 

En efecto, pero no solo también una de tus misión es proteger mi abuelo entendido - dijo San Xing Long con una expresión sería. 

Tu abuelo - dijo Esdeath curiosa. 

Así mi abuelo es una de las deidades más poderosa del universo, ya que el Kaio-shin el dios de la creación - dijo San Xing Long con una expresión seria. 

Ohhh ya veo y quién es otro - dijo Esdeath algo curiosa. 

El otro el Hakai-shin el dios de la destrucción el ser más poderoso del universo - San Xing Long con una expresión seria. 

Uhhhhh interesante me gustaría conocerlo, está bien acepto - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Entonces que dices aceptas si o no - dijo San Xing Long con una expresión seria. 

Acepto jejeje - dijo Esdeath con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

A por cierto piensa reta a Minos después de vincularnos es mejor que no lo hagas ya que todavía el mucho más fuerte que tú - dijo San Xing Long con una media sonrisa. 

Enserio, y yo que quería hacerle pagar por esa humillación - dijo Esdeath molesta. 

Así ya que por nada el uno de 3 jueces del inframundo, bueno no me importa si te mata, ya que puedo buscar a otro para esta trabajo - dijo San Xing Long con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu compañera - dijo Esdeath algo molesta. 

Jajajaja compañera no te hagas ilusiones, solo eres una herramienta para poder cumplir mis objetivos - dijo San Xing Long con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Esdeath solo se molestó con eso, pero dejo eso aún lado, y dijo. 

Bueno como tú digas, entonces que hay que hacer - dijo Esdeath algo molesta. 

Entonces San Xing Long volvió a chasquear sus dedos desapareciendo el hielo que cubría a Esdeath, y acto seguido comenzó el ritual de vinculación, después de unos minutos, el mano derecha de Esdeath apareció la imagen de Shenlong y está estaba rodeado por 3 estrellas que representa a la esfera que tenía que proteger, Esdeath miró curiosa la imagen del dragón, entonces San Xing Long habló. 

Listo apartir de ahora eres la guardián de las esferas de 3 estrellas espero que no me decepciones - dijo San Xing Long con una media sonrisa. 

Esdeath Hiba a decir algo, pero fue sacado del lugar donde estaba, y aprecio otra al frente de Minos. 

Ella está algo confundida, entonces pregunto qué pasó, a lo que Minos que ella apenas que toco la esfera quedó en trance, ella entonces comprendió lo que había pasado, pero también noto que el daño que le había echo Minos había desaparecido, entonces ella solo sonrió. 

Najenda y Akane al ver que Esdeath estaba sin ningún daño, entonces de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, pero fueron detenidas por Minos, ya que les dijo que Esdeath ya no era problema para este lugar.

Najenda Hiba a protestar, pero al ver cara de enojó de Minos está solo se quedó callada, ya que ella que el era alguien mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto. 

Akane también quería protestar, pero Najenda negó con la cabeza que era mejor así, esto no fue del agrado de la chica pero tenía que aceptarlo. 

De inmediato a Najenda le llegó el informe que el primer ministro había sido capturado, esto fue una gran noticia, ya que con la captura del primer ministro la guerra por fin había acabado, entonces Najenda y Akane fueron donde lo tenía capturado, se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho ya que este sobrevivió a una caída de una gran altura, entonces se dieron que al parecer el primer ministro había entrenado su cuerpo para que resista al dolor. 

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, ya que muchos pedían que fuera ejecutado de inmediato, pero Najenda le ocurrió, que el fuera amarrado y que cada habitante de la capital le cortaran su trozo de cuerpo, ya que con su cuerpo entrenado para resistir el dolor, tendría la certeza de que no moría de inmediato. 

Así entonces comenzó con el castigó hacia el primer ministro, uno por uno los habitantes del habitantes de la capital comenzaron a cortar el cuerpo del primer ministro, este no podía decir nada ya que tenía la boca tapada.

Entonces el castigó seguía, pero de un momento a otro todos se detuvieron, ya que vieron como alguien con una armadura de un color violeta oscuro se acercaba al primer ministro, Hiba ser detenido por los guardias, pero Najenda los detuvo diciendo que lo dejarán pasar.

Entonces Minos cuando estuvo al frente del primer ministro, este le quitó el trapo de boca, al ver el primer ministro dijo. 

Quién eres tú - dijo el primer ministro con desespero. 

Yo soy Minos uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo, y soy unos de espectros al el servicio del señor Hades - dijo Minos con un tono serio. 

El primer ministro al escuchar eso, se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces dijo. 

Entonces fuiste enviado por el gran Kaio-sama, ya que el prometió que si le daba una contribución e podía ir al paraíso - dijo el primer ministro con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Al escuchar eso Minos puso una mirada de enojó, esto no fue notado por el primer ministro, los rebeldes al escuchar eso de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, ya que pensar que aquel sujeto vino ayudar al primer ministro, pero Najenda dio la orden de que nadie se moviera ya que aquel lo hiciera sería ejecutado al acto, así todos decidieron permanecer quieto esperando a ver qué sucede, entonces el primer ministro volvió hablar. 

Si fuiste enviado por el Gran Kaio-sama liberarme de inmediato y acaba con todos enseguida - dijo el primer ministro con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Minos de inmediato se le forma una sonrisa, y dijo. 

Acaso no lo sabes, ese viejo ya no es Gran Kaio-sama, el fue revocado de su cargo, por el Kaio-shin Sama, ahora está el reino Makio junto con sus cómplices pagando por todo el daño que han echo - dijo Minos con una sonrisa. 

No mentira está mintiendo, ya que el gran Kaio-sama es el dios más importante del universo - dijo el primer ministro con miedo. 

Jajajaja estas equivocado, ya que los dioses más importante del universo son el Kaio-shin el dios de la creación, el Hakai-shin el dios de la destrucción y finalmente Chronos el dios del tiempo, ellos 3 son máximas autoridades del universo - dijo Minos con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

El primer ministro al escuchar eso, solo pudo quedarse aterrado, ya que el anterior gran Kaio-sama, le había prometido se le pagaba contribución, el iría al paraíso, sin importar lo que él haga, entonces Minos volvió hablar. 

Y tú mi querido amigo, yo personalmente me acargare de que tengas un gran la lugar el reino Makio, ya que se alegrará de saber uno de los que ayudó al anterior gran Kaio-sama, vaya a sus dominios, ya que los trata como ellos se merecen - dijo Minos con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

No espera por… 

No pudo terminar el primer ministro de hablar, ya que Minos lo volvió a tapar la boca, acto seguido el dijo que procedieran con el castigó, así continuaron con el castigó del primer ministro. 

Najenda le pregunto a Minos que va hacer ahora, a lo que el dijo que volvería otra vez al inframundo ya que había cumplido la misión que se le había asignado, a lo que ella asintió, y también pregunto que pasaría con Esdeath, el solo dijo que ella lo Hiba a acompañar al inframundo, ya que ahora tenía una misión muy importante. 

Ella aún no podía creer que una persona de ese estilo fuera escogida para realizar una misión tan importante, entonce Minos se hiba a ir, pero antes le dejó un advertencia. 

Antes de irme, traten de que este planeta mejore antes que venga el Hakai-shin Sama - dijo Minos serio. 

A qué se refiere con eso señor Minos - dijo Najenda algo curiosa. 

Si el Hakai-shin Sama viene a este mundo, y ve que este planeta no cumpla con las condiciones mínimas simplemente lo destruirá - dijo Minos serio. 

Que quieres decir con eso como destruirlo porque haría eso - dijo Najenda aterrada. 

Porque él es dios de la destrucción, que crees que hacia jugar y cantar, por algo tiene ese título, su trabajo consiste ir en planeta en planeta, si un planeta no cumple las condiciones mínimas lo destruye, para que se puede crear otro planeta, y así le equilibrio se mantiene - dijo Minos serio. 

Najenda Hiba decir algo, pero Minos dijo que ya dijo lo que tenía que hacer, Najenda solo permaneció en silencio, entonces Minos en destello se fue del lugar. 

Los habitantes de la capital del imperio estaban celebrando la victoria de los rebeldes, entre los se celebrarba estaba una Leone ella estaba celebrando con los rebeldes, ella vio Akame a la alejania, está se acerco donde ella la abrazo y le deseo suerte, por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que no lo Hiba a volver más.

Leone se acerco a callejón donde nadie los viera, acto seguida ella calló al suelo ella se estaba desangrado, ella estaba esperando su muerte pero lo hacía con una sonrisa.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos que se estaba acercando a donde ella estaba, este era Minos, el había visto lo que había pasado con ella y también sabía su condición, entonces estaba al frente de Leone. 

El sabía que no podía intervenir entre la vida y muerte, y lo que Hiba hacer sabía que le traería problemas más adelante, así pero ya había tomado una decisión. 

Se arrodilló le quitó su casco y también la manta que cubría a la mujer, el vio que ella había perdido mucha sangre, y también se sorprendió de que ella habia resistido todo este tiempo, acto seguido puso su mano en vientre de la mujer y con su cosmos comenzó a curar a Leone.

A la distancia estaba una Esdeath, ella no podía creer que alguien con el poder de Minos se preocupara por los demás, pero quiso decir nada, ya que como le había dicho San Xing Long, el aún era mucho más poderoso que ella. 

Poco a poco Leone fue curando de su herida, y también fue recuperado su color de piel ya que por la gran pérdida de sangre, ella había tenido un color pálido. 

Ya cuando finalmente había terminado de curarla, está poco a poco comenzó abril los ojos, ella se sorprendio ya que ella sabía que Hiba a morir, entonces ella vio a un sujeto que estaba arrodillado al frente de ella. 

Ella se sonrojo un poco al tener esa persona tan cerca de ella, pero lo que más le impresionó fue que aquella persona tenía una gran armadura, entonces este le hablo. 

Ya estas mejor señorita - dijo Minos con un tono de respeto. 

Aquel te refieres con eso señor - dijo Leone algo curiosa. 

A lo siento lo que quería saber era que si ya te sientes bien, ya que Cure tu herida - dijo Minos con tono respecto. 

Al escuchar eso Leone comenzó revisar su cuerpo y noto que ya no tenía sus heridas, esto lo sorprendió, entonces dijo. 

Como fue que lo hizo - dijo Leone sorprendida. 

Digamos que tengo muchas habilidades, pero quiero saber si ya estas bien - dijo Minos con tono de respeto. 

Leone solo asintió, entonces Minos al ver que ella ya estaba bien, se paró y comenzó a retirarse, Leone al ver que Minos se estaba marchando, lo dijo pudo decir. 

Porque me salvaste - dijo Leone algo curiosa. 

Minos se detuvo, volteó su cabeza y dijo. 

La verdad no sé solo algo dentro de mí me dijo que te salvará - dijo Minos algo serio. 

Leone al escuchar no pudo decir nada, entonces Minos habló. 

Como te llamas señorita mi nombre es Minos de Griffon - dijo Minos algo serio. 

Mi nombre es Leone - dijo Leone algo tímida. 

Ya veo Leone, entonces cuídate - dijo Minos algo serio. 

No volveremos a ver - dijo Leone algo tímida. 

Quién sabe señorita Leone aveces no sabemos que nos deparará el destino - dijo Minos serio. 

Entonces Minos se fue del lugar, Leone vio como se Hiba su salvador, ella de niña cuando vivía en los barrios pobres de la capital pudo leer una historia de un caballeros de que había salvado a una mujer de plebeya, ambos se enamoraron y se se casaron, apesar de la diferencia de condición política, ella entonces quería que su caballero apareciera para la sacará de ese mundo asi poder vivir felices, pero a medida que Hiba creciendo ella desechó esa idea ya que creía que eso solo era cuento de hadas, y eso nunca Hiba a pasar, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, ya que hay aparecido aquel caballero que siempre espero cuando era niña y solo pudo sonreír, y esperaba que ojalá lo pudiera volver a ver. 

Minos se alejó del lugar donde estaba Leone, hay lo estaba esperando Esdeath, ella le pregunto porque la había salvado de morir, Minos solo le dijo que eso no era asunto suyo, esto molestó a Esdeath pero no mejor no dijo nada, entonces Minos le dijo a Esdeath que pusiera su mano en su hombro, ya que se van de este planeta, Esdeath solo obedeció y puso su mano en hombro de Minos, y en destello violeta se fueron del planeta. 

Planeta de Kenichi.

Goku y Hayato estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino, ya que Hayato tenía el presentimiento de que algo Hiba a suceder. 

Los dos guerreros habían llegado a un lugar que están cubiertos por nieve, Goku le pregunto a Hayato si estaba seguro de que este era el lugar, Hayato lo confirmo diciendo aquí fue es donde supuestamente debe estar Shizuka, entonces lo que vieron lo sorprendieron ya que el lugar había muchos cadáveres.

Esto alarmo a Hayato, ya que le preocupaba que tanto Shizuka como su nieta, entonces siguieron buscando hasta que la parte más alejada pudieron ver un cuerpo tirado. 

Cuando se acercaron a donde estaba el cuerpo, Hayato la reconoció, el Saiyajin se dio de cuenta y dijo. 

La conoces Hayato - dijo Goku con expresión seria. 

Hayoto solo asintió y dijo. 

Así es Goku es Shizuka - dijo Hayoto con un tono triste. 

Ya veo lo siento Hayoto - dijo Goku con una expresión seria. 

No te preocupe Goku - dijo Hayoto triste. 

Entonces Hayato se arrodilló para estar más cerca del cuerpo de Shizuka, este dijo. 

Lo siento Shizuka llegue tarde, espero que me perdones - dijo Hayato triste. 

Pero de inmediato Hayoto se dio de cuenta, que la mano derecha de Shizuka había una pluma, y la punta justamente apuntaba a un lugar, donde había otra pluma, Goku se dio de cuenta de eso y dijo.

Ocurre algo Hayato - dijo Goku algo curioso. 

La pluma, Shizuka al parecer dejo un rastro - dijo Hayato serío. 

Entonces los dos se dirigieron donde estaba la otra pluma, Hayato de dio de cuenta que al lado de esa pluma había un pequeño orificio, donde enteraba el aire, y dijo. 

Goku aquí hay un pequeño orificio donde pasa el aire, asi que por favor retirate un poco - dijo Hayato serío. 

Goku se apartó un poco, y acto seguido Hayato con una gran soplido retiro la nieve que cubría el lugar, y lo que vieron lo sorprendieron.

Ya que hay estaba un bebé, Hayato de inmediato la tomo, entonces Goku dijo.

Si fuera demorado más ella hubiera muerto por el frío - dijo Goku serio. 

Pero aún si llegamos a tiempo, y además es un milagro de una madre que ama a su hija - dijo Hayoto con una sonrisa. 

Porque lo dices Hayato - dijo Goku algo curioso. 

Shizuka sabía que la Hiba a encontrar, así que ella decidió sacrificarse para poder salvar a su hija - dijo Hayoto con algo tristeza. 

Tienes razón, es mejor que no vallamos de acá - dijo Goku serio. 

Tienes razón Goku vámonos - dijo Hayoto serio. 

Goku solo asintió, Hayato quería saber qué pasó con su hijo porque no estaba con Shizuka y su hija, pero decidió averiguar más adelante, ya que lo importante era sacar a su nieta de acá, entonces Goku dijo. 

Hayato no podemos dejar el cuerpo de Shizuka acá, ya que merece un entierro digno - dijo Goku serio. 

Hayato solo asintió, entonces Goku Hiba tomar el cuerpo de Shizuka, pero un momento a otro Goku sintió algo, y puso una mirada sería, Hayato se dió de cuenta de eso, pero antes de que hablara, Goku habló.

Hayoto vete de inmediato, y llévate a también el cuerpo de Shizuka - dijo Goku seria. 

Estas seguro Goku, no quieres que me quede - dijo Hayoto serio. 

No Hayato lo importante en estos momento, es proteger a tu nieta, ya que podía ser muy peligroso si sigue acá, a demás no te preocupe apenas que termine voy y te alcanzó - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras veía a Hayato. 

Hayoto solo asintió, tomó el cuerpo de Shizuka, y también a su nieta, entonces vio a Goku y le dijo. 

Ten cuidado Goku, sabes que hay alguien que te espera, y no creo que esté muy contenta si no regresas - dijo Hayoto con una media sonrisa. 

Goku le dedicó una sonrisa, y solo asintió, entonces Hayato se fue del lugar dejando a Goku en ese sitio, entonces Goku cambio a una mirada de enojó y dijo. 

Es mejor que salgas ya que se que desde hace rato me has estado espiando - dijo Goku con tono autoritario. 

Ohhh vaya vaya, y yo pensaba darte un regalo sorpresa, pero al parecer me descubriste se arruinó la sorpresa - dijo una voz misteriosa. 

Goku solo permaneció en silencio, entonces la voz volvió hablar. 

Ohhh vayas vas a quedarte callado, pero que aburrido eres, pero está bien voy a salir - dijo la voz misteriosa. 

Entonces en momento a otro salió alguien, era una hermosa mujer ella tenía un traje negro ajustado, además que en sus tacones tenía unas armas, ella vio a Goku con una sonrisa lujuriosa dijo.

Ohhh vaya vaya, eres más guapo en persona - dijo la mujer hermosa con una sonrisa lujuriosa. 

Quién eres tú y que quieres - dijo Goku una mirada sería.

Ohh pero que seriedad, eso me gusta la hará más emocionante - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. 

Te dije quién eres respondé - dijo Goku con tono autoritario. 

Tranquilo corazón no hay que enojarse, está bien esta bien, mi nombre Bayoneta, y porque estoy acá, es por ti ya que hay gran recompensa por tu cabeza - dijo Bayoneta con una sonrisa. 

Goku solo levantó una ceja, y dijo. 

Que quieres decir con eso - dijo Goku algo dudoso. 

No entendiste corazón, está bien te voy a explicar, alguien pago una buena cantidad de dinero por acabar con tu vida, y es por eso que estoy acá, para hacer el trabajo, pero es una lástima ya que eres de mi tipo, pero que se puede hacer, trabajo es trabajo - dijo Bayoneta con una sonrisa pícara. 

Una pregunta antes de comenzar, sabes quién soy yo - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa. 

Ummm solo se que te llamas Son Goku, eso es todo lo que se - dijo Bayoneta con dedo en su mentón. 

Goku solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ésto dejo algo dudosa a la sexy bruja, entonces Goku dijo. 

Al parecer tu cliente no te dijo en verdad quién era yo, que mas da vamos a terminar ésto rápido - dijo Goku algo aburrido. 

La sexy bruja al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, no pudo evitar sentir algo de duda, pero dejo eso aún lado y entonces dijo. 

Si tienes razón corazón hay que acabar ésto rápido - dijo Bayoneta con una sonrisa. 

Entonces la sexy bruja se lanzó hacia al Saiyajin, para atacarlo, Goku solo permaneció en su lugar sin moverse, ya que el quería comprobar las habilidades del mujer, Pero lo que le tenia aún con duda, quién fue que mandó a asesinarlo, ya que si alguien sabía su nombre, era lógico que también debía saber que el era el Hakai-shin, así que apenas que se marche de este planeta, descubrirá quien fue el que mandó hacer ese trabajo, y cuando lo descubra sabra porque él es Hakai-shin, y lo peligroso puede ser el. 

Fin del capítulo. 

Buenos chicos cómo el parecio el capítulo esperó que le haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios. 

Como notaron Minos salvo a Leone de morir, ya que más adelante ellos tendrán más interacción, Goku no puedo tener todas las waifus, ya que hay muchos personajes que merecen su waifu, también notaron que también Esdeath ya se conviertio en guardian de la esfera del 3 estrellas, si tienen dudas con esta historia con gusto se las contestaré 

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	27. Chapter 27

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 26.

Universo 14.

Hay se podía ver al antiguo líder de las tropas del orgullo, ahora Hakai-shin del universo 14, Toppo había acabado de eliminar a una raza que se dedicaba a ir en planeta en planeta, acabado con sus habitantes para luego gastar los recursos naturales del planeta, y cuando terminaba hiban a otro planeta, y Toppo como el nuevo Hakai-shin de este universo no lo podía permitir, y cuando finalmente acabo con el último dijo.

Yo como el antiguo líder de las tropas del orgullo, y héroe justiciero que soy no puedo permitir que el mal triunfe, y ahora como el Hakai-shin de este universo no puedo permitir eso - dijo Toppo con sus características pose.

A la alejania de podía ver a un pequeño Ten-shin, aplaudiendo con mucha alegría, y este con emoción dijo.

Ohhh Toppo-sama usted grandioso, dignó de usted - dijo el pequeño Ten-shin con emoción.

Gracias por esas palabras, pequeño Nick, pero el mal nunca descansa, es por eso que mi deber es defender a los inocentes de todo peligro - dijo Toppo con características pose de héroe.

Sin dudas usted es grandioso Toppo-sama, esas palabras demuestra gran sabiduría - dijo Nick con emoción.

De inmediato el pequeño Ten-shin saco y cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno, Toppo le pareció curioso, así que preguntó.

Que estás haciendo pequeño Nick - dijo Toppo algo curioso.

Lo que pasa Toppo-sama es que estoy anotando, todo lo que está dicho, ya que sus palabras me llenado de inspiración, es por eso que las estoy escribiendo, ya que no quiero que se olviden - dijo Nick con emoción.

Bueno ustedes se preguntarán porque el pequeño Ten-shin se emocionó por todo lo dicho por Toppo, bueno lo que pasa es que el fanático de los súper héroes, y cuando se enteró que Hiba el ángel guardián de un héroe, se emocionó mucho.

Toppo no quiso decir nada de eso, entonces cambio a actitud más seria y dijo.

Bueno pequeño Nick, hay que ir otro planeta ya que como te dije el mal nunca descansa, así hay que luchar por la justicia andando - dijo Toppo su característica pose de héroe.

Como usted diga Toppo-sama - dijo Nick emocionado.

De inmediato tanto Toppo como su Ten-shin partieron de inmediato a otro destino, a cumplir su labor como Hakai-shin.

Universo 18.

Sector Norte Del Universo 18.

Hay estaba el namekiano junto con Alexander y Walter, los 3 estaban encima de un planeta llamado Earthrealm, ya que dicho planeta se estaba llevando una confrontación, ya que era escenario de una cruel guerra, por lo que sabía el namekiano cuando investigó, en esta parte del universo se llevaba acabo de un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat.

Este torneo se llevaba acabo, en determinado tiempo, en dicho torneo se jugaba el destino de mundo, ya que si mundo perdía 10 torneo seguidos, el ganador podía conquistar al perdedor sin ningúna oposición.

Esto para nada le gustó al namekiano, ya que no Hiba a permitir que hubiera un Freezer en su universo, que haga lo que le plazca sin que nadie lo detenga, así que Hiba tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Aunque sabía que ese no era su labor, si no la de Goku, pero aún no le importaba, ya que lo primordial era traer el equilibrio del universo.

Ahora regresando a lo que le importaba en estos momento, el se había enterado que este torneo fue creado por anterior Kaio del norte, solo para su disfrute personas, permitiendo que esto sucediera.

El dios encargado de proteger Earthrealm, había manifestado su inconforme por este este torneo, pero fue ignorado, llevando a la situación actual.

Entonces un Alexander con una sonrisa dijo.

Mi señor Piccolo que vamos hacer ahora que estamos encima de este planeta - dijo Alexander con tono de respeto mientras tenía una sonrisa.

El namekiano volteó a ver a Alexander, y con una expresión seria dijo.

Bajaremos a ese planeta, y detendremos todo está barbarie - dijo Piccolo con tono serío.

Como usted diga mi señor - dijo Alexander con respecto mientras hacía una reverencia.

Mi señor y si alguien quiere detenernos, medidas de acciones tomamos - dijo Walter con un respecto.

Entonces Piccolo volteó hacia Walter, y dijo.

Fácil Walter, no habrá clemencia, así ya saben que tienen que hacer - dijo Piccolo serio.

Tanto Walter cómo Alexander solo asintieron, e hicieron una reverencia al namekiano, de inmediato los 3 bajaron al planeta, en la parte donde estaba el epicentro del conflicto.

El planeta se podía ver mucha destrucción, ya que al parecer hubo un gran conflicto, encima de un edificio se podía ver dos figuras, una era el dios de proteger este planeta su nombre era Raiden, y el otro era el emperador Shao kang, ambos estaban teniendo un gran combate, ya que el ganador decidiría el destino de este planeta.

Nota.

Todos los acontecimientos son los mismos que el final de Mortal Kombat 9, otro cosa yo sé que Onoga es de la mitología de este mundo, pero hagamos que nunca existió en dicho mundo, digamos que lo que sucedió en historia de Mortal Kombat 9 es la historia que está sucediendo actualmente, sin incluir los otros juegos.

Fin nota.

Al principio la lucha era pareja, pero a medida que Hiba pasando el tiempo Shao kang Hiba tomando la ventaja, y después de minutos este dijo.

Rindete Raiden, ya no tienes más guerreros que defienda este mundo, así que apartarte, para poder conquistar este mundo - dijo Shao kang con arrogancia.

Jamás no voy, que conquiste este mundo, mientras aún siga vivo - dijo Raiden con determinación.

Bueno eso algo que muy fácilmente se puede solucionar - dijo Shao kang con sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces Shao Kang alzo su gran martillo de guerra, para aplastar la cabeza de Raiden, pero cuando Hiba asestar el golpe final algo sucedió.

Ya que en un momento a otro el ambiente cambio, ya que se sentía una gran presión, pero no sé sabía de donde venía, y fue cuando vieron en el cielo que 3 figuras descendía.

Tanto Raiden como Shao Kang se sorprendieron por la presencia de eso sujetos que había acabado de aparecer, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a ambos era el sujeto del medio, ya que la vestimenta que usa se les parecía muy conocida, pero no recordaba donde la había visto.

Por otro lado el namekiano junto con sus acompañantes, veían el panorama del lugar, y no le gustaba lo que veía, entonces con tono autoritario dijo

Les exijo que se detenga de inmediato - dijo Piccolo un poco molesto, pero con tono autoritario. 

Shao Kang miraba al namekiano, algo curioso, pero después comenzó a reír.

JAJAJAJA y si no quiero que harás - dijo Shao Kang con una sonrisa arrogante.

Con una señal de mando, mando a su ejército de Tarkatan para que acabarán con Piccolo y acompañantes, éstos eran comandados por uno de los generales de Shao Kang, cuál era Baraka, este al ver que su señor le dio la orden de atacar a los recién llegados, entonces de inmediato mando a sus subordinados para que atacarán.

El namekiano solo suspiro con molestia, ya que sabía que esto Hiba a suceder, entonces miró a sus dos acompañantes y dijo.

Walter, Alexander ataqué, y no tenga piedad con sus adversarios entendido - dijo Piccolo con un tono autoritario.

Los dos mencionados solo asintieron, y de inmediato salieron hacia el ejército de Tarkatans

Los Tarkatans al ver que lo venía dos a atacarlo, solo se burlaron ya que cría que esto Hiba ser muy fácil, pero desafortunadamente no fue asi.

Ya que el momento a otro varios Tarkatan fueron atravesando por unas especies de cuchillas, otros por algún motivo fueron descuartizados, y no sabía porque, fue cuando voltearon a ver a los dos adversarios a los cuales se estaban enfrentando.

Ya que Alexander tenía cuatro cuchillas en cada mano, y por su parte Walter estaba rodeado por lo que parecía de unos delgado hilos que salían de sus guantes, entonces escucharon una risa macabra.

JAJAJAJA aquellos que se atrevan a levantar su mano en contra de mi señor seran castigado por mi puño AMÉN - dijo Alexander con una sonrisa macabra.

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Alexander, por atravesé de atacar a mi señor Piccolo no tendré piedad antes ustedes - dijo Walter con una expresión seria.

De inmediato los dos le lanzaron hacia un grupo de Tarkatans, Alexander lanzó sus cuchillas atravesando uno por uno, mientras que Walter con elegancia esquivaba los ataques de estos, y con sus hilos decapitaba a varios Tarkatans.

Baraka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ya que su ejército estaba siendo abrumado por dos simples hombres, entonces Hiba ir para atar atacarlo, pero fue detenido por Shao Kang, ya que esté al ver poder de ambos guerreros se impresionó, y se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya que esté creía que podía convencerlo de que se unieran a el, entonces dijo.

Oigan ustedes dos - dijo Shao Kang con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De inmediato Alexander y Walter detuvieron su ataque, entonces Shao Kang dijo.

No les gustaría unirse a mí en vez de ese tipo verde, que les parece los convertiría en generales de mi gran ejército - dijo Shao Kang con arrogancia.

Tanto Walter cómo Alexander, al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar enojarse, y estaban apunto de contestar, pero fue detenido por Piccolo, ya que esté en momento a otro se puso delante de ellos, esto sorprendió a todos ya que nunca pudieron ver en qué momento se movió, entonces este con una media sonrisa dijo.

Crees que ellos se uniría a un idiota como tú, no me hagas reí - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Que fue lo que dijiste imbécil - dijo Shao Kang molesto.

Aparte de imbécil, no escuchas que patético - dijo Piccolo con burla.

Shao Kang al escuchar se molestó y de inmediato se lanzó hacia el namekiano, tanto Walter cómo Alexander Hiba a defender al namekiano, pero este los detuvo, ya que dijo que el en persona se haría cargo, así los dos mencionados se detuvieron, además que también era una oportunidad de ver en acción al namekiano, ya que nunca lo había combatir.

Entonces Shao Kang con su martillo de guerra, se lanzó hacia el namekiano, pero cuándo quería propinarle un golpe con el martillo, algo sucedido, ya que el namekiano detuvo el ataque con su mano, esto sorprendió no solo a Shao Kang, si no también a Raiden, Baraka en la alejania estaban dos personas una de ellas era Sonya Blade y Jhonny Cage, ya que ellos en la alejania podían ver todo la estaba sucediendo desde que eso 3 sujeto había aparecido, pero no quisieron intervenir, ya que quería ver lo que sucedía.

Shao Kang no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que el estaba ejerciendo toda su fuerza en el martillo, pero aún si no hacia efecto, ya que el namekiano solo con una simple mano estaba deteniendo el ataque del emperador.

Entonces el namekiano con su otra mano le concepto un simple golpe en el estómago de Shao Kang, este al recibir el golpe soltó su martillo y de inmediato puso su dos manos en estómago, y comenzó a vomitar sangre, ya que impacto fue demasiado fuerte, el namekiano al ver esto se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

Ja no me digas que con simple golpe ya quedaste así de mal, estoy decepcionado, esperaba más ti, ya que supuestamente tu eres el emperador de varios mundos - dijo Piccolo con burla.

Shao Kang al ver que el namekiano al ver que están burlando de el, como puso se levantó y de inmediato comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas al namekiano, pero este los esquivaba muy fácilmente, hasta parecía muy aburrido por esto, y entonces el namekiano decidió acabar con ésto ya que no tiempo para estar jugando, así que en rápido movimiento se pone detrás de Shao Kang y le da una pequeño golpe en la nuca haciendo que este caiga inconciente al suelo.

Raiden al ver esto no podía creerlo ya que ese sujeto de color verde derroto muy fácilmente a Shao Kang, entonces decidió preguntar quién era el, pero lo haría muy prudente mente ya que no quería hacer enojar a ese sujeto, entonces dijo.

Dígame quién es usted, y porque está acá - dijo Raiden serio pero prudente mente.

El namekiano volteó hacia a Raiden, y con una expresión seria dijo.

Tu eres el dio de este mundo cierto - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así es yo soy el guardian de este mundo mi nombre es Raiden y cuál es suyo - dijo Raiden serio pro prudente.

El namekiano solo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero de inmediato habló.

Mi nombre es Piccolo, y soy el Kaio-shin de este universo - dijo Piccolo serio.

Raiden al escuchar eso, se sorprendió, ya que se estaba rumoreando entre los guardianes de los diferentes planetas, que en el universo había uno nuevos Hakai-shin y Kaio-shin respectivamente, pero no creía que fuero cierto, pero al frente suyo estaba unos dios supremos del universo, por eso que su vestimenta de la hacía muy familiar, ya que ese es el atuendo estándar de los Kaio-shin, entonces este este se arrodilló, y dijo.

Kaio-shin-Sama, estoy muy agradecido que haya venido a este mundo, para salvarnos, pero porque lo hizo mi señor - dijo Raiden con respecto mientras aún estaba arrodillado.

El namekiano solo miró al dios de este planeta, y dijo.

Como tus sabrás en este universo paso muchas cosas, por culpa del anterior gran Kaio-shin-Sama y Kaio-Sama respectivamente - dijo Piccolo serio.

Así mi señor, por culpa de ellos el universo paso por crisis, ya que el Kaio-Sama del norte, creó el mortal Kombat solo para la diversión de el y el gran Kaio-Sama, y esto permitió que Shao Kang conquistará muchas mundos, y de paso que muchas civilizaciones cayeran - dijo Raiden algo triste.

Eso lo sé, es por eso que me estoy haciendo cargo en persona, de arreglar eso errores cometidos, por ellos - dijo Piccolo serio.

Que quiere decir con eso Kaio-shin- Sama - dijo Raiden curioso.

Como escuchaste, actualmente hay nuevo gran Kaio-Sama, ya que el anterior fue removido de cargo junto con las personas que lo estaban ayudando, y ahora están en reino Makio pagando por sus crímenes - dijo Piccolo serio.

Lo dice enserio Kaio-shin-Sama - dijo Raiden sorprendido.

Así es - dijo Piccolo serio.

Raiden se sorprendió por eso ya que al parecer la tiranía que tenía el Gran Kaio-Sama por fin acabo, entonces Piccolo habló.

Escúchame Raiden, apartir de ahora tienes que llevar a este mundo, por buen camino, ya que no tolerare ningún fracaso, entendiste - dijo Piccolo con tono autoritario.

Raiden solo asintió, entonces volvió hablar.

Ya que si cumple con eso, el Hakai-shin vendrá a este mundo, y si ve que no a mejorado, no tengo que decirte que sucederá - dijo Piccolo con expresión seria.

Raiden solo asintió con temor, ya que si el Kaio-shin es así de imponente, no imaginaria como debería ser el Hakai-shin, entonces Piccolo habló.

Ya vine lo que tenía que hacer en este planeta, y ahora - dijo Piccolo serio mientras veía a Shao Kang.

Entonces el namekiano ordenó a Walter que tomara el cuerpo inconciente de Shao Kang, este obedeció, y fue directo hacia donde estaba Shao Kang, Baraka al ver que se dirigían hacia su emperador, pero fue noqueado por Alexander, Raiden algo curioso decidió preguntar.

Kaio-shin-Sama, que va hacer con el - dijo Raiden algo curioso pero con respecto.

Piccolo solo le dio una media sonrisa, y dijo.

Tengo que arreglar uno asunto con el - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa.

Que asunto - dijo Raiden algo curioso.

Digamos, que si no coopera conmigo, tendrá un buen trato por parte de Alexander - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De inmediato Raiden volteó al mencionado, y lo que vio lo aterró, ya que esté formo una sonrisa sádica, que haría temblar a cualquiera, así que por seguridad no decidió preguntar más.

Así que Piccolo le ordenó a unos de los Tarkatan que aún estaba vivo, que abriera un portal a Outworld, y que también que todos los habitantes de este mundo que regresarán de inmediato, o si no Hiba a recibir un castigo, por no obedecerle, este solo hizo que se le ordenaron, ya que el namekiano podía ser muy aterrador cuando se lo propone.

Así todos los habitantes de Outworld, dejaron Earthrealm, junto con Piccolo y sus acompañantes, entonces Jhonny y Sonya se acercaron a Raiden, estos le preguntaron qué pasó, Raiden solo dijo que ahora trabajar duro para sacar adelante de éste planeta, ya que posiblemente un dios supremo vendría a este planeta, y si no le gusta lo que ve, este planeta será destruido.

Tanto Jhonny como Sonya, se alarmaron por eso, y dijeron que si eso es posible, Raiden solo asintió, y dijo que si, ya que en Universo, hay Seres que son capaces hacer cosas que ellos se imaginaria, los dos mencionados solo pudieron quedarse callado, así lo 3 se retiron del lugar.

Mundo de Kenichi.

Hay estaba el Saiyajin, el estaba esquivando muy fácilmente todos los ataques de la sexy bruja, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, esto a Bayoneta la estaba frustrado, ya que ella siempre era la dominante en una pelea y regularmente se burlaba de sus adversarios, pero con el Saiyajin era diferente, ya que esté la estaba humillando, y lo que más le molestaba era que al Saiyajin se le veía con una cara aburrida, como si esto era una perdida de tiempo para el, entonces algo molesta dice.

Al parecer te estoy aburriendo - dijo Bayoneta algo molesta.

La verdad si, ya que esperaba algo más de desafío, pero lamentablemente no fue así - dijo Goku algo aburrido.

Ohhhh entonces dices que eres mucho más fuerte que yo - dijo Bayoneta con sarcasmo.

Pues la verdad si, soy mucho más fuerte que tú - dijo Goku algo aburrido.

Ya veo, pero entonces porque no me atacas, si en verdad dices que eres mas fuerte que yo, ya que solamente a estado esquivando mis ataques - dijo Bayoneta con algo de burla.

A Goku se le forma una media sonrisa, y dijo.

Está bien cumpliré tu deseó - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Entonces en estallido de velocidad fue directo hacia la sexy bruja, ella no pudo ver en qué momento el Saiyajin se había movido, cuando pudo reaccionar, ya estaba de espaldas en árbol, sus brazos los tenía extendida hacia arriba sujetados por una mano del Saiyajin, ya que lo tenia al frente suyo, entonces el Saiyajin con mano libre, tomo el mentón de sexy bruja y dijo.

Y ahora que tengo que vas hacer - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

Bayoneta, no sabía que decir, ya que nunca había estado en esta situación, ya que ella siempre usaba sus encantos, para poder realizar sus trabajos, pero era diferente, ya que el Saiyajin nunca había caído es sus encantos, ahora ella estaba en su merced y podía hacer lo que le quisiera, pero entonces el Saiyajin la soltó en el instante, esto sorprendió al sexy bruja, y pregunto.

Porque me soltaste - dijo Bayoneta algo sorprendida.

Goku solo la miró serío, entonces este dijo.

Porque alguien muy importante para mí, me dijo que uno podía maltratar a una mujer, es por eso que te liberé, pero si vuelves a atacarme no tendré piedad, espero que quede entendido - dijo Goku con una expresión seria.

Entonces el Saiyajin le dio la espalda, y comenzó a retirarse del lugar, ya que Hayato debe estar preocupado por el en éstos momento, pero Bayoneta al ver que el Saiyajin estaba apunto de irse, este dice.

Dime en verdad quién eres, ya que si alguien puso un elevado costo por tu cabeza, es por algo - dijo Bayoneta algo curiosa.

Goku solo volteó su cabeza y dijo.

Yo soy Son Goku el Hakai-shin de este universo - dijo Goku con una expresión seria.

De inmediato Goku activó un aura de Ki y se fue volando, Bayoneta al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, está comenzó a reí y dijo.

JAJAJAJA estuve bailando con la muerte, sin que lo supiera, así que el es Hakai-shin, esto pondrá muchas más interesante, ya entiendo por el Clan de las brujas lo quieren, pero creo que mi Clan estaba vez está mordiendo más de lo que pueda masticar, creo que a j

jeanne le va a gustar ésto- dijo Bayoneta con una sonrisa.

Bueno es mejor que vaya de este lugar, pero sin dudas, tu y yo no volveremos a ver Son Goku, y espero que en esa ocasión hagamos algo mucho más divertido - dijo Bayoneta con un tono de lujuria mientras se relamia los labios.

Di inmediato la sexy bruja, desaparecido en un torbellino de mariposas negras, ya que muchas cosas van pasar de aquí en adelante, sea para bien o para mal.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos cómo les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjenme sus comentarios.

Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	28. Chapter 28

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener. 

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 27.

Planeta de Kenichi.

Ya con lo sucedido con Bayoneta, el Saiyajin procedió a directamente con Hayato, no le tomó mucho para alcanzarlo, Hayato le pregunto al Saiyajin si todo había salido bien, el Saiyajin solo asintió.

Entonces no decidió preguntar más nada y siguieron su camino, después de unos horas por fin había llegado al Ryozanpaku, fueron recibidos por Akisame y Ma kensei, Hayato les explico lo sucedido, Akisame no pudo evitar tristeza, ya que Saiga le había contado sobre Shizuha.

Sin perder tiempo comenzaron hacer los actos fúnebres, y decidieron que fuera enterada en Ryozanpaku, en la alejania se estaba el Saiyajin, el estaba de brazo cruzado viendo como los miembros del Ryozanpaku rezaba por el descanso del alma de Shizuka, entonces este dijo en voz baja.

Goku: Shinagami encargado de esta área aparece de inmediato - decía con una expresión seria mientras aún estaba en brazos cruzados.

Y enseguida aparece una mujer de unos 1.87cm de estatura, tiene unos grandes ojos de color grisáceo, lleva el pelo corto, de un color plateado ligeramente malva, aunque del lado derecho de la cabeza le caen sobre el pecho dos pequeñas trenzas adornadas y sujetas con cuentas redondeadas, su indumentaria es la propia de un Shinigami, está al ver quién la había llamado se sorprendió y de inmediato se arrodilló y dijo.

Shinigami: es placer en conocerlo Goku-sama mi nombre es Isane Kotetsu la teniente de cuarta división, que está al cargo de la capitán Yachiru Unohana en que puedo servirle - decía con un tono respetuoso mientras aún estaba arrodillado.

El Saiyajin pudo notar que nadie la podía ver a excepción de el, entonces miró a la chica y dijo.

Goku: quiero que lleves el Alma de esa mujer directamente a Minos y dile que yo le ordene que la deje entrar directamente al paraíso - decía con una expresión seria.

Isane se sorprendió un poco por la petición del Saiyajin, pero ella sabía que está petición podía traer problema, entonces dijo.

Isane: Goku-sama, si no es mucho molestía me gustaría saber porque, ya que usted sabe muy las consecuencia de ese pedido - decia con un tono respetuoso, mientras aún estaba arrodillado.

El Saiyajin no podía molestarse con la chica, ya que tenía razón, entonces solo dijo.

Goku: una madre que da su vida para proteger su hijo, es la muestra de amor y sacrificio más grande que alguien puede hacer, y eso es algo que yo respeto mucho - decía con una expresión seria mientras vía a la Inase con lo brazos cruzados.

Inase solo pudo sonreír ya que lo que decía el Saiyajin era cierto, y también pudo notar que este era alguien de buen corazón, entonces dijo.

Inase: de acuerdo Goku-sama con gusto llevaré en persona el alma de aquella mujer, y le diré al señor Minos su recuerdo - decía con un tono respetuoso mientras todavía estaba arrodillada.

El Saiyajin solo asintió de agradecimiento, pero entonces la Inase volvió hablar.

Inase: por ciento Goku-sama, se nos informo que cuando apenas lo viéramos se le informará, que ya fue escogida su prometida - decía con un tono respetuoso, mientras todavía estaba arrodillada.

El Saiyajin solo levantó una ceja, el ya Sabía de esto, ya que estaba comprometido tanto con Artemis como, Towa, pero también sabía que tarde como temprano los Shinigamis hiban a escoger alguien, entonces con un suspiro dijo.

Goku: acosó es una de las hijas del rey espíritu - decía con tono serio mientras aún estaba de brazo cruzado.

Inase: no Goku-sama, lamentablemente el Rey espíritu no tiene hijas, pero no sé preocupe, ya que la mujer que se escogió es de las personas más respetadas del la sociedad de almas y más fuerte - decía con una sonrisa mientras veía al Saiyajin.

El Saiyajin le parecía curioso eso, entonces dijo.

Goku: y quién es - decía algo curioso, mientras vía al Inase con los brazos cruzados.

La chica sonrio y dijo.

Inase: Yachiru Unohana la actual capital de cuarta división, y por edén mi superior - dijo con una sonrisa mientras aún estaba arrodillada.

Goku: umm ya veo entonces apenas que termine aquí iré a la sociedad de almas entiendo, ya que la quiero conocer - decía con tono de seriedad.

Entonces Inase solo asintió, y para acto seguido fue hacía la tumba de Shizuka, los miembros actuales del Ryozanpaku aún estaban rezando ellos no podía ver Inase.

La Shinigami estaba flotando encima de la tumba, y acto seguido extendió su mano, el Saiyajin pudo ver cómo salía una mano de la tumba, y vio cómo está tomó la mano de Inase, esto le causó curiosidad al Saiyajin, ya que era la primera vez que veía ésto, entonces decidió observando.

Inase al ver que la mano de alma de la mujer había tomado su mano, está gentilmente la comenzó la levantar de la tumba, así saliendo el alma de Shizuka, Inase solo le sonrió y le dijo que ahora Hiba poder descansar en paz, el alma de Shizuka sólo sonrió.

Y cuando estaba apunto de irse el alma de Shizuha vio al Saiyajin y le pidió a Inase que si antes de irse le permitiera un momento ya que quería hacer algo, Inase acepto con una sonrisa, ya que sabía lo Hiba hacer.

Entonces de inmediato alma de Shizuha se acerco al su hija Miu Furinji, está estaba siendo cargado por su abuelo, y acto seguido la beso en su frente, la pequeña bebé al sentir que alguien la había besado abrió su pequeños ojos y vio el alma de Shizuka, esta le estaba sonriendo, y la bebé al ver a su madre comenzó a reí y alza sus pequeñas manos como quiera que la cargará. 

El alma de Shizuha al ver esto no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, entonces le dió otro beso en la frente de su hija y dijo.

Alma de Shizuha: quedate mi pequeña no importa donde este, siempre te cuidaré - decía con una de tristeza mientras estaba llorando.

Entonces ella de inmediato abrazo a Hayoto, y dijo.

Alma de Shizuha: por favor cuídala - decía con una sonrisa triste mientras abrazaba a Hayato.

Hayato puso sentir como si alguien lo hubiera abrazando, entonces comenzó a mirar a todos lados, pero de inmediato fijo su vista en su nieta, y veía que ella estaba mirando hacia una cierta dirección con su manos extendidas, y de inmediato comprendió y dijo.

Hayato: con que era eso, no te preocupe Shizuha juro que la protegeré - decía con mirada triste.

El Saiyajin solo miraba lo que estaba pensando, entonces vio que el alma de Shizuha se puso al frente de éste, con una sonrisa dijo.

Alma de Shizuka: gracias - decía con un sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Goku: te lo ganaste, ahora puedes ir a descansar, ya que tu hija va estar en buenas manos - decía con una sonrisa.

Alma de Shizuha sólo sonrio, entonces Inase se acerco a ella diciendo que era hora de partir, ella solo asintió y se despidió del Saiyajin, esto lo pudo ver cómo tanto Inase como el alma de Shizuka desaparecía del lugar.

Después de eso el Saiyajin se acercó a los miembros del Ryozanpaku y le dijo que lamentablemente se tenía que ir, ya que tenía que atender asuntos importantes, ellos comprendieron de inmediato, entonces la pequeña Shigure se acerco al Saiyajin y le dijo que si hiba a regresar, el Saiyajin solo le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que si, entonces la pequeña Shigure sonrió.

Ya cuando el Saiyajin estaba apunto de irse Hayato lo interrumpió y dijo.

Hayato: Goku gracias por acompañarme - decía con una media sonrisa, mientras cargaba a su nieta.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Goku: para eso estamos los amigos, cuida a tu nieta, ya que yo también se lo importante que es para ti, y no te olvide la promesa que le hiciste a Shizuka - decía con una sonrisa.

Hayato: así que me escuchaste, no te preocupe la cuidaré con mi vida - decía con una expresión seria, mientras aún cargaba a su nieta.

El Saiyajin le sonrió y dijo.

Goku: lo sé amigo, porque yo también soy abuelo y haría lo mismo por mi nieta - decía con una sonrisa.

Hayato solo sonrio y así ambos guerreros se despidieron, Goku a todo velocidad se fua a una área alejada, y cuando vio que nadie lo estaba viendo y usando su teletransportación.

El Saiyajin había llegado al templo donde vive Mikumo, ella había salido del hospital y ahora estaba en el templo justo con sus dos hijos, ella al ver que vino el Saiyajin dijo.

Mikumo: hola Goku, por fin viernes donde has estado - decía con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a sus dos hijos.

Entonces el Saiyajin decidió contarle todo lo sucedido con Hayato, cuando Mikumo escucho eso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, entonces dijo.

Mikumo: ya veo, pobre Hayato pero estoy seguro que se va reponer de ésto - decía con una media sonrisa mientras aún cargaba a sus hijos.

Goku: así yo que si, además que también que vine porque tengo que irme - decía algo serio. 

Mikumo: ya tan rápido y porque - decía algo curioso, mientras aún cargaba asus hijo.

Goku: tu sabes muy porque por mi trabajo - decía algo cansado.

Mikumo: ya veo lo entiendo pero volverás - decía algo curiosa, mientras aún cargaba a sus hijos.

Goku: por su puesto que volveré eso te lo aseguro - decía con una sonrisa.

Mikumo solo sonrio, entonces el Saiyajin se acercó a sus hijos y les dio un beso a ambos en la frente y a Mikumo se lo dio en la boca, esto sorprendió a la mujer ya que no esperaba eso, y entonces dijo.

Goku: solo quise hacerlo - decía con una media sonrisa.

Mikumo solo sonrio, entonces el Saiyajin procedió a marcharse del planeta, ya que hiria buscar al namekiano, ya que no sabe cómo llegar a la sociedad de almas, ya que si su asistente no aparece todavía, entonces uso la teletransportación y se fue del planeta.

Reino Makio.

El reino Makio, un lugar donde castigan las almas de aquellos que cometieron muchos crímenes en vida.

En la parte más alejada se podía ver una especie de baños termales, Pero no solo eso sí también podía escuchar una especie de risa. 

Y de quienes eran esas risas, eran del anciano Makio-shin Mechikabura, el anciano Makio-shin estaba espiando en lado femenino de la aguas termales del mundo Makio, entonces con una sonrisa lujuriosa dijo.

Mechikabura: jujujuju las jóvenes últimamente se están desarrollando muy bien jujujuju - decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Asi estaba por unos minutos hasta sintió alguien atrás de el cuado miró de quién era solo pudo decir. 

Mechikabura: a eres tú Hild que deseas de mi - decía algo molesto. 

En efecto era Hild o mejor conocida como Daimakaicho una de Makio más fuerte y también la madre de Towa y Mira y además también la madre Urd, está estaba viendo al anciano Makio-shin, y con una sonrisa dice.

Hild: usted muy bien sabe a qué vengo Mechikabura-sama - decía con una sonrisa.

Mechikabura: si ya lo sé, pero el lado masculino es hacia allá - decía con media sonrisa.

Hild: jijijiji veo que me conoce muy bien Mechikabura-sama - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mechikabura: Así es jejejeje, pero entonces a qué viniste - decía algo curioso.

Hild: bueno quiero que leas esto, ya que es una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

De inmediato Hild saco una libreta que tenía guardado entr sus pechos, y se la entrego a Mechikabura, entonces este comenzo el libro.

Mechikabura: vamos a ver qué dice, oh Goku- Sempai no podemos hacer esto, usted estaba a punto de casarse con mi hermana, además esto será mal visto por todos, es no importa Mira ya que nuestro amor es puro y podemos esconderlo, oh Sempai yo lo he amado desde que usted vino a visitarnos, yo también Mira es por eso que debemos sellar nuestro amor, Sempai que carajo estoy leyendo - decía con enojo tirando el libro.

Hild: y que le pareció mi novela - decía con una sonrisa.

Mechikabura: que que me pareció, no puedo creer que usarás a tu propio hijo para esto, y lo peor lo pusiste como un UKE un UKE que clase de madre haría eso - decía con enojo.

Hild: una madre fujushi - decía con orgullo.

Mechikabura: si pero - decía confundido.

Hild: para una fujushi no hay límites, sean padres, tíos, primos, amigo e incluso nuestros propios hijos todos son shipearles - decía con orgullo.

Mechikabura solo suspiro y dijo.

Mechikabura: entonces cuando vas a espiar al lado masculino es para shipearlos nada más cierto - decía algo curioso.

Hild: bueno en cierta parte si no lo voy negar, pero también me gusta ver a lo jóvenes makios - decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Mechikabura: hay Hild eres como la hija que siempre quise - decía con lágrimas.

Hild: y usted el padre que siempre quise tener - decía con lágrimas.

Asi los dos se abrazaron, y comenzaron a llorar comicamente, así estuvo por unos minutos, pero de un momento a otro sintieron que alguien los estaban mirando, cuando voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, se palidecieron, ya que al frente de ellos estaba un Mira, y tenía una cara de pocos amigos, entonces algo nerviosa Hild dijo.

Hild: Mira qué haces acá - decía con miedo.

Mira: se informó que en las aguas termales, más preciso en lado femenino se estaba escuchando una risas extraña, así que me imaginé que eran ustedes - decía con una mirada sería, mientras traqueba su puño.

Ambos al ver lo que Hiba Mira dijeron con miedo.

Hild: tú no sería capaz de pegarle a tu querida madre - decía nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Mechikabura: cof cof cof tú serías capaz de hacerlo algo a este pobre y enfermó anciano que necesita un bastón para caminar cof cof cof - decía fingiendo que estaba enfermó.

Pero ignoro eso, siguió con la intención de darles un castigo a su madre y abuelo, pero se detuvo ya que había podido algo, y vio de que se trataba de un libro, así lo tomo y lo comenzó a leer, tanto Hild como Mechikabura palidecieron ya que sabían lo que suceder después.

Y en efecto cuando Mira termino leer una aura de fuego lo cubrió, quemado el libro, Hild al ver esto dijo.

Hild: nooooo mi libro….

Al ver lo que Hiba decir su tapó su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Mira la miró y dijo.

Mira: con que era tu libro madre - decía con enojo.

Mechikabura pensó que se había salvado, pero lo que no esperó era que Mira le lanzó a los dos un ataque de energía, la explicación se escucha a kilómetros, pero ningún Makio se preocupó porque ya era muy normal eso.

Después de unos minutos se podía ver un gran cráter, en dicho cráter estaba tanto Mechikabura como Hild estaban todos quemado con espiral en los ojos, Mira solo suspiro.

Mira: siempre es lo mismo con éstos dos, esperó que nada lo empeore - decía con molestía.

Pero en ese instante la esfera de 7 estrellas comenzó a brillar así mostrado un holograma de alguien, el sabía que la esfera había escogido un guardian, cuando vio de quién se trataba se sorprendió y dijo.

Mira: NO NO NO DE TODOS TENÍA QUE SER EL PORQUE PORQUE ACOSO HIZE ALGO MALO EN VIDA PASADA QUE AHORA ESTOY PAGANDO, TENGA LIDIAR CON UNA FAMILIA EXTRAÑA, AHORA TENGO QUE BUSCAR A DANTE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - decía mientras se arrodillaba y daba un grito de desparecion.

Asi la esfera de 7 estrellas se había manifestado revelando al su guardian y aparecer Mira lo conoce muy bien y no le agrada mucho.

Outworld

Se podía ver a un Shao Kang que poco a poco se Hiba despertando, y cuando por fin se había despertado notó que estaba encadenado en Sila, así que trato de rompe las cadenas, pero no tenía resultado, entonces alguien había hablado.

Piccolo: es inútil esas cadenas están echas de Kacchin así que es imposible para ti romperlas - decía con una expresión seria mientras estaba sentado en el trono de Shao Kang.

Shao Kang al ver namekiano dijo.

Shao Kang: TUUUUUU DIME PORQUE ME TIENES ENCADENADO TE ORDENÓ QUE ME SUELTES - decía molesto.

El namekiano solo sonrio y dijo. 

Piccolo: eso depende de ti - decía con una media sonrisa.

Shao Kang: aquel te refieres con eso - decía confundido.

Piccolo: simple si coopera conmigo te liberare y si no - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shao Kang: Y SI NO QUEEE - decía enojado.

Piccolo: muy sencillo Shao Kang, si no quieres coopera tendrá un trato muy especial por Alexander - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

De inmediato Shao Kang volteó y vio que a su lado estaba el mencionado, este lo miraba una sonrisa desquiciada, esto por alguna extraña razón lo estremeció, entonces Piccolo dijo.

Piccolo: bueno comencemos con este juego - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, ahora creo me tomaré unos días libres ya que el actualizado toda esta semana, así que nos vemos en la próxima semana, y que también aposté con amigo el cual Kevboress así que amigos un trato es un trato y las otras semana me dedicaré a solo actualizar el pecado de un Saiyajin.

Comenté que les pareció el capitulo y se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao. 


	29. Chapter 29

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 28.

Planeta Desconocido.

En una ciudad de dicho planeta hay en edificio muy particular ya que este tiene por nombre Devil's Never Cry en ese lugar tiene un servicio de cazarecompensas de fenómenos paranormales.

Es lugar es atendido por una persona muy especial, el tenía una larga gabardina de color rojo tiene el cabello de color blanco y actitud despreocupada, este era Dante de Sparda fundador y dueño Devil's Never Cry, al lado suyo había una hermosa mujer rubia de traje de cuero ajustado de color negro está mujer se llama Trish.

Ambos estaban comiendo una pizza, muy relajadamente, ya que al frente suyo había otra mujer que no se veía muy contenta está era Lady.

Ella le estaba reclamando algo a Dante y molesta dijo.

Lady: Dante cuando me vas pagar el último préstamo que te hice Dante - decía molesta mientras veía a Dante.

Dante: cuando me salga un buen trabajo te pago lo que te debo - decía de una forma sin preocupacion alguna.

Lady: eso me dijiste el mes pasado y nada de nada - decía molesta.

Dante: oye yo no tengo la culpa que las cosas estén últimamente calmadas o si - decía despreocupado mientras comía su pizza.

Asi estuvieron discutiendo por unos minutos más por el lado de Lady, ya que Dante seguían con su misma actitud, por otro lado Trihs solo veía la interacción de ellos, pero lo que más le parecía curioso es que Lady le haya presentado dinero a Dante sabiendo la mala fama que tenía para pagar sus deuda, no sabe si ella lo hacía a propósito u otro cosa, estirando sus hombros no le dio importancia ya que para ella esto era muy divertido ésto.

Entonces dejaron de discutir ya que escucharon voz que decía.

Voz misteriosa: sigue igual de siempre aprovechandote de lo demás nunca cambias Dante - decía molesto.

Cuando escucharon esa voz los presentes miraron de quién se trataba, cuando vieron de quién era tuvieron reacciones diferentes, por su lado Trihs estaba sorprendida ya que no esperaba volverlo a tan pronto, Lady estaba algo confundida ya que nunca había visto esa persona extraña, por otro lado Dante tenía una sonrisa y dijo.

Dante: Mira mi amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte dame abrazo - decía con una sonrisa.

Cuando Dante iba a abrazar a Mira este no noto que al lado de su rostro paso un pequeño rayo de energía, cuando Dante vio que se trataba de Mira, ya que este tenía su dedo extendido, entonces Dante dijo.

Dante: Mira porque hiciste eso, y yo quería darte un abrazo por los viejos tiempos - decía fingiendo tristeza.

Mira: enserio preguntas porque acaso se te olvidó lo que me hiciste - decía algo molesto.

Entonces Dante con un dedo en su frente comenzó a pensar por unos segundos, y cuando finalmente recordo golpeó puño derecho con su palma izquierda y dijo.

Dante: aún sigues molestó por eso Mira no puedo creer lo rencoroso que eres - decía fingiendo molestía.

Mira: como no voy estar molesto si tú usaste mis ahorros para pagar tus deudas y encima compraste este Maldito edificio - decía molesto.

Dante: amigo eso fue un pequeño préstamo yo te lo voy a pagar - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira: dices un pequeño préstamo, vaciaste todos mi ahorros, y no recibido nada hasta el momento - decía enojado.

Dante: detalles detalles, cuando se salga un buen trabajo te pago eso te lo aseguro - decía con una sonrisa.

Lady veaia la intención de esos dos, le pareció algo extraño, entonces se acercó a Trihs y le pregunto.

Lady: Conoces al de piel azul - decía algo curiosa.

Trihs solo asintió y dijo.

Trihs: asi es Mira el actual reino del mundo Makio - decía de una forma sería.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Lady, entonces Trihs le comenzó a explicar quienes eran los Makios y cuál era su trabajo, esto dejó asombrada a Lady ya no lo podía creer, entonces ella dijo.

Lady: entonces el es una especie de demonio - decía algo sorprendida.

Trihs: se podía decir, pero el no es cualquiera, si no la élite de la élite, ya que a los Makios no les interesa eso de conquistar mundos u otra cosas solo quieren hacer el trabajo que se le encomendó - decía de forma sería.

Lady: entonces conoces al tal Mira - decía algo curiosa.

Entonces Lady vio como a Trihs se vía un poco nerviosa al mencionar a Mira, entonces ella dijo.

Lady: no me digas que tú estás en….

No pudo terminar de decir ya Trihs le tapó la boca con sus manos, Lady noto que Trihs esta algo sonrojada entonces ella dijo.

Trihs: por favor no lo digas - decía algo sonrojada.

Lady solo asintió, entonces Trihs retiro sus manos de la boca de Lady, entonces ella con una sonrisa pícara dijo.

Lady: eso sí nunca me lo esperé eso sí es una sorpresa - decía con picardía.

Trihs estaba avergonzada no quería hablar del tema, Lady solo comprendió y no quiso preguntar más nada, entonces ellas voltearon su mirada a Mira y Dante, ellos todavía estaban discutiendo más por el lado de Mira, ya que Dante aún tenía esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, así entonces Dante habló.

Dante: cambiando de tema porque viniste acá, no creo que sea para saludarme o cobrarme - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira: en efecto, ya que por alguna extraña razón fuiste escogido para ser el guardián de la esfera de 7 estrellas - decía de forma sería.

Dante: el guardián de la esfera de 7, que quieres decir con eso - decía algo curioso pero a la vez confundido.

Entonces Mira dentro de su traje saco una pequeña esfera dorada que tenía 7 estrellas, tanto Dante cómo Trihs y Lady se acercaron para verla mejor, entonces Dante le pregunto para que servía.

Asi Mira decidió explicar que eran las esferas del dragón quien la había creado y para que servía, además cuál de que consistía los guardianes de las esferas.

Dante y su acompañante estaba sorprendido, no lo podía negar, entonces Lady señalando a Dante dijo.

Lady: me estás diciendo que este idiota fue escogido para un trabajo sumamente importante - decía algo sorprendida mientras señalaba a Dante.

Mira solo asintió, entonces Dante con una sonrisa dijo.

Dante: Mira mi amigo, yo sabías que me quería por eso me escogiste para este trabajo no es así - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira lo miro y dijo.

Mira: si por mí fuera no te acercaras a la esfera, pero yo no soy el escoge el guardián, si no la misma esfera - decía de una forma sería.

Dante solo sonrio y dijo.

Dante: demás que ella debe saber lo genial que soy, bueno y si aceptó cuanto me pagar - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira: nada - decia de forma sería.

Dante: queeeeee entonces no aceptó ya que yo no trabajo gratis - decía algo molesto.

Mira: sabía que dirías eso es por eso que traje ésto - decía con una media sonrisa.

Entonces mira sacó unos papeles que tenía guardado en su traje y se los mostro a Dante, este comenzó a leerlo cuando terminó de leerlo puso una cara pálida, esto le dio curiosidad a Trish y Lady, así que tomaron el papel y también comenzaron a leerlo, entonces cuando finalmente terminaron de leer Lady habló.

Lady: esto es enserio Dante, como es posible que el sea el dueño de todo lo que tú tienes - decía de forma sería.

Dante: nooo lo sé - decía asustado.

Mira: eso es fácil - decía de forma sería.

Dante: que quieres decir con eso - decía algo molesto.

Mira: es simple mi querido Dante, ya que fuiste tan idiota de comprar todo con mi nombre, y no solo eso nunca hiciste el traspaso a tu nombre, así que en pocas palabras todo me pertenece, y como no me has pagado en ningún momento, entonces puedo quitarte todo lo que tienes - decía con una media sonrisa.

Dante no lo podía creer ya que se le había olvidado hacer esa parte importante ahora Mira lo tenía en sus manos, entonces Mira volvió hablar.

Mira: pero puedo hacer de la vista gorda si aceptas este trabajo - decía con una media sonrisa.

Sin más opción Dante tuvo que aceptar y dijo.

Dante: está bien tu ganas Mira, eres un demonio sabías - decía con una expresión seria.

Mira: técnicamente es cierto - decía con una sonrisa.

Dante solo se quedó callado, entonces Mira le entrego la esfera de 7 estrellas a Dante, este cuando la tomo de inmediato quedó en un estado de trance, Lady y Trihs preguntaron que había pasado, Mira solo les dijo que iba a conocer el dragón que habita en la esfera.

Las dos chicas comprendieron, entonces Mira fue a un sillón que estaba cerca y sento, y entonces vio a Trish y con una sonrisa dijo.

Mira: hola Trihs me da mucha gusto de verte otra vez, y perdón por no saludarte hace un momento - decía con una sonrisa.

La mencionada un poco avergonzada dijo.

Trihs: no te preocupe por eso Mira, y a mi también me da gusto verte también - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira solo sonrio y dijo.

Mira: eso me da mucho gusto de escuchar, además sigues igual de hermosa como siempre - decía con una sonrisa.

Trihs al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sonrajada, por su parte Lady veía la interacción de Trihs con Mira, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, entonces decidió sentarse al frente de Mira y con una sonrisa dijo.

Lady: así que tú eres Mira es gusto soy Lady - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira: mucho gusto señorita Lady - decía de forma respetuosa.

Trihs sabía muy bien la intenciónes de Lady, ya que se dio cuenta que ella quería información, y eso no podía permitir así que dijo.

Trihs: Mira no te gustaría tomar algo - decía con una sonrisa.

Al momento en que Trihs dijo eso, Mira puso su dedo en su mento penando en que iba a pedir, y cuando finalmente decidió dijo.

Mira: me gustaría una taza de café como las que tú sabes preparar - decía con una sonrisa.

Trihs al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar un pequeño rubor entonces dijo.

Thris: Lady me puedes acompañar a preparar el café para nuestro invitado - decía con una sonrisa.

Lady iba protestar, ya que ella quería conocer un poco a Mira, pero vió la mirada de enojó de Trihs sin más opción la acompaño dejando a Mira solo, el estaba viendo a Dante para ver que ocurría ya que todavía estaba en estado de trance.

Con Dante.

El Sparda apenas que había tocado la esfera de 7 estrellas fue teletransportado a lo que parecía a una especie de campo de flores, pero lo que más llama la atención fue que las flores era negras, entonces decidió seguir caminando.

Entonces pudo ver a la distancia lo que parecía ser una silueta de alguien, así que a toda velocidad decidió ir hacía donde estaba esa persona.

Cuando finalmente llegó vio a una joven ella estaba sentado en el suelo recortando unas flores, entonces Dante decidió hablar.

Dante: hola pequeña como estás - decía con una sonrisa.

La mencionada solo volteó a ver quién se trataba, y cuando vio de quién era esta se puso de pie y le entrego un ramo de flores a Dante.

El Sparda pudo ver que la joven, vio que era una chica elfa de pelo negro liso, entonces Dante tomo el ramo de flores de la chica y pregunto.

Dante: hola pequeña mi nombre es Dante y caul es el tuyo - decía con una sonrisa mientras tenía el ramo de flores.

La joven no decia una palabra este a Dante lo comenzó a desesperar pero cuando iba decir algo escucho una voz en su cabeza que decía.

Kuro

Entonces Dante comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscado de quién se trataba, entonces vio a la joven y dijo.

Dante: esa fuiste tú - decía algo sorprendido.

La chica solo asintió, entonces Dante escucho una voz en su cabeza que decía.

Kuro: mi nombre es Kuro

Dante: al parecer te comunicas telepaticamente cierto - decía con una expresión seria.

La chica solo asintió y Dante volvió a escuchar la voz de Kuro en su cabeza.

Kuro: Así es ya que sería muy peligroso si hablara.

Dante esto le pareció muy curioso pero cuando iba a decir algo volvió a escuchar a Kuro en su cabeza.

Kuro Por favor podias sentarte, así podremos hablar mejor.

Entonces Dante decidió sentarse al lado de Kuro ya que al parecer ella tiene mucha cosas que decirle.

Outworld

Hay estaba Shao Kang encadenado en una silla, al frente suyo estaba el namekiano que miraba con una expresión seria, y entonces Piccolo dijo.

Piccolo: bueno comencemos - decía con una expresión seria.

Shao Kang sentía que no iba salir bien parado si no coopera con el namekiano, entonces dijo.

Shao Kang: que quieres decir con eso - decía al preocupado.

Piccolo: es fácil mi querido amigo si no coopera conmigo tendrá un trato especial por Alexander - decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces Shao Kang vio al mencionado y tenía una sonrisa macabra, entonces Shao Kang volvió hablar.

Shao Kang: y si coopero contigo que me pasará - decía con una expresión seria pero un poco temeroso.

Piccolo: bueno si lo haces no solo no recibiera ese tratamiento de Alexander, si no que también te beneficiaría conmigo - decía con una expresión seria.

Shao Kang: que quieres decir con eso - decía algo curioso.

Pero antes de que Piccolo hablará Walter apareció, y tenía consigo una carrito con un juego de té, entonces está se acercó al namekiano y con una reverencia dijo.

Walter: Siento la demora mi señor, me fue muy díficil preparar una buena taza de té en éste lugares - decía de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Piccolo: no te preocupe Walter se que hiciste lo que pudiste - decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces Walter le sirvió una taza de té al namekiano y está procediendo a tomarlas, cuando hizo el primer sobo de la taza, en namekiano dijo.

Piccolo: un excelente té como siempre Walter y como se llama - decía algo curioso.

Walter: me alegra escuchar que le haya gustado, y en cuestión de té le prepare té de verbena de limón mi señor - decía de una forma respetuosa.

Piccolo: con que así se llama me gusta - decía con una media sonrisa.

Esto fue del agrado de Walter, pero cuando iba a decir algo de un momento a otro alguien había aparecido al frente del namekiano.

Cuando el namekiano vio de quién se trataba dijo.

Piccolo: a era tú Goku que es lo que quieres - decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin solo vio en entorno vio a un hombre encadenado en una silla, a otro con una sonrisa macabra y por el último a uno que tenía una expresión seria, entonces el dijo.

Goku: vaya Piccolo veo que tés estás divirtiendo - decía algo nervioso.

Piccolo: algo así y dime a que has venido - decía con una expresión seria.

Walter y Alexander al ver que sujetó que apareció de la nada y hablando muy formalmente con su señor no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad entonces Walter preguntó.

Walter: mi señor está persona - decía de una forma sería.

El namekiano solo lo miro y dijo.

Piccolo: Walter ten más respecto el es Hakai-shin - decía una forma sería.

Tanto Walter cómo Alexander y el mismo Shao Kang están sorprendidos, ya que antes ellos estaba la deidad más importante del universo, entonces tanto Walter cómo Alexander automáticamente se arrodillaron, y dijeron al unísono.

Alexander/Walter: mis disculpas Hakai-shin Sama por se tan descortés - decían de forma respetuosa.

El Saiyajin solo le salió una gota de sudor ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, entonces el Saiyajin pregunto que hacia entonces el namekiano comenzó a explicarle al Saiyajin este comprendió y dijo.

Goku: con que era eso entonces que vas hacer con ese sujeto - decía con una expresión seria, mientras señalaba a Shao Kang.

Piccolo: eso depende del el - decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: ya veo - decía una forma sería.

Entonces se dirigió hacia a Shao Kang, entonces comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ya que vía como el Hakai-shin se acercaba, entonces cuando el Saiyajin se puso delante de él y extendiendo su mano haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía, esto sorprendió tanto al namekiano como a sus acompañantes, entonces el Saiyajin dijo.

Goku: entonces que vas hacer y piénsalo lo que vas a decir, porque si no te desaparezco de inmediato - decía de una forma sería.

Esto asustó a Shao Kang, ya que entonces dijo.

Shao Kang: colaboraré colaboraré pero no me maten haré todo lo que ustedes digan - decia de una forma asustada.

Entonces el Saiyajin desapareció la bola de energía, y dijo.

Goku: eso espero porque si no la muerte sería regalo de lo que te podía hacer - decía forma sería.

Shao Kang solo asintió con temor, entonces el Saiyajin se acercó al namekiano y dijo.

Goku: Piccolo necesito ir a la sociedad de almas ya que tengo que conocer a mi prometida - decía con una expresión seria.

Piccolo: de acuerdo déjame y termino aquí y nos vamos - decia de una forma sería.

El Saiyajin solo asintió y se fue a una esquina a recostarse con lo brazos cruzados, entonces el namekiano con una sonrisa miró a Shao Kang y dijo.

Piccolo: ahora que aceptaste vamos una pequeña charla como caballero que somos - decía con una media sonrisa.

Entonces el namekiano chasqueo su dedos haciendo desaparecer la cadenas que tenía sujetado a Shao Kang entonces el namekiano con una sonrisa dijo.

Piccolo: bueno ahora hablamos - decía con una sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así dejen sus comentarios.

Ahora adivinen quien va ser la prometida de Goku de la sociedad de almas y como prometí haré 3 capítulos seguidos de esta historia y este es el primero de ellos.

Bueno amigos se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	30. Chapter 30

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener. 

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capitulo 29.

Outworld.

Después que Shao Kang accediera a cooperar con el namekiano, este pregunto.

Shao Kang: que es lo que deseas - decía algo molesto.

Para Shao Kang esto es muy humillante pero podía hacer nada, ya que no solo estaba el Kaio-shin si no también el Hakai-shin y el no tonto, y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era cooperar, entonces el namekiano dijo.

Piccolo: es simple solo jurame lealtad - decía de una forma sería.

Shao Kang al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendido, entonces decidió hablar. 

Shao Kang: y que ganaría con eso - decía algo curioso.

Piccolo: si me jura lealtad te permito conserva el control de mundo ya conquistaste, pero eso está estrictamente prohibido que conquistar otro, además que contarás con mi protección, acambio me mantendrás informado de cualquier anomalía que pase en este sector del universo, estás de acuerdo con eso - decía con una expresión seria. 

Shao Kang analizó la propuesta del namekiano, y no podía negar que era muy atractiva, ya que todavía tener el control de los mundos que conquistó y solo eso tendría la protección del Kaio-shin, entonces dijo. 

Shao Kang: le juró lealtad a usted Kaio-shin Sama - decía mientras hacía una reverencia. 

El Saiyajin solo vía lo que estaba pasando el no sabía porque el namekiano hacia estos tratos, pero el confiaba en el, y si el cría que era lo mejor para el universo solo aceptaría sin reproche alguno.

Entonces el vio que Walter se la acerco entonces este hizo una reverencia y dijo.

Walter: es placer en conocerlo Hakai-shin Sama - decía con un tono respetuoso mientras hacía una reverencia.

El Saiyajin solo lo miro y dijo.

Goku: el placer es mío, así que tú eres Walter y de allá es Alexander - decía de forma sería, mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados. 

Walter: es correcto Hakai-shin Sama, mi señor yo sé qué ésto es muy descortés de mi parte pero lo puedo pedir un favor - decía de una forma respetuosa.

El Saiyajin solo miró a Walter entonces le dió una señal para que hablara, por su parte Walter sabía que está sería la única oportunidad de hablar con el Saiyajin entonces dijo. 

Walter: Hakai-shin Sama, le pido que cuando vaya a mi planeta de origen por favor no lo destruya de inmediato, ya que apenas se están reponiendo de un conflicto y se que saldrán adelante, además si llega a conocer a la señorita Integra por favor tenga un poco de paciencia ya que ella es una mujer muy díficil de tratar - decía de forma respetuosa. 

Goku: no te prometo nada pero haré lo que pueda - decía de forma sería mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

Walter solo asintió de agradecimiento, ya que lo más que podía esperar de parte del Hakai-shin, por otro lado Alexander no despegaba la mirada de Shao Kang, ya que todavía no confiaba en el, apesar de que le juró lealtad al namekiano.

El namekiano al ver que había conseguido lo que quería se le forma una media sonrisa, pero cuando iba a decir algo vio que de la mano derecha de Alexander están brillando y entonces vio que algo salió de la mano de Alexander.

Todos vieron aparece como un dragón humanoide de gran musculatura, blanco, negro y azul, en la parte superior de la cabeza posee dos grandes cuernos blancos y algunos grandes, largos y negros picos que sobresalen de los hombros, brazos, espalda y piernas este era Yi Xing Long el dragón de la esfera de una estrella. 

Todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes cuando vieron al dragón de una estrella, tanto Walter cómo Shao Kang estaban sorprendidos al ver al dragón, por su parte el Saiyajin estaba algo curioso por el dragón ya que pudo notar que está tenía un gran poder, en cambio Piccolo tenía sospecha de porque había aparecido así de repente, entonces Alexander habló.

Alexander: Yi Xing Long que ocurre porque apareces así de repente - decía algo sorprendido.

Pero el dragón no dijo, fue entonces que Piccolo habló. 

Piccolo: Yi Xing Long habla de una vez - decía molesto.

El dragón al ver que el namekiano le había hablado automáticamente reaccionó, entonces dijo. 

Yi Xing Long: ella ya escogió a su guardian - decía con una expresión seria.

Piccolo: oh ya veo así que Kuro escogió alguien, no espere que fuera tan pronto - decía de una forma sería.

El Saiyajin esto le pareció curioso entonces dijo.

Goku: quién es Kuro - decía de una forma sería.

Entonces el namekiano miró al Saiyajin y dijo.

Piccolo: Kuro es dragón de 7 estrellas - decía con una expresión seria. 

Goku: que tiene ella de especial para que te pongas más serio de lo normal - decía con una expresión seria.

Piccolo: a ti no puedo mentir, ella es especial - decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: a que te refieres - decía con una expresión seria. 

Piccolo: bueno deja que te explique, ella en cuestión de poder ella es la más débil de los 7, pero el habilidades es la más peligrosa - decía con una expresión seria, mientras veía a Goku. 

Goku: que habilidades te refieres - decía con una expresión seria.

Piccolo: Kuro se especializa en la magia de la muerte, ella un tal control de dicha magia que es capaz de hacer que un planeta entero muera en pocos segundos - decía con un tono serio.

Todos al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorpederse, ya como dijo el namekiano dicha habilidad resultaría muy peligrosa si saliera de control, entonces el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: esa habilidad es muy peligrosa Piccolo, crees que ella pudiera salirse de control - decía de forma sería.

El namekiano negó con la cabeza y dijo. 

Piccolo: no afortunadamente ella excelente control de esa habilidad, lo que me preocupa es el guardián que haya escogido, ya que tengo que saber si tienen la capacidad de protegerla - decía de forma sería.

Esto le sorprendió un poco al Saiyajin, ya que al parecer el namekiano se preocupa mucho por ella, entonces el namekiano habló. 

Piccolo: Alexander y Walter no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, miró a Shao Kang ya sabes si me traicionas te prometo que tú castigo va ser muy doloroso - decía con una expresión seria.

Shao Kang solo asintió el prometió que no lo iba a traicionar, ya que no era idiota el sabía que si lo llegará a traicionar al namekiano lo iba pasar mal, entonces el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: Piccolo me dijiste que me ibas a llevar a la sociedad de almas - decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces el namekiano con chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer una puerta, antes de que el Saiyajin preguntara el namekiano le explicó que esa puerta lo llevaría a la sociedad de almas el Saiyajin solo asintió y decidió entrar, no antes sin despedirse de los presentes, así dejándo al namekiano y Asus acompañantes, entonces el namekiano habló.

Piccolo: Yi Xing Long llévame donde está Kuro - decía de forma sería. 

El dragón asintió, y le dijo a todos que tocará su hombro, todos hicieron caso y así desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Shao Kang, este solo se quedó pensando lo que había pasado, pero el decidió obedecer al namekiano por el momento ya que sería muy beneficioso para el. 

Con Dante y Kuro.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, la pequeña dragón comenzó a explicarle al Sparda sobre sus habilidades, ya que ella quería que antes de que Dante aceptará ser el guardián de la esfera, el debía conocer sobre sus habilidades.

Dante al escuchar lo que le dijo Kuro solo se acostó en y comenzó a pensar por unos minutos, ya que si era verdad lo que dijo Kuro, este trabajo podía ser muy peligroso, pero después de unos segundos solo sonrio se paró y dijo.

Dante: jejejeje suena interesante así que aceptó - decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kuro.

Kuro: estás seguro de ésto.

Dante: por supuesto además esto va ser muy divertido - decia con una sonrisa.

Kuro al ver que Dante estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado, entonces solo le pidio a Dante que diera sus manos derecha, este solo aceptó sin ningún problema.

Acto seguido Kuro tomo la mano de Dante, y comenzó a realizar él ritual para formar el vínculo que los unía, cuando finalmente finalizó, Dante pudo ver qué es su mano había la imagen de dragón oriental de colo rojizo con 7 estrellas al rededor suyo, pero antes preguntará algo Kuro le hablo telepaticamente.

Kuro: si te preguntas quién es ese dragón de tu mano ese es mi padre.

Dante se sorprendió un poco pero con una sonrisa dijo.

Dante: con que tú padre, espero que no sea sobreproctetor con su pequeño hija, porque si es así sería un fastidio - decía con una sonrisa.

Kuro quedó algo confundida de lo que dijo Dante ya que no comprendía, el Sparda solo le acarició la cabeza diciendo que no era nada, la chica solo sonrió.

Entonces Kuro le dijo a Dante que ya era hora de que saliera de este lugar Dante solo asintió, así salieron del espacio mental dentro de la esfera.

Devil's Never Cry.

Dentro del edificio aún están Mira esperando sentado a que Dante terminara de hablar con el dragón de la esfera, por su parte Trihs y Lady estaba en cocina.

Lady están con los brazos cruzados viendo como Trihs preparaba una taza de café, ella se lo podía ver qué mientras preparaba el café tenía una sonrisa, ya harta de esto Lady habló.

Lady: está enamorada de él cierto - decía algo aburrida con sus brazos cruzados.

Trihs al escuchar eso se agito un poco y dijo.

Trihs: que es lo que dices Lady, como se te ocurre esa idea - decía algo nerviosa.

Lady solo suspiro y dijo.

Lady: a mi no me engañas, desde que llegó ese tal Mira has actuado muy raro, mírate está preparado una taza de café con una sonrisa, solo admítelo y ya - decía con una expresión seria.

Trihs agachó la mirada y dijo.

Trihs: aunque si así fuera lo nuestro es imposible - decía algo triste.

Lady: porque - decía algo confundida.

Trihs: el pertenece a la familia real, además de que yo fui creada por mayor traído del mundo Makio - decía algo triste. 

Lady: aquel te refieres con eso - decía algo intrigada.

Trihs: tu sabes sobre Mundus - decía algo sería mientras veía al Lady.

Lady solo asintió y dijo.

Lady: Dante me contó un poco de el Mundus el se hacía llamar el emperador del mundo de los demonios el había obtenido un poder mayor al de cualquier otro demonio - decía algo sería.

Trihs: en efecto pero había un poder que nunca pudo alcanzar - decís algo seria.

Lady: cuál - decía algo curiosa.

Trihs: el de un Makio-shin - decia de forma sería.

Lady: Makio-shin, que ese eso - decía algo intrigada.

Trihs: los Makio-shin son los dioses demonios, este título solo lo pudo conseguir los de la familia real, es por eso Mundus quería ese poder para sí mismo, ya que el nunca lo iba poder obtener, en la única forma de obtenerlo era que absorbe alguien de la familia real, así que creó un plan para obtener dicho poder - decía de forma sería.

Lady: y que fue lo que hizo - decía algo curiosa.

Trihs: entonces el decidió crearme con la apariencia de la madre de Dante, así para poder guiarlo hacía una trampa, y efectivamente eso sucedió, ya que Mundus se enteró de que Mira y Dante eran buenos amigos, y está al enterarse de que Dante estuviera en peligroso no dudaría en ayudarlo, y efectivamente así fue, Mira no dudó en ir ayudar a Dante, así ambos se enfrentaron a Mundus en feroz batalla, lastimosamente ellos casi perdiendo, pero afortunadamente alguien vino en su ayuda - decía de forma sería. 

Lady: quién los ayudó - decía algo curiosa.

Trihs: el hermano mayor de Mira, en que ese momento era rey de mundo Makio Dabra-sama - decía de forma sería.

Lady: Dabra - decía algo sorprendida.

Trihs: Dabra-sama era sumamente poderoso, ya cuando se enfrentó contra Mundus este lo derrotó muy fácilmente, ya que el se había entrado de los planes de este, y digamos que este no estaba muy contento que digamos - decía con una sonrisa..

Lady: tu fuiste el que le dijiste cierto - decía con una media sonrisa.

Trihs solo asintió, y comenzó de hablar de nuevo.

Trihs: así Dabra-sama mando a Mundus a la prisión más oscura y terrorífica del mundo Makio, después de eso me uni a Dante en su negocio, y fue cuando fui conociendo a Mira, ya que este es diferente a Dante, era atentó y amable se preocupaba por mí, nunca nadie le había tratado de esa forma, y poco a poco fui despertado un sentimiento por el, pero lastimosamente todo cambio ese día - decía algo triste.

Lady: ese día a que te refieres con eso Trihs - decía algo intrigada.

Trihs: como te dije el hermano mayor de Mira ósea Dabra-sama era el rey del mundo Makio cierto Lady asintió, bueno resulta que un día el desaparecido de una forma misteriosa, nadie sabe que fue lo que el sucedido, estuvieron buscando por mucho años, y cuando vieron que no lo podían encontrar, entonces se decidió que Mira fuera el próximo Rey, el no se negó ya que el sabio que ese era su deber, así fue como se convirtió en Rey de los Makios - decía con una expresión triste.

Lady: que pasó con ustedes - decía algo curiosa.

Trihs: al ver que Mira era el nuevo Rey, decidí que lo mejor era ni acercarme a el ya que, no sería bien visto que el nuevo Rey andará como alguien como yo - decía algo triste.

Lady: y el que dijo cuando tomaste esa decisión - decía algo dudosa.

Thris: yo nunca se lo dije - decía de forma sería.

Lady solo suspiro y dijo.

Lady: era una tonta sabías - decía algo aburrida.

Trihs: porque lo dices - decía algo sorprendida.

Lady: se nota que el también siente un aprecio por ti - decía algo molesta.

Cuando Trihs le iba a preguntar de qué se refiere vieron que Dante había regresado de su trance, así dejando la conversación para más adelante.

Si ambas chicas regresaron donde estaba Mira y Dante, Trish le entrego la taza de café a Mirar este le sonrió y le agradeció, Trihs solo se avergonzó un poco pero también le devolvió una sonrisa.

Entonces Mira le iba a preguntar a Dante que le había ido con el dragón de la esfera, pero alguien los interrumpió diciendo.

Voz misteriosa: así que tú eres el guardián de la esfera de 7 estrellas - decía de forma sería.

Cuando todos miraron de quién se trataba, se sorprendieron más que todo Mira ya que hay estaba el namekiano junto a otros 3 personas, dos de ellas era Alexander y Walter y el otro era el Yi Xing Long el dragón de una estrella, entonces el namekiano dijo.

Piccolo: tu y yo necesitamos hablar - decía de forma sería.

Fin del capítulo.

Lo siento amigos si no cumplido mi palabra es que en esto días no me sentido inspirado además ando un poco desanimado, pero les prometo que para la próxima semana seguiré con muy buen ritmo.

Se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	31. Chapter 31

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18.

Capítulo 30.

Sociedad de almas.

En una de las oficinas del Gotei 13 estaba el Comandante General y a la vez el capitán de la primera división Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, al lado suyo estaba su teniente Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.

Sasakibe es un hombre delgado y de apariencia madura, con la piel bronceada y el pelo corto y de color plateado. Luce un fino bigote moreno, elegantemente recortado, la indumentaria de Sasakibe es la propia de un Shinigami, y consiste en el típico uniforme de color negro, aunque en su caso está bastante customizado, ya que luce largos protectores de tela en los brazos y en el cuello, así como una chaqueta blanca jinbaori por encima del shihakushō de rigor. Como los otros subcapitanes, Sasakibe luce una bandana distintiva de su cargo, en su caso firmemente atada al brazo izquierdo.

Ambos Shinigamis estaba leyendo los informes de las diferentes divisiones del Gotei 13, de como los diferentes Shinigamis estaban haciendo su trabajo de transportar las diferentes almas de universo para que esta sean juzgadas por espectros de Hades, incluso se le permitió buscar esa almas que fueron castigadas injustamente por el anterior gran Kaio-Sama y sus ayudantes para tenga el juicio que en verdad se merecía, y también buscaron esas almas corruptas que pagaron para entrar al paraíso, ahora podrían recibieron el castigo que se merecía.

Asi es estuvieron por un par de minutos, hasta que recibieron la visita se dos personas unas de ellas era la actual capital de 4 división Yachiru Unohana, junto a su teniente Isane Kotetsu.

La Capitana Unohana es una mujer de plácida belleza y aspecto maternal, con ojos azules oscuros y un largo pelo negro, que lleva peinado en una larga trenza cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda.

Yamamoto al ver a Unohana, le dio cierta curiosidad, así que pregunto.

Yamamoto: cómo estás Unohana, a que debo el honor de tu visita - decía con una expresión seria.

Por su parte Unohana tenía una hermosa sonrisa y dijo.

Unohana: cómo está señor Yamamoto, me alegro que está muy bien, y el motivo de visita es para informarle que mi teniente Inase me informo que se había encontrado con Son Goku-sama para decir que muy pronto vendría a visitarnos - decía con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto al escuchar lo que dijo Unohana se inclinó es su silla y comenzó a rascarse su barba, entonces vio a Unohana y dijo.

Yamamoto: me imagino que tú teniente le informo a Son Goku-sama sobré tiUnohana solo asintió en confirmación ya veo y dime qué piensas de esto - decía con una expresión seria, mientras vía a Unohana.

Unohana solo mantenía su sonrisa y dijo.

Unohana: la verdad no importa, ya que gracias a este matrimonio la paz de las diferentes facciones se podrá realizar y así de evitar conflicto innecesario - decía con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto solo miraba a Unohana entonces ella con su sonrisa dijo. 

Unohana: además Inase me dijo que cuando lo conoció, me informo con lo que poco que habló con el, demostro ser una persona justa y de un buen corazón, y eso algo que me llena de satisfacción de saber que mi futuro esposo tanga buenos valores - decía con una sonrisa.

Yamamoto solo suspiro por eso entonces de momento otros todos vieron que en medio de oficina de Yamamoto apareció una puerta todos se pusieron en guardia menos Yamamoto ya que el sabía quién había aparecido esa puerta entonces ordenó que nadie atacará y todo obedecieron la orden del Comandante general.

Cuando vieron la persona que salía de puerta se sorprendieron ya que delante de ellos había aparecido el Saiyajin, este al entrar en la oficina del Yamamoto tenía una mirada como confundida entonces dijo.

Goku: hola - decía algo confundido.

Yamamoto al ver que el Saiyajin tenía una mirada confundida solo pudo decir.

Yamamoto: bienvenido a la sociedad de almas Son Goku-sama - decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: así que llegue a la sociedad de almas menos mal no se equivocó Piccolo - decía con un suspiro.

Entonces el Saiyajin comenzó a mirar a su alrededor vio alguien conocido entonces este se acercó a ella y dijo. 

Goku: es bueno volverte a ver Inase, quiero saber si cumpliste con lo que te pedí - decía con una expresión seria. 

La mencionada solo asintió y dijo.

Inase: asi es Son Goku-sama, el alma de esa mujer fue enviado directo al paraíso, como usted quería - decía con un tono respetuoso.

Yamamoto al escuchar eso le pareció curioso, pero decidió guardar silencio y más tarde le pediría a Inase que le diera detalles de los que pasó, entonces Saiyajin solo le sonrió a Inase al saber que su pedido fue realizado, entonces desvió a su mirada a Unohana y dijo.

Goku: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Goku, pero puedes decirme Goku - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana al ver esto también le sonrió y dijo.

Unohana: mucho gusto Son Goku-sama mi nombre Yachiru Unohana, y es un placer al conocer al que será mi futuro esposo - decía con una sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió al Saiyajin ya que no esperaba encontrar tan rápido a la que sería una de sus esposas, entonces con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: el placer es mío Yachiru - decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces el Saiyajin le extendió su mano de forma educada, ya que está había recibido clases de etiquetas por parte de Reifa y Coroni de como tenía que comportarse, aunque al principio le parecía algo aburridas el por obligación tenía que aprenderla, ya como Hakai-shin debía mostra cierto educación y preparación, entonces sin más opción tuvo que aceptar las clases de etiqueta.

Unohana al ver el gesto que le había echo el Saiyajin, está sonrió y procedió de forma educada envolver sus brazos alrededor del brazo del Saiyajin, cuando finalmente lo hizo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: me gustaría que me enseñarás el lugar, y de paso no vamos conociendo mejor que te parece - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana: me parece buena además sería un honor y placer es ser tu guía por la sociedad de almas - decía con una sonrisa.

Asi ambos salieron de la oficina de Yamamoto, por su parte Yamamoto y los dos tenientes que había quedado en la oficina al ver que el Saiyajin y Unohana habían salido solo pudieron dar un suspiro de alivio, entonces Yamamoto hablo.

Yamamoto: Inase la mencionada volteó a ver a Yamamoto quiero que estés pendiente de ellos, y que también no tenga un inconveniente, pero eso sí mantén tu distancia de ellos, para que dialogar tranquilamente entendido - decía con un tono autoritario.

La mencionada obedeció y salió de inmediato de la oficina, Yamamoto al ver que había quedado con su teniente este comenzo hablar.

Yamamoto: Chōjirō - decía con un tono autoritario.

Chōjirō: si mi señor en que puedo ayudarle - decía de forma respetuosa.

Yamamoto: quiero que vallas a las otras divisiones y le informé de la que está sucediendo, ya que no quiero que ninguno haga una estupidez entendido - decía con un tono autoritario. 

El mencionado solo asintió y salió de inmediato a cumplir la orden de su capitán, Yamamoto al ver que había quedado solo, este dijo.

Yamamoto: hasta el momento a salido mejor de lo que esperé, solo esperó que nada lo arruine - decía de forma sería.

Entonces Yamamoto se levantó de sus asiento tomo su bastón y procedió a salir de su oficina, ya que personalmente se iba a encargar de que todo saliera bien.

En planeta lejano.

Hay estaba Yuuko Ichihara la bruja de las dimensiones, al lado su estaba su asistente Kimihiro Watanuki.

Ella estaba fumando su pipa cuando en momento a otro formó una sonrisa y dijo. 

Yuuko: Kimihiro podría ir a preparar un té al parecer vamos a tener un visita - decía con una sonrisa.

Kimihiro: deseable o indeseables - decía de forma sería.

Yuuko: eso depende de que intenciones tenga - decía con una sonrisa.

Kimihiro solo asintió y procedió a retirarse del lugar, cuando Yuuko finalmente había quedado sola y dijo.

Yuuko:cuanto tiempo sin verte Beatrice o mejor conocida como la Bruja Dorada, la Bruja de Oro o la Bruja Interminable - decía con una sonrisa.

De inmediato apareció una mujer con estilo occidental con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, está era Beatrice ella tenía una sonrisa y dijo.

Beatrice: hola Yuuko me alegra verte - decía con una sonrisa. 

Yuuko: y que trae mi humilde hogar - decía con una sonrisa.

Beatrice: no puedo alguien visitar una amiga, sin que no haya ningún problema - decía con una sonrisa.

Yuuko: eso es cierto pero lo que pasa es que tú yo nunca fuimos buenas amigas - decía con una sonrisa.

Beatrice: eso me lástima Yuuko, sabes que yo tengo mucho aprecio - decía fingiendo tristeza.

Yuuko: déjate de juegos Beatrice, y dime qué viniste - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: tranquila que no vine a causa problema - decía con una sonrisa. 

Yuuko: entonces para que visite - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: me enteré que recibiste la visita del nuevo Kaio-shin - decía con una expresión seria.

Yuuko: y que hay que con eso - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: solo vengo a avisarte de que muchas del clan no está muy contenta por esa visita - decía con una expresión seria.

Yuuko: me importa lo que piense las del clan yo hace mucho que me desvinculé de ellas - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: si eso lo sé, solo te vengo a avisar que debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que las miembros del consejo te van dar caza, solo quería avisarte - decía con una expresión seria. 

Yuuko: ya veo suena interesante, y tú qué piensas hacer - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: tu lo sabes muy bien, a mí gusta las cosas divertidas, posiblemente vaya a conocer al nuevo Hakai-shin, me han dicho que es alguien interesante - decía con una sonrisa. 

Yuuko: estás segura de lo que vas hacer, más adelante no te vayas a arrepentir después - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: no te preocupe no soy tan tonta para desafiar al dios de la destrucción, solo quiero conocerlo por simple curiosidad o diversión, ya que me informaron que una de las brujas del umbral hizo contacto con el - decía con una sonrisa. 

Yuuko: así que las brujas del umbral, no me sorprende ellas son muy avariciosas cuando se refiere al poder - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: en efecto mi querida Yuuko, es por eso que casi fueron extinguidas solo quedando dos brujas de dicho clan - decía con una sonrisa.

Yuuko: eso lo sé muy bien, ya que su ambición por el poder causó molestia a cierto dios del tiempo y por eso las castigo casi las aniquilando a todas solo dejando a dos, y desde ese día en todo el universo se supo lo terrible que puede ser Chronos el dios tiempo cuando alguien trata de jugar con el tiempo - decía con una expresión seria.

Beatrice: así mi querida Yuuko, pero eso no detenido a otros clanes de brujas para lograr sus ambiciones - decía con una media sonrisa.

Yuuko: es correcto Beatrice, es por eso por las que van Por el Hakai-shin, solo puedo decir que les pueda esperar destino peor que la muerte - decía con una sonrisa.

Beatrice: Jajaja así ten fuerte es el Hakai-shin - decía con una sonrisa de emoción.

Yuuko: más de lo que crees, incluso el anterior Hakai-shin no le llega ni a los talones, es más es más fuerte de los 18 Hakai-shin que existe actualmente - decía con una media sonrisa.

Beatrice: fiuuuuuu eso suena interesante, incluso más que tú querido gatito - decía con una media sonrisa.

Esto molestó un poco a Yuuko Beatrice al ver esto dijo.

Beatrice: cálmate fue una broma, vaya que te pones muy susceptible cuando es mencionado - decía con una media sonrisa.

Pero Yuuko no dijo nada esto hizo suspirar a Beatrice, entonces sin más opción dijo.

Beatrice: creo que mejor me voy antes que las cosas se pongan más tensa - decía algo sería.

Cuando Beatrice estaba apunto de irse fue detenida por Yuuko ya que está comenzó a hablar.

Yuuko: espera Beatrice si lo siento tienes razón me deje llevar por mis emociones, así que te pido disculpa - decía con una sonrisa.

Beatrice: está bien disculpa aceptada - decía con una sonrisa.

Yuuko: que bueno antes que te vallas no te gustaría tomar una taza de té ya que mande a preparar uno - decía con una sonrisa.

Beatrice solo alzo sus hombros y dijo.

Beatrice: porque no, una taza té no caería mal en éstos momento - decía con una sonrisa. 

En ese instante entro Kimihiro una tetera y dos tazas, de inmediato procedió a servirlas las tazas, cuando Beatrice vio que tipo de té sonrió y dijo.

Beatrice: un té negro sabes que es mi favorito cierto - decía con una sonrisa.

Yuuko solo le sonrió, entonces ambas brujas procediendo a tomar su respectivas tazas de té y comenzaron hablar de cualquier tema.

Después de unos minutos Beatrice se despidió de Yuuko, está le dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera venir hablar, Beatrice solo le sonrió y acepto con gusto, entonces con chasquido en sus dedos desapareció del lugar dejando a Kimihiro y yuuko, a lo Kimihiro mencionó.

Kimihiro: estás segura Yuuko esto no te traerá más problemas a los que g

Tienes - decía con una expresión seria.

Yuuko solo le sonrió y dijo.

Yuuko: te preocupes por ella, ya que es como una niña pequeña que le gusta divertirse aunque sus métodos para muchos puede ser algo violento estoy segura que no hará nada malo - decía con una sonrisa.

Kimihiro solo suspiro ya que todavía no podía entender a su maestra, por su lado Yuuko volvió a sus labores, aunque no podía sentirse algo preocupada ya que con lo que dijo Beatrice si el concejo del clan de las brujas se está moviendo algo muy malo pueda que pase en el futuro, entonces dijo.

Yuuko: tendré que comunicarme con Piccolo e informale de ésto, ya que estará muy interesado - decía con una expresión seria.

Mundo Devil May Cray.

Al frente de Mira Dante Trihs y Lady había aparecido el namekiano junto a Walter Alexander y el dragón de una estrella.

Mira al ver al namekiano de inmediato se arrodilló y dijo.

Mira: Kaio-shin Sama al que debo el honor de tenerlo aquí - decía con un tono respetuoso, mientras estaba arrodillado.

Dante al escuchar que Mira le dijo Kaio-shin al namekiano se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, ya que el había escuchado del dios de la creación pero nunca pensó en conocerlo en persona, entonces dijo.

Dante: así que el tipo verde es el Kaio-shin, vaya interesante - decía con una sonrisa.

A Walter y Alexander no le gusto el comentario del Sparda, entonces iba a decir algo pero el namekiano los detuvo entonces dijo.

Piccolo: y tú debes ser el guardián de la esfera de 7 estrellas, no parece la gran cosa - decía con una media sonrisa.

Dante: te podía llevar más de una sorpresa mi amigo verde - decía con una sonrisa.

Piccolo: eso me gustaría verlo - decía con una media sonrisa.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Yi Xing Long se paró al frente de Dante, por su parte vio al dragón humanoide y pudo sentir el gran poder de este, era algo que nunca había sentido, el namekiano solo permaneció en silencio y dejó que Dragon de una estrella se encargará.

Trihs y Lady que había permanecido en silencio se acercaron a Mira y les pregunto quién era el namekiano, entonces este le explicó quién era el namekiano y cuál era su cargo, las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas ya que delante suyo estaba una de las deidades más importante del universo, y que se encarga de crear en vida en este, no sabían que decir.

Entonces vieron que el dragón de una estrella entonces este comenzo a brillar y poco a poco fue cambiado su apariencia parecido más a la e un humano, finalmente había cambiado su apariencia a la de hombre alto con chaqueta negra con el cabello blanco, todos estaban está sorprendido de apariencia del dragón todo menos el namekiano ya que el sabía que los dragones de las estrellas podía cambiar su apariencia, entonces este habló.

Yi Xing Long: Kuro puedes salir que necesito hablar contigo - decía con una expresión seria.

De inmediato delante de todos apareció el dragón de 7 estrellas, ella al ver al dragón de una estrella de inmediato lo abrazó y dijo mentalmente para que todos escucharan.

Kuro: oniisan me da gusto verte.

El dragón solo le sonrió y dijo.

Yi Xing Long: a mi también me da gusto de verte Kuro - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira Trihs y Lady estaban algo sorprendido al ver el dragón de la esfera ya que lo esperaba que fuera otra cosa, por su parte Walter tenía una expresión seria no quería decir nada ya que sabía que no era el momento igualmente Alexander ya que iba esperar el momento y hablaría con el dragón de una estrella.

Por su parte el namekiano se acercó hacia los dragones y con una media sonrisa dijo.

Piccolo: hola Kuro cuanto tiempo sin verte - decía con una media sonrisa.

Kuro al ver al namekiano dejo de abrazar al dragón de una estrella y fue y abrazo al namekiano, Piccolo se esperaba esa reacción y solo correspondió el abrazo entonces Kuro dijo.

Kuro: Abuelo me da gusto de verte también.

Piccolo: a mi también Kuro a mi también me da gusto de verte también - decía con una media sonrisa.

Dante estaba algo confundido ya que nl sabía que estaban pasando aquí, pero antes que dijera algo Alexander se acercó y dijo.

Alexander: antes que digas algo estúpido, te diré Piccolo-Sama fue el creador de las esferas del dragón por ende también creo al dios dragón Shenlong, que es padre de los 7 dragones de las esferas, entonces eso lo convierte en el Abuelo de ellos - decía con una expresión seria.

Dante: eso algo confuso no crees - decía algo confundido.

Alexander: puede ser pero yo no nadie para criticar a las cosas creadas por mi señor - decía con una expresión seria.

Dante: como tú digas, así que también un guardián mucho gusto mi nombre es Dante - decía con una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano.

Alexander a al ver lo que hizo el Sparda no tenia mas opción de devolver el saludo, ya que el namekiano le dijo que los guardianes de las esferas debían trabajar juntos, y no era nadie para criticarlo, entonces dijo. 

Alexander: mi nombre es Alexander - decía con una expresión seria, mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Asi los dos se estrecharon la mano, entonces el namekiano soltó de abrazo de Kuro vio a todos los presentes y con una expresión seria dijo.

Piccolo: ahora necesito hablar con ustedes, y esto es importante, ya qué pueden correr peligro si no me escucha adecuadamente - decía con una expresión seria.

Todos miraron al namekiano y vieron su expresión seria y se dieron cuenta que esto era serío, entonces el namekiano dijo.

Piccolo: entonces comencemos - decía con una expresión seria.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos que le pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, además de que estoy contento ya que alcance 30 capítulos de esta historia, ya que originalmente tenía planeado de hacer solo 50 capítulos pero ahora sin mucho más y eso gracias a ustedes por seguir mi historia, ya que como les decía originalmente tenía otras ideas muy diferentes, a las que se están mostrando en la historia, ya que está está historia le tengo mucho aprecio ya que es mi primera historia, y quiero seguir expandiendola.

Los esperó que le siga gustando está historia, y si es así dejen sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta Chao.


	32. Chapter 32

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 31

Sociedad De Almas.

El Saiyajin estaba al lado de unas de prometida Unohana, la Shinigami aún tenía sus brazos entrelazados alrededor del brazo del Saiyajin, Unohana a petición del Saiyajin decidió mostrarle parte de la sociedad de almas, mostrándole las diferentes divisiones que tenía los Shinigamis, el Saiyajin al ver esto estaba sorprendido ya que pudo notar que los Shinigamis no solo eran los encargados de recolectar las almas, si no que también se dedicaba a otras cosas y diferentes áreas.

Mientras ambos hacían el recorrido los dos para conocerse más decidieron contar sus historias, Unohana al escuchar la historia del Saiyajin estaba bastante sorprendida ya que no esperaba qué el nuevo Hakai-shin de su Universo hubiera pasado por tantas cosas antes de ser el dios de la destrucción.

Por su parte el Saiyajin pudo escuchar un poco de la historia de Unohana, y pudo notar que la mujer es una persona amable y cercana, algo que concuerda con su apariencia, y que su forma de hablar es suave y reposada, usando los sufijos honoríficos con todas las demás personas, incluidos sus subordinados también pudo notar qué tiene una gran naturaleza protectora, y su preocupación por los demás, además de sorprenderse de que la Cuarta División está encargada de la asistencia médica y el abastecimiento del Seireitei.

Ellos son los responsables del tratamiento de los heridos y de hacer la mayor parte de la mano de obra, como la limpieza del desagüe y probablemente de la reconstrucción del Seireitei siempre que hay daños materialesen especial los heridos, le mueve a cuidarlos con total dedicación.

Esto fue del agrado del Saiyajin, esto hizo que se le formará una sonrisa entonces decidió regalarle un presente a Unohana, entonces con su brazo lo metió en su gabardina roja para buscar algo.

Esto fue notado por Unohana, pero antes que que preguntará algo el Saiyajin había encontrado lo que buscaba y con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: yo desde que llegué a este Universo buscaba a la persona indicada para entregarle esto, y me di cuenta que eres las más adecuada para ésto - lo decía con una sonrisa, mientras le extendia su mano.

Unohana vio que el Saiyajin tenía unas semillas de color verde, entonces algo curiosa pregunto.

Unohana: discúlpeme Goku-sama pero que son estas semillas - decía algo curiosa.

El Saiyajin solo sonrio y dijo.

Goku: está semillas se llama semillas del ermitaño - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana: semillas del ermitaño, y para que sirven - decía algo confundida.

El Saiyajin solo mantenía su sonrisa y dijo.

Goku: estás semillas puede curar cualquier herida de forma inmediata incluso si es mortal, eso sí no puedo curar enfermedad - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorpederse y dijo.

Unohana: eso es impresionante, como que usted pudo conseguir algo así tan impresionante - decia sorprendida.

El Saiyajin solo dijo.

Goku: este fue el regalo de uno de mis maestros, ya que el me dijo que posiblemente las vaya a necesitar y también me dijo como poder plantarlas, es por eso que buscaba a alguien para darle está tarea, y veo que tú eres la indicada para esto - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana no podía creerlo, ya que el Saiyajin no solo le iba a regalar algo tan valioso, si no que le estaba dando la labor de cuidar este artículo tan importante, ya que en mano equivocada podría ser prejudicial, pero en la manos correcta podía salvar vidas, entonces solo pudo decir.

Unohana: está seguro de confirmarme algo tan valioso, ya que apenas no estamos conociendo, apesar de que nos vamos a casar en futuro - decía con una expresión seria.

Ella quería saber si la intenciónes del Saiyajin era cierta, y por eso esperaba su respuesta, entonces el Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Goku: estoy seguro de ésto, ya que apesar de que muy en fondo de ti trata de ocultar algo que no quiere mostrar, pero puedo sentir que eres de muy buen corazón es por eso estoy seguro de ésto, así que deseas tener semillas - decía con una sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió a Unohana, y solo sonrio así que solo sonrio y solo asintió aceptado el regalo del Saiyajin, Goku al ver esto se alegró bastante, así que procedió a entregarle las semillas del ermitaño a Unohana, ella procedió a tomar las semillas con sus dos manos, cuando finalmente la tenía cerró su mano y se las llevo a su pecho, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Unohana: prometo que no lo voy a decepcionar y cuidaré con mi vida este tesoro que se me fue otorgado - decía con una sonrisa, pero se le podía ver la determinación que tenía.

El Saiyajin al ver la determinación que tenía Unohana no pudo estar más contento, entonces extendió una de sus manos tocando el rostro de la mujer esto sorprendió un poco a Unohana, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y estaba algo nerviosa, entonces el Saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: y yo te prometo que siempre te cuidar y no voy a permitir que nada y nadie te haga daño - decía con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en rostro de Unohana.

Ella al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rubor en su rostro, ya que no esperaba esas palabras del Saiyajin.

Pero no sabía era que ambos estaban siendo vigilados por la teniente de Unohana Inase, ella estaba siendo acompañada por su hermana menor su nombre era Kiyone Kotetsu.

Aunque Kiyone Kotetsu es hermana de Inase , no existen muchos puntos comunes en sus respectivos aspectos físicos, a excepción del tamaño y la forma de los ojos, que en el caso de Kiyone tienen una tonalidad más azulada, al contrario de su hermana Isane, Kiyone es una Shinigami de baja estatura sin complejo alguno, que tiene el pelo aún más corto y de color rubio oscuro, y viste el uniforme Shinigami estándar, ella ha agregado a su indumentaria unos guantes y un cuello de camisa de color blanco, que le confieren un aire elegante y sofisticado.

Ambas hermana por orden de Yamamoto estaba vigilado que todo saliera bien sin ningún contratiempo, al principio vía que todo era normal y como los dos estaban hablando si podía notar que ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, lo que lo más sorprendió fue ver a su capitán con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, ya que nunca la había visto así, entonces Kiyone sorprendida dijo.

Kiyone: viste eso hermana la capitán Unohana está ruborizada, nunca la había visto así - decía sorprendida.

Inase: asi es, yo sabía que Goku-sama era alguien muy particular cuando lo conocí, pero nunca esperé esto tan rápido, vaya que tiene su encanto - decía algo sorprendida.

Kiyone: es verdad tú me dijiste que lo había conocido, pero verlo en persona es algo sorprendente, la capitán se sacó la lotería, lástima que tenga que compartirlo con otras mujeres - decía algo sorprendida.

Inase: Kiyone no digas eso la capitán sabía muy bien eso, y ella fue que se ofreció para ésto que está tan importante no solo para los Shinigamis si no para las demás facciones - decía con una expresión seria.

Kiyone: eso lo sé hermana, al principio estaba algo preocupada por ella, pero por lo que estoy viendo no hay necesidad de eso, que envidia le tengo a la capitán - decía con una expresión triste.

Inase solo suspiro por sus hermana pero que lo podía ser ella siempre era así, entonces decidieron seguir vigilando a la pareja.

Por su parte Unohana volvió a entrelazar sus brazos al rededor del Saiyajin, ya que le iba seguir mostrando la sociedad del almas, por su parte el Saiyajin solo sonrio así ambos siguieron por su recorrido seguido muy de cerca por Inase y Kiyone.

Planeta Devil May Cray.

Hay estaba el namekiano junto a sus dos acompañantes Alexander y Walter más el dragón de una estrella en su forma humana, al frente de ellos está Dante junto a Mira Lady Trihs con el dragón de 7 estrellas.

El namekiano miraba fijamente al Dante, por una extraña el Esparta decidió no hacer su característica bromas ya que podían sentir la gran presión que ejercía el namekiano y era algo sorprendente, pero no solo el la podía sentir si no sus acompañantes, entonces el namekiano habló.

Piccolo: me imagino que Kuro te dijo su poder y si es así seguro que aceptaste de todos modos no es así - decía con una expresión seria.

Dante solo asintió y el Namekiano volvió hablar.

Piccolo: si es así solo déjame decirte algo - decía con una expresión seria.

Dante: y que sería eso - decía algo curioso.

Piccolo: cuídala ya que ella es muy especial no solo para mí sí no para su hermano mayor - decía con una expresión seria, mientras veía al dragón de una estrella en su forma humana.

Dante: no se preocupe lo haré ya que me comprometí - decía con una media sonrisa.

Piccolo: eso espero porque ya sabes que puedes pasar si su poder se descontrola, no tengo que decir las consecuencia si llegara a pasar - decía con una expresión seria.

Dante: como le dije no se tiene que preocuparse por eso mi amigo verde - decía con una sonrisa.

Alexander al escuchar la forma en que Dante se dirigió al namekiano no pudo evitar molestarse, pero antes que dijera algo Walter lo detuvo y con la cabeza negó haciendo entender si el namekiano no echo nada es por algo, entonces vio que el namekiano había medio sonrió, esto sorprendió a lo ya que es la rara la vez que el sonreía, entonces este habló.

Piccolo: hace tiempo que nadie me decía así Jajajaja me agrada chico, espero que cumpla con tu palabra si está todo comprendido es mejor que nos retiremos ya que soy una persona muy ocupada - decía con una media sonrisa.

Sus acompañantes asintieron, entonces vieron que el dragón de una estrella se acercó a Kuro y dijo.

Yi Xing Long: Kuro es hora que que me vaya, espero que te cuides, además aparté de ti somos 4 los que hemos despertado, solo falta 3 y cuando el último despierte ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - decía con una expresión seria.

(Forma humana)

La pequeña dragón asintió y dijo telepaticamente.

Kuroonii-sama se lo que tengo que hacer, así que no tienen que preocuparte por mi

Yi Xing Long solo sonrio a lo que dijo su hermana menor, entonces acarició su cabeza, y procedió a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el namekiano.

Cuando Piccolo vio que el dragón se acercó donde el estaba comenzó hablar.

Piccolo: entonces si no más nos retiramos, Mira me alegro saber que ustedes lo Makios está haciendo bien su trabajo - decía con una expresión seria.

Mira solo asintió y dijo.

Mira: es gracia a usted y Goku-sama que podido por fin después de tanto tiempo cumplir con deber que nos fue asignado desde nuestra creación, es por eso que estamos muy agradecidos, más sobretodo mi hermana - decía con un tono respetuoso mientras hacía una reverencia.

Esto último le causó cierta curiosidad a Dante, pero decidió esperar más adelante para preguntarle a su amigo, entonces el namekiano decidió se retiró juntó a sus acompañantes dejando solo a Dante Mira Trihs y Lady junto con Kuro, el ver que namekiano se había ido Mira suspiro de alivio y dijo.

Mira: menos no hiciste nada estúpido si no fuera tenido muchos problemas - decía con alivio.

Dante al escuchar eso dijo.

Dante: mi amigo Mira crees que haría algo estúpido para hacer enojar a alguien - decía mientras fingía sorpresa.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Dante con los ojos entre cerrados y al unísono menos Kuro dijeron.

Mira/Trihs/Lady: si eres capaz y mucho más - decían con enojo.

Dante: la decepción la traición mis propios amigos no confía en mí - decía mientras fingía tristeza.

De inmediato el Sparda fue directo hacia Kuro se arrodilló y la abrazó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kuro mientras decía.

Dante: viste eso mi pequeña Kuro, vez como me tratan mis amigos - decía mientras fingía tristeza, mientras aún estaba arrodillado abrazando a Kuro.

Kuro solo le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Dante, por su parte los amigos del Sparda solo tenía expresiones de enojó, ya que sabía cómo era el Sparda, entonces Lady se acercó a donde estaba Dante y Kuro y los separó entonces dijo.

Lady: Dante ni se te ocurra corromper con tus malos hábitos, a esta dulce y adorable jovencita - decía con una expresión seria, mientras abrazaba a Kuro.

Mira solo veía ésto con una sonrisa, entonces se dió la vuelta para retirarse ya que tenía que regresar dejando a Dante que estaba discutiendo con Lady, Trihs noto que Mira se estaba yendo del lugar, entonces se acercó a él y dijo.

Trihs: te vas sin despedirte Mira - decía algo triste.

Mira solo la observó se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, puso su mano del rostro de Trihs, ella al sentir la mano de Mira en su rostro sintió una sensación muy agradable, entonces ella tomó la mano de Mira con las suyas, mientras el aún tenia la suya de rostro, entonces rey Makio habló.

Mira: eso me lo que más gustaría en estos momento, pero lastimosamente tengo que regresar a mi labor - decía con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en rostro de Trihs.

Trihs al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste ya que ella quería pasar más tiempo con Mira, pero lo que se dieron cuenta eran que ellos estaban siendo observados por Dante Lady y Kuro.

Lady al ver como estaba su amiga solo suspiro y dijo.

Lady: Dante puedes hacer algo, para que al menos el se quede está noche, ya que no quiero ver Trihs así - decía con una expresión aburrida.

Dante solo suspiro y dijo.

Dante: que problemático, pero está bien la ayudaré en esté momento - decía con una expresión aburrida.

Entonces el Sparda se acercó hacia donde estaba Trihs y Mira, entonces Dante habló.

Dante: a donde crees que vas Mira, aún falta celebrar nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años - decía con una media sonrisa.

Mira: lo siento Dante pero sera en otra ocasión, ya que debo volver a mis obligaciones - decía con una expresión seria, mientras retiraba su mano del rostro de Trihs.

Dante: vamos Mira no seas aguafiestas, un días o dos que no estes trabajando no te hará daño, o acaso es que tienes miendo de tomar unos tragos - decía con una sonrisa.

Mira: ja crees que con eso me harás caer estás equivocado - decía con una media sonrisa.

Dante: de pronto pero no creas que pueda resistir lo que viene ahora, Trihs muestrale lo que te enseñé en estos casos - decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Trihs: está seguro no creo que funcione - decía algo confundida.

Dante mantenía su sonrisa maliciosa, y dijo.

Dante: ohhh créeme que funcionará - decía con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Mira al ver esa sonrisa dijo.

Mira: no me digas que…

No pudo terminar ya que Trihs tomo sus manos sin que pudiera hacer nada, tenía su mirada hacia a al piso, y cuando decidió mirá hacia el rostro de Mira, este vio que ella tenía una mirada de un cachorro triste apunto de llorar, entonces ella dijo.

Trihs: por favor Mira quédate un rato más - decía con ojos de cachorro, mientras aún tenía sus manos.

Lady al ver lo que hizo Trihs se dio una palmada en la cabeza, ya que no cría que eso iba funcionar ya que Mira aún tenía su expresión seria, por su parte Dante tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que el conocía muy bien a sus amigo, por el lado Trihs estaba muerta de la vergüenza, ya que no podía creer que Dante la convenciera de hacer esto y más con Mira, ya que aún tenía esa expresión seria, así que decidió disculparse con el antes que pensara mal de el, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mira habló.

Mira: de acuerdo iré contigo un rato más - decía con una expresión seria. 

Lo que me era Trihs y Lady estaban sorprendidas ya que no cría que eso iba a funcionar, y efectivamente funcionó, por su parte Dante aún mantenía su sonrisa de victoria, ya que el sabía que Mira no era capaz de resistir esa mirada, ya que cada vez que su hermana quería algo de siempre le ponía esa mirada y lo conseguía, es por eso que le enseño a Trihs a hacer esa mirada, ya que el sabía que le iba a servi más adelante, por su lado Kuro veía toda la escena algo curiosa, ya que era la primera vez que vía algo así.

Entonces Trihs salió de asombro y con una sonrisa entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Mira y lo llevo a dentro del local de Dante, por su lado Mira veía a Dante con enojo ya que el siempre de alguna manera se salía con la suya, Dante solo le guiñó el ojo en forma de burla, esto molestó más a Mira pero se contuvo ya que vio que Trihs estaba muy feliz al lado suyo y no quería hacerla entristecer en ésto momento.

Entonces todos entraron a negocio de Devil May Cray para pasar una buena noche de tragos entré otras, nadie lo que pueda suceder más adelante.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos amigos que le pareció el capítulo de hoy si es así dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto.

Dígame qué opinan de la relación de Mira y Trish quiere que se oficialice o no déjenme saber.

Cómo dije en unos capítulos anteriores no solo el Saiyajin va tener pareja, si no que otros personajes vas estar en una relación, que sabrá más adelante, que opinan de eso.

Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0399 hasta la próxima chao.


	33. Chapter 33

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 32

Sociedad De Almas.

Unohana finalmente le había decidido llevar al Saiyajin a su división, por parte Goku había quedado encantado por la arquitectura que tenía los Shinigamis, así que dejó llevar al Cuarta División.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, ambos fueron recibidos por los miembros de esa división, Unohana llevó al Saiyajin a su oficina y lo hizo sentarse en su escritorio, entonces con una sonrisa dijo.

Unohana: deseas una taza de té Goku-sama - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: si claro me gustaría - decía con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió y dijo.

Unohana: con gusto, de inmediato se lo voy a preparar - decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces Unohana fue hacia una tetera que tenía en su oficina y de inmediato comenzó a prepararle el té, por su parte el Saiyajin solo observaba la preparación, y de inmediato se lo vino un recuerdo cuando era más joven, y su difunta esposa Milk le preparaba té en vez en cuando, y solo sonrio a dicho recuerdo.

Entonce vio que Unohana se había acercado una taza de té y se procedió a entregársela al Saiyajin, esté solo le sonrió y dió le dió las gracias, y comenzó a beber el té, por su parte Unohana solo observaba como el Saiyajin tomaba el té que le había preparado, entonces el Saiyajin había terminado y dijo.

Goku: estuvo delicioso, sin dudas preparará un excelente té Unohana - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana al escuchar eso sonrio y dijo.

Unohana: me alegro que le haya gustado Goku-sama, ya que como una de sus futuras esposas es mi deber atenderlo adecuadamente - decía con una sonrisa.

Al Saiyajin aún no le seguía gustado la idea de casarse con varias mujeres, pero fue idea de Piccolo, y el confiaba en el, entonces dijo.

Goku: que bueno saber eso - decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces Unohana de sentó al lado del Saiyajin y con una sonrisa dijo.

Unohana: que hará después Goku-sama - decía algo curiosa.

Goku: ummm la verdad tengo que ir visitar otros planetas para ver cómo está su situación, y dependiendo de cómo está, pueda que lo destruya o no - decía con un tono relajado.

Unohana: ya veo, su trabajo como Hakai-shin debe ser duró - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: así es pero quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, mejorar la calidad de vida de este universo - decía con una sonrisa

Unohana: que bueno es escuchar eso, ya que por lo que estoy viendo, está muy comprometido en su trabajo - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: así es - decía con una.

Entonces ambos comenzaron hablar de muchas cosas hasta como un momento a otro alguien había aparecido, el Saiyajin al sentir esa presencia dijo.

Goku: hasta que por fin apareciste Reifa - decía con una expresión seria.

Efectivamente hay estaba la hermosa Ten-shin, ella apareció en el medio de la oficina de Unohana, el Saiyajin noto que ella estaba leyendo un libro de portada naranja, pero antes que pudiera decir algo la ángel habló.

Reifa: lo siento por mi ausencia Goku-sama, lo que pasa es que tuve que atender un de suma importancia - decía con una expresión seria, mientras leí el libro de portada naranja.

Goku: y me imagino que ese asunto de que hablas, es ese libro no es así - decía con una expresión seria.

Reifa no dijo nada y siguió leyendo su libro, el Saiyajin solo suspiro por eso, en cambio Unohana había permanecido callada, ya que ella sabía perfectamente quién era la Ten-shin y cuál era su trabajo, entonces Reifa dejo de leer su libro y vio a Unohana, de inmediato cerró su libro y dijo.

Reifa: así que tú eres la que escogieron los Shinigamis verdad - decía con una expresión seria.

Unohana solo asintió, entonces ella vio como Reifa la estaba mirando, como si la estuviera analizado, esto puso algo nerviosa a Unohana, y cuando finalmente dejo de analizarla dijo.

Reifa: lo apruebo, ya que lo que puedo ver eres una mujer de buenos modales, educada, respetuosa y además también notó que tienes un buen cuerpo apesar que lo cubras con ese traje, y eso es perfecto ya que así tendrás buena descendencia con Goku-sama una vez que se casen, ya que si no fuera así no permitiría - decía con una expresión seria.

Unohana al escuchar lo que dijo la Ten-shin, se avergonzó pero más que todo cuando tener descendencia con el Saiyajin, por usted parte el Saiyajin suspiro y dijo.

Goku: cambiando de tema me imagino que bienes por mi cierto - decía con una expresión seria.

Reifa: así es Goku-sama, ya que el señor Piccolo me dijo que visitará un planeta en específico, ya que le llamó la atención - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: y que plantea es - decía algo curioso.

Reifa: ya lo verá cuando lo vea - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: está bien vamos - decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa: como usted diga Goku-sama - decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces el Saiyajin se acercó a Unohana tomo su mano y la besó y dijo.

Goku: fue un placer Unohana, ya deseó nuestro próximo encuentro - decía con una sonrisa.

Unohana: los mismos digo Goku-sama - decía con una sonrisa.

Asi el Saiyajin junto con Reifa partieron del lugar dejando sola Unohana, entonces ella con un sonrisa dijo.

Unohana: esto no están mal como había pensado - decía con una sonrisa, mientras ponia su mano en su pecho.

Entonces recordo las semillas que le había encomendado el Saiyajin, y de la inmediato se puso manos a lo obra, ya que no quería defraudar la confianza que le había dado el Saiyajin, con las semillas del ermitaño, así que salió a su oficina para sembrar como el había dicho el Saiyajin.

Planeta del gran Kaio-Sama.

Hay se encontraba la gran Kaio-Sama, ella estaba tomándose un baño, ya que en los últimos días había sido muy agotador, se encontraba tallado su bello cuerpo estiró una de sus hermosas piernas para comenzar a lavarla, ella tenía un pensamiento el cual era de donde estaría el Saiyajin, ya que desde hace mucho no lo veía y eso entristece un poco, aún recuerda el día que lo había conocido y como la salvó de hombre del anterior gran Kaio-Sama, ya que si no estuviera hay no sabría que destino le reparará el futuro.

A ella le molestaba la idea de que el tuviera que casarse con varias mujeres, pero sabía muy bien que era para el bien del universo, ya sabía quienes iba ser las esposas del Saiyajin, la hija del dios Zeus Artemis, la hermana menor del actual rey Makio Towa y finalmente la capital de la cuarta división de la saciedad de almas Yachiru Unohana, pero también se había enterado que él había tenido un par de hijos con una mujer llamada Mikumo Kushinada, durante su estadía en planeta que había decidido descansar por un año, pero ella tenía la certeza de que a la vida del Saiyajin vendría mucha más mujeres que el no espera, y ella quería ser una de ellas.

Eso era algo que la había sorprendido, ya que no esperaba eso, aún que también le fuera gustado sentir el calor de Saiyajin en su propio cuerpo, pero ella sabía que debía mantener la compostura ya que ella era nueva gran Kaio-Sama y mano derecha de Kaio-shin, y quería cumplir bien su trabajo y no defraudar la confianza que habían depositado en ella.

Así que decidió que ya era hora de salir de baño y con toalla cubrió cuerpo haciendo relucir su hermosa figura, así saliendo de baño para entrar en su habitación.

Su habitación era espaciosa pero a la vez sencilla, ya que no muy amante de los lujos, se dirigió a su cama se sentó y procedió a cambiarse.

Así que procedió a quitarse la toalla dejando ver cuerpo desnudo, ella es poseedora de una figura envidiable, muchos considera perfecta, ya que las proporciones de sus atributos no eran ni tan exagerado ni mucho menos pequeños, si no que era adecuan muy bien proporcionada a su figura, dándole su hermosa aparecía, además de bello rostro y una hermosa cabellera.

Antes de cambiarse procedió a secarse el cabello con otra toalla que tenía, cuando finalmente lo seco, procedió a cambiarse comenzó con su ropa interior, para cubrir sus atributos, luego procedió a ponerse el traje estándar de los Kaio-shin, ya que que ella le gustaba ese traje, pero con las modificaciones que ella lo había echo, finalmente cuando se había cambiado arreglo su cabello, puso el adorno que normalmente usaba en frente y cuando finalmente había terminado de cambiarse salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su oficina, ya que el namekiano le había encomendado la misión de buscar a todo aquello que decidieron colaborar con el antiguo gran Kaio-Sama y sus secuaces, ya que debía pagar y recibir el castigo que se merecía.

Entonces llegó a su oficina se sentó en su escritorio y dijo.

Coroni: bueno comenzamos - decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces comenzó leer varios archivos del antiguo gran Kaio-Sama.

Universo 7

Planeta del dio de la destrucción.

El primogénito de Goku se encontraba teniendo un combate de práctica con su hermano Goten, pero no solo con el si no también con Thunks, y el primer discípulo que tuvo el Saiyajin, la reencarnación de la parte maligna de Majin Boo Uub

Tanto Goten como Thunks decidieron volver a entrenar ya que ellos no quería quedarse atrás, para Thunks fue un poco más díficil, ya que desde que su madre falleció el tomó la presidencia de la corporación cápsula, aunque en no era tan listo como su madre hacia lo más podia para mantener el legado de sus abuelos y su madre.

Incluso su padre antes de irse al universo 16, le dijo que deber no solo de proteger el planeta si no también de proteger el legado de madre, Thunks comprendió las palabras de padre le aseguro que no iba a defraudar, Vegeta le sonrió y despidió tanto de él como se Bra, ya que Vegeta en principio se la quería llevar con ella al universo 16, pero se dio cuenta que por su trabajo no le iba quedar suficiente tiempo para cuidarlo, así que decidió dejarlo con su hermano.

Afortunadamente para Thunks tubo mucha ayuda de su esposa Mai, para dirigir la empresa, ya que ella se había convertido en una alumna de Bulma, y aprendido muchas cosas de ellas, incluso se le contagió la manía de inventar cosas solo por inventar, y gracias a eso es por eso que el está entrenado en ésto momento.

Por su parte Goten el los últimos años a tenido una vida más tranquila, y se la pasaba entre una relación y otra, pero al final decidió volver a entrenar, ya que creía que era lo correcto, y no defraudar a su padre, ya que este le había dejado la tarea de proteger la tierra de cualquier posible amenaza en futuro, y como su padre Vegeta y Piccolo no estaba ahora es el turno de protegerla.

Y Uub gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con el Saiyajin, el pudo controlar bien sus poderes, pero no solo eso, si no también aumento su poder de una manera increíble y nunca dejó entrenar, ya que como el discípulo del guerrero más poderoso que estuvo este universo, no podía manchar su legado.

Los 3 se estaba enfrentado con Gohan, gracias al entrenamiento que este recibió por el ángel Whiss su poderes había aumentado de forma increíble, incluso el cría que si Gohan seguía entrenado muy posiblemente superaría a su padre muy prontamente. 

El encuentro era visto por dos jovencitas, cuáles eran Pan y su mejor amiga Bra, ambas jovencita de 13 años veía el encuentro que tenía Gohan contra Goten, Thunks y Ub.

Bra había heredado la belleza de su madre pero solo eso sí que también había heredado su carácter, y que también heredó el temperamento de padre haciéndola una combinación muy peligrosa, pero eso no era lo único que heredó de su padre, sí no que también heredó su gusto por las peleas, y es por eso una de las cosas que más le gustaba era entrenar.

Nota.

Lapersonalidad que va tener Bra va ser muy parecida a la Multiverse

Fin de nota.

Las dos jóvenes era muy buenas amigas, y aveces entrenaban juntas, las dos miraba como Gohan están sometiendo muy fácilmente a los sus 3 adversario, entonces Bra hablo.

Bra: vaya Pan tu papá se a vuelto muy fuerte, está sometiendo muy fácilmente, mi hermano junto con Ub y Goten - decía con asombro.

Pan: así es ya que papá se esforzado mucho en su entrenamiento, además de que ésta emocionado de que muy pronto iremos a ver a mi abuelito, en su Universo - decía con una sonrisa.

Bra: ummm ya veo, y que hay de Goten - decía algo tímida.

Pan: no me digas que aún está interesada en tío Goten - decía con los ojos entre cerrados.

Bra: y si es así hay problema con eso - decía algo enojada.

Pan: no para nada, es solo que el es mucho mayor que tú - decía algo sería.

Bra: y eso que tiene que ver, ya que en unos años seré mayor de edad, y entonces no habrá problema - decía con una expresión seria.

Pan: si pero no crees que mi tío se enamore de alguien durante ese tiempo - decía algo nerviosa.

Bra: por eso no hay problema ya que Goten nunca se enamorado antes, además como hombre el necesita saciar sus necesidades básicas en vez en cuando, así que antes que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad puede estar con la vagabunda que sea, pero cuando alcanze la mayoría de edad, marcaré mi territorio y mandaré a volar a cualquiera que se interpongan entre el y yo - decía con una expresión seria.

Pan al escuchar eso solo pudo poner una mirada nerviosa, pero fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos, ya que sintieron el impacto de 3 objetos, entonces decidieron ver de quién se trataba, vieron que dentro de los 3 cráteres estaban Goten Thunks y por último Un, los 3 fueron noquedo por Gohan.

Por su lado el primogénito de Goku comenzó a descender se veía algo desilusionado y dijo.

Gohan: al parecer falta de entrenamiento los debilitado demasiado, pero más precisamente para ustedes dos, Goten y Thunks, ya que diferencia de ustedes Uub si a entrando, ya que si no fuera por el, hace rato los fuera derrotado - decía con una expresión seria.

Pero Gohan vio que no recibió ninguna respuesta de ninguno de los 3, entonces noto que su hija estaba molesta y dijo.

Pan: papá está vez si te pasaste, dejaste inconsciente, tanto al tío Goten, como a Thunks y joven Uub - decía con una expresión molesta.

Entonces Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y entonces con una sonrisa nerviosa, al estilo de padre dijo.

Gohan: creo que se pasó la mano - decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se llevaba una mano en su nuca.

Las dos jovencitas solo se dieron una palmada en cabeza, al ver la reacción de Gohan.

Por su parte en la alejania se podía ver al actúa dios de la destrucción de este universo junto a su asistente Whiss, entonces Bills comenzó hablar.

Bills: y dime Whiss, como sido el avance de Gohan con su entrenamiento - decía con una expresión seria.

Whiss: muy bien señor Bills, al parecer el joven Gohan está apunto de alcanzar al señor Vegeta - decía con una sonrisa.

Bills: vaya tan rápido, se notaba que Gohan tenía un buen potencial, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto - decía algo asombrado.

Whiss: efectivamente señor, al parecer el joven Gohan es muy prodigioso, mucho más que su padre, me imagino como sería de fuerte si nunca hubiera dejado de entrenar - decía con una sonrisa.

Bills: los mismos me preguntó - decía con una expresión seria.

Ambas deidades seguían viendo como la dos jovencitas seguía regañando a Gohan y el estaba todo asustado de ver cómo estaban enojadas, y haciendo suspira tanto a Whiss como a Bills por eso.

Universo 18

Se podía ver estela que recorría el universo a una gran velocidad, esto eran el el Saiyajin junto a Ten-shin, durante el recorrido había permanecido callado, así que para romper el silencio Reifa habló.

Reifa: señor Goku al parecer las clases de etiqueta que le dimos tanto la señorita Coroni como yo sirvieron bastante no lo cree así - decía una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin solo se le quedó mirando y entonces dijo.

Goku: así es, ya que ustedes dos me hicieron pasar un mal rato con eso, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento - decía algo aburrido.

Reifa: jejejeje lo recuerdo, pero usted sabe que es necesario, ya que como se la dicho usted es la persona más importante del universo, que pasaría si fuera alguien de muy malos modales, que no le importará nada más que usted, y no hiciera su trabajo como es debido - decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: bueno sería como el señor Bills - decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa: Jajajaja tiene razón, pero usted pudo notar por esa falta de negligencia de parte de el, como de otros Hakai-shin, sus universos estuvieron a punto de ser borrados no es así - decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin asintió, ya que era verdad lo que decía Reifa, entonces ella siguió hablando.

Reifa: en cambio los Hakai-shin que fueron absueltos de participar en torneo de poder, son Hakai-shin que hacen su trabajo como es debido, además de tener unos buenos modales a la hora de tratar con los demás, ellos junto con el Kaio-shin de su respectivo universo, trabaja conjuntamente para el bienestar del universo, es por eso que el primer paso es tener una buena educación o unos buenos modales, a la hora de hacer su trabajo - decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin comprendió lo dicho por su Ten-shin, y dijo.

Goku: tienes razón Reifa, te agradezco por eso, y no tienes que preocuparte haré muy bien mi trabajo como es debido - decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa: me alegra escuchar eso señor Goku - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: y cambiado de tema que plantea iremos a visitar, ya que me dijiste, ya que me dejó mucho curiosidad - decía algo curioso.

Reifa: bueno el señor Piccolo me informa, que visitamos los planetas de origen de los guardianes de las esferas del dragón, para que usted los conociera y viera como le parecía - decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: umm ya veo, y hablando de eso cuántos guardianes han aparecido - decía algo curioso.

Reifa: bueno el primero fue el de dragón de 5 estrellas que su guardián es Ryu Hayabusa, el segundo en aparecer fue el dragón de 1 una estrella y el guardián se llama Alexander, el tercero en aparecer es justamente el dragón de 3 estrellas y su guardián se llama Esdeath y finalmente el último en aparecer hasta el momento es el dragón de 7 estrellas y su guardián se llama Dante - decía mientras dando le explicaba al Saiyajin, y se ponia un dedo en su mentón.

Goku: ya veo eso quiero decir que falta 3 todavía, me preguntó cuáles serán los guardianes que escojan - lo decía con una expresión seria, mientras sacaba la esfera de 4 y la miraba.

Reifa: así es señor Goku, será muy interesante - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: y por cierto cual de eso planeta iremos a visitar primero - lo decía algo curioso.

Entonces la Ten-shin sonrió maliciosamente sin que Goku se dieran cuenta y dijo.

Reifa: iremos al planeta del guardián de la esfera de una estrella - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: ummm ya veo, entonces iremos al planeta de Alexander interesante lo decía con curiosidad. 

Reifa: más de que usted cree señor - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Y después de una minutos finalmente habían llegado su destino, el Saiyajin vio que este planeta en cierta manera era muy similar a otros, pero dejo aún lado eso y dijo.

Goku: y Reifa dime cómo iré de observador, como Hakai-shin - lo decía algo curioso.

Reifa: bueno el señor Piccolo dijo que sólo lo observará nada más - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: está bien, entonces bajemos - lo decía con una expresión seria.

La Ten-shin sola asintió, y así los dos bajaron al planeta de origen del guardián de la esfera de una estrella, que le espera ese planeta le gustará lo que verá o no, el tiempo en ese planeta lo dirá.

Fin del capítulo.

Buenos chicos como el pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme sus comentarios así sabré si le gusto.

Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	34. Chapter 34

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 33.

Planeta Supremo.

El namekiano hacé poco había llegado al planeta Supremo, después de haber hablado con el dragón de 7 estrellas.

El namekiano se encontraba observado la situación del universo con bola de cristal como le había enseñado el anciano Kaio-shin.

A su lado se encontraba su fiel protector, el guardián de la esfera de una estrella, Alexander permanecía en silencio esperando que su señor le hablara.

Al momento después aprecio Walter con una bandeja con una tetera, dispuesto a servirle una taza de té, después de que Walter le sirviese la taza de té, este se la entrego al namekiano.

El actual Kaio-shin, al ver la taza de té, procedió beber un poco, entonces dijo.

Piccolo: como siempre Walter, es un excelente té - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Walter: muchas gracias por esa palabra, mi señor - lo decía de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Entonces el namekiano siguió con su trabajo, pero fue interrumpido Walter, ya que este habló.

Walter: mi señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la señorita Coroni mando esta informes - lo decía de forma respetuosa, mientras le entregaba una papeles a Piccolo.

El namekiano tomo dicho papeles, y comenzó a leerlo, y después de unos minutos de leer dichos papeles sonrio y dijo.

Entonces dividió los papeles en dos partes iguales, y procedió a entregarle unas partes tanto de Alexander como a Walter, lo dos estaban algo curioso de ésto, entonces Alexander pregunto.

Alexander: para que son estos papeles que nos entregó mi señor - lo decía de forma respetuosa, pero algo curioso.

El namekiano solo le sonrió y dijo.

Piccolo: en estos papeles están todos los nombres tanto de los dioses como de las personas que colaboraron con el antiguo gran Kaio-Sama, así que ustedes dos irán a hacerle una visita, y que pagué por sus delitos contra el universo, entendido - lo decía de forma sería.

Los asintieron de forma obediente, entonces el namekiano extendió su mano, y de ella creó dos brazalete, entonces dijo.

Piccolo: cada uno tome un brazalete y pongaselos - lo decía de forma sería.

Entonces ambos tomaron los brazaletes, y se lo pusieron como dijo el namekiano, entonces está habló.

Piccolo: con esto brazalete le permite viajar a cualquier parte del universo, solo coloqué el nombre del planeta a donde quiera ir, y de inmediato se abrirá un portal que los llevará a su destino - lo decía de forma sería.

Los comprendieron, entonces el namekiano volvió hablar.

Piccolo: si ya entendieron, entonces parta de inmediato, y espero que me decepcione - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Alexander: no se preocupe mi señor, no lo defraudaré, porque si llega suceder, yo mismo me quitaré mi vida ante usted - lo decía de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Walter: lo mismo digo mi señor - lo decía de forma respetuosa.

El namekiano solo asintió, entonces le dió la orden que partiera de inmediato, así lo dos escribieron los nombres de los planetas que iba a ir, y de inmediato se crearon dos portales, así ambos entraron a dicho portal dejando solo al namekiano.

Cuando esté finalmente había quedado solo, dio un suspiro y dijo.

Piccolo: esté trabajo es muy estresante, para da igual me comprometí, ahora lo debo hacer - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces decidió seguir observando la bolo de cristal, para ver si hay alguna anomalía en el universo.

Planeta de Hellsing.

Hay estaba el Saiyajin encima de la atmósfera del planeta, el estaba viendo dicho planeta, al lado suyo estaba su Ten-shin, así que ambos decidieron bajar a dicho planeta.

Finalmente había llegado a su destino, el Saiyajin vio que había una ciudad destruida, que la estaba reconstruyendo, el Saiyajin le pregunto a su ángel que había sucedido, ella le através de báculo le mostró todo le había sucedido en este lugar.

Nota

Si quieres saber vean la ovas de Hellsing Ultimate.

Fin de nota.

El Saiyajin al ver todo lo que había sucedido dijo.

Goku: ya veo con que eso sucedió, al parecer muchas vidas se perdieron de pasó - lo decía de forma sería.

Reifa: así es Goku-sama, no solo de los que lucharon en dicha guerra, si no también de personas inocentes, hombre, mujeres, ancianos niños, niñas incluso bebés, todos esas personas inocentes fueron asesinado brutalmente - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: ya veo es una lástima, pero cuando hay una guerra, muchas personas inocentes mueren, es algo que no se puede evitar - lo decía de forma sería.

Reifa: así Goku-sama - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: y dime cómo está las situación se está planeta, si vale la pena salvarlo o no - lo decía de forma sería.

Entonces la Ten-shin miro su báculo, y después de unos segundos dijo.

Reifa: la situación es estable, si siguen cómo van, es posible que llegar a una condición óptima Goku-sama - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: ya veo, eso es bueno escuchar entonces vamos a bajemos a la ciudad - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa solo asintió, así lo dos bajaron a la ciudad, durante su recorrido, observaba la ciudad, pero un momento sintieron algo, entonces el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: al parecer nos están observando, no lo crees Reifa - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa: así es, que hacemos Goku-sama - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: sigamos caminado, luego esperemos a ver que su sucede - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa solo asintió, así ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parte más alejada de la ciudad, entonces el Saiyajin con un suspiro dijo.

Goku: sabes es de mala educación de observar una persona a escondidas, así que es mejor que salgas de una vez - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces desde las sombras aparece una atractiva joven de cabello rubio cortado en un corte bengala y ojos rojos, en cuanto a su contextura física posee una figura ligeramente ancha de hombros y voluptuosa, llevaba un uniforme rojo con una mini falda, medias negras largas, botas hasta el tobillo marrones, y guantes a tono, le falta su brazo izquierdo ya que está siendo sustituido por una materia sombría con tonalidades entre negras y carmesí.

El Saiyajin miraba curioso aquella chica, entonces está habló.

Joven: quienes son ustedes y que hace aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió, y con dedo en forma negación dijo.

Goku: no no no, es de muy mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin antes de presentarse - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

La joven solo miraba serio al Saiyajin, entonces dijo.

Joven: mi nombre es Seras, Seras Victoria - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: con que Seras, es placer mí nombre es Son Goku, y la joven que me acompaña se llama Reifa - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Reifa solo hace una pequeña reverencia, entonces Seras habló.

Seras: ahora que nos presentamos, dime qué hacen aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin le sonrió, esto hizo molesto un poco a Seras, ya que desde el ataque de Milenium, ellos han estado más alerta de lo normal, entonces habló.

Seras: que es lo gracioso - lo decía algo molesta.

Goku: no nada - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Seras: entonces me dirás cuáles son tus intenciones - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: mis intensiones, pues ninguna ya que solo estaba de paso por este planeta, para ver su condición es todo - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Seras: planeta - lo decía algo confundida.

Goku: así es ya que mi amigo Piccolo lo vino a visitar a hace mucho - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Seras ese nombre lo había escuchado pero no lograba recordar, hasta que después de unos segundos con un gritó alterada y señalando al Saiyajin dijo.

Seras: tu eres el amigo del sujeto verde - lo decía alterada, mientras señalaba a Goku.

El Saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo.

Goku: vaya al parecer conociste a Piccolo, así es yo soy su amigo, ya que el es Kaio-shin y yo soy el Hakai-shin - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Seras al escuchar que el Saiyajin dijo que era el Hakai-shin palideció, ya que había recordado lo que dijo el namekiano antes de irse, ya que había dicho que muy pronto el Hakai-shin iba a venir a este planeta, y dependiendo de lo que vea puede que lo destruya o no, entonces ella alterada dijo.

Seras: no me digas que viniste a destruir el planeta - lo decía algo alterada.

Goku: umm hasta el momento no e decido nada de eso, pero puede cambié de opinión más adelante - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Seras comenzó a sudar a mares, pero entonces recordo algo, ya qué también el namekiano había dicho que el carácter de la señorita Integra podría salvar a éste planeta, entonces dijo.

Seras: señor Goku, por casualidad usted me acompaña un momento - lo decía algo nerviosa.

Goku: a donde si se puede saber - lo decía algo curioso.

Seras: quiero que conozca a alguien - lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Goku: bueno está bien - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Seras al escuchar suspiro de alivio, por su parte Reifa solo sonreía, ya que ella sabía más menos lo que iba a suceder, y le parecía que va ser muy divertido.

Entonces Seras le dijo al Saiyajin que lo sugiera, este accedió a seguirla junto con Reifa, pero cuando se iban a ir el Saiyajin sintió algo, esto fue notado por Seras y algo nerviosa pregunta.

Seras: ocurre algo - lo decía nerviosa.

El Saiyajin dirigió su mirada al Seras, y le dedicó su sonrisa clásica, ella el ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo un poco, entonces este dijo.

Goku: no pasa nada, así que sigamos - lo decía con su sonrisa clásica.

Seras algo sonrojada asintió, y decidió llevar al Saiyajin a la mansión Hellsing, por su parte el Saiyajin miró a Reifa, y está también lo vio y ambos asintieron, ya que notaron lo mismo, y decidieron que más adelante se haría cargo de eso.

Después de unos minutos por fin había llegado a la mansión Hellsing, cuando el Saiyajin la vio que era enorme además que también notó que la estaba reconstruyendo, al parecer también recibió muchos ataque.

Entonces Seras le dijo a los que pasarán a la mansión, cuando entraron vieron que lugar estaba siendo protegido por mercenarios bien armados, el Saiyajin no le dio importancia eso y siguió adelante, por el contrario de Reifa ella recibía muchos halagos por parte de los mercenarios, pero e igual que el Saiyajin también los ignoro.

Después de unos segundos por fin había llegado a su destino, el cual era gran oficina, el Saiyajin pudo notar que había adentro de la oficina.

El Saiyajin pudo ver a una mujer joven de aproximadamente 22 años de edad, con cabello rubio y largo,que siempre trae suelto, con ojos azules, piel morena clara y lentes redondos, tiene un traje verde obscuro, zapatos de vestir negros, camisa blanca de botones, corbata de moño azul rey y una cruz encima de esta, ademas de unos guantes blancos con botón.

Nota:

En esta historia Integra no tiene el parche en ojo, ya que Piccolo intervino antes que sucediera eso.

Fin de nota

El Saiyajin al ver aquella mujer por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, entonces Seras comenzó hablar.

Seras: señor Goku déjeme y presentó a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder de la organización Hellsing - lo decía de forma nerviosa.

La mencionada miraba al Saiyajin y dijo.

Integra: Seras quién es el cabeza de cuerpo espin - lo decía de forma sería.

Seras al ver que su señora había llamado al Saiyajin se asusto, entonces dijo.

Seras: señorita Integra, el es Hakai-shin, se acuerda de lo que dijo sujetó de color verde hace tiempo - lo decía de forma nerviosa.

Integra miró a Seras y luego al Saiyajin y dijo.

Integra: y eso que, a mi no importa quién sea el - lo decía de forma sería.

Seras si no fuera porque ya estuviera muerta, ella le daría un infarto en este instante, por su parte el Saiyajin se sentía algo nervioso, entonces más calmado dijo.

Goku: mucho señorita Integra, yo soy Son Goku, y soy el Hakai-shin de este universo, y la joven que me acompaña su nombre es Reifa y es mi asistente - lo decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Reifa hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto, por su parte Integral seguía con su expresión seria, entonces dijo.

Integra: entonces a qué bienes a este planeta, no me digas que vienes a destruirlo - lo decía de forma, mientras sacaba un habano para fumar.

El Saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo.

Goku: por el momento no, solo vine a ver cómo era esta planeta - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Integra: ya veo, eres muy diferente a tu amigo el verde, ya que al pesar de que el sea el dios de la creación, intimidad más que tú, apesar de que tú eres el dios de la destrucción, la verdad estoy decepcionada, esperaba otra cosa - lo decía de forma sería, mientras aún fumaba su habano.

El Saiyajin al escuchar eso le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, entonces con una sonrisa forzada dijo.

Goku: si me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero aún si yo soy el dios de la destrucción, y si quiero puede destruir este planeta de inmediato - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Seras al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, puso manos en su cara asustada, por su parte Reifa solo tenía una sonrisa, mientras que Integra mantenía su expresión seria y dijo.

Integra: si lo vas hacer hazlo de inmediato y no esté amenazando como un idiota - lo decía de forma sería.

Seras se desmayó por eso, en cambio Reifa tuvo un pequeña risita ya que le parecía divertido, por su parte el Saiyajin se estaba comenzando a molestar, pero antes que pudiera decir algo vio que Integran se había levantado se su silla y fue directo al Saiyajin, entonces ella con sus manos agarro la gabardina del Saiyajin y alzando un poco su cabeza dijo.

Integra: como te dije a mi no me importa quién seas, si crees porque eres el dios de la destrucción tengo que tenerte miedo respetarte o rendirte pleitesía , está muy equivocado, ya que primero tienes que ganarte ese derecho - lo decía de forma autoritaria.

El Saiyajin estaba sorprendido ya que hace mucho no le había hablado de esa forma, la última fue su difunta esposa, por su parte Integra soltó al Saiyajin, y volvió a su escritorio y dijo.

Integra: si ya dejamos las cosas bien claras, que piensas hacer Son Goku - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin aún seguía sorprendido en la forma en que le había hablado Integra, pero entonces sonrió y dijo.

Goku: sabés eso me agrada, ya que desde que soy el Hakai-shin sola han habido pocas personas que me hablan así, si que les importe mi título, si tienes razón voy a ganarme tu confianza y respecto primero, así que si no te molesta me voy quedar unos días aquí - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Integra: haz lo que se te dé la gana - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin solo le sonrió, y dijo.

Goku: y eso haré - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces Integra dirigió su mirada a una Seras desmayada y dijo.

Integra: Seras no pierdas tu tiempo hay, y lleva al Hakai-shin y su acompañante a las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya que serán nuestras invitados entendido - lo decía de forma autoritaria.

Seras al escuchar que Integra la había dado una orden, de inmediato se levantó y con un saludo militar dijo.

Seras: si señora como usted diga, siganme por favor - lo decía de forma respetuosa, mientras aún tenía el saludo militar.

El Saiyajin le sonrió a la chica, entonces decidió seguirla, cuando Integra pensó que había quedado sola, vio que hay estaba la acompañante del Saiyajin, estaba estaba sonriendo, Integra al ver eso dijo.

Integra: que te causa mucha gracia - lo decía de forma sería.

Reifa: bueno solo veía la interacción de ustedes dos, ya que si fuera otra persona que le fuera hablado de manera como usted le hablo, muy probablemente no solo este planeta fuera desparecido, si no también todo este sistema solar - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces Reifa se fue del lugar dejando a Integrar, ella tenía una ceja alzada por lo que le había dicho la Ten-shin, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el namekiano y dijo.

Integra: ahora que recuerdo el sujeto de color verde dijo, que gracias a mi carácter este planeta podía salvarse, bueno da igual tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momento - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Así Integra volvió a su labor como líder de la organización Hellsing, pero aún seguía pensando lo que la había dicho le Ten-shin.

En alguna parte desconocida del universo se podía ver a una joven que tiene pelo largo de color azul y ojos morados sin expresión, ella está usando un vestido negro con blanco de estilo gótico con un listón azul, tiene zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, ella tiene una cola de gato con un listón azul atado a ella, tiene una larga guadaña negra que separa los milagros de la realidad.

Estas es Frederika Bernkastel o mejor conocida como la Bruja de los Milagros, una de las brujas más poderosa del universo, ella estaba viendo un holograma de una persona, y con una sonrisa dijo.

Bernkastel: así si que este es el nuevo Hakai-shin, jejejeje será muy divertido jugar con el - lo decía con una dulce sonrisa.

Pero ella no era la única que estaban sola, si no también había otra joven joven con el pelo rubio y corto. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar su vestido y sombrero son de color rosa y lleva medias y zapatos de color blanco y rosa a rayas y moños de un tono más oscuro, casi rojo, también lleva guantes largos negros, los moños antes mencionados se encuentran en el pelo, el sombrero, el vestido y los zapatos, algunos de ellos se ven con forma de caramelos, ella también lleva una calabaza en su vestido y algunas hojas verdes, y también se puede ver una hilera de pequeñas perlas blancas en la parte inferior de su vestido.

Ella es Samantha Lambdadelta mejor conocida como la Bruja de la Certeza, y es considerada como la bruja más poderosa del universo, ella también tenía una sonrisa y dijo

Lambdadelta: también dijo lo mismo, que tal si jugamos un juego mi querida Bernkastel - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Bernkastel: y cuál sería ese juego - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Lambdadelta: haber quien hace caer primero - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Bernkastel: eso juego es muy peligroso y lo sabes muy bien, no vaya a suceder lo mismo con las brujas del umbral - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Lambdadelta: es por eso que lo hace más divertido no lo crees, y dime aceptas jugar conmigo - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Bernkastel: acepto jejeje - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Ambas brujas tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, y así dar inicio juego demasiado peligroso incluso para ellas.

Pero lo que no notaron fue que alguien las estaba viendo, y este era Chronos el dios del tiempo del universo 18, y la vez la tercer deidad más importante de este universo, y este comenzo hablar en su forma de reloj de arena.

Chronos: jajaja está brujas nunca aprendé, que hay fuerza con las que nunca deben meterse, pero que más da esto va ser muy divertido, JAJAJA, esto lo tiene que saber el Kaio-shin, ya quiero ver que decisión tomara, aunque ya se lo que hará, pero aún si va ser muy divertido - lo decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Así el dios del tiempo desapareció dejando sin que las brujas nunca se percataron de su presencia, para dirigirse al planeta Supremo y contarle lo que estaba planeado está dos brujas

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así dejamos sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusto.

Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	35. Chapter 35

Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 34.

Inframundo del universo 18.

La actual guardiana del esfera de 3 estrellas, se encontraba dando un paseo por las diferentes lugares que tiene los dominios del dios Hades.

Cuando había llegado a este lugar no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, pero después de unos días se había acostumbrado a estar en este lugar, pero aún podía ver que algunos espectros no lo miraba con buenos ojos.

También en este esté tiempo en su estadía pudo conocer al dios Hades, debía admitir que su presencia imponía respecto y autoridad, además de que también conoció tanto a la mano derecha de Hades como a sus consejeros.

Hay donde se dio de cuenta, que haya afuera en el universo había seres extremadamente poderoso, algo que la llenaba de emoción de poder enfrentarse a seres de ese nivel.

Durante su recorrido escucho alguien que lo había llamado.

Voz misteriosa: señorita Esdeath - lo decía con una voz alegre.

Cuando Esdeath volteó para ver quién se trataba vio a hombre de alto que tiene un poco de barba, también vio que a diferencia de otros Espectros que has visto, esté viste un traje de Smoking arrugado y un sombrero de copa, que es uno de sus rasgos más reconocibles, entonces Esdeath dijo.

Esdeath: quién eres tú - lo decía de forma sería.

Sujeto misteriosa: o perdoname mis modales señorita Esdeath, mi nombre es Yōma de Mephistopheles - lo decía con una voz alegre, mientras hacía una reverencia.

Esdeath al ver la actitud del espectro le pareció curiosa, entonces dijo.

Esdeath: ahora que te presentaste dime para qué me buscabas - lo decía de forma sería.

Por su parte Yōma aún mantenía su sonrisa, entonces dijo.

Yōma: verás señorita Esdeath, el señor Minos me mandó a llamarla, es por eso que vine a buscarla - lo decía con una voz alegre.

Esdeath: y para que mandó a llamar - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Yōma solo alzó sus hombros y con una expresión alegre dijo.

Yōma: no lo sé, solo me dijeron que la necesitan eso todo lo que me dijeron - lo decía con una voz alegre.

A Esdeath le parecía extraña la personalidad del espectro, entonces este habló.

Yōma: bueno ya cumplir con darle el recaudo, así que me retiro señorita Esdeath, cuídese - lo decía con una voz alegre, mientras hacía una reverencia con su sombrero.

Y acto seguido Yōma se fue del lugar, Esdeath pudo ver cómo el espectro se alejaba del lugar con sus brazos atrás de cabeza, mientras silbaba entonces en momento a otro sintió un fuerte ardor se mano derecha, entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza que ella conocía muy bien ya que se trataba del dragón de 3 estrellas, y este le dijo mentalmente.

San Xing: ten cuidado con ese espectro, ya que oculta más de lo que aparenta.

Entonces Esdeath mentalmente le respondió.

Esdeath: así que tú también lo notaste, no tienes que decirlo, ya que yo también lo pude sentir.

San Xing: es bueno saber que no eres tan inútil como cría.

Esdeath: eso lástima mis sentimientos lo sabes.

San Xing:dejá de lado esos juegos estúpidos, mejor dirigirte en con Minos, para saber que quiere

Esdeath no dijo y procedió a dirigirse donde Minos, ella sabía muy bien donde estaba el, así que sin perder tiempo fue directo a la Primera Prisión, ya que ella sabía que él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo hay.

Cuando finalmente había llegado a la primera prisión, ella sabía que era un palacio silencioso donde se realizan los juicios a las almas según los pecados cometidos en vida vistos desde el libro por el Juez del Inframundo, más precisamente Minos de Griffon, ya que el era el encargado de esa labor.

Entonces entro al edificio y pudo ver qué Minos estaba en éstos momento realizado su trabajo, ya que tenía una gran túnica que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, solo dejando expuesto sus manos, a si qu decidió escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Minos: que pasé el siguiente - lo decía de forma sería.

Entonces de inmediato en el medio de sala apareció la figura de hombre algo mayor, de contextura delgada, llevaba unas gafas además de unos guantes de color blanco, entonces Minos comenzó hablar.

Minos: Gendo Ikari o mejor dicho Gendo Rokubungi, se te acusa de cometer grande delito entre ellos el Proyecto de Complementación Humana, así tratando de crear el así llamado tercer impacto así forzar a la la evolución humana, pero lastimosamente todos tus planes de SEELEC como los tuyos fueron dañado, así que dime qué tiene que decir al respecto de eso - lo decía de forma sería.

El mencionado solo permanecia silencio viendo a Minos con una expresión enojada, Minos al ver esto solo dijo.

Minos: así que ni quiere decir nada, Bueno esto lo hace más fácil para mí, así que yo Minos uno de los 3 jueces, y con el poder que se me fue concebido, yo te condenó a una eternidad en reino Makio, para Pagés todos tus pecados, no solo contra la humanidad si no también contra lo dioses - lo decía con una expresión seria.

De inmediato con el martillo de juez golpeó la mesa para dar su veredicto, de inmediato del piso salieron unas manos esquelética que atrapó el cuerpo de Gendo, y poco a poco lo fue arrastrado hacia las profundidades, y el con último grito.

Gendo: yo solo quería ver a mi amada Yui - lo decía desperado.

Minos: y nunca más la volverás a ver - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Gendo: por favor no se lo suplico no….

Pero no pudo terminar ya que fue arrastrado del todo al reino Makio para que sufrirá por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando Minos a decir que pasará el siguiente vio que alguien estaba aplaudiendo, entonces vio de quién se trataba, ya que era Esdeath entonces está con una sonrisa dijo.

Esdeath: vaya eso fue interesante Minos - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Minos solo suspiro y dijo.

Minos: al fin viniste, te estaba demorando demasiado - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Esdeath: no quería interrupir tú trabajo, ahora dime para qué me mandaste a llamar - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Minos con suspiro se levantó se quitó la túnica que tenía y vio a Lune entonces dijo.

Minos: Lune encárgate mientras estoy ausente entendido - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El mencionado solo dio una reverencia y dijo.

Lune: no se preocupe señor Minos, le prometo que haré bien mi trabajo - l decía de forma respetuosa.

Minos solo asintió, entonces de inmediato Lune se puso la túnica que tenía Minos, y precedió a sentarse en el puesto de éste.

Entonces Minos le dijo a Esdeath que lo siguiera, está sin más opción lo siguió, dejando a Lune para que procediera a seguir con el trabajo de Minos.

Planeta de Hellsing.

Durante su estadía en dicho planeta el Saiyajin había establecido una buena relación con Seras, ya que la vampiresa tenía una personalidad muy agradable, por otro lado con Integra la cosa era diferente ya que ella no era fácil, mas que todo a su personalidad, pero el Saiyajin debió admitir que ella era una mujer de armas a tomar, ya que era gran líder militar, y excelente estratega, todos sus hombres la respectava, y no cuestionaban sus órdenes.

Entonces un día Integra fue personalmente a supervisar uno sucesos extraños que había estado ocurriendo un pueblo alejado, ella estaba siendo acompañada de Seras, el Saiyajin también decidió acompañarlas, Integra sin más opción acepto, ya que quería ver la habilidades del Saiyajin en persona, y además de saber si era verdad lo que decía de el, o era puras mentiras, por su parte Reifa solo premiación en mansión leyendo sus libros, ya que no le interesaba lo que sucedía en esté planeta.

Integra y Seras iban subir al helicóptero, pero vieron qué el Saiyajin no las seguía, pero antes que pudiera preguntar el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: no se preocupe yo las seguiré, así que sigan sin mí - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres no le dieron importancia así que subieron al helicóptero, cuando esté comenzó a despegar, vieron que el Saiyajin estaba flotando en aire, así este comenzo seguirlas.

Después de una hora de vuelo, por fin había llegado a su destino, cuál era un pequeño pueblo muy alejado en la parte este del país.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó junto con el Saiyajin sin que nadie se dieran cuenta a excepción de Integra y Seras.

La líder de la organización Hellsing fue directo con la persona que estaba encargada, está le comenzó a decir lo que había estado sucediendo, ya que al parecer algo extraño estaba sucediendo en pueblo.

Ya que por alguna extraña razón los habitantes se mataban entre sí, y las personas que había muerto por alguna extraña razón, había resucitado, y atacaba las demás personas, y ciclo se repetía.

Integra ya tenía sospecha de los he estaba sucediendo, así que tomo en mando de la operación y con un tono autoritario dijo.

Integra: a partir de hora la organización Hellsing se va a encargar de este asunto, así que despejen el área - lo decía de forma autoritaria.

El jefe de policía iba a protestar, pero cuando vio la mirada de Integra se paralizó y permanencio en silencio, u sin más opción dio la orden de retirada.

El Saiyajin solo observaba asombrado, en la forma que Integra había tomado el mandó, sin que nadie la cuestionarse, debía admitir que se sentía un poco atraído por eso.

Cuando finalmente había quedado solo los 3, Integra habló.

Integra: Seras ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que busca y destruye - lo decía forma autoritaria.

Será: si Integra-sama - lo decía forma respetuosa.

Pero cuando Seras iba proceder a entrar al pueblo, ambas vieron que el Saiyajin ya estaba dirigiéndose a la entrada del pueblo, Seras lo iba a detener pero fue detenido por Integra, ya que está algo curiosa dijo.

Integra: déjalo vamos seguirlo mejor, a ver qué hace, esto será una gran oportunidad de ver sus habilidades - lo decía algo curiosa.

Seras: está segura Integra-sama - lo decía algo dudosa.

Integra no dijo nada y procedió a seguir al Saiyajin, Integra sin más opción decidió seguir a su señora, ya que su deber era de protegerla.

Ya dentro del pueblo, el Saiyajin podía ver rastro de sangre por todos lados, además de ver cuerpo mutilado, el permanecía en silencio por dicha escena, no era algo que le afectaba ya que el había visto mucho iguales, en incluso peores.

Así que procedió a seguir con su camino ignorando su al rededor, detrás de él venía Integra y Seras, ella también vieron dicho escena, a igual que el Saiyajin no le afecto en nada, ya que también estaba acostumbradas al ver algo así, pero lo que tenía más curioso a al líder de la organización Hellsing, era que el Saiyajin se dirigía a un lugar específico, sin presta atención a lo que lo rodea, como si no le importará al su alrededor.

Lo que más le parecía extraño tanto a Integra como a Seras, era que en ningún momento se había topado con ningún ghoul, o algo parecido.

Y después de unos minutos por fin vieron que el Saiyajin se había detenido cerca de lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa humilde, ella también se detuvieron, cuando Integra iba preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, vieron que fueron rodeados por un ejército de ghoul, al parecer era más de 300, Seras al ver esto de inmediato se posiciono en guardia lista para atacar, pero fue detenida por Integra y dijo.

Integra: por el momento solo permanece quieta sin hacer nada - lo decía de forma sería.

Seras: que quiere decir Integra-sama, no ve que estamos rodea…..

Pero pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Integra señaló al Saiyajin, la vampiresa entonces decidió ver al Saiyajin.

Vio que este había extendido su mano derecha con su dedo índice, entonces vio que de un momento a otro un rayo de color rojizo salió del dedo del Saiyajin, que fue directo hacía los ghouls, pero para su sorpresa, al igual que Integra el rayo de color rojizo comenzó a atravesar las cabezas de cada uno de los ghoul, y después de unos segundos todo había caído.

Esto habia dejado sin palabras a las dos mujeres, pero antes que pudiera decir algo vieron que el Saiyajin procedió a entrar en la pequeña casa, así lo dos mujeres solo decidieron seguirlo.

Cuando entraron los 3 vieron una escena muy particular, ya que vieron como una pequeña niña estaba tenía sus colmillos clavado en alguien, Seras al ver de inmediato iba atacar, ya que cría que ella era la responsable de lo que había sucedido, pero fue detenida por el Saiyajin, ya que este dijo.

Goku: ella no es la responsable de ésto, si no a la sujeto que estaba mordiendo - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Integra solo veía ésto con una expresión seria, entonces después de unos segundos vieron como el vampiro que estaba siendo mordido por la niña, este comenzo a desaparecer, después de eso la niña dijo.

Niña: su sangre era muy asquerosa - lo decía con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba su boca.

Los presentes pudieron ver la apariencia de aquella, niña te notaron que estaba en una etapa prepubescente, tiene ojos carmesí y un cabello rubio, lo está atado en dos colas con tres cintas de cola negra, idénticas que se usan como cintas, además de tener un atuendo de una estudiante, está lo miraba con una sonrisa, entonces Integra de puso adelante y con una voz sería dijo.

Integra: quién eres tú - lo decía de forma autoritaria.

Le pequeña solo mantenía su sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: no eres de este planeta, se puede saber que haces aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

Tanto Integra como Seras se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, en cambio la niña aún mantenía su sonrisa y entonces comenzó hablar.

Niña: como se esperaba del Hakai-shin Sama, en efecto no soy de este planeta, déjeme que me presenté como es debido, mi nombre es Mina Tepes, y soy la reina de vampiros de mi planeta de origen - lo decía de forma respetuosa, pero mantenía su sonrisa.

Integra: que quieres decir con la reina vampira - lo decía algo sorprendida.

Mina solo miró a Integra con una sonrisa y entonces comenzó hablar.

Mina: así como lo escuchaste niña, yo soy la reina vampiro de mi planeta de origen, que creíste que solo en esta planeta hay vampiros, está muy equivocada ya que en universo hay muchas planetas que alberga vampiros - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Integra se molestó que la fuera llamado niña, ya que no le gustaba ser subestimada, pero antes que pudiera contestar vio que alguien puso una mano se si hombro, cuando vio que quién se trataba del Saiyajin, el le estaba sonriendo entonces dijo.

Goku: déjame que yo me encargue si Integra - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Integra solo miró y con un suspiro dijo.

Integra: has lo que quieras - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin solo le sonrió entonces miró a Mina y con una expresión seria dijo.

Goku: ahora me dirás qué haces en este planeta, y espero que tú respuesta sea convincente, porque si no es así ya sabrás lo que te espera - lo decía de forma autoritaria.

Integra se sorprendió en forma en que había hablado el Saiyajin, ya que durante estos días que a estado conviviendo con el, nunca tomó esa actitud, entonces recordó lo que había dicho tanto el namekiano como Reifa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que Mina con una voz alegre comenzó hablar.

Mina: no se preocupe Hakai-shin Sama, no vine a buscar problema en este planeta, solo vine a para darle una invitación - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: una invitación - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina: así quiero que venga a mi planeta de origen - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: ves directo al grano - lo decía de forma enojada.

De inmediato el Saiyajin pasó a su transformación de super Saiyajin 2, las presenté al ver la transformación del Saiyajin se sorprendieron, pero ma que todo podía sentir el gran poder que ejercía, ya que el ambiente su puso muy pesado, además también podía sentir una gran presión, afortunadamente el Saiyajin solo ejercía el poder necesario para así perjudicar a Integra, ya que apesar de todo ella seguía siendo humana, Mina al ver que las cosas se estaba poniendo complicada no le quedó más que otra que decir su motivo de porque está aquí.

Mina: de acuerdo Hakai-shin Sama, diré el motivo de porque estoy aquí - lo decía algo nerviosa.

Entonces el Saiyajin se volvió a su estado basé, haciendo que el ambiente regresará a la normalidad, Mina al ver esto suspiro de alivio y comenzó a hablar.

Mina: veré Hakai-shin Sama, el motivo de porque estoy acá es porque necesito de su ayuda - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: mi ayuda - lo decía forma sería.

Mina: así es Hakai-shin Sama, verá en mi planeta nosotros los vampiros hemos estado escondiendo de los humanos por mucho tiempo sin ocasiónar ningún problema, y finalmente tratando de terminar los centenarios años de aislamiento, y finalmente puede consigue permiso para construir un distrito donde habitarán vampiros El Bund como así lo llamamos, se construyó al frente a las costas de un país en mi planeta por el pago de la totalidad de la deuda nacional de su gobierno, luego finalmente revela al mundo la existencia de los vampiros y su deseo de que ambas razas vivan en paz. Desafortunadamente, en el proceso aparecieron organizaciones opositoras que intentan matarme e interferir con mi deseo de que ambas razas puedan vivir en paz - lo decía con una voz triste.

Goku: ya veo lo que tratas de hacer me parece muy bien, tratar de que ambas raza vivan en paz, pero dime cómo supiste que estoy en este planeta, y además como hiciste para a llegar aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

Mina: créame no fue fácil de encontrarlo, ya que tuve que pedir información a cierto amigo mío, para que pudiera localizarlo, y además de que permitiría venir a este planeta - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Esté le pareció muy curioso a la vez sospechoso, entonces dijo.

Goku: y se puede saber quién es ese amigo del que hablas - lo decía de forma sería.

Mina: se llama Rondin y es dueño de bar muy conocido en mundo sobrenatural - lo decía con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin por alguna extraña razón le sonaba ese nombre, pero no recordaba en donde lo había escuchado, entonces el hablo.

Goku: de acuerdo te ayudaré, pero tendrá que esperar unos días ya que primero tengo que hacer algo en este planeta - lo decía de forma sería.

Mina al escuchar que el Saiyajin le iba ayudar de inmediato sonrio y dijo.

Mina: muchas gracias Hakai-shin Sama, no sabe cuánto me alegra saber que me va ayudar con mi problema - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Tanto Integra como Seras había escuchado la conversación que tuvo el Saiyajin con Mina, estaba algo sorprendidas ya que no sabía que decir, ya que era muy díficil de creé.

Por su parte Mina estaba satisfecha de saber que podía contar con la ayuda del Hakai-shin, entonces el Saiyajin habló.

Goku: si no hay más nada que hablar, me retiro - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina al escuchar eso de inmediato dijo.

Mina: Hakai-shin Sama, no me acompañará de inmediato - lo decía algo preocupada.

Goku: lo siento, pero antes de irme de este planeta tengo un asunto que atender, así que puede retirarte - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina: bueno Hakai-shin Sama, lo que pasa es que no puedo regresar a mi planeta, y tenía la certeza de que usted me iba acompañar de inmediato - lo decía algo nerviosa.

Al Saiyajin al escuchar eso de inmediato suspiro y dijo.

Goku: eso significa que tendrá que esperar a que yo me vaya de este planeta - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina: al parecer si señor - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Entonces el Saiyajin miró Integra, para que opinaba de ésto, ella al ver que el Saiyajin la estaba mirando solo suspiro y dijo.

Integra: de acuerdo puede quedarse en mi casa, como mi invitada - lo decía con una expresión aburrida.

El Saiyajin solo le sonrió y dijo.

Goku: gracias Integra, ahora todos ustedes agarre una parte de mi cuerpo - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

A las mujeres le precio extraña la petición del Saiyajin, entonces este habló.

Goku: es para teletransportarnos a la mansión de Integra - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Integra: acaso tienes esa habilidad - lo decía algo sorprendida.

Goku: y muchas de la que crees, así que apresurense - lo de decía con una media sonrisa.

Sin más opción Integra y Seras pusieron sus manos en hombro del Saiyajin, por su parte Mina agarro el brazo libre del Saiyajin y lo abrazó, entonces el Saiyajin a ver que yo todos lo había sujetando y de inmediato se teletransportaron hacía la mansión Hellsing.

Planeta Kenichi.

Se podría ver a Mikumo con una sonrisa, ya que estaba cargando a sus dos hijos, el había decidió volver otro vez a su templo junto con dos hijos, ya que cría que era mejor lugar para protegerlos.

Se encontraba cantándole una canción de cuna cuando de momento pudo escuchar la voz de alguien conocido.

Voz misteriosa: que hermoso bebes, lo que tú tienes Mikumo - lo decía de forma alegre.

Cuando Mikumo vio de quién se trataba sorprendida dijo.

Mikumo: Senzui - lo decía forma preocupada.

Senzui es un hombre delgado y alto, tiene el pelo negro a una longitud que alcanza a tocar su espalda, con 6 mechones que sobresalen a los costados de su cara y otros 2 por el frente, lleva ropas que le dan una apariencia de modernidad, llevando también una cota de malla por debajo de la especie de abrigo que lleva, protege sus brazos y piernas con protectores similares a los que lleva Hayato, además de una especie de zapatos que le permiten desenvolverse en sus habilidades de Ninja, sin ser muy duros para poder utilizar los dedos, el le estaba sonriendo a Mikumo y con una sonrisa dijo.

Senzui: me gustaría hablar contigo en estos momento Mikumo, sobre los bebés que tienes en tus brazos - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Mikumo al escuchar eso se alarmó, ya que sabía muy bien, que esto podía ser muy peligroso, en especial para sus hijos, entonces con una expresión molesta dijo.

Mikumo: no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que puedes retirarte - lo decía con una expresión enojada.

Senzui solo permanecia con sus sonrisa, entonces cambio una expresión más seria y dijo.

Senzui: lo siento pero no pudo hacer eso, asi que vas a colaborar conmigo, o tendré que usar la fuerza - lo decía con una expresión seria.

De inmediato Mikumo se puso alerta apartó sus hijos, y de inmediato se puso en guardia, Senzui al ver esto dijo.

Senzui: así lo quisiste Mikumo, luego no te arrepientas de lo que vaya a suceder después - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Así Senzui también tomó una postura de pelea, y se lanzó hacía Mikumo.

Fin del capítulo

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme sus comentarios para saber si le gusto el capítulo de hoy.

Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	36. Chapter 36

Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18 capitulo 35.

Planeta De Kenichi.

Mikumo estaba teniendo un feroz combate contra Senzui, el combate de ambos super maestro avanzado estaba siendo reñida, ya que ninguna de los dos cedía.

Senzui: no por nada eres una de las Sombra De Los Nueve Puños De Yami, mejor conocida como El Puño Embrujado, pero desafortunadamente tu estás en desventaja o me equivoco Mikumo - lo decía con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su pose de pelea.

Mikumo no respondió nada ya que ella sabía que él tenía razón, ya que no solo tenía que protegerse a si misma, si no también a sus hijos, entonces comenzó hablar.

Mikumo: que es lo que quieres con mis hijos - lo decía algo molesta, mientras mantenía su pose de pelea.

Senzui: umm creí que yo lo sabías Mikumo, no por algo eres miembro de Yami - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Mikumo al escuchar abrió su ojos de la impresión y dijo.

Mikumo: no voy permitir, tendrá que matarme primero - lo decía con una expresión enojada.

Senzui: aún que me gustaría eso, pero lastimosamente no puedo hacerlo, ya que tú eres alguien muy valioso para nosotros, así que no voy matarte, pero eso sí me llevaré a tus hijos - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambos Súper Maestro Avanzado siguieron con su batalla, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Mikumo comenzaba a cansarse, ya que ella aún no estaba recuperada del todo, esto fue notado por Senzui y con una sonrisa dijo.

Senzui: al parecer no te recuperado del todo del parto de tus hijos, la verdad estoy sorprendido ya que apesar de eso aún sigues luchando a mi nivel, pero aún si esto debe acabar de inmediato ya que no puedo perder mucho tiempo contigo - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Mikumo: y creé que te voy a dejar que…

Pero no Mikumo no pudo terminar ya que Senzui aprovecho el descuido de ella, y acercó de una rápido movimiento sorprendiendo a Mikumo.

Ella trató de moverse pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Senzui en rápido movimiento sacó algo que tenía guardado dentro de camisa, el de inmediato lo apretó con su mano y le arrojó un polvo a Mikumo, ella instintivamente trató de cubrirse pero fue tarde, ya que le había arrojado Senzui llegó a su rostro.

Cuando le polvo hizo contacto con Mikumo ella de inmediato comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y algo paralizado, y como pudo dijo.

Mikumo: que fue lo que me hiciste - lo decía algo cansada.

Senzui solo le sonrió y dijo.

Senzui: solo te arrojé un polvo especial, tranquila no te hará nada malo, solo te paralizará tu cuerpo por unas horas - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Entonces este se acercó a Mikumo y le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, así está escupió algo de sangre y cayendo al suelo, Senzui al ver lo que hizo solo sonrio y dijo.

Senzui: esto fue por haberte negado, ya que si no lo fuera echó, ésto no hubiera pasado - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces fue directo hacia los hijos de Mikumo, ella al ver que Senzui se estaba acercando a donde sus hijos como pudo trataba de moverse pero le era imposible, Senzui al ver esto solo le sonrió y dijo.

Senzui: vaya que si eres fuerte Mikumo, espero que tus hijos sean al menos la mitad de habilidoso que tú, pero tranquila no les voy hacer nada, aún qué si llegan a morir durante su entrenamiento eso no será culpa mía, ya que no fueron lo suficientemente actos para ser la nueva generación de Yami - lo decía con una media sonrisa

Mikumo como podía se arrastraba pero solo impotente solo podía ver cómo Senzui tomaba a sus hijos para llevárselos, alzando su mano y como pudo dijo.

Mikumo: no no te los lleve por favor - lo decía a duras penas y arrastrada en el suelo.

Senzui solo la miraba y con una media sonrisa dijo.

Senzui: pero que dices Mikumo, esto lo hacemos por el verdadero sentido de las artes marciales, y tu más que nadie lo sabe, no es así Mikumo - lo decía con una media sonrisa, mientras tenía cargado a los bebés.

Entonces este comenzo alejarse de Mikumo con, ella solo podía ver cómo este se alejaba con sus hijos, y con una últimas palabras antes de caer inconciente dijo.

Mikumo: Goku, no dejes que se lleven a nuestra hijos...

Con esa última palabra Mikumo cayó inconciente, Senzui alcanzó al escuchar ese nombre, y algo curioso dijo.

Senzui: con que Goku, ese debe ser el nombre del padre de tus hijos, pero en donde estaba escuchando ese nombre, bueno da igual ya que no creo que sean problema para nosotros - lo decía con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía a los bebés.

Entonces Senzui se fue del lugar, con los hijos del Saiyajin dejando a Mikumo inconciente.

Planeta Hellsing.

Se podía ver a la asistente del Saiyajin la Ten-shin Reifa leyendo su libro de Icha Icha de edición especial, ella se había quedado en la mansión, ya que le parecía aburrido ir a esa cosas.

Ella estaba muy contenta leyendo su libro si que nadie la interrupiera, hasta que un momento a otro su bastón comenzó a brillar, al Ten-shin y algo molesta dijo.

Reifa: y ahora que será, esperó que sea algo importante - lo decía algo molesta mientras toma su bastón.

Cuando por fin tomó el bastón ella comenzó a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando finalmente terminó de ver lo que había sucedido cambio su expresión a una más seria y dijo.

Reifa: esto si va hacer un gran problema, Goku-sama debe enterarse de inmediato - lo decía de forma sería.

Y en es momento el Saiyajin había aparecido junto con Integra, Sera y finalmente Mina, Reifa dejo su libro en sillón donde estaba sentada y acercó al Saiyajin.

Este al ver que su asistente se estaba acercando con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku: oh Reifa que bueno verte, dime cómo las has pasado durante las horas que estuvimos - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Pero el Saiyajin vio que la Ten-shin no le respondió, al contrario el pudo ver qué ella tenía una expresión más seria de lo normal, entonces dijo.

Goku: ocurre algo Reifa - lo decía algo confundido.

Por su lado Integra y Mina solo veia ésto en silencio, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que el ambiente se había puesto algo tensó.

En cambio Sera vio que libro que había dejado la Ten-shin y algo curiosa dijo.

Sera: que este libro, se llama Icha Icha edición especial - lo decía algo curiosa, mientras tomaba el libro.

Entonces ella comenzó a leer el libro, por su parte Reifa solo miró al Saiyajin y con una expresión seria dijo.

Reifa: Goku-sama surgió un problema - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Goku: que clase de problema - lo decía algo curioso.

Reifa: es señorita Mikumo y sus hijos - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin al escuchar eso de inmediato cambio su expresión a una más seria y preocupada, entonces dijo.

Goku: que fue lo que pasó a ella, y mis hijos - lo decía con una expresión seria, pero a la vez preocupado.

Sin más opción Reifa decidió contarle lo que había sucedido con Mikumo y sus hijos, cuando el Saiyajin escucho eso bajo su mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

Por otro lado tanto Integra como Mina e incluso la misma Sera al escuchar que el Saiyajin tenía hijos se sorprendieron, Integra dijo.

Integra: así que ya estás casado y además de que tiene…

Puro no pudo terminar ya que el área comenzó a temblar, pero no solo en ese lugar ya que todo el planeta comenzó temblar, esto sorprendió y asustó a la presente a excepto Reifa.

El Saiyajin comenzó a liberará todo poder en su estado basé, y con fuerte grito paso al super Saiyan fase 3, haciendo que su poder se siente en gran parte del universo, esto alarmó a Reifa, ya qué ella creía que el Saiyajin se iba a salir de control como la última vez que tuvo que intervenir, y eso es algo que no podía permitir, ya que si combinaba su transformación de super Saiyajin 3 con la energía Hakai como se había dicho Whiss esto podía ser muy peligroso para el universo.

Por su parte Integra Sera y Mina al ver la transformación del Saiyajin se sorprendieron por la apariencia que había tomado el Saiyajin, ya que era muy diferente a la que vieron hacé poco, pero eso no era lo único que pudieron sentir, ya que también sintieron que la presión que ejercía el Saiyajin era muy poderosa, ya que casi no podía respirar, además que sentía que podía ser aplastada por dicha presión.

Reifa iba a detener al Saiyajin, pero este en rápido movimiento despegó en vuelo, destruyendo por completo el techo de la mansión.

Ya en el aire el Saiyajin se concentró en buscar la presencia de Mikumo, y cuando la encontró de inmediato se teletransporto, así desapareciendo del lugar.

Reifa que el Saiyajin había desaparecido del lugar solo suspiro y dijo.

Reifa: que más da, que pasé lo que tenga que pasar - lo decía con suspiro de cansancio.

Mina fue la primera en que se recupero del shock y dijo.

Mina: mucho gusto señorita Reifa ese es nombre, déjeme que me presenté yo soy…..

No pudo terminar ya que Reifa la interrupio y dijo.

Reifa: yo sé quién eres Mina Teppes, ahorremos tiempo que es lo que quieres - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina al escuchar eso se tensó, así que sin más opción habló.

Mina: quién es Mikumo, y también es verdad el Hakai-shin Sama ya está casado y tiene hijos - lo decía algo curiosa.

Reifa miró a la vampiresa y dijo.

Reifa: lo siento pero eso el algo que no te puedo contar - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mina al escuchar solo tuvo que quedarse callada, por su parte Integra se acercó a la Ten-shin dijo.

Integra: a donde fue ese idiota - lo decía de forma sería.

Reifa: lo más probable es que fue con la señorita Mikumo - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Integra: y cuando llegue a donde ella, qué ocurrirá después - lo decía algo curiosa.

Reifa: la verdad no sé - lo decía de forma sería.

Planeta Kenichi.

El Saiyajin había llegado al templo donde vivía Mikumo, y de inmediato comenzó a mirar a todos lados vió a al mujer tirada, así que de inmediato se acercó a ella pero antes deshizo su transformación de super Saiyajin 3.

El Saiyajin de inmediato tomó a Mikumo con sus manos y de inmediato comenzó a decir.

Goku: Mikumo por favor reacciona por favor - lo decía con un tono preocupado, mientras aún tenía a Mikumo en sus manos.

La mujer podía sentir que alguien la estaba llamando, y poco a poco comenzó abril sus ojos pero su vista aún estaba borrosa, pero reconocía ésa, cuando escucho de quién se trataba dijo, extendiendo su mano dijo.

Mikumo: Goku eres tú - lo decía algo cansada, y con sus mano extendida.

El Saiyajin tomo su mano y dijo con una media sonrisa dijo.

Goku: así es Mikumo soy yo - lo decía con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía sostenida la mano de Mikumo.

Cuando Mikumo confirmo que era el Saiyajin está comenzó a llorar, y dijo.

Mikumo: Goku se lo llevaron se llevaron a nuestro hijos, por favor rescatarlos, es lo único bueno que echó en mi vida, si les llegará a pasar algo, yo no sé qué haría - lo decía entre lágrimas.

El Saiyajin solo le limpió las lágrimas, entonces cargo a Mikumo en estilo nupcial, y procedió a dirigirse al hogar de Mikumo, entonces este miró a mujer, y con una sonrisa que le dedicó a ella le dijo.

Goku: no te preocupe Mikumo, ya que juró que nada les pase a nuestros hijos, y los traeré cuanto antes - le decía con una sonrisa.

Mikumo al ver la sonrisa del Saiyajin lo le dijo.

Mikumo: gracias - le decía con una media sonrisa.

Entonces el Saiyajin preocedio y beso la frente de Mikumo, ella al sentir el besó del Saiyajin sintió una agradable sensación que hizo que estás poco a poco volviera a dormir.

Cuando el Saiyajin vio que ella se había quedado solo le sonrió y precedió a entrar a la casa, llevó a Mikumo a su habitación, de inmediato la acostó en su cama y la arropó con una sábana, y de inmediato salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Cuando ya estaba afuera cambio una expresión más seria y de enojó, iba a proceder a concentrarse para buscar a sus hijos cuando escucho alguien muy conocido por el.

Hayato: Goku - lo decía de forma sería.

De inmediato el Saiyajin vio como sus amigo había aparecido, entonces esté lo miro y dijo.

Goku: Hayato que hacés aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

El super maestro avanzado legendarios se acercó a su amigo y le dijo.

Hayato: tuve un mal presentimiento, y con lo que pasó con Shizuha, no pude evitar estar preocupado, que fue lo que había ocurrió aquí - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin sabía que podía confiar en Hayato, ya que el demostrado ser una gran amigo y gran persona, entonces lo miro y dijo.

Goku: esta bien Hayato te contaré, ya que yo puedo confiar en ti - le decía de forma sería.

Hayato solo asintió, entonces el Saiyajin decidió contarle que había sucedido hace poco en este lugar, el super hombre invisible, al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin apretó los puños, y se podía ver con una expresión enojada y entonces dijo.

Hayato: así que Yami, eso maldito se está moviendo, no esperaba que atacará a unos de sus miembros, más sobretodo arrebatarle un hijo a su madre, pobre Mikumo cómo está ella - lo decía algo enojado.

Goku: ella estará bien, pero no puedo perder tiempo Hayato, debo ir por mis hijos - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Hayato: eso lo sé amigo, así que déjame ayudarte en ésto, es lo más que pueda hacer después que tú me ayudaste - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin miró al Hayato, el iba a negarse, pare poco tiempo que se había conocido sabía muy bien que no iba a recibir no como respuesta, entonces solo pudo decir.

Goku: está bien Hayato aceptaré tu ayuda, pero lo que verás ahora quiero que lo mantengas en secreto - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Hayato: no te preocupe no diré nada - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

El Saiyajin solo le sonrió entonces este cerró sus ojos y comenzó a buscar la presencia de sus hijos, y después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos dijo.

Goku: ya los encontré, rápido Hayato toma mi mano - lo decía de forma sería.

Hayato no pregunto nada y solo tomó la mano del Saiyajin, entonces este usó su teletransportación, así ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

En unos kilómetros a larga distancia se podía ver una lo que parecía ser una base abandonada, pero era falso ya que este lugar era muchos cuarteles que Yami tenía alrededor del planeta.

Senzui había llegado hace varios minutos con los hijos de Mikumo y el Saiyajin, los dejó en una habitación de la base, cuando finalmente estaba a solas escucho una risa extraña.

Voz misteriosa: KAKAKAKAKAKA, no crei que lo hicieras.

Entonces Senzui vio que desde las sombras salió alguien, este era un hombre de una estatura algo baja que portaba una extraña mascara, además que en unas de sus manos tiene una fruta, Senzui cuando vio de quién se trataba dijo.

Senzui: a eres tú Jenazad o mejor dicho el Puño del dios demonio - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Efectivamente se trataba de Jenazad una de las Sombra Nueve Puños de Yami mejor conocido como el puño del dios demonio, el mencionado solo mantenía su risa moralmente desequilibrada, entonces paró de reí y dijo.

Jenazad: estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo muchacho - lo decía con voz algo alegre mientras comía la fruta que tenía.

Senzui: que te refieres con eso - lo decía algo curioso.

Jenazad: a lo que me refiero chico, es que no vas tener problema más adelante con ella - lo decía con voz algo alegre.

Senzui: eso no importa, ella tarde con que temprano deberá entender, que las que importa es nuestro cometido, no importa el sacrificio que hagamos - lo decía de forma sería.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA esto será muy divertido, entonces que harás con los niños - lo decía voz algo alegre.

Senzui: eso lógico, hay que prepararlo cuando llegue el momento, si son igual de talentoso como su madre, es posiblemente que dentro de algunos años Yami contará con grandes maestros en el futuro - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA a quien engañas chico, los quiero utilizar como máquina reproducción cuando sea el momento no es así - lo decía con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Senzui solo miró a Jenazad y con una media sonrisa dijo.

Senzui: es lo más probable - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Jenazad: bueno has lo que quieras, yo me llevaré al niño y lo entrenare, lo volveré una verdadera máquina de matar - lo decía con voz alegre.

Senzui: me parece muy bien - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Jenazad: y que harás con la niña - lo decía con voz algo alegre, pero a la vez curioso.

Senzui: la llevaré con Akira Hongo - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Jenazad: ohhh con el puño de dios, interesante - lo decía algo sorprendido.

Los dos seguía hablado, cuando en momento a otro sintieron dos presencias muy poderosa, cuando Senzui vio en monitor de quién se trataba se sorprendió ya que vió a dos hombres uno de ellos es conocido para el, pero no conocía el otro entonces dijo.

Senzui: es Hayato Furunji, que hacé aquí, y además quién es la persona que lo acompaña - lo decía algo sorprendido.

Cuando Jenazad escucho lo que dijo Senzui se echó a reí y dijo.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA, así que ese monstruo está aquí eso lo hace más divertido - lo decía con una sonrisa macabra.

Senzui: déjate de juegos, esto serío si el está aquí es por algo, pero quién diablo es el sujeto que lo acompaña - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Entonces de inmediato recordo algo y dijo.

Senzui: ahora que recuerdo Mikumo antes de desmayarse ella menciono un nombre dijo Goku no dejes que se lleven a nuestra hijos, acosó el será el padre de ellos - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Jenazad: y a quien le importa si el padre o no, lo que importa es que podemos acabar con Hayato en estos momento - lo decía con una voz alegre.

Senzui: y estás seguro de nosotros dos podemos acabar con el y el otro sujeto - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA, tenemos la ventaja - lo decía con una sonrisa macabra.

Senzui: ohhh ya veo tienes razón - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto el Saiyajin junto con Hayato había llegado a la instalaciones de Yami, Hayato se había sorprendido de como es que había llegado tan rápido en este lugar, ya que un momento a otro estaba en el templo de mi Mikumo y ahora estaban aquí, el quería preguntarle al Saiyajin pero dejo eso de una lado ya que lo primordial era rescatar a los bebés.

Por su parte el Saiyajin solo movía su cabeza por todos lados en busca de la presencia de sus hijos, y cuando finalmente los encontré se dirigió hacía ellos.

Hayato decidió seguir al Saiyajin, durante su camino fueron abordados por muchos soldados, pero el Saiyajin de rápido movimiento acabo con todos dejándolos malheridos, Hayato se sorprendió de la forma en que el Saiyajin se había movido para acabar con todo los soldados, ya que no pudo ver los movimientos de éste, y se dio cuenta que el guardaba mucho más secreto.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a había llegado a su destino, el Saiyajin vio a una persona este era Senzui, el Saiyajin comenzó a mirar a todos lados y dijo.

Goku: dile al otro sujeto que salga de su escondite - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Esto sorprendió un punto Senzui, entonces con una sonrisa dijo.

Senzui: vaya me sorprende, tu debés ser Goku por casualidad eres el padre de los hijos de Mikumo - lo decía con una sonrisa.

Goku: así es, y mejor te recomiendo que me los entregué de inmediato, ya que si lo haces prometo que tú castigo no vas ser tan doloroso - lo decía con una expresión enojada.

Senzui solo sonrio y dijo.

Senzui: vaya que miedo, y que harás si me niego - lo decía con una sonrisa confiada.

Senzui solo veía al Saiyajin con una sonrisa, pero en un momento a otro vio que alguien lo estaba agarrando del cuello, esto lo sorprendió ya que nunca pudo ver en qué momento se había movido el Saiyajin, entonces este dijo.

Goku: si no la hacés dejaras de existir - lo decía con una expresión enojada.

Entonces el Saiyajin comenzó a crear una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano libre, todos al ver lo que estaba haciendo el Saiyajin se había sorprendido, ya que podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía acumulada en esa esfera, cuando el Saiyajin estaba a punto de arrojarsela a Senzui alguien lo había pateado en la cara, cuando vio de quién se trataba vio a una persona con una extraña mascara, Hayato lo reconoció y dijo.

Hayato: eres tú Jenazad que es lo que hace aquí - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA, vaya Hayato aún me recuerdas que conmovedor - lo decía con voz algo alegre.

Hayato iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el Saiyajin, ya que dijo.

Goku: Hayato por favor ve por mis hijos, ellos se encuentran en esa dirección, yo me encargaré de ellos - lo decía de forma sería, mientras señalaba a una dirección.

Hayato: está seguro Goku - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin solo asintió, entonces Hayato sin más opción dijo.

Hayato: de acuerdo confió en ti Goku, pero ten cuidado con ellos, no te vayas a confiar - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: no te preocupe por eso Hayato - lo decía de forma sería.

Hayato solo asintió y de inmediato fue a la dirección donde le señalo el Saiyajin, Jenazad al ver esto iba a detener a Hayato, pero mandado a volar por una patada que le propinó el Saiyajin, así Hayato dejando el lugar, cuando el Saiyajin quedó con miembros de Yami dijo.

Goku: ahora van sentir lo que es verdadero infierno - lo decía con una expresión enojada.

Los dos por alguna extraña razón sintieron un escalofrío por sus espaldas, pero de inmediato hicieron sus respectivas posé de pelea y se lanzaron hacía el Saiyajin.

Goku al ver que los dos maestros se lanzaron hacía el no movió ni un músculo, solo dejó que se acercaran a el.

Así recibiendo el ataque de ambos maestro, cuando los dos miembros de Yami al ver que el Saiyajin había recibido sus respectivos ataques de lleno, creyeron que algo andaba mal, pero entonces se dieron demasiado tarde que sus ataques no tuvieron ningún efecto en el Saiyajin, ya que este dijo.

Goku: eso es todo, solo son basuras - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Pero los dos maestros no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el Saiyajin en rápido movimiento se puso de espaldas de ellos, y les propinó a cada uno codazo así lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared a cada uno, y dijo.

Goku: ahora viene sus castigo, por haber lastimado a alguien muy importante para mí - lo decía con una expresión seria.

Mientras tanto Hayato durante varios minutos estuvo buscando por toda la base a los hijos del Saiyajin, pero no encontraba a nadie, es más no vio a nadie entonces se dió cuenta y dijo.

Hayato: o no puede ser, porque no me di de cuenta antes, tengo que regresar con Goku - lo decía de forma sería.

De inmediato Hayato fue a dirección donde el Saiyajin estaba luchando, después de unos minutos por había llegado y lo que vio lo sorprendió, ya que hay estaba el Saiyajin sosteniendo los cuerpos inconcientes de Senzui y Jenazad, pero no solo eso sí también pudo ver qué sus extremidades estaban doblada no naturalmente, y además que salía demasiada sangre del cuerpo de ellos, Hayato al ver esta escena solo pudo decir.

Hayato: Goku - lo decía algo impresionado.

El Saiyajin al escuchar que Hayato lo había llamado soltó los cuerpos de Senzui y Jenazad, entonces volteó a ver a su amigo, pero cuando vio que este no tenía a sus hijos dijo.

Goku: donde están mis hijos - lo decía algo preocupado.

Hayato negó con la cabeza y dijo.

Hayato: no les encontré por ningún lado al parecer esto fue una distracción para alejarlos de nosotros - lo decía con una expresión seria.

El Saiyajin al escuchar agarro el cuerpo inconciente de Senzui y molesto dijo.

Goku: DIME DONDE ESTÁN MIS HIJOS DILOOOO - lo decía con enojó.

Pero este no respondía, ya que aún seguía inconciente, así que el Saiyajin comenzó a agitarlo para que despierte, pero no despertaba, entonces fue detenido por Hayato y dijo.

Hayato: no creo que le sepa dónde está, es más ninguno de los dos - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: que quieres decir con eso Hayato - lo decía algo enojado.

Entonces Hayato tomo el cuerpo inconciente de Jenazad, con su mano tomó la máscara de este y se la quitó, Hayato al ver la cara de Jenazad solo dijo.

Hayato: como pensaba, el no es Jenazad, y el que tienes tampoco en Senzui, son otras personas - lo decía de forma sería.

El Saiyajin imitó lo que hizo, y se dio cuenta que el sujeto que tenía en agarrado, en realidad no era Senzui si no otra persona, que tenía una mascara de la cara de Senzui, ésto sorprendió al Saiyajin, entonces Hayato se acercó a él y dijo.

Hayato: estos sujetos son del clan del Kuremisago, ya que ellos tienen está habilidad - lo decía de forma sería.

Goku: que quieres decir con eso - lo decía algo molesto.

Hayato: el clan del Kuremisago son maestro del disfraz, ellos pueden imitar perfectamente a una persona, es por eso que me parecía raro de que no hubiera nadie, cuando buscaba a tus hijos, así que me di cuenta de que este era una distracción, los verdaderos escaparon hace mucho tiempo con tus hijos, y dejaron a ésto dos para hacer tiempo - lo decía de forma sería.

Cuando el Saiyajin escucho lo que dijo Hayato, comenzó a enfurecerse el lugar estaba comenzando a temblar por el poder que estaba liberado, Hayato al ver poder que estaba liberado el Saiyajin estaba sorprendido, ya que no cría que el tuviera tanto poder.

Pero eso no es todo, ya que también vio que al Saiyajin lo comenzó a rodear unos rayos de color morado, además de qué todo lo es que estaba alrededor suyo comenzó a desintegrarse, y con fuerte grito el Saiyajin había pasado al super Saiyan 2 combinado con la energía Hakai, destruyendo la base de paso.

Algunos kilómetros a distancia se veía un helicóptero, dentro de este estaba Senzui con los hijos de Saiyajin y Jenazad, ambos a través de un monitor vieron como el Saiyajin había acabado con sus dobles, puede decir que ambos tenía reacciones diferentes, entonces Jenazad comenzó a ríe y dijo.

Jenazad: KAKAKAKAKAKA, al parecer provocamos la ira de monstruo mucho más peligroso que Hayato KAKAKAKAKAKA - lo decía con risa maliciosa.

Senzui solo permanecia en silencio, ya que debía admitir que la habilidades que le había visto al Saiyajin lo sorprendieron, entonces iba hablar, pero una momento sintiera que todo el helicóptero estaba teniendo una fuerte turbulencia, pero eso no fue lo único que pudieron sentir, ya que también notaron que área estaba comenzando a temblar, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ambos escucharon una voz que lo hizo estremecer.

Voz misteriosa: serán mejor que me entregué los hijos de Goku, o si no yo mismo los acabaré aquí y ahora - lo decía de forma sería.

Cuando los dos notaron de quién se trataba vieron a un sujeto de color verde que tenía una antena es su cabeza además de que tenía un traje muy extraño, en efecto se trataba del namekiano, ya que el pudo sentir que el Saiyajin se estaba descontrolado, así que decidió averiguar de porque estaba sucediendo esto, y cuando se dio cuenta decidió actúa de inmediato.

Senzui y Jenazad solo veia al namekiano, ya que se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados, algo le decía a ambos que este sujeto podía ser mucho más peligroso que el Saiyajin, entonces el namekiano volvió hablar.

Piccolo: entonces me los dará sí o no, o tendré que hacerlo por las malas, y créanme soy muy bueno en eso - lo decía con una expresión seria, mientras aún estaba de brazos cruzados.

Los dos maestros por alguna extraña razón sintieron terror por las palabras del namekiano, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer, el namekiano al notar esto solo dijo.

Piccolo: bueno como ustedes quieran, entonces comencemos con la diversión - lo decía con una media sonrisa.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado si es así déjeme sus comentarios así sabré si le gusto.

Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	37. Chapter 37

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

_Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capitulo 36._

 _Planeta de Kenichi._

 _El Saiyajin había liberado una gran cantidad de energía por la rabia de haber sido engañado, además de que había llevado sus hijos._

 _El poder que estaba ejerciendo hacia temblar todo el planeta, no sólo eso sí que también se podía sentir en gran parte del universo._

_Hayato estaba sorprendido y la vez aterrado del poder del Saiyajin, el sabía que él era alguien sumamente fuerte, pero nunca creyó que era si poderoso, entonces escucho una palabras que lo había aterrado más de lo que estaba, ya que provenía del Saiyajin._

 _-LOS MATERE A TODOS, VOY A DESTRUÍ ESTE PLANETA - lo decía Goku en estado de furia incontrolable._

 _Hayato al escuchar eso fue a donde estaba el Saiyajin para tratar de calmarlo, ya que el sabía que estaba dejando controlar por la rabia, pero cuando se estaba acercando a él vió como el Saiyajin había despegado en vuelo, y ya en cielo escucho una palabra que provenía del él._

 _-KAMEEEE - lo decía Goku en furia mientras hacía su técnica insignia._

_Hayato pudo ver cómo el Saiyajin estaba creado un orbe de color celeste, entonces volvió a escuchar._

_-HAMEEEEE - lo decía Goku en estado de furia, mientras aumentaba la energía de su ataque._

_Hayato vio como el orbe de color celeste estaba creciendo más y más, el sentía que si ese ataque impacta en el planeta este sería destruido, y como pudo dijo._

_-ESPERA GOKU VAS DESTRUIR EL PLANETA Y CON ELLO A TUS HIJO Y A MIKUMO - lo decía Hayato de forma desperada._

 _Pero vió que el Saiyajin todavía aumentaba su energía listo para atacar, entonces supo que este iba ser fin, cuando escucho una voz que lo asustó._

_-Al parecer ese idiota se dejó llevar por sus emociones, que decepción - lo decía Piccolo con una semblante serio._

_Entonces Hayato vio al namekiano, se sorprendió por la apariencia de este, pero noto que el tenia a los hijos del Saiyajin, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el namekiano habló._

 _-No hay tiempo de explicar, si no hacemos algo ese idiota va destruir este planeta, así que toma a lo niños yo me encargaré de ésto - lo decía Piccolo con una semblante serio._

_Entonces el namekiano le entrego los hijos del Saiyajin a Hayato, esté no dijo nada, ya que comprendía la situación, así que se alojó lo más que podía._

 _El namekiano vio al Saiyajin y dijo._

_-Ese idiota aún no contarla bien sus emociones, ya que ese poder es capaz de destruir todo este sistema solar, tengo detenerlo - lo decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

_Entonces el namekiano en rápido movimiento el namekiano se quitó su traje de Kaio-shin, revelando y dogi de pelea tradicional, así liberando energía para estar a la par con él Saiyajin._

 _De inmediato puso las manos una frente a la otra, y luego comenzó a carga una esfera de energía amarilla, y de inmediato llevo las manos hacia adelante._

 _Por su lado el Saiyajin aún estado de rabia liberó su ataque insignia sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía._

_-HAAAAAA - lo dijo Goku liberando el Kamehameha en máxima potencia._

_Por su lado el namekiano desencadenando un ataque devastador, dejando una explosión gigante._

_Ambos ataques colisionaron, creando grandes ráfagas de viento, y además el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, dejando de ser un frondoso bosque a un zona rocosa._

_Afortunadamente para el namekiano, el Saiyajin solo estaba usando su fase 2, ya que si estuviera en las fases divinas, o con su energía Hakai, las cosas fuera diferentes._

_Entonces el namekiano ejercicio más poder así desviando en ataque hacía el espacio, así creando una gran explosión iluminado todo el planeta._

_Cuando el Saiyajin iba a reaccionar, para un próximo ataque, vio que el namekiano se posicionó atrás del él, y de rápido movimiento el namekiano le dio un golpe en la nuca, así que cayendo inconciente._

_Así cayendo el Saiyajin, pero antes que impactará el Saiyajin en suelo, el namekiano lo atrapó, entonces dijo._

_-Ya puedes salir - lo decía Piccolo con una semblante serio._

_De inmediato salió Hayato con los hijos del Saiyajin, el había visto todo lo que había pasado, y estaba sin palabras, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el namekiano habló._

_-Antes que nada déjeme que me presenté yo soy Piccolo y soy el Kaio-shin, o mejor conocido como el dios de la creación, y este idiota como sabrás es Son Goku el Hakai-shin o mejor dicho el dios de la destrucción - lo decía Piccolo con un semblante serio._

_Hayato cuando escucho eso, se sorprendió, ya que nunca espero que su amigo fuera un dios, entonces el volvió hablar._

_-Es mejor que lo lleves a donde esa mujer llamada Mikumo, yo me voy encargar de arreglar este desastre - lo decía Piccolo con un semblante serio._

_Hayato solo obedeció y se llevó al Saiyajin junto con sus hijos, cuando el namekiano vio Hayato se fue, solo suspiro y dijo._

_-Eso estuvo cerca, si no fuera venido a tiempo no me imagino que hubiera pasado - lo decía Piccolo con un semblante serio._

 _Con Hayato después de unas horas por fin había llegado al templo de Mikumo, afortunadamente ella estaba aún inconciente, así que puso a sus hijos a lado de ella, lo que más le extrañó fue que en ningún momento ellos había despertado, y mucho menos llorado, por lo que había sucedido._

_Entonces dejó al Saiyajin en la sala para que descanse, pero vió que este poco a poco estaba despertando, cuando por fin despertó, de inmediato se puso en alerta y dijo._

_-Que pasó y dónde estoy - lo decía Goku algo nervioso._

 _Entonces comenzó a mirar en todos lados y vio que estaba en hogar de Mikumo, entonces escucho una voz familiar y le dijo._

_-Así que despertaste Goku - lo decía Hayato con semblante serio._

 _Cuando Goku a su amigo y de inmediato pregunto._

 _-Que fue lo que pasó Hayato y mis hijos - lo decía Goku algo preocupado._

_-No recuerda lo que sucedió - lo decía un Hayato serío._

_El Saiyajin negó con la cabeza y dijo._

_-La verdad no recuerdo nada después de que deje inconsciente a los impostores - lo decía Goku algo preocupado._

_Hayato suspiro, ya que se dió cuenta que el decía la verdad, entonces sin más opción le contó que fue lo que había sucedido después de eso, cuando escucho lo que había sucedido abrió sus ojos de la impresión, y dijo._

_-Dime que no eso no pasó de verdad - lo decía Goku sorprendido._

_-Todos cierto estuviste apunto de destruir este planeta, en momento de rabia - lo decía Hayato con un semblante serio._

_Cuando el Saiyajin escucho eso llevó sus mano en suc cabeza, y comenzó recordar poco a poco lo que había sucedido, y se dio cuenta que si Piccolo no fuera intervenido este planeta fuera sido destituido, y de paso sus hijos junto con Mikumo hubiera muerto._

_Entonces con frustración dijo._

_-Maldición Maldición, en que estaba pensando, como permitir que rabia me dejará controlar, tanto Piccolo como Reifa me lo advirtieron, de que tenía que tener cuidado con mis emociones, porque si no iba ocasiónar muchas tragedia - lo decía Goku algo frustrado y molesto con sigo mismo._

 _Hayato al ver como estaba el Saiyajin, se acercó a él y puso su mano en hombro de este, el Saiyajin al sentir la mano de Hayato lo miró, entonces este comenzo hablar._

_-Es mejor que te tranquilice Goku, ya que con frustrante no logrará nada, lo mejor es que puede hacer, en esto momento, es aprender de esta experiencia, y tratar de que ésto no vuelva a pasar - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, comprendió de inmediato entonces con una media sonrisa le dijo._

_-Tienes razón amigo, al parecer me falta mucho que aprender - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin se paró y procedió a dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba Mikumo y sus hijos, Hayato supo de inmediato que lo mejor era dejar a solas al Saiyajin, así que decidió salir de la casa para dejarlo a solas._

_El Saiyajin procedió a entrar en la habitación de Mikumo, y vio que ella aún estaba dormida, y lado de ella estaba sus hijos, procedió a sentarse en la cama, acarició el cabello de la bella mujer, y momento vio como la uno des sus hijos había despertado, era la pequeña Tomoyo._

_La pequeña cuando vio al Saiyajin extendió su pequeña mano, como queriendo que el Saiyajin la cargará, cosa que hizo de inmediato._

 _Vio a la pequeña como estás le sonreía, y no pudo evitar pensar, lo que hace poco estuvo apunto de hacer, y era algo que lo llenaba de frustración, entonces le dió un pequeño beso en la frente en la niña._

 _La pequeña apenas que sintió el besó del Saiyajin, echo una pequeña risa, ésto hizo que Mikumo despertarse, y cuando vio al Saiyajin junto con sus hijos, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrimas de felicidad y dijo._

 _-Los trajiste - lo decía Mikumo con lágrimas de felicidad._

 _De inmediato la mujer tomó a su otro hijo que aún estaba dormido, el Saiyajin procedió a entregarle la niña a Mikumo, bajo su mirada, cosa que noto Mikumo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el Saiyajin habló._

 _-No fuí yo - lo decía Goku con su mirada baja._

 _Esto sorprendió a Mikumo, entonces vio como el Saiyajin la miró, y noto que esté tenía una mirada triste, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Verás Mikumo estuvo apunto de cometer un grave error, que nunca me lo fuera perdonado - lo decía Goku con una expresión algo triste._

_-A qué te refieres Goku - lo decía Mikumo algo preocupada._

 _El Saiyajin miró a Mikumo y decidió contarle lo que había sucedido, y lo que casi ocasiona, solo por dejarse llevar por la rabia._

 _Mikumo al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, solo llevo su mano al rostro de éste Y dijo._

 _-Yo soy no soy nadie para juzgarte, ya que yo también e echó cosas que no estoy muy orgullosa de ellas, pero no dejé que ésto te atormente, aprende de éste error, ya que ést téo permitirá ser mejor persona - lo decía Mikumo con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía mano en rostro en Goku._

_El Saiyajin solo escuchaba lo que decía Mikumo, ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, el Saiyajin podía sentir que estar al lado de ella, podía ser en verdad quién era, así ambos se acercaron poco a poco._

_Y cuando estaban apuntó de besarse, alguien los interrupio diciendo._

_-Oye Goku allá afuera hay alguien que te está esperando - lo decía Hayato con un tono tranquilo._

 _Cuando Hayato se dio cuenta lo que iba hacer lo dos, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa dijo._

 _-Huy lo siento no quise interrumpir,. jejeje sigan con lo suyo - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa algo nerviosa._

 _Así el Hayato salió de habitación rápidamente, entonces Mikumo algo sorprendida habló._

_-Que hacé Hayato aquí - lo decía Mikumo algo sorprendida._

_-Bueno el vino para ayudarme - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

_-Mmm ya veo, pero me preguntó a quién se refiere con que alguien te está esperando afuera - lo decía Mikumo algo curiosa._

_El Saiyajin solo suspiro, ya que podía sentir de quién se trataba y dijo._

_-Es Piccolo, me imagino que quiere hablar de lo sucedido - lo decía Goku algo cansado._

_Mikumo estaba algo confundida, pero de inmediato recordó quién era, ya que el Saiyajin le había mostrado sus recuerdos, y supo de inmediato quién era el namekiano, entonces dijo._

_-Mmm ya veo por eso está así, me imagino que quiere hablar de lo que pasó cierto - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

_El Saiyajin solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Así es me imagino que quiere una explicación de lo que sucedió - lo decía Goku algo nervioso._

 _Mikumo miró al Saiyajin, volvió a poner su mano en su rostro, le sonrió y paso seguido lo besó en boca, el Saiyajin se sorprendió un poco de acción de la mujer, pero también correspondió el besó, y después de unos segundos se separaron, entonces Mikumo con una sonrisa dijo._

_-No te tienes que preocupar por eso, solo habla con el, ya estoy segura que el también debe está preocupado por ti, verás que todo saldrá bien - lo decía Mikumo con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en rostro de Goku._

_Entonces el Saiyajin tomo la mano de Mikumo y le con una sonrisa dijo._

_-Gracias Mikumo - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa._

_Entonces el Saiyajin salió de la habitación, al rato salió Mikumo y vio que Hayato estaba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, el tenia una sonrisa, entonces Mikumo._

_-Y que es lo gracioso Hayato - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

 _-Nada que solo me gusta ver, que eres feliz de nuevo - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa._

 _Mikumo no dijo nada y solo siguió adelante, por su lado Hayato aún mantenía su sonrisa, entonces escucho que Mikumo le hablo._

_-Esto no cambia nada, aún soy miembro de Yami, y el Ryozanpaku sigue siendo nuestro enemigo - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria, mientras veía al Hayato._

_Hayato solo mantenía su sonrisa y dijo._

_-No te preocupe eso lo sé muy bien Mikumo, solo quise ayudar un amigo en aprietos, lo único que te digo, es que cuídate ya que ahora Yami, sabe de existencia de tus hijos, nada bueno podrá salir de eso, y me imagino que no quiere eso para tus hijos, o si - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa, mientras veía a Mikumo._

_Mikumo no dijo, y solo apretó un poco los puños, cosa que fue notada por Hayato, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ella comenzó hablar._

_-No voy permitir eso, antes tendrá que matarme a mí, antes de que ellos le ponga una mano a mis hijos - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

_-Es bueno escucharlo, pero sabes si un día necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa._

_-Ahora que está enamorado de mí, pero déjame decirte que ya es demasiado tarde, ya que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien muy especial - lo decía Mikumo con una media sonrisa._

_-Jajajaja me alegro saber que aún tiene buen sentido de humor, eso lo sé muy bien, se que está enamorada de Goku, y cosa que me alegra saber, ya que es una muy buena persona, y también de que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, y en cuanto a lo otro para nada, sabes muy bien que mi corazón siempre le va pertenecer a mi querida Shizuko - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa._

 _Mikumo solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Eso lo sé más que nadie - lo decía Mikumo con una media sonrisa._

_Así viejos conocidos siguieron hablando, de época pasadas._

_Mientras tanto con el Saiyajin, el había salido del templo vio que el namekiano estaba recostado en árbol, con un suspiro decidió acercarse a él, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el namekiano habló._

_-Es una buena mujer - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin quedó algo confundido de lo que dijo el namekiano, entonces el volvió hablar._

 _-Me refiero a la madre de tus hijos, Mikumo así es como se llama esa mujer, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

_El Saiyajin solo sonrio y dijo._

_-Bueno no te puedo culpar, ya que tienes muy buenos oídos, y si tiene razón ella es buena mujer - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

_El namekiano solo miró al Saiyajin, y dijo._

_-Goku tenemos que hablar, lo sucedido no puedo dejar que tus emociones te controle, está no es la primera vez que pasa, y lo sabes muy bien - lo decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

_-Lo se, el señor Bills me lo dijo antes que fuera Hakai-shin, me advirtió que las emociones puede jugar un papel muy importante, ahora que soy Hakai-shin - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

_-Y que vas hacer al respecto - lo decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

_-La verdad no lo sé Piccolo - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

_Piccolo al escuchar eso solo suspiro se dió un golpe en cabeza y dijo._

_-Eres un idiota, acaso se te olvidó la enseñanza de tu maestro - lo decía Piccolo con una expresión algo aburrida._

_Entonces el Saiyajin recordó cuando el maestro Roshi iba a entrenar tanto a Krillin como a él, y recordó lo que les dijo._

 _-Que las artes marciales no se estudian con el propósito de ser fuerte, ganar peleas y que las chicas les digan: Pero mira qué fuerte estás, te mando un besito, se estudian con el propósito de vivir mejor cada día y superase a si mismo - lo decía Goku algo nostálgico._

_El namekiano solo medio sonrió, entonces dijo._

_-A eso me refiero, dime qué pensaría tu maestro al ver que te dejas por esa emociones negativas - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _-Se sentiría decepcionado - lo dijo Goku algo triste._

 _-Correcto trata de llevar sus enseñanzas, no solo la de él si no la todos los maestros que tuvo._

_Recordó lo que le dijo el maestro Karin, no solo lo él, también Mr popo y también Kaio-Sama, si también la última enseñanza que le dijo el maestro Roshi antes de irse._

 _Entonces agachó su cabeza y dijo._

_-Sabes el maestro Roshi tenía razón, sigo siendo el mismo inmaduro de cuando lo conocí - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía la cabeza agachada._

 _El namekiano solo veía al Saiyajin y dijo._

_-Puede que sea cierto, y sigas siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero sabes e visto que querido cambiar, y no querés comenté los mismos errores de antes, eso es algo bueno, solo recuerda lo que te enseñaron tus maestros, y verás que ésto no volverá a suceder - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

_El Saiyajin miró al namekiano y le sonrió y dijo._

 _-Gracias Piccolo, sin duda eres un buen amigo - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _El namekiano solo le sonreí y dijo._

_-Bueno creó que hora de irme, ya que tengo que atender otro asunto - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo asintió, pero entonces recordó algo y dijo._

_-Oye Piccolo que hiciste con los que tenía a mis hijos, ya que Hayato me contó que tú los trajiste - lo decía Goku algo curioso._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin pudo ver qué el namekiano sonrió de forma maliciosa, el conocía bien esa sonrisa, y con su dedo apuntado al namekiano dijo._

_-Ahhhh no me digas que los mataste - lo decía Goku con una expresión sorprendida._

_-Hehehehe yo soy el dios de la creación, no se permite matar, eso te toca a ti, solo digamos que le di un pequeño escarmiento - lo decía Piccolo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_El Saiyajin tragó en seco, ya que no quiere imaginarse, que le habrá echo el namekiano._

_Entonces procedió a retirarse, pero antes de irse dijo._

_-Recuerda lo que lo hablamos - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces el namekiano se teletransporto del planeta, dejando un Saiyajin con una media sonrisa y dijo._

_-Gracias Piccolo - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin entró al hogar de Mikumo, ya que no quería dejarla sola en este momento, y al día siguiente decidirá que hará._

_Mientras tanto con los miembros de Yami Senzui y Jenazad, los maestros que aún estaba en el helicóptero, se encontraba aún temblando del miedo, ya que su encuentro con el namekiano no fue nada agradable, entonces un poco más calmado Jenazad decidió hablar._

_-Que hará ahora Senzui, vas a intentar ir otra vez por los hijos de Mikumo y ese sujeto, porque si es así no vas contar conmigo - lo decía Jenazad algo nervioso._

 _Senzui más calmado habló._

 _-No me digas que te asustate - lo decía Senzui fingiendo calma._

 _Entonces escucho la risa características de Jenazad._

_-KAKAKAKAKAKA no lo voy negar si me asusté y mucho, e visto muchas cosas en mi vida, y también e echo mucho cosas, más de las que te puedes imaginar, pero lo que me hizo ver ese sujeto de color verde, sale de todas mis espectativas - lo decía Jenazad con una risa nerviosa._

 _Senzui debía admitir que Jenazad tenía razón, de solo recordar eso lo hacía temblar, entonces respiró profundo se calmó y dijo._

_-Lo mejor será quedarnos quieto por un tiempo, mas adelante veremos qué hacemos - lo decía Senzui algo más calmado._

 _-Es lo mejor - decía Jenazad algo más calmado._

 _Así ambos maestro sugiero su rumbo, esperado el momento más adecuado para hacer sus movimientos, pero algo aprendieron, es que si hacia enojar al Saiyajin o al namekiano, nada bueno le podía esperar._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado si es así déjeme sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno aquí se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	38. Chapter 38

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

_Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capitulo 37._

 _Planeta Kenichi._

 _El Saiyajin cuando entró al hogar de la sacerdotisa Mikumo, el vio que ella lo estaba esperando junto a su amigo Hayato._

_La súper maestro avanzado y el maestro legendario, al ver que el Saiyajin entró a casa, de inmediato Mikumo fue donde el Saiyajin, puso su mano en rostro del Saiyajin y dijo._

_-Cómo te fue con tú amigo Goku - lo decía una Mikumo algo preocupada por Goku, mientras ella aún tenía su mano en el rostro de el._

 _El Saiyajin tomó la mano de Mikumo y con una sonrisa dijo._

_-Me fue bien, ya que gracias al el pude recordar algo muy importante, que había olvidado - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras tenía sostenida la mano de Mikumo._

 _Hayato solo miraba la escena entre el Saiyajin y Mikumo, y solo pudo medio sonreír, entonces vio que el Saiyajin se acercó a él y dijo._

_-Hayato lo siento no quise que me vieras en ese estado, no te culpo si no quieres volver a hablarme - lo decía Goku con una pequeña reverencia._

_Esto sorprendió a Hayato, pero luego recordó la personalidad de su amigo, y entonces puso la mano en hombro de Goku y dijo._

 _-Tu crees que te voy a juzgar por eso, si casi destruye el planetaGoku tragó en seco cuando escucho eso, pero entonces Hayato volvió hablar, pero te entiendo ya que yo también me enojaría y perdería el control, si algo le pasará a mi nieta, asi que te disculpes mi amigo - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en hombro de Goku._

 _Mikumo al escuchar lo que dijo Hayato solo sonrio, por su lado Goku se sorprendió por eso, así que no le quedó otra más que sonreír._

 _Después de eso, Goku decidió decirle a Hayato quien era de verdad, ya que el creía que debía saber la verdad, cuando Hayato escucho todo lo que dijo el Saiyajin, no pudo evitar sorpederse, y miró Mikumo para saber si ella también sabía ésto, la mujer solo dio un asentamiento, así que solo dio un suspiro y dijo._

_-Estoy sin palabras, así que eres el dios de la destrucción de este universo, pero también eres uno de los últimos de tú raza en tu universo, sabes esto parece ser sacado en cuenta de hadas, pero te creó, con todo lo que vi hoy, no cabe dudas de que es cierto - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa._

_El Saiyajin solo sonrio, entonces Mikumo se acercó a los dos hombres y dijo._

_-Goku me imagino que te tienes que ir - lo decía Mikumo algo desanimada._

 _El Saiyajin tomó el mentón de Mikumo y con su sonrisa dijo._

 _-Lastimosamente si, pero sabes que siempre puedes estar segura de que siempre voy esta pendiente de ti, y nuestro hijos - lo decía Goku con su sonrisa._

_Mikumo al ver la sonrisa de Goku, solo pudo sonreí, además que sabía muy bien que el Saiyajin cumpliría lo que decía, entonces Hayato se acercó a la pareja y dijo._

 _-Porque no te quedas por el día de hoy, y la pasamos y tomemos algo - lo decía Hayato con una media sonrisa._

_El Saiyajin y Mikumo se vieron al unísono cuando Hayato mencionó de tomar algo, entonces recordaron la última vez que ambos tomaron y se sonrojaron, Hayato se dio cuenta de eso y con una sonrisa dijo._

_-Ohhh ya entiendo, jejeje con eso sucedió Jajaja, si quiere lo dejamos para otro día - lo decía Hayato con un tono algo burlón._

 _Tanto el Saiyajin como Mikumo desviaron sus miradas algo avergonzadas en otra dirección, por su lado Hayato solo seguía riéndose de ambos._

_Después de eso los 3 decidieron que lo mejor era descansar, ya que el Saiyajin había dicho que se iba quedar hasta mañana, para estar seguro de que nada malo iba a pasar, Hayato también decidió hacer lo mismo, por su lado Mikumo al escuchar que el Saiyajin se iba quedar esta noche, estaba feliz aunque no lo demostró._

 _Así Hayato decidió dormir afuera, el Saiyajin también iba ser lo mismo, pero sintió que alguien había tomado su mano, y vio que era Mikumo, el Saiyajin pudo ver qué la mujer estaba algo avergonzada, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella dijo._

_-Por favor duerme conmigo hoy, así me sentiré más segura - lo decía Mikumo algo apenada, mientras aún tenía sostenida la mano de Goku._

_El Saiyajin al ver la petición de Mikumo solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-De acuerdo Mikumo, ires contigo - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa, mientras ponia la mano en rostro de Mikumo._

_Hayato solo sonrió y le dijo, que mañana en la mañana los vería, tanto el Saiyajin como Mikumo asintieron, y ambos fueron a la habitación de Mikumo, el Saiyajin vio que sus hijos estaban en cuna que m tenía cerca de su cama, por su parte Mikumo había entrado a la baño para limpiar su cuerpo._

_Cuando el Saiyajin se quedó solo procedió a retirarse su gabardina, entonces el decidió acercarse a sus hijos a su hijos vio que éstos estaban durmiendo muy plácidamente, el les sonrio y comenzó a acariciarlos, y se prometió a si mismo, que esto no iba a volver pasar._

 _Mikumo después de unos minutos finalmente se había terminado de lavar su cuerpo, así que decidió salir del baño_

 _Goku al escuchar que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo y dirigió su mirada a dicho lugar._

_Entonces lo que vio lo sorprendió, ya que Mikumo había salido del baño sin su traje de sacerdotisa, si no bata que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, de inmediato Goku desvió su mirada otras vez a la cuna algo avergonzado._

 _Por su lado Mikumo se estaba secado su cabello con una toalla, y vio que el Saiyajin estaba viendo a sus hijos, así que se acercó donde él, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Son hermosos cierto - lo decía Mikumo con una sonrisa._

_Goku vio como Mikumo se había pegado mucho a el, y pudo sentir que unos de pechos rozaba su brazo, así que algo nervioso dijo._

 _-Si son hermosos, me recuerda a Gohan cuando era un bebé - lo decía Goku algo nervioso._

 _Cuando Mikumo escucho que Goku había nombrado a su primogénito , se alejó un poco lo miró y algo curiosa pregunto._

 _-Es verdad tú me dijiste que tenías dos hijos mayores, podía contarme sobre ellos - lo decía una Mikumo algo curiosa._

_El Saiyajin miró a Mikumo sin más decidió contarle a Mikumo sobre sus hijos Gohan y Goten, cuadro ella escucho sobre ellos no pudo evitar alza una ceja algo impresionada y dijo._

_-Me estás diciendo, que tus hijos no siguieron tus pasos, y siguieron caminos muy diferentes - lo decía un Mikumo algo sería._

_El Saiyajin al ver mirada sería de Mikumo no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella comenzó hablar._

_-Que desperdició de potencia, en pocas palabras son unos inútiles, ya que no solo te defraudaron a ti, si no también a los maestros que te enseñaron, es un insulto para las artes marciales - lo decía Mikumo algo molesta._

_-Bueno yo también me decepcioné un poco, pero respecte su decisión, aún si me siento orgulloso de ellos - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa._

_Mikumo negó con cabeza y dijo._

_-Ese fue tu problema Goku, tu permitiste eso, es por eso que con mis hijos no va suceder lo mismo, y voy desmontar que ellos van ser superiores - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

_El Saiyajin sabía que Mikumo tenía razón, ya que aunque quería mucho a su difunta esposa no le permitió entrar a Gohan como el quería, y mucho menos a Goten cuando regreso a la vida por segunda vez, pero eso no era todo también le permitió que le impusiera muchas cosas, que no estaba de acuerdo, pero dejo un lado eso pensamientos, ya que tendría el tiempo suficiente para pensar, así que se centró en Mikumo y dijo._

 _-Que quieres decir con eso Mikumo - lo decía un Goku algo curioso._

_-Llevaré a mis por hijos por el verdadero camino de las artes marciales, ya que tanto tú como yo, somos maestro de artes marciales, además atrás de nosotros hay un legado de grandes maestros que dieron su vida por las artes marciales, y es lógico que nuestro hijos, también tome ese camino - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

_El Saiyajin solo miraba a Mikumo y el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, si Gohan nunca fuera descuidado su entrenamiento, lo más seguro el sería el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7, y Goten en los últimos años solo se dedicó más a andar en cita y cita descuidando por completo su entrenamiento, así que solo dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Y que caminó los vas introducir en el Satsujinken o el Katsujinken - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

_Mikumo solo miró el Saiyajin y con una sonrisa dijo._

_-Ese camino lo decidirán ellos, eso lo hago solo por el aprecio que te tengo a ti Goku - lo decía Mikumo con una sonrisa, mientras ponia su mano en rostro de Goku._

_De inmediato Mikumo tomo la mano del Saiyajin y precedió a llevarlo a su cama, Goku solo dejó llevar por él momento, así ambos solo se miraron entre si, y comenzaron a besarse entre sí, asi dejándose llevar por su instintos, y así los dos tuvieron una noche apasionada y de placer._

 _Nota._

 _Perdoné si no hay Lemon, pero lastimosamente no soy bueno para eso, así que si alguien está interesado en escribir este Lemon con gusto lo publicaré, en un capítulo 37.5 y eso así dando el crédito a la persona que lo hizo._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Planeta del Gran Kaio-Sama_

 _La Gran Kaio-Sama se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, cuando escucho que alguien tocó su puerta, entonces dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo y dijo._

_-Adelante puede pasar - lo decía Coroni de forma sería pero a la vez elegante._

 _De inmediato a la oficina de la bella Kaio, entró 5 figuras, ella al ver que quienes se trataba sonrio y dijo._

_-Me alegra verlos ya que los estaba esperando - lo decía Coroni con una sonrisa, mientras veía a los 5 presente._

_Los mencionados son 3 hombres y dos mujeres todos ellos pertenecientes a la raza de Shin-ji._

_Los presentes de inmediato se arrodillaron al estar en la presencia de la Gran Kaio-Sama, Coroni al ver esto sonrio y dijo._

_-La razón porque los mandé a llamar es porque 4 de ustedes fueron seleccionados, para ocupar los 4 puestos de los Kaio-Sama vacante, y el otro va trabajar conmigo como mi asistente, me estoy haciendo entender - lo decía Coroni con una expresión sería, mientras veía a los presentes._

 _Los presentes solo dieron un asentamiento, para confirmar de que había entendido, lo que había dicho la bella Kaio, entonces Coroni habló._

_-Como sabrán por culpa de anterior Gran Kaio-Sama y sus aliados, el universo quedó en mal estadoCuando los Shin-jins escucharon nombrar al anterior gran Kaio-Sama solo pudieron apretaron sus puños de irá, pero decidieron permanecer callados, y seguir escuchando a Coroni, es por eso que necesito de su ayuda para mejorar esta situación, y con la ayuda del Hakai-shin Sama y el Kaio-shin Sama, tengo certeza de que este universo volverá a su antigua gloria, así que puedo contar con ustedes, para que me ayuden - lo decía Coroni con semblante serio._

 _De inmediato los Shin-jins se levantaron y al unísono dijeron._

 _-Si puede contar con nosotros Gran Kaio-Sama - lo decía los Shin-jins con determinación._

 _Coroni al ver la determinación de los presentes sonrió y dijo._

 _-Me alegro escuchar eso, así que no perdamos tiempo y comencemos con designaciones, así cuando diga sus nombres pase adelante entendido - lo decía Coroni con una pero de forma autoritaria._

 _Los Shin-jins solo asintieron, entonces Coroni comenzó hablar._

 _-Yuki pasa al frente - lo decía Coroni con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato la mencionada dio paso, Yuki es una joven de bella apariencia, tiene una tés de un color malva, su ojos son azules, además de tener cabello blanco recogido en un moño, y portaba el atuendo tradicional de los Kaio-shin entonces la mencionada dijo._

 _-Si Gran Kaio-Sama - lo decía Yuki de forma respetuosa._

 _-Yuki de hoy en adelante serás la Kaio del oeste, espero que no defraunde entendido - lo decía Coroni de forma sería._

 _-Si Gran Kaio-Sama, prometo que no defraudaré la confianza que usted depósito en mi - lo decía Yuki de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia._

 _Coroni solo dio u pequeño asentamiento, entonces dijo._

_-Kukuruyo pasa adelante - lo decía Coroni de forma autoritaria._

_Kukuruyo es Shin-jin de tés bronceada, de cabello rojo carmesí levando hacia arriba, además de ser una contextura delgada, e igualmente portada el atuendo de los Kaio-shin, de inmediato de puso adelante y dijo._

 _-Si Gran Kaio-Sama, lo decía Kukuruyo de forma respetuosa._

 _-Tu aparti de ahora serás el Kaio del Sur, esperó que también algas un buen trabajo - lo decía Coroni de forma autoritaria, mientras veía a Kukuruyo._

 _-No sé preocupe Gran Kaio-Sama, no la defraudaré - lo decía Kukuruyo de forma respetuosa mientras hacía un reverencia._

_-Eso espero, ahora Jeanne pasa adelante - lo decía Coroni de forma autoritaria._

 _De inmediato la mencionada pasó adelante, Jeanne en bella Kaio posee una tés color malva, su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón, posee una camiseta sin mangas dejando descubierto algo de escote, porta un traje típico de los Kaio-shin, de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto, de inmediato Coroni habló._

 _-Jeanne de ahora va a ser la Kaio del Esté, espero grande cosas de ti entendido - lo decía Coroni de forma sería._

_La mencionada hizo una reverencia y con una dulce sonrisa dijo._

 _-No sé preocupe Gran Kaio-Sama, no la defraudaré y le mostraré que soy digna para este puesto - lo decía Jeanne con una dulce sonrisa, mientras hacía una reverencia._

 _Coroni solo miró a Jeanne y no dijo nada, entonces dirigió su mirada a los dos últimos Shin-jins restante, y después de segundos dijo._

 _-Zen da un paso adelante - lo decía Coroni de forma sería._

 _Zen en Shin-jin de gran tamaño y gran musculatura, de piel púrpura con una cresta blanca y vestido con un traje elegante de Kaio-shin, el mencionado pasó adelante, entonces Coroni habló._

 _Zen por tus cualidades vas ser el Kaio del norte, ya que esa parte del universo es más complicada, espero que asumas bien tu labor - lo decía Coroni de forma autoritaria._

 _Zen solo dio una reverencia con una media sonrisa dijo._

_-No sé preocupe mi lady, le haré sentir muy orgullosa por la decisión que tomó - lo decía Zen con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su reverencia._

 _Coroni solo asintió, entonces miró al último Shin-jin y dijo._

 _-Tapion tu será mi asistente de ahora en adelante, espero que no te moleste - lo decía Coroni de forma sería, mientras veía a Tapion._

 _Nota._

 _No me vaya a juzgar, o decir otra cosa, ya que se que Tapion no es Shin-jin, pero lastimosamente casi no encontré imágenes de su raza, incluso las que encontré, no me convencía, así opté por Tapion, ya que por su aspecto el puede pasar por Shin-jin, espero que me entienda._

 _Fin de nota._

_Tapion es de aproximadamente dos metros de altura, tiene la piel clara, un mohawk con un estilo similar a la del los Kaio-shin de cabello color rojo brillante, y un objeto que parece ser un accesorio para la cabeza de oro que cubre la superficie calva de su cabeza, en su espalda tiene una espada mágica y también una ocarina mágica, mencionado solo dio un paso y con una reverencia dijo._

 _-Para nada Gran Kaio-Sama, ya que para mí será un honor en poder servirle, en todo lo que necesite, y prometo que no defraudaré su confianza - lo decía Tapion de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una reverencia._

 _Coroni solo sonrio, pero entonces cambio a un semblante serio y dijo._

 _-Como sabrán, Los cuatro Kaio son los encargados de vigilar una cierta zona del universo desde sus planetas, y también entrenan aquellos guerreros que murieron de valerosa, y además que ustedes van estar bajo su supervisión, para cumpla su labor entendido - lo decía Coroni de forma sería._

 _Los 4 Kaios solo asintieron, entonces Coroni volvió hablar._

 _-Pero esta vez las cosas serán muy diferente - lo decía Coroni con un semblante serio._

 _Los 4 Kaios solo permanecieron en silencio, ya que quería escuchar lo que iba decir Coroni, la Gran Kaio al ver que los nuevos kaios y mucho menos su nuevo asistente no había hablado procedió._

 _-Esta vez le doy autorización de intervenir ante cualquier situación si es necesaria, pero aún si no voy permitir ninguna falla, ya que si me llegan a fallar o no cumpla con labor adecuadamente, yo mismo los casaré y acabaré, ya que no voy permitir los mismos errores del pasado, que no llevo al situación en la que estamos actualmente, quedó claro o se los tengo que volver repetir - lo decía Coroni con un tono amenazante._

 _Los 4 Kaios solo asintieron, pero aún si estaba sorprendidos y la vez un poco asustados, pero uno de ellos decidió hablar._

 _-Y cuál sería el castigo mi señora - lo decía una Yuki algo curiosa, pero a la vez sentiría temor._

 _Coroni miró a Yuki y con una media sonrisa dijo._

_-Es algo que na vas querer saber, pero aún si le advierto que no solo seré yo el que los castigue, si no que también el Hakai-shin Sama será el encargado de darles el castigo final, ya que el los visitará cuando ustedes menos se lo espera, y si no ve algo que no le gusta, solo le espera un destino peor que la muerte - lo decía Coroni con tono amenazante, mientras veía la Kaios._

 _Las 4 Kaios solo tragaron en seco, ya que no quería hacer enojar al Hakai-shin, así se prometieron así mismo hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo, además de que también le dieron autorización de actuar si era necesario, eso algo que le podría facilitar más su trabajo como Kaios, entonces Coroni habló._

 _-Así que si no hay más nada que hablar, retirarse de inmediato, ya que mañana comenzarán con sus nuevos cargos entendido - lo decía Coroni de forma autoritaria._

_Los Shin-jins hicieron una reverencia y de inmediato se retiraron de la oficina del la Gran Kaio-Sama, cuando Coroni finalmente quedó sola dio un suspiro y se sentó puso su mano en la cabeza y dijo._

_-Esto fue mucho más duró deo que pensé, nunca creí que tendría que amenazar a alguien, pero era necesario, solo esperó que hagan bien su trabajo, y no comentan una estupidez, ya que si es así no tendré más opción que acabar con ellos, ya que no quiero defraudar al señor Goku y al señor Piccolo, pero sobre todo al señor Gokuesto último lo decía mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, y recordaba su primer encuentro con Goku y también cuando la salvó, pero de inmediato cambio un semblante serio y siguió hablando ahora que solucione un problema, tengo que seguir investigando, no solo al clan de las brujas, si no también los dioses que colaboraron con ese viejo asqueroso - lo decía Coroni con semblante serio, mientras revisaba una documentación._

 _Coroni tenía la sospecha de que los nombres que iba encontrar en dichos papeles no iba ser de su agrado, y ocasionado así conflicto mucho más grande, de lo que pueda imaginar._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos y chicas disculpen si me demorando para actualizar capítulos, pero lastimosamente ya casi ni tengo tiempo por mi trabajo y por otras cosas, así si me demoro para sacar capítulos esperó que me entienda._

 _Pero trataré de subir los capítulos que más pueda._

 _Bueno amigo comenté que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, para ver si les gusto._

_Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima semana chao._


	39. Chapter 39

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin del universo 18_

 _Capitulo 38._

 _Lugar Desconocido del universo 18._

 _Hay estaba Chronos el dios del tiempo del universo 18, el tenía su forma de reloj de arena gigante, el estaba observando que el curso del tiempo de su universo, estaba corriendo sin ningún problema._

 _El sabía el pasado, presente y futuro de este universo, y deber era proteger que tiempo siguiera su curso, sin ningún problema, y castigar aquel que juege con el tiempo, ya lo que había echo en pasado, y sabía que él futuro lo tendría que hacer de nuevo, porque el era único que podía permitir, a un mortal viajar por el tiempo._

 _Pero el no hacía este trabajo sólo, ya que el contaba con guerreros encargados, de cazar aquellos que jueguen con el tiempo o querer creerse un dios del tiempo._

 _A esto guerreros, se les otorgó el poder de poder manipular el tiempo en cierta medida, y unos de eso guerreros es su hermano más pequeño Kairos, líder de sus guerreros._

 _El seguía con su trabajo de observar el tiempo, hasta que sintió que alguien había aparecido en sus dominios._

 _Entonces dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y centro su atención a su visitante, entonces dijo._

 _-Te estaba esperando Setsuna Meiou - lo decía através de su forma de reloj._

 _La mencionada es una hermosa mujer alta y esbelta, de alrededor de 25 años, tiene el cabello largo y liso de color verde oscuro, y tiene ojos púrpura._

 _La joven mantenía una sonrisa, entonces de forma elegante de acercó a Chronos y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Hola padre, mucho tiempo sin verte - lo decía Setsuna, de una forma respetuosa._

 _Nota_  
 _En el manga de_ _sailor_ _moon Setsuna, mencionó que ella era hija Chronos el dios del tiempo, y la autora no a desmentido aquella información._  
 _Fin de nota._

 _Chronos no respondía nada, entonces Setsuna, se posicionó al frente del reloj de arena, entonces este comenzo a brillar, y así tomando una forma humanoide._

 _La cual era de un hombre mayor, con una gran tamaño y larga cabellera y barba de color blanco, tenía una tenía puesta una túnica que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, y en mano tenía sujetado una gigantesca guadaña._

 _La imponente figura veía a Setsuna de una forma imponente, en cambio la joven solo veía aquella figura de una alegre, entonces ella extendió su mano, para tratar de tocar el rostro de su padre, cosa que permitió el dios del tiempo arrodillándose para poder estar a la altura de_ su hija.

 _Después de unos segundos, finalmente Chronos habló._

-Se porque as venido Setsunapor su parte la mencionada no se sorprendió, ya que era lo más lógico, así que mantenía su sonrisa, y Chronos siguió hablando, quieres saber si es verdad que hay un nuevo Hakai-shin y Kaio-shin, en Universo no es así hija - lo decía Chronos se forma sería, mientras veía a su hija.

 _Setsuna retiró su mano del rostro de su padre, entonces cambio su expresión a una mas seria y habló._

-Así es padre me gustaría, saber si los rumores son ciertos - lo decía Setsuna con una expresión seria.

-Efectivamente Setsuna, hay un nuevo Hakai-shin y Kaio-shin, en este universo, pero no te preocupes no va suceder lo mismo, con sus antecesores, ya que ésto son muy diferentes a los anteriores - lo decía Chronos con una expresión seria.

-Y como se llaman ellos - lo decía Setsuna de forma sería.

Chronos miró a su hija de forma sería, entonces después de unos segundos habló.

-El Hakai-shin se llama Son Goku, y el Kaio-shin se llama Piccolo - lo decía de forma sería.

Setsuna al escuchar los nombres de los nuevos dioses supremo, cambio a una expresión a una más alegre, y dijo.

-Gracias padre, eso era lo quería saber, y lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez me llegó a encontrar con algunos de ellos dos - lo decía Setsuna con una sonrisa calidad.

Pero entonces, _Setsuna volvió a cambiar su expresión a una más seria, y comenzó hablar._

-Padre mi hermano Saturno y yo, hemos estado investigando, y descubrimos que fue lo que hicieron la brujas del umbral, con el poder que te pudieron robaron - lo decía Setsuna con una expresión seria.

De inmediato toda el área comenzó a temblar, ya que Chronos comenzó a liberar parte de su inmenso poder, Setsuna al sentir al poder de su padre, se mantenía con calma, entonces el dios del tiempo hablo.

-Esas Maldita, aunque prácticamente las extermine por completo, de alguna forma lograron nublar mi visión sobre ellas, así que exactamente no sé qué hicieron con el poder que me pudieron robar, aunque haya sido insignificante, aún sigue siendo peligroso - lo decía un Chronos furioso.

 _-Así es padre, pero no te preocupe ya qué cuentas con nuestros apoyo, tanto mío como el de mi hermano - lo decía Setsuna, con una gentil sonrisa._

 _Chronos al escuchar lo que dijo su hija, se calmó entonces comenzó hablar._

-Y Dime que fue lo qué descubrieron - lo decía Chronos algo curioso.

-Verás al parecer, las brujas del umbral estuvieron experimentado con tu poder, para sí poder recrear lo, pero afortunadamente no lo pudieron conseguir, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue detener el tiempo, ahora decidieron implantar dicho poder, a unos cuantos mortales en todo el universo, solo por hacerte enojar padre, ya que ellas sabían muy bien que esto te molestaría - lo decía Setsuna con una expresión seria.

Chronos al escuchar eso, se molestó mucho más, pero de inmediato sintió como su hija, le había puesto su mano en su mejilla, entonces el escucho como ella le hablaba de forma dulce y gentil.

 _-No te enojes padre, no les de ese placer, y verás que solucionaremos ésto junto como una familia - lo decía Setsuna con voz suave y gentil._

 _El dios del tiempo, al escuchar lo que dijo su hija se calmó, y le dijo._

-Tienes razón Setsuna, sabés té parece mucho a ella lo sabías - lo decía Chronos con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé padre, eso no me lo tienes que decir, pero sabes eso me alegra escuchar eso - lo decía Setsuna con una sonrisa.

Chronos al escuchar eso, sólo medio sonrio, pero entonces cambio a una expresión seria, y comenzó hablar.

 _-Por cierto Setsuna, sabés muy bien que Hakai-shin Son Goku, dentro de unos años irá al mundo donde estás - lo decía Chronos lo decía de forma sería._

 _Setsuna sólo sonrio, y de inmediato un brillo la cubrió así atuendo, cambio al uniforme de marinero, con una falda corta de color negro, y botas que le llega hasta la rodilla del mismo color de sus botas, también tenía unos guantes blancos que le llegaba hasta el codo, también tenía collar con una pequeña estrella en su cuello, además de unos pendientes en de color rojo, y una tiara en su frente, y por último en su mano sostenía una especie de bastón, cuando finalizó su transformación miró a su padre y le dijo._

-Lo se papá, y estaré esperando ese día, pero no seré la única que la estaré esperando a que el llegue - lo decía Setsuna con una media sonrisa.

-No me dirás qué piensas luchar contra él, ya que si es así, sabes que no puedo hacer, y si llegas a _interrupes_ _su trabajo sabe lo que te puede pasar - lo decía Chronos de forma sería._

 _De inmediato Setsuna negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa dijo._

-No te preocupe padre, no soy tonta, ya que sería una estupidez hacer enojar al Hakai-shin, a lo que me refiero es que cuando el llegue, le demostraré junto a la amiga que haré en futuro, lo capaces que somos a la proteger nuestro planeta y lo hermoso que pueda ser - lo decía Setsuna con una sonrisa.

El dios de tiempo suspiro y dijo.

 _-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya estás advertida - lo decía Chronos de una forma sería._

-Gracias a papá, ya tengo que irme, tengo que regresar a la Puerta del Tiempo, ya que la dejado mucho tiempo sola, y a lo otro como te dije no te preocupe, Saturno te vendrá a visitar más adelante, y te traerá los nombres de aquellos mortales, a lo cuáles se le introdujo tu poder - lo decía Setsuna con una media sonrisa.

 _Chronos solo asintió, y volvió a su forma de reloj de arena, para seguir vigilando la corriente del tiempo, y de inmediato se fue del lugar, dejando solo a su padre, para que siguiese con su trabajo como el dios del tiempo, pero cuando quedó solo dijo._

-Jajajaja va ser muy interesante cuando llegue ese momento, aunque sé lo que va pasar, pero será muy divertido verlo, aunque no me gusta como va a terminar, pero que más da, eso ya es decisión es de ellos, mucho mejor para a mí - lo decía Chronos através de su forma de reloj de arena.

 _Así si el dios del tiempo, seguido con su trabajo como el dios del tiempo._

 _Planeta de Kenichi._

 _El Saiyajin poco a poco despertaba, y cuando finalmente lo hizo notó que al lado suyo estaba una Mikumo dormida, y recordó que en la noche anterior ambos tuvieron una noche apasionada._

 _Sonrió por aquél recuerdo, así que decidió levantarse sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a Mikumo, y precedió a ponerse su traje, y decidió acercarse a la cuna donde estaba sus hijos, y vio como éstos dormía plácidamente, los acarició por unos instantes, y finalmente salió de habitación y por último de casa, comenzó hacer unos estiramiento, entonces escucho una voz conocida._

 _-Ohh Goku buenos días - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa._

 _Goku al ver a su amigo, de inmediato le devolvió el saludo, entonces este con una sonrisa algo burlona le dijo._

 _-Veo que la pasaste muy bien anoche, mi amigo - lo decía Hayato mientras tenía un tono burlón._

 _El Saiyajin se dio de cuenta, así que decidió devolverle la bruma, fingiendo_ _confuncion_ _._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Hayato? - lo decía Goku fingiendo que estaba confundido, mientras inclinada un poco su cabeza._

 _-!Eh! Estas bromeando cierto Goku - lo decía Hayato sorprendido._

 _-¿Y porque debería estar bromeando Hayato? - lo decía Goku mientras aún fingía confusión._

 _-!Ahhh olvídalo! - lo decía Hayato molesto._

El Saiyajin al ver que su amigo se había molestado, de inmediato cambio su expresión a una mas alegré, y comenzó burlarse de él, Hayato supo enseguida que Goku todo este tiempo se estaba burlando de el y fingiendo que no sabía del tema, todo este tiempo, entonces Hayato molesto le comenzó a reclamar, pero Goku solo seguía riéndose de él, hasta que escucharon una voz familiar.

 _-No_ _agan_ _tanto escándalo, ya que despertará a los bebés - lo decía Mikumo mientras miraba a ambos maestro._

 _Hayato cambió a una expresión alegre y dijo._

-Si no se despertaron por el alboroto de anoche, no creo que mis gritos los despierte - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Mikumo al escuchar lo que dijo Hayato, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, entonces Hayato volvió hablar._

 _-Y con todo el escándalo que hicieron, creí que no despertaría hasta más tarde - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa, mientras aún se burlaba de Mikumo._

 _-!Idiota! - exclamó Mikumo algo molesta._

 _De inmediato Mikumo entro a su hogar, dejando a un Hayato riéndose de lo sucedido, Goku se acercó a él y le dijo._

 _-Oye Hayato no crees que te pasaste, está ves - lo decía un Goku algo preocupado._

 _Hayato solo le sonrió y dijo._

 _-No te preocupe, después se le pasará y si no es el casoHayato sonrió y mas y dijo, está tú para_ _alegrarla_ _\- lo decía Hayato con una amplia sonrisa._

 _Goku solo suspiro, ambos guerreros decidieron entrá a la casa._

Durante el resto del día, los 3 maestro hablaron de muchos temas, más específicamente de lo que iba hacer Mikumo con respecto a Yami, ya que por lo que había sucedido era claro que había que ser precavido, esto dejaba preocupado a Hayato, por su parte Goku solo puso una expresión seria.

 _Mikumo dijo, que aún_ _permaceria_ en Yami, ya que ella creía que aún podía mejorar la organización a medida que pasará el tiempo, Hayato solo suspiro al escuchar, y supo que de inmediato, que nada y nadie haría cambiar de opinión a Mikumo.

 _Por su parte Goku sabía que esa sería la respuesta de la maestra, así que dió una media sonrisa y dijo._

-Esta bien Hayato no te preocupe, tu sabías muy bien, que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión, y respecto su decisión - lo decía Goku una media sonrisa.

Hayato no quedó más que otra que aceptar, por su parte Mikumo le agradeció a Goku por comprenderla, Goku solo le sonrió, entonces paró y dijo.

 _-Ya creó que es hora que me vaya, ya que dejé un asunto pendiente, y tengo que remediarlo - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Mikumo miró al Saiyajin, ella comprendía bien la labor de Goku, ya que está se lo dijo, entonces se acercó a Goku y dijo._

 _-Regresarás pronto - lo decía Mikumo con su característica expresión, mientras ponia su mano en rostro de Goku._

 _Goku tomó su mano, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-No te puedo prometer eso, pero lo que si te prometo, es que estaré pendiente de ti como nuestro hijos - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía sostenida la mano de Mikumo._

 _Mikumo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Con eso me basta - lo decía Mikumo con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin soltó la mano de Mikumo y miró a su amigo Hayato, le sonrió y dijo._

-No vemos amigo, y cuando no volvamos a ver, vendré con alguienMiró de inmediato miró Mikumo, que se que a ustedes le gustará conocer - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa.

 _Cuando Goku termino de decir eso, a ambos maestro los dejó algo confundido, pero antes que pudiera decir algo el Saiyajin se teletransporto del lugar dejando a Mikumo y Hayato confundido, entonces la mujer suspiró y dijo._

 _-Bueno habrá de esperar de quién se trata - lo decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

 _Hayato por su parte sonrió y dijo._

 _-Será muy interesante, bueno fue placer volverte a ver, Mikumo así que cuídate - lo decía Hayato con una sonrisa._

Mikumo no dijo nada, Hayato solo sonrio y de inmediato partió del lugar, dejando a Mikumo sóla, ella al ver que había quedado sola, dio un pequeño suspiro, entonces decidió volver a lo suyo, pero no antes de ir ver cómo estaba sus hijos.

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _El actual comandantes general_ _Gotei_ _13, y capitán de la primera división,_ _Shigekuni_ _Yamamoto, junto a su_ _subcapitán_ _Chōjirō_ _Tadaoki_ _._

 _Ambos estaban revisando los informes mandando, por los respectivos capitanes de las diferentes divisiones, Yamamoto tenía_ _unau_ _expresión seria, en cambio Chōjirō tenía una más calmada y tranquila._

 _Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, ya que con una simple gesto o señal sabían que tenía que hacer._

Los informes que revisaba, eran en rendimiento de las diferentes divisiones, y si cumplía adecuadamente con su labor, ya que no iba a permitir ninguna falla, ya qué el sería estricto e inflexible, para que seguirá las normas y las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas al pie de la letra, y de la misma forma que él _acataba_ _las leyes, esperaba que todos los demás Shinigamis hicieran lo mismo, hasta tal punto que consideraba cualquier desviación del comportamiento que él consideraba no adecuado, pasaba a convertirse en una insubordinación que merecía ser castigada._

 _Ya que no iba permitir que se volviera a repetir, lo mismo con el anterior Gran Kaio-Sama, gracias al namekiano pudo saber que había una parte de la sociedad de almas que apoyaban a ese viejo, y aquí el personalmente decidió ir a cazarlo uno por uno, para que recibiera su merecido castigo._

 _Pero lo que más alegraba aunque no le demostraba, era Saber que Coroni la bella Kaio, a la que el veía como una hija, era la nueva Gran Kaio-Sama, eso era algo que la emocionaba._

 _Chōjirō que actuaba como una sombra de Yamamoto, sabía lo que pensaba su capitán, así que solamente medio sonrio._

 _Pero un momento a otro, algo los sacó de sus pensamientos ya que la esfera que ellos tenía a su cargo más precisamente la dos estrellas, comenzó a palpitar._

 _De inmediato ambos Shinigamis dejaron hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y centraron su atención en la esfera, entonces Yamamoto habló._

 _-Así que finalmente la esfera de dos estrellas, escogió a su guardián, vamos a ver quién escogió - lo decía Yamamoto de forma sería._

 _Entonces de inmediato, la esfera mostró la imagen de la persona, más precisamente la de una joven, Yamamoto la vio y dijo._

-Es una niña, además quién es ella - lo decía Yamamoto de forma sería.

 _Entonces la esfera reveló la información de aquella joven, de inmediato Chōjirō comenzó hablar._

-Señor Yamamoto, la esfera dice que aquella niña se llama Anna Asakura, y vive en un planeta, que está posicionado en el sector sur universo, más precisamente donde se lleva acabo el torneo del Shaman _King_ _\- lo decía Chōjirō de forma sería y respetuosa._

 _Yamamoto al escuchar lo que dijo su_ _Subcapitán_ _, comenzó acariciar su barba, reclinó su silla, y dijo._

 _-Así que el Anna Asakura, interesante - lo decía Yamamoto de forma sería._

-Así es señor, quiere que vaya personalmente, a entregarle la esfera - lo decía Chōjirō de forma sería.

-No Chōjirō, iré yo personalmente, ya que tengo que comprobar si esa niña es digna de este trabajo, ya que si no es el caso, yo mismo arreglaré está situación - lo decía Yamamoto de forma sería.

 _Esto sorprendió un poco a Chōjirō, así que forma respetuosa dijo._

 _-!Esta seguro de este señor! - exclamó Chōjirō._

 _-Así es Chōjirō, así que no te preocupes, y encárgate del resto entendido - lo decía Yamamoto de forma autoritaria._

 _Chōjirō solo obedeció y dió una pequeña reverencia, entonces Yamamoto de inmediato agarro su grueso bastón, y se dispuso para dirigirse a su misión, y comprobar si la persona Anna Asukura es digna de ser la guardiana de la esfera de dos estrellas, aunque posiblemente se llevé una sorpresa de que no esperaba._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que le pareció el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjeme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si le gusto._

 _Bueno aquí se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	40. Chapter 40

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capitulo 39._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _El Saiyajin había llegado al planeta, después de resolver su asunto personal, en el planeta Kenichi (si sí lo sé el nombre no es muy original, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre), así apareciendo en la oficina de Integra Hellsing._

 _La líder de la organización Hellsing, se encontraba leyendo unos documentos en su oficina, mientras fumaba un habano, ella estaba concentrada leyendo sus documentos, cuando un momento a otro, sintió que alguien había aparecido en su oficina._

 _Entonces decidió mirá de quién se trataba, pero no antes estar atenta a cualquier situación que vaya suceder, entonces dirigió su mirada al intruso, y cuando se dió cuenta de quién se trataba, con una de sus manos retiró el habano que tenía en su boca, exhaló humo, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Por fin te decidiste aparecer - lo decía Integral con una expresión seria, mientras seguía fumando su habano._

 _El Saiyajin estaba algo confundido, de que Integra le dijera eso, ya que solo se había demorado un día nada más, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, observó que alguien había entrado en oficina, cuando miró de quién se trataba, y vio que era Mina Teppes._

 _El Saiyajin pudo notar que la pequeña reina estaba molesta, y no sabía porque, y antes que pudiera decir algo, notó que Mina lo estaba señalando con su dedo, y comenzó._

 _-Idiota hasta que por fin te dio la gana de aparecer - lo decía Mina molesta, mientras señalaba a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin seguía confundido, ya que no entendía a que se refería de que había demorado en venir, ya que solamente había estado ausente por un día._

 _El veía como Mina lo seguía regañando, y además también notó de como Integra tenía una sonrisa, como si disfrutaba de ver como lo insultaba, y arto dejó liberar parte de poder base, haciendo estremecer la mansión._

 _Cuando Mina se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, ya que se había dejar llevar por su enojo, haciéndole olvidar con quién estaba hablando, y solo pudo decir._

 _-!Ohh mierda! - exclamó Mina algo preocupada._

 _Mina pudo ver cómo el Saiyajin la estaba viendo con una expresión enojada, esto hizo que tragara en seco, por su lado Integra solo miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, ello no podía sentir el poder que ejercía el Saiyajin, pero lo que si podía sentir era la presión ejercida por el, entonces solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Interesante - lo decía Integra con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin comenzó hablar._

 _-No sé te olvide con quién estás hablando Mina Teppes, ya que si yo quiero, puedo ir tú planeta y hacelo desaparecer de la existencia - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-Por favor señor Goku no lo haga, discúlpenme, por mi atrevimiento y mi falta de respeto hacia usted, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, ya que este fue por una semana, es por eso que me sentí desperada, de no saber que está pasando en mi mundo - lo decía Mina mientras hacía una reverencia, en señal de disculpa._

 _Cuando el Saiyajin escucho lo que dijo Mina Teppes, dejó de liberar poder, ya que se había sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, entonces dijo._

 _-Como que una semana, si yo me fui por un día nada más - lo decía Goku algo sorprendido, mientras miraba a Mina Teppes._

 _Ambas mujeres al escuchar lo que dijo el Saiyajin, también se sorprendieron, entonces Integra llamó la atención de los dos, y dijo._

 _-Lo que dijo la enana es cierto, tu te fuiste por una semana, así que ella a estado aquí esperando tú llegada junto con tu asistente - lo decía Integra mientras seguía fumando._

 _El Saiyajin seguía sin entender, pero entonces escucho la voz de Ten-shin, ya que ella había decidido hacer acto de presencia, pero no vino sola, si lo acompañada de Seras Victoria, ambas mujeres se encontraba leyendo el libro favorito de Reifa, Icha Icha Paradise._

 _Pero antes que el Saiyajin pudiera decir algo, la Ten-shin habló._

 _-Señor Goku, yo le puedo explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo - lo decía Reifa sin expresión alguna, mientras seguía leyendo su libro._

 _El Saiyajin le dijo que continuará, ya que el quería saber, que es lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces Reifa sin dejar de mirar su libro habló._

 _-Verá señor Goku lo que sucede, es que hay Planeta donde el tiempo corre mucho más rápido o más lento dependiendo del planeta, el planeta donde vive la señorita Mikumo, y sus amigos del Ryozanpaku, el tiempo pasa mucho más lento que el planeta donde estamos ahora, un día aya es una semana en esteEntonces Reifa le dió una pequeña mirada a Mina Teppes, y le dijo, no se preocupe señorita Mina, en su planeta solo pasado dos días - lo decía Reifa, mientras volvía a su lectura._

 _-!Y porque no me lo dijiste, desde un principio! - exclamó Goku molesto._

 _-Porque usted no me lo pregunto - lo decía Reifa mientras seguía leyendo su libro._

 _Al Saiyajin se le formó un vena en la frente, entonces algo molesto dijo._

 _-Tengo la certeza, que no me lo quisiste decir a propósito - lo decía un Goku molesto._

 _Entonces Reifa dejo leer su libro por un momento, llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón, y dijo._

 _-Umm quién sabe señor Goku - lo decía Reifa con tono burlón, mientras veía a Goku._

 _Goku solo suspiro, ya que no hacía nada con enojarse, entonces decidió preguntar._

 _-Si es así como tú dices, dime cuánto tiempo a pasado en planeta donde vive Kushina - lo decía Goku algo curioso._

 _Reifa decidió mirá su báculo, y después de unos segundos de esta observado dicho lugar cambio su expresión a una más molesta, y entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Señor Goku, al parecer en dicho planeta han transcurrido dos años - lo decía Reifa con una expresión algo molesta._

 _El Saiyajin se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero también pudo notar el cambio expresión de Ten-shin, entonces dijo._

 _-!Ocurre algo Reifa! - exclamó Goku algo curioso._

 _-No señor no ocurre nada - lo decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin sabía que algo estaba pasando, así decidió ir la más pronto posible, a dicho mundo, pero entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que Integra comenzó hablar._

 _-Así que otra mujer, no me extrañaría que tuviera un harem - lo decía Integra con sonrisa algo burlona, mientras fumaba otro habano._

 _El Saiyajin arto de que la mujer, que lo siguiese molestando, decidió hacer algo al respecto._

 _Entonces se acercó donde ella, se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de ella, ya que Integra se encontraba sentada el sillón frente de su escritorio, puso uno de sus manos en la parte superior del sillón, y con la otra tomó el mentón de Integra, lo alzó y comenzó hablar._

 _-Y si fuera así mi querida Integra, hay un problema con eso, o es que a ti también te gustaría ser parte de mi harem personal - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Por su Integra, no se inmutó al tener al Saiyajin al frente suyo, lo que hizo fue sonreí y dijo._

 _-Ya quisiera que yo fuera parte de tú harem, además no creó que tengas lo necesario - lo decía Integra con una media sonrisa, mientras se llevaba un habano a su boca, y exhaló fumó, directamente a la cara de Goku._

 _El Saiyajin no inmutó por el humo que le había arrojado Integra, y solo medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Esta segura de eso Integra, no te gustaría intentarlo, ya que puedo oler y sentir, que aún no has experimentado eso placeres todavía, y con gusto puedo ayudarte con eso - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras aún tenía sujetado el mentón de Integra._

 _La líder del Hellsing, solo se retiró el habano de boca, y dijo._

 _-Y tú crees, que yo te dejare hacer eso - lo decía Integra de forma sería, mientras veía a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin solo mantenía su sonrisa, entonces habló._

 _-Esta segura de eso, ya quién me impediría hacerte mía en esto momento - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Por su parte Integra aún mantenía su postura firme, a las provocaciones del Saiyajin, así que volvió a exhalar humo, y dijo._

 _-Nadie te lo impediría, ya que eres el dios de la destrucción, la máxima autoridad de este universo, alguien que con un solo movimiento de su mano fácilmente podía destruir un planeta, así qué quién te impediría tomar la pureza de esta simple mortal como yo, !oh dios todopoderoso! - lo exclamó Integra con una media sonrisa, mientras seguía fumando su Habano._

 _El Saiyajin solo mantenía su sonrisa, entonces decidió, acercarse para darle un beso a Integra, la mujer en ningún momento se lo impidió, solo decidió dejar que el Saiyajin la besará._

 _Pero entonces el Saiyajin se detuvo a mitad, retiró su mano del mentón de Integra, se paró dio media vuelta, y precedió a retirarse de la oficina._

 _Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Integra, no esperaba eso del Saiyajin, solo podía ver cómo este se estaba se estaba acercando a Mina Teppes, y solo pudo escuchar lo que dijo._

 _-Señorita Mina con gusto iré con usted a su planeta, así que le pido amablemente que me esperé hasta mañana, ya qué quiero arreglar un asunto primero - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Mina solo asintió, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo._

 _-Sería todo un placer, Hakai-shin Sama - lo decía Mina respetuosamente, mientras mantenía su reverencia._

 _El Saiyajin solo asintió, entonces dijo._

 _-Me disculpó, tengo que retirarme, Reifa nos vamos - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-Como usted diga señor Goku - lo decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Así ambos deidades, estaban por salir de oficina, cuando el Saiyajin volteó su cabeza, y decidió mirá, una Integra que estaba confundida._

 _La líder de la organización Hellsing, notó como el Saiyajin había volteado su cabeza, y vio como este le estaba dedicado una sonrisa algo arrogante, entonces se dió cuenta que el Saiyajin se estaba burlando de ella, esto hizo que se molestará._

 _El Saiyajin dejo de mirar al Integra y junto con su Ten-shin, se retiraron de la oficina, cuando los dos estaban solo, Reifa con una sonrisa pícara dijo._

 _-Vaya señor Goku, usted sí es malo, jugar así con la señorita Integra - lo decía Reifa con una sonrisa algo pícara._

 _El Saiyajin solo miró a su Ten-shin, y le dio una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, Reifa comprendió, y solo pudo reír por eso, y después de eso los dos desaparecieron, ya que desde que llegaron a este planeta, algo le había llamado la atención, así que decidieron ir personalmente arreglar ese asunto._

 _Ya con Integra, ella se sentía que se había burlado de ella, pero no sabía porque estaba molesta, si era porque el Saiyajin se había burlado de ella, o porque no la besó._

 _Seras que había permanecido en silencio, durante toda la interacción del Saiyajin y Integra, decidió acercarse a su líder, ya que había notado que estaba molesta, entonces decidió preguntar._

 _-Se encuentra bien señorita Integra - lo decía una Seras preocupada._

 _Integra miró molesta a Seras, esto hizo que la vampiresa se asustara y_ _retrocediera_ _asustada, cuando Integra se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, solo dijo._

 _-Estoy bien Seras, me podía dejar sola en estos momento - lo decía Integra con una expresión seria._

 _Seras no dijo nada, y solo obedeció, dejando a Integra, ella creía que había quedada solo cuando escucho a alguien._

 _-Te diré algo, IntegraDe inmediato la mencionada volteó a ver a Mina Teppes, si el Hakai-shin Sama, se interesó en ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aceptar su propuesta, ya que sería muy beneficiosa para ti - lo decía Mina Teppes, con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra miró a la pequeña vampiresa, entonces algo curiosa le dijo._

 _-A qué te refieres con eso - lo decía Integra muy interesada en saber en lo que iba decir Mina._

 _Mina solo sonrio, entonces hizo aparecer un pequeño libro, se lo entrego a Integra, ella recibió libro, y algo confundida dijo._

 _-¿Y esto libro para que es? - lo decía Integra algo confundida._

 _Mina solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-En es libró está la respuesta que necesitas saber - lo decía Mina con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces la reina vampiro, dio una pequeña reverencia a Integra, y procedió retirarse de la oficina._

 _Cuando Integra quedó sola, le entró la curiosidad de leer el pequeño libro, así que sin perder tiempo, decidió servirse un trago con whisky, se sentó en sillón y procedió a leer el libro, y cuando comenzó a leer dijo._

 _-Vaya que interesante, no esperaba esto - lo decía Integra con una media sonrisa, miente daba un pequeño sorbo a su tragó, y seguía leyendo el libro._

 _Planeta Shaman king_

 _Nota_

 _Antes de comenzar, quiero decirle que tomaré parte final del manga, ya que el final verdadero de shaman king, así que les recomiendo leer el final del manga._

 _Fin del nota._

 _Después de que los Grandes Espíritus, aceptarán a Hao Asakura como el Shaman king, comienza a despertar el ritual de coronación y anuncia su presencia mediante la activación de la campana de oráculo,_ _él_ _envío un mensaje de lo pequeño a todo el planeta, Hao está listo para que su sueño se haga realidad, así llegado al clímax del combate._

 _Nota 2._

 _Lean el final del manga._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Cuando estaban apuntó de realizar su último ataqué, para sí al fin acabar Yoh y sus amigos, pero de una momento, otro todo el conflicto de detuvo, ya que todos los espíritus, entre ellos_ _Gurēto_ _Supirittsu_ _y los_ _Godaiseirei_ _también conocido como Los Cinco Grandes Espíritus Elementales._

 _Cesaron sus respectivos ataques, ésto sorprendió tanto a Hao, como Yoh y sus amigos, ya que no sabía que estaba sucediendo, entonces en momento a otro, pudieron escuchar un pequeño golpeteo que se poco a poco se estaba acercando a ellos._

 _Entonces todos pudieron ver a un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, posé unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados_ _enmarcándole_ _un rostro surcado de arrugas, tiene un cierto aire desvalido, ya que este se apoyaba constantemente en un grueso bastón y estaba ligeramente encorvado, viste un_ _shikakushō_ _negro, en su caso sin ningún arreglo, por encima de él, luce el_ _haori_ _blanco, este era Yamamoto, el había llegado en momento cumbre del combate, buscando al que sería el guardián de la esfera de 2 estrellas._

 _Entonces todos los espíritus dejaron a su respectivo portadores, y se posicionaron al lado de Yamamoto y se arrodillaron delante de él, esto sorprendió a todos, ya que no entendía que había pasado, ya que los grandes espíritus, se alejaron de ellos para arrodillarse al frente de aquél anciano, entonces todos escucharon como el anciano estaba comenzando hablar._

 _-!Ohh! Interesante, así que saben quién soy yo, no es así - lo exclamó Yamamoto._

 _Los grandes espíritus dieron un pequeño asentamiento, entonces Yamamoto volvió hablar._

 _-Entonces ésto me facilita las cosas - decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _Hao que no entendía que estaba sucediendo y algo molesto, ya que cría que Yamamoto era otra persona que quería intervenir en sus planes, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vio como Yamamoto lo estaba mirando, y entonces este comenzo hablar._

 _-Tú niñoLo decía mientras señalaba a Hao, eres el nuevo shaman king - lo decía Yamamoto con su expresión seria._

 _-Así es anciano, tienes un problema con eso - lo decía Hao con una expresión algo molesta._

 _-Para nada niño, ya que no importa si eres el Shaman king o no - lo decía Yamamoto._

 _-Si es así que hacés interfiriendo en nuestra pelea - lo decía Hao con una expresión seria._

 _-Yo no vine a interferir, en un combate tán insignificante, sólo vine a buscar alguien - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando todo escucharon lo que había dicho Yamamoto, no pudieron evitar sentirse molesto, ya que el combate que ellos tenía, estaba defiendo el destino de su mundo, entonces Yoh molesto comenzó hablar._

 _-Como insignificante, nosotros estamos decidiendo el destino de nuestro mundo, no tienes derecho a decir eso - lo decía Yoh algo molesto._

 _Esto sorprendió un poco a los amigos Yoh, ya que el no solía molestarse con facilidad con alguien, pero no podía culparlo ya que también ellos se había molestado por lo dicho por Yamamoto._

 _Yamamoto solo medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-El destino de este planeta, no lo decide Ustedes, si no el Hakai-shin Sama, el es único que puede decir si un planeta es destruido o no, y ustedes niños, solo están jugando un juego muy peligroso, que no debiera jugar - lo decía Yamamoto algo serio._

 _Todos menos Hao quedaron confundidos, por lo que había dicho Yamamoto, entonces_ _Ren_ _Tao que ahora portador del espíritu del rayo, estaba algo molesto por lo que había dicho Yamamoto, entonces dijo._

 _-Dejá de decir, idioteces que eso del Hakai-shin, y además quién eres tú para venir a darnos sermones - lo decía_ _Ren_ _Tao molesto con Yamamoto._

 _Cuando Yamamoto escucho como se había referido al Saiyajin, de inmediato liberó una impresionante cantidad de energía espiritual, así haciendo que todos sintieron una gran presión en el ambiente, entonces este comenzo hablar._

 _-Mucho cuidado niño, no voy a permitir que insulten al Hakai-shin Sama, delante de mí presencia, y en cuanto a mí, yo soy_ _Shigekuni_ _Yamamoto_ _Genryūsai_ _, soy el comandante General del_ _Gotei_ _13, y soy un Shinigami - lo decía con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando todos escucharon la última parte se sorprendieron, ya que delante de ellos hay un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte, pero el que estaba más sorprendido era Hao, ya que el sabía perfectamente que era un Hakai-shin, y no solo eso, si que también ahora también tiene al frente suyo un Shinigami, los dioses encargado de escoltar las almas al más aya, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que Yamamoto volvió hablar._

 _-Ahora díganme dónde está Anna Asukura, o tendré que obligarlos a que me digan dónde está ella - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato todos vieron, como Yamamoto alzo su bastón, y notaron como este estaba desapareciendo, para revelar una katana, Yamamoto de inmediato toma su_ _Zanpaku_ _-_ _tō_ _, y dijo._

 _-Entonces que van escoger, por las buenas o por las malas - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _Ahora que decisión van tomar, ya qué podía sentir el gran poder de Yamamoto, y no solo eso sí que también los grandes espíritus, aún se encontraba arrodillado al lado del Shinigami, incluso_ _Gurēto_ _Supirittsu_ _, que el más poderoso de todos los espíritus, también estaba arrodillado, ahora no sabía que hacer, y lo único que esperaba es que todo saliera bien y sin ningún problema._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	41. Chapter 41

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir que estoy de saber que estás historia ya para el capítulo 40, como mucho sabrán está fue mi primera historia, como todo a tenido a tenido sus momento buenos, como sus malo momento, y tratado de ir mejorando, como otros sabrán, está historia originalmente la tenía planeado hasta los 50 capítulos, pero como van las cosas, como mínimo llegará a los 150, eso sí solo si ustedes la sigan apoyando, ya que a son los que deciden si está historia sigue, con sus comentarios y dándole favorito, bueno dejemos eso de lado y sigamos con el capítulo._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18._

 _Capítulo 40._

 _Planeta Shaman king._

 _Yamamoto había liberado su_ _Zanpaku_ _-_ _tō_ _, todos podía sentir su gran poder, pero eso no era lo que los tenía anonadados, si como ver que los grandes espíritus entre ellos el Gurēto Supirittsu, no hacía ningún movimiento, para defender o proteger a su portador, pero entonces todos escucharon como Yamamoto había hablado._

 _-Y bien me dirán donde está Anna Asukura, o tendré sacarle la información por la fuerza - lo decía Yamamoto de una forma sería, mientras que tenía su Zanpaku-tō en su mano._

 _Yoh al escuchar que Yamamoto que había mencionado a Anna, este alarmó y algo nervioso dijo._

 _-!Y que es lo qué quieres con ella! - exclamó Yoh algo nervioso._

 _Yamamoto se dió cuenta de cómo se había puesto el joven, entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-!Ohhh! Ya entiendo, así tú ella tiene algo, bueno eso lo hace más fácil - lo decía Yamamoto con una media sonrisa._

 _Yoh sólo pudo ponerse más nervioso, pero antes que pudiera pasar algo, pero en momento sin sin explicación alguna, un tren había aparecido en área, no se tardó en mostrar que en ese tren iba Manta, Bokuto no Ryu, Fausto VIII, las familias Asakura y Tao, los X Laws, los esbirros de Hao, casi todos los personajes de la serie, aparecen a bordo del tren, con sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes, pues ahora todos están muertos, todos, salvo Matamune están ahí, aunque no explican claramente porque es el único que no va, todos han traído algo para Hao, le han traído a su madre, se entiende que es la madre del Hao original de hace mil años, porque la madre de la reencarnación actual de Hao ya sabemos que es Keiko Asakura, la madre de Yoh._

 _Yamamoto estaba algo confundido de lo que estaba sucediendo, el podía sentir que todas está personas estaban muertas y solo eran sus espíritus materializados, pero cuando centró su mirada a la mujer que traían, se llevó tremenda sorpresa, ya que el conocía aquella mujer._

 _Asanoha Douji es una mujer hermosa que tiene el cabello largo y rubio atado en una larga coleta con una cinta blanca y también tiene unos ojos dorados. Se dice que se parece a Anna._

 _Ella apenas que bajo del tren, comenzó a mirar al su alrededor, entonces vio a su pequeño hijo, ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, ésto era algo que ponía muy triste, pero de inmediato centro su mirada en Yamamoto, y cuando lo vió no pudo evitar sonreír, y que lo había reconocido, así que antes de ir con su hijo decidió acercarse al capital de la primera división._

 _De forma suave y delicada, se acercó al Shinigami, y cuando finalmente tuvo que alza su vista, ya que Yamamoto apesar de edad avanzada, el aún era un poco más alto que ella, entonces con una gentil sonrisa, le dijo._

 _-Es usted señor Yamamoto - lo decía Asanoha con una suave sonrisa._

 _Esto sorprendió un poco al Shinigami, ya que el sabia quién era la mujer, y no cría que lo reconociera, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Veo que aún me recuerdas, señorita Asanoha - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _-Así es señor Yamamoto, apesar que ya hayan pasado mil años, aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, aún que en ese tiempo usted era mucho más joven, de lo que es actualmente - lo decia Asanoha con una dulce sonrisa, mientras recordaba la joven aparecía de Yamamoto_

 _(Esto lo único que visto de la apariencia joven de Yamamoto)_

 _-Es inevitable querida, el tiempo para nosotros los Shinigamis también transcurre igualmente, aunque sea más lento que el de los mortales, como lo podrás observar, ya no soy el mismo joven Shinigami, que solía ser una vez, señorita Asanoha- lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria, mientras veía a Asanoha._

 _De inmediato la Asanoha negó con su cabeza, y acto seguido puso su mano el rostro de Yamamoto, ésto tomó por sorpresa al Shinigami, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la joven comenzó hablar._

 _-Esta equivocado señor Yamamoto, para mí usted sigue siendo aquél joven y bondadoso Shinigami, que fue por mí el día que fui asesinada hace mil años - lo decía Asanoha con una dulce sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en rostro de Yamamoto._

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos, de la interacción que tenía la madre de Hao con Yamamoto, Manta junto con Anna que había llegado en aquel momento, junto con los demás amigo de Yoh, se acercaron a donde él y resto que estaba luchando con Hao hace poco._

 _Manta le pregunto a su amigo, quién era el anciano refiriéndose a Yamamoto, por su lado Anna no decía nada, ya que tenía su mirada centrada en Yamamoto, y podía sentir su inmenso poder espiritual, es algo que nunca había sentido en su vida._

 _Entonces Yoh decidió decir quién era en verdad Yamamoto, y porque había venido a este lugar, cuando todos escucharon que Yamamoto era un Shinigami, todos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Anna ya que no entendía que quería el Shinigami con ella._

 _Por su lado Hao estaba confundido, ya que no entendía como su madre conocía al Shinigami, para el momento de escuchar de ella, que el había sido el responsable de buscar su alma el día de su muerte, entonces supo que el fue el encargado de llevar, el alma de su madre al más allá para ser juzgada por los espectros._

 _Asanoha aún le seguía sonriendo al Yamamoto, de inmediato retiró su mano del rostro del Shinigami, y comenzó a hablarle_

 _-Me gustaría seguir hablando con usted señor Yamamoto, pero tengo qué atender la pequeña rabieta de mi pequeño y querido hijo, si no le molesta - lo decía Asanoha con suave sonrisa._

 _-Para nada señorita Asanoha, ya tendemos la oportunidad de hablar, la verdad que yo también vine atender un asunto, con aquella jovencita - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria, mientras señalaba a Anna._

 _Asanoha miró a la mencionada, entonces una dulce gesto le dijo._

 _-!Ohh! Ya veo, entonces si me disculpa señor Yamamoto - lo decía Asanoha con una pequeña reverencia._

 _De inmediato la madre de Hao, se acercó a le hace un caricia a su hijo, pero se pone algo avergonzado porque le deja en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, Asanoha aparece delante Grandes Espíritus y se disculpa con todos por el comportamiento de su hijo, Mientras Hao decía que los humanos son quienes la mataron, ella le da la una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, y de inmediato dice, que ,cuando odias a las personas, te odias a ti mismo, si las perdonas, se odiaba a sí mismo, pero si muestra misericordia y perdón por lo que hicieron, él también se salva, porque ella no es tan débil como él piensa, luego abraza a su hijo diciéndole que la felicidad, la tristeza, la ira, el odio es lo que significa estar vivo, y que lo primero que Hao debe hacer como rey es amar a su gente, ella le sonríe apasionadamente cuando comienza a dejarlo pasar._

 _Hao se da cuenta de que su búsqueda no fue por lo que se ha convertido en otra cosa, pero que no podía recordar, la familia Asakura dice que comenzó su búsqueda por su madre, Hao ve que su madre podría haber sido su fantasma guardián, pero estaba tan cegado por su oído hacia los humanos, y por eso no podía ver la verdad, Cuando su madre había llegado a la escena Hao parece muy contento de volver a verla._

 _Con Yamamoto el se había acercado a Anna Asukura, Yoh y sus amigos automáticamente delante de ella para tratar de protegerla, pero de inmediato se opuso, ya que sabía que era inútil, así que decidió encara al Shinigami, y le dijo._

 _-Así que tú eres un Shinigami, y dime porque tú me estás buscando - lo decía Anna con una expresión seria, mientras miraba a Yamamoto._

 _Yamamoto solo miraba a Anna, no quiso darle más vueltas a este asunto, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Verás jovencita, tu fuiste escogida para una importante labor - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria, mientras veía a Anna._

 _Esto sorprendió un poco a Anna, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vio como Yamamoto metió una de sus manos, en su traje, y de inmediato sacó una esfera dorada que tenía dos estrellas en su interior, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Como dije fuiste seleccionada, para ser la guardiana de la esfera del dragón de 2 estrellas - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _Entonces de inmediato Yamamoto le comenzó a explicar que son las esferas del dragón, además de para que servía y quién fue su creador, y también le comento que el namekiano había decidido las esferas iba ser protegidas por 7 guardianes y con sus respectivos dragones, además que cada guardian, contaría con el respaldo no solo del dragón, si no también una respectava facción del universo, en caso de Anna cuenta con el respaldo de los Shinigamis._

 _Anna al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorpederse, ya que se había entrado, de qué había dioses supremo, muy por encima del Shaman king, además de qué fue seleccionada para proteger algo de sumó valor, y además que dicho objeto fue creado por el dios de la creación, entonces dijo._

 _-Acepto, ya que como Yoh no se convirtió en el Shaman king, está podría ser una buena oportunidad, así que debo que hacer - lo decía Anna de forma sería._

 _Yamamoto de inmediato le arrojó la esfera a Anna, y le dijo que la atrapará, Yoh no estaba muy convencido, pero respecto la decisión de Anna, ya que confiaba en su criterio, entonces vio como Anna atrapó la esfera._

 _Cuando cuando atrapó la esfera, de inmediato fue transportada a lo que parecía ser una especie de pasillo gigante, entonces ella decidió recorrer dicho pasillo._

 _Y después de unos minutos finalmente habían llegado al final del pasillo, y que pudo ver qué delante suyo había un gran puerta, decidido abrir dicha puerta, y entro a la habitación, y en su interior vió lo que parecía ser un salón principal, y pudo ver qué al final del salón podía ver una especie de trono, entonces decidió ir a dicho trono._

 _Pero no pudo avanzar más ya que escucho una imponente voz._

 _-Así qué mi portador por fin, se decidió aparecer -_

 _Entonces ella dirigió su mirada donde provenía aquella voz, entonces pudo la silueta de un imponente ser, además también pudo notar que este tenía una enorme alas, así haciendo parecer mucho grande de lo que es, pero antes que pudiera decir algo aquella silueta volvió hablar._

 _-Antes que digas algo, mi nombre es_ _Onaga_ _, y soy el dragón de las 2 estrellas - lo decía Onoga con voz algo arrogante._

 _Anna no respondió nada por el momento, pero sabía muy bien que debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, ya que dicho dragón no le traía buenas espina._

 _Planeta desconocido._

 _Se podía ver a un pequeño niño, se le ve llevando un Casket cap con un trébol amarillo encima de él, tiene un pequeño corazón de color rojo debajo de su ojo derrda forma de pica, lleva un gran pendiente de metal en su oreja izquierda que se muestra como un dado, una gargantilla azul y brazaletes en ambas manos con el mismo color, lleva una sudadera roja con una camisa chartreuse y pantalones cortos típicos azules, acentuando el hecho de que él es solamente un muchacho, al parecer tiene todos los símbolos de una baraja de cartas en él (corazones, picas, diamantes y tréboles), se demuestra llevar un calcetín rojo en su pie derecho y un pedazo rojo de paño envuelto alrededor de su izquierdo._

 _El niño se lo podía ver con una sonrisa algo juguetona y divertida, entonces en momento a otro vio como delante de él se había abierto un portal, y algo curioso veía lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Entonces vio como alguien estaba saliendo de dicho portal, y algo sorprendido vio la persona que había salido del portal._

 _Esté era Alexander, el había venido a este planeta por órdenes del namekiano, en la búsqueda los dioses de dicho mundo, que había colaborado con el anterior gran Kaio-Sama en sus fechorías, este tenía su sonrisa características._

 _El vio al su alrededor, sólo pudo ver al pequeño niño, entonces cambio su expresión a una mas gentil y dijo._

 _-Hola pequeño, soy el padre Alexander Anderson, me puedes decir como te llamas - lo decía Alexander con sonrisa gentil._

 _El niño solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Hola mucho gusto señor Alexander, mi nombre es Tet y soy el único dios de este mundo, en que té puedo ayudar mi amigo - lo decía Tet con una sonrisa algo juguetona._

 _Cuando Alexander escucho lo que dijo el pequeño niño, cambio de inmediato su expresión a una más seria, entonces dijo._

 _-Eso no puedo ser, ya que el Kaio-shin Sama, me informa que en esta planeta había mucho más dioses, y mucho de ellos ayudaron con el anterior Gran Kaio-Sama - lo decía Alexander con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Tet escucho nombrar al namekiano, se sorprendió y algo emocionado dijo._

 _-!Dijiste Kaio-shin, eso significa que hay un nuevo Kaio-shin en el universo! - lo exclamó Tet emocionado._

 _-Si hay un problema con eso niño - lo decía Alexander con una expresión seria._

 _-Para_ _nada al contrario, estoy feliz de saber que hay un nuevo Kaio-shin en nuestro universo, es magnífico - lo decía Tet emocionado._

 _Alexander podía notar que el joven no estaba mintiendo, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Y cambiando el tema, me dijese que eras el único dios de este mundo, que pasó con el resto - lo decía Alexander con una expresión seria._

 _Tet solo asintió entonces comenzó a decile,que hace mucho tiempo hubo un conflicto interno con los demás dioses, él no intervino en dicho conflicto, y dejó que los demás dioses se mataran entre sí, para si quedar como el único dios de este mundo, además que decidió terminar con las guerras en_ _Disboard_ _por medio de los 10 mandamientos que había impuesto, en donde todos los conflictos serán arreglados por medio de juegos de apuestas, quedando cualquier acto de violencia prohibido, y sus mandamientos fueron aceptados obligatoriamente por todas las 16 razas que existen en dicho mundo, incluyendo a aquellas con poderes mágicos._

 _Alexander al escuchar lo que dijo Tet no pudo evitar llevase su mano a su barbilla, ya que la idea en sí le pareció algo curiosa e interesante, entonces con su sonrisa características dijo._

 _-Interesante me gustaría saber cuáles son esos mandamientos - lo decía Alexander con una sonrisa._

 _Tet solo sonrio, entonces le comenzó a decir cada uno de los mandamientos o compromiso._

 _Los asesinatos, las guerras y los robos están terminantemente prohibidos._

 _Todos los conflictos por habidos y por haberse, se resuelven mediante juegos._

 _En estos juegos todos y cada uno de los jugadores apostaran cosas que se acuerde que son de igual valor._

 _Siempre y cuando no se infrinja el tercer mandamiento, lo que se apueste y como se juegue depende del jugador._

 _La parte desafiada tiene derecho a decidir el juego con el que se juega._

 _Todas y cada una de las apuestas realizadas de acuerdo con estos mandamientos deben respetarse._

 _Sea cual sea el conflicto que se tenga con otra raza, sera divido con los representantes designados con total autoridad._

 _Si se descubre que alguien hace trampas en un juego sera descalificado y perderá._

 _En nombre de dios, los anteriores mandamientos no se pueden cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _¡No olvidéis pasarlo bien con los demás!_

 _Alexander al escuchar los mandamientos que había impuesto Tet, no pudo evitar reírse y decir._

 _-JAJAJAJA muy interesante, me parece divertido - lo decía Alexander mientras reía._

 _-Cierto que si, gracias a eso, pudo evitar que las razas y planeta desapareciera - lo decía Tet con una sonrisa._

 _-Veo que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo, como guardián de este mundo, es algo al señor Piccolo, le gustará escuchar, pero antes de ir con el, me gustaría ver tú mundo, y ver si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo - lo decía Alexander con una media sonrisa._

 _Tet solo sonrio, y le dijo que era bienvenido a su mundo, pero también le advirtió que tenía que seguir las reglas de su mundo, para así evitar una tragedia por el rompimiento de los mandamientos, además de que Tet también le dijo Alexander, de qué en su mundo de las 16 razas que habitan en dicho lugar, 14 contaban con magia y habilidades muy poderosas._

 _Alexander comprendió lo que dijo Tet, y le dijo que no se preocupara que no iba a romper sus reglas y que la iba a respetar, siempre y cuando cumplía con lo que el decía, además qué solo quería dar un pequeño vistazo a dicho planeta, para ver como están las cosas._

 _Tet solo le sonrió, le deseo suerte, y que se divierta jugando._

 _Así Alexander solo le sonrió, y bajo a dicho ya que quería ver con sus propios ojos, y si lo que decía Tet era cierto, ya que si no era sí, lamentablemente este planeta iba sufrir un grave castigo._

 _Por su lado Tet estaba sonriendo de forma divertida, ya que al enterarse de que en el universo había un nuevo Kaio-shin, por ende también significaba que también habría un Hakai-shin, y si es así las cosas iba ser mucho más divertidas en ahora en adelante, ya que deseaba que uno de las dos deidades suprema visitará su mundo._

 _Nota_

 _Si se pregunta por Alexander fue muy amable o amigable con Tet, pues es fácil ya que tanto en las ovas como el manga, Alexander se mostró ser una persona muy amable y bondadosa con los niños, incluso se preocupa mucho por ellos, y Tet al tener la apariencia de un niño al pesar que el tiene más 6000 años, eso le facilito las cosas con Alexander._

 _Fin del nota._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _En lugar oscuro y desconocido se podía ver un hombre de 20-30 años de edad, sus ojos son de color rojo sangre, su atuendo se compone principalmente de un estilo victoriano clásico, incluyendo un traje gris, botas de montar de cuero y una corbata roja extravagante de intrincado nudo, cubierto por un abrigo de cuerpo entero rojo, también lleva un sombrero de fieltro rojo con una amplia, borde de disquete y un par de circulares, polarizados, lentes de sol de color naranja de montura metálica con apartaderos de las gafas, guantes de color blanco qué tienen un sello, simbolizado como un pentagono que tiene cinco simbolos entre cada punta, este sello limita el uso personal de sus poderes._

 _Este es Alucard el que una vez fue al arma más poderosa de la organización Hellsing, el se encontraba matando sus propias vidas, excepto una para que pudiera existir con los poderes de Schrödinger, pero había una problema, el cual era que Alucard tenía millones vidas, todas está recolectadas durante sus siglos como una vampiro, así que tardaría años en poder acabar con todas ellas, o ese creía, ya que un momento a otro pudo sentir como dos presencias había aparecido en donde el se encontraba, esto lo había sorprendido ya que era algo imposible de que alguien llegará a este lugar._

 _Paró lo que estaba haciendo, y centro su mirada en los dos intrusos, y cuando miro de quién se trataba, vio que era una mujer y hombre, ésto era el Goku y Reifa, ellos de que había llegado a éste planeta, pudieron sentir la presencia de Alucard, así que decidieron antes de irse de este planeta, irían a verlo para hablar con el, entonces el Saiyajin miró al vampiro y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Hola - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Alucard aún se encontraba sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces lo único que pudo decir fue._

 _-!Hola! - exclamó Alucard._

 _El Saiyajin cambio su expresión a una media sonrisa entonces dijo._

 _-Podemos hablar - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard salió de su asombro, entonces forma una media sonrisa y le dijo._

 _-Eso gustaría en ésto momento, ya que quiero saber cómo fue llegaron a este lugar, pero lastimosamente me encuentro muy ocupado en ésto momento - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar la respuesta del vampiro, comenzó a mirar al su alrededor y pudo ver a lo que se refería, entonces sólo._

 _-Eso veo, pero eso es muy fácil de solucionar - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard al escuchar lo que dijo Goku, alzo una ceja algo confundido, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin comenzó hablar._

 _-Reifa sería tan amable, de encargarte de toda esta molestía, ya que si yo la hago, es muy posiblemente que destruya todo este planeta por error - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria, dirigiendo su mirada a Reifa._

 _La Ten-shin solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, y dijo._

 _-Como usted ordené señor Goku - lo decía Reifa de una forma respetuosa, mientras aún mantenía su reverencia._

 _Entonces la Ten-shin centro su vista a todas las vidas que había adquirido Alucard, y solo medio y sonrio y dijo._

 _-Esto es demasiado fácil - lo decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard vio que lo que estaba haciendo la Ten-shin, y antes que pudiera decir algo, observó cómo está con simple golpe de su bastón al suelo, acabo con todas las vidas que había adquirido Alucard durante siglos, esto lo dejo sorprendido, entonces escucho como el Saiyajin le estaba hablando._

 _-Bueno ahora que acabamos con las molestías, ahora si podemos hablar - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Alucard comenzó a reí de forma macabra, y después de unos segundos finalmente habló._

 _-Para sería un verdadero placer, a por cierto dónde está mis modales, mi nombre es Alucard, con que tengo el gusto hablar - lo decía Alucard de forma educada, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su sombrero._

 _-Mucho gusto Alucard es Son Goku y al bella mujer que está a mi lado se llama Reifa, y es una placer en conocerte - lo decía Goku educada._

 _Alucard centro su vista en la Ten-shin, y vio como está, con un movimiento de su mano agitó su hermoso cabello plateado, el vampiro pensó que la Ten-shin sería un exquisito manjar y algo único, entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en el Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi estimado Son Goku, y dime que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa, pero algo curioso._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Vengo a proponerte algo, que creó que te gustara - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Alucard solo mantendría su sonrisa, y dijo._

 _-Y eso sería - lo decía Alucard con una sonrisa, algo curiosa._

 _El Saiyajin solo mantenía su sonrisa, ya que la que tenía que proponer al vampiro, sería algo muy interesante, y a la vez algo muy divertido, por su parte Alucard estaba algo curioso en saber la propuesta del Saiyajin, ya que algo dentro del el, le decía que ésto sería muy interesante, además de muy divertido._

 _-Mi propuesta es…_

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si en verdad les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	42. Chapter 42

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 41._

 _Planeta Supremo._

 _El namekiano tenía su vista centrada en horizonte, el desde ese punto podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el universo._

 _Justamente se encontraba viendo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Yamamoto y los habitantes del planeta Shaman king, como el decidió nombrar dicho planeta, y estaba satisfecho con lo que estaba sucediendo hasta el momento._

 _Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que un momento a otro, delante de él había aparecido, una sobre con una carta._

 _El tomó dicha carta, y vio de quién se la había enviado, entonces pronunció unas palabras._

 _-Está carta es de Rondin, qué sucedería - lo decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato el namekiano abrió el sobre, y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta, y después de unos minutos, finalmente había terminado de leer la carta._

 _De inmediato la guardó en su traje, medio sonrio, y dijo._

 _-Interesante muy interesante, Jajaja tendré que ir a visitar, a mi estimado amigo, para que me dé más información - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

_Entonces el namekiano estaba listo para teletransportarse, cuando centro su vista a cierta área del universo, forma una media sonrisa por lo que vio, y entonces pronunció unas palabras._

 _-Vaya no esperaba que Goku hiciera eso, esto va ser muy divertido - lo decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _Después de eso, el namekiano se teletransporto, al bar de Rondin, ya que en la carta que el la había enviado al namekiano, este le informo, que alguien había contratado sus servicios, para eliminar al Saiyajin, ésto lo sorprendió un poco al namekiano, ya que no creía que hubiera alguien tan estúpido para mandar a asesinar al Hakai-shin, pero no era lo único que venía en la carta, si no que también había descubierto la persona que solicitó ese trabajo, y necesitaba decírselo personalmente al namekiano, es por eso que Piccolo decidió dirigirse al bar de Rondin._

 _Planeta Shaman king._

 _Anna después de que había tomado la esfera de dos estrellas que le había arrojado Yamamoto, ella había quedado en una especie de trance, eso fue notado Yoh y sus amigos, haciendo que se alarmara._

 _Yoh trato de despertar a Anna de su trance, pero era inútil, entonces molesto miró a Yamamoto y exclamó._

 _-!QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A ANNA! - exclamó Yoh molesto._

 _Yamamoto solo miró al joven, pero al instante volvió a centrar su vista a Anna ignorando el enojo de Yoh, ya que su prioridad era Anna, esto hizo que el joven se molestará más, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por Hao, Yoh miró a su hermano gemelo, y antes que pudiera decir algo este habló._

 _-Es mejor que te calmes Yoh, ya que con enojarte no conseguirá nada, y mucho menos con el - lo decía Hao con una expresión seria._

 _Yoh miró a su hermano entonces dijo._

 _-Pero que hay de Anna - lo decía Yoh algo preocupado por Anna._

 _-No te preocupe, estoy seguro que a ella no le pasado nada, solo hay que esperar que se despierte de su trance - lo decía Hao de forma sería._

 _Yoh sin más opción tuvo que esperar hasta que Anna despertarse, pero entonces vio como un ataqué de energía iba directo hacía Anna, no pudo hacer nada ya que había quedado paralizado al ver dicho ataque, pero entonces vio como Yamamoto se había movido a gran velocidad, y se posicionó delante de Anna, desviando dicho ataque así protegiendo la, pero antes que el pudiera decir o hacer algo, decidió ver quién había sido el responsable de dicho ataqué._

 _Entonces puedo ver qué era una chica de edad escolar media de cabello corto anaranjado, sus ojos son de color azul, usa un vestido morado con bordes con un listón negro en el pecho con una rosa en el centro y un listón rojo en un costado de su cintura, también usa un tipo de sombrero negro con bordeados blancos y un rosa roja con una cinta negra saliendo debajo de ella, además tiene guantes largos y negros y lleva el cetro de bruja en su mano derecha._

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo la joven comenzó a hablar._

 _-No esperaba menos del gran Yamamoto, el Shinigami más poderoso de la sociedad de almas, pudiste bloquear mi ataque muy fácilmente - lo decía la joven con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Yamamoto solo veía aquella joven con sus miradas algo molesta, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Quién eres tú - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión enojada._

 _La joven solo mantenía su sonrisa arrogante, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-!Ohh! Donde está mis modales, déjeme y me presento, mi nombre es Eva-Beatrice y soy la próxima Bruja Interminable - lo exclamó Eva con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Cuando Yamamoto y el resto escucho lo que había dicho Eva, tuvieron relaciones diferente, Yoh y sus amigos estaba sorprendido, en cambio Yamamoto solo mantenía su expresión enojada, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Así que perteneces al Clan de las brujasEva solo sonreía al escuchar eso, me imagino que viniste por la esfera del dragón no es así - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión enojada._

 _Eva cambio su sonrisa a una maliciosa, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Bingo señor Yamamoto, en efecto mi Clan está muy interesado en poseer las esferas del dragón, pero sabemos muy bien, que va ser muy díficil obtenerlas, más ya que ellas cuenta con su guardián y su dragón protector, además del respaldo de una de las facciones que representa el universo, así que la forma más fácil de obtenerlas, es cuando el guardián está haciendo en vínculo con el dragón ese el momento más vulnerable - lo decía Eva con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Yamamoto cuando escucho todo lo que dijo Eva, alzo una de sus cejas algo sorprendido, entonces comenzó hablar._

_-Al parecer, tu Clan sabe mucho sobre el tema - lo decía un Yamamoto sorprendido._

 _Eva seguía sonriendo, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Tenemos nuestra medio para obtener información - lo decía Eva con una media sonrisa._

 _Yamamoto al escuchar eso, de inmediato sonrio, ya qué la bruja dijo más de lo que tenía que decir, entonces dijo._

 _-Gracias por la información, eres muy comunicativa lo sabías - lo decía Yamamoto con una media sonrisa._

 _Eva abrió sus ojos de la impresión, y supo que hay hablado más de la cuenta, y había revelado mucha información, entonces molesta dijo._

 _-Maldito solo me hiciste hablar solo conseguir información me las pagarás - lo decía Eva molesta._

 _Yamamoto solo sonrio entonces dijo._

 _-Te falta mucho que aprender niña, hablas demasiado, y revelas muchas información a tú enemigo, solo por presumir - lo decía Yamamoto con una media sonrisa._

 _-Cállate Maldito voy a matarte - lo decía una Eva molesta._

 _-!Ohh! Así que quiere luchar contra mi, está segura de eso señorita - exclamó Yamamoto algo confiado._

 _Eva al escuchar se tensó una poco, ya que ella sabía muy bien quién era la persona que estaba delante de ella, pero decidió calmarse entonces sonrio y dijo._

 _-Jajajaja que puede hacer una viejo decrépito como tú, contra una joven y hermosa bruja como yo - exclamó Eva con una sonrisa confiada._

 _Los presentes que había estado viendo lo que sucedía, estaba muy confundidos, ya que no sabía de que estaba hablando Yamamoto y la bruja, pero entonces cuando escucharon con la joven se había expresado al Shinigami, vieron como la madre de Hao tenía una sonrisa algo molesta, pero antes que el pudiera decir algo, vieron como está había pronunciado unas palabras._

 _-Esa niña está muerta, por subestimar al señor Yamamoto - lo decía Asanoha con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando todo el mundo escucho lo que dijo la mamá de Hao, todos centraron su mirada en Shinigami._

 _Entonces vieron como su figura encorvada comenzó a enderezarse, pero eso no era lo único, si no que también vieron como se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme, revelando que Yamamoto contaba con un cuerpo inesperadamente musculoso para su edad, marcado por numerosas cicatrices, seguramente señales de batallas pasadas._

 _Entonces sostuvo su zanpaku-tō, con su mano derecha y dijo._

_-!SHIKAI Ryūjin Jakka(Espada que fluye como las llamas)! - exclamó Yamamoto._

 _De inmediato Yamamoto fue rodeado por un pilar de fuego, así cubriendo todo su cuerpo._

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos y aterrados por el poder que mostraba Yamamoto a excepción de madre de Hao, ya que ella sabía del verdadero poder del Shinigami, pero la que mas estaba aterrada era Eva, ya que nunca creía que Yamamoto tuviera tanto poder, entonces asustada dijo._

 _-No no no, puede ser tu tu tu no puedes tener todo ese poder - lo decía Eva asustada._

 _Yamamoto solo miraba a la chica, y dijo._

 _-Entonces comencemos con esto de una vez - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato Yamamoto utilizando su Hohō, se acercó en rápido movimiento a Eva, nadie pudo en qué momento Yamamoto de había movido tan rápido._

 _Nota._

 _Hohō es el nombre dado a una de las cuatro habilidades de combate de los Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies, el Hohō, por si solo permite al usuario desplazarse a una velocidad similar a la del rayo, no obstante, presenta variaciones o técnicas propias que infieren de este._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Cuando estaba apunto de atacar a Eva, Yamamoto tuvo que alejarse de ella rápidamente, ya que vio como una poderoso ataque de energía había sido lanzado hacía su dirección, cuando vio de quién se trataba._

 _Entonces vio a una joven tiene ojos y pelo azules, es como de una chica de la escuela media, la chica estaba sonriendo por lo había echo._

 _Eva se había recuperado de estupor, entonces vio quién la había salvado, se sorprendió de quién era entonces dijo._

 _-!Erika! - exclamó Eva sorprendida._

 _La mencionada solo sonrio, entonces dijo._

 _-Hay Eva, te dijimos que no te coníferas dé tú oponente, pero que se le puede hacer, ya que no esperábamos que el mismo Yamamoto, se encargará de buscar al guardián de la esfera - lo decía Erika con una sonrisa._

 _Yamamoto solo mantenía su expresión seria, miró a la recién llegada y dijo._

 _-Me imagino que también, pertenece al Clan de las brujas - lo decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria, mientras aún tenía sostenida su zanpaku-tō._

 _La mencionada solo sonrio, y haciendo una reverencia comenzó hablar._

 _-Es correcto señor Yamamoto, mi nombre es Erika Furudo y soy la bruja de la Verdad - lo decía Erika con una media sonrisa, mientras mantenía su reverencia._

 _Yamamoto la ver que ahora había dos brujas, sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que iba ser, entonces miró a Yoh y Hao y también sus amigos, y les dió un pequeño asentamiento, todos comprendieron, y de inmediato rodearon a Anna, juntos con los espíritus elementales, y gran espíritu, para proteger la._

 _Erika al ver esto, dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo._

 _-Vámonos Eva, la misión fue un fracaso - lo decía Erika algo aburrida._

 _Eva iba a protestar, pero entonces vio como Erika la estaba mirando algo enfadada, entonces habló._

 _-Es mejor que digas nada, ya que gracias a ti, perdimos el factor sorpresa, ahora nuestro objetivo vas mucho más díficil, la señorita Federica vas estar muy molesta contigo - lo decía Erika con una expresión molesta._

 _Eva al escuchar se aterró, ya que sabía la consecuencia de su fracaso, y del castigo que podía tener._

 _De inmediato Erika miró a Yamamoto y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Fue un placer en conocerlo señor Yamamoto, y tenga la certeza, que nos volveremos a ver - lo decía Erika con una sonrisa._

 _Yamamoto no dijo, nada ya que estaba atentó a cualquier movimiento que hiciera cualquiera de las dos jóvenes._

 _De inmediato Erika comenzó a realizar un encantamiento, así haciendo aparece un circulo mágico, que rodeaba tanto Eva como a ella, y rápidamente ambos comenzaron a desaparecer, y finalmente terminaron desaparecieron del lugar, como si nunca fueran estado aquí._

 _Cuando Yamamoto sintió qué ya no había peligroso, dio un pequeño suspiro desactivó su Shikai y su zanpaku-tō regreso a la normalidad._

 _Dio una pequeño suspiro, llevó su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho comenzó a dar un pequeño estiramiento, solo tenía un pensamiento._

 _Esto fue más complicado de lo que me imaginé, nunca creí que clan de las brujas estuviera interesado en las esferas del dragón, esto tienen que saberlo, tanto Hakai-shin Sama, como el Kaio-shin Sama pensó Yamamoto._

 _Entonces volvió a centrar su vista en Anna, ya que ella todavía no había salido de su trance, y no entendía porque estaba demorando en despertar, así que sin más opción tendría que esperar._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _Goku se encontraba cara a cara con Alucard, el había venido hasta donde el para proponerle algo, así qué comenzó hablar._

 _-Te gustaría tomar asiento primero, antes de que conocemos hacer negocios - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard solo le sonreía al Saiyajin, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Me gustaría, pero lastimosamente nos encontramos en mitad de la nada, mi estimado amigo - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku solo le sonrió, así que comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras._

 _-Por eso no hay problemaesto sorprendió un poco Alucard, pero entonces vio como dirigió su mirada a Reifa, mi querida Reifa, podía ser tan amable de hacer aparecer dos asientos, uno para mí y otro para mi invitado - lo decía Goku con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Reifa._

 _-Será un placer, mi señor - lo decía Reifa de una forma respetuosa._

 _De inmediato Reifa con sus báculo, hizo aparecer dos asientos uno para el Saiyajin, y el otro para el vampiro, de inmediato Goku se sentó, y de inmediato le ofreció el otro asiento a Alucard._

 _El vampiro sin pensarlo se sentó, el quería saber quién era sus visitantes y que era muy extraño que ellos se aparecieran en este lugar, además de porque estaban aquí, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin había comenzado hablar._

 _-Te gustaría tomar algo - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _El vampiro solo sonrio, entonces dijo._

 _-Me gustaría tomar vino tinto, si no es mucho molestia - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrio, entonces miró a Reifa y le dio un pequeño asentamiento, la Ten-shin solo obedeció, y de inmediato hizo aparecer una botella de vino con dos copas, así que dispuso a servirles el vino tanto al Saiyajin como al vampiro._

 _Cuando Alucard tuvo entre sus manos la copa de vino, comenzó a agitarla un poco, después de unos segundos la olió y acto seguido le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa._

 _Después de unos segundos dejó de beber y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Excelente cosecha, es un vino sumamente exquisito - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo le sonrió y entonces le dijo._

 _-Que bueno que te haya gustado - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard solo mantenía su sonrisa, entonces miró a Reifa y luego al Saiyajin, entonces con su características sonrisa dijo._

 _-Sabes él vino tinto es como la sangre, entre más años, el sabor es mucho mejor - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _Reifa sabía a qué estaba refiriendo el vampiro, así que decidió jugar un poco su juego, entonces se acercó el muy lentamente, Alucard solo dejó que la Ten-shin se acercará a él, entonces vio como esta comenzó acariciar su rostro, y finalmente llevó su mano a su mentón, y de inmediato ella pronunció unas palabras._

 _-Esta cosecha podía muy peligrosa para ti, mi querido vampiro - lo decía Reifa con un tono coqueto, mientras aún tenía su mano en el mentón de Alucard._

 _El vampiro al escuchar eso, solo sonrio más de normal, y entonces dijo._

 _-Me gustaría tomar ese riesgo, solo para probar un delicioso manjar - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _Pero los dos no pudieron seguir con sus juego, ya que fueron interrumpidos por el Saiyajin._

 _-Si ya terminaron sus juegos, me gustaría continuar con nuestro asuntos - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Reifa retiro su mano en el rostro de Alucard, se disculpó con el Saiyajin, y volvió a su lado, entonces este comenzo hablar._

 _-Me disculpó por este contratiempo, pero antes de comenzar, te suena los nombres de Walter y Alexander - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Alucard abrió, sus ojos de la impresión, entonces dijo._

 _-!Que hay con ellos! - exclamó Alucard, algo sorprendido._

 _Entonces Goku miró a Reifa, y le dijo que les mostrará, todos sobre ellos, de inmediato Reifa hizo aparecer un holograma, así mostrándole a Alucard, que estaba haciendo y sus conocidos, después de pelea con mayor._

 _Alucard estaba algo sorprendido, y la vez molestó, ya que sus dos rivales seguía vivos, y no sólo eso sí no también de que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, además vió a la persona que estaba sirviendo ahora, y se dió cuenta de que era alguien sumamente poderoso, además de que es un dios, cuando finalmente terminó de ver el holograma vio al Saiyajin algo confundido, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Dime que eres tú, un perro, un hombre o un monstruo? - lo decía Alucard algo confundido._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-No soy ninguno de eso soy un diosGoku dió una pequeña pausa para darle un pequeño sorbo a su copa con vino, Alucard estaba algo espectante a la respuesta de Goku, y después de unos segundos volvió hablar, pero no cualquier dios, yo soy el Hakai-shin del universo 18 - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard cuando escucho eso, quedó más confundido de la que estaba, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin volvió._

 _-Como no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que yo soy un dios muy ocupado, te diré a que vine - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Alucard escucho lo que dijo el Saiyajin, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-!Y eso sería! - exclamó Alucard_

 _Algo curioso._

 _El Saiyajin se le formó una media sonrisa, entonces dijo._

 _-Me gustaría que tú fueras uno de mis agentes de la destrucción - lo decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Ésto tomó por sorpresa a Alucard, entonces algo confundido dijo._

 _-¿Un agente de la destrucción que es eso? - lo decía Alucard algo confundido._

 _Reifa antes que nada ella decidió explicar al vampiro que un Hakai-shin o dios de la destrucción._

_Entonces ella comenzó a decirle que es el título que es otorgado al ser de un poder excepcional, capaz de destruir la vida o los planetas en los universo, además de mantener el equilibrio en dicho universo, y de eliminar todo aquel que rompa con ese equilibrio._

 _Alucard al escuchar todo la explicación de la Ten-shin, se había quedado sorprendido, pero también estaba emocionado al saber que en otros planetas, había seres que podía ser muy poderoso, pero entonces decidió preguntar._

 _-Eso es muy interesante, pero no me han dicho que es un agente de la destrucción - lo decía Alucard algo curioso._

 _Reifa sonrio entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Verás mi estimado Alucard, Los dioses de la destrucción no siempre trabajan solos en su labor, ya qué pueden incluso designar a un mortal o alguien que le parezca adecuado en la tarea de destruir planetas, así convirtiéndose en un agente de la destrucción - lo decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Alucard no esperaba eso, y no pudo evitar sorpederse entonces con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Interesante, así que tú quieres que yo sea un agente de la destrucción, pero quiero saber porque me elegiste - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo miró al vampiro y le dijo._

 _-Porque quiero, y porque también es mí voluntad, y si alguien no está de acuerdo, no importa ya que yo soy la máxima autoridad de este universo, y mi palabra es la ley absoluta - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me gusta escuchar eso, es una oferta muy tentadora además de divertida, me gustaría pensarlo muy bien, si no es mucho molestia - lo decía Alucard con una media sonrisa._

 _-Está bien te dejare que lo pienses, pero tiene un día, ya que mañana me iré de este planeta, como te dije soy un persona muy ocupada, y no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo en simple planeta - lo decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato el Saiyajin se levantó de su asiento, miró al vampiro y le volvió a repetir que tenía un día nada más, entonces le dijo a Reifa que era el momento de irse, la Ten-shin solo asintió, así los dos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando Alucard solo, el vampiro al quedar solo comenzó a reí, ya que la oferta del Saiyajin era muy tentadora, además de que iba ser muy divertido, entonces con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Esto va ser muy divertido, así qué Alexander y Walter están vivos, además de que está divirtiéndose a lo grande, eso muy cruel de parte de ellos, pero ahora va ser mi turno de divertirme JAJAJAJA - lo decía Alucard mientras se reía._

 _Así seguía Alucard riéndose, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer y la diversión que podría tener como un agente de la destrucción, y no solo eso también pensaba en todas los beneficios que podía tener si acepta la propuesta del Saiyajin, y esto era algo lo emocionaba mucho más de lo que estaba, además de poder probar una gran variedad de manjares en todo el universo, así se la paso todo esté tiempo._

_Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno como puedo ver, Goku le ofreció a Alucard ser un agente de la destrucción, pero el no ser único agente, ya que el Saiyajin contará con más agentes, pero eso será más adelante._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	43. Chapter 43

Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 42

Planeta desconocido.

El namekiano había llegado a su destino, el cual era el Bar la puertas de infierno, el quería saber quién había sido el que había sido la persona que había mandado a matar al Saiyajin, así que vino personalmente para hablar con Rodin, así que sin perder tiempo entró al Bar, y justamente encontró al dueño del establecimiento atrás de barra limpiando unos vasos.

Cuando Rondin vio que había entrado de inmediato, dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo, salió de barra se acercó al namekiano iba proceder hacer una reverencia, pero fue detenido por Piccolo ya que este lo detuvo y dijo.

-Dejó de eso de un lado, y comienza hablar de una vez, y dime lo quiero saber - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria.

Rodin asintió, y de inmediato llevó una de sus manos a su gabardina de cuero, y sacó una carpeta con unos documentos, y procedió a entregársela al namekiano.

Piccolo de inmediato tomó la carpeta, y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a leerla, mientras leía el documento al namekiano se le podía ver una expresión seria y al vez molesta, ya que al parecer no le estaba gustando para nada lo que leía, después de unos finalmente había terminado de leer, cerró la carpeta miró a Rondi y dijo.

-Esta aseguraste de que esto sea verdad - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria, mientras veía a Rondi.

El mencionado solo asintió y dijo.

-Así es señor Piccolo, antes de mostrarle está información, tuve que asegurarme de que era verdad, antes de mostrársela, es por eso que le dije que viniera, ya que está información era muy delicada para mandársela - decía Rondin con una expresión seria.

El namekiano sabía que Rondin tenía razón, pero aún sí sería un problema, si ésto resulta ser cierto, entonces dijo.

-Tú conoces el motivo por el cuál, el haya solicitado ésto - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria.

Rondin miró serio al namekiano, y comenzó hablar.

-Solo se me ocurre una posiblidad - decía Rondin con una expresión seria.

-Y cuál sería - pregunto algo curioso.

Rondin suspiró y dijo.

-El ama las batallas y haría cualquier cosa para encontrar un digno oponente, ya que incluso llegó tan lejos, para solicitar ésto solo para obtener la atención del Hakai-shin, para sí poder pelear con el - decía Rondin con una expresión seria.

-Que más sabes de el - pregunto Piccolo con una expresión seria.

-Bueno es el dios de la victoria, llamado el Victorioso porque nunca a perdido una batalla, además posee diez encarnaciones - explicaba Rondin con una expresión seria.

-¡Ummm ya veo! Conque un dios de la victoria, y dime qué más sabes de el - exclamó Piccolo algo curioso.

Rondi negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-Es lo único que se señor - decía Rondin con una expresión seria.

Piccolo al ver que Rondin no tenía más información, dio un suspiro, entonces volvió abril la carpeta donde estaba la información de aquella persona mando solicitar el trabajo, tomo una foto.

Esta es la foto tenía la imagen del dios que había solicitado este trabajo, el namekiano vio que tiene la apariencia de un niño pequeño, tiene el pelo azul algo púrpura púrpura y tiene un tatuaje en la frente.

-Con qué Verethragna el dios de la victoria, su aparecía es la de un niño, lo que me faltaba un dios amantes de las peleas, me recuerda a alguien que conozco muy bien, ésto es muy problemático - decía Piccolo con un tono algo aburrido.

Rondin solo miraba algo curioso, la expresión que hacía el namekiano entonces decidió preguntar.

-Que hará ahora señor Piccolo - pregunto Rondin algo curioso.

El namekiano miró a Rondin y algo aburrido dijo.

-Tendré que encargarme de ésto personalmente, ya que si Verethragna es parecido a Goku, nada bueno salir - decía Piccolo aburrí.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso señor? - decía Rondin algo confundido.

El namekiano solo dio un suspiro y dijo.

-Veras no es primera vez, que alguien manda a matar a Goku, ya que el pasado alguien contrato al que era mejor asesino del universo 6 - decía Piccolo algo aburrido.

-Enserio no puedo creerlo, y quién fue - decía un Rondin sorprendido.

El namekiano solo dijo.

-El mismo Goku - decía Piccolo algo aburrido.

-!Queee! Y porque el haría eso - exclamó Rondin sorprendido.

-Porque solo quería luchar contra el, en su máxima capacidad es todo, es por eso que te digo que si Verethragna es la mitad de obsesionado por la peleas que Goku, nada bueno va salir, es por eso que tengo que encargarme de ésto, y por nada del mundo Goku debe saber de esto, porque si se entera de que alguien quiere pelear contra él, no duraría en aceptarlo el desafío, y no importa si Goku es Hakai-shin no dudará en pelear, entendiste Rondin - decía Piccolo con un tono autoritario.

Rondin comprendió, y prometió guardar esta información, el namekiano solo asintió, entonces decidió que era momento de retirarse, además que le pidió a Rondin que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier situación que pasará, Rondin solo asintió.

De inmediato el namekiano llevó una de sus manos a su traje, y enseguida saco una pequeña bolsa, se la arrojó a Rondin, y le dijo que esto era una recompensa por su trabajo, Rondin toma la pequeña bolsa la abrió, y vio que la bolsa está llena de anillos de oros, Rondin sonrió y le dijo que seguirá haciendo un gran trabajo, el namekiano solo asintió, y de inmediato se teletransporto del lugar, dejando a Rondin, este seguía mirando el contenido de la bolsa, y noto que los anillos eran de una calidad muy alta, y dijo.

-Ser el informante del Kaio-shin, me trae muy buenos beneficios - decía Rondin mientras sostenía uno de los anillos de oro.

Planeta Hellsing.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, la líder de la organización Hellsing se encontraba de espaldas viendo através de una de las ventana, en su oficina.

Ella estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en éstos días, y más precisamente ayer cuando el Saiyajin había regresado junto con su asistente.

Ellos después de haber llegado de atender ese asunto privado, no dijeron nada, solo siguieron su dirección a sus respectivas habitación, e informaron que no iba bajar cenar.

Después de eso más tarde en la noche, Integra salió de oficina y vio como el Saiyajin se encontraba en balcón de mansión, y observó como está estaba viendo hacia horizonte.

Algo dentro ella no podía dejar de ver al Saiyajin, ya que gracias a luz de la luna, le daba un cierto toque atractivo.

Entonces ella vio como el Saiyajin había dirigido su mirada hacía ella, y como éste comenzó acercase a su posición.

Integra por una extraña razón no sé podía mover, entonces vio como el Saiyajin había pasado al lado suyo ignorandola por completo, esto hizo que se sorprendiera un poco, ya que esperaba otra reaccion, por parte de él.

Y vio como el Saiyajin seguía su camino sin prestarle nada atención, esto fue un duro golpe para ella, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que todo se moviera según sus órdenes, pero el Saiyajin era la excepción, ya desde un momento a otro no solo había ignorado, si no que también había jugado con ella, y eso había sido un golpe para Integra, eso era que algo que no gustaba.

Así llegamos hasta la actualidad donde ella seguía recordando lo sucedido, entonces dejó de mirar la ventana, cambiando a semblante serio decidió mostrarle al Saiyajin que ella era una mujer que no se debía tomar a la ligera.

Así que salió de su oficina, y lo primero que encontró, fue la asistente del Saiyajin sentado leyendo libro que siempre traía, entonces dijo.

-Y tú qué quieres - decía Integra algo molesta.

Pero Reifa no despegaba su mirada del libro, esto era molestaba a Integra, ya que no le gustaba ser ignorada, entonces volvió a decir.

-Te dije que…

Pero no termino de hablar, ya que vio como Reifa había dejado de leer su libro, y la estaba mirando fijamente, ésto hizo que sintiera un poco nerviosa, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la Ten-shin comenzó hablar.

-Quieres que el señor Goku te tomé más serio señorita Integra - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Esto confundió a Integra, pero decidió hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? - decía Integra algo confundida.

Reifa solo respondió.

-Tu muy bien sabes a lo que habló, muy bien señorita Integra - lo decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Integra no dijo nada, solo volteó su mirada a otra dirección, Reifa al ver esto solo suspiro, y dijo.

-Como quieras, pero te diré que como vas nunca harás que el señor Goku, te presté atención en más mínimo, ya que no es la misma persona de antes, ahora muy diferente el es Hakai-shin de este universo - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

De inmediato Reifa se levantó de su asiento procedió a retirarse, así dándole la espalda a Integra, cuando estaba punto de retirarse, escucho como Integra la llamó.

-Espera un momento por favor - decía Integra algo nerviosa.

Reifa que aún se encontraba de espaldas de Integra, ella sonrio ya que su plan su estaba saliendo como ella quería, así que dió media vuelta, miró a Integra y con una expresión seria dijo.

-Que deseas señorita Integra - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Integra un poco nerviosa para hablar, ésto fue notado por la Ten-shin algo molesta dijo.

-Si va decirme algo, hágalo de una vez, si no me haga perder mi tiempo, ya soy alguien muy ocupada señorita Integra - decía Reifa algo molesta.

Cuando Reifa estaba apunto de retirarse, fue detenida por Integra ya que está comenzó hablar.

-Usted me sabe cómo el podría presentar la atención necesaria - decía Integra algo nerviosa.

Reifa solo sonrio y dijo.

-Claro que se, ya como te había dicho, el señor Goku ya no es mismo de antes, en ya puso un ojo en ti, pero eso ya no basta, así que si quieres que el te tomé más enserio, tienes que esforzarte un poco más - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? - decía Integra algo confundida.

Reifa de inmediato negó con la cabeza, entonces dijo.

-Hay mi niña, eres muy buena en muchos campos, pero cuando se trata de esto era un completa inútil - decía Reifa algo decepcionada.

Esto no fue del agrado de Integra, pero antes de recriminarle a Reifa está habló.

-Dime señorita Integra, cuál es la mejor arma de una mujer - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Integra estaba algo confundida, ya que no sabía que responder, Reifa al ver esto volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo.

-Hay señorita Integra, como dije en esté campo eres perfecta inútil, ya que si no sabés eso, es lógico que el señor Goku no te presté atención - decía Reifa muy decepcionada.

Integra molesta dijo.

-Solo dilo, y ya - decía Integra molesta.

Reifa con un suspiro dijo.

-La seducción, señorita Integra, el mayor arma de una mujer es la seducción - decía Reifa algo aburrida.

Esto confundió a Integra, entonces habló.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - decía Integra confundida.

-Como dije señorita Integra, la mejor arma de una mujer es la seducción, ya que con ella combinan 3 aspectos fundamentales, que son inteligencia, astucia y belleza, esas 3 virtudes si la sabes usar a la perfección, podrás logra conseguir muchas cosas, y hacer que cualquiera caiga a sus pies, incluso el mismo señor Goku, y usted señorita Integra, tienes eso 3 virtudes, pero no la sabe utilizar - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Esto sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta, pero antes que pudiera hablar, Reifa dijo.

-Como dije señorita Integra, usted es una mujer inteligente, muy estratega, audaz, bella, firmé entre otras cosas, pero cuando, se presentó una situación en la que nunca a estado, se pone algo nerviosa, y no sabe cómo actuar, es por eso que el señor Goku, juega con usted, ya que apesar de todo, el experimentado muchas cosas, entre ellas estar con una persona y disfrutar de los deseos carnales, algo que usted nunca a echo o disfrutado, es por eso que se pone algo nerviosa en esta situación, ya que el señor Goku la esta probando si es digna de él - decía Reifa con una expresión seria.

Cuando Integra escucho eso, sintió una cierta molestía, ya que al saber que el Saiyajin solo estaba jugando con ella, hacia que su sangre se hirviera, Reifa al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo.

-Es por eso señorita Integra, tiene que saber utilizar sus encantos, y hacer que el señor Goku la deseé - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

Integra sabía que Reifa tenía razón, pero hay un problema, y era que ella no sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos o algo parecido, ya que ella gran parte de su vida había estado rodeada de hombres y una vida militar, una prueba de ello, es la vestimenta que usa, ya que no era nada femenina, siempre usaba trajes y pocas veces usaba vestido, pero esta era la vida que había escogido, y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello y no arrepentía de nada, Reifa sabía perfectamente eso así que habló.

-No sabe ciertoIntegra tuvo que dejar al lado su orgullo, así que negó con la cabeza, Reifa al ver esto sonrio y siguió hablando, si quiere le puedo enseñar - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

Cuando Integra escucho dijo algo confundido.

-¿Y tú porque harías eso, que ganaría enseñándome esas cosas? - decía Integra algo confundida.

Reifa solo mantenía su sonrisa, de inmediato llevó unas de manos al rostro de Integra, y comenzó acariciar su cara, ésto hizo que Integra se sonrojara al sentir el tacto de la Ten-shin, entonces ella hablo.

-Porque es algo que me resulta muy entretenido de verÉsto sorprendió a Integra entonces Reifa continuo, así que dime si quieres mi ayuda si o no, ya que el señor Goku se va mañana, y no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos - decía Reifa con una dulce sonrisa, mientras tenía su mano en rostro de Integra.

Al momento de escuchar lo último, Integra había tomado una decisión, y con una expresión seria dijo.

-Sí quiero tú ayuda - decía Integra con una expresión seria.

Reifa al escucho eso, solo sonreía entonces le pidió a Integra que la acompañara, ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo, así sin más opción ella decidió seguir a la Ten-shin, así ambas mujeres siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una habitación privada, en ese lugar Reifa le enseñaría lo necesario para hacer que el Saiyajin caiga en sus encantos.

Mientras tanto con Goku, el se encontraba afuera de la mansión, el en estos momento se encontraba pensado en muchas cosas, sobretodo los últimos acontecimientos que había ocurrido, y las cosas que estaba por venir, si fuera la misma persona de unos años atrás no le importaría nada en absoluto, si lo dejaría que todo siguiera su curso sin ningún preocupación, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya que como Hakai-shin tenía un responsabilidad mucho más grande ahora.

Pero no eso no era en lo único en que pensaba, si no también en su familia, recordaba a sus hijos mayores Gohan y Goten, que estría haciendo en estos momento.

pero no solo en ellos si no también en su querida nieta Pan, y aunque no se lo diría a nadie, ella era uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Y le gustaría volverlo a ver muy pronto, pero no solo en ellos si no también en sus hijos, actuales y los más seguro lo que están por venir más adelante, ya que el debía casarse muy pronto.

Goku solo sonreía a eso, ya que el sabía cuál eras la verdadera intenciones de Piccolo, y solo sonreía al recordar eso, el confiaba en su amigo, y sabía perfectamente que intenciones era de crear una estabilidad en universo, con las más importantes facciones, es por eso les dió a su cargo una esfera del dragón a cada uno, de inmediato Goku sacó la suya, y solo esperaba el momento en que ella encontrará a su guardián, pero eso no era lo único, ya que sabía que sus matrimonios arreglados eran exclusivamente políticos, ya que con un matrimonio arreglado, las diferentes partes ganaría en futuro.

Esto era algo que no les gustaba, si no iba a negar que le encantó la personalidad tanto de Unohana como de Artemis, además de que el las investigo, y supo que gracias a sus capacidades, sería muy beneficioso un futuro más adelante, es decir que el Saiyajin las iba utilizar para beneficio.

El sacó un pendiente el único recuerdo que trajo de universo, el no se lo había mostrado a nadie, lo abrió y hay tenía la foto de el con la única mujer que en verdad amó y amará, entonces dijo.

-Como te extraño Milk, pero como te prometí, haré mejor esfuerzo, y espero que un futuro nos volvamos a ver, y está vez seré un mejor esposo para ti - decía Goku con un tono melancólico y de tristeza, mientras le daba un beso a la foto.

Goku solo había amado a una mujer y nada más, el resto era simples herramientas para lograr su cometido, el cual era mejorar este universo, es por eso debía guardar las apariencias, y mostrar otro cara al resto de personas, si admitía que sentía un sentimiento especial por Mikumo, pero no era una sentimiento de amor, si no otro tipo de sentimientos especial, a Goku le importaba mucho mujer, y se aseguraría de que nada malo le pasé.

Goku volvió a guardar su collar, y de inmediato miró hacia el cielo, y sabía perfectamente que se iba topar con muchas más mujeres más adelante, dado a su trabajo, y que también tendría mas de un encuentro intimo, un ejemplo era lo qué estaba sucediendo ahora, ya como el había mencionado, solo iba utilizar a Integra dado a su capacidad, el sabía perfectamente lo que iba suceder, ya que en esto momento ella debía estar con Reifa hablando de como seducirlo, pero lo que ella nos sabía era que todo había sido planeado, y Reifa era su cómplice en todo ésto.

Ya que ella es la única que sabe sus verdadera intenciones, además gracias a ella a aprendido muchas cosas, y estaba muy agradecido, el sabía que Reifa lo hacía simplemente por diversión, pero aún si no le importaba, ya que Goku la veia como una hermana mayor y igualmente Reifa lo vería de la misma forma, así como el una vez vio al Bulma.

Pero un momento dejó a un lado esos pensamientos, y con una expresión seria dijo.

-Ya te tomaste una decisión - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

De inmediato de la nada una sombra aterradora, el Saiyajin solo miraba dicha sombras, entonces de esta comenzó formarse una figura, el cuál resultó ser Alucard.

Vampiro solo sonreía al ver al Saiyajin, entonces esté habló.

-Así es ya tomé mi decisión - decía Alucard con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Goku solo miraba al vampiro, y está pendiente a cualquier movimiento que le hiciera, entonces dijo.

-Y que cuál es tú desición - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

Alucard solo mantenía su sonrisa, entonces dijo.

-Acepto ser uno de tus agentes de la destrucción, ya que después de haberlo pensado muy bien, vi que era la mejor opción, además de ser muy divertido - decía Alucard con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Goku al escuchar eso, solo medio sonrio y dijo.

-Me alegro que hayas Alucard, verás que no te arrepentirás, pero antes debe volverte más fuerte, ya que en tú nivel actual, sería una presa fácil - decía Goku con una media sonrisa.

-Hahahaha eso dolió sabés, pero si debo admitir que tienes mucho razón, debo hacerme más fuerte, ya quiero pasarlo en grande - decía Alucard con una media sonrisa.

Goku solo mantenía su media sonrisa, entonces habló.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, pero lastimosamente no contamos con mucho tiempo, ya que vas tener tú primer trabajo, como mi agente de la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

Ésto sorprendió a Alucard, ya que no esperaba que ésto comenzará a trabajar tan rápido, entonces vio como en momento a otro Goku había cambiado su apariencia, ahora su cabello era de un color dorado, además de estar rodeado por una aura del mismo color.

Alucard podía sentir el gran poder proveniente del Saiyajin, y debía admitir que estaba sorprendido por el poder que tenía.

Por su Goku había accedido al super Saiyan fase 1, ya que creía que este poder era necesario con lo iba hacer, y acto seguido llevó su antebrazo a su boca, se mordió, se hizo una pequeña herida y comenzó a sangrar, y de inmediato miró a Alucard y dijo.

-Bebé, ya que gracias a mi sangre te harás más fuerte más rápido, y tendras el poder necesario para hacer tu trabajo como mi agente de la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión seria, mientras extendía su brazo a Alucard.

Alucard al ver lo que hizo el Saiyajin solo sonrió, sin perder tiempo tomo el brazo del Saiyajin lo llevo a su boca, y procedió a beber su sangre, cuando finalmente terminó de beber, dijo.

-Debo admitir que fue sumamente delicioso, nunca había probado una sangre tan deliciosa - decía Alucard con una media sonrisa.

Goku no dijo nada, y solo esperaba que algo sucedería, y afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Ya que después de haber bebido la sangre del Saiyajin, Alucard se arrodilló sintió como su cuerpo comenzó retorcerse por el dolor, Alucard no sabía porque estaba sucediendo ésto, ya que el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, nunca había sentido algo así, entonces dijo.

-Que que fue lo que me hiciste - decía Alucard algo molesto.

Goku solo miró entonces respondió.

-Como te dije no tenemos mucho tiempo, es por eso que di algo de mi sangre, para que fortalezcas, ahora en ésto momento tú cuerpo se debe estar adaptando al poder, así que tienes que aguantar - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

Alucard cuando escucho lo que dijo el Saiyajin, no dijo nada, ya que el dolor era infernal, entonces vio como el Saiyajin había vuelto a la normalidad, y le dijo.

-Me despido y si sobreviviste a ésto, no volveremos mañana para cumplans con tú labor, y si no entonces sería verdadera decepción, ya que tengo muchas esperanzas en ti - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

Entonces Alucard vio como el Saiyajin había dado media vuelta, y procedió a irse, pero antes de que el se alejará Alucard habló.

-A donde vas - decía Alucard con una expresión algo dolorosa.

Goku se detuvo, volteó su cabeza y con una media sonrisa dijo.

-Digamos más tarde tendré una compromiso con una hermosa señorita, y no quiero llegar tarde, ya que debe estar esforzándose en aprender muchas cosas en éstos momento - decía Goku con una media sonrisa.

Entonces Goku dejo mirá al vampiro, y siguió su camino, mientras tanto Alucard veía por donde se iba el Saiyajin, y entonces comprendió, entonces dijo.

-Jajajaja así que vas detrás de mi ama, bueno te culpo, ya que yo voy otro manjar que desee cuando la vi - decía Alucard mientras reía.

De inmediato volvió sentir aquellos dolores que lo hacía retorcerse, y supo que está iba ser una larga noche, pero aún si valía la pena, ya de sólo pensar en lo que haría como agente de la destrucción, lo motivaba, así siguió sintiendo aquellos dolores esperando que su cuerpo se adaptará al poder que le había dado el Saiyajin.

Mientras tanto Goku se dirigía a la mansión Hellsing, y esperaba que la demora valiera la pena, además de poder beneficiarse de cualidades de Integra en futuro, ya que como el dijo ella y las otras, solo iba ser herramientas para lograr su objetivo, el cual era llevar a universo 18 gran prosperidad, y si tenía que usar al quién sea para lograrlo, no duraría en hacerlo, solo para lograr su objetivo.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos y chicas que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si en verdad les gusto.

Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	44. Chapter 44

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 43._

 _Planeta Shaman king._

 _Después de lo sucedido con las brujas, los presentes estaban atentos a cualquier situación que sucediera, ya que Anna aún había despertado de su trance, eso algo que lo preocupada._

 _Yamamoto que estaba a cierta distancia de Anna, pendiente a cualquier cosa que ocurriera, el estaba pidiendo la parte superior de su traje, con algo de dificultad, pero entonces vio como una delicada mano le comenzo ayudar con su problema, cuando miró de quién se trataba, y vio que era Asonaha._

 _La mujer al ver que Yamamoto estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse su traje, no dudó y fue ayudarlo de inmediato, Yamamoto al ver esto, solo pudo decir._

 _-Muchas gracias por ayudar a este pobre anciano, señorita Asonaha - decía Yamamoto con una media._

 _La mujer solo tenía una calidad sonrisa, entonces dijo._

 _-Para mí es placer en ayudarlo señor Yamamoto - decía Asonaha con una suave sonrisa._

 _Yamamoto solo le sonrió, ya cuando por fin había terminado ponerse su traje, de inmediato sacó un pergamino y una pluma, comenzó a escribir en el pergamino, todo lo que había acontecido, Asonaha al ver lo que estaba haciendo Yamamoto preguntó algo curiosa._

 _-Que es lo que está haciendo señor Yamamoto - decía Asonaha algo curiosa, por lo que hacía Yamamoto._

 _Yamamoto solo miró a la joven, entonces y de inmediato le respondió._

 _-Solo estoy escribiendo mi informe, a la señorita Coroni, de lo ocurrido - decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria, mientras terminaba de escribir su informe._

 _-Y quien es la señorita Coroni - decía Asonaha algo curiosa._

 _-Ellas es la Gran Kaio-Sama, y esa una de las deidades más importantes del universo - decía Yamamoto con una expresión seria._

 _Esto sorprendió a lo joven, entonces vio como Yamamoto había terminado de escribir su informe, enrolló el pergamino, y acto seguido lo hizo desaparecer, Asonaha le había preguntado que había echo, Yamamoto solo le dijo que se la había enviado a la Gran Kaio-Sama, la mujer entendió, así siguieron hablando, eso si Yamamoto nunca dejó de estar atento a cualquier amenaza que fuera perjudica a la señorita Anna, ya que aún se encontraba en un trance._

 _Yoh no sabía despegado de Anna, el estaba preocupando por ella, ya que hace mucho que ella había quedado inconciente, y no daba inicio de que despertará, así que lo único que podía hacer es esperar._

 _Mientras tantos con Anna, ella estaba cara a cara con el dragón de 2 estrellas, ella debía admitir que era algo íntimamente, pero aún si no se inmutó por su presencia, y se mantenía sería y firmé._

 _En cambio el dragón de 2 estrellas, solo veía a la chica, y mantenía una sonrisa, así que habló._

 _-Sea bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, déjeme y me presento, mi nombre es Onoga, y soy el dragón de 2 estrellas, es placer en conocerte, a la que será mi compañera aparti de ahora - decía Onoga con una sonrisa._

 _Anna solo miraba al dragón, ella tenía que alza su cabeza ya que Onoga media casi 3 metros, además de que sus alas lo hacía lucir más grande, entonces ella hablo._

 _-Aún no dicho qué voy ser tu compañera - decia Anna con una expresión seria._

 _Onaga al escuchar solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Jajajaja, me gusta esa actitud, sería agresiva y decisiva, eres una persona pragmática que parece fría y dura, sin embargo, se has demostrado que tú realmente té preocupa por las personas más importantes para ti, especialmente ese tal chico llamado Yoh - decí Onaga con una media sonrisa._

 _Anna solo escuchaba lo que decía el dragón, entonces este volvió hablar_

 _-Además de qué estad muy decidida a ser la Reina Chamán y la esposa de Yoh, el primer amigo que has tenido, ya qué creías firmemente que el estaba destinado a convertirse en el Shaman King, y creíste que tú deber como su prometida era de entrenarlo extensamente por ello, pero lastimosamente las cosas no fuera así ya que el que se convirtió en Shaman king, fue tú querido cuñadoésto molesto un poco a Anna, entonces Onaga siguió hablando, entonces que harás, dejaras al inútil de tú prometido, ya que él no pudo lograr lo que querías, así que me imagino qué entonces te casarás con Hao, para sí convertirte en la Reina Chamán, como tenías planeado desde un principio - decía Onaga con una media sonrisa._

 _Anna estaba molesta con el comentario de Onoga, si es cierto ella quería convertirse en la Reina Chamán, pero ella ama a Yoh, a pesar de lo mal que lo trata, ella se lo había contando a Manta Oyamada y a Silver._

 _Ella se vio molesta cuando parecía que Yoh sería asesinado por Tokagero, Anna puede ser muy posesiva con Yoh, golpearlo de vez en cuando como cuando pensaba que el Oráculo que trajo a casa era un localizador de otra mujer._

 _En varias ocasiones, Anna demuestra poca o ninguna preocupación por Yoh cuando está participando en una batalla, la razón detrás de esto, era porque ella realmente amaba Yoh y confiaba en él que tendría éxito, así que no iba permitir que nada y nadie lo insultara delante de presencia, así que molesta dijo._

 _-! ESCÚCHAME BIEN LAGARTIJA SUBDESARROLLADA, PUEDES HABLAR DE MI DE QUE QUIERAS, YA QUE NO IMPORTA, PERO SI VUELVES A INSULTAR A YOH, JURO QUE TE ARRANCÓ ESA ALAS Y TE LA METO POR TRASERO! - exclamó Anna molesta._

_Onoga solo escuchaba lo que decía la chica, y solo mantenía su sonrisa, así que se arrodilló para está un poco a la altura de Anna, aunque todavía seguía siendo mucho alta que ellas, y luego de extendió sus alas, para que se viera por completo, Anna vio el tamaño de alas, y era realmente grande, entonces Onaga dijo._

 _-Estás segura, de poder hacer lo que dijiste pequeña - decía Onaga con una media sonrisa, mientras aún se encontraba arrodillado con sus alas extendidas._

 _Anna solo miraba sin ningún temor, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Porque no me pruebas, vuelve a insultar a Yoh, y verás de lo que soy capaz - decía Anna con expresión seria, mientras miraba a Onoga sin inmutarse._

 _Onaga al escuchar eso, comenzó a reí y dijo._

 _-Jajajajajaja me agrada niña, como te dije te escogí por tus actitudes, y con lo que acaba de pasar, me demuestra que estoy en cierto, así que Anna te vuelvo a decir, te gustaría ser mi compañera para esta misión - decía Onaga decía con una expresión seria._

 _Anna solo miraba al dragón, y comenzó hablar._

 _-Y si me niego que vas suceder - decía Anna con una expresión seria._

 _-Nada, simplemente buscaré a otro persona, que si este interesado eso todo - decía Onaga con una media sonrisa._

 _Anna solo escuchó al dragón, pero entonces volvió a preguntar._

 _-Y si acepto que beneficios tendré - decía Anna algo curiosa._

 _Onoga solo mantenía su media sonrisa, entonces decidió explicarle que beneficios tendría al ser la guardiana de la esfera de dos estrellas, Anna solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía el dragón, ya que no quería ninguna sorpresa más adelante, pero en lo que estaba más interesada, era que si aceptaba ser la guardiana, no solo ella contaría con la protección de los Shinigamis y de los dioses supremos, si no también todos sus seres queridos, y de inmediato vino la imagen de Yoh._

 _Cuando Onaga finalmente le dijo todos los beneficios, Anna enseguida comenzó a pensar en lo dicho por Onaga, ya que quería analizar todo lo dicho por el, y después de analizarlo por unos minutos dijo._

 _-Acepto ser la guardiana de la esfera del dragón de 2 estrellas - decía Anna con una expresión seria._

 _Onaga solo amplio su sonrisa, entonces dijo._

 _-Estás segura - decía Onoga con una sonrisa._

 _Anna no dijo nada y solo asintió, Onaga al ver que Anna había aceptado de inmediato de levantó, miró la chica, y le dijo que extendiera su mano derecha, ya que tenía que hacer el ritual de vinculación._

 _Anna solo obedeció y extendió su mano derecha, Onaga procedió hacer lo mismo, pero antes de comenzar Onaga le dijo, que después de hacer el vínculo ambos sería un solo ser, y le que le pasará a uno, el otro también lo sentiría, Anna solo le dijo que perdiera tiempo, ya que quería irse de aquí, Onaga solo sonrio así continuaron con el ritual._

 _Después de que terminara de hacer el ritual, Anna de inmediato despertó de trance, y vio como Yoh y sus amigos estaba al lado suyo, preocupada por ella, ya que no quería que nada malo pasará._

 _Todos lo preguntaron que le había pasado, ella no dijo solo comenzó a levantarse, y entonces pudo sentir un pequeño ardor en su mano derecha, así que la alzo, y vio que en sus mano tenía la imagen de una dragón oriental, y encima de este tenía dos estrellas, ella sabía que las dos estrellas representaba la esfera que protegía._

 _Yoh ayuda a Anna para a levantarse, ella acepto con gusto, entonces vieron como Yamamoto se estaba acercando, al lado de el estaba tanto Hao como su madre, el Shinigami ser acercó a la niña, y le pregunto si tuvo éxito con la vinculación._

 _Anna solo asintió en confirmación, Yamamoto al escuchar eso, suspiro de alivio, ya que su trabajo aquí había sido exitoso, entonces con una expresión seria le dijo Anna que había sucedido mientras ella estaba inconsciente._

 _Anna solo escuchaba había sucedido, ésto la sorprendió un poco, y si dio cuenta de que ésto serio, y tenía que estar más atenta ahora en adelante, cuando Yamamoto término de contarle lo que había sucedido._

 _Le informo que había prometido tanto ella como sus seres queridos estará bajo la protección de los Shinigamis, así que muy pronto iba recibí la visita de alguien que se encargaría de vigilar su algo malo sucediera, Anna solo aceptó._

 _Así todo siguieron sus respectivos camino, Yamamoto se retiró ya que tenía que regresar a la sociedad de almas, Asonaha volvió otra vez al paraíso, despidiéndose tanto de Hao como Yamamoto, este último le pidió que si fuera posible la visitará en dicho lugar, Yamamoto acepto con gusto._

 _Asonaha se despidió de su hijo, y dijo recordará lo que había dicho, Hao comprendió y le prometió que haría la cosas bien ahora en adelante, y le daría una oportunidad nuevamente a la humanidad, la madre sonrió ante de desaparecer ella abrazo por última vez a su hijo, Hao correspondió el abrazo, y así Asonaha había regresado al paraíso._

 _Luego de eso Hao se calmó miró tanto a Yoh como Anna, y les dijo que podía contar con ellos para cualquier situación, ya que son familia, así Hao junto con gran espíritu revivió a todos los habitantes del planeta que había sido asesinado durante esta batalla._

 _Anna le dijo tanto a Yoh cómo sus amigos, que debía decirle algo, pero no esté lugar, todos entendieron, así todos partieron para dirigirse a su hogar._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _Goku había llegado a su habitación, el esperaba que todo saliera bien, y en unos pocos minutos recibirá una agradable visita._

 _Pero solo pensaba en eso, si no en lo que tenía que hacer más adelante, ya que tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, planeta que visitar, y personas que conocer, y además quienes podría serles de utilidad en sus planes._

 _Luego procedió a quitarse su gabardina roja, para luego seguir con su camisa negra._

 _Entonces escucho como alguien había tocado la puerta, el sonrió ya que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, además de que podía sentir su presencia, así que con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Adelante - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Afuera de la habitación se encontraba una Integra algo nerviosa, ya que ésto algo que nunca había echo en su vida, ella vestía un hermoso vestido rojo que le hacía resaltar su belleza._

 _Integra nunca había usado este tipo de vestidos, por otro lado no estaba segura si los conejos de Reifa le sería de utilidad, ya que Ten-shin, le había explicado cómo tenía que moverse y como también debía hablar, si quería que el Saiyajin le prestará atención._

 _Sin más opción se armó de valor y cuando escucho que el había dicho que entrará, así que abrió la puerta y precedió a entrar a la habitación._

 _Más alejada se encontraba Reifa, ella había visto lo acontecido, y estaba complacida de que todo está saliendo muy bien, ya como había mencionado el Saiyajin, ella sabía de las intenciones de él, ya que ella fue la que había sugerido que hiciera, ya que ésto le facilitaría muchas cosas, además de que se aseguró de que ésto pasará en momento adecuado._

 _Así que procedió a retirarse cuando vió que alguien la estaba viendo, está era Seras Victoria, la actual arma de la organización Hellsing, ella veía la Ten-shin, iba preguntarle algo, pero vió como está siguió su camino sin prestarle ninguna atención._

 _Ésto no fue del agrado de la vampiresa, se volteó e iba a encara a la Ten-shin, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella, vio como Reifa volteó su cabeza y comenzó hablar._

 _-Es mejor que no digas o hagas algo, ya que si lo haces, lo pagarás caro - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Entonces volvió a girar su cabeza, y siguió su camino, Seras al escuchar se había molestado, pero antes que pudiera decir algo escucho a alguien._

 _-Es mejor que el hagas caso, y no hagas una estupidez niña - decía Mina Teppes con una expresión seria._

 _Sera volteó y encontró a la reina vampiro sentada en baranda de la escalera, vio que está tenía una expresión seria, entonces Seras habló._

 _-A qué te refieres con eso - decía Seras con una expresión seria._

 _Mina al escuchar solo sonrio, ésto molesto a Seras, entonces ella dijo._

 _-Que es tan gracioso - decía Seras molesta._

 _Mina miró a la chica y dijo._

 _-Puede que tú no lo sepas, pero yo sí, y te aseguro, que no quieras hacer enojar al Hakai-shin, ya que será lo último que podrás hacer en tú vida, porque tú no sabes lo aterrador y peligroso que puede ser - decí Mina con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces Mina se bajó de baranda, y siguió su camino, entonces volvió a mirar otras vez a Seras y le dijo._

 _-Además esto va ser muy beneficioso, tanto para Integrar, como para el señor Goku, y ella lo sabe muy bien, ya que está muy decida de hacerlo, y sabe lo beneficioso que podía ser para ella - decía Mina con una sonrisa._

 _Así Mina se fue dejando a Seras confundida, ya que no sabía a lo que se refería la reina vampiro, por su parte Mina tenía una pequeña sonrisa, ya que al parecer el libro que le había facilitado a Integra fue utilidad, pero la líder de organización Hellsing, no sabía que todo ésto fue planeado por la Ten-shin de Goku, ya que ella fue el que le entrego el libro a Mina, para que esté se lo entregará a Integra, y gracias a esto Mina contaba con favor de la Ten-shin, que le podía ayudar con sus problemas en su planeta de origen._

 _Y así Mina siguió a su habitación a esperar hasta al día siguiente._

 _Con Integra, ella había entrado a la habitación del Saiyajin, y encontró que esté se estaba quitando la camisa, ella había desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada._

 _Por su parte vió el vestido que tenía puesto la mujer, y debía decir que se veía muy bien, además de que pudo notar como estás estaba algo nerviosa, así con un suspiro dijo._

 _-Se le ofrece algo señorita Integra - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _La mujer no sabía que responder, ya que aún se encontraba muy nerviosa, ésto es algo que le molestaba, ya que anteriormente Alucard se había reído de ella por eso, esto fue algo que nunca le había agregado._

 _Goku al ver que la mujer no decía nada, entonces con una expresión molesta dijo._

 _-Si no tienes nada que decirme, es mejor que te retiré, ya que no me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo - decía Goku con una expresión molesta._

 _Goku estaba un poco decepcionado, ya que esperaba que Integra viniera decidida a lo que venía, pero al parecer no, ya que estaba nerviosa, y no sabía que hacer, y era una lástima ya que esperaba más de ella, además de que sería de mucha utilidad, pero no le servia para ésto, entonces no le servía para nada._

 _Cuando Integra escucho eso, dejó aún lado su nerviosismo, y se había molestado, ya qué nunca le había gustado ser subestimada, y lo había demostrado una vez, y está no iba ser la excepción, así que se calmó ya que con molestarse no iba lograr nada, así que cambió su expresión a una amable sonrisa y dijo._

 _-Solo vine hablar y pasar un rato con usted, ya que no es sido una buena anfitriona, bueno si lo molesta señor Goku - decía Integra con una sonrisa gentil._

 _Goku noto el cambio de actitud de la mujer, y supo que ya se había decidido, así que siguió con el plan y dijo._

 _-Para nada señorita Integra, siempre es un placer tenerla aquí conmigo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra solo sonrio así que siguió su camino hasta una asiento de la habitación, se sentó y lentamente cruzó sus piernas, Goku vio detenidamente la acción de la mujer, y solo sonrio ya que al parecer ésto va ser más divertido de lo que esperaba, entonces se acercó a la otra asiento de la habitación, y sentó, ambos había quedado al frente uno del otro._

 _Integra al tener al Saiyajin al frente suyo comenzó analizarlo, vio el torso desnudo del Saiyajin, y debía admitir que tenía un gran físico, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero decidió calmarse y seguí con lo suyo, entonces habló._

 _-Le gustaría tomar un trago - decía Integra con una sonrisa._

 _Goku solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Me encantaría - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Integra se levantó se dirigió a licorera que estaba en la habitación, tomó dos vasos le puso hielo, y procedió échale un whisky escocés._

 _Después de que Integra sirviera los tragos, procedió a llevarlo, dejó el suyo en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de asiento, y el otro se lo entrego personalmente al Saiyajin, ella se había inclinado un poco a propósito, para que Goku pudiera ver un poco de su escote._

 _El Saiyajin sabía perfectamente que Integra no era una mujer de gran busto, pero eso no importaba, ya que tenía una piel sumamente hermosa y delicada, además de que ella tenía su propio encantó._

 _Entonces dichoso tomó el trago, después de recibir el vaso de whisky Integra Regreso a su asiento, tomó su tragó alzo y dijo._

 _-Salud - decía Integra con una sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin imitó la acción de la mujer._

 _-Salud - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Así ambos chocaron sus respectivos vasos, y precedieron a tomar sorbo, después de tomar sus respectivos tragos eso Integra habló._

 _-Y cuénteme señor Goku, que se siente ser un Hakai-shin - decía Integra algo curiosa._

 _El Saiyajin miró al mujer, le dio otro sorbo a su tragó y habló._

 _-Se siente muy bien señorita Integra, pero es un trabajo con mucha responsabilidad y tienes qué tomar lo muy enserio, ya que no solo destruyó planetas, si no también soy el protector de este universo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras sostenía su tragó._

 _-Integra volvió darle un sorbo a su tragó, y dijo._

 _-Interesante, y dígame aparte de ser un Hakai-shin, que más le gusta hacer - decía Integra algo interesada._

 _Goku solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Muchas cosas señorita Integra, entré una de ellas, es tener una buena compañía - decí Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh ya veo! Entonces mi compañía hasta el momento le sido grata - exclamó Integra con una sonrisa._

 _-Hasta el momento si - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Así los dos estuvieron pasando una buena velada agradable, ya que hablaron de muchos temas y conociéndose un poco mejor, uno de otro, y hasta bien tarde la noche, Integra vió que era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, entonces habló._

 _-Y dígame señor Goku, que opinión tiene usted de mí - decía Integra algo curiosa._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrio y esperaba está pregunta, así que dijo._

 _-!Ummm veamos! Usted es persona con un carácter fuerte, además de ser una buena estratega, además de no temerle a nada - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Integra no le gusto la respuesta, ya que lo mismo que le había dicho Reifa, así que tenía que ser más específica._

 _-No me refiero a eso - decía Integra con una expresión seria._

 _Goku sabía perfectamente a que se refiera, pero tenía fingir ignorancia, así que dijo._

 _-Y a qué se refiere señorita Integra - decía Goku fingiendo que estaba confundido._

 _Integra al ver esto supo que tenía ser más atrevida, así que paro de su asiento se acercó al Saiyajin, y sentó de piernas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goku, y dijo._

 _-Me refiero, que opinión tiene de mí como mujer - decía Integra con una voz algo coqueta._

 _El Saiyajin solo fingió que estaba sorprendido, ya que para ésto fue todo esto teatro, así que habló._

 _-Que eres una mujer sumamente atractiva - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohhh! Enserio tanto así para que desearme - decía Integra con voz algo coqueta._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrió, y supo que el momento, entonces llevó una mano los glúteos de Integra, la mujer al sentir las grandes manos Saiyajin, en su parte trasera, no pudo evitar echar un pequeño gemido, que de inmediato tuvo que topar su boca, ya que no esperaba que hiciera ese ruido, Goku al ver eso sonrio y dijo._

 _-Este contesta tú pregunta - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra no dijo nada, entonces sintió cómo Goku había retirado una de sus manos de sus glúteos, y la llevo a su mentón, Integra sabía que venía así que retiro su mano de boca, y acto seguido el Saiyajin le dio apasionado._

 _Este era su primer beso, y la sensación fue algo indescriptible, así siguieron besándose por unos segundos, hasta que separaron por falta de aire, entonces el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Estás segura de hacer esto, ya que no hay vuelta atrás una vez que lo hagamos - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Integra solo asintió, algo tímida dijo._

 _-Si estoy segura de ésto, así que continuemos - dijo Integra algo tímida._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar eso, entonces se levantó cargo Integra, al estilo nupcial, y procedieron dirigirse a la cama, el Saiyajin la recostó y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Seré gentil ya que es tú primera vez - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra solo asintió, así que el Saiyajin nuevamente comenzó a besarla, así ella poco a poco dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento, y así ambos pasaron a tener un momento apasionado, y uniéndose uno con el otro._

 _Ya en la mañana siguiente, Integra comenzó a despertar, vio que estaba recostada en torso del Saiyajin, y de inmediato recordó todo lo que hizo la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 _Así que levantó sin hacer ruido, tomó su vestido y retiro de la habitación, no si antes mira al Saiyajin, así fue de la habitación._

 _Cuando finalmente Integra se había ido, el Saiyajin abrió sus ojos, se paró de la cama se puso sus pantalones, comenzó hacer unos estiramientos a su cuerpo, entonces escucho._

 _-Y que le pareció señor Goku, fue de su agrado - decía Reifa con una sonrisa, mientras estaba sentada en unos asiento de la habitación._

 _Goku volteó a ver a su ángel asistente, termino de hacer sus estiramiento y dijo._

 _-No estuvo mal para ser su primera vez, con poco más práctica será una buena amante - decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en otro asiento._

 _Reifa miró a su Hakai-shin y con su sonrisa dijo._

 _-Me alegra saber que te le haya gustado, ya que costó mucho, a que ella aprendiera lo básico, no sabe lo díficil que fue - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrio, entonces dijo._

 _-Por eso te estoy agradecido, ya que fue tú idea, hacer esto - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Así es como le dije, hay que buscar la personas adecuadas para que sea beneficiosa para su trabajo, y la señorita Integra es una de ellas, igual que sus prometidas - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar llevó unas de manos a su mentón, después de unos segundos habló._

 _-Hablando de ellas, es momento de que vaya a visitar a la que va ser mi primera esposa - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohhh! Se refiere a la señorita Artemis, tiene razón hay ir a verla, ya que ellas junto a las otras son muy importantes para nuestros planes futuros - exclamó Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _-Así es, y dime hiciste lo que te pedí - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Reifa solo mantenía su sonrisa, inmediatamente hizo aparecer un holograma através de báculo, en dicho holograma se podía ver las imágenes de muchas personas, la gran mayoría eran de mujeres, entonces Reifa con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Así es señor Goku, estuve investigando y está lista, son las personas que le puede ser utilidad en futuro - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Goku comenzó a mirar las imágenes, y encontró personas que ya conocía, una de ellas era Kushina Uzumaki, y la otra era la actual Gran Kaio-Sama Coroni, pero no solo eso también, pudo ver de las otras personas eran muy interesante, había entré magos asesinos, dioses, Reyes, artista marciales, seres sobrenaturales, entre otros, el Saiyajin sonrio y dijo._

 _-Perfecto después de que vayamos a ver a mi linda prometida, iremos a visitar Kushina, ya que yo hice una promesa, y un dios no puede romper su palabra, no es así mi querida Reifa - decía Goku con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

 _-!Ohhhh! Mi señor Goku tiene toda la razón, ya que estaría muy mal visto, de que el Hakai-shin no cumplan con su palabra, y eso algo que no podemos permitir - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Entonces Goku se levantó, se puso su camisa, y luego su gabardina, y procedió salir de habitación, pero antes de salir volteó a mirar a Reifa y dijo._

 _-Voy ver si Alucard, sobrevivió al obsequio que le dí, ya que si no es el caso sería una lástima, así que me tocaría buscar a otra al otro candidato para que sea uno de mis agentes de la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión algo aburrida._

 _Reifa solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Algo me dice que si pudo lograrlo - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Goku solo encogió su hombro y dijo._

 _-Bueno eso espero, no vemos a más tarde en la oficina de Integra, para irnos de este planeta, ya que no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí - decía Goku con una media sonrisa sonrisa._

 _-Y por cierto señor Goku, que va hacer con la señorita Mina, ya que usted le había prometido, que la ayudaría - decía Reifa curiosa._

 _Goku solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Es por eso que necesito que Alucard haya sobrevivido - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _-!Ohhh ya entiendo! - exclamó Reifa algo sorprendida._

 _-Así es, así que nos vemos más tarde mi querida Reifa, ya que tenemos con nuestro objetivo, de hacer que el universo 18, sea el mejor de todos lo universos - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Reifa sólo asintió, entonces Goku se fue de la habitación dejando a Reifa, la mujer al quedar sóla, sacó su libro de Icha Icha Paradise versión coleccionistas, y dijo._

 _-Esto vas ser muy divertido - decía Reifa con una sonrisa, mientras seguía leyendo su libro._

 _Así siguió Reifa leyendo su libro favorito, mientras pensaba en todo lo divertido que se vendría ahora en adelante._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos y chicas que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjame saber sus comentarios, así sabré si le gusto._

 _Ya llevamos 43 capítulos, solo nos falta 7 para los 50, y cuando lleguemos a dicho capítulo, piensa hacer muchas cosas, y espero que le guste._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	45. Chapter 45

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18 Capítulo 44._

 _Planeta Ninja Gaiden._

 _El actual líder del Clan Hayabusa y guardián de la esfera de 5 estrellas, el se dirigía a la villa del clan Mugen Tenshin, dicho Clan es un prominente clan de shinobis, ubicado dentro de las montañas, y una sociedad secreta, qué solo ciertos grupos como el clan Hayabusa, el clan Black Spider y el DOATEC saben de ellos y sus capacidades, el clan ha existido por dieciocho generaciones, por razones desconocidas, DOATEC parece estar obsesionado con dicho clan, ya que normalmente son utilizando como sujetos de clonación y experimentos genéticos._

 _Finamente después de una larga travesía, Ryu pudo ver la distancia la El Mugen Tenshin Village Mugen Tenshin no Sato) es el hogar del clan Mugen Tenshin, debido a que el clan está dividido en dos sectas, la aldea del clan se divide en dos sectores, El Tenjinmon actúa como la vanguardia del clan y la mayoría del clan pertenece a esta facción, por lo que este sector es el más grande, y El Hajinmon, el lado oscuro del clan, es más pequeño en número, y parece vivir en viviendas escondidas dentro del bosque alrededor del cuerpo principal del pueblo._

 _Al igual que con todos los clanes shinobi, el clan Mugen Tenshin está gobernado por un grupo de shinobis maestros, con el rango inferior de tropas shinobi que van desde el shinobi mayor al shinobi menor, el maestro shinobi rige las actividades del clan tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea, y son respetados por otros miembros del clan, Actualmente el líder clan es Hayate qué se ha convertido en el decimoctavo líder de la secta Tenjinmon, la secta gobernante del clan, después de heredar el título de su padre, Shiden._

 _La sociedad también es apoyada por una secta sombría, la secta Hajinmon, los practicantes del estilo Hajinmon del ninjutsu del clan sirven como guardias leales y sirvientes del maestro shinobi, y se les considera entre los miembros más hábiles del clan, el líder de la secta solía ser Genra, pero con su muerte, Ayane que era su hija adoptiva, asumió el liderazgo de la secta._

 _El clan ha estado en buenas relaciones con el clan Hayabusa por generaciones, ambos clanes luchan juntos contra el clan Black Spider, rivales del clan Hayabusa y DOATEC, que a menudo había dañado la paz del clan Mugen Tenshin con sus experimentos hasta la mente maestra detrás del experimento, Victor Donovan dejó DOATEC y creó MIST para continuar los experimentos, al mismo tiempo cuando DOATEC se transformó en una mejor compañía como entretenimiento de torneos, liderado por Helena Douglas y patrocinado por Zack._

Cuando finalmente Ryu estaba por llegar a la villa, este fue rodeado por varios ninjas, todos ellos tenía en emblema de Clan Mugen Tenshin, todos ellos tenía sus Katanas desenfundas, listo para atacar.

 _Ryu al ver que estaba rodeado, de inmediato mostró el emblema de su Clan, y reveló su rostro a los ninjas del Mugen Tenshin, y dijo._

 _-Soy Ryu Hayabusa actual líder del clan Hayabusa, vengó hablar con su líder - decía Ryu con una expresión seria, mientras mostraba el emblema de su Clan._

 _Los ninjas al reconocer al emblema y al mismo Ruy, de inmediato guardaron sus Katanas, y de inmediato procedieron a llevar a Ryu con su líder._

 _Después de unos minutos, Ryu finalmente se reunió con el líder del Clan Mugen Tenshin._

 _Hayate es un hombre de su misma edad y algo musculoso, su cabello es de color marrón claro, recto y de estilo, por lo que llega a los hombros con una raya al centro, tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada._

 _Hayate suele verse en armaduras de shinobi y trajes de cuerpo, que pueden incluir espinilleras y muñequeras, cota de malla y máscaras para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro, fos elementos recurrentes en sus disfraces incluyen su espada, el Jinran-Maru, y una diadema que usará alrededor de su frente._

 _Hayate cuando vio a Ryu tenía una expresión seria, de inmediato se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió donde el, por su parte Ryu solo mantenía sin hacer nada a la espera de que lo que haría Hayate._

 _De inmediato Hayate en rápido movimiento sacó su katana para atacar Ryu, este al ver procedió hacer lo mismo, así ambos comenzaron a tener un duelo, los otros miembros del Clan Mugen Tenshin, solo observaba sin hacer nada el encuentro de ambos líderes._

 _Así ambos siguieron chocando su Katanas, con movimiento rápido y letales, y finalmente Ryu con movimiento sutil, sé posicionó atrás de Hayate y con su katana apunto a su cuello y dijo._

 _-Al parecer te estás oxidando - decía Ryu con voz sería, mientras aún tenía su katana en cuello de Hayate._

 _Hayate al escuchar eso solo medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Estás seguro de eso Ryu - decía Hayate con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Ryu escuchó eso, de inmediato nota como Hayate tenía una daga en su mano apuntado a su estómago, sin más opción dijo._

 _-Retiro lo dicho - decía Ryu con una voz sería._

 _De inmediato Ryu soltó a Hayate, ambos guardaron sus respectivas Katanas, revelaron sus rostros, y procediendo a darse un abrazo, entonces Hayate habló._

 _-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía viejo amigo - decía Hayate con una sonrisa._

 _Ryu igualmente sonrio y dijo._

 _-Lo mismo digo viejo amigo - decía Ryu con una sonrisa._

 _Ambos soltaron su abrazo, entonces Hayate invitó a Ryu a sentarse, procedió a invitarle a tomar una taza de té, cosa que Ryu aceptó con gusto, de inmediato Hayate ordenó a uno de los miembros de su Clan para que preparará una taza de té, a su invitado, de inmediato obedeció y salió hacer lo que se le ordenaron, entonces Hayate habló._

 _-Y dime amigo cómo estás ellas - decía Hayate algo curioso._

 _Ryu miró a su amigo y dijo._

 _-Estan bien no tienes que preocuparte por ellas - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate al escuchar eso solo sonrio, ya que confiaba en Ryu, si decía que estaban bien era porque era así, por su parte Ryu conocía bien a Hayate y sabía perfectamente que el se preocupa por sus hermanas, en especial por Katsumi, ya que ella perseguida por su propio Clan, y Hayate no podía hacer nada apesar de que él sea el líder, el debía cumplir con su deber, ya que eran las reglas y tradiciones de su clan, así que tenía qué perseguir a su propia hermana fugitiva, aunque con mucha renuencia, Ryu al ver esto, decidió cambiar el tema, y decir porque hay venido, entonces cambio a una expresión seria y dijo._

 _-Hayate tenemos que hablar - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _El mencionado vio la expresión de Ryu, y supo que ésto era algo importante, así que habló._

 _-Ya me lo suponía, dime que me vas decir - decía Hayate con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato Ryu comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en ésto días, de como el había sido, de como el se había enterado de la vida más allá del planeta, y de los dioses supremos, y de que también el había sido escogido para ser el guardián de la esfera de 5 estrellas, y de cómo está estaba vinculado con el dragón de dicha esfera, además de que el junto a sus aliados estría bajo la protección de los dioses del paraíso, pero también le dijo lo importante que era esta misión, y lo arriesgado que podía ser._

 _Nota._

 _Como expliqué en capitulo anteriores, en unos planeta el tiempo transcurre sea más rápido o mas lento, en casó del mundo de Ninja Gaiden, el tiempo transcurre más lento al del planeta de Kenichi, es decir que solo pasado una semana desde que Ryu se convirtió en guardian, espero con ésto quede aclarado ese punto._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Hayate solo permanecia callado y escuchaba todo lo que decía Ryu, y aunque no lo aparentaba estaba sumamente sorprendido, al enterarse de la existencia de que más allá de éste planeta existía entidades poderosas, pero no solo eso también de los dioses supremos, entre otras cosas, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención fue de qué Ryu había sido escogido para ser un guardián de las 7 esferas del dragón que existen en todo el universo, cuando finalmente notó que Ryu había terminado de hablar dijo._

 _-Ryu lo que me dices es sorprendente, pero muy díficil de creer, me podrías mostrar una evidencia de lo que dices - decía Hayate con una expresión seria._

 _Ryu podía entender la petición de Hayate, ya que es lo más lógico, ya que el haría lo mismo, entonces procedió a quitarse el protector de brazo derecho, cuando finalmente se lo quitó, procedió a enseñarle a Hayate la marca que tenía._

 _El líder del Clan Mugen Tenshin, pudo ver qué Ryu tenía en su mano lo que parecía ser un tatuaje de dragón oriental de color rojo, además de que notó qué este tenía alrededor suyo 5 estrellas, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, escuchó como Ryu había pronunciado unas palabras._

 _-Sal Red Queen - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato todos vieron como se había formado un torbellino de fuego, todos trataron de cubrirse del fuego todos menos Ryu, ya que este sabía que iba suceder, pero de inmediato notaron a pesar del gran torbellino, las llamas no se extendía además de que tampoco hacía calor, entonces vieron como poco a poco la torbellino comenzó a deshacerse, y revelando que dentro de esta había una persona._

 _Hayate al ver dicha persona se quedó sorprendido, ya que había estaba una hermosa mujer de una larga cabellera roja carmesí, además de que su cabeza sobresalen dos grandes cuernos, además de que tenía un voluptuosa y escultural cuerpo que es cubierto con vestido rojo y tacones del mismo color._

 _Hayate al ver esa mujer no podía hacer o decir nada, ya que nunca había una visto mujer con semejante belleza, entonces vio como ella comenzó hablar._

 _-Para que me has llamado mi querido Ryu - decía Red Queen con media sonrisa algo coqueta._

- _Solo quería que conocieras a un amigo - decía Ryu con una expresión seria, mientras señalaba a Hayate._

 _La dragona miró al señalado, se acercó a él, esto hizo que Hayate pusiera algo nervioso, entonces vio como está había llevado unas de sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo, y con dulce sonrisa algo pícara dijo._

 _-Mucho gusto cariño mi nombre es Red Queen, y cuál es tú tuyo - decía Red Queen con una sonrisa pícara mientras tenía su mano en rostro de Hayate._

 _-Hayate ese es mi nombre - decía Hayate algo nervioso._

 _Red Queen solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Lindo nombre - decía Red Queen con una sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Red Queen retiro su mano de rostro de Hayate, se acercó a Ryu y le dijo._

 _-Mi querido Ryu debo decirte, que aparté de mi, ya 4 de mis hermanos han escogido su respectivo guardián, solo falta dos - decía Red Queen con una expresión algo sería._

 _Esto sorprendió a Ryu ya que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, entonces dijo._

 _-Me puedes decir cuáles son los dragones que han despertado - decía Ryu algo sorprendido._

 _Red Queen llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, y de inmediato lo agitó, y después de eso dijo._

 _-Lo siento cariño, pero lastimosamente, no te puedo dar esa información, solo mi hermano mayor puede revelar eso - decía Red Queen con una expresión seria._

 _Esta no fue del agrado de Ryu, entonces decidió mirar a Hayate y le dijo._

 _-Ahora me crees - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Si ahora te creo - decía Hayate algo sorprendido._

 _Ryu solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Es bueno saber eso porque necesito tú ayuda - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _-¿A qué te refieres que necesito de mi ayuda? - decía Hayate confundido._

 _Entonces Ryu comenzó a decirle de que posiblemente este planeta iba estar más sujeto a amenazas de otros planetas, dado que ahora era un guardián de la esfera, es por eso que no podía hacerlo solo, así que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible._

 _Hayate al escuchar comprendía lo que decía Ryu, entonces llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, y después de meditarlo por un rato dijo._

 _-De acuerdo te ayudaré - decía Hayate con una media sonrisa._

 _Ryu al escuchar sonrio, pero de inmediato Hayate habló._

 _-Pero con una condición - decía Hayate con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando Ryu escuchó eso suspiro, ya que sabía que esto no iba ser así de gratis, así que habló._

 _-Y cuál es esa condición - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _-Quiero que participes en próximo torneo de DEAD OR ALIVE - decía Hayate con una media sonrisa._

 _Ryu al escuchar eso, se sorprendió un poco, ya que esperaba otra petición, al él le había enviado la invitación para participar, pero decidió no ir, ya que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en un torneo, entonces pregunto._

 _-Porque quieres que participe, ya que no creo sea necesario mi participación - pregunto Ryu algo curioso._

 _Hayate sabía perfectamente que Ryu al menos necesitaría un explicación, así que le dijo._

 _-Tengo información, de que algunos de los miembros de MIST estarán en torneo, ya que Helena envió a Zack a convocar a los ninjas de Mugen Tenshin, Bayman y finalmente a tú Clan, pero tengo entendido que tú rechazaste la invitación, además de que no te dijeron los motivos de la vista de Zack ciertoRyu asintió, ya que cuando Zack fue a su villa para invitarlo al torneo, nunca le dijo el motivo, ya que si le fuera dicho la verdad, posiblemente fuera aceptado participar, entonces Hayate siguió hablando y aunque Bayman y tú se negaron a ir con Zack, el decidido encontrar información sobre MIST de diferentes maneras, para encontrar operaciones secretas de ellos, y él torneo es posiblidad de encontrar más información sobre MIST - decía Hayate con una expresión seria._

 _Ryu al escuchar eso, sabía perfectamente que no podía negarse, ya qué si lo que decía Hayate era cierto, entonces no podía hacerse de vista gorda, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Red Queen, habló._

 _-Es mejor que participes mi querido Ryu, ya que algo me dice que en ese torneo recibiremos la visita de ser muy peligroso, y si lo hacen enojar, es posiblemente que todo esté planeta sea destruido - decía Red Queen con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando ambos ninjas escucharon eso se había alarmado, de inmediato Ryu miró a su compañera dragón yble dijo._

 _-Red Queen no me digas que el posiblemente el pueda venir - decía Ryu alarmado._

 _Red Queen solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Como dije posiblemente, ya que gracias a mi querido abuelo, supe que a él le gusta este tipo de eventos, así que lo más seguro es que el se entrará, y vendrá a verlo - decía Red Queen con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Ryu confirmo sus sospechas, de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer, y dijo._

 _-Si es así participaré, me voy a asegurar de que nada malo vaya a suceder, y por el bienestar de este planeta, acabaré con todo aquel que pueda molestia para el - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate que había escuchado la conversación de Ryu con sus Dragon, había quedado confundido entonces pregunto._

 _-Ryu tú acaso sabes quién es la persona que mencionó la señorita Red Queen, y si es así, hay que asegurarse de eliminarlo de inmediato - decía Hayate con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate solo vio como río dirigió su mirada a él, y pudo como este lo estaba viendo con una mirada enojada, no sabía porque lo estaba viendo así, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Ryu habló._

 _-Tú no lo entiendes, a la persona que nos referimos Red Queen y yo, no es cualquier sujeto - decía Ryu con una expresión enojada._

 _-Entonces a quien te refieres, dímelo - decía Hayate enojado._

 _Cuando Ryu le iba contestar, fue interrumpido por Red Queen, ya que está habló._

 _-El se refiere al Hakai-shin, mi querido Hayate - decía Red Queen con una sonrisa._

 _Hayate cuando escucho eso solo dijo._

 _-El dios de la destrucción - decía Hayate con expresión nerviosa._

 _Ryu solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Así es el dios de la destrucción, si es verdad que el viene hay que asegurarse de que nada y nadie lo haga enojar, ya que sería fin de éste planeta y toda su existencia - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate solo había quedado callado, ya que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra por la impresión, ya que si era verdad lo que Ruy el había dicho del Hakai-shin, eso significa que este planeta podía ser destruido por la mínima provocación que le hicieran al dios de la destrucción, entonces supo que era muy delicado entonces dijo._

 _-Ryu que vamos hacer entonces - decía Hayate con una expresión preocupada._

 _Ryu solo miró y dijo._

 _-Tú sigues con lo había con lo que había planeado, yo me asegure de que nada malo suceda, ya que afortunadamente conozco la apariencia del Hakai-shin - decía Ryu con una expresión seria._

 _Hayate comprendió, entonces ambos acordaron que un día antes del torneo se iba a reunir, para asegúrese de como iba proceder durante el torneo, además Ryu le dijo que el le iba pedir la colaboración de alguien, ya que gracias a Red Queen podía comunicarse con ella, Hayate no supo a lo que se refiera su amigo, pero dejo eso pensamientos para después, así ambos se despidieron, y finalmente Ryu desapareció del lugar en torbellino de hojas, junto con Red Queen._

 _Nota_

 _Antes que me digan algo como de que no están el mundo de Naruto y no pueden hacer eso, les informo que Ruy Hayabusa y otros Ninja de daed of live tiene esa habilidades, incluso otras, eso vio en primeros juegos de la franquicia._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Ryu había aparecido ya alejado de Villa Mugen Tenshin, procedió a dirigirse a su propia Villa, pero antes de irse Red Queen dijo._

 _-Se lo vas decir, ya que ella lo ha querido conocer, desde el primer momento en que ella vio su imagen - decía Red Queen con una media sonrisa._

 _Ryu al escuchar eso inmediato se detuvo, y con suspiro dijo._

 _-No quería decirle pero, sabiendo que posiblemente este planeta pueda ser destruido, es lo más lógico que Momiji lo conozca - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _Red Queen solo sonrio al escuchar, entonces dijo._

 _-Sería lo mejor, ya que ella puede la que salve el planeta - decía Red Queen con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando escucho eso, quedó confundido, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vio Red Queen comenzó a desparecer en torbellino de fuego, pero antes de irse le dijo que no se le olvidé lo que le había dicho, y así finalmente desapareció._

 _Cuando Ryu quedó solo, supo que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su dragón, y así más opción partió a Villa, y cuando llegara buscaría la forma de comunicarse con Lind, ya que es la única que le podía ayudar en esto._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _Se podía ver que todos a excepción del Saiyajin se encontraba en la oficina de Integra Hellsing._

 _Integra se encontraba algo nerviosa, ya que aún tenía lo recuerdo fresco de lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior._

 _Por su lado Seras solo permanecia al lado de su señora, ella no confiaba mucho en Ten-shin y Reina vampiro._

 _Reifa se encontraba en unos de los sillones de la oficina, y como normalmente hacia estaba leyendo su libro favorito._

 _Por último Mina Teppes se encontraba sentado en otro sillón de oficina, ella tomando un té._

 _Todas ellas estaban esperando que el Saiyajin apareciera, ya que el había dicho con Reifa que lo esperarán en ese lugar, ya que el día hoy era que se iba ir de este planeta, la que estaba más emocionada por ésto era Mina ya que por fin podría ir a su planeta, y poder contar con la ayuda de Goku._

 _Pero al que menos estaba contenta con esa idea era Integra, ya que no sabía debía comportarse después de tener ese encuentro con el Saiyajin, y le molestaba la idea de que el se fue así de fácil._

 _Así estuvieron por un tiempo, hasta que vieron como alguien abría las puertas de la oficina, todos miraron de quién se trataba, menos Reifa ya que ella sabía perfectamente quién era, ya que era el Saiyajin._

 _Goku había entrado a la oficina de Integra, de inmediato Mina Teppes se levantó de su oficina, y con una reverencia dijo._

 _-En gusto en verlo Goku-Sama, espero que haya podido terminar con sus labor en este planeta - decía Mina con tono respetuoso, mientras tenía su reverencia._

 _Goku solo miró a la Reina vampiro, entonces dijo._

 _-Efectivamente Mina Teppes, y como te prometí te voy ayudar con tu problema - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Mina al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar medio sonreír, ya que contar con la ayuda de mismo Hakai-shin eso le aseguraba una victoria absoluta, ante sus adversarios, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Es por eso que alguien te va acompañar a tú mundo en mí nombre, para que solucione tú problema - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Mina escuchó se había sorprendido ya que ella no esperaba eso, entonces dijo._

 _-Que que que quiere decir con eso Goku-sama - decía Mina sorprendida._

 _-Como escuchaste Mina alguien irá contigo en mi nombre, para ayudarte en tu problema - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-Pero pero penpense que usted me acompañaría - decía Mina nerviosa._

 _Goku negó con la cabeza y dijo._

 _-Lo siento pero yo no puedo, ya que como el dios de las destrucción no puedo involucrarme en asuntos menores, por eso te dije que alguien irá contigo en mi nombre - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Mina solo veía sorprendido por esto, ella creía que el Saiyajin iría con ella, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Saiyajin habló._

 _-Así que ustedes déjenme y les presento, al primero de mis agentes de la destrucción, Alucard - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Integra y Seras escucharon ese nombre se sorprendieron, ya que no cría que fuera cierto lo que había dicho el Saiyajin, pero entonces vieron como atrás de este salió una sombra aterradora, con muchos brazos que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar una forma humana, hay entonces ella vieron al mencionado._

 _Cuando Alucard finalmente hizo acto de presencia, de inmediato hizo una reverencia forma y dijo._

-Es gusto en conocerte señorita Mina Teppes, mi nombre es Alucard y soy el agente de la destrucción del mi amo Goku - decía Alucard con una sonrisa siniestra mientras mantenía su reverencia.

 _Cuando Integra salió de asombro, y escucho lo que había dicho, inmediato molesta comenzó a gritar._

 _-COMO QUE TU AMO, OLVIDASTE A QUIÉN LE SIRVES VAMPIRO - decía Integra molesta, mientras había golpeado su mesa._

 _Alucard dejó de hacer su reverencia miró a Integra y con una sonrisa siniestra dijo._

 _-!Ohh! Pero si es mi antigua maestra, hacé mucho que no te vía, y por lo que notó ahora te vuelto mucho más hermosa, finamente probaste los frutos del placer - decía Alucard con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _Cuando Integra escucho se sonrojó, pero de inmediato dijo._

 _-IDIOTA NO VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES, TE DIJE A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON EL ES TÚ NUEVO AMO - decía molesta mientras señalaba a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin no le dió importancia a los reclamos de Integra, solo dejó que conversación de ellos siguiera, por su parte Mina aún seguía sorprendida por esto, y no podía decir ninguna palabra, y por otro lado Reifa le importaba poco lo que estaba sucediendo, y seguía leyendo su libro._

 _Alucard solo mantenía su sonrisa, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Como lo dijiste Integra, ya no soy tú arma ahora le sirvo a mi nuevo amó - decía Alucard con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero pero pero tú no puedes hacer esto, primero viene ese sujeto verde y se lleva a Walter, ahora viene el te lleva a ti, ésto no puede ser no puede ser - decía Integra preocupada._

 _Goku al ver que Integra preocupada, solo dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Como el dijo, originalmente vine a este planeta al observarlo ya que hace poco ustedes tuvieron un conflicto, y además de que alguien muy cercano a ustedes me pidió que no lo destruyera, ya que el confiaba que iba a salir adelante, en especial tú Integra, ya que el te quiere como una hija - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Integra escucho supo de quién se trataba, entonces el Saiyajin siguió hablando._

 _-Cuando llegue noté la presencia de Alucard, y pude sentir como este estaba luchando contra varias presencias, así que deje pasar unos días, y al notar su talento su capacidad de combate, ya que podía sentir como el iba acabando uno a uno con aquellas presencias decidí convertirlo en uno de mis agentes de la destrucción, pero el no es lo único que bueno que conseguí en este planeta - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra al escuchar se había sonrojado, entonces vio como el Saiyajin se estaba acercando a donde ella, y cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella, Goku se inclinó y procedió a susurrarle unas palabras en su oído._

 _-También te tuve a ti mi querida Integra, ya que tú ahora me pertenece no solo en cuerpo si no en alma - decía Goku mientras le susurraba en oído de Integra._

 _Integra solo se había sonrojado al escuchar eso, entonces vio como Goku se había dirigido su mirada a Seras y con una expresión seria dijo._

-Y más te vale que la protegas, ya que si no lo haces, la muerte solo será simple regaló con lo que haré - decía Goku con un tono amenazante.

 _La pobre Seras al escuchar eso, solo tragó en seco y con un saludo militar dijo._

 _-Si señor a la orden señor - decía Seras asustada, mientras mantenía su saludo militar._

 _El Saiyajin al ver eso solo medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Eso espero, ya que si hacés bien tú trabajo, serás muy bien recompensada mi querida Seras Victoria - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Seras al escuchar había quedado sorprendida, y ya estaba pensando cuál sería el premio que le daría el Saiyajin._

 _Por su parte Mina finalmente había salido de su asombro, entonces molesta dijo._

 _-NO ES JUSTO - decía Mina enojada._

 _Goku solo volteó su cabeza y dijo._

 _-Que dijiste - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-QUE NO ES JUSTO, VINE A ESTE ESTUPIDO PLANETA A SOLICITAR SU AYUDA, DEJANDO EL MIO DESPROTEGIDO MIENTRAS MIS ENEMIGOS PLANEA COMO ACABAR CONMIGO EN ESTOS MOMENTO, PERO QUE RECIBIDO A CAMBIO QUE USTED NO ME ACOMPAÑÉ A MI PLANETA, ADEMÁS DE QUE MANDÉ CON ALGUIEN QUE NISIQUIERA SE QUE APTO PARA ESTE TRABAJO ADEMÁS…._

 _no pudo terminar ya que alguien la interrupio._

 _-MINA NO SIGAS - decía Reifa molesta._

 _Cuando Mina escuchó la Ten-shin, de inmediato se detuvo y no dijo más nada, y entonces supo lo que había echo, se dejó llevar por sus emociones nuevamente, y se la había olvidado a quién tenía en frente de ella, entonces dirigió su mirada al Saiyajin, y lo que vio la aterró._

 _Ya que Goku había se había transformado en super Saiyajin, además de que estaba con enojado._

 _Mina iba trata de disculparse pero antes que pudiera decir algo el Saiyajin giró su cuerpo y enojado comenzó hablar._

 _-COMO TE ATREVES, UNA SIMPLE ESCORIA COMO TÚ, A ESCUPIR MI GENEROSIDAD, SABÉS CUÁNTOS PERSONAS MATARÍA AL TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TÚ TIENES, TENER A SUS SERVICIO UN AGENTE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, ESO NO LO PUEDO TOLERAR, TAL INSULTÓ HACIA MI PERSONA SOLO SE PAGA CON LA MUERTE - decía Goku enojado._

 _Mina quedó aterrada por lo escucho, no solo ella hasta la misma Integra y Seras también se había asustado, por parte Alucard estaba interesado en lo que iba suceder, en cambio Reifa comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ya que Mina había cometido unos peores errores que alguien podía hacer, y era hacer enojar a un Hakai-shin, ya que sería último que alguien podía hacer._

 _De inmediato todos vieron como el aura dorada que cubría al Saiyajin fue cambiado poco a poco por una rojiza, que envolvió todo su cuerpo, de inmediato todos vieron la nueva apariencia del Saiyajin, ya que a diferencia de la anterior donde su musculatura aumento y se vía mas intimidante, en está esta forma, la apariencia física del Saiyan presentó unos ligeros cambios, su cuerpo se mostraba más joven, además lucir mas delgado y a la vez delicado, su tono de la piel se volvió más bronceado, su cabello paso a ser de un color rojo carmesí y sus ojos son más rasgados, los irises de sus ojos son rojos y se podían distinguir en las pupila, además de lo cubría un aura explosiva de color naranja rojizo con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo nápoles oscuro, Goku había accedido a su transformación del dios rojo, pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado ya que su atuendo era muy diferente al del anterior, Goku había cambiado su atuendo al de verdadero Hakai-shin._

 _Apesar de su apariencia delicada todos podía sentir la gran presión que ejercía el Saiyajin, menos Reifa ya que está permanecía tranquila sin que poder del Saiyajin le afectará en lo más mínimo, el único que dio cuenta de esto fue Alucard, esto lo hacía pensar que tan fuerte sería la Ten-shin, haciendo que se emocionarse más, a la hora que pudiera probar es manjar._

 _Todos notaron como el Saiyajin estaba extendiendo su mano y con palma, apunto a Mina._

 _Mina al ver esto se aterró, ya que ella que técnica era está, y la razón porque los Hakai-shin eran tan temidos, ya que no importa si eres un dios, un demonio, un espíritu, un monstruo, un ser inmortal y por último un simple mortal, todos pericia por esta técnica, ya que la persona al que se le aplica simplemente desaparece de todo la existencia, como si nunca fuera existido._

 _Entonces todos escucharon una oración pronunciada por el Saiyajin._

 _-Antes de creación viene la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión seria, mientras tenía su palma apuntado a Mina._

 _Mina solo cerró sus ojos, y con una lágrima dijo._

 _-Lo siento Akira, no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa - decía Mina con un pequeño susurro mientras derramaba una lágrimas._

 _Goku finalmente diría la técnica más peligrosa de los Hakai-shin._

 _-HAKA…_

 _No pudo terminar ya que vio como alguien se había puesto delante de él, entonces con una expresión molesta dijo._

 _-Que significa esto Reifa - decía Goku con una expresión molesta._

 _Mina al ver que no había sucedido nada, entonces comenzó abril sus ojos y vió que Reifa estaba delante suyo esto la había sorprendido, la Ten-shin al último momento, se había puesto delante de Goku, así evitando que Goku hiciera el Hakai sobre Mina, en otra circunstancia le fuera importando la más mínimo si Mina fuera sido desintegrada, pero lastimosamente ella le debía un favor a la reina vampiro, así que era momento devolvérselo, entonces ella hablo._

 _-Señor Goku entiendo su molestia, pero no puedo permitir que eliminé a la señorita Mina - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Goku solo miraba a si Ten-shin, entonces dijo._

 _-Que quieres decir con eso - decía Goku con una expresión enojada._

 _-Lo que oyó señor Goku, no puedo permitir que la eliminé - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _-QUEEE ME ESTAS DESAUTORIZADO - decía Goku enojado._

 _-Así es - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _-Goku al ver esto, se molestó más de lo que estaba, pero lastimosamente el sabia que contra su Ten-shin no tenía oportunidad, así que se calmó y dijo._

 _-Solo dime el motivo de ésto - decía Goku con una expresión enojada._

 _Reifa miró al Saiyajin, así que comenzó hablar._

 _-Como dije señor Goku entiendo su molestia, y lo más lógico era que usted acabará con la señorita Mina, pero también debe entenderla, ella está muy preocupada por lo que pueda suceder en su planeta, además del gran esfuerzo que ha echo para que la razas se llevarán bien, pero con todos los problemas que tenía y las amenazas que recibía, ella contaba con usted para que le ayudará con este problema, pero al ver que no la iba acompañar, y en su lugar mando a alguien diferente, y que no conoces de sus habilidades es lógico que dijera esas palabras - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Goku bajó su mano, deshizo su transformación, así regresando a la normalidad, y con un chasquido de molestia dijo._

 _-Tienes razón - decía Goku con algo de molestía._

 _Reifa al ver esto solo sonrio, de inmediato volteó a ver a Mina, ella le iba agradecer a la Ten-shin, por haberla salvado, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Reifa habló._

 _-Y usted señorita Mina, también debía haber confiado en el señor Goku, ya que sí decidió mandar al joven Alucard con usted, es porque el confía plenamente en sus habilidades, y de que cumplirá con su misión a la perfección, ya que el señor Goku le otorgó algo de su poder, y ahora en éstos momento el joven estría en categoría de destructor planetario - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Mina escuchó se había sorprendido, ya que no contaba con esa información, así que su posicionó delante del Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Señor Goku discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento, usted me proporcionó a su agente de la destrucción, y lo que hice fue escupir en su amabilidad, así que perdoname - decía Mina mientras agachaba su cabeza._

 _Goku con un chasquido de molestia dijo._

 _-Como quieras - decía Goku con algo de molestía._

 _Mina al escuchar eso solo agradeció, además de que estaba agradecido por la ayuda, Goku no dijo nada, y solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados, de inmediato Reifa mando a llamar a Alucard, y le dijo que no le estaba permitido fallar en esta misión, y no podía dejar el nombre del Hakai-shin en ridículo, ya que lo hacía ella misma se iba a encargar de pagará caro está humillación._

 _Alucard solo sonrio y le prometió que cumplirán bien su trabajo, y que no lo iba a defraudar._

 _Reifa solo asintió, entonces con su báculo creó un portal, y les dijo tanto a Mina como Alucard, que esté portal lo llevaría al planeta de origen de reina vampiro._

 _Mina se sorprendió por esto, entonces procedió agradecer a la Ten-shin, y luego se despidió de resto de personas, así entrado al portal, por su parte Alucard se dirigió a Integra le hizo una reverencia, y le dijo que muy pronto se volvería a ver, y luego centro su vista en a Seras, y le ordenó que cuidarse de Integra, la vampiresa solo asintió y le prometió a su ama, que nada malo iba suceder, así sonrio y procedió a dirigirse al portal, miró al Saiyajin y lo prometió que haría bien su trabajo, y le desmotrar que no se arrepentir por haberlo escogido, Goku sin decir solo asintió, entonces procedió a entrar al portal, no si antes mira a Reifa y dedicarle una sonrisa, y así entrado al portal._

 _Cuando Reifa que los dos había entrado al portal, procedió a cerrarlo, y con suspiro dijo._

 _-Creó qué hora de irnos no lo cree señor Goku - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo asintió, se acercó a Integra, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo qué había pasado, entonces vió como el Saiyajin tomó su mano y la besó, y luego procedió a decir._

 _-Cuídate mi querida Integra, y como te dije ahora me pertenece tanto en cuerpo como Alma - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Integra no sabía que responder, entonces vio como el Saiyajin se había acercado a su Ten-shin, y antes que pudiera decir algo, vio como ambos desaparecieron del lugar._

 _Cuando Integra vió que solo había quedado con Seras, ella dijo._

 _-Seras me puedes dejar sola - decía Integra con una expresión seria._

 _Seras solo obedeció y salió de la oficina, cuando finalmente Integra quedó sóla, ella iba a encender un habano, pero por alguna extraña razón algo de lo impidió, y no sabía porque, solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido, y con un suspiro dijo._

 _-Creo que ésto va ser muy díficil de lo que pensé - decía Integra con una expresión seria._

 _En espacio se veía un estela de energía, estos eran el Saiyajin junto con su Ten-shin, los dos no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, desde que se había ido del planeta, Reifa al ver estos dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Aún sigue molesto, ya le expliqué el motivo señor Goku, además de no ser por la señorita Mina, el acercamiento con la señorita Integra fuera durado más, así que almenos ella se merecía seguir viviendo, no lo crees así señor Goku - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Goku al escuchar eso dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Esta bien tienes razón, pero a la próxima no vuelvas hacer entiendo - decía Goku con una suspiro._

 _Reifa al escuchar eso sólo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Gracias por comprender señor Goku, y ahora a donde nos dirigimos - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Goku medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Como te dije vamos a ir ver a mi querida prometida Artemis, ya que hace mucho que no la veo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Reifa solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Jejejeje algo me dice, qué no solo se dirige a verla, si no por otro cosa no es así - decía Reifa con una sonrisa pícara._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Algo así, es una sorpresa así que no preguntes, ya que no quiero arruinar - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Reifa solo sonrio, así ambos siguieron su camino al Olimpo del universo 18, que sorpresa es la que se refiere el Saiyajin, solo el tiempo le dirá._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, ya que es uno de los más largo que el echo, así que déjeme sus comentarios así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	46. Chapter 46

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Bueno antes de comenzar quería agradecer a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia, ya estamos en capitulo 45, quién lo diría que yo comencé está historia por puro aburrimiento, al comenzar no tenía la mejor escritura, pero afortunadamente e ido mejorando con el tiempo, muchos se preguntará por no dicho qué voy reiniciar está historia, como le he estado haciendo con mis otras historias, pues la razón es simple, es que está mi historia principal, y la que más le tengo cariño, ya que con esta historia fue comencé a escribir fics, y la otra, es que está historia es prototipo para mis otras historias, bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir, así comencemos con el capítulo._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 45._

 _Inframundo del universo 18._

 _Hay estaba el líder y el dios del inframundo Hades, el estaba acompañado junto a sus dos consejeros los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos._

 _Los 3 dioses estaba revisando los informes enviados por los dos tres Meikai San Kyotō(los 3 jueces del inframundo), ya que Minos estaba en una misión junto a Esdeath, que fue puesta por el mismo Hades._

 _Hades estaba leyendo cada uno de los informes, personalmente, ya que quería asegurarse de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad en inframundo, a el se podía ver que estaba muy cansado por éste arduo trabajo, ya que desde que Goku y Piccolo habían restablecido, la normalidad en este universo, Hades junto a sus espectro han tenido mucho trabajo._

 _Apesar de qué varios ocasiones sus consejeros le había dicho de que ellos se podía encargar del trabajo, mientras el descansa, Hades se había negado, ya que le había dicho que el no iba a descansar hasta que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad._

 _Tanto Hypnos como Thanatos solo pudieron suspirar, ya que ellos sabían de lo terco que podía ser el señor Hades, y nada lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión, así estuvieron por tiempo más hasta que escucharon la voz de alguien._

 _-Querido - lo decía la voz de mujer._

 _Los 3 voltearon al ver de quién se trataba, y cuando vieron quién era se sorprendieron, entonces Hades nervioso dijo._

 _-Perséfone - decía Hades algo nervioso._

 _Perséfone es la esposa de Hades, la reina del inframundo, es la segunda al mando dentro del inframundo, es una mujer de hermosa de apariencia, tiene cabello largo rojizo, unos ojos color violeta, una tez blanca como si fuera porcelana, una largo falda morada, y en la parte superior está cubierta por su Surplice._

 _Cuando Hades la vio se había puesto algo nervioso, ya que no esperaba que ella estuviera aquí en esto momento, por su lado Perséfone siguió su camino a hacía su esposo, Thanatos e Hypnos se hicieron a un lado y de inmediato realizaron una reverencia, hacia su señora._

 _Perséfone finalmente se había acercado a su esposo, llevó una mano al rostro de Hades, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Te extrañe querido - decía Perséfone con una sonrisa, mientras aún tenía su mano en rostro de Hades._

 _Hades dejó una lado su nerviosismo, tomó la mano de su esposa, y con una calidad sonrisa dijo._

 _-Igualmente te extrañe mi amada - decía Hades con sonrisa calidad, mientras aún tenía sostenida la mano de su esposa._

 _Perséfone solo sonrió al escuchar eso, entonces pudo notar como Hades estaba más pálido de habitual, además de que se le podía ver que el estaba muy cansado, entonces ella suspiró, ya que ella sabía que ésto iba a suceder, entonces dijo._

 _-Hades no me digas que te volviste a excede con tú trabajó nuevamente - decía Perséfone con una expresión seria._

 _Hades no dijo nada solo había permanecido en silencio, Perséfone al ver que Hades no decía nada, solo dijo._

 _-Tú silencio lo decí todo, sabía que ésto iba a suceder, es por eso trate de acabar lo más rápidamente posible los asuntos con mi madre, para venir rápido ya que sabía esto iba a pasar - decía Perséfone sería._

 _Hades puso nervioso al ver su esposa molesta, por su parte Hypnos y Thanatos no decía nada solo permanecía en silencio, pero entonces vieron como su señora los estaba viendo con una expresión molesta, esto hizo que los dioses se pusiera nerviosos al ver su señora con esa expresión, antes que pudiera decir algo, la reina del habló._

 _-Hypnos Thanatos, exijo que me digan todo los sucedido en mi ausencia, entendido - decía Perséfone con una voz autoritaria._

 _Los dos hicieron una reverencia, entonces Hypnos comenzó a explicarle todo los acontecimientos que a sucedido, Perséfone solo escuchaba lo que decía el dios de los sueños, ella sabía todo lo acerca del Saiyajin de que este es nuevo Hakai-shin, ya que su madre Deméter le había contado todos éstos acontecimientos además que el era prometido de Artemis ésto la había sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que si prima se casará algún día, dejó al lado esos pensamientos y siguió escucho a Hypnos, pero estaba agradecida por lo que había echo el Saiyajin, ya que ella durante mucho tiempo podía ver la frustración de su esposo, y lo molesto que estaba, y era algo que no le gustaba ver de él, pero ahora lo podía notar que estaba feliz por qué por fin podía hacer su trabajo como era debido, y todo se le tenía que agradecer al Saiyajin._

 _Cuando Hypnos finalmente terminó de contar lo sucedido, ella sonrió y dijo._

 _-Me alegro escuchar eso, así que ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad - decía Perséfone con una media sonrisa._

 _-Así es mi señora, ya no es necesario que el señor Hades siga trabajando, el puede descansar, ya que mi hermano y yo podemos encargarnos del resto - decía Hypnos con tono respetuoso._

 _Hades solo miró a Hypnos algo molesto, pero antes que pudiera decir algo su esposa habló._

 _-Me parece bien, así que les encargo el resto del trabajo, mientras que llevó a mi esposa a descansar - decía Perséfone con una empresa._

 _-Querida…_

 _Hades no pudo terminar de hablar ya que pudo ver cómo su esposa lo estaba viendo con expresión enojada, esto hizo que se quedará callado, entonces Perséfone habló._

 _-Nada de querida Hades, tienes que descansar, mirarte como estás, el dios del inframundo no puedo estar en este estado, así que no hay peros, voy llevarte para que descanses entendido - decía Perséfone con una expresión seria._

 _-Pero y mi trabajo - decía Hades algo nervioso._

 _-Ya oíste, tanto Hypnos como Thanatos, se pueden encargar del resto, no es así - decía Perséfone con una expresión seria._

 _-Así es mí señora, nosotros podemos encargarnos del resto, lleve al señor Hades para que descanse - decía Thanatos con una voz respetuosa._

 _-Yas los escuchaste, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, deja que ellos se encarguen del resto, entendiste Hades - decía Perséfone con una expresión seria._

 _Hades solo asintió en silencio, no quería hacer molestar a su esposa, así que sin más opción se dejó llevar por ella, para que pudiera descansar un poco._

 _Perséfone solo sonrio, entonces tomó la mano de su querido esposa, y procedió a llevarlo a sus respectiva habitación para qué pudiera descansar, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir, miró a lo dioses gemelos con una expresión seria y molesta, esto hizo que ambos se sintiera nervioso, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella comenzó hablar._

 _-A propósito, quiero saber cómo va el asunto del traidor, que quiso matar a mi esposo para tomar el control del inframundo - decía Perséfone con una expresión molesta._

 _Esto hizo que ambos dioses pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba, ya que no era un secreto que unos de los espectros traición a Hades, para unirse con el anterior gran Kaio-Sama, pero afortunadamente pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, este escapo, a lo más profundo del inframundo, finamente Thanatos se calmó y habló._

 _-No se preocupe mi señora, ya descubrimos en donde se esconde, es por eso que mándanos a Minos junto con la señorita, Esdeath para que acaben con el - decía Thanatos con respetuosa._

 _Cuando Perséfone escucho el nombre de Esdeath quedó algo confundida, pero recordó de quién se trataba y dijo._

 _-Esdeath te refieres a la guardiana de la esfera de 3 estrellasThanatos asintió, ahh está bien, espero que sirva para algo, ya que si la esfera la escogió tuvo que ser por algo, bueno no importa, lo quiero es que me traiga la cabeza del maldito traidor, y así será advertencia para todos que aquellos que piense en traicionar a mi esposo, entendido - decía Perséfone molesta._

 _Los dos dioses asintieron, así Perséfone se retiró junto con esposo Hades, dejando a los dioses gemelos._

 _Ellos al ver quedaron solo dieron un suspiro de alivio, ya que sabía cómo era la diosa, cuando se trataba de su esposo, así que los dos miraron entre si, finalmente Thanatos habló._

 _-Hermano por cierto cómo va ese asunto - decía Thanatos con una expresión seria._

 _Hypnos solo medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya me asegure, de que si algo malo le sucediera a ambos, unos de mis intervendría en su favor - decía Hypnos con una media sonrisa._

 _Esto sorprendió a Thanatos, entonces dijo._

 _-Ya tenías todo preparado, ante cualquier posible situación - decía Thanatos con una media sonrisa._

 _-Así es querido hermano, siempre debés tener un Ash bajo manga, en estas situaciones - decía Hypnos con una media sonrisa._

 _-Así es, y espero que puedan acabar con el la más rápidamente posible, ya que si no es así, la señora Perséfone se vá desquitar con nosotros - decía Thanatos algo nervioso, pensado en ésa situación._

 _Hypnos asintió de la misma forma, entonces dijo._

 _-Así es hermano, pero no te preocupe todo saldrá bien, ahora terminemos con este trabajo, lo más pronto posible - decía Hypnos algo nervioso._

 _Así ambos dioses siguieron con el resto del trabajo pendiente, y esperando noticias de la misión de Minos y Esdeath, que todo haya salido bien._

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar alejado del universo, se podía observar como una especie Luz Blanca viajaba a todo velocidad, éstos eran Goku y Reifa, ambos estaban dirigiéndose al Olimpo del universo 18, Goku iba ver a una de sus prometidas, pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la que dirigía a es lugar, si no que tenía otras intenciones._

 _Finalmente después de varios minutos finalmente habían llegado al lugar, pudieron ver que una mujer los estaba esperando._

 _Goku vio que la mujer era alguien sumamente hermosa, una hermosa cabellera rojiza, una red blanca como porcelana, tenía una armadura que le cubría todo su cuerpo, además de que una de sus manos tenía un abanico, la mujer se acercó a ambos, y con una reverencia dijo._

 _-En gusto en verlo nuevamente señor Goku - decía la mujer con tono respetuoso._

 _El Saiyajin estaba algo confundido, ya que no conocía aquella mujer, pero algo le decía que la había visto en algún lado, Reifa se había dado cuenta de esto, entonces ella hablo._

 _-Señor Goku, ella es la señora Hera esposa del señor Zeus, y por ende la madre de la señorita Artemis - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó eso de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer, entonces dijo._

 _-Disculpe mi descortesía, donde estás mis modales, en gusto en conocerla señorita Hera - decía Goku con tono respetuoso, mientras le daba un beso en la mano a Hera._

 _Después de eso Goku miró a la diosa y con una sonrisa encantadora dijo._

 _-Ya veo en donde Artemis sacó su belleza, si la madre es igual o incluso más hermosa que la hija - decía Goku con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Hera al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ya que hace mucho no reciba una halago de esa forma, entonces con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Que cosas dice señor Goku, no me diga que me está cortejando, sabes qué soy mujer casada, además usted muy pronto se va casar con mi hija - decía Hera con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Y hay algún problema con eso, señorita Hera, por lo que veo su esposo hacé lo mismo, y es algo lamentablemente, ya que si yo tuviera a mi lado a un hermosa mujer como usted, no tendría que hacer lo que su esposo hacé, ya con usted me sentiría más que satisfecho - decía Goku con sonrisa algo pícara._

 _Hera sabía a lo que se refería el y, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada de imaginar eso, pero no solo era sino también sentía mucha rabia al que le recordará lo que su esposo hacia, es algo que la molesta, entonces miró al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Vaya señor Goku, me siento alargada, pero no se le olvidé que usted, no solo se va casar con mi hija, si no también con otra mujeres, así que sería siendo lo mismo que mi esposo, no lo cree así usted - decía Hera con una media sonrisa._

 _-Tienes razón mi querida Hera, pero a diferencia de tú esposa, mis matrimonio fueron estrictamente políticos, ya que se hicieron para le bienestar de este universo, a diferencia tuya que Zeus te insistió para casarte contigo, al final lo logro a punta de engaños, para cuando finalmente lo consigue, te engaña con cualquiera que se le atraviese - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Ese fue un fuerte golpe para Hera, ya que lo que decía Goku era muy cierto, ya que todos los dioses del universo conocía la vida de libertinaje que tenía su esposo, pero ella debía permacer en silencio y aceptar todo eso, entonces sintió una mano en su rostro, y vio que era el Saiyajin, este lo estaba una sonrisa encantadora, Hera había quedado maravillada con esa sonrisa, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin dijo._

 _-Como te dije, señorita Hera si yo tuviera a una mujer como tú a mí lado, la complacería en todo lo que quisiera - decía Goku con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Hera al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar estremecerse, ya que las palabras del Saiyajin la había cautivado, no sabía porque, entonces vio como el Saiyajin tomo su mano la basó y dijo._

 _-Pero lastimosamente yo no podía cumplí con esa promesa, dado a mi condición de Hakai-shin, y además que usted va ser mi querida suegra muy pronto, y que también por obligación me toca estar con otra mujeres - decía Goku con fingiendo tristeza._

 _Hera solo había escuchado las palabras dichas por el Saiyajin, y por alguna extraña razón había quedado cautivada, y sin medir sus palabras dijo._

 _-Podríamos ser amantes - decía Hera sin saber lo que decía._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó lo que había propuesto Hera, levantó una de sus cejas, por el contrario Hera se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó su boca con sus manos, ya que no podía creer lo que había dicho, había caído en los encantos del Saiyajin sin darse cuenta, y se dejó llevar por sus calor del momento._

 _Goku solo sonrio, acarició el rostro de Hera, y sonrisa gentil, dijo._

 _-Si eso quieres, con gusto te lo concedere - decía Goku con su encantadora._

 _Reifa que solo había estado escuchando la conversación de Goku con Hera, al ver como la cosas había terminado, sonrió y pensó._

 _No creí que el señor Goku haría eso, debo admitir que fue una buena jugada por parte suya, tener a la reina del Olimpo bajos piés, y la verdad fue tan difícil ya que no necesito mi ayuda, la probé está desperada por afecto, afortunadamente el señor Goku le dará todo el qué quiera pensaba Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Entonces vio como Goku procedió a besar nuevamente la mano de Hera, y con una media sonrisa le dijo._

 _-No te voy obligar a nada mi querida Hera, si en verdad quieres eso, búscame y con gusto te complacere en todo lo que quieras - decía Goku con una media sonrisa, mientras soltaba la mano de Hera._

 _La diosa llevó rápidamente su mano a su pecho, ella no sabía que responder a las palabras del Saiyajin, ya que estaba muy confundida por lo que había sucedido, Goku noto ésto, sonrió ya que sin quererlo había logrado algo interesante, pero decidió que era momento de venir la hacer desde un principio, miró a Hera y con una sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Me querida Herade inmediato la diosa dejo sus pensamientos y miró a Goku, serías tan amable de llevarme con tú hijo Apolo, ya que deseo hablar con él, antes de ver a mi querida Artemis, si no mucha molestia - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Hera escuchó eso se sorprendió, ya que ella sabía perfectamente, que su hijo no tenía en buena concepto al Saiyajin, entonces algo nerviosa dijo._

 _-Esta seguro de eso señor Goku - decía Hera algo nerviosa._

 _Goku solo le sonrió a la mujer, entonces tomo el mentón de la diosa se acercó su rostro un poco al de ella, y le dijo._

 _-No te preocupes mi querida, te aseguro que nada malo le va pasar, solo quiero arreglar las cosas con el, ya que muy pronto vamos a ser familia - decía Goku con su sonrisa encantadora._

 _Hera solo miraba los ojos Onyx del Saiyajin, quedando así hipnotizada, por esa mirada, entonces con pequeño asentamiento le dijo al Saiyajin que la sugiera, Goku acepto gustosamente, Reifa solo los siguió sin decir nada, ya que quería ver que es lo que haría Goku, ya que le parecía muy interesante lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Después de unos minutos finalmente había llegado al templo de Apolo que se encontraba dentro del Olimpo, Goku y Reifa vieron al frente suyo había una puerta enorme, Hera iba tocar la puerta, para avisarle a su hijo que tenía visitas, pero antes que lo hiciera, Goku la había detenido, tomo su mano, y con una sonrisa le dijo que no se molestará, que el se encarga de ahora en adelante, Hera le dijo que si estaba seguro, el Saiyajin solo asintió._

 _La diosa al ver que no tenía más opción decidió retirarse se despidió del Saiyajin y su acompañante, y cuando pasó al lado de Goku, escucho como este le susurró algo._

 _-Si en verdad lo deseas, ven y búscame que con gusto te complacere en todo lo que quieras - decía Goku mientras le susurraba a Hera._

 _La diosa lo miro, y sin decir nada se retiró del lugar, Goku miró en la dirección en donde se había ido Hera, dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Espero que esto valga la pena, si no habrá muchas consecuencia Reifa - decía Goku con una mirada sería._

 _-No se preocupe señor Goku, solo siga con los hemos planeado y todo saldrá bien - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku miró a su Ten-shin, y con un suspiro dijo._

 _-Si tienes razón, así que hagamos ésto de una vez - decía Goku con una algo aburrida._

 _Así que sin perder tiempo el Saiyajin, procedió abrir las puertas del templo de Apolo, y de inmediato a entró junto con Reifa._

 _Y afortunadamente encontró al dios del Sol sentado uno de los sillones tomando un vaso de vino._

 _Apolo se encontraba pensado en todos los acontecimientos que había estado sucediendo, y buscaba una forma en poder solucionar esto, pero entonces sintió que a su templo había entrado alguien sin ser anunciado, y eso es algo que molestaba, así que decidió mirar quienes eran sus intrusos, se sorprendió y entonces dijo._

 _-Tu - lo fue lo único que dijo Apolo._

 _Ya que atrás suyo estaba Goku y Reifa, el Saiyajin solo le sonrió y dijo._

 _-Hola Apolo cuanto tiempo sin verte - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo al ver al Saiyajin, se molestó ya que era la última persona que quería ver en esto momento, entonces dijo._

 _-Tú que hace aquí larga…._

 _No pudo terminar ya que el Saiyajin en rápido movimiento se había transformado en dió azul, y tomó el cuello de Apolo, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Es mejor que te calles, y me escuches, ya que vine hablar contigo - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato Goku soltó al dios, este había comenzado toser, entonces miró al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Y tú porque deseas hablar conmigo, ya que sabés muy bien, que tú no eres de mi agrado - decía Apolo algo molesto mientras seguía tosiendo._

 _El Saiyajin lo miró, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Porque tengo una propuesta que se te va gustar - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo había quedado muy confundido por eso, entonces dijo._

 _-¿Y que propuesta? - decía Apolo algo confundido, pero también algo interesado._

 _El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18 lo miró y con una sonrisa, ya que había logrado tener captar el interés de Apolo._

 _Así que era el momento proseguir con su plan, y todo dependería de la desición que tomara Apolo, así que sin perder tiempo dijo._

 _-No te gustaría ser….._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí wl capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado._

 _Ahora me gustaría comentará que les pareció el capitulo, así sabré les gusto._

 _Ahora me despido, les recuerdo que soy servido Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	47. Chapter 47

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 46._

 _Inframundo del universo 18_

 _En la parte más alejada del inframundo, se estaba llevando acabó en ésto momento una batalla, en lado se encontraba Minos de Grifo unos de los Meikai Sankyotō o mejor dicho uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo, que son considerados la élite del ejército de Hades._

 _Al lado de el se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta y esbelta, con el pelo y sus cejas de color celeste y los ojos azules, ella lleva una ropa de un general con mangas largas, un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto y falda algo corta, también tenia una marca en su pecho, está era Esdeath la actual guardiana de la esfera de 3 estrellas._

 _Ambos estaban luchando contra era conocido como el traidor del inframundo, el cual era Avataka el espectro de la Estrella Terrestre del Líder._

 _Atavaka es un hombre delgado, pero que se ve sumamente robusto a causa de la surplice que lleva encima suyo, que además es calvo._

 _Pero porque era considerado el mayor traidor del inframundo, pues la razón es simple Atavaka es un espectro con grandes ambiciones, ya qué su plan consiste en absorber las almas de los muertos atrapados en el inframundo y ganar el poder suficiente para derrocar a Hades y Perséfone los cuales eran los Reyes del inframundo, y a todos los que se ponen en su camino, convirtiéndose en el dios del inframundo._

 _Esto, sumado a su propia creencia de ser un individuo iluminado, lo hacen ver como una persona hambrienta de poder, Atavaka cree conocer la verdad universal y absoluta, y no medirá esfuerzos para lograr sus metas, incluso si hay que mentir y engañar a los que seguir, sumando a esto el era lo que estaba a favor de la tiranía del anterior gran Kaio-Sama, ya que este le había prometido que se unía a él, el conseguiría gran poder a su lado, pero lastimosamente todo eso cambió el día que el nuevo Hakai-shin junto con el Kaio-shin, había llegado a este universo, cambiado sus planes, y tener la penosa necesidad de escapar, ya que de inmediato comenzó a ser perseguido, para que pagues por sus crímenes._

 _Así los 3 estaban teniendo un combate muy reñido, ya que Atavaka a podido mantener a raya tanto a Minos como Esdeath, haciendo que el combate se había prolongará más de lo necesario._

 _Atavaka ya cansado de esto, miró a sus dos contrincantes y con una sonrisa algo maliciosa dijo._

 _-Debo admitir que ambos han sido un dolor de cabeza, en especial tú Minosmientras señalaba a Minos, luego miro a Esdeath, y tú señorita me has dejado sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera muy fuerte, pero esto se acabó, ya que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes - decía Atavaka con una sonrisa algo maliciosa._

 _Minos y Esdeath solo escuchaba lo que decía el traidor, y estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento._

 _Esdeath solo medio sonreía, ya que desde que había llegado al inframundo ha estado entrenando arduamente, ya que no quería que nadie más la volviera a humillar, y gracias a que ella se había convertido en la guardia del esfera de 3 estrellas, su poder había aumentado considerablemente, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente._

 _Por su lado Minos, solo miraba muy detalladamente a Atavaka, ya que el sabia lo poderoso que era, no por nada le decía el espectro más cercano a dios en el inframundo._

 _Atavaka los miró algo arrogante, y luego en posición dijo._

 _-Maten Muhōrin - decía Atavaka lanzando su técnica a Minos y Esdeath._

 _Cuando Minos escucho esa técnica se alarmó, ya que le conocía perfectamente, entonces algo desperado dijo._

 _-ESDEATH CUIDADO - decía Minos desesperado._

 _Esdeath miró algo confundido a Minos, entonces vio algo que la aterró._

 _Ya que adelante suyo apareció varías almas en pena, que dirigía hacia ellos, iba tratar de esquivarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que la técnica había impactado en ellos, así ambos quedaron en un estado catatónico._

 _Atavaka al ver esto comenzó a reí maniáticamente, ya que su Maten Muhōrin (Vacío del Tesoro del Cielo Maligno) es una técnica que usa las almas absorbidas por él, como una defensa de espíritus, esta técnica quita los cinco sentidos dificultando oír, respirar utilizando las mandas una dimensión alterna como un proceso de estación del alma, también la utiliza para absorber las almas errantes del Infierno._

 _El solo los veía, ya que tenía la batalla asegurada, ya que sus adversarios, ahora son solo bolsa de carne, sin ningún sentido, así que decidió darles el golpe de gracia, y de pasó robarles su almas para así volverse mucho más fuerte, y lograr su cometido._

 _Y su primer objetivo era Esdeath, así que acercó hacía la chica, levantó su mano listo para atravesarla, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, algo sucedido, ya que el ambiente se puso muy frío, más de lo normal, Atavaka le pareció muy extraño, ya que nunca había sucedido ésto, entonces escucho unas palabras._

 _-Patético - lo decía una voz misteriosa._

 _Atavaka estaba buscando el origen de aquella voz, y de inmediato miró a Esdeath, vio como de sus mano salió un torbellino de nieve, revelado la figura de un dragón humanoide._

 _San Xing Long había parecido en escena, esto había sorprendido al espectro, pero dejó eso de un lado, y con una sonrisa arrogante dijo._

 _-Vaya vaya pero que sorpresa, se puede saber con quién tengo el gusto - decía Atavaka con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _San Xing Long, solo lo ignoro miró a Esdeath algo decepcionado, ya que esperaba algo más de ella, Atavaka al ser ignorado por el dragón, ésto era algo que lo hacía enojar, ya que el creía que todos debía postrarse ante él, así como molesto._

 _-Como tu maldito cómo te atreves a ignor…_

 _No pudo terminar ya que el dragón lo había interrumpido diciendo._

 _-Cállate basura - decía San Xing Long, sin expresión alguna._

 _Al ver como lo había tratado el dragón, Atavaka furioso dijo._

 _-!Como te atreves a decirme que soy basura, no sabes con quién estás hablando, yo soy Avataka el espectro de la Estrella Terrestre del Líder, y el próximo dios de inframundo! - exclamó Atavaka molestó._

 _San Xing Long dejó de mirar a Esdeath, así centrado su vista al espectro molestó, entonces dijo._

 _-La basura siempre va ser basura, aunque traté de cambiarlo - decía San Xing Long, si expresión alguna._

 _Atavaka molestó por lo que dijo el dragón, decidió lanzar otra vez su técnica contra San Xing Long, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, escucho._

 _-Kōri no keimusho(prisión de hielo) - decía San Xing Long, sin expresión alguna, con su mano extendida hacía la dirección de Atavaka._

 _De inmediato el cuerpo de Atavaka, fue cubierto por una gran capa de hielo, de inmediato trato de liberarse pero le era imposible, ya que cuando trataba de rompe el hielo, notó que esté era demasiado duro, entonces pudo escuchar como el dragón le hablo._

 _-No trastes de escapar, porque es inútil, ya que el hielo de mi Kōri no keimusho, no es un hielo ordinario - decía San Xing Long con una expresión seria._

 _Atavaka no le importó eso, así que buscó la forma de poder liberarse, pero al ver, que importaba lo que hacía, era inútil ya que hielo estaba por terminar de cubrir todo su cuerpo, entonces volvió a mirar al dragón enojado, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, este hablo._

 _-Al fin te diste cuenta, bueno no importa, ya que como dije la basura siempre va ser basura - lo decía San Xing Long, con sonrisa arrogante._

 _Atavaka no pudo decir nada, ya que todo su cuerpo finalmente fue cubierto por el hielo, el dragón miró por una última vez al espectro congelado, entonces desvió su mirada a otra dirección y dijo._

 _-Es mejor que salgan de una vez, o quieres que terminar como el - decía San Xing Long con expresión seria._

 _De inmediato de las sombras salió una hermosa mujer, de buen cuerpo, tenía l cabello rubio, además de tener su Surplice puesta, este era Phantasos es uno de los Cuatro dioses del Sueño bajo ordenes de Hypnos, y es el diosa responsable de la irrealidad._

 _La chica miraba al dragón algo curiosa, entonces con vos infantil dijo._

 _-Waaaaooo eres increíble señor dragón, lo derrotaste con un solo movimiento - lo decía Phantasos con estrellitas en los ojos._

 _San Xing Long miraba indiferente al chica, esto hizo que ella hiciera un puchero por ser ignorada, entonces vio como el dragón la estaba mirando, y le dijo._

 _-Ocurre algo señor dragón - decía Phantasos algo curiosa._

 _San Xing Long solo la miró, y dijo._

 _-Llévatelos, y luego de curarlos, diles lo que ocurrió entendido - decía San Xing Long con una expresión seria._

 _La diosa con un saludo militar dijo._

 _-A la orden señor dragónentonces miró Atavaka que estaba congelado y dijo, y señor que hago con el cubo de hielo - lo decía Phantasos algo curiosa mientras señalaba a Atavaka._

 _El dragón miró a la chica, luego miro al mencionado y entonces dijo._

 _-Haz lo que quieras con el - decía San Xing Long sin importancia._

 _La chica comenzó a dar pequeños brincos de alegría, entonces se acercó Atavaka, y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo._

 _-La señora Perséfone quiere tú cabeza en su oficina, así que si te la llevo, ella se alegrará y me felicitara y dirá que soy una buena niña, así que te voy arrancar tu cabeza - decía Phantasos con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Entonces con su mano extendida, procedió a propinarle un poderoso golpe al cuello de Atavaka para poder arrancarsela de su cuerpo, pero cuando mano tocó el hielo, se escucho un fuerte crujido, y después de eso, Phantasos comenzó a llorar por se había roto su mano, por golpea el hielo, llorando decía._

 _-Mi mano mi mano, me rompí la mano, ese hielo es muy duro - lo decía Phantasos llorando, mientras tenía sujetado su mano rota._

 _El dragón negó con la Cabeza, ya que al parecer estaba rodeado por idiotas, así que dijo._

 _-Eres una tonta o que, acosa no escuchaste cuando dije, mi hielo no es uno ordinario - decía San Xing Long algo molesto._

 _-No me digas tonta, es que se me había olvidado esa parte - decía Phantasos con algunos lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras aún tenía sostenida su mano rota._

 _El dragón solo suspiro, así que de acercó al espectro congelado, de inmediato creó una cuchilla de hielo en una de sus manos, y acto seguido decapitó al espectro, ante la mirada sorprendida de Phantasos, entonces vio como el dragón tomo la cabeza de Atavaka y se la arrojó en medio de piernas, y escucho como dijo._

 _-Aquí tiene, ahora no pierdas el tiempo y llévatelo de inmediato - decía San Xing Long con una expresión seria._

 _Phantasos olvidó el dolor de su mano y con estrellitas en sus ojos hizo un saludo militar, entonces de inmediato tomo la cabeza de Atavaka, después de eso tomó a Minos y Esdeath, listo para irse, pero cuando iba preguntarle al dragón que iba ser, vio como este despareció en torbellino de nieve, no le dio importancia a eso, y desapareció del lugar._

 _Nota_

 _Sé que Phantasos en realidad es hombre, y su apariencia de mujer es solo una ilusión, ahora ustedes deciden._

 _Mujer_

 _Hombre_

 _Esta son las opciones, la que más votos tenga será el verdadero sexo de Phantasos_

 _Fin de nota._

 _Universo 7_

 _Planeta del dios destructor del universo 7._

 _Hay estaba el primogénito de Goku, Son Gohan, el por había finalizado su entrenamiento como aprendiz de Hakai-shin, ahora poseía él poder de Hakai-shin de rango medio, porta un par de gafas oscuras, también tiene atuendo formal con par de guantes rojos._

 _Al lado suyo estaba su hermano menor, el segundo hijo de Goku Son Goten, el cuál usa una chaqueta de cuero negra con guantes y botas._

 _Y finalmente al otro lado de Gohan se encontraba su hija y la nieta de Goku, Son Pan Xeno la cual tiene una nueva vestimenta, la cual consiste en un chaleco rojo de manga larga con bordes de líneas doradas, una camisa negra que deja su ombligo expuesto, pantalones cortos de color verde militar, un cinturón de hebilla metálica dorada, tela suave blanca en el área de los muslos, pantimedias oscuras, rodilleras marrones, medias largas amarillas y botas de cuero negras con suelas blancas, utiliza unos guantes de látex de dedos abiertos con una muñequera de color blanquecino y una venda anaranjada en el cabello del frente de su cara._

 _Los 3 estaban al frente del dios destructor del 7 universo, junto a su Ten-shin asistente._

 _Bills había estado observando muy detalladamente el progreso de Gohan, y estaba más que satisfecho, ya que el chico había superado sus espectativas, por su lado Whiss estaba más que contento, ya que podía presumir a todos sus hermanos que el había entrenado a 3 Hakai-shin del mismo universo y casi al mismo tiempo, algo que ninguno nunca había echo._

 _Bills miró a los híbridos Saiyajins, esto hizo que los 3 se pusieron algo nerviosos, ya que ellos han estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que Bills el destructor cumplieran con su parte, entonces los 3 escucharon que Bills comenzó hablar._

 _-Felicitaciones Gohan, no solo a ti también a tú hermano e hija, los 3 se fortalecidos, a igual que los hijos de Vegeta, y también ese chico llamado Ub, y como te prometí Whiss los va llegar al universo 18, donde está Goku - decía Bills con una media sonrisa._

 _Los 3 al escuchar se emocionaron, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía al patriarca de la familia Son, pero la más emocionada era Pan, ya que finalmente vería a querido abuelo, después de tanto tiempo, así que si pensarlo dió un salto, y abrazo a Bills, y todo emocionada decía._

 _-Gracias gracias por eso señor Bills por fin veré a mi abuelito - decía Pan emocionada, mientras seguía abrazando a Bills._

 _El dios destructor molesto decía._

 _-Sueltame mocosa, no soy un peluche para que mes estes abrazando - decía Bills mientras trataba de zafarse de Pan._

 _Pero era inútil, ya que la chica seguía abrazando al dios destructor, finalmente Bills se dió por vencido, y espero a qué Pan lo soltara, Whiss sonrió al ver esto, ya que no era un secreto que Bills le había cogido mucho cariño tanto a Pan como a Bra respectivamente._

 _Finalmente Pan soltó a Bills, y volvió al lado de su padre, de inmediato Gohan su puso adelante y con una reverencia dijo._

 _-Gracias señor Bills, señor Whiss, no olvidaré todo lo que me han enseñado, y prometo dejar en alto no solo el nombre de mi padre, si no también el universo 7 - decía Gohan con una tono respetuoso, mientras hacía una reverencia._

 _Las deidades miraron al híbrido saiyajin, sonrieron, ya que creía que con Gohan el universo 7 sería un lugar mejor, cuando el tomé el cargo de Hakai-shin, entonces decidió Whiss hablar, y darle un consejo a Gohan._

 _-Eso me parece bien, pero tampoco se te vaya a olvidar las otras cosas has aprendido durante toda vida, ya que esas enseñanza son las que te convertido en la persona que eres actualmente Gohan - decía Whiss con una voz sería._

 _Gohan solo asintió, ya que sabía que su actual maestro tenía mucha razón, de inmediato se levantó lo miró al Ten-shin, y le dijo._

 _-No se preocupe señor Whiss, se muy quién soy en realidad - decía Gohan con una expresión seria._

 _Goten que había permanecido callado, decidió hablar._

 _-Como dijo mi hermano Gohan, se le agradezco, ya que por fin veremos a nuestro padre después de bastante tiempo, así que muchas gracias - decía Goten con tono respetuoso._

 _Bills miró a los 3 y dijo._

 _-Si si si como sea, preparen sus cosas, que parten en una semana entendido - decía Bills con tono autoritario._

 _Los 3 asintieron y partieron de inmediato al castillo de Bills, ya que primera iba a ir a la tierra, por parte de Gohan debía atender unos asuntos que había dejado pendiente, por su lado Goten iba aprovechar esta semana para pasarla bien, teniendo varía citas, que había pospuesto, en cambio Pan iría a visitar a su abuelo Santan, ya que últimamente no estaba bien de salud dado a su edad._

 _Así los 3 dejaron solo a los deidades, Whiss notó que Bills tenía una mirada algo triste, así que sonrisa dijo._

 _-Hohohoho nisiquiera se han ido, y ya los está extrañando señor Bills - decía Whiss con sonrisa burlona._

 _-Cállate soy Bills el dios de la destitución, yo no me encariño con nadie - decía Bills fingiendo molestía._

 _-Hohohoho como diga señor Bills, por cierto supo que muy pronto habrá una reunión de todos los Hakai-shin después de tanto tiempo - decía Whiss con media sonrisa._

 _Bills de inmediato miró a su Ten-shin, y con una voz sería dijo._

 _-Es cierto eso Whiss - decía Bills con una expresión más sería de habitual._

 _Whiss solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Así es ya que al parecer Danshikasama, piensa dar un importante anuncio - decía Whiss con una expresión seria._

 _Bills permaneció unos segundo en silencio, y finalmente decidió hablar._

 _-!Ummm ya veo! Hay que estar preparado, para cuando ese día llegué - decía Bills con una expresión seria._

 _Whiss solo asintió, y después de eso ambas deidades decidieron ir al castillo del dios destructor, pero Bills solo tenía un pensamiento, el cual era que es lo iba a decir el sumó sacerdote, y solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera en esa reunión._

 _Universo 18_

 _Olimpo._

 _Goku estaba al frente de Apolo, el Saiyajin había venido hablar con el dios del Sol, por su parte Apolo estaba algo enojado, ya que no quería ver el a Goku en esto momento, pero entonces vio como este fue a unos de los sillones que había en su templo se sentó quedado al frente suyo, y también vio como su asistente se había puesto atrás del Saiyajin, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Goku habló._

 _-Como dije Apolo vine a proponente algo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo solo lo miraba al Saiyajin, no decía nada, pero aún si estaba algo curioso de lo que quería proponer el Saiyajin, así que dijo._

 _-Y que sería eso - decía Apolo con una expresión seria._

 _Goku solo sonrio, ya que al parecer Apolo sentía algo de curiosidad, entonces procedió._

 _-Antes hablar de eso, yo sé porque en verdad estás enojado mi querido Apolo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo algo sorprendido dijo._

 _-!A que te refieres con eso! - exclamó Apolo sorprendido._

 _-Lo que dije Apolo, tú no estás enojado conmigo u otra cosa, tu en verdad estás molestó es con tú padre Zeus - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Que quieres decir con eso - decía Apolo algo curioso._

 _-Fácil mi estimado Apolo, tu estás enojado con tu padre, ya que siempre los utiliza para sus propios beneficios, como lo está haciendo ahora, !Ohh si! Creé que no me dado cuenta de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, al querer que me casé con Artemis, ya que él quiere usar mi descendencia en mi contra en futuro, porque el quiere el poder del Hakai-shin en sus manos, es por eso que estás enojado, ya que va usar a tú hermana melliza, no es así mi estimado Apolo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa_

 _Apolo no dijo nada ya que estaba sorprendido, todo lo que había dicho el Saiyajin era cierto, el conocía bien como era su padre, y ambicioso que era al poder, si podía aparenta ser una persona bondadoso y generosa, pero en realidad era alguien tómame diferente, al Saiyajin al ver que Apolo no decía nada, entonces dijo._

 _-Tú silencio me confirma mis sospechas, pero lastimosamente no va salir las cosas como el quiere - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Ésto saco Apolo de sus pensamientos, y miró al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-¿A que te refieres? - decía Apolo confundido._

 _-Fácil mi estimado Apolo, Zeus piensa que si yo tengo un hijo o hija con Artemis este va nacer con mi poderes de Hakai-shin, pero lastimosamente eso no va suceder, si ese niño o niña posiblemente nazca con un gran ponencia, pero nunca va tener el poder de un verdadero Hakai-shin, ya que dicho poder se obtiene de una forma diferente - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Esto sorprendió Apolo, ya que el creía lo mismo que su padre, pero lo que acaba revelar el Saiyajin era algo no sabía, entonces dijo._

 _-Es cierto lo que estás diciendo - decía Apolo sorprendido._

 _Goku solo asintió, y dijo._

 _-Así es mi estimado Apolo, pero la que te puedo dar la información es mi asistente - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Apolo miró a la Ten-shin, de inmediato Goku le hablo a su asistente._

 _-Reifa por favor dile - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato la mencionada hizo una reverencia, y dijo._

 _-Como usted diga señor Goku - decía Reifa con voz respetuosa._

 _De inmediato la Ten-shin pasó al frente miró al dios del Sol y dijo._

 _-Vera señor Apolo, lo que dice el señor Goku es muy cierto, ya que nosotros somos los que escogemos los posibles candidatos y sucesores de los dioses destructores - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Queeeee es enserio! - exclamó Apolo sorprendido._

 _Reifa solo asintió y contino hablando._

 _-Así es pese a su inmenso poder y longevidad, los dioses de la destrucción son mortales,es por esta razón, nosotros sus asistentes buscamos y entrenará a posibles reemplazos, los candidatos no requieren ser de raza divina puesto que se seleccionan a mortales como candidatos si poseen suficiente poder, después de que son seleccionados, pasan un largo entrenamiento, para que ésto de puedan adaptar al poder de un Hakai-shin, y cuando finalmente logra superar el entrenamiento, finalmente son seleccionados para convertirse en un nuevo Hakai-shin - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Apolo al escuchar esa información había quedado sorprendido, entonces miró al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-¿Porque me cuentas ésto? - decía Apolo algo confundido._

 _El Saiyajins solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Fácil mi estimado Apolo veo el verdadero potencial que hay en ti, algo que tu padre no hace - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - decía Apolo confundido._

 _Goku que era momento así continuó hablando._

 _-Dime Apolo, no te gustaría ser nuevo el regente del Olimpo - decía Goku con media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Apolo escucho eso supo a lo que se refería el Saiyajin, y supo de inmediato a que había vendido, de inmediato se le formó una sonrisa y dijo._

 _-Te diría que me interesaría - decía Apolo con una sonrisa._

 _Así Goku y Apolo estaba apunto de forma lo que posiblemente sería una de las alianzas más poderosas del universo, que cambios podía traer esta alianza, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios así sabré si en verdad les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	48. Chapter 48

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 47._

 _Universo 17._

 _Hay estaba el que fue considerado una vez el mortal que había superado a los dioses, y ahora como el Hakai-shin del universo 17 Jiren, el_ _estaba_ _al lado de su Ten-shin, una mujer sumamente hermosa._

 _Jiren desde que sumió su cargo como Hakai-shin, no parado de trabajar, ya que el universo 17 al igual que el 18 era muy conflictivo, ya que había muchas guerra en las diferentes galaxias, y le tocado para más de conflicto intergaláctico._

 _Más de uno de conflicto fueron detenido sin ningún problema, ya que cuando Jiren mostró su condición como dios destructor, optaron por rendirse, pero lastimosamente otro no tomaron esa decisión, y decidieron enfrentarse al exmiembro de las tropas del orgullo, grave error, ya que Jiren sin más opción decidió acabar con todos ellos, así desapareciendo varió Planetas._

 _Así ambas deidades estaba observando otro conflicto en la alejania, Jiren solo tenía una expresión seria, por si parte la Ten-shin suspiro ya que algo aburrida dijo._

 _-Con este ya van 20, es que en este universo solo saben luchar entre sí - decía la Ten-shin algo cansada por esto._

 _Jiren solo la escucho a su Ten-shin, la ángel al ver esto no dijo nada, ya que sabía perfectamente que el Hakai-shin que se le había asignado es una persona de pocas palabras, durante la mayor tiempo, y solo habla cuando se trata de algo importante o necesite comunicar._

 _Después de unos segundos Jiren dejo de ver el conflicto que estaba desarrollando a la distancia, miró a su Ten-shin y dijo._

 _-Eso no importa Dowa, mi deber como el nuevo Hakai-shin de este universo, es detener y preservar por la paz, y por lo inocentes que nunca quisieron estas guerras, y si tengo que eliminar varios planetas de paso, tendré que hacerlo aunque no me guste esa idea - decía Jiren con su expresión seria._

 _La mencionada al escuchar solo sonrio, entonces vio como Jiren fue cubierto por una aura roja de fuego doble, y a gran velocidad se dirigió a detener la guerra, seguido por su Ten-shin, Dowa solo sonría, ya que ella sabía muy bien aunque Jiren no lo demostraba era una persona buena y generosa, que no le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente inocente, y haría lo que fuera para detener cualquier conflicto._

 _Universo 18_

 _Olimpo_

 _Goku al ver que Apolo se había interesado en su propuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que todo iba como había planeado, entonces miró al dios del Sol y dijo._

 _-Es bueno saber que está muy interesado, mi estimado Apolo, ya que creo que tú eres el indicando para dirigir el Olimpo, pero lastimosamente no será posible en esto momento - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo al escuchar eso dijo._

 _-Si es así entonces porque me propones eso - decía Apolo algo molesto._

 _Goku vio la expresión molesta de Apolo, y era algo compresible, así que sin más opción decidió hablar._

 _-Tú más que nadie lo sabes Apolo, si yo quisiera dado a mi autoridad como el dios destructor de este universo, podía ponete como el Rey del Olimpo, pero sé que a muchos de ustedes no le gustaría esa idea, y esto provocaría un conflicto interno en la facción Olímpica, provocando otro guerra, y eso llega a pasar,Goku cambio a una cara más seria, asustado a Apolo, lastimosamente tendré que matarlos a todos ustedes, ya que no puedo permitir otra guerra entre dioses en mi universo - decía Goku de una forma sería e intimidante._

 _Apolo tragó en seco, y aunque no le gustaba, lo que decía el Saiyajin era verdad, se calmó miró a Goku y dijo._

 _-Entonces que propones - decía Apolo con una expresión seria._

 _El Saiyajin solo miró, y luego de eso sonrió y dijo._

 _-Es muy fácil mi estimado Apolo, tienes que convencer a todos, que tú eres la mejor opción, para ser el nuevo líder de los Olímpicos, y que con tú liderazgo, los llevará por un mejor camino, a los que los llevaría Zeus - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Y como yo haría eso? - decía Apolo algo confundido._

 _Goku al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, ya que la respuesta era obvia, así que sin más opción habló._

 _-Las respuestas es fácil Apolo, tiene trata de tener mejor relación con las diferentes facciones - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-!Queeeee! - exclamó Apolo algo sorprendido._

 _-Así es Apolo, por lo que e averiguado, ustedes los Olímpicos o buena parte de ustedes, suelen menospreciar a los demás dioses de las diferentes facciones, ésto a ocasionado muchas molestia y roces entre las diferentes facciones, es por eso es donde entrá tú, tienes que ser el embajador de tú facción, mostrarles otra cara, y demostrar que no todos ustedes son como los demás piensa, así logrando tener buena relación con las diferentes dioses, esto logrará que tú tengas mucho apoyo, no solo con los de tú misma facción, si no que las demás facciones, y al ver esto tanto Piccolo como yo, no tendríamos otra más opción que postularte como el nuevo Rey de los Olímpicos, llevando así unas elecciones entre ustedes los Olímpicos, para saber si estaba de acuerdo con nuestra decisión, o no - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Apolo solo escuchó lo que había dicho Goku, había quedado sorprendido, ya que lo que decía era muy cierto en muchos sentidos, per entonces volvió a escuchar a Goku hablar._

 _-Además de que quiero de que trate de acercar al Panteón Titánico - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Apolo escucho, escupió la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento, ya que lo que le había dicho no solo lo había sorprendido, si no también lo había alarmado, entonces dijo._

 _-!Queeee acabas de decir! - exclamó Apolo algo asustados_

 _-Lo que acabas de escuchar, quiero que te trates de acercate a la Panteón Titánico - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya que lo que decía el Saiyajin, podía ser muy peligroso, entonces miró a Goku y le dijo._

 _-Estás loco, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser mi abuelo, y el resto de los titanes - decía Apolo algo alarmado._

 _De inmediato a Apolo se le vino la imagen del Panteón Titánico, y de cómo estos algunas vez dominaron gran parte del universo, al mando de su abuelo el titán Kronos._

 _Por su parte Goku solo mantenía una sonrisa confiada, ya que el sabía lo poderoso que eran los titanes, pero para el no era nada más que simples incestos, pero los necesitaba para sus planes futuros, así que miró al dios del Sol, y con una media sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Efectivamente se lo que fuerte que son, pero antes mí no son nada, no por algo soy el dios de la destrucción - decía Goku con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Apolo sorprendido por las declaraciones de Goku, afirmando que los titanes no era una amenaza para el, ésto era algo inaudito, pero era cierto, Goku era el dios de la destrucción, y por ende el dios más poderoso de este universo, era lo más lógico, entonces decidió calmarse y decidió preguntar._

 _-Porque quieres que me acerque a ellos, si lo sabrás nosotros los Olímpicos, no estamos en muy buenos términos con el panteón titánico - decía Apolo algo curioso de la respuesta de Goku._

 _-Lo se es por eso que quiero que te acerques a ellos, y trate de hacer las pases con ellos - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Ehhh y porque lo haría? - decía Apolo confundido._

 _-Porque eso té ayudará a ganar más punto con tú facción, ya que serías el dios que trajo la paz entre los Olímpicos y Titanes, y todo gracias a que tú me lograste convencerme para ser el intermediario de está tarea - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Apolo escucho se había sorprendido, ya que ni esperaba que el Saiyajin la iba a dar todo el crédito a él, entonces dijo._

 _-Y porque me vas das todo el crédito a mí, ya que fue tú idea y no mía - decía Apolo algo sorprendido_

 _Goku mantenía su sonrisa, entonces dijo._

 _-Digamos que ésto es un pequeño regalo de parte mía, a mi futuro cuñado, entonces que dices aceptás o no esto - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo comenzó analizar la propuesta de Goku, debía admitir que era muy favorable para él, y además de que el saldría muy beneficiado de ésto, más de lo que cría, y después de pensarlo finalmente había tomado una decisión, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Acepto trabajar contigo, mi querido cuñado - decía Apolo con una media sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano._

 _De inmediato Goku extendió la suya, así ambos sellaron su trato con un apretón de manos, y creando lo que posiblemente en futuro sea una de alianza más poderoso del universo._

 _Después de eso el Saiyajin miró Apolo y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Mi estimado Apolo, ahora que somos aliados y amigos quiero pedirte una disculpa - decía Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras llevaba una de manos a su nuca._

 _Apolo algo confundido preguntó._

-¿Una disculpa porque? - decía Apolo algo confundido.

 _-Bueno si verás, cuando vine a este lugar me encontré con tú madre, y verás una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin querer la terminé seduciendo - decía Goku algo nerviosa._

 _-!QUE HICIESE QUÉ! - exclamó Apolo molesto._

 _-Lo verdad lo siento, no quería que eso pasará, fue que la señorita Hera es una mujer muy hermosa y no pude resistirlo - decía Goku en señal de perdón._

 _Cuando Apolo el nombre que había mencionado Goku, dijo._

 _-Escuche dijiste Hera, cierto - decía Apolo dudosos._

 _Goku solo asintió, cuando Apolo confirmó sus sospechas de inmediato comenzó a reí, algo que había confundido al Saiyajin, ya que esperaba otra reaccion, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Apolo hablo._

 _-!_ _HAHAHAHA_ _Esa no me la esperaba! Déjame decirte mi estimado Goku, que Hera no es mi madre, mi madre se llama Leto, no te preocupe muchos se llegan a confundir por eso detalle - exclamó Apolo mientras seguía riendo._

 _Goku se había quedado sorprendido, ya que había creído que Hera era la madre tanto de Artemis como de Apolo, o eso fue lo que le dijo su Ten-shin, así que de inmediato volteó a ver a Reifa, y la encontró muy tranquila leyendo su libro, entonces dijo._

 _-!REIFA! Me dijiste que Hera era su madre - exclamó Goku molesta._

 _Reifa dejo de leer su libro, y de inmediato miró al Saiyajin, y con una expresión calmada y tranquila dijo._

 _-En ningún momento le dije que la señorita Hera era la madre del joven Apolo como de la señorita Artemis, solo dije que ella era la reina del Olimpo y la esposa de Zeus, por ende creyó que era la madre de ellos, así que no fue mí error si no suyo - decía Reifa con una expresión tranquila, mientras regresaba a leer su libro._

 _A Goku se le formó un pequeño TIC en su ojo, ya que sabía perfectamente bien, que Reifa se le había hecho a propósito, y sólo lo hacía para molestarlo, Apolo dejó de reí y dijo._

 _-Jajaja creo que voy tener que explicarte cómo está distribuido el Olimpo, para que tenga este otra vez - decía Apolo con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku lo miro y dijo._

 _-Si creo que tienes razón, esto vergonzoso como me voy equivocar de esta forma - decía Goku algo apenado._

 _Así Apolo comenzó a explicarle cómo estaba compuesto el Olimpo,el cuál si líder es Zeus el rey de los dioses gobernaba todo el olimpo y a los dioses que habitaban en él, de los cuales son los 12_ _olimpicos_ _, los cuales son Poseidón,_ _Hestia_ _, Hera, Deméter, Atenea, Hermes, Artemisa, Dionisio, Hefesto, Ares, Afrodita y finalmente Apolo, todo ellos en un reino de dioses viviendo y controlando el destino de los mortales desde las alturas de su monte y cada uno con una función características, así Apolo continuó explicado cada detalle sobre ellos._

 _Goku escuchaba muy interesado, ya que está información le podría servir más adelante en futuro muy cercano, y de paso Goku decidió un poco de su vida al dios del Sol, para sí ambos tener una buena relación de amistad._

 _Planeta Shingeki no Bahamut_

 _Walter había llegado hace unos días a este planeta por orden de Piccolo, ya qué éste es un mundo mágico donde mucho dioses suelen venir de paso, además de que este mundo en muy rico en especies, no solo humanos si no también todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, además de que conviven juntos._

 _En el pasado este mundo fue amenazado y casi destruido por un legendario y poderoso dragón llamado Bahamut, fue cuando tanto dioses como humanos y demonios unieron fuerzas y lograron sellar el poder del dragón, ese acontecimiento ocurrió hace dos mil años, ahora este mundo goza de una era de paz, pero desafortunadamente varias amenazas desestabilizan la integridad de este mundo y corre peligro de una nueva_ catástrofe _._

 _Y el tiempo de paz de nuevo se ve nuevamente amenazado por los demonios que intentan atacar a los humanos, hartos de ser tratados como esclavos, además, los dioses de éste mundo también conspiran para volver a imponerse y ser de nuevo adorados, pues la humanidad los ha olvidado, y con un arma poderosa robada a los dioses, los humanos se ponen de nuevo en riesgo._

 _Walter se encuentra en Anatae es la Capital Real en_ _Mistarcia_ _donde residen los humanos, ya estaba anocheciendo._

 _El solo seguía con su misión de solo observar, cuando sintió que grupo lo estaba siguiendo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, de un momento a otro fue rodeado por grupo de caballeros con una armadura negra._

 _Walter los vió algo curioso, y por lo que pudo averiguar, ellos eran los caballeros de Onyx, y son parte de una fuerza de tareas que juran lealtad al rey_ _Charioce_ _XVII, y no existían antes del reinado de_ _Charioce_ _XVII, su trabajan como su guardia personal es realiza tareas cómo protege su majestad hasta la eliminación de amenazas importantes, están especialmente entrenados para eliminar dioses y demonios con la ayuda de las piedras verdes que les otorgan poder._

 _Walter los miró algo curioso y dijo._

 _-Buenas noches_ caballeros, _en que les puede servir este humilde servidor - decía Walter en un tono respetuoso._

 _Unos de los soldados Onyx se puso al frente de él, Walter dedujo que el era el líder de este pelotón, asi esté comenzó hablar._

 _-No te haga el idiota, sabe muy bien que no era un humano, y no solo eso, si no que también estuviste espinado la noche anterior en palacio de su majestad - decía el líder de los caballeros de Onyx con vos amenazante._

 _Cuando Walter escucho eso solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Al parecer fui un poco descuidado, no creí que me descubriera_ _debo_ _felicitarlos por eso - decía Walter con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía._

 _Los caballeros de Onyx al ver la actitud de Walter hacia ellos se molestaron, así que uno de ellos dijo._

 _-Habla de una vez, que es lo quieres, y para quien trabajas demonio - decía uno de los cabellos de Onyx._

 _Walter metió uno de manos a su chaqueta, ésto hizo que los cabellos de Onyx de pusieron en guardia, entonces vieron como este sacó un cigarrillo y procedió a encenderlo, y comenzó a fumar._

 _Esto hizo que uno de ellos perdiera la paciencia, así que lanzó para atacarlo, pero entonces vieron como Walter hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano,by acto seguido vieron como su camarada había sido descuartizado._

 _Ésto los sorprendió al resto de caballeros, ya que ningún momento vieron que es lo qué había sucedido, ya que lo único que pudieron ver fue que Walter hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, y después su compañero había caído muerto en mil pedazos._

 _Y de inmediato todos miraron a Walter, y pudieron ver cómo este estaba siendo rodeado por unos cables muy delgados, pero antes que alguien hablarán, Walter se retiró el cigarrillo de boca exhalando un poco de humo y dijo._

-Será mejor que se calme, ya que no quiero ningún problema con ustedes, pero si me atacan no dudaré en eliminarlos a todos ustedes - decía Walter con un tono claramente amenazante.

 _Los caballeros de Onyx por su experiencia, sabía que Walter los estaba amenazado, pero aún si no dudaron, ya que tenía que saber cuáles eras las intenciones del mayordomo, así que sin más opción todos se lanzaron a atacar a la mano izquierda de namekiano._

 _Walter a le ver esto dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo._

 _-Que idiotas - decía Walter claramente decepcionado._

 _Los caballeros de Onyx usaron las piedras verdes que tenía en sus armadura, ya que estas piedras verdes poseían la capacidad de drenar la fuerza vital de su usuario a cambio de dar un poder que le permitía triunfa sobre los dioses y los demonios, ya que lo que descubrió Walter, en su guerra contra los dioses,_ _Charioce_ _XVII formó la Fuerza de Tarea Onyx cuyos miembros debían implantar una piedra verde en su pecho, ésto eventualmente mataría a los miembros de la Fuerza de Tarea de Onyx, pero también permitiría a_ _Charioce_ _XVII aniquilar a los dioses y esclavizar a los demonios._

 _Walter suspiro ya que ellos confiaban demasiado en esa piedra, así que sin más opción, hizo movimiento sutil y elegante con sus manos, y de inmediato los cables se dirigieron a toda velocidad a hacía los cabellos de Onyx, cuando ellos se dieron de cuenta de esto trataron de_ evadir _los cables, pero ya eran demasiado tarde, ya que había sido rebanados, así creando un gran charco de sangre y viseras._

 _Walter sacó otro cigarrillo, y lo prendió y comenzó a fumar, y después de unos segundos dijo._

 _-Se los advertir - decía Walter mientras exhaló humo._

 _De inmediato Walter comenzó a retirarse del lugar, pero aún si tenía un pensamiento el cual era._

 _Debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que recolecte información, fui muy descuidado, ya que me descubrieron ahora tener mucho más cauteloso - pensaba Walter._

 _Así el apodado angel de muerte desapareció en las oscuras calles de Anatae, o eso cría ya que el no la alejania un joven demonio, había visto lo que sucedió, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Ésto es perfecto, con su ayuda podemos liberarnos de la tiranía de los humanos - decía el joven demonio con una media sonrisa._

 _Así el joven demonio desapareció del lugar sin ser notado, o eso creía ya que Walter salió de sombras, el había detectado la presencia del aquel demonio pero no hizo nada en su contra, ya que este no la había atacado, entonces con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Vaya esto se volvió interesante, voy averiguar un poco más, y después de eso me comunicaré con mis señor, para saber cuál será el plan a seguir - decía Walter con una media sonrisa._

 _Así Walter dió un pequeño saltó del edificio donde estaba, así cayendo de forma elegante en calle de Anatae, para seguir con su misión, y esperar lo que se vendrá de aquí en adelante._

 _Fin del capítulo_

 _Buenos chicos y chicas que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno amigos se despide su servidor Jefferson0390._


	49. Chapter 49

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 48._

 _Olimpo_

 _En pasillo del Olimpo se encontraba una hermosa mujer que estaba corriendo a toda prisa, está era la diosa de la luna y caza la diosa Artemis, una de las prometida del Saiyajin._

 _Ella había sentido la presencia de Goku, cuando esté había llegado al Olimpo, inmediatamente dejó sus labores para atender al quién en futuro iba ser esposo, además de que estaba un poco preocupada de lo que podía pasar._

 _Ella sabía que ésto matrimonio era estrictamente político, además de beneficioso para su facción, o eso era lo que dijo su padre, ella aún tenía dudas sobre esto._

 _Artemis supo porque su padre la había escogido a ella en vez de su hermana Athena o Afrodita, ya que una apenas iba a rencarnar y la otra, apesar de se su hermana, era prácticamente un puta, y no sería muy bien visto que unas de las esposas del Hakai-shin tuviera ese comportamiento, así que ella era la mejor opción en ésto momento._

 _Ella seguía corriendo por los pasillos del Olimpo, cuando se topó que la persona que menos quería ver en estos momento, la cual era Hera, así que sin más opción decidió preguntar._

 _-Bueno días mi señora, espero que se encuentre bien, usted por casualidad usted se topó con el señor Goku - decía Artemis de forma respetuosa hacía a Hera._

 _Hera no era del agrado tanto de Artemis como su hermano Apolo, ya que está en más de una ocasión hizo sufrir a su madre Leto, pero lastimosamente no podía hacer nada ya que ella era la reina del Olimpo, y debía mantener las apariencias._

 _Por su parte Hera solo sonrio al ver esto, ya que le parecía algo divertido, pero a igual que ella, también debía mantener las apariencias, así que con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-!Ahh te refieres al señor Goku! - Exclamó Hera con una sonrisa._

 _Artemis solo asintió, entonces Hera con su sonrisa decía._

 _-Efectivamente querida, hace poco me encontré con el señor Goku, y déjame decirte que es todo un caballero, hasta tengo un poco de envidia, ya que muy pronto te vas casar con alguien sumamente encantador - decía Hera con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Artemis solo le respondió._

 _-Así es mi señora, muy pronto seré una de las esposas del Hakai-shin, tiene algún problema con eso mi señora - decía Artemis algo molesta por el comentario de Hera._

 _-!Ohhh para nada querida! Pero sabes se me hace algo curioso ésto no le creé así querida - Exclamó Hera con una sonrisa algo maliciosa._

 _-¿Que te hace curioso ésto mi señora? - decía Artemis algo confundido y pero se sentía que estaba molesta._

 _Hera se llevó un dedo a su mentón, y fingiendo ignorancia dijo._

 _-Bueno me resulta curioso, ya que tú le habías pedido a mi querido esposo, que quería permanecer siempre virgen, pero ahora viene el señor Goku, y mi querido esposo Zeus no desperdicio la oportunidad y ofreció tú mano en matrimonio, y tú qué había rechazado muchas propuestas de matrimonio de muchos dioses y reyes, pero con el señor Goku, ya que no lo pensaste mucho, y aceptaste el compromiso para poder costarte con él sin ningún problema, no te parece curioso eso, mi querida Artemis - decía Hera fingiendo ignorancia, pero con malas intenciones._

 _-Que quieres decir con eso mi señora - decía Artemis claramente enojada._

_-No nada mi querida, solo me pareció curioso eso - decía Hera fingiendo una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Artemis solo mantenía la calma, ya que sabía que las intenciones de Hera era hacerla enojar, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, así que con sonrisa gentil dijo._

 _-Efectivamente como usted lo dice mi señora, yo le había pedido a mi padre permanecer siempre virgen, era porque no vía a hombre indicado para mí, es por eso rechaze las propuestas de matrimonio de los dioses y reyes que menciona, ya que ninguno de ellos valía la pena, pero con el señor Goku es diferente, ya que como usted dijo, es persona encantadora, amable y además de ser muy gentil apesar de ser el Hakai-shin, es por eso decidí ser la esposa de él - decía Artemis con una sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh! Ya veo, me parece muy bien, pero tengo otra pequeña duda - exclamó Hera con una sonrisa._

 _-!Y cuál sería esa duda mi señora! - exclamó Artemis._

 _-Bueno me preguntó si serás capaz de satisfacer al señor Goku, ya que a simples vista se puede notar que el es todo un semental, y ese mi duda querida, y que tú no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia sobre este tema, y esto pueda ser un problema mucho más adelante, ya que por culpa de esto no puedas cumplir tú papel cómo mujer y esposa, y eso algo preocupante no lo crees querida - decía Hera con clara malicia._

 _A las diosa Artemis no le había gustado para nada el comentario de Hera, esa sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, si es verdad ella ninguna experiencia sobre los temas que ella menciona, pero ella iba hacer mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su futuro esposo, y no te va permitir que ella la insultara en su propia cara, diciéndole que era una inútil, y no iba permitir eso, así que enojada le dijo._

 _-Tú como te…._

 _No pudo terminar ya que ambas diosas sintieron un gran poder que provenía del templo de Apolo, ambas había quedado aterradas por dicho poder, pero la que estaba más aterrada era Hera, ya que nunca había sentido su poder así, nisiquiera su padres tenía tanto poder, po su parte Artemis había reconocido de quién era ese poder y dijo algo asustada._

 _-Ese poder es del señor Goku, pero porque proviene del templo de mi hermano Apolo - decía Artemis algo asustada._

 _Cuando Hera escuchó eso, se había impresionado, ya que no cría que Goku tuviera tanto poder, si el era el Hakai-shin, pero ésto era algo fuera de sí, y de inmediato recordó que ella lo había dejado en templo de Apolo y alarmada dijo._

 _-Maldición yo dejé al señor Goku en templo de tú Hermano - decía Hera algo alarmada._

 _Artemis de inmediato miró a Hera, y sorprendida por lo que había escuchado dijo._

 _-QUEEE COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ LLEVAR AL SEÑOR GOKU CON MI HERMANO, YA QUE AMBOS NO SE LLEVAN BIEN, NO SABE LO QUE OCASIONASTE - decía Artemis claramente alarmada._

 _-El señor Goku me prometió que no iba a suceder nada malo - decía una Hera claramente alarmada._

 _-Y tú crees, que no está sucediendo nada malo, no siente ese gran poder !ahh! - decía Artemis claramente enojada._

 _Hera simplemente no dijo nada, entonces ambos diosas sintieron que el gran poder que había sentido había disminuído, ésto claramente preocupo la diosa Artemis, ya que pensó que su hermano le había sucedido algo grave, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al templo de Apolo, Hera vio como Artemis se había ido rápidamente, ella sabía hacia donde se dirigía, así que ella también decidió ir, ya que quería saber qué había sucedido, y sin perder tiempo también fue directo al templo del dios del Sol._

 _Después de unos minutos finalmente ambas diosas había llegado hasta la entrada del templo de Apolo, y si perde tiempo abrieron la inmensas puertas, y lo que vieron las sorprendieron._

 _Ya que ambas diosas estaba observando, tanto Goku como Apolo estaba tomando vino mientras reía muy animadamente, ésto dejó consternada a Artemis, ya que su hermano odiaba al Saiyajin, o eso cría, entonces ambas diosas escucharon como Apolo estaba riendo y diciendo unas palabras._

 _-Hahajajajaj así que había sobornado al Kaio-shin de hace 15 generaciones de tú universo - decía Apolo muy animadamente._

 _-Jajajaj así es fue muy fácil ya que se parecía mucho a mí antiguo maestro - decía Goku mientras reía._

 _-Jajaja eso note, así que lo primero qué ofreciste fue a la novia de tu hijo, pero este había molestando cuando le dijiste que se la presentará al viejo - decía Apolo mientras seguía riendo._

 _-Jajaja así es , pero de inmediato dijo que no, y se enojo conmigo - decía Goku mientras seguía riendo._

 _-Jajaja entiendo, pero al ver que quiso, decidiste ofrecer a la que era tú mejor amiga, y que también resuelto ser la esposa de uno de tus mejores amigos, nos es así - decía Apolo mientras seguía con su risa._

 _-Así es , pero cuando el también sé enteró casi me muero del susto, ya que esté me amenazó de muerte jajajaja - decía Goku mientras seguía riendo._

 _-Jajajajajajajajaja es compresible, cualquiera lo haría, no lo creesGoku solo se encogió de hombros, entonces Apolo volvió hablar, pero algo que me llamó la atención, y es que nunca ofreciste a tú esposa fallecida - decía Apolo algo curioso sobre eso._

 _-Bueno es que si lo hiciera, ella me fuera matado de forma muy dolorosa, y segundo como creé que voy ofrecer a mi propia esposa, acaso tú lo haría - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Apolo solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Tiene un punto, tuvo que ser una buena mujer por lo me contaste - decía Apolo con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato todos vieron como el Saiyajin miró hacía el techo del templo, y vieron como este tenía una sonrisa algo nostálgica, Apolo al ver esto iba ofrecer disculpas, ya que al parecer le hizo recordar algo triste, pero antes que pudiera ofrecer una disculpa, el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Así es fue una gran mujer, apesar de mis errores ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, se que muchos no le gustó mi relación con ella, y que cría que estaría mejor con otra mujer muy diferente a ella, puede que tenga razón o no, pero yo en verdad la amaba y ella a mí, lastimosamente nunca pude desmotrarselo como era debido, y espero si me vuelvo a encontrar con ella sea en esta vida o el otra, prometo ser alguien mejor para ella - decía Goku con una sonrisa nostálgica.._

_Todos escucharon las declaraciones de Goku, tenía pensamientos muy diferentes, Apolo comenzó sentir más aprecio por el Saiyajin, ya que el entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y de inmediato se le vino a su mente la imagen de dos mujer que desafortunadamente nunca pudo tener._

 _Mientras tanto Artemis no sabía que pensar, ya que por una extraña razón estaba teniendo algo de celos en la forma en que Goku habló de su fallecida esposa, y no sabía porque estaba teniendo éstos sentimientos, haciendo que se confundiera más de lo que está._

 _En cambio Hera cada vez se sentía más atraída por el Saiyajin, además de que ella había pensado en la propuesta de Goku, y finalmente había tomado una decisión sobre está, y muy pronto se haría saber al Saiyajin._

 _Por su parte Goku aún seguía recordando a su fallecida esposa Milk, y se preguntaba si algún día la iba a volver ver._

 _Planeta Ninja Gaiden_

 _Se podía ver a una hermosa joven con los ojos color avellana, cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta, porta un traje con un top blanco con bordes de color rojo con cintas rojas y pantalones de estilo Kunoichi._

 _Ella iba a toda prisa, ya que estaba dirigiendo a la casa principal del Clan Hayabusa, cuando por fin había llegado encontró que actual líder del Clan, y a la vez que su maestro había regresado de visitar al Clan Mugen Tenshin, entonces ella se acercó a Ryu y con una reverencia dijo._

 _-Bienvenido a casa maestro Ryu, como le fue en su reunión con el señor Hayate - decía Mominji de de forma respetuosa._

 _Por su parte Ruy no dijo nada, ya que comenzó a quitarse su protector y la mascara, para sí revelar su rostro, de inmediato miró a Mominji y dijo._

 _-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba - decía Ruy de forma sería._

 _-Me alegro escuchar eso maestro Ryu - decía Mominji de forma respetuosa._

 _Ryu solo seguía mirando a la chica y con su suspiro dijo._

 _-Por favor siéntate que te tengo que contar algo importante - decía Ruy de forma sería._

 _Mominji solo asintió y procedió a sentarse, Ryu procedió a hacer lo mismo, y se sentó al frente de la chica, Mominji se sentía un poco nerviosa de lo que le iba decir su maestro._

 _Ryu sin perder tiempo le contó todo lo sucedido en la reunión que tuvo con Hayato, y del acuerdo que había llegado, Mominji al escuchar eso no pudo sentir un poco de alivio, ya que con la ayuda del Clan Mugen Tenshin, las cosas podía ser mucho más fácil, pero entonces Ryu también le dijo, que Hayato le pidió su ayuda, así que decidió a participar en nuevo torneo Dead Of Live, cuando Mominji escucho se había sorprendido, ya que ella sabía que su maestro había decidido no participar, por obvias razones, pero ahora que líder de un Clan aliado había pedido su ayuda, no podía negarse, entonces dijo._

 _-Entonces va participar en dicho torneo maestro - decía Mominji algo sorprendida._

 _Ryu solo asintió y dijo._

 _-Así es pero no iré solo - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _Mominji había quedado algo confundida, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Ryu habló._

 _-Tú vendrás conmigo - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _La chica se había sorprendido por lo que había dicho su maestro, ya que no esperaba tal declaración, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Maestro disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero porque quiere participe en eso torneo - decía Mominji algo curiosa por la respuesta de su maestro._

 _Mominji quería saber la razón de porque su maestro quería que ella participará en dicho torneo, ya que en las veces anteriores no le permitió participar, Ryu solo miraba a la chica, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Se informó que alguien que puede ser muy peligroso, podría aparecer en dicho torneo, así que nuestro deber es evitar que algo malo suceda - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _Mominji había quedado sorprendida, pero también tenía curiosidad de quién era persona, así que pregunto._

 _-Y quien es esa persona maestro - decía Mominji algo curiosa._

 _Ryu miraba a Mominji, y estaba tentado a decir que posiblemente la persona que iría al torneo Dead Of Live, sería nada más y menos que el Hakai-shin del universo, pero sabía que no era conveniente por el momento, así que dijo._

 _-Lo sabrás a su tiempo Mominji - decía Ruy de forma sería._

 _Mominji hizo un pequeño puchero, ya que no le gusto la respuesta de su maestro, pero no tenía otra opción más que esperar hasta el día que comience el torneo._

 _Ryu solo se quedó viendo a la joven, sabía que a ella no le había gustado la respuesta que el le había dicho, pero no tenía de otra, así que dijo._

 _-Así que quiero que te pongas a entrenar, porque quiero que estés en las mejores condiciones, ya que cuando se acerque el día del torneo partiremos - decía Ryu de forma autoría._

 _Mominji sin más opción obedeció a su maestro, así que retiro no antes sin hacer una reverencia, cuando finalmente Ryu había quedado sólo escuchó una voz en sus cabezas que conocía perfectamente bien._

 _Porque no le dijiste la verdad dijo Red Queen._

 _Ruy había permanecido callado por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló._

 _-No quiero que se haga iluciones, eso es todo - decía Ruy de forma sería._

 _Bueno esa fue tú decisión, pero que harás cuando ella lo vea decía Red Queen._

 _-Solo esperamos hasta que ese día llegué, y después veremos qué sucede - decía Ruy con una expresión seria._

 _Si tú crees que eso es lo mejor, entonces voy a confiar en ti decía Red Queen._

 _-Gracias - eso fue lo único que dijo Ruy._

 _De inmediato Ryu se paró y precedió a retirarse, ya que tenía prepararse junto con Hayate, antes la posible venida del dios más importante del universo, y lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien, y sin ningún problema._

 _Regresando con el Saiyajin._

 _El estaba todavía en sus pensamientos, entonces notó dos presencias, miró para ver de quién se trataba, y cuando confirmo quienes eran, cambio su expresión nostálgica a una más alegre y dijo._

 _-!Ohhh! Pero si trata de mi querida Artemis, y mi estimada Hera - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando Apolo escucho las palabras del Saiyajin, volteó a ver las mencionadas, entonces dijo._

 _-Es verdad mi amigo Goku, son mi querida hermana, y mi señora Hera - decía Apolo con una sonrisa._

 _Artemis cuando escucho que su hermano Apolo se había referido Goku como su amigo, había quedado muy confundida, ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vió que el Saiyajin se había acercado a ella, tomó su mano y procedió a besarla._

 _Cuando Artemis sintió los labios de Goku en su mano, automáticamente sintió hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, y fue una sensación muy agradable para su gusto._

 _De inmediato pudo sentir que Goku había dejado de besar la mano, y esté la estaba viendo con una algo encantadora, y le dijo._

 _-Es gusto de volverte a ver, mi querida Artemis, sigues igual de hermosa como siempre - decía Goku con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _Artemis le pareció algo extraño el comportamiento de Goku, ya que en la última vez el no se había comportado de esta manera, si era algo educado, pero no a este estilo, y luego vio como este se acercó a Hera, y precedió hacer lo mismo con ella, y escucho como Goku dijo._

 _-Me estimada Hera, siempre es placer en volverte a ver - decía Goku con una sonrisa seductora._

 _Hera cubrió parte de rostro con su abanico, y con una voz algo coqueta dijo._

 _-!Ohhh! Señor Goku pero qué cosas dice, si no hace mucho nos vimos - decía Hera con una voz algo coqueta, mientras seguía cubriéndose con su abanico._

 _Apolo que había visto la intersección entre Goku y Hera, debía admitir que el Saiyajin como conquistar mujeres, entonces vio a su querida hermana, se sorprendió por lo que vió, ya que pudo notar, como está por una extraña razón estaba algo molesta, y eso era que nunca creería ver, su hermana estaba celosa, no podía evitar sonreír dentro sí, ya que no podía permitir que su hermana lo viera riéndose él sería hombre muerto._

 _Por parte seguía hablando con Hera, cuando un momento a otro sintió un poco de escalofrío, ya que pudo ver qué Artemis estaba generando un aura aterradora, este hizo que pusieron algo nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Artemis habló._

 _-Al parecer se vuelto un poco más galán, desde la última vez que nos vimos señor Goku - decía Artemis claramente enojada._

 _Goku se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, de inmediato miró a su nuevo amigo Apolo, pero vió como este estaba mirando a otro lado, y sintió que le había traicionado dejándolo sólo, entonces miró a su asistente, vio como está seguía leyendo su libro, sin importarle nada lo que estuviera pasando, trató de pensar algo, cuando entonces dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente._

 _-Bueno verás mi querida Artemis, no es que sea un galán como tú dices, es simplemente caballerosidad, como me fue enseñado - decía un Goku claramente con una sonrisa nervioso._

 _Artemis solo miraba al Saiyajin, y aunque no le gustaba lo que vió, debía admitir que Goku tenía razón, y dijo._

 _-Tienes razón - decía Artemis nada contenta con lo que vió._

 _Goku se tranquilizó, ya que al menos se escapó de esta, por su parte Hera, solo mantenía una sonrisa algo divertida por lo que había visto, además que ésto iba ser muy divertido, bueno más que todo para ella._

 _Artemis más calmada miró a Goku, y luego a su hermano, ambos se pusieron algo nervioso, por la mirada de la diosa, entonces está comenzó hablar._

 _-Ahora díganme que está sucediendo aquí, desde cuándo ustedes se volvieron tan buenos amigos - decía Artemis algo sería mientras veía a lo dos hombres presente._

 _Los dos se miraron entre sí y se dieron un pequeño asentamiento, entonces el que decidió hablar fue Apolo._

 _-Bueno verás mi querida hermana, lo que sucede es que aquí mi estimado amigo Goku, vino hablar conmigo, ya que el quería arreglar nuestras diferencias, no te voy negar que cuando lo ví me enojé bastante, pero después de hablar con el, y conocernos mucho mejor, nos dimos cuenta que era una tontería estar enojado uno con él otro enojado - decía Apolo con una media sonrisa._

 _Artemis al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Es cierto eso señor Goku - decía Artemis con una expresión seria._

 _Goku solo asintió, entonces dijo._

 _-Así es, además de mi cuenta de las grandes habilidades de Apolo, es por eso que nombre como mi embajador en Olimpo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando las dos diosas escucharon eso, quedaron sorprendidas, no esperaba esa noticia, pero entonces Goku volvió hablar._

 _-Además el me convenció en que buscar la paz entre los Olímpicos y los Titanes - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Goku pronunció ésas palabras, nadie dijo, y después de unos segundos solo se escucho un._

 _-QUEEEEEEE - decían tanto Hera como Artemis sorprendidas._

 _Apolo no esperaba otro reaccion más que esa, entonces el hablo._

 _-Así es ya que el mi estimado Goku, me informa que este universo está muy por debajo a diferencia entre otros universos, así que necesita el apoyo y la colaboración de todas las facciones, para hacer este universo sea el mejor de todos, es por eso que le recomendé de que buscará la forma de que nosotros arreglaríamos la cosas con nosotros, ya que ellos son los padres y abuelos de nosotros - decía Apolo con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Artemis y Hera escucharon había quedado sin palabras, ya que de pensarlo era ilógico, no porque no quería si no más bien que eso sería casi imposible, más precisamente por Zeus y Kronos, ya que no creo que ninguno de los acepté firma un tratado de paz, así que Hera habló._

 _-Señor Goku lo qué dicen es muy bueno, pero no creo que mi esposo y mi padre quiera hacer las paces - decía Hera algo sería._

 _Goku solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Hay es donde yo entro en escena - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Que quiere decir con eso señor Goku? - Hera algo confundida._

 _Entonces la dos mujeres vieron como Goku había dado media vuelta así dándole la espalda, así alejándose de ellas, y vieron como éste detuvo volteó su cabeza las miró y con una sonrisa algo arrogante dijo._

 _-A lo que me refiero es que si ninguno de los dos quiere cooperar, va conocer mi lado más terrorífico , haciendo que no tenga otra opción más que aceptar lo que yo diga, porque si no es así le voy a demostrar que tan terrible puede ser un Hakai-shin - decía Goku con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos lo presente vieron como Goku comenzó a elevarse, de inmediato fue rodeado por un aura de un tono cristalino con apariencia de color púrpura-platino, pero no solamente eso si que también su piel se fue esclareciendo poco a poco y aumento considerable de su masa corporal y musculatura, el cabello del usuario se eleva y eriza un poco, cambia de forma, gana picos y mechones extras y se mantiene en su color normal, con la diferencia de que posee zonas de su cabello más brillantes, las cuales tienen un tono grisáceo-plateado, el iris en de sus ojos se volvieron de un color plateado con dos matices de tono aluminio ligeramente contrastadas._

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella apariencia que había tomado Goku, pero no era sólo si no que también podía sentir ese inmenso poder y era tan terrorífico, ya que no podía creer que alguien tuviera dicho poder, pero no sólo se sintió en Olimpo si que bueno que también se pudo sentir en todo el universo 18, haciendo temblar más de uno, ya que nunca había sentido algo igual, y era lógico porque está era la primera vez desde que Goku vino a este universo qué había utilizado el Migatte no Gokui en su estado imperfecto._

 _Por sus parte Reifa dejó de leer su libro, miró a Goku y sonrió, ya que ella sabía porque el Saiyajin Migatte no Gokui, y era que había mandado mensaje claro a todos los dioses, demonios, ángeles, brujas, hechicero y seres sobrenaturales, de que si provocan al dios de la destrucción, lo único que les puede esperar es su misma destrucción, y de inmediato continuó leyendo su libro._

 _Planeta supremo._

 _El namekiano y Kaio-shin de este universo, había estado observando lo acontecido en el Olimpo, y solo pudo medio sonreí, por lo sucedido, ya que el también entender el mensaje que había mandado Goku, entonces dijo._

 _-Hasta que por fin y tomas esto enserio Goku, creí que ésto no iba sucediera, que y tendría que resolver todos tus desastres por todo el universo, pero con esto, ya podré estar tranquilo de que harás un gran trabajo, y podré concentrarme en mi trabajo como Kaio-shin - decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _Pero al instante cambio su expresión a una más seria, ya que sintió que alguien había aparecido atrás de él, y entonces dijo._

 _-Nunca creí que vendrías a visitarme, dios del tiempo Chronos - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _Efectivamente atrás de Piccolo estaba la tercera deidad más poderosa del universo, el dios de tiempo Chronos, el estaba en su forma de reloj de arena, de inmediato Piccolo dio medio vuelta para estar cara a cara con el dios del tiempo, de inmediato comenzó hablar._

 _-Dime a qué se debe tú visita en mi humilde hogar - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _De inmediato Piccolo vio como el reloj de arena que era presentación de Chronos comenzó a brillar, y esté poco a poco estaba tomando una forma humana, cuando finalmente terminó esté hablo habló._

 _-Y tu y yo tenemos hablar de algo importante - decía Chronos de forma sería._

 _-Y de que tenemos que hablar - decía Piccolo de forma sería._

 _-Te suena los nombres de Frederika Bernkastel y de Samantha Lambdadelta - decía Chronos con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Piccolo escucho eso nombres, de inmediato cambio su expresión seria a una más alarmante, ya que el sabia perfectamente quién no ellas, en especial Samantha, ya que era considerada la bruja más poderosa del universo, entonces dijo._

 _-Y que hay con ellas - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _-Digamos que ambas pueden ser un dolor de cabeza, si no tomamos la medida adecuada, así que vas escuchar lo que tengo que decirte - decía Chronos de forma sería._

 _Piccolo solo miró, y entonces dijo._

 _-Sígueme vamos hablar en lugar mucho más seguro - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _Chronos solo asintió, así ambos dioses partieron, ya que ambos tenía muchos temas que discutir, por su parte Piccolo decidió que cuando termine de hablar con Chronos, debía comunicarse con Goku, ya que era momento de que el supiera de que este universo había mucha amenaza de las que no se podía imaginar, y si no estaba preparando para dichas amenaza, incluso apesar de que sea un Hakai-shin, lo podrá pagar muy caro, que provocaría una inestabilidad en este universo, haciendo que esté posiblemente sea destruido, pero no por Goku, si no por la deidad suprema de los 18 universo el Rey del todo Zeno-Sama._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos cómo les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado, si es así quiero que escriban sus comentarios, porque la verdad veo que muy poco comenta mi historia, y es algo que pone a pensar si en verdad le gusta o no le gusta mi historia, por eso que necesito saber si en verdad le gusta o no, ya que eso es lo único que les pido._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	50. Chapter 50

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin del universo 18_

 _Capítulo 49._

 _Olimpo_

 _Goku aún seguía en su estado de Migatte no Gokui Kizashi, asi mostrando algo de su gran poder a los presentes._

 _Ellos estaban totalmente sorprendido por esa muestra de poder, ya que era algo que ellos nunca había sentido, en especial Hera, ya que ella al ser diosa mucho más longeva había visto y presenciado muchas cosas, pero nada de eso se comprará con lo que está viendo en éstos momento, haciendo que ella deseé tener al Saiyajin, no importando si ella se tenga qué convertir en una de sus amante, por ella sentía que el Saiyajin tenía más de una._

 _Por otro lado Apolo supo porque Goku había decidido mostrar algo de poder, y no pudo evitar sonreír, ya qué al tener un aliado como el dios de la destrucción, era beneficioso para él, pero también sabía las consecuencia de si alguna vez se le ocurría traicionarlo, ya que el sería alguien muerto, así que iba a procurar mantenerse en lado favorable del Saiyajin._

 _En cambio Artemis sólo miraba maravillada al quién iba ser futuro marido, no podía creer lo poderoso que era él, si el es dios de la destrucción por ende debía ser muy poderoso, pero esto era inaudito, pero aún si no podía de evitar mirá a su prometido algo emocionada._

 _Por su lado Reifa solo seguía leyendo su libro favorito, cuando entonces en un momento a otro su báculo comenzó a vibrar, ella supo que algo debía haber pasado, así que inmediato lo tomo y miró haber que había sucedido, y cuando vio de qué se trataba supo que debía decirle de inmediato a Goku._

 _Goku al ver que había logrado su cometido, así qué comenzó a descender, y cuando finalmente tocó el suelo de inmediato deshizo su estado de Migatte no Gokui Kizashi, y aunque no lo demostró había quedado algo agotado, ya qué dicho estado le consume mucho energía, es por eso que no lo usaban muy seguido, en especial el estado perfecto._

 _Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, vio como Reifa se había acercado a él, de inmediato le susurró algo en el oído, cuando Goku escuchó lo que le había dicho su Ten-shin, abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido, y dijo._

 _-Estás seguro de eso - decía Goku con una expresión preocupada._

 _La Ten-shin asintió y le respondió._

 _-Así es señor Goku, lo acabe comprobar - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _-Maldición tenemos que irnos de inmediato, ya que no podemos perder tiempo - decía Goku con una expresión enojada._

 _Los 3 dioses no sabía que estaba pasando, ya que lo único que vieron fue que la Ten-shin le había dicho algo a Goku, y este había cambiado su expresión a una más seria, así que Artemis queriendo saber que estaba ocurriendo, se acercó al Saiyajin y le pregunto._

 _-Ocurre algo señor Goku - decía Artemis algo preocupada._

 _Goku al escuchar a la diosa de inmediato la volteó a ver, vio lo preocupada que estaba, así cambio su expresión a una más tranquila, le sonrió a la diosa y dijo._

 _-No te preocupe no pasa nada, mi querida Artemis, pero lastimosamente tengo que irme, ya que surgió algo muy importante, que debo resolver personalmente - decía Goku con una expresión tranquila, mientras miraba a Artemis._

 _Artemis no estaba muy convencida de lo que había dicho Goku, pero fue sacada de eso pensamientos, ya que sintió una mano en rostro, entonces observó que Goku había llevado una manos a su rostro, está acción por parte del Saiyajin la había puesto algo nerviosa, ya que como había mencionado Hera, ella no estaba acostumbrada y mucho menos tenía experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, además de que estaba algo avergonzada por esta acción._

 _Hera al ver la actitud de Artemis no pudo evitar reírse de ella, pero esa risa no fue notada gracias a que ella cubría su rostro con su abanico, Apolo solo veía curioso lo que estaba pasando._

 _Artemis antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, vio como Goku había silenciado sus labios con uno de sus dedos, y este le dijo._

 _-Lo siento por dejarte querida, pero como te dije tengo que atender este asunto, pero te prometo que está ves no voy a demorar en venir a verte - decía Goku con una sonrisa gentil._

 _Artemis solo dio un pequeño asentamiento a las palabras de Goku, entonces vio como éste le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, está acción había dejado a la diosa en shock, ya que sentí los labios del Saiyajin en su mejilla le produjo una sensación muy placentera, y se preguntó cómo sería sentir los labios de Goku en los suyos, pero fue sacada de aquéllos pensamientos, ya que Goku le dijo._

 _-Gracias por entender querida - decía Goku con dulce sonrisa._

 _Entonces Artemis vió como Goku se había alejado de ella, para dirigirse a decir dónde su hermano, y escucho como Goku le dijo qué quería ver resultados muy pronto, a lo que Apolo le dijo, que no se preocupara ya que el se iba a encargar de todo personalmente, así ambos se estrecharon las manos, luego de eso vio como se había acercado a Hera, y como éste la había dado un beso en su mano, y diciendo que había sido un gran placer en conocerla, y que le gustaría volver a verla, a lo que Hera que el placer fue de ella, y también le gustaría volver a verlo._

 _Después de eso regreso junto a su asistente, y los desaparecieron en ésta de luz, y al ver que había quedado sólos, Hera decidió irse ya que no tenía que hacer nada aquí, Apolo procedió a planear como se iba a reunir con los titanes y Artemis aún seguía viendo la dirección en donde se había ido Goku, luego recordó el besó que le había dado el Saiyajin, llevó su mano a su mejilla, y solo sonrió por aquel recuerdo, y esperando el momento para su próximo encuentro con Goku._

 _Inframundo Del Universo 18_

 _Hay estaba la reina del inframundo y las esposa del dios Hades, Perséfone se encontraba en despacho principal de Hades, ella se encontraba revisando unos informes._

 _La diosa después de revisar aquellos informe, no pudo evitar sentirse contenta, ya que actualmente el inframundo había regresado a la normalidad, gracias a que su esposo había supervisado personalmente de que todo saliera bien, pero por culpa del trabajo excesivo el se había agotado mucho, ella sentía culpable por ésto, ya que no pudo estar con su esposa cuando más la necesitaba, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que ella solo podía pasar tres meses del año con su esposo Hades y el resto con su madre, todo por un juicio entre los Olímpicos._

 _Ella no odia a su madre, pero ella es demasiada sobreprotectora, y apesar de que ya haya milenios, sigue comportándose de esa forma, le molestaba la forma en que ella se refiere a su esposo, pero como dijo ella no puede hacer nada por el momento, y aveces piensa que su madre necesita buscar a alguien para que pase tiempo con él, y así dejará de molestarla tanto, y poder ocupar su cargo como correspondía, como la reina del inframundo, y eso era algo que en verdad le gustaba._

 _Y asi seguía con sus pensamientos, hasta que notó que alguien había entrado a su despacho, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, sonrió y dijo._

 _-!Ohhh! Eres tú Pandora, me da gusto verte - Exclamó Perséfone con una sonrisa, al ver Pandora._

 _Pandora al ver a su señora, de inmediato hizo una reverencia y de forma respetuosa dijo._

 _-A mi tambien me da gusto volver a verla mi señora - decía Pandora de forma respetuosa._

 _-No tienes que ser tan forma conmigo, ya que me agrada estar en tu presencia - decía Perséfone con una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias por esa palabra, mi señora quería saber cómo se encontraba el l señor Hades, ya que todos nosotros no preocupamos por su salud - decía Pandora de forma respetuosa._

 _-Al se encuentra descansado en esto momento, principio no quería hacelo, ya que quería seguir trabajando, al final tuve que obligarlo por las malas - decía Perséfone con un suspiro de cansancio_

 _Pandora al escuchar eso no pudo evitar echar un pequeña risita, entonces dijo._

 _-Si el señor Hades puede ser muy terco en ocasiones - decía Pandora con un tono alegré._

 _-Así es pero con el buen intensivo, termina obedeciendo - decía Perséfone con una sonrisa algo pícara._

 _Pandora solo se ruborizó, ya que entendió a lo que se refería su señora, pero fue sacada de pensamiento, ya que en la oficina había aparecido otra persona, está era Phantasos, y está con una voz alegre._

 _-Mi señora Perséfone, ya regresé y le tengo buenas noticias - decía Phantasos con un tono alegré._

 _Ella sin perder tiempo se acercó a Perséfone, sacó algo de bolsa y lo puso encima del escritorio, cuando la reina del inframundo vio lo que había traído Phantasos, sonrio ya que se trataba de la cabeza de Avataka, de inmediato miró a Phantasos y le dijo._

 _-Buen trabajo Phantasos - decía Perséfone con una sonrisa._

 _La chica al escuchar que su señora la había felicitado se alegró, y dijo._

 _-La señorita Perséfone me felicitó, osea que fuí una buena niña Yupi - decía Phantasos con alegría, mientras daba una saltos de felicidad._

 _Por su parte Pandora miró la cabeza del traidor, y noto que está estaba congelada, y ésto le pareció curioso, así que pregunto._

 _-¿Porque la cabeza está congelada? Phantasos - pregunto Pandora algo confundida, pero a la vez curiosa._

 _Perséfone también había notado esto, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Si a mí también me gustaría saber - pregunto Perséfone algo curiosa._

 _De inmediato a Phantasos se lo formaron estrellitas en los ojos, y dijo._

 _-Fue el señor dragón, el fue que lo hizo - decía Phantasos con tono alegré, mientras movía sus manos._

 _-¿El señor dragón? - dijeron tanto Perséfone como Pandora al unísono, pero algo confundidas por exclamación de Phantasos._

 _-Así es así es, el señor dragón lo hizo - decía Phantasos con un tono alegré._

 _De inmediato la chica le explicó tanto a Perséfone como Pandora lo que había sucedido, entre la batalla de Avataka contra Minos y Esdeath, y de como esté los había derrotado, y gracias a la intervención del dragón de 3 estrellas, pudieron salvarlos._

 _Perséfone y Pandora estaba sorprendidas, ya que ellas conocía el poder de Avataka, y sabía perfectamente que era alguien sumamente poderoso, y de como el dragón de 3 estrellas lo había derrotado muy fácilmente, era algo de no creer, y finalmente Phantasos dijo._

 _-Y lo mejor fue cuando dijo, la basura siempre será basura no importa lo que trates de hacer - decía Phantasos mientras imitaba al dragón de 3 estrellas._

 _Las dos mujeres solo escuchaba lo que decía Phantasos, entonces ella volvió a decir._

 _-El señor Dragon fue genial, un poco cascarrabia, pero es genial - decía Phantasos con sonrisa._

 _Cuándo finalmente Phantasos término de contar lo sucedido, Perséfone decidió preguntar._

 _-Ya veo, y dime el estado de Minos y Esdeath - pregunto Perséfone con una expresión seria._

 _Phantasos llevo uno de sus dedos a su mentón, y dijo._

 _-!Ummm! Bueno yo los lleve a la enfermería para que recuperará, ya qué el señor dragón me dijo, que ellos regresaría a la normalidad, después de un tiempo, así que estará bien, ¿eso creo? - exclamó Phantasos algo dudosa._

 _Tanto Perséfone como Pandora, negaron con la cabeza, ya que aveces Phantasos era algo despistada, así que la esposa de Hades dijo._

 _-Vayamos a ver si condición, así que ustedes dos me acompañará entendido - decía Perséfone de forma sería._

 _Pandora solo dio una reverencia, y Phantasos un saludo militar, así las 3 mujeres partieron hacia la enfermería, para ver la condiciones de Minos y Esdeath, la diosa solo esperaba que estuviera bien, en especial Minos ya que ella a igual que Hades, se preocupa por sus espectros, así que sin perder tiempo rumbo a la enfermería, pero no antes sin tomar la cabeza de Atavaka, ya que Perséfone quería dar un mensaje, a pesar de ella y su esposo se preocupan por su hombres, a ellos no le temblará la mano en castigar aquellos que rompan esa confianza, es por eso que la cabeza de Atavaka va ser un buen ejemplo para los demás espectros._

 _Planeta Shinobi._

 _En dicho planeta, se podía observar a una mujer de cabellera roja, está era Kushina Uzumaki, ella se encontraba escapado ya que había caído en una trampa._

 _Ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos Anbus, Kushina supo que ésto no era Anbus normales, ya que su sus habilidades de combate era muy diferente a lo de los Anbus normales, entonces recordó algo, el cual era que en Konoha hay rumor de que existe otro departamento de entrenamiento, el cuál es liderado por Danzo Shimura._

 _Y si es cierto, entonces ella está siendo perseguida por eso escuadrón, ella maldecía, ya que no entendía en que momento había terminado en esta situación._

 _Ya que ella estaba regresando de una misión, y de un momento a otro fue atacada, por este escuadrón, la batalla la había dejado muy exhausta, ya que había utilizado mucho chakra, y además de que había muchos enemigos._

 _Ella comenzó recordar todo lo que había sucedido en estos años de la muerte de Minato, como la población civil la culpaba a ella y su hijo por la muerte del que fue el amor de su vida, pero eso no era lo único, ya que también se había filtrado la información de que Naruto ahora era jinchuriki del kyubi, ella solo podía pensar en una persona, y era Danzo, el había utilizado a su hijo como chivo expiatorio, para que la población civil descargará su rabia en el._

 _Ella a tenido que defender a su hijo, en más de intento de asesinato por parte de la población civil, es por eso que Kushina que cuando va en una misión deja a su hijo con su amigo Mikoto o Tsume._

 _Gracias a sus amigas y sus conocidos, ella había podido salir adelante hasta ahora._

_Pero ahora en éstos momento a encontraba en una situación peligrosa, y desafortunadamente la aldea aún se encontraba muy lejos, y sus esperanzas de poder escapar a salvo, eran cada vez menos, si no fuera porque era una Uzumaki, hacé mucho qué ella fuera sido derrotada._

 _Siguió por unas horas, esquivando y acabando con varios enemigos, pero finalmente sucumbió al cansancio, así cayendo a suelo por el agotamiento, de inmediato fue rodeada por sus perseguidores._

 _Kushina estaba nerviosa de lo que le sucedía, ya que si los rumores son ciertos, a ella no le espera nada bueno si es capturada por raíz._

_Kushina observó como uno de los Anbus raíz se estaba acercando a ella, y vio como este había sacado unas esposas con unas cadena, ellas tenías sellos de supresión de chakra, ella iba a tratar de oponerse, pero fácilmente fue sometida por los otros Anbus raíz._

 _Finalmente le pusieron las esposas, así evitando que Kushina usará chakra, de inmediato fue levantado a la fuerza, ya que uno de Anbus raíz había jalado la cadena que estaba pegada a las esposas._

 _Ella forcejeaba para poder liberarse pero imposible, ya que las esposa estaba hechas de un material muy resistente, también decía para dónde la llevaba, pero los Anbus no le respondía, solo seguía su camino con ella siendo arrastrada, entonces ella al ver que no le respondía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los Anbus de raíz la amordazaron, para no hiciera una tontería._

 _Entonces recordó una situación similar que le había ocurrido hacé años, cuando ella apenas era una Genin, y como ella había sido secuestrada por ninjas de Kumo, en ese entonces ella había sido salvada por Minato, y hay fue cuando se enamoró de él._

 _Pero ahora Minato no estaba para salvarla, así cerró sus ojos recordó a su hijo, y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, ya que nunca más lo iba poder volver a ver, además de triste futuro que se le viene._

 _Pero entonces a Kushina se le vino un recuerdo, la cual era la promesa que le había cierto Saiyajin, cuando lo vió por último vez._

 _"Lo que te voy proponer es que si tú quieres, tanto tú como Naruto puede venir conmigo prometo que nada le va a pasar, pero si decís que no quieres irte y te quieres quedar aquí, aún tendrán mi protección pero como dijes piénsalo bien y cuando regrese me das tu respuesta"_

 _Eso eran el recuerdo que tenía Kushina en ésto momento, así que de inmediato comenzó a desear que Goku vinera para ayudarla, pero sus súplicas al parecer no era escuchadas, ya que no sucedía nada, así que sin ninguna esperanza se resigno a su terrible destino._

 _Así estuvo por unos minutos, siendo jalada por los Anbus, Kushina miró al cielo nocturno, y noto que hoy había luna llena, entonces recordó que cuando fue secuestrada por Kumo, también había luna llena, al recordar eso de inmediato bajó la cabeza, deseando ver a su hijo pequeño, ya que esperaba futuro muy duró sin ella a su lado._

 _Así siguió caminando, cuando en momento a otro, se escucharon unos pasos através del bosque, de inmediato los Anbus raíz se pusieron en guardia, Kushina al escuchar aquellos paso, alzo su cabeza con algo de esperanza, pero eso esperanza de fuera de inmediato, ya que el que había salido había sido otro anbu de raíz._

 _Al parecer el estaba esperando a sus compañeros, ya que este sin decir una palabra, señaló a cierta área, lo demás solo asintiero en silencio, así que se dirigieron hacia la dirección que señalo su compañero._

 _Pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, de un momento a otro, todos escucharon un extraño sonido, Kushina solo creyó que era otro de sus compañeros, así que no le dió la importancia, pero al contrario de la Uzumaki, los Anbus de raíz, se pusieron en alerta, ya que no esperaba a nadie más, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, vieron como unos de sus compañeros había caído muerto, nadie vio que había ocurrido, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, otro de Anbus raíz había caído, y luego otro así fue sucesivamente, hasta quedar uno._

 _El último Anbu de raíz, miró a todos lados buscando el responsable de la muerte de compañeros, pero no veía nada, así lo que único que se le ocurrió fue desafiar al responsable para que saliera de su escondite, así que dijo._

 _-Porque no sales o acaso er…._

 _No pudo terminar, ya que el había un fuerte dolor en su pecho, así que decidió bajar su mirada de que se trataba, y cuando observó de que se trataba se aterró._

 _Ya que en su pecho sobresalía una mano cubierta de sangre, y al parecer está lo había atravesado desde su espalda, así que en último esfuerzo, volteó su cabeza, para ver qué había sido, entonces lo vió un sujeto con una extraña cabellera puntiaguda, lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Goku, el enterarse de que Kushina corría peligro, no dudó en venir a rescatarla, pero al ver que Reifa se estaba demorando en llegar, uso la teletransportación para llegar mucho más rápido._

 _Y cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo con ella no dudó, en usar la técnica de Freezer para matar a los Anbus raíz, y finalmente dejando uno con vida, ya que Goku que a este quiso matarlo con sus propias manos._

 _Después de eso Goku, en rápido movimiento sacó su mano del cuerpo de Anbu de raíz, haciendo que saliera un chorro de sangre, así cayendo al suelo sin vida alguna._

 _Goku de inmediato se dirigió a Kushina, notó que está tenía su mirada agachada, así que dijo._

 _-Kushina - decía Goku con vos tranquila, mientras miraba a Kushina._

 _La Uzumaki al escuchar su nombre, alzo su cabeza, entonces lo vió, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, y diciendo._

 _-Se se se señor Goku - decía Kushina mientras lloraba._

 _Goku solo le dedicó una sonrisa calidad a la Uzumaki y dijo._

 _-Así es Kushina, y como te había prometido, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligroso - decía Goku con una sonrisa calidad._

 _Kushina sin perder tiempo, se arrojó hacia el pecho de Goku, mientras seguía llorando, ya que el Saiyajin le había salvado de un destino cruel._

 _Goku al ver esto no dudó y abrazo a Kushina, y decidió esperar a que ella desahogara, hasta que finalmente ella se quedará dormida por el cansancio._

 _Goku si perder tiempo le quitó las esposas, la cargó en estilo nupcial, y procedió a dirigirse a la aldea de Konoha, ya que tenía que cambiar ciertas cosas que no le estaba gustando, pero antes de apunto su dedo a cierta dirección expulsando una pequeña espera de energía, y acto seguido se escucho una explosión._

 _En lugar del impacto se veía varios cuerpos chamuscados, todos ellos era de Anbu raíz._

_Goku al ver que ya había eliminado a la basura, procedió a irse muy tranquilamente, y los cambios que el hará no será del agrado de muchos, pero eso no le importa, ya que el es dios de las destrucción, y su palabra es la ley._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios, así sabré si le gusto._

 _Así que despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	51. Chapter 51

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Por fin el capítulo 50, vaya quién lo creía, hace un año escribi esta historia, solo porque me encontraba aburrido por no encontrar una historia buena de Goku como Hakai-shin._

 _Y ahora después todo ese tiempo llegué a este capítulo, no voy negar al principio mi redacción era pésima, o mejor dicho mala, pero a pasar con el tiempo en ido mejorando, y también gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia, fue que la seguí escribiendo, como muchos sabrán al principio solo tenía planeado hacer 50 capítulo, incluso menos, pero ahora con todo lo que la e ampliado, llegaría un mínimo de 150 capítulos._

 _Bueno eso siempre y cuando ustedes la siga apoyando y cómo me pueden apoyar es muy fácil, darle me gusta y también comentado que le parece la historia, aunque no lo crea dar un simple comentario de como les pareció la historia, eso un gran ayuda aún autor ya que eso lo motiva y también le ayuda a mejorar en si historia, y las otras de forma de ayudar, es recomendar a tus conocidos, para que ellos también conozca está historia, es por eso que les pido que me ayuden._

 _Bueno sin decir nada más nada, espero comencemos con el capítulo, espero que le guste._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 50._

 _Planeta Supremo Del Universo 18_

 _Piccolo y Chronos se había dirigido a la parte más alejada del planeta, para sí poder hablar más tranquilamente sin ser interrupieran._

 _Cuando finalmente llegaron a dicho lugar, Piccolo le pidió al Chronos que le contará que fue lo que el descubrió._

 _Entonces el dios del tiempo le contó al namekiano lo que planes que tenía Frederika Bernkastel y de Samantha Lambdadelta, con Goku._

 _Cuando Piccolo escucho sobre eso, no pudo evitar ponerse algo pensativo, ya que eso sería un gran problema, así que llevando una de mano a su mentón, comenzó a analizar la situación y pensar en una solución._

 _Pero lastimosamente tenía un problema, y era que el no conocía nada sobre ellas, y al parecer las brujas tenía mucha información sobre ellas, así que miró al dios del tiempo, el sabía que él tenía información de Frederika Bernkastel y de Samantha Lambdadelta, pero no sabía si el si la iba a dar así de fácil, pero no tenía otra opción, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Chronos tú tienes información de ellas ¿no es así? - pregunto Piccolo a Chronos algo dudoso por la respuesta._

 _Chronos ya esperaba esa pregunta, así que solo le sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Efectivamente tengo información de ellas, quieres que te la de mi amigo - decía Chronos con una sonrisa._

 _-Si sabes la respuesta, para que preguntas - decía Piccolo algo molesto._

 _-Jajajajajaja relájate amigo solo era una broma, si te iba dar la información, desde un principio, ya que no altera nada con el tiempo - decía Chronos con tono burlesco._

 _Pero antes de que Piccolo dijera algo, vio como Chronos hizo aparecer el holograma de alguien._

 _Piccolo vio la imagen de una joven de pelo largo de color azul y ojos morados sin expresión, ella usa un vestido negro con blanco de estilo gótico con un listón azul, tiene zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, ella tiene una cola de gato con un listón azul atado a ella._

 _Piccolo miraba muy curioso al holograma de aquella joven, ésto fue notado por Chronos, entonces decidió hablar._

 _-Ella es Federica Bernkastel - decía Chronos con una expresión seria._

 _-!Con qué Federica Bernkastel! - exclamó Piccolo algo curioso._

 _-Así es o mejor conocida como la Bruja de los milagros es una bruja extremadamente poderosa que ha vivido por más de cien años, es dicho que ella vive en un mundo donde los conceptos como el destino y la posibilidad pueden ser visualizados, ella puede dar a luz todo tipo de milagros con su inmenso poder, pero en compensación por eso, su corazón acaba roto un poco más cada vez que los usa - le explicaba Chronos a Piccolo._

 _-Interesante - dijo Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Chronos hizo aparecer el holograma de otra joven con el pelo rubio y corto, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, su vestido y sombrero son de color rosa y lleva medias y zapatos de color blanco y rosa a rayas y moños de un tono más oscuro, casi rojo, también lleva guantes largos negros, los moños antes mencionados se encuentran en el pelo, el sombrero, el vestido y los zapatos, algunos de ellos se ven con forma de caramelos, ella también lleva una calabaza en su vestido y algunas hojas verdes, también se puede ver una hilera de pequeñas perlas blancas en la parte inferior de su vestido._

 _Piccolo después de ver el holograma de aquella joven miró a Chronos, y le dijo._

 _-Me imagino que ella es Samantha Lambdadelta ¿No es así? - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _-Así es o mejor conocida como la Bruja de la Certeza, usualmente es conocida como la bruja más poderosa en todo el universo hasta que fue derrotada por Bernkastel, ella también es conocida como la Bruja de lo Absoluto y su magia de la certeza le permite matar a cualquiera con un resultado absoluto, su objetivo es trampear a Bernkastel, ya que le gusta jugar con ella y ha vivido por más de mil años, como una bruja, ella encarna el concepto de que la fuerza de trabajo son recompensados , y es muy respetada incluso por otras entidades y los mortales más precisamente algunos humanos, ella no huye del concepto humano de una bruja por lo tanto su poder, es respetado por los seres humanos, es inconmensurable, sin embargo, ella es caprichosa sobre cuyos esfuerzos se recompensarán y, en muchos casos, la persona que más puede complacerla será capaz de recibir su sonrisa, su enorme y rápido poder feroz hace que cualquier tipo de bruja se rinda en un instante, sin embargo, ella parece ser imprudente en unas ocasiones - decía Chronos mientras le revelan la información a Piccolo._

 _Cuando Piccolo termino escuchar a Chronos, dejó escapar una sonrisa, algo que no esperaba ni el mismo Chronos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el namekiano habló._

 _-Debo admitir que su poderes son muy interesantes, pero ellas están jugando un juego muy peligroso, me fuera preocupado en otro momento, pero ahora solo tendría penas por ellas, por lo que están apunto de hacer - decía Piccolo con una sonrisa._

 _Chronos supo perfectamente a que se refería, pero aún si quería escuchar de Piccolo, así que pregunto._

 _-!Entonces que vas hacer! - exclamó Chronos algo curioso._

 _Piccolo solo dijo._

 _-Yo nada, eso le corresponde a Goku - decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Entonces no le vas decir nada? - pregunto Chronos algo confundido._

 _-Claro que le voy decir, ya que el debe enterarse de esto, y es que decidirá que hacer con ellas - decía Piccolo con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Umm ya veo interesante! No puedo a esperar al ver que hará el Hakai-shin - exclamó Chronos con una media sonrisa._

 _-Yo también - decía Piccolo con una sonrisa._

 _Así ambas deidades acordado informar de cualquier anomalía que suceda en el universo, además de que debía una programa una reunión entre dioses más importante del universo, ya que desde que Goku y Piccolo llegaron a este universo, en ningún momento las 3 deidades más importantes se reunido, y algo importante que deben hacer._

 _Después de eso Chronos se despidió de Piccolo y retiró dejándolo sólo, el namekiano al ver que había quedado solo dio una suspiro, llevó una de manos a cuello se dio un masaje, y dijo._

 _-Más problemas, que seguirá después, bueno no importa, solo que hay que seguir con nuestro deber - decía Piccolo algo cansado por lo que está sucediendo._

 _Así que sin perder tiempo creó un pergamino con toda la información de las dos brujas, y sus planes contra Goku, después de eso enrolló al pergamino y lo hizo desaparecer, y dijo._

 _-Listó ya se lo envié a Goku, el sabrá que hacer, ahora regresaré a lo mío, necesito buscar a Verethragna, ya que debo entender unos asuntos con el - decía Piccolo con una expresión algo cansada._

 _Así Piccolo siguió su búsqueda del dios de la victoria, ya que cuando lo encontraba, el iba tener una pequeña charla con él._

 _Planeta No Game No Life_

 _Alexander ya tenía unos meses de que estaba en este planeta, el había visto como diferentes razas progresaba en forma distinta gracias a los mandamientos de Tet, pero había una que lastimosamente se había debilitado, y está era los Imanity, o mejor dicho los humanos de este mundo._

 _Ya que después de la gran guerra, y luego que Tet dictará sus mandamientos, los Imanity había perdido gran parte de territorio que tenía en este continente, y todo gracias al rey actual._

 _Y por qué todo este continente ha sido gobernado por humanos es porque es una raza especializada en la violencia ellos no pueden usar la magia como los elfos, ni son físicamente fuertes como las bestias de guerra, ni tampoco tenemos la longevidad de los Flugel, pero fueron capaces de gobernar el continente, porque aún que Alexander no le gustaba admitir, los humanos sin dueños del arte la guerra, y al parecer eso repetía con las diferentes humanos que había en el universo, y como ya no podía haber guerra, esto provoca que los Imanity, ya que los privaron de lo único que eran bueno._

 _Ahora se encontraba el ciudad capital de los Imanity, la cual era Elchea, el estaba rodeados de niños, el estaba contando historias, ellos escuchaba emocionados los relatos dicho por el padre, además que Alexander siempre había sido una persona muy cariñoso con los niños y siempre trataba de ayudarlos, además de qué nunca les mostraba su cara más aterradora._

 _En es momento uno de los niños le pregunto, si lo podía contar otra historia diferente, a lo que Alexander acepto con una sonrisa generosa, así que dispuso a ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad a buscar un libro para leerle a los niños._

 _Pero cuando se disponía a ir hacia ese lugar, uno de los niños lo detuvo, este algo confundido le pregunto que estaba sucediendo._

 _A lo que niño le dice que el rey había perdido la biblioteca en juego en contra de una Flügel, y está no permite que nadie entre a dicho lugar._

 _Alexander al escuchar eso solo le sonrió, puso su mano su mano en la cabeza del niño la acarició, y le dijo que se no preocuparse, ya que solo iba a pedir un libro prestado._

 _Así niños vieron como Alexander se diría a la biblioteca, ellos le resaban al Kaio-shin como el padre Alexander le había enseñado, de que no le sucediera algo malo._

 _Alexander finalmente había llegado la Biblioteca Nacional de Elukia, vio que era gran edificio, y sin perder tiempo entró._

 _Ya dentro de biblioteca Alexander pudo ver una gran cantidad de libros bien ordenados, así que dispuso a buscar los que tuvieran cuentos y relatos infantiles._

 _Cuando finalmente encontró la sección que buscaba se dispuso a seleccionar algunos libros, para ver cuál sería el más adecuado para leerle a los niños z cuando entonces escucho una voz femenina que le dijo._

 _-Que crees que estás haciendo - decía la voz femenina algo sería._

 _Alexander no le prestó atención, así que seguía seleccionado libros, pero entonces la misma voz ahora molesta dijo._

 _-Te dije qué…_

 _No termino ya que Alexander la interrupio diciendo._

 _-No lo vez estoy buscando un libro - decía Alexander con tono calmado mientras tomaba unos libros infantiles._

 _Alexander que ninguno momento decidió a voltear para ver de quién se trataba, solo seguía seleccionado el libros más le interesaba, por la que no estaba contenta era la dueña de que aquella voz, ya que no le gustaba ser ignorada, por alguien que ella creía que era inferior, entonces decidió encarar, así bajo del estrado donde estaba._

 _Alexander podía sentir como alguien estaba descendiendo, así qué decidió voltear su mirada para quién se trataba._

 _Entonces vio a una chica qué tiene un largo cabello rosa púrpura que llega hasta las rodillas y dos alas blancas que sobresalen cerca de sus caderas, sus pupilas son de color púrpura rodeadas por un iris dorado, pero una forma cruzada, sus orejas tienen forma de ala y también tiene un halo sobre su cabeza, tiene el diafragma expuesto y una falda larga, ella también tiene un cuerpo delgado y bien dotado, aparenta tener entre 17 y 18 años._

 _Aquella figura femenina al ver que Alexander lo volteó a ver, sonrió ya que pensó que se había sorprendido por su apariencia, pero sorprendió al ver que a él no importó lo más mínimo su apariencia, ya que volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorandola por completo._

 _Entonces molesta se acercó al cura lo tomo por su gabardina, y le dijo._

 _-Oye no puedes tomar eso libros, ya que me pertenece - lo decía la joven algo molesta por lo que hacía Alexander._

 _Por el contrario Alexander solo la seguía ignorado, hasta que por fin había encontrado un libro perfecto para poder leerle a los niños, así que lo tomo lo guardo en gabardina, y procedió a salir de la biblioteca._

 _La Flügel al ver que Alexander en ningún momento le tomó importancia, libero una gran cantidad de su poder, para así intimidar al sacerdote, ella al ver que el se había detenido, sonrió ya que creyó que se había asustado por su poder._

 _Pero entonces observó como este se volteado para mírala, entonces vio imponente figura, y lo único que se podía ver era sus lentes, y como éste comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella._

 _Por una extraña razón la Flügel retrocedió sintió terror al ver aquella figura, y no podía creerlo, ya que ella pertenecía a una raza superiores de este planeta, estaba sintiendo miedo de un simple Imanity._

 _Cuando Alexander estuvo al frente de ella, sacó el libro que había guardado en su gabardina, se lo mostró a la Flügel, y le dijo._

 _-Voy tomar libro prestado, espero que no haya ningún problema por esto - lo decía Alexander de forma calmada._

 _La Flügel por el miedo que sentía dijo._

 _-No no no no hay ningún problema, pue pue puedes llevarte los que sea - lo decía la Flügel algo nerviosa._

 _Alexander al escuchar eso volvió a guardar el libro en su gabardina, y se dispuso a irse, pero no antes sin decir._

 _-Muchas gracias señorita - decía Alexander con un tono tranquilo._

 _La Flügel solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, entonces vió como Alexander se retiró del biblioteca, y cuando se fue, cayó de rodillas, comenzó a sudar por el pavor que había sentido hace unos momentos, se miró la mano, y vio como están estaba aún temblando._

 _Y no podía creer que un simple Imanity, le provocará este miedo, entonces supo que aquel hombre no era normal, así despertando su curiosidad, y sus ganas de saber sobre el, así que iba a esperar hasta que el volviera, y cuando lo hiciera va tratar sacar toda la información que el poseyera._

 _Con Alexander finalmente había llegado a donde estaba los niños, cuando ellos vieron que el padre Alexander había regresado sin ningún daño o algo parecido, corrieron hacia muy felices._

 _Alexander cuando vio los niños le sonrió de una forma amable y gentil, y les pregunto si había sido buenos niños, mientras el estaba ausente._

 _Todos los niños asintieron, el sacerdote al escuchar les sonrio, de inmediato sacó el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca, lo niños al ver esto se había sorprendido y también alegrado._

 _Alexander entonces sentó y vio como los niños lo había sentado a su alrededor con caras alegré ya que iba a escuchar historia, así que sin perder tiempo Alexander les comenzó leerle el contenido que estaba en libro._

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Goku por fin había llegado a Konoha, el vió que las grandes puertas que tenía la aldea se encontraba cerrada, el supuso que debía ser porque aún era noche, el tenia entre su manos a Kushina, ella aún se encuentra dormida, ya que ella aún se encontraba agotada por el desgaste de chakra._

 _Goku al ver que las puertas estaba cerrado, cerró sus ojos y busco una presencia conocida, cuando finalmente la encontró uso su teletransportación y desapareció del lugar._

 _En barrio Uchiha_

 _Las cosas no estaba yendo para el Clan Uchiha, ya que después del ataque del kyubi las cosas han ido del mal en peor para ellos, ya que se rumoró el kyubi posiblemente había controlado por un Uchiha, ya que el tenia en sus ojos el Sharingan._

_Pero eso no fue todo, dado a eso su Clan fue trasladado al rincón más alejado del aldea, y todo esto fue ordenado por el mismo Hokage, haciendo que el Clan tenga un cierto odió al Hokage, por la forma en que el Clan Uchiha está siendo tratado._

 _Fugaku Uchiha el actual líder del Clan, y la vez conocido como Fugaku Ojo Malvado (Kyōgan Fugaku)._

 _Como líder de los Uchiha, Fugaku se ha centrado en el interés del clan, Fugaku ha pasó gran parte de su tiempo centrándose lo que va suceder ahora, ya que gran parte Clan está de acuerdo de hacer el golpe de estado, pero había cierto grupo no estaba de acuerdo con eso._

 _El como líder debía pensar que era lo mejor para su Clan, pero aveces también los odiaba, y más qué todo al consejo de ancianos, ya que ellos buscaba el beneficio propio, y nos les importaba el resto del Clan, ya que fueron ellos los que había sugerido hacer el golpe de estado, cosa que fue aceptado por la gran mayoría de los Uchihas, y el sabía las consecuencia de hacer el golpe, ya que nadie ganaría nada, y solo ocasionaría más dolor y sufrimiento, no solo para su Clan si no también la aldea._

 _El otro problema era su familia, sus hijos el estaba orgulloso de sus 3 dos que tuvo con Mikoto, y la tercera que solo muy poco conoce de su existencia, la otra era su esposa, entre comillas, ya que su matrimonio fue arreglado por anciano, así privando de estar con el amor de vida, Mikoto a sido una gran ayuda, y verdadera amiga, ya que ella creía que las cosas se iba a solucionar de un momento a otro._

 _Fugaku solo sonrio al recordar ésto, ya que no cría que la solución le iba venir del cielo._

 _Fue entonces cuando vio que alguien apareció de momento a otro, el se puso en guardia, ya que cría que era una ataque enemigo, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, se había sorprendido, ya que no podía creer, ya que la posible solución de todos sus problemas había parecido de la nada, solo medio sonrio y pensó en que debía disculparse con Mikoto, luego volvió a ver aquella figura y dijo._

 _-Me da gusto de volver a verlo señor Goku - decía Fugaku con media sonrisa._

 _Efectivamente Goku había aparecido junto con Kushina, en frente de Fugaku, ya que era pocas personas que conocía en este lugar._

 _Goku después de escuchar el saludo de Fugaku, también le medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-A mi también me da gusto de volver a verte mi amigo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces Fugaku vió que Goku traía a alguien entre su brazos, y cuando vió de quién se trataba, se sorprendió y dijo._

 _-!Kushina! Que fue lo que le ocurrió, porque está desmayada y porque está con usted señor Goku - decía Fugaku algo sorprendido._

 _Entonces el Uchiha vió como el Saiyajin había cambiado su expresión a una más seria, si supo de inmediato que algo malo había sucedido, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Goku habló._

 _-Fugaku necesitamos hablar, pero antes quiero que Kushina descansé en lugar seguro - decía Goku con una expresión seria, mientras aún tenía a Kushina a cargada entre sus brazos._

 _Fugaku de inmediato asintió, así que rápidamente mando a llamar a Mikoto._

 _Mikoto es una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña, su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso._

 _Ella estaba saliendo del pasillo para dirigirse a donde estaba Fugaku, ella se estaba secado su mano con pañuelo, cuando finalmente llegó al patio en donde estaba Fugaku, ella dijo._

 _-Ocurre algo Fuga…_

 _No pudo terminar ya vio con quién estaba su marido, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, dejó caer el pañuelo con que estaba secado las manos, ya que se había sorprendido, y simplemente dijo._

 _-Señor Goku - decía Mikoto sorprendida por la presencia de Goku._

 _Goku volteó a mirar a la mujer, le sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Es bueno volver a verte Mikoto - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Pero antes que la Uchiha pudiera decir algo, vio que Goku traía a alguien entre sus brazos, cuando vió de quién se trataba, se alarmó y dijo._

 _-!KUSHINA! - exclamó Mikoto preocupada._

 _Pero antes que Mikoto se alterara más de lo que estaba, Goku le explicó que ella estaba cansada, y necesita descansar, Mikoto solo asintió, y rápidamente tomó a Kushina, y procedió a llevarla a una de las habitaciones para que descansará._

 _Cuando Goku y Fugaku quedaron a solas, el Saiyajin miró al Uchiha, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Fugaku quiero me digas que era sucediendo aquí, y quiero que me digas la verdad, ya que si me mientes me daré cuenta, y no vas a querer verme enojado - decía Goku en un tono y expresión amenazante._

 _Fugaku tragó secó, ya que sabía muy bien que Goku estaba hablando enserio, así que decidió contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en Konoha en los últimos años, Goku solo escuchaba muy atentamente lo que le decía Fugaku, podía sentir las palabras llena de molestia que provenía del Uchiha._

 _Cuando Fugaku finamente termino de contarle todo al Saiyajin, ésto dió un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Ese Hiruzen es un tonto, y yo lo cría más inteligente - decía Goku algo decepcionado._

 _Fugaku solo asintió, ya que el cría lo mismo de su líder, entonces Goku volvió hablar._

 _-Al parecer tendré que hacer unos pequeños cambios aquí - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Fugaku escucho eso, miró al Saiyajin algo curioso y pregunto._

 _-Y que cambios va hacer señor Goku - decía Fugaku curioso por la respuesta de este._

 _Goku lo miro, y luego le medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Ya lo verás mi amigo, ya lo verás - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Esta afirmación por parte del Saiyajin dejo a Fugaku algo confundido y un poco temeroso de lo que podía pasar, pero solo espera que eso cambió sea para el bien de todos._

 _Por su parte Goku supo que era el momento de llamarlo, ya que el es único que podía arreglar el desastre que Hiruzen había echó, y hacer los cambios que más le convenía, y si algunos le molestaba, pues era algo que no le importaba, ya que es el Hakai-shin, y es la entidad máximo de este universo._

 _Fugaku le pregunto a Goku que iba pasar la noche aquí, cuando Goku muy amablemente acepto, así que el Uchiha fue a preparar la habitación del Saiyajin._

 _Cuando Goku finalmente había quedado solo, de un momento a otro apareció un pergamino delante de él, Goku le pareció curioso ésto, así que lo tomó, vio que tenía el sello de Piccolo, así que supo que debía ser importante._

 _Así que no perdió el tiempo y lo abrió, y se dispuso a leerlo, cuando finalmente terminó de leerlo, sonrió de forma arrogante y dijo._

 _-!Vaya ésto interesante!, Así que van por mí, sería una lástima que sea yo el que el comience a casarlas Jajaja - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

 _Goku volvió en enrollar el pergamino, lo guardo en su gabardina, mantenía su sonrisa arrogante, ya que ahora tenía otra objetivo, el cual era enseñarle a esa bruja, que pasaba cuándo quería pasarte listo con un Hakai-shin, ya que eso sería lo último que harías._

_Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo del día hoy._

 _Esperó que este capítulo le haya gustado, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Y también quería agradecerle por seguir está historia, ya que es gracias a ustedes, es que podido continuarla._

 _Quiero saber que les a parecido está historia, así sabré cosas podré agregar en futuro._

 _Así que despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	52. Chapter 52

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 51._

 _Planeta Dance in the Vampire Bund._

 _Alucard que es uno de los agentes de la destrucción del Hakai-shin Goku, había llegado a este planeta junto a la reina vampiro Mina Teppes, su misión era apoyarla en su objetivo el cuál era qué los vampiros y humanos de este planeta pudieran vivir en paz, ella sabía que muchos ancianos no le gustaba para nada esa idea, y quería seguir viviendo como estaba._

 _Es por eso que pidió ayuda al Saiyajin, y aún que no vino en persona, el decidió mandar a uno de sus agentes de la destrucción para que la ayudará._

 _Su primera parte se objetivo ya fue realizado, el cuál consistía en que revela al mundo la existencia de los vampiros, y conseguir construir un distrito donde habitarán vampiros en paz llamado El Bund, esto lo hizo gracias a que ella pudo pago de la totalidad de la deuda nacional de uno de los tantos gobierno que hay en su mundo._

 _Ahora solo debía seguir con la segunda parte, era compra la escuela en donde estudiaba su amando Akira, ella sabía que él había perdido la memoria de quién era el verdad, así tenía que hacerlo recordar._

 _Así que en estos momento se estaba dirigiendo hacia esa lugar en lujosa limosina, a lado de ella se encontraba el Alucard, el tenia una gran sonrisa, mientras que es su mano agitaba una copa de vino._

 _Para Mina Alucard le genera cierto escalofrío, ya que aveces creía que el podía ser mucho más peligroso que sus propios enemigos._

 _Pero dejó a un lado eso pensamientos, ya que se calmó dio un suspiro, y dijo._

 _-Ya sabes lo tienes que hacer - decía Mina con mirada sería, mientras seguía mirando a Alucard._

 _Alucard solo mantenía su sonrisa, y dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino dijo._

 _-No te preocupe por eso señorita Mina, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer - decí Alucard con su característica sonrisa._

 _Mina al menos sentía un poco de alivio de que al menos Alucard iba seguir con el plan, pero había un pequeño problema, y era su apariencia, porque si el iba estar a su lado en todo tiempo, su apariencia no era la más favorable, ya que ella iba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela, una opciones era pasar a Alucard como un profesor, pero ella supo que eso era una mala idea mejor dicho pésima idea._

 _Así que miró al vampiro mayor y le dijo._

 _-Señor Alucardde inmediato el mencionado la miró, bueno como puedo decirlo - decía Mina algo nerviosa por lo que iba decir._

 _-Solo dilo eso es todo - decía Alucard con su característica sonrisa._

 _Mina sin más opción le dijo._

 _-Lo que pasa, a donde vamos va ser una preparatoria, donde la mayoría son estudiantes, así que si usted está conmigo todo el tiempo llamaría mucho la atención, y eso es algo que no queremos por el momento, ¿me hago entender? - decía Mina algo nerviosa por la respuesta de Alucard._

 _Cuando Alucard escuchó eso, se retiró la gafas que tenía puesta, miró a Mina con una mirada algo sería, la reina vampiro sintió algo nerviosa, ya que pensó que de alguna manera había instalado al agente de la destrucción._

 _Pero entonces vio como este le comenzo a sonreí, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, Alucard habló._

 _-!Ohh! Con que era eso, porque no lo había dicho antes, ya que no hay ningún problema con eso - Exclamó Alucard con una sonrisa._

 _Pero antes de que Mina le pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, vio como Alucard fue rodeado por una extraña sombra con muchos ojos, que la estaba viendo, cuando Mina vio se había alterado._

 _Entonces sorprendida vio como Alucard comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, el vampiro mayor había pasado a una de sus formas alternativas, la cual se asemeja a una niña de 12 a 14 años, tiene las tez es blanca como la nieve y fría como ésta, también es brillante y delicada como la d una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos son de un color carmesí intenso y bello, su pelo es de color negro, bastante lacio y largo llegándole por debajo de la cadera y con flequillo hacia delante, también posee una complexión pequeña y delgado, lleva una camisa de oficina negra con un chaleco blanco encima, pantalones blancos, zapatos el mismo color, tiene una corbata roja, gabardina blanca, y lleva una gorra blanca._

 _Mina había quedado impresionada por la apariencia de había tomado Alucard, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alucard en su nueva apariencia dijo._

 _-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Mina, déjeme y me presenté, mi nombre es Girlycard, y estoy a su servicio - decía la ahora llamada Girlycard, de forma respetuosa, mientras sonría._

 _Mina solo asintió, debía admitir que estaba sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que Alucard tuviera esa habilidad, ahora comprendió por Goku lo había escogido como uno de sus agentes de la destrucción, entonces le dijo._

 _-Así que tienes la habilidad de cambiar de aparecía, !vaya interesante! - pregunto Mina algo curiosa._

 _Girlycard al escuchar eso solo sonrio, y le dijo._

 _-Efectivamente señorita Mina, yo poseo varía forma alternativa, Alucard y yo somo una de las tantas formas que tenemos - decía Girlycard de forma respetuosa, mientras seguía sonriendo._

 _-¿Pero aún sí, son las mismas personas no es así? - pregunto Mina algo confundida._

 _Entonces ella vio como Girlycard, llevó uno su mano a su mentón, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta, pero afortunadamente no esperó mucho, ya que está comenzó hablar._

 _-Podía decirse que si, pero a la vez no - decía Girlycard algo pensativa._

 _-¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Mina aún más confundida._

 _-Bueno como te decía, si somos la persona para a la vez no, ya que cuando cambiamos a una de nuestras formas alternativas, no solo la apariencia cambia, si no también nuestros pensamientos y personalidad, solo nuestros objetivos sigue siendo los mismos, no importa el método que tomemos, lo importante es cumplir con nuestros objetivos - decía Girlycard con una sonrisa._

 _Mina al escuchar tragó algo en seco, porque si era verdad lo que dijo Girlycard, esto podía ser mucho más complicado de lo que estaba, ya que ella al menos sabía cómo se comportan Alucard, pero no sabe cómo sería Girlycard, si es más sádica o más calmada que el mismo Alucard, y sabía que tarde que temprano lo iba descubrí, aún si quería hacerle una pregunta._

 _-Ya veo pero dime, ¿Tú también le eres leal al señor Goku? - pregunto Mina algo curioso por la respuesta de Girlycard._

 _De inmediato vio como la vampiresa la miró con una expresión seria, Mina creyó que no debió preguntarle eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Girlycard habló._

 _-Claro que soy leal, mi querido señor Goku, todo nosotros le somos leales, yo nunca lo voy a traicionar, ya qué yo quiero volver a probar, su tan exquisita sangre, de tan sólo recordar ese sabor, no puedo evitar ponerme así, como envidio a la señorita Integra, ya que pudo probar a mi querido señor Goku - decía Girlycard algo excitada._

 _Mina solo podía ver cómo Girlycard, comenzaba a frotarse su piernas una sobre otra, solo eso también de cómo comenzó acariciarse así misma con sus propias manos, Mina de inmediato supo a que se refería cuando Girlycard, dijo que cada forma alternativa tenía pensamientos y personalidad diferentes, solo esperaba que eso le causará más problemas de los que tenía._

 _Dejó aún lado eso pensamientos, ya que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, lo bueno era que el problema que tenía anteriormente ya se había solucionado, ya que con esta apariencia, Alucard o mejor dicho Girlycard, no llamaría la atención, hasta que el momento sea el adecuado._

 _Así ambas se dirigieron a la academia, así esperando continúa con lo que se había planeado, Mina solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera._

 _Planeta Del Gran Kaio-Sama_

 _La actúa Gran Kaio-Sama se encontraba revisando unos documentos, al lado de ella estaba su asistente Tapion._

 _Coroni junto con Tapion habían estado revisando y recibiendo informe, de los respectivos Kaio-Sama de los diferentes sectores del universo, y como era de esperar, mucho de esos sectores no estaba en muy en buenas condiciones, así que Coroni como la Gran Kaio-Sama que era actualmente, debía comenzar a resolver esto problema, antes de enviarle los reportes al namekiano, y de paso este también se lo envié a Goku._

 _Ya que ella creía que muchos de esos Planetas que alberga vida, aún se podía salvar, solo había que tener un poco de paciencia, afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de tanto Goku como Piccolo, y gracias a esto ella podía hacer buen trabajo sin tanta presión._

 _Fue entonces cuando ambos vieron como al frente de ellos apareció un pergamino, Tapion al ver esto de inmediato se puso en guardia, y si cualquier cosa sucediera, por su parte Coroni reconoció el sello que llevaba aquél pergamino, así rápidamente detuvo a su asistente, y le dijo._

 _-Espera Tapion, es un mensaje del señor Yamamoto - decía Coroni, mientras detenía a su asistente._

 _Tapion de inmediato se calmó, así que tomó el pergamino y se lo entrego, la bella Kaio, y le dijo._

 _-Aquí tiene Gran Kaio-Sama - decía Tapion de forma respetuosa, mientras le entregaba el pergamino a Coroni._

 _Coroni tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y comenzo a léelo, Tapion solo esperaba pacientemente a que la Gran Kaio-Sama terminará de leer dicho pergamino._

 _Y después de unos minutos de está leyendo dicho pergamino, la bella Kaio finamente había terminado, de inmediato envolvió el pergamino, se lo entrego a Tapion, y le dijo._

 _-Tapion por favor llamar al señor Hermes, y dile que le llevé este mensaje al señor Piccolo, y dile que es de inmediato - decí Coroni con una expresión seria y autoritaria._

 _Tapion solo obedeció sin decir nada tomó el pergamino, y rápidamente se dispuso llamar al mensajero de los dioses, así qué rápidamente salió de habitación, dejando a la bella Kaio sola._

 _Coroni cuando finalmente había quedado sola, pasó una de sus manos por su hermoso cabello, y dando un suspiro dijo._

 _-!Ohhh maldición! Lo que nos faltaba, que ella también estén en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón - exclamó Coroni algo preocupada por la situación._

 _Pero ella en ésto momento no podía hacer nada, ya que debía esperar a que su superior leyera dicho informe, así saber cuáles van ser su órdenes._

 _Así que sin más opción regreso a sus deberes como Gran Kaio-Sama, ya que muy pronto iba llegar los primeros guerreros del más allá, para poder entrenar en este lugar, y su deber era recibirlos, y supervisar su entrenamientos, solo esperaba que las cosas terminara bien._

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Finalmente estaba amaneciendo, Kushina que se encontraba durmiendo en de las tantas habitaciones del barrio Uchiha, finamente estaba despertando._

 _Cuando despertó rápidamente se levantó, y comenzó a mirar al su alrededor, ya que ella aún estaba nerviosa por lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior._

 _Entonces recordó lo que sucedió cuando ella finamente había perdido esperanza de ser salvada, y se había resignado a un vida llena de dolor y tristeza, alguien que no esperaba la había salvado._

 _Entonces ella observó que a su lado estaba su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha, vio que se encontraba dormida en una silla, así que dispuso a levantarla._

 _Con suave movimiento se dispuso a levantarla, Mikoto al sentir que alguien la estaba tocando, poco a poco comenzó a despertar, y cuando vió de que quien se trataba dijo._

 _-!Kushina ya te encuentras bien! - Exclamó Mikoto algo preocupada por su amiga._

 _Kushina solo asintió, entonces ella de inmediato dijo._

 _-!Y Naruto, donde está se encuentra bien! - exclamó Kushina algo preocupada por su hijo._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por el, Itachi junto con Izumi, lo está cuidando con Sasuke - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa._

_Kushina al escuchar se alivió, ya que a Naruto le gustaba estar con su amigo Sasuke, además que veía como un hermano mayor, y al saber que el lo estaba cuidando, no debía porque preocupase._

 _Mikoto al ver que su amiga ya se había calmado un poco, decidió preguntarle que sucedió anoche, ya que Goku en ningún momento quiso decir nada, Kushina sin más opción lo contó lo que sucedió, de como ella fue emboscada, y como había sido capturada, por unos Anbus, y de no haber sido por Goku, quién sabría qué cosas le estuvieran haciendo en estos momento, la Uzumaki al recordar eso experiencia, no podía evitar sentirse triste y angustiada._

 _Por su lado Mikoto cuando escucho la historia de su amiga, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y furiosa, y por su mente la imagen de alguien, ya que tanto ella como Fugaku sabía de lo que esa persona era capaz de hacer, por obtener poder._

 _Kushina que aún seguía con el semblante triste, de inmediato recordó que se le había olvidado a alguien importante, así que de inmediato dijo._

 _-Y donde está el señor Goku - decía Kushina preguntado por el Saiyajin._

 _Mikoto al escuchar eso le sonrió, y le dijo._

 _-El señor Goku en ésto momento, se debe estar dirigiendo a la oficina del Hokage, ya que el dijo que debía aclarar una cosas con él - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando Kushina escuchó eso, abrió sus ojos de la impresión, y dijo._

 _-!Queeeee! - exclamó Kushina impresionada por la noticia._

 _De inmediato Kushina se puso su actuando que la acredita como una Jounin de Konoha, y rápidamente salió del lugar ya que debía dirigirse de inmediato para la oficina del Hokage, ya que creía que algo malo iba a suceder._

 _Por Mikoto no trató de detener, solo dejó que se fuera, ya que creía que ella debía estar hay también, así que sin más opción se dirigió a lo cocina, ya que les iba a preparar el desayuno a sus hijos, junto con el pequeño Naruto._

 _Mientras tanto Goku se dirigía al torre Hokage, el cambiaba de una forma elegante y tranquila, con sus manos en su espalda, así como lo hacía el señor Bills._

 _Atrás de él iba Fugaku, el se mantenía callado, ya que algo le decía que el Saiyajin no era la misma persona que había conocido anteriormente, ya que ahora el emanaba una aura mucho más intimidante._

 _Goku seguía su camino sin prestarle atención a nada o nadie, el podía sentir las miradas que les hacía, pero no les presto atención, ya que era insignificantes._

 _Después unos minutos, finalmente había llegado a la oficina, Goku siguió su camino seguido por Fugaku._

 _En la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba Hiruzen revisando varios documentos, el los últimos años a tenido varios problemas, y buscado la mejor forma de arreglarlos, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, para su desgracia la terminaba empeorando, el no quería esto, pero sentía que le estaba fallando a su sensei._

 _Y lo peor es que actualmente una situación muy crítica, ya que la relaciones entre el Clan Uchiha y Konoha cada vez estaba más tensas, y es cuestión de tiempo, para que ellos hiciera algo._

 _Hiruzen sabía que está situación no la había llevado de la mejor manera, de tratar de remediar la cosas y llegar a un acuerdo, el solo ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo, así empeorando las cosas._

 _Y lo peor era que tenía a Danzo encima de él, aconsejando de acabará con ellos de una vez por todas, y así le libraría de muchos problemas, y pueda que el tenga razón._

 _El dejó aún lado esos pensamientos, ya que escucho alguien tocó la puerta, así que dijo._

 _-Adelante - decía Hiruzen de forma sería._

 _De inmediato la puerta de abrió, así entrado Fugaku Uchiha, cuando Hiruzen vio que actual líder del Clan Uchiha había entrado a su oficina, pensó que este día no podía ser peor, así que solo dijo._

 _-Buenos días Fugaku en qué te pue…._

 _Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vio que detrás de Fugaku entro una persona que nunca creía que iba volver a ver, y ésto si era lo peor que si le podía pasar en estos momento, ya que no sabía a qué venía, así lo único que pudo decir fue._

 _-Seseseseñor Goku - decía Hiruzen con expresión nerviosa._

 _Por su lado Fugaku solo le dio paso para que entrara el Saiyajin, Goku entró a lo oficina de Hiruzen de forma tranquila y educada, se acercó se puso al lado de Hiruzen, y de inmediato lo miró con una mirada sería._

 _Hiruzen al ver esa mirada, de inmediato de levantó de su asiento y se lo cedió al Saiyajin, Goku al ver que Hiruzen le cedió su asintió, de inmediato se sentó, cruzó sus brazos, luego miró a Hiruzen, y le dijo._

 _-Tiempo si verte Hiruzen - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Hiruzen solo tragó en seco, ya que podía sentir un aura muy intimidante que provenía de Goku, entonces como pudo le dijo._

 _-Igualmente me da gusto de verlo señor Goku - decía Hiruzen con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Por su lado Fugaku permaneció en silencio, ya que el sabía que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio, solo hablaría cuando se lo pidan, así solo siguió observado que es lo que iba suceder._

 _Hiruzen no sabía porque Goku estaba aquí, y lo peor es que venía con Fugaku, no sabía que le habría dicho al Saiyajin, pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando, escucho como Goku había comenzado hablar._

 _-Hiruzen necesito que hagas algo - decía Goku de forma autoritaria._

 _Hiruzen al escuchar eso, se puso más nervioso, ya que no sabía que le iba pedir Goku, y lo peor era que no podía negarse, ya que si lo hacía, nada bueno saldría, así que tragando secó dijo._

 _-Y que desea que haga por usted señor Goku - decía Hiruzen de forma respetuosa, pero muy nervioso._

 _-Quiero que mandes a llamar a todo el conejo - decía Goku de forma sería y autoritaria._

 _-Y porque quiere que haga eso señor Goku - decía Hiruzen algo curioso._

 _Entonces vió como Goku lo estaba viendo con una expresión molesta, y antes que dijera algo, el hablo._

 _-Y tú solo hazlo lo que te dije, y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber - decía Goku con una expresión molesta._

 _Hiruzen solo asintió algo temeroso, y de inmediato salió de oficina a mandar a todo el conejo, no sabía porque había pedido eso, pero algo le decía que nada bueno puede salir de esto._

 _Por su parte Goku cambio su expresión seria por una media sonrisa, ya que era el momento de hacer los cambios que tenía pensado hacer en este lugar, pero eso no lo iba hacer él, ya que el tenia la persona indicada para dicho trabajo._

 _Por su lado el líder del Clan Uchiha, estaba algo nervioso, ya que no sabía que iba suceder, una vez que todos estén reunidos, pero algo le decía más de uno se iba llevar una sorpresa desagradable, y nadie sabía que podía pase, y solo esperaba que todo terminara sin ningún problema._

 _Fin Del capítulo._

 _Buenos mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	53. Chapter 53

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 52_

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Después de Goku le ordenó a Hiruzen mandar a llamar a todos los miembros del consejo, este se quedó esperando pacientemente, a su lado estaba Fugaku, el solo miraba al Saiyajin._

 _El líder del Clan Uchiha, solo permanecia en silencio, por alguna extraña razón no quería molestar al Saiyajin con sus preguntas, ya que algo le decía que no sería buena idea._

 _Pero no pudo seguir con aquellos pensamientos, ya que vio como alguien había entrado a la oficina del Hokage bruscamente, entonces ambos hombres miraron de quién se trataba, y cuando observaron quién había sido la persona que había entrado, de inmediato Goku medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Me alegro saber que te encuentres mejor Kushina - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Kushina, la Uzumaki al enterarse de que Goku se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage, no dudó en ir de inmediato, la mujer estaba algo agitada, ya que había corrido del complejo Uchiha hasta la torre Hokage, sin detenerse, es por eso que estaba así._

 _La mujer trató de recuperar el aliento, se calmó, miró al Saiyajin, pero antes de que pudiera decir, vio levantando su palma para evitar que hablara, entonces vio como Goku dirigió su mirada a Fugaku, y este le dijo._

 _-Fugaku por favor nos podías dejar a solas - decía Goku de forma sencilla._

 _Fugaku solo hizo una reverencia, y le dijo._

 _-Como usted diga señor Goku - lo decía Fugaku de forma respetuosa._

 _De inmediato el Uchiha salió de habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, escucho como Goku le volvió hablar._

 _-Y por cierto Fugaku dile a todos que no quiero se molestado, y apenas de que termine de hablar con Kushina, ambos nos dirigiremos, al salón entendido - decía Goku de forma sería._

 _Fugaku solo asintió, y así saliendo de inmediato de la oficina, dejando a Goku y Kushina solos._

 _La Uzumaki al ver que había quedado a solas con el Saiyajin, se puso algo nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vió como Goku se había levantado se su asiento, y se dirigió hacia ella._

 _Cuando Kushina lo tuvo en frente, pudo las grandes diferencias de que el tenia con Minato._

 _Ya que su difunto esposo, tenía una apariencia más delicada y un poco afeminado, en cambio Goku era todo lo contrario, ya que el tenia una apariencia mucho más masculina además de que el era un poco más alto, ambos era atractivos en distintas formas._

 _Pero de inmediato fue sacado de aquellos pensamientos, ya que pudo sentir la suave mano del Saiyajin en su rostro, esto la tomó por sorpresa, y de inmediato miró a Goku, y vio como este tenía una rostro preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó como este comenzo hablar._

 _-No sabes lo preocupado que estuve al enterarme, que algo malo te iba a suceder, es por eso que de inmediato a tú rescaté, ya que como te había prometido, yo te protegería de todo peligro, tanto a ti como tú hijo - lo decía Goku con un tono preocupado, mientras aún tenía mano en rostro de Kushina._

 _Cuando Kushina escuchó se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar tener un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y único pudo decir fue._

 _-Señor Goku yo…_

 _Pero no pudo decir nada ya que Goku había llevado su dedo índice, a los labios de la Uzumaki, para sí que evitar que siguiera hablando, está acción por parte del Saiyajin había tomado por sorpresa a la Uzumaki, y escucho como este le hablo._

 _-No tienes que decir nada Kushina, sabes que tú puedas contar conmigo, para lo que necesites, ya que siempre estaré disponible para ti - decía Goku con una sonrisa gentil, mientras aún tenía su dedo índice en los labios de Kushina._

 _Entonces la Uzumaki sintió como el Saiyajin había retirado su dedo índice de sus labios, y de inmediato lo miró, y vio como este le estaba sonriendo de forma calidad y gentil._

 _Kushina solo dio una pequeño asentamiento con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, entonces sintió como el Saiyajin había puesto sus manos en sus hombros, de inmediato lo miró, aún tenía esa sonrisa gentil y calidad, y luego este le hablo._

 _-Se que quieres preguntar muchas cosas, y con gusto las voy contestar, pero ahora no es momento, ya que nos deben estar esperando en esto momento - decía Goku con una sonrisa gentil._

 _Kushina al mirar a Goku solo asintió sin decir nada, así los dos procedieron a dirigirse a sala del consejo, ya que Goku pudo sentir que ya lo estaba esperando, así que no decidió perde tiempo, ya que quería terminar con esto una vez por todas._

 _Por su lado Kushina que estaba detrás de Goku, tenía un mar de emociones, ya que al parecer Goku estaba comenzando a despertar sentimientos que ella no creía que nunca iba a volver a tener, entonces la Uzumaki decidió mirar la espalda del Saiyajin, y vio lo grande ancha que era, al sólo verla sentía protegida ahora entendía porque su amiga se sentía atraída por el._

 _Planeta Hellsing._

 _Integra Hellsing estaba viendo uno informes, ella los estaba analizando muy detalladamente, a su lado estaba la actual arma de organización, y la protectora de la líder de la organización Hellsing, Seras Victoria._

 _La vampiresa solo observaba callada lo que su líder hacía, ella tenía la misión de proteger a Integra a toda costa, ya que está misión fue encomendada por el mismo Hakai-shin Son Goku, Seras en estos días había notado algo raro que le estaba ocurriendo a su maestra._

 _Integra se había dado cuenta de que Seras la estaba viendo de forma muy seria, así puso los documentos que estaba leyendo en su escritorio, miró a la vampiresa y dijo._

 _-Ocurre algo Seras, no mes dejado de ver así, durante estos días - decía Integra de forma sería._

 _Seras al ver que Integra se había dado cuenta, que la estado observando, se pudo algo nerviosa, y lo único que pudo decir fue._

 _-Hahaha para nada señorita Integra, debe estar imaginado cosas - decía Seras mientras reía nerviosamente._

 _Integra sabía que Seras le estaba mintiendo, así que una expresión mucho más molesta, dijo._

 _-Seras no juegues conmigo, así que dilo una maldita ves, que es lo que tanto me miras - decía Integra con una expresión molesta, y la vez autoritaria._

 _Seras al ver esa expresión de su señora, no pudo evitar sentirse asustada, así que sin más opción habló._

 _-Bue bue bue bueno señorita Integra, lo que sucede es que últimamente la notado algo diferente - decía Seras claramente nerviosa._

 _-¿A que te refieres con diferente? - pregunto algo confundida Integra._

 _Seras algo nerviosa llevo su mano a su mejilla, y con su dedo comenzó a rascarse, y de inmediato habló._

 _-Verá señorita Integra, usted últimamente a estado algo pálida, además con mucha frecuencia a estado vomitando, y también de le ve algo mareada, me preguntaba si usted por casualidad no estará em…_

 _No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Integra, ya que está había extendido su mano, así callando a la vampiresa, y le dijo._

 _-No lo digas - decía Integra de forma sería._

 _Integra aún que no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir Seras, sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir, y aún que no lo quisiera admitir, ella más que nadie sabía que era verdad, así miró a la vampiresa, y noto como está estaba esperando una respuesta, así que sin más opción dijo._

 _-Así es Seras, es lo que tú crees - decía Integra con su expansión sería._

 _Integra al enterarse que iba ser madre, no pudo evitar sentir un mar de emociones, ya que no ella no sabía cómo actuar en esta situaciones, lo primero que optó fue dejar de fumar y beber, ya que sabía que esas cosas podía poner en riego al bebé que llevaba dentro._

 _Por su parte Seras al momento de escuchar lo que había dicho Integra, abrió sus ojos de impresión, aunque ella tenía sus sospechas, atún no estaba segura, pero al momento de confirma esa duda, no pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendida, además de que ella pensaba que la señorita Integra, no era material para ser madre dado a su carácter, pero aveces el destino tiene preparado algo, y esta era una de ellas, ya que Integra Hellsing llevaba en su vientre, el hijo del Hakai-shin de este universo._

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _En la sala del consejo de Konoha, estaba los distintos líderes de clanes, también el líder de cuerpo de Jounin de la aldea, también el jefe de la policía militar el cuál era Fugaku Uchiha, pero además también estaba los diferentes líderes civiles, al frente de ellos estaba su líder, junto a sus consejeros._

 _Todos se estaba preguntando, porque el Hokage los mando a llamar a todos de rapidez, a muchos no le gustó eso, en especial a los concejales civiles, por su lado los líderes de clanes, estaba calmado, ya que ellos sabía, que su líder los solicitó de rapidez, es por algo._

 _Hiruzen al ver que Goku no había llegado todavía, decidió preguntarle al líder del Clan Uchiha, que es lo que estaba demorando._

 _-Fugaku porque el no llegado todavía - decía Hiruzen con una expresión seria._

 _Fugaku que se encontraba calmado y tranquilo, decidió mirar a Hiruzen, y con expansión tranquila dijo._

 _-El dijo que ya vendría, así qué no sé preocupe - decía Fugaku con una expresión tranquila._

 _Hiruzen solo tuvo que aceptar, ya que sería mala idea, hacer enojar al Saiyajin._

 _Todos los líderes de clanes, notaron la actitud que tenía Hiruzen y Fugaku, esto le llamo mucho la atención._

 _Danzo que se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió permanecer en silencio, y espera como se desarrolla las cosas, además de que aún estaba esperando que sus hombres haya atrapado Kushina Uzumaki, ya que sería muy importante para sus planes futuros._

 _Y como era de esperarse los que estaba molesto era la gran mayoría del líderes civiles, ya que ello no se había percatado del ambiente, pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir o reprochar algo, todos vieron que las puertas del salón de abrieron, y así todos notaron como alguien había entrado._

 _Cuando vieron de quién se trataba, la mayoría de jefe de clanes se sorprendieron junto a consejeros, Koharu y Homura, ya que no creía que lo iba a volver ver, esto hizo todos ellos se pusiera nerviosos._

 _Por su parte Danzo junto a los líderes civiles no podía recordar a Goku, pero algo le decía al viejo Alcón de guerra que esa persona es peligrosa._

 _El seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando notó la persona que venían atrás de él, notó podía evitar sorpederse además de no poder creerlo, ya que el creía que ella en ésto momento debía estar encerrada, en las instalaciones de raíz, pero hay estaba junto aquél sujeto, pero eso no fue lo único que notó, ya que vio como el Saiyajin le había medio sonreído, con algo de malicia, algo le decía que el fue principal responsable de que sus plan fracasará, pero debía mantener las apariencias, ya que eso sería muy sospechoso._

 _Goku después de entrenar a salón y mira a Danzo con una media sonrisa, siguió su camino muy despacio y elegantemente, todos se vía esa caminar, que notaba confianza poder y sobretodo terror._

 _Atrás del Saiyajin venía una Kushina algo silenciosa y tranquila, ya qué sabía que contaba con la protección de Goku, pero eso no pudo evitar que le dirigiera una mirada de odió y rencor, al viejo vendado, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que el era el responsable de casi secuestro, Danzo había notado esa mirada pero no le prestó importancia, pero no fue el único que la notó, ya que tanto Fugaku como Hiruzen lo había notado, el líder del Clan Uchiha sabía perfectamente porque la Uzumaki lo estaba viendo de esa forma, y era compresible, y por su parte Hiruzen de inmediato supo de que Danzo había echo algo para que Kushina lo viera de esa manera._

 _Goku siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Hiruzen, está al verlo de inmediato se quitó de asiento y se lo cedió a Goku, así esté se sentó de inmediato, por su parte Kushina se puso al lado de Fugaku, el líder Clan Uchiha solo la miró y dió un pequeño asentamiento._

 _Goku después haberse sentado, de inmediato puso sus codos en la mesa entrelazó sus manos, miró todo al su alrededor y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Antes de comenzar, nadie habla sin que yo se lo pida ya que si lo ha…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar, ya que uno de los concejales civiles, había quedado molesto por tal declaración, así que enojado dijo._

 _-COMO TU ATRAVÉS A DARNOS ÓRDENES, NO SABÉS QUIENES SO…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que su cabeza había explotado, la gran mayoría de concejales civiles había quedado aterrados por tal escena, entonces todos vieron que Goku tenía su dedo apuntado en dirección del concejal muerto._

 _Los líderes de clanes sabía que ésto a suceder, ya que desde el momento en que aquel había interrumpido a Goku, ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, por su parte Danzo estaba sorprendido por tan proeza, ya que ningún momento había visto en que momento el Saiyajin había atacado al concejal._

 _Goku que aún tenía dedo extendido, miró al resto de personas en salón, y con una expresión intimidante dijo._

 _-Hay alguien que me quiera interrupir de nuevo - decía Goku con una expresión intimidante._

 _Al ver que nadie dijo nada, entonces decidió cruzar sus brazos, y con su expresión seria habló._

 _-Como les decía, nadie hablé sin que yo se lo permita, ya que voy un anuncio especial, después de eso si tiene una pregunta, alcé su mano para hacer una pregunta, y con gusto será contestada, espero haya quedado muy entretenido - decía Goku de forma sería._

 _Todos los presentes asintiero, Goku al ver esto sonrió y dijo._

 _-Si ya todo claro, entonces comencemos - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Así todos estaba a la espectativa, ya que no sabía que anunció iba a dar Goku, muchos no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupados, ya que no sabía si esto iba ser beneficioso o perjudicial para ellos, por su parte Hiruzen solo rogaba que todo saliera perfectamente y sin ningún problema, en cambio Danzo pensaba que le podía sacar provecho a ésto para sí ganar mucho más poder._

 _Pero lo que el no sabía era que eso lo último que podía ser lo último que haría en su vida, ya que el no sabe lo peligroso que es hacer enojar al dios de la destrucción._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos disculpen si el capítulo es algo corto, la verdad últimamente no tenido tiempo de escribir, no vaya a creé que las voy a dejar, no se preocupe ya que a mí no me gusta mis trabajos a tirado, así en ésto días voy seguir actualizado mis demás historia._

 _Así que comenté cómo les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	54. Chapter 54

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 53._

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Goku al ver que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, y de que nadie iba a decir o hacer algo, sin que el lo diga, finalmente decidió hablar._

 _-Muy buenas a todos, el motivo de porque todos están aquí, es porque voy dar unos anuncio, ya que haré unos cambios, con respecto al futuro de esta aldeaGoku hizo una pausa, para haber si alguien lo interrupiera, y al ver que eso no sucedió siguió hablando, eso cambió a muchos no les gustará, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, espero que haya quedado claro - decía Goku con una expresión seria y autoritaria, mientras veía a todos._

 _Cuando Goku había terminado de hablar, decidió ver la expresiones que tenía los presentes, podía ver que unos tenía una expresión de asombro, otro de sorpresa, y también unos se mantenía calmados, uno de ellos era Fugaku y Danzo._

 _Por su parte Kushina se mantenía en calma, porque ella sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Goku._

 _Hiruzen estaba sorprendido y a la vez nervioso, de lo que había dicho Goku, ya que no sabía que cambios iba ser el Saiyajin._

 _Goku se había percatado de ésto, así que miró al Kage, Hiruzen se había dado cuenta de que Goku lo estaba viendo, ésto que hizo que pusiera algo nervioso, pero entonces oyó como Goku le comenzó hablar._

 _-Tienes algo que decirme Hiruzen - lo decía Goku de forma sería._

 _Cuando escucho eso, Hiruzen de inmediato de habló._

 _-Tengo la autorización para hablar señor GokuGoku solo asintió en confirmación, así qué el Kage siguió hablando, a que se está refiriendo, que hará unos cambios a está aldea - decía Hiruzen claramente nervioso._

 _-Ya lo escuchaste Hiruzen, a igual que todos, haré para el bien de esta aldea, ya que notado que tú no has tomado últimamente muy buenas decisiones, mi estimado Hiruzen - decía Goku de forma sería, mientras veía al mencionado._

 _Muchos que estaba dentro del salón, estaba de acuerdo con Goku, ya que Hiruzen en los últimos años, no tomado muy buenas decisiones, ellos sabía que él viejo Kage no era una mala persona, pero era un pésimo líder, al que se refería en cierta cosas._

 _Hiruzen por su parte al escuchar eso, no dijo y tampoco hizo nada, ya que el fondo sabía que Goku tiene razón, ya que no supo manejar ciertos asuntos, haciendo que se le salga de las manos, complicado más las cosas._

 _Por su parte Danzo solo permanecia en silencio, ya que pensaba sácale provecho está situación, y ya tenía la forma de como hacerlo, solo debía esperar hasta el momento sea el adecuado._

 _Fugaku solo quería saber, que era los cambios que iba ser el Saiyajin, ya que quería saber sí eso le convendría a su clan, ya que es lo único que le importaba._

 _Por su parte los otros líderes de clanes a igual que Fugaku, quería saber que era los cambios que el iba ser Goku, en cambio la mayoría de los civiles quería saber si le podía sacar provecho a ésto._

 _Goku decidió mirar a todos los presentes, para saber si alguien tenía una pregunta, al momento vio que nadie había levantado la mano para hacer una pregunta, pero al ver que nadie la había levantado, entonces continuó._

 _-Es por eso que decidió traer a alguien, para qué, arreglé lo desastre que Hiruzen no sabido manejar, no se preocupe la persona que va estar al cargo, es alguien se suma confianza, además de que es alguien sumamente preparado - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Goku pudo ver las miradas de molestia y enojó de algunos, el no podía culparlos, ya que si alguien de afuera viniera a tú hogar, a poner condiciones el también se molestará, pero como el había mencionado, eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, pero entonces vio que alguien había alzado su brazo, Goku noto que está persona era Homura, uno de los concejeros de Hiruzen, Goku le extendió su mano y le permitió que hablará, en concejero al ver eso agradeció y comenzó hablar._

 _-Verá señor Goku, muchos de nosotros estamos muy agradecido, de que alguien tan importante como es usted, esté interesado en bienestar de la aldea, y discúlpeme por lo que lo había a decir, pero habló por la mayoría, de que no estamos de acuerdo de que alguien que sea ajeno a Konoha, venga a dirigirnos, incluso si alguien recomendado por usted - decía Homura con vos sería y respetuosa._

 _Muchos estaba descuerdo con la palabra de Homura, Goku vio ésto y sonrió por ésto, haciendo que muchos se tensara, ya que creía que esa sonrisa era de molestia, Goku solo seguía sonriendo, entonces vio a Homura y le dijo._

 _-Tienes mucha razón Homura, pero no tienes que preocuparte, a igual que él resto, ya que la persona que escogí es alguien que todos ustedes conocen muy bien, y estoy mas que seguro que van quedar muy satisfecho con mi elección - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Todos había quedado confundido por esas declaraciones por parte de Goku, ya que no sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo el Saiyajin, ya que la únicas personas que se le venía a la mente a todos era Jiraiya, y la mayoría creía que no sería la opción más adecuada, más que nada por su comportamiento, así Koharu otra de lo concejeros de Hiruzen alzo su mano para poder hablar, ya que ella quería saber dma quien se refiera el Saiyajin, Goku notó que la anciana había levantado su mano, así que le permitió hablar._

 _-Muchas gracias, por permitirme hablar señor Goku, a mi a igual que a todos, me gustaría saber quién es ese persona de la que está hablando - decía Koharu con voz respetuosa hacía Goku._

 _Goku solo le sonrió no solo a ella, si no también a todos los presentes, y sin quitar su sonrisa dijo._

 _-Por supuesto, ya que ahora mismo lo iba traer ante ustedes, para que lo vieran - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos escucharon como Goku había mencionado el nombre de alguien._

 _-Reifa aparece - decía Goku de forma tranquila._

 _Y al momento en que Goku término de hablar, en la mitad del salón, apareció una brillante luz cargadora, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos, y cuando la luz comenzaba a desaparecer, todos comenzaron abrir sus ojos poco a poco, entonces todos vieron la hermosa Ten-shin, ella tenía una expresión serena y tranquila._

 _Reifa agitó su cabello, y con una expresión tranquila dijo._

 _-Si señor Goku, en que puedo servirle - decía Reifa de forma tranquila._

 _Los jefes de clanes junto con Koharu junto con Homura y Hiruzen recordaron quiene era aquella mujer, por su parte Danzo la mirada algo curioso, ya que le parecía algo interesante, así que siguió observado para saber cómo sacaba provecho de ésto._

 _Goku miró a su asistente, y con una expresión seria le dijo._

 _-Reifa necesito que lo traigas de inmediato, ya que es el momento de que cumpla su trabajo como uno de mis agentes de la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Reifa de inmediato hizo una reverencia y dijo._

 _-Como usted deseé mi señor Goku - decía Reifa de forma respetuosa, mientras terminaba de hacer su reservación._

 _Todos al escuchar el término de agente de la destrucción, quedaron confundidos y pero aún si tenía curiosidad, pero de inmediato fueron sacados de sus pensamientos, ya que todos vieron como la asistente de Goku, con su báculo había dado un pequeño golpe al piso, así vieron como se había formado un círculo mágico, de este una persona poco a poco estaba saliendo de ella._

 _Todos vieron a un hombre de cabello grisáceo, sus son ojos rojizos y además de tener tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla, era sumamente alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante, tenía vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y un protector de Konoha, que además de cubrir la frente, le cubría los lados del rostro, unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras. También destacaba por llevar una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor del cuello._

 _Cuando todos vieron de quién se trataba, había quedado sin palabras, ya que delante de ellos estaba el hombre responsable de revolucionar el sistema ninja, ya que el creo varias organizaciones, tales como la creación de la Academia Ninja, los ANBU, los exámenes Chūnin, y la Policía Militar de Konoha dada al Clan Uchiha como un signo de confianza._

 _Goku al ver los rostros sorprendido que tenía todo, no pudo evitar medio sonreí, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Me imagino que ya sabrán quién es esta persona, pero para los que no lo sepan quién en el, déjeme y se los presento su nombre es Tobirama Senju o también conocido como el Nidaime Hokage, además de ser también uno de mis agentes de la destrucción - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando Goku término de presenta a Tobirama, está de inmediato miró a los presentes con sus características mirada severa y sería, todos no salió de su asombro, pero los que más estaba sorprendidos era Hiruzen junto Koharu, Homura y finalmente Danzo, ya que delante de ellos estaba su antiguo maestro y capitán de equipo._

 _Tobirama solo los veía no pudo evitar recordar a todo equipo, y vió que todos ellos solo faltaba Kagami Uchiha, y Torifu Akimichi._

 _Tobirama lo seguía viendo con su mirada severa, y luego centro su vista en Danzo, ente al ver que Tobirama lo estaba viendo con sería y severa, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío por su cuerpo, y luego vio como Nidaime centro su atención al Saiyajin._

 _Tobirama se acercó a Goku, y de inmediato se arrodilló en señal de respeto, y con voz igual de respetuosa habló._

 _-Mi señor Goku, me de mucho gusto de volver a verlo, esperó que se encuentre muy bien - decía Tobirama mientras seguía arrodillado._

 _Goku solo le dijo._

 _-A mi también me da gusto de verte Tobirama, y si me encuentro estupendamente, y dime cómo a sido tú entrenamiento con Coroni - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Estupendamente señor Goku, la señorita Coroni después de tomar su cargo como la nueva la Gran Kaio-Sama y además de enterarse que me convertí en su agente de la destrucción, triplicó mi entrenamiento, ya que menciono que debía ser más fuerte para no dejar su nombre en ridículo - decía Tobirama de forma respetuosa._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Pero déjeme decirte que hizo un buen trabajo, ya qué obtuviste muy buenos resultados, ya que en estos momento tiene un excelente nivel, incluso podía decir que tienes un nivel continental o incluso un poco más - Exclamó Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Me alegro escuchar que esté satisfecho con los resultados de mi entrenamiento - decía Tobirama de forma respetuosa._

 _Nota._

 _Antes de que diga que Tobirama es más fuerte de lo normal, si recuerda bien el junto a Hashirama estaba entrando por mucho tiempo con Coroni cuando ella era una Kaio-Sama, es por eso que muchos más fuerte de lo que era en la historia original, y otro dato para los que no sabía en mundo de Dragon Ball, alguien que tenga un poder de 10000 puede destruir un planeta, todo eso está explicado en la Dainseshu._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Muchos aún estaba impresionado por la presencia del Nidaime, ya que no podía creer que el estuviera vivo, por su parte Goku miró al su agente de la destrucción, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Y cambiado de tema Tobirama, me imagino que ya sabrás porque te llamé a este lugar - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Tobirama de inmediato se levantó miró al Saiyajin, y con un asentamiento dijo._

 _-Así es señor, no tiene que preocuparse yo me haré cargo de ahora - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Goku solo dió un asentamiento y le dijo._

 _-Entonces procede de inmediato - decía Goku de forma autoritaria._

 _Tobirama sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y encaró a los presentes, más de uno estaba nervioso de lo que haría el Nidaime, pero uno de los más nervioso era Fugaku, ya que ésto era que cambiaba totalmente las cosas, ya que el no sabía que decisión iba tomar Tobirama con respecto a su Clan, ya que es muy sabido por todos que el Nidaime no tenía mucho aprecio a los Uchihas, por su lado Danzo estaba calmado, ya que el cría que el Nidaime estaría de acuerdo con su forma de actuar._

 _Tobirama comenzó a ver todos los presentes, los estaba analizando, todos veía como el Senju los veía con expresión severa, y después de ver todos dijo._

 _-Muy bien, ya sé que es lo bueno hacer primero, como primera medida voy forma un nuevo concejo civil, uno que sea de mi suma confianza, ya que el que está actualmente solo vela por intereses propios, y no por la aldea - decía Tobirama de forma severa._

 _Cuando Tobirama termino de hablar, de inmediato comenzaron las protestas y el enfado por la mayoría de los miembros del concejo civil, ellos le decía que el no podía hacer eso, ya que no tenía derecho para tal cosa, muchos buscaron la ayuda de Danzo, pero todos se sorprendieron de que el concejero estaba de acuerdo con su maestro, también buscaron ayuda de Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura, pero también se sorprendieron de que ellos no dijeron nada, ya que también estaba de acuerdo con los órdenes de Tobirama._

 _Por su parte los miembros del concejo Shinobi sonreía por esta decisión, ya que ellos no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que se comportaba la gran mayoría de los concejales civiles._

 _Tobirama por su parte ya estaba molesto por los gritos de la gran mayoría del conejo civil, asi que dejó liberar algo poder para intimidarlos._

 _Todos los que estaba dentro del salón sintieron la presión que ejercía el Nidaime, haciendo que muchos se aterraran, por tal demostración de poder._

 _Los antiguos miembros del equipo Tobirama, pudieron sentir el gran poder de maestro, y se dieron cuenta que el mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes._

 _Por su parte Goku sonrió ya que al parecer escoger a Tobirama en vez de su hermano fue una gran elección, a si que siguió observado._

 _Tobirama dejo de liberar su poder, miró a lo miembros del consejo consultivo civil, y con voz molesta y sería dijo._

 _-En vez de estar quejándose como idiotas, demuestre que son dignos para ser parte del nuevo concejo que se va a forma, pero por los veo la gran mayoría de ustedes, son seres codiciosos, que estaría dispuesto a vender a sus propias familias, solo para obtener poder, pero eso se acabó - decía Tobirama molesto._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Tobirama, muchos de concejales fruncía el seño de molestia, otros sentía admiración por el Nidaime, e iba a tratar de buscar la forma de demostrarle que ellos podían ser confianza._

 _Tobirama al ver que todos se había callado, decidió hablar._

 _-Ahora les diré que se retiren, ya que lo hablar son asuntos estrictamente Shinobi - decía Tobirama de forma sería._

 _Y sin decir nada lo miembros del concejo civil salieron del salón, dejando solamente a los miembros del consejo Shinobi, Fugaku que no era del consejo Shinobi estaba apunto de salir, cuando escucho como Tobirama._

 _-Fugaku Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha y también de la policía militar quédate, ya que ésto también te concierne - decía Tobirama de forma sería._

 _Fugaku se sorprendió un poco por esto, así que decidió dar un pequeño asentamiento y decidió quedarse, ya que no tenía opción, además de que quería saber qué era lo haría Tobirama con el clan Uchiha_

 _Finalmente el último miembro del consejo civil se retiró, cuando Tobirama vió eso, finalmente decidió hablar._

 _-Ahora procedemos a hablar de los asuntos que le concierne al futuro de Konoha - decía Tobirama con su expresión seria._

 _Planeta supremo_

 _Piccolo se encontraba caminando por los al rededores de los tantos jardines que hay en planeta, el se encontraba la gran variedad de fauna silvestre que había en este lugar, y la verdad era algo que le gustaba._

 _Asi siguió caminando por rato más, hasta que decidió ir una de las partes más alejada del planeta, cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo y sin voltear dijo._

 _-Hasta cuando vas seguir escondido - decía Piccolo con una voz sería._

 _Al finalizar de hablar de inmediato alguien salió de las sombras, Piccolo volteó su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba._

 _Entonces vio qué es una joven, ella tiene ojos y pelo azules, y tiene la apariencia de la chica de escuela media, la joven le estaba sonriendo, entonces con una voz amable dijo._

 _-Como se esperaba de Kaio-shin, pudo detectó mi presencia - decía la joven con una sonrisa amable._

 _Piccolo solo seguía mirando, entonces giró su cuerpo para confrontar a la intrusa, y le dijo._

 _-Se puede saber quién eres, y que hacés aquí - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _Piccolo tenía una idea de quién se trataba, pero de todos modos quería salir de dudas, la jovencita solo mantenía su sonrisa, y luego haciendo una reverencia y de forma respetuosa dijo._

 _-Déjeme y me presenté Kaio-shin, mi nombre es Erika Furudo y soy la bruja de la Verdad, y el motivo de porque estoy acá es simplede inmediato Erika dejó de hacer su reverencia, y con su sonrisa gentil siguió hablando, nosotras hemos decidido ir por usted, ya que si lo capturamos, nuestro objetivo vas ser mucho más fácil de realizar - decía Erika con una sonrisa gentil._

 _Piccolo no se inmutó por el comentario de la bruja, así que solo dijo._

 _-Y crees que eres capaz de lograrlo - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _Erika solo mantenía su sonrisa y le dijo._

 _-Asi es yo no soy capaz de hacer algo asíal instante cambio su sonrisa gentil, por una maliciosa y continuó hablando, por eso lo traje a él - decía Erika con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Al instante de que Erika terminó de hablar, Piccolo sintió como alguien se había posicionado atrás de él, y antes de que pudiera ver de quién se trataba, el recibió una poderoso golpe que mandó a volar varios de metros y de paso destruyendo el terreno._

 _Piccolo sin perder tiempo salió de los escombros, para mirar quién había sido tú atacante, entonces pudo ver qué alguien estaba al lado de Erika, y entonces lo vió es una persona de gran tamaño, con su piel roja, barba, grandes cuernos, orejas puntiagudas, grandes ojos amarillos se le ve vistiendo una camisa roja ajustada de cuello de tortuga con un dibujo de rayas negras cruzadas y un pequeño círculo dorado en el área del torso. Además, el cinturón alrededor de su cintura tiene el símbolo o logotipo del la familia real de los Makaio-shin._

 _Cuando Piccolo lo vió no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, aquel sujeto habló._

 _-Como se esperaba del actual Kaio-shin, es alguien sumamente poderoso, ya que pudo resistir si ningún problema mi ataque - decía aquél hombre con una sonrisa._

 _Piccolo solo lo seguía mirando, entonces recordó algo, así que dijo._

 _-Tú por casualidad no eres Dabra, el antiguo rey del mundo Makio, además ser el hermano mayor de Mira y Towa - decía Piccolo algo sorprendido._

 _El mencionado como Dabra solo sonrio, haciendo una reverencia dijo._

 _-Es un honor que el Kaio-shin sepa mi nombre, eso me halaga, efectivamente señor Piccolo, mi nombre es Dabra y una vez solía ser el Rey del mundo Makio, pero ahora soy el fiel sirviente de la señorita Federica - decía Dabra con una expresión de respetuosa._

 _Por su parte Erika solo mantenía su sonrisa algo arrogante, y de inmediato procedió hablar._

 _-Dabra deja de perder el tiempo, y termina con el, pero eso sí no lo vayas a matar ya que la señorita Federica lo quiere con vida, quedó claro - decía Erika con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

 _Dabra miró a la bruja y le respondió._

 _-Ya de cuál son mis órdenes, no tienes que decirmelo - decía Dabra con una expresión algo molesta._

 _Sin esperar a que Erika le respondiera, Dabra se lanzó para atacar al namekiano._

 _Piccolo al ver que venía el antiguo Rey Makio, no perdió tiempo y se quitó su traje de Kaio-shin, así revelando su característico traje de pelea, y de inmediato realizó su pose de combate._

 _Y así estaba por dar iniciar un combate entre el dios de la creación,.con el antiguo Rey del mundo Makio, donde muchas cosas pueden suceder._

 _Fin del capítulo_

 _Bueno chicos disculpen si me demoré para sacar el capítulo, la verdad ando muy ocupado, y no me queda mucho tiempo libre, pero cuando tenga más tiempo actualizaré más rápido no solo está, si no también las otras que tengo._

 _Asi que si les gusto el capítulo dejé su comentario, así sabré si les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	55. Chapter 55

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 54._

 _Planeta Shinobi._

 _En la aldea de Konoha más precisamente en la torre Hokage, se estaba llevando acabó una reunión que iba a definir el futuro de la aldea._

 _En dicha reunión estaba Tobirama Senju el Nidaime Hokage, pero el no estaba sólo ya que el estaba con los diferentes líderes de clanes que se encontraba en la aldea, pero no solo los líderes de clanes, ya qué también estaba los concejeros del Hokage Koharu y Homura, también Danzo Shimura líder de raíz y finalmente estaba el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi._

 _Pero no solamente estaba ellos, ya que en dicha reunión también se encontraba el Saiyajin Son Goku el actual Hakai-shin de éste Universo, y a su lado estaba su asistente la Ten-shin Reifa, ambas deidades solo decidieron observa, ya que quería ver que Tobirama uno de los agentes de la destitución del Saiyajin, se desenvolvía en esta situación._

 _Tobirama miró a todos los presentes, con su mirada sería y severa, haciendo que más de uno sintiera nervios solo por mirarlo, y así sin perder decidió hablar._

 _-Ahora comencemos hablar asuntos importantes, con respecto a esta aldea, el primer asunto seria, nuestra situación actual como Kumo - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria y severa._

 _Cuando el Nidaime termino de hablar, de inmediato se escucharon murmullo, ya que todos en la aldea es muy sabido, lo ocurrido recientemente con los de Kumo, pero el de todos ellos, el que estaba más familiarizado con este asunto era Hashi Hyuga, el actual líder del clan, ya que solo escuchar Kumo, le hervía la sangre, pero como todo líder de Clan debía permanecer en calma._

 _Por su parte Tobirama ya cantado de tanto murmullo, habló de forma autoritaria._

 _-SILENCIÓ - Decía Tobirama de forma autoritaria._

 _Todos al escuchar la voz de mando de líder del Nidaime, de inmediato dejaron de hablar, Tobirama al ver esto decidió continuar._

 _-Se me muy bien que está sucediendo actualmente con Kumo, de como ellos utilizaron la fachada de una propuesta de paz, para casi secuestra a la heredera del clan Hyuga, y ahora ellos niega tales cosas, y exigen la muerte del causante del asesinato de su mensajero - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Tobirama después de hablar, decidió mira al su alrededor, y veía como mucho tenía cara de molestia, y el sabía porque tenía esa expresiones, así que rápidamente habló._

 _-Así que como primera medida, no vamos aceptar tales demanda por parte de Kumo, ya que ellos se aprovecharon de nuestra confianza de un tratado de paz y amistad, para cuando diéramos la espalda, nos apuñalaran por la espalda, y eso no puedo quedar así - decía Tobirama con una voz sería y autoritaria._

 _Muchos al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco sorprendidos, por tales palabras, entonces nuevamente escucharon como Hiruzen habló._

 _-Ya que ellos no es la primera vez que hace eso, o que se les olvidó como ellos trataron secuestra a Kushina Uzumaki, hacé años atrás, o también cuando nos emboscaron a mí y me equipo, también con la esperanza de tratado de paznadie dijo nada, ya que era cierto, así que Tobirama continuo, así que ya suficiente de que Kumo no siga viendo la cara de idiotas, es por eso que decidió de que no vamos aceptar sus condiciones, y sí no está de acuerdo con eso, no queda otra que ir a la guerra con ellos, pero no vamos a permitir que el honor de nuestra aldea siga siendo pisoteado de está forma - decía Tobirama con una expresión determinada._

 _Todos sólo escuchaba, y estaba de acuerdo, ya que más de uno sentía de esa forma, ya el Sandaime solo quiso aceptar las condiciones de Kumo, así sin nada, sabiendo de que ellos era los principales responsabilidades, por otro lado Hiruzen se sentía nervioso al escuchar esa palabra dicha por su maestro, ya que el sabia que ésto podía suceder, iba tratar de hablar, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por su propia maestro._

 _-Hiruzen es mejor que no digas nada, ya que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de este tema, ya que permitiste que esto pasará, pero no solo ésto, también dejaste escapar a tu alumno Orochimaru, sabiendo que el tiene muchos secretos e y información de la aldea, y dichos secreto en manos de nuestros enemigos no dejaría muy vulnerables, en que carajos estaba pensando en ese momento, cuando lo dejaste escapar - decía Tobirama con una expresión severa._

 _Hiruzen al escuchar eso no dijo nada y solo agachó su cabeza, por su lado Goku solo veia ésto y se le formó una media sonrisa, ya que las cosas al parecer estaba saliendo bien, y al parecer no tendría que intervenir, así que siguió observado._

 _Tobirama al ver que el asunto con Kumo finalmente había sido aclarado, decidió mirar a Goku, y con tono respetuoso habló._

 _-Señor Goku si no es mucho molestia le puedo pedir un favorGoku solo alzo una ceja, ésto le pareció curioso, pero con pequeño asentamiento, le dijo que continuará, gracias por escucharme, verá señor Goku, me gustaría tratar de hacer una alianza, con los clanes Hayabusa, Mugen Tenshin, Shirai Ryu y finalmente los Lin Kuei - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria pero a la vez respetuosa._

 _Goku al escuchar abrió su ojo de sorpresa, ya que no esperaba tal pedido, por otro lado los que estaba presente, estaba algo confundido, ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado a eso clanes, pero aún si estaba muy curioso de saber quiénes son, en especial Danzo, ya que ésto le llamo mucho la atención, así que siguió escuchando sin decir nada, ya que si maestro los conocía era por algo._

 _Por su lado Goku dejó su sorpresa aún lado, entonces cruzó sus brazos, dirigió su mirada al techo, y después de analizarlo por unos segundos habló._

 _-Esta seguro de ésto Tobirama, ya que eso clanes no va ser muy fácil que acepté, si puedo obligar a hacerlo, pero no habría confianza, y eso no sería bueno para tratado de amistadTobirama solo asintió para confirmar que estaba seguro, Goku al ver esto suspiro y habló, de acuerdo tienes mi permisode inmediato dirigió su mirada a Ten-shin y hablo, Reifa quiere que les mandé un mensaje a los respectivos líderes de clanes Hayabusa, Mugen Tenshin, Shirai Ryu y los Lin Kuei, y diles que Nidaime Hokage de Konoha Tobirama Senju y miembro del Clan Senju, solicita una reunión con ellos para hacer alianzas, y que si están interesados solo deben colocar un poco de su sangre en el documento que se les mando, y cuando lo haga se concretará la fecha de la reunión aquí en Konoha, y también diles que está reunion será supervisada por mí entendido Reifa - decía Goku con una expresión seria y autoritaria._

 _Cuando Goku finalizó de hablar, Reifa de inmediato dio una pequeña reverencia y dijo._

 _-Como usted diga señor Goku - decía Reifa con una sonrisa respetuosa._

 _De inmediato Reifa con su báculo dio un pequeño golpe al suelo, y de inmediato aparecieron 4 documento, cada tenía escrito lo que había dicho Goku, y después de eso cada uno desapareció al instante, cuando ésto ocurrió, Reifa decidió hablar._

 _-Listo señor Goku, ya envié los respectivos mensaje, a cada líder de Clan respectivamente, solo hay que esperar que cada uno ellos responda - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Goku solo le agradeció a su Ten-shin, y luego dirigió su mirada a Tobirama,y le dijo._

 _-Ya está echo Tobirama, ahora solo tienes que esperar - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _El Nidaime solo le agradeció por este favor, entonces miró al resto de los presentes, y les dijo que con ésto concluye la reunión de hoy, y qué muy pronto iba a revelar más detalles, para el futuro de esta aldea, así que todos estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando Tobirama habló._

 _-Fugaku necesito hablar contigo, ahora el resto de ustedes pueden irse - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Fugaku solo miró al Nidaime, el sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder, así que sin otro opción aceptó dando un pequeño asentamiento, por otro lado Hiruzen estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a suceder en esa reunión entre ellos, pero no podía hacer nada, así que sin más opción se retiró._

 _Cuando todos estaban por irse, Goku habló._

 _-Kushina espérame en la casa de Fugaku, ya que quiero hablar contigo de algo importante - decía Goku con una sonrisa gentil._

 _Kushina solo le sonrió y dio un pequeño asentamiento, y le dijo_

 _-Si señor Goku con gusto lo esperaré, ya que tenemos que hablar - lo decía Kushina con una sonrisa._

 _Así todos se retiraron quedando solamente Fugaku Tobirama, Goku junto con Reifa, se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente, más que todo producida por Fugaku y Tobirama, así que sin perder el tiempo el Nidaime decidió hablar._

 _-Fugaku se lo del golpe de estado, que está planeado tú Clan hacia Konoha - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Fugaku en ningún momento se sorprendió, es más lo esperaba que dijera es, así que sin inmutarse habló._

 _-Y que harás ahora que lo sabes Nidaime, vas a deshacerte de todo mi Clan, !ehh Tobirama Senju! - exclamó Fugaku con una expresión seria, mientras encaraba al Nidaime._

 _-Si esa una opción, incluso la más fácilFugaku al escuchar eso se molestó un poco, pero siguió escuchando a Tobirama, pero e decidido hacer un trato contigo, que nos beneficiará a ambas partes que dices quieres escuchar - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Fugaku esto le dejó un poco confundido, y además sorprendido, ya que todas la personas, nunca creía que el mismo Tobirama Senju, le tuviera una propuesta al clan Uchiha, ya que es muy sabido que el Nidaime no tenía en muy bien concepto a su clan, pero decidió escuchar dicha propuesta, así que decidió hablar._

 _-¿Y que trato de hablas? - pregunto Fugaku algo confundido y curioso._

 _-Es fácil Fugaku, te propongo ésto, no solo los Uchihas van seguir siendo los encargados de la policía militar, si no también van tener vos en concejo, además que también van tener voto en las decisiones importantes, que se van tomar en con respecto al futuro de la aldea, se harán que los Uchihas tengo mucho más poder el la aldea, pero eso sí para el bienestar de la aldea, ya que si algo indebido pagará la consecuencias, aceptas o no - decía Tobirama con una expresión seria._

 _Fugaku al escuchar no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que la propuesta dicha por Tobirama, era favorable para Clan, además de obtener más influencia y poder en la aldea, sin necesidad de un derramamiento de sangre, y aunque la propuesta si era favorable para ellos, había un problema, y era que muchos miembros del Clan estaba de acuerdo con hacer el golpe de Estado, y aún qué Fugaku le dijera del acuerdo que había llegado con Konoha, nos beneficiaría a todos, muchos de su Clan no estría contentos con esto, y trataría de traicionarlo, esta inseguridad fue notado por Goku, a lo que dijo._

 _-Es mejor que lo aceptes Fugaku, ya que si no lo haces habrá consecuencias para ti y tú Clan, pero si aceptás tu y tu clan van tener mucho beneficios, y no te preocupes por lo que no acepte, tengo más de una forma para persuadirlos, para que no haga algo tonto, así que dices si o no - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Fugaku después de analizarlo y pensarlo muy detenidamente, decido extender su mano derecha, Tobirama al ver el gesto del líder del Clan Uchiha, también extendió su mano derecha, así ambos se dieron un apretón de manos._

 _Goku sonrió por eso, ya que al parecer todo a salió mejor de lo qu esperaba, pero entonces en momento a otro sintió que no esperaba, y estaba algo preocupado, ésto fue notado tanto por su Ten-shin como por Tobirama y Fugaku._

 _De inmediato el Nidaime soltó la mano de Fugaku, y con tono preocupado dijo._

 _-Le ocurre algo señor Goku - preguntaba Tobirama preocupado por el Saiyajin._

 _Goku al escuchar eso, de inmediato cambio su expresión preocupada a una más calmada, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-No es nada Tobirama, solamente me acordé de algo sin importancia - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Seguro señor Goku? - volvió a preguntar Tobirama algo confundido_

 _-Así es no es nada, mejor cambiado de tema, porque no hablemos los 3 en otro lugar, ya que aún tenemos asuntos que resolver, que dicen - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Tanto Fugaku como Tobirama solo asintiero, así que los 4 decidieron salir de salón, delante de Goku iba Fugaku y Tobirama, y detrás de él estaba su Ten-shin._

 _Reifa decidió acercarse al Saiyajin, y susurrándole en oído le dijo._

 _-Es serio no está preocupado de que algo malo le pase al señor Piccolo, usted más que nadie sabe las consecuencia de lo que pasaría si algo malo le sucediera - decía Reifa un poco preocupada._

 _Goku solo le sonrió, y con un susurro le dijo._

 _-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Reifa, pero no hay nada que temer, ya que Piccolo no es alguien débil, el sabe muy bien lo que hace, y como una vez le dije a Coroni, me preocupa más lo que el le pueda hacer a sus enemigos - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Reifa solo pudo suspirar y esperar que Goku tenga la razón, ya que si no es así la consecuencia podría ser desastrosa._

 _Planeta supremo_

 _En estos momento se estaba llevando acabó un gran combate, entre el antiguo Rey del mundo Makio Dabra, y el Kaio-shin de este universo el namekiano Piccolo._

 _El combate entre éste dos ha echo gran parte del planeta supremo haya sufrido mucho daño, dicho combate está siendo observado por una de la miembros del clan de las brujas, ella estaba algo sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que Kaio-shin fuera tan fuerte, como para soportar un combate contra un Makio-shin, y con una sonrisa algo arrogante dijo._

 _-Vaya vaya ésto no me lo esperaba, que un Kaio-shin está al par de Makio-shin en términos de poder, ésto es una sorpresa, ya que Kaio-shin no son guerreros, bueno que importa, ya que tarde que temprano Dabra ganará - decía Erika con una sonrisa algo arrogante, mientras seguía observado la pelea._

 _Piccolo intercambiaba golpes con Dabra, debía admitir que el Makio-shin era alguien sumamente poderoso, por su parte Dabra solo se estaba emocionado por tener este combate, nunca creyó que el actual Kaio-shin fuera tan fuerte, y se preguntaba si el Kaio-shin era así poderoso, que tan fuerte es Hakai-shin._

 _Así combatientes seguía luchado, ninguno de los dos permitía que el otro usará ninguna de sus técnicas especiales, Piccolo mientras seguía luchado con Dabra tenía que buscar la forma de sacarle información, así que rápidamente comenzo a realizar un plan._

 _La bruja de la verdad, que solo había permanecido observado, comenzó a desesperarse, ya que el combate se había alargado demasiado, y eso no era conveniente, ya que ésto podía traer la atención del Hakai-shin u otro dios importante, y eso sería un problema para los planes de la señorita Federica._

 _Así que rápidamente sin que nadie diera cuenta comenzó a susurra unas palabras, y cuando finalmente terminó sonrió de forma maliciosa, y dijo._

 _-Ahora vas ser nuestro, Kaio-shin - decía Erika con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Piccolo que seguía pensando en una estrategia, no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, y cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, ya que en estos momento su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de hilos muy delgados, que le impedía moverse libremente, y finalmente en rápido movimiento ésto lo apresaron, para impedir que realizará cualquier tipo de movimiento, ésto sorprendió a Piccolo, ya que dichos hilos era muy resistentes, además de que cada segundo iba apretando más más, provocando así pequeñas cortadas a su piel, y posteriormente haciéndolo sangrar._

 _Piccolo que buscaba la forma de librarse de su ayudará, no pudo notar como Dabra se había puesto delante de él, y rápidamente le propinó un poderosa combinación de golpe y patadas, y posteriormente le arrojó una poderosa cantidad de energía, que mandó a estrellar contra el suelo, creando de paso una poderosa explosión._

 _Cuando Dabra dejo de atacar al namekiano, miró a la pequeña bruja, el se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había echo, y no se encontraba para nada contento, ya que el quería derrotar al namekiano el solo, sin la ayuda de nadie._

 _Erika que se había dado cuenta en la forma en que lo miraba Dabra, de forma inocente dijo._

 _-Ocurre algo señor Dabra - lo decía Erika mientras fingía inocencia._

 _De inmediato el Makio-shin se puso delante de la bruja, y con una expresión molesta dijo_

 _-No te hagas la tonta comigo, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste - decía Dabra molesto._

 _-¿No sé de qu hablas señor Dabra, yo no hice nada malo, solo lo ayudé es todo? - decía Erika mientras fingía confuncion._

 _Dabra al escuchar se molestó más de lo que estaba, quería matar a la pequeña delante de él, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que el comenzó a sentir como si alguien lo estuviera asfixiando, rápidamente calló de rodillas, y llevó sus manos a su garganta y trataba desesperadamente evitar sentir ese ardor en su garganta, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano, ya que aún podía sentir como lo seguía asfixiando._

 _Entonces el Makio-shin dirigió su mirada a la pequeña bruja, y vio como esta le estaba viendo con una sonrisa arrogante, Dabra como pudo le dijo._

 _-Que que que meme estás hahaciendo - decía Dabra de forma desesperada, mientras aún tenía sus manos en su garganta._

 _Erika solo seguía sonriendo de forma arrogante, ya que para ella era un deleite ver a la personas sufriendo, pero decidió hablar._

 _-Solo active tu marca de esclavitudésto sorprendió a Dabra, ya que el creía que la única que lo podía hacer era Federica, Erika notó la cara de sorpresa de Dabra y siguió hablando, y si te preguntas porque lo pude hacer, bueno es fácil, la señorita Federica me dio acceso a tú marca durante esta misión, ya que para ella es muy importante tener al Kaio-shin, y ponerle una marca de esclavitud, y así tendrá al Hakai-shin en sus manos, es por eso que no podía lujo de permitir que tú pudieras arruinar está misión, y es por eso que yo pueda activarla cuando quiera, como esto haciendo ahora, y también Erika chasqueo su dedos, y de inmediato Dabra dejó de sentir asfixia, puede desactivarla, así que cuidado con lo que piensas dé mi querido Dabra, ya que no quiero dañar uno de lo juguetes favorito de mi señora - decía Erika con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Dabra._

 _Dabra al momento de dejar sentí el ardor de su garganta, retiró sus mano de garganta, se levantó, y de inmediato comenzó a toser, así recuperado su aliento, miró a la pequeña bruja, y vio como esta le sonreía de forma dulce, no dijo e hizo nada, ya que si ella tenía acceso a su marca de esclavitud, el estaba a su merced._

 _Erika al ver que Dabra comprendió que lo mejor era obedecerla en esto momento, sonrió de forma dulce y habló._

 _-Si ya comprendiste mi querido Dabra, por favor podría ir por el Kaio-shin, para irnos de inmediato, ya que hemos perdido mucho tiempo en este lugar - decía Erika con una dulce sonrisa._

 _Dabra solo asintió y procedió a dirigirse al cráter en donde estaba el namekiano, atrás de él iba Erika, la bruja de la verdad daba pequeños salto de felicidad, mientras taradeaba una canción._

 _Cuando los dos había llegado al carácter en donde estaba el namekiano, vieron como Piccolo se encontraba inconsciente y también vieron que tenía varias heridas, además de que aún estaba apresado por los hilos._

 _Erika de inmediato le ordenó que fuera por él, para irse de este lugar, Dabra obedeció sin decir nada, y cuando estaba apunto de bajar al carácter escucharon unas pisadas que se estaban acercando hacía ellos._

 _Rápidamente Dabra se posicionó delante de Erika, en cambio la bruja buscaba el origen de aquellas pisadas, para ver de quién se trataba, pero no podía ver a nadie, fue entonces que escucharon una voz muy familiar para Dabra._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya, nunca me imaginé está sorpresa, vengo de vista para ver al Kaio-shin Sama, y que me encuentro que el Kaio-shin se encuentra herido e inconciente, pero no solo eso, si no que también veo a mi querido y dulce nieto desaparecido, siendo la marioneta de unas simples brujas, la pequeña Hild se enojar cuando se enteré de esto - decía una voz alegre._

 _Cuando aquella voz dejó de hablar, Dabra y Erika, vieron como alguien estaba apareciendo, era un Makio-shin anciano de apariencia deteriorada, presenta ojos negros con pupilas rojas, su color de piel es celeste, su cabello es largo de color blanco, posee barba del mismo color, porta unos pendientes morados en ambas orejas y ostenta un bastón siempre, viste una túnica roja con una gran capa de color negro, esté persona es Mechikabura, poderoso hechicero del mundo Makio, y además ser su antiguo líder._

 _Cuando Dabra lo vio lo único que pudo decir fue._

 _-Abuelo - decía Dabra sorprendido por la presencia de abuelo._

 _Mechikabura al ver que su nieto lo reconoció, solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-!Ohhh Vaya vaya! Mi querida nieto aún me recuerda, voy llorar por eso - exclamó Mechikabura mientras fingía tristeza._

 _Por su parte Erika, no podía creer su mala suerte, ya que delante de ellos estaba una de los seres más peligrosas del universo, ella sabía perfectamente que era una mala idea hacer mal movimiento, debía pensar muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, por fortuna tenía consigo un seguro, el cual era el nieto de Mechikabura._

 _El anciano Makio-shin miraba al su alrededor, y de inmediato supo lo que pasó, y dando un suspiro dijo._

 _-Sabés Dabra tú madres y hermanos te extraño, no pasa un día sin pensar en ti, la pequeña Hild aún que siempre estar alegre y muestre una sonrisa, ella llorar por ti al no saber nada de pequeño hijo, el pequeño Mira tuvo que asumir tú puesto desde que desapareciste, el no se permitió sonríe y amar, ya que trata de mantener el mundo Makio lo más fuerte posible, para que no ocurra otra vez lo mismo, la pequeña Towa extraña a su querido hermano mayor, y desea volver a verlo otro ves, pero la que más te extraña es tú querida hermana mayor, a ella no le gustaría ver lo que estás haciendo Dabra - decía Mechikabura con semblante triste._

 _Cuando Dabra escucho eso de inmediato, se lo vino una imagen de hermana mayor, y dijo._

 _-Urd - decía Dabra mientras recordaba a su hermana mayor._

 _De inmediato Dabra se llevó a una mano a su cabeza, y comenzaba recordar cada momento especial que pasaba con madre y hermanos, y en especial con su hermana mayor._

 _Erika al ver esto solo pudo maldecir al viejo Makio-shin, ya que anciano había logrado tocar un fibra muy sensible a Dabra, el cual era su familia, haciendo que comenzará a dudar, estos sentimientos provocandos por Mechikabura, hacía que su control sobre el sello de esclavitud de Dabra se deleitarse, así que rápidamente tuvo que hacer algo._

 _La bruja de la verdad supo que con Mechikabura aquí, su plan de capturar al Kaio-shin fracaso, y lo mejor era retirarse así que sin pensarlo dos veces Erika, comenzó a recitar un conjunto de alto poder, por su parte Mechikabura solo veía curioso lo que sucedía, y sonrió y permitió que la pequeña bruja terminará su conjuro._

 _Cuando Erika terminó de hacer su conjuro, sin perder tiempo se lo arrojó al anciano Makio-shin, y dijo._

 _-Toma esto maldito viejo - lo decía Erika con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Por su parte Mechikabura solo mantenía su sonrisa, y dejó que la técnica se acercará más él, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca dijo._

 _-Vaya estoy un poco decepcionado, esperaba algo más de la bruja de la verdad, pero que se puede hacer son simples novatas a comparación mia - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

 _De inmediato con un simple movimiento de su mano, deshizo la técnica de Erika, Mechikabura al hacer sonrió de forma arrogante, y lo dijo._

 _-Lo ves pequeña bruja, ustedes no están a mi nivel, solo son simples novatas ante mí - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Entonces notó que Erika ya no estaba hay, entonces comenzó buscarla y la encontró sentada encima del hombro de su nieto, la pequeña bruja tenía una sonrisa arrogante, y le dijo._

 _-Yo también esperaba algo más usted señor Mechikabura, usted pensó que la técnica que le lancé era para atacarlo, claro qué, ya que era simplemente para distraerlo, porque yo sé perfectamente que no estoy a su nivel, así que chao y cuídense, y dígale a Kaio-shin que está no ver ser la primera ves no veremos - decía Erika con unas, mientras le arrojaba un beso a Mechikabura._

 _Después de decir esas palabras, debajo de Dabra apareció un círculo mágico, que transportando a ambos fuera del planeta supremo._

 _Mechikabura vio como los estaba desapareciendo, iba ha hacer algo, cuando vio como su nieto negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa y susurro y dijo, sin que Erika se diera cuenta._

 _-Por favor no lo hagas, y diles y a mi madre y mis hermanos que estoy bien, y gracias por no olvidarse de mí, en especial Urd - decía Dabra con una sonrisa._

 _Mechikabura solo asintió, y respecto la decisión que tomo Dabra, y vió cómo su nieto junto con la bruja había desaparecido, luego de eso comenzó a reí y dijo._

 _-Jajaja fui engañado por una niña, debo estar perdiendo mi toque por la edad, y además al parecer todavía hay un poco de esperanza con mi nieto - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa._

 _Pero luego cambio a un semblante más serío y dijo._

 _-Dabra te prometo buscar la forma de librarte de ese sello de esclavitud, y a esas brujas les enseñare que es lo que sucede cuando alguien se mente con mi familia - decía Mechikabura con una expresión seria y molesta._

 _Después de eso se dirigió a donde estaba el namekiano, y vio como este seguía inconciente, negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que estás inconciente, joven Piccolo - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa juguetona._

 _Al escuchar eso de inmediato Piccolo abrió su ojos, le levantó observó que aún tenía los hilos que lo aprisionaban, y con algo de fuerza los reventó, de inmediato llevó una de manos a nunca y comenzó a traquearla, después miró al anciano Makio-shin y le dijo._

 _-Desde cuándo lo supiste - decía Piccolo algo curioso._

 _Mechikabura llevó una de dedos a su mentón y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-!Ummm como lo supe! Fácil, desde siempre, ya que el joven Goku nunca vino a ayudarte, hay supe que el tenía confianza de tú fuerza, y no era necesario qué él interviniera, pero mi pregunta es ¿Porque te hiciste el inconciente joven Piccolo? - Exclamó Mechikabura algo curioso por la respuesta de Piccolo._

 _El namekiano solo suspiro, luego se elevó y posicionó delante de Mechikabura, con sus dedos hizo aparecer su traje de Kaio-shin, y miró al anciano Makio-shin y le dijo._

 _-Quería saber porque había decidido atacarme, y gracias a tú nieto lo pude descubrir - decía Piccolo con una expresión seria._

 _Mechikabura solo miraba al namekiano, supo a lo que se refería, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-La verdad yo también me sorprendí por sus intenciones, nunca creí que iría por ti para hacerte su esclavo, y así tener a merced al joven Goku, !vaya debo admitir que fue un buen plan! - Exclamó Mechikabura con una sonrisa._

 _-Así es pero ésto aún no acaba, ya que estoy muy seguro, que van seguir con su plan de una forma u otra - decía Piccolo con expresión seria._

 _-Tenis razón mi amigo, ¿Entonces que vas hacer? - pregunto Mechikabura algo curioso._

 _Piccolo suspiro miró hacia el cielo, y después de unos segundos respondió._

 _-La verdad no sé qué hacer, solo se me ocurre avisale a Goku sobre ésto, del resto nada - decía Piccolo con una expresión cansada._

 _-!Ummm ya veo! No te culpo igualmente lo haría lo mismo - Exclamó Mechikabura._

 _-Por cierto señor Mechikabura, es raro que usted que venga al planeta supremo, ¿necesito algo de mí? - pregunto Piccolo algo curioso._

 _Mechikabura solo sonrió, y le dijo._

 _-Así es joven Piccolo, ya que quiero hablar con usted algo importante, si no es mucho molestia - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa._

 _Piccolo solo negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisas amble dijo._

 _-No es ninguna molestía señor Mechikabura, al contrario será un placer hablar con usted, si me permite podemos ir a otro lugar mucho más agradable para poder hablar - decía Piccolo con una sonrisa amable._

 _-Claro muchacho si, adelante yo te sigo - decía Mechikabura con una sonrisa._

 _Piccolo solo asintió y le indico al anciano Makio-shin que lo siguiese, cosa que hizo Mechikabura, así los dos partieron a mejor lugar para poder hablar, Piccolo quería saber de qué quería hablar el anciano Makio-shin, por su lado Mechikabura solo dio un último vistazo a donde había visto su nieto, y no pudo evitar poner un semblante triste, ya que por culpa suya es que nieto ahora es un esclavo de Federica Bernkastel, y algo molesto dijo._

 _-Nunca le debí enseñarle ese hechizo a esa mocosa - decía Mechikabura algo molesto consignó mismo._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _La verdad espero que sí les haya gustado si es comenté, ya que no cuesta nada._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	56. Chapter 56

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 55._

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Barrio Uchiha_

 _Kushina después de la reunión, decidió dirigirse al barrio Uchiha, ya que Goku le había dicho que la espera en ese lugar, pero no solo por eso se dirigió hacia ese lugar, ya que hay también se encontraba su hijo pequeño, ella cuando iba hacer una misión, dejaba su hijo a cargo de su mejor amiga, para que la cuidara, ya que ella confiaba en ella._

 _Cuando entró al barrio, notó como algunos miembros del clan Uchiha, la mirada con desprecio, ella ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, no solo con lo Uchihas, si no también con muchos habitantes de Konoha, ya que se filtró la información de que su hijo era el jinchuriki del kyubi, y los culpaba por la muerte de Minato._

 _Ella no podía creer lo ignorante que podía ser mucho gente, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la casa de Mikoto._

 _Cuando finalmente llegó a hogar del líder del Clan Uchiha, asi que entró a la casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, ya que sabía que su amiga se encontraba a está ahora hay._

 _Y efectivamente la encontró preparando una gran cantidad de alimentos, ésto llamó la atención de la Uzumaki, así que acercó a su amiga y le dijo._

 _-Hola Mikoto - decía Kushina._

 _Mikoto giró un poco su cuerpo, y vio que Kushina le sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Hola Kushina como te fue en la reunión, que tuvo el señor Goku, con los miembros del consejo - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa curiosa._

 _-Bueno fue algo interesante - decía Kushina con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Cuéntame - Exclamó Mikoto muy curiosa sobre lo que iba a decir su amiga._

 _-Claro porque no, y por cierto Mikoto ¿porque estás preparando bastante comida? - pregunto Kushina algo curiosa, de porque su amiga estaba preparando bastante comida._

 _Mikoto solo le sonrió, y le dijo._

 _-Bueno verás como el señor Goku, va a quedarse un por tiempo, decidí ofrecerle un gran banquete de bienvenida - decía Mikoto con una calidad sonrisa._

 _-!Um ya veo! Ésto ¿Quieres que te ayude Mikoto? - pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa._

 _-Claro me vendría bien algo de ayuda, así de paso me cuentas qué ocurrió en la reunión - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa._

 _Kushina solo asintió con una sonrisa, y de inmediato procedió ayudar a su amiga._

 _Mientras ambas preparaba el banquete que le pensaba dar al Saiyajin, Kushina le contó todo lo ocurrido en la reunión a Mikoto, la Uchiha escuchaba muy atentamente lo que decía su amiga, cuando finalmente Kushina termino de contar todo lo ocurrido, Mikoto había quedado sorprendida._

 _Ya que no podía creer que Goku había traído de vuelta al segundo Hokage, para que arreglará todos los desastre de Hiruzen, en parte estaba algo contenta, pero a la vez muy temerosa, ya que Mikoto conocía la fama que tenía el Nidaime, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, ella creía que con la aparición de Goku, la cosas iba a mejorar para bien, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien._

 _La dos mujeres seguían hablando cuando escucharon un fuerte gritos._

 _-PAR DE MOCOSOS LOS VOY A MATAR - decía una voz femenina claramente enojada._

 _Cuando Kushina y Mikoto escucharon esa voz, se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro, ya que claramente sabía de quién era esa voz, y la causa porque estaba enojada._

 _Y preciso no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que rápidamente dos niños aparecieron en la cocina, uno tenía una cabellera rubia, y el otro azabache, lo niños al ver a sus madres, y rápidamente corrieron hacía sus madres, para tratar de buscar protección._

 _Y después de ellos entró una joven qué tiene el pelo largo y castaño, con flequillo enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho._

 _Los niños al ver como la joven lo estaba viendo con enojó, se asustaron, y escondieron atrás de sus respectivas madre._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, otro persona había entrado a la cocina, un joven que tenía los ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo._

 _El joven trataba de calmar a la chica, así qué le dijo._

 _-Izumi no tienes que enojarte con ellos, ya que fue un accidente - decía el joven con calidad sonrisa._

 _La mencionada Izumi, al ver como joven le estaba sonriendo, no pudo evitar tener un poco de rubor de sus mejillas, y le respondió._

 _-Pero Itachi, ellos se comieron el pastel que te había echo - decía Izumi algo tímida al ver a Itachi._

 _Cuando Kushina y Mikoto escucharon, eso voltearon a ver a sus respectivos hijos, ambas al mismo tiempo dijeron._

 _-Sasuke/Naruto - decía tanto Mikoto con Kushina._

 _Los niños al escuchar como sus madres los había nombrado, se pusieron nerviosos, entonces la matriarca Uchiha habló._

 _-Es verdad lo que dijo Izumi, ustedes se comieron el pastel que ella pensaba regale a tú hermano - decía Mikoto con una expresión seria._

 _El pequeño Sasuke solo tragó en seco, ya que conocía bien es mirada, así que rápidamente dijo._

 _-Fue culpa de Naruto, ya que el creyó que era buena idea comerlo - decía Sasuke claramente asustado._

 _Cuando el mencionado vio que su amigo lo había culpado, el rápidamente dijo._

 _-Oye eso es traición, además de tú fuiste el que mostraste a donde estaba el pastel, además que no estaba nada bueno - decía Naruto claramente molesto._

 _Cuando Naruto dijo eso, tanto Kushina cómo Mikoto, pensaron que eso había sido una buena idea, Itachi solo suspiro, e Izumi quedó en shock, ya que ella se había esforzado para hacer ese paste a Itachi, con la cosas dulces que a él le gustaba._

 _Entonces todos vieron como Izumi la había rodeado una aura depresiva, Itachi al ver que como su querida amiga, se había puesto de esa forma, entonces se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en su hombro, cuando sintió eso miró a Itachi, y vio como este le estaba sonriendo, y le comenzó hablar._

 _-No te preocupe por eso Izumi, me alegra saber que te esforzarte en prepareme ese pastel, eso me hace sentir muy contento, además que me gustaría probar lo que tú cocinas - le decía Itachi a Izumi con una sonrisa calidad._

 _Izumi al ver esa sonrisa de Itachi, se puso roja de vergüenzas, por su parte Sasuke y Naruto dieron un bufido de molestia, en cambio Mikoto y Kushina sonrieron, de forma maliciosa._

 _Entonces Itachi vio que su madre y su amiga estaba preparando mucho comida, ésto llamó su curiosidad, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Madre porque estás preparando mucho comida? - pregunto Itachi algo curioso._

 _Izumi también se había dado cuenta de eso, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-¿A caso están celebrando algo? - pregunto Izumi igualmente curiosa._

 _Mikoto decidió explicar la razón porque estaba preparando bastante comida, cuando Itachi e Izumi escucharon la razón, ambos Uchihas se sorprendieron, ya que no cría que iba volver a ver al Saiyajin._

 _Por su parte los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke estaba confundido, ya que no conocía alguien llamado Son Goku, Mikoto les dijo que era alguien sumamente especial, y que cuando lo conozca sabrá porque._

 _Así ambos niño quedaron muy emocionados por conocer al Saiyajin, a igual que Izumi e Itachi, ya que también quería volver a Goku, así que ambos decidieron ayudar a las dos matriarcas en preparación de la cena, y asi espera la llegada del Saiyajin junto a los demás._

 _Planeta Kenichi_

 _Ubicación Hogar de Mikumo._

 _Mikumo Kushinada se encontraba en su templo familiar, observado el entrenamiento de dos pequeños hijos de 5 años._

 _Nota_

 _Como se los había mencionado antes, el tiempo transcurre de una forma diferente en planeta, algunos son más lentos y otros son más rápido, y también en mi historia el tiempo va avanzando._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, ya que ambos demostraron tener talento para las artes marciales, pero tenía un pequeño problema con su hijo Shogo, y resulta que el al pequeño niño le gusta un estilo de combate más agresivo y violento, a diferencia de hermana que le gusta un estilo más tranquilo y calmado._

 _Ella buscaba la forma de solucionar esto, ya que no quería que su hijo se volvería un luchador violento y salvaje, y también esperaba que Goku volviera pronto, ya que ella creía que el podía encontrar la forma de corregir ésto._

 _Así seguía supervisado el entrenamiento de sus hijos, cuando escucho una voz familiar._

 _-Así que ellos son tus hijos, se puede ver que mucho talento como su madre - decía una voz calmada y tranquila._

 _Cuando vio de quién se trataba dijo._

 _-Eres tú Cyril Rahman, o mejor dicho el Puño de Brahman - decía Mikumo con una expresión de alerta._

 _Ciril es un hombre fornido de gran estatura tiene 50 años no se sabe con certeza, es en apariencia el miembro mas longevo de Yami, aunque en realidad se desconoce, usa el atuendo usual del artista marcial hidu._

 _Cuando Mikumo vio una Ciril de inmediato puso en guardia, ya que no confianda en otro miembro de Yami, después de los años atrás._

_Por su lado Ciril alzó sus manos en señal de rendición, esto por sorpresa a Mikumo, pero aún sí no bajo su guardia, así que le Puño de Brahman habló._

 _-No vengo a pelear Mikumo, vine hablar es todo - decía Ciril de forma calmada y tranquila._

 _Mikumo aún desconfiando, miró a Ciril y luego a sus hijos, y luego dijo._

 _-Shogo y Tomoyo hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, entre a la casa, vean como está Chikage entendido, mientras tanto yo voy hablar con viejo amigo - decía Mikumo de forma, mientras no desprendía la mirada de Ciril._

 _Los dos niños dejaron su entrenamiento, y asintiero, y sin decir nada procedieron ir a la casa hacer lo que su madre les pidió, pero Ciril se dio cuenta, de como el niño lo miraban con desconfiada y de forma intimidante, y tuvo admitir que sintió algo de temor, al ver esa mirada, así cuando los niños entraron el habló._

 _-Ese hijo, será alguien de temer cuando sea más grande - decía Ciril con una expresión calmada._

 _Mikumo no le respondió de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar medio sonreí por eso, pero entonces se enfocó en Ciril, y le pregunto._

 _-Si no has venido a pelear, ¿entonces a qué viniste? - pregunto Mikumo pero aún se mantiene en alerta._

 _Mikumo conocía muy bien a Ciril, y sabía que él tiene una forma de ser muy calmada ya que no parece enojarse con facilidad, pero aún si podía confiar._

 _Por su lado Ciril con su expresión tranquila y calmada habló._

 _-Como te dije Mikumo, no e vendido a pelear, vine hablar es todo - decía Ciril de forma calmada._

 _-¿Y como puedo estar seguro de lo que dices es verdad? - pregunto Mikumo aún en alerta._

 _-Porque su fuera venido a pelear, no estuviera hablando contigo en esto momento - dijo Ciril forma tranquila._

 _Mikumo supo que Ciril tenía razón, además en ningún momento sintió ningún mala intención, así que se relajó, y quitó su postura de pelea, y habló._

 _-De que quieres hablar - dijo Mikumo algo más calmada._

 _Ciril al ver que Mikumo se relajó, y con su expresión características habló._

 _-Bueno al parecer muchos de Yami, no están contentos que haya ocultado que tú, tuviste dos hijos, así que se a decidido que todos los integrantes de Una Sombra Nueve Puños, se reunirá para hablar de este asunto, por eso vine, ya que nadie quería decírtelo, y tú cómo el Puño Embrujado debes asistir - decía Ciril con una expresión calmada._

 _Mikumo se había que ésto iba a suceder, ya que Senzui al ver no pudo conseguir lo que quería, buscaría la forma de obtener lo que quiere, de una forma u otra, no pudo pensar más ya que Ciril volvió hablar._

 _-Y además de que el chico Ogata, se interesó en tus hijos, al enterarse quién era su padre - decía Ciril con una expresión algo sería._

 _Ésto sorprendió a Mikumo, ya que la única personas que conocía quién era padre de sus hijos, era Hayato no sabía cómo se enteraron, así que habló._

 _-Quién se los dijo - pregunto Mikumo algo alarmada._

 _Ciril solo miró, y habló._

 _-Senzui mosto al resto de los Una Sombra Nueve Puños, las grabaciones de lo que ocurrió de esa ideaMikumo al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos en shock, Ciril siguió hablando, y cuando Ogata vio las grabacion, de inmediato reconoció a la persona que se mostró hay, dijo que se llamaba Son Goku, además de que también que era un maestro de las artes marciales, que posiblemente estaba a tú nivel, o el de Hayato Furinji, pero no solo eso también dijo, que el tenia un estilo único de combate, el cual se llama…_

 _No pudo terminar, ya que Mikumo lo interrupio diciendo._

 _-Kame senryū - dijo Mikumo._

 _Ciril solo miró y dijo._

 _-Efectivamente es ése, así que es cierto el es padre de tus hijos - dijo Ciril con una expresión algo sería._

 _Cuando Mikumo notó la expresión de Ciril, de inmediato se puso de guardia, y dijo._

 _-Y si es así, dime que vas hacer - decía Mikumo con una expresión seria, mientras hacía una posee de pelea._

 _Ciril se había dado cuenta de su expresión, así que volvió a su expresión habitual, y le dijo._

 _-Yo no haré nada Mikumo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, pero eso sí tienes que tener mucho cuidado de ahora de adelante, ya que muchos en Yami no solo con los otros miembros de Una Sombra Nueve Puños, si no también la división armada, más preciso Las Ocho Hojas Ejecutoras encabezado por Ouganosuke Yogi, ya que ellos también vieron la grabación de lo que pasó, y pudieron ver que Son Goku trai consigo en su espalda una especie de arma, y además de qué también se mostraron muy interesados en lo que el podía hacer con ella - decía Ciril con una expresión calmada._

 _Cuando Mikumo escucho que Las Ocho Hojas Ejecutoras, también estaba interesado en sus hijos la alarma, pero al que más de todos al que más le preocupaba era su líder Ouganosuke Yogi, la única persona de este que podía pelear al la par con Hayato, ya que ambos los únicos que ostenta el título de Super Maestro Legendario._

 _Ellas más que nadie sabía, que un Super Maestro Legendario, pueden ir más allá de las habilidades físicas de un Super Maestro Avanzado están por encima del nivel de estos, por lo cual se han vuelto lo suficientemente poderosos para ser considerados legendarios en el mundo de las artes marciales._

 _Y si ese monstruo también estaba interesado en su hijos, ella solo no es lo mucho que puede hacer, pero aún si debía mantener la calma, ya que con desesperarse no lograría nada, además de que ella debe arreglar este asunto, sin la intervención de Goku, ya que si el se entera, nada bueno iba salir de esto._

 _Así que tranquilizó, puso su expresión habitual, miró a Ciril y le dijo._

 _-Ya veo con que así son las cosas, estaba bien buscaré la forma de arreglar las cosas, para que no haya ningún malentendido de acuerdo - decía Mikumo con su expresión seria._

 _Ciril solo asintió, y le dijo._

 _-Eso es lo que más me gustaría, ya que no quisiera, un derramamiento de sangre innecesario Mikumo - decía Ciril de forma tranquila._

 _-Lo sé no te preocupe Ciril, como te dije buscaré la forma de arreglar ésto - decía Mikumo con su expresión seria._

 _-Es bueno escuchar, si es así no tengo más nada hablar contigo, muy pronto se dirá a la fecha de la reunión, así que debés estar atenta cuando te llegue la información, así que me retiro, fue bueno verte y hablar contigo, cuídate Mikumo - decía Ciril con una sonrisa._

 _-Muchas gracias Ciril, e igualmente también fue un gusto en verte, cuídate y nos vemos después - decía Mikumo con una expresión seria._

 _Ciril solo mantuvo su sonrisa, y rápidamente se fue del templo en donde vivía Mikumo, ella al ver que el ya se había ido, dio un suspiro de cansancio, pasó su mano por su rostro, miró al cielo y dijo._

 _-Al parecer las cosas van ser mucho más complicadas ahora, que voy hacer no quiero que Goku se entere por ahora - decía Mikumo con una expresión algo cansada._

 _Así que sin más opción se dirigió a su hogar, a ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo sus hijos._

 _Mientras tanto con Ciril, cuando se había alejado lo suficiente del templo de la familia de Mikumo, se detuvo y dijo._

 _-Se que me has estado siguiendo, se puede saber porque Senzui - decía Ciril de forma sería._

 _De las sombras apareció alguien, efectivamente se trataba del mencionado, el líder de Yami o mejor conocido como Una Sombra, había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido Mikumo con Ciril, así miró al Puño de Brahman, y le pregunto._

 _-Entonces que te pareció - pregunto Senzui con una expresión seria._

 _Ciril solo miró y le dijo._

 _-Solo diré que ella cambio, es todo lo que diré - decía Ciril con una expresión seria._

 _-!Ummm ya veo! - exclamó Senzui._

 _Así Ciril ignoró a Senzui y procedió a seguir su camino, Senzui no hizo nada detenerlo, y dejó que se fuera._

 _Entonces el líder de Yami centro su vista hacía la dirección donde vivía Mikumo, encogió sus hombros, y dijo._

 _-Vamos a ver qué ocurre en la reunión - decía Senzui con una expresión algo tranquila._

 _Y rápidamente desapareció del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno se que a muchos no le va gustar la idea de que Goku no haya aparecido en este capítulo, y me disculpó por eso, pero quise desarrollar otra trama con otros personajes, aparte de la principal, además de querer desarrollar otros personajes, ya que como han notado está historia incluye a muchos personajes, además de que falta muchos otros más para aparecer._

 _Ya que creo que sí solo en enfocó en Goku, haré la historia un puco aburrida, es por eso que quiero enfocarme también en otros personajes, y los que irá apareciendo en Historia, así que espero que me entiendas._

 _Bueno chicos espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios así sabré si les gusto._

 _Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390._


	57. Chapter 57

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capitulo 56_

 _Planeta Shinobi_

 _Ubicación barrio Uchiha Konoha_

 _Se podía ver cómo 4 personas estaba entrado al complejo Uchiha, éstos era Goku junto con su Ten-shin, la cual iba leyendo su libro favorito, al lado de ellos, estaban el actual líder del Clan Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha, y finalmente pero no menos importante, el que fue una vez el Nidaime Hokage, y actualmente uno de los agentes de la destrucción del Saiyajin Son Goku y actual_ _Hakai_ _-shin de éste Universo, Tobirama Senju._

 _Todos ella había decidido ir al barrio Uchiha para poder hablar de forma tranquila, ya que ellos apenas que salieron de la torre Hokage, fueron rodeados por los habitantes de la aldea, ya que ellos nos podían creer que el Nidaime Hokage había regresado a la vida._

 _Tobirama no había esperado de que la noticia de su regreso se esparciera tan rápido, haciendo que todos los habitantes lo rodeará, y así todos comenzaron a pedirle cosas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, no solo de Tobirama si no del mismo Goku, era que la gente pedía que hiciera algo contra el niño demonio._

 _Tanto Goku como Tobirama rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quién estaba hablando, haciendo que ambos hiciera un mueca de molestia, ya que primero era como sabía que Naruto era jinchuriki, ya que eso debía considera un secreto de estado, y además de castigar a cualquiera que revelará tal información, y además si los enemigo supiera quién era su jinchuriki, rápidamente trataría de capturarlo o matarlo, para así estarle de biju que tenía adentro, y estos simples civiles lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos._

 _Ambos creyeron que gran parte de la culpa la tuvo Hiruzen, ya que no hizo los esfuerzos necesarios para mantener esa información en secreto, pero tanto Goku como Tobirama sabía muy bien, alguien era el responsable de divulgar tal información, y ambos se le vino la imagen, de cierto persona vendada._

 _Ya cansado de las idioteces de la gente, el iba a usar algo de poder para alejar a toda esta gente, ya que lo estaba fastidiando, pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porque vio como Tobirama había librado parte de instinto asesino, haciendo que más de uno se_ _aterrara_ _, al ver esa mirada que les estaba dirigiendo el Nidaime Hokage._

 _Rápidamente se alejaron de él, pero entonces vieron como Tobirama mando a llamar a los Anbus que lo estaban vigilando, éstos aparecieron de inmediato, y rápidamente el Nidaime dio la orden de que cualquiera que hablara, divulgaba o atentara y diera información sobre estado del jinchuriki de la aldea, sería ejecutado automáticamente, sea quien sea._

 _Los Anbus solo asintieron, rápidamente miraron a los habitantes de la hoja, esto al ver como los Anbus los veía, tragaron en secó, y rápidamente se alejaron del Saiyajin y sus acompañantes, y más nadie dijo nada referente a Naruto, ya que no quería ser asesinados, por los Anbus_

 _Goku al ver que los habitantes se había alejado, propuso ir a un lugar en donde nadie los molesté y poder hablar mejor._

 _A lo que Fugaku propuso ir su hogar, y hay nadie los va a molestar, además de que estaba seguro que Mikoto ya había preparado la cena, Tobirama al principio de iba negar, pero todo eso quedó al olvidó, al ver que Goku contento por eso idea, así que sin más opción acompañó a Señor._

 _Después de haber llegado al barrio Uchiha, Goku y sus acompañantes se dirigieron directo hacía la casa de Fugaku, los_ _Uchihas_ _presente veía con asombro, y algo de terror al Nidaime Hokage con vida, ya que ellos conocía perfectamente la historia de Tobirama, y de lo poderoso que era._

 _Los presentes ignoraron las miradas, y siguieron rumbo hacía su destino, después de unos finamente había llegado, así que sin perder tiempo entraron al hogar del líder del Clan Uchiha._

 _Ya adentro de la casa, Fugaku decidió hablar._

 _-Ya llegué, y traje algunos invitados - decía Fugaku anunciado su presencia, y la de sus invitados._

 _No esperaron ni minuto, cuando todos vieron como Mikoto apareció, todos vieron como la mujer Uchiha se estaba limpiando sus manos, con su delantal, ella vio a los presentes, y con una sonrisa calidad dijo._

 _-Bienvenido Fugaku, a igual que usted señor Goku y por supuesto la señorita ReifaEntonces vio al otro invitado, y quedó sorprendida, pero rápidamente se recompuso y habló, así es que verdad que el Nidaime regreso a la vida,Tobirama solo asintió, es un gusto y honor tenerlo en mi casa - decía Mikoto con una sonrisa de forma respetuosa._

 _Tobirama apenas que entró a la casa de Fugaku, se quitó su protector que cubría gran parte de rostro, y le respondió a Mikoto._

 _-El gusto es mío, señora Uchiha - decía Tobirama con su expresión características._

 _-Solo dígame Mikoto - decía la Uchiha con sonrisa gentil._

 _Tobirama solo asintió, entonces todos vieron como la Uchiha tomo la mano del Saiyajin, y lo llevo directo hacía el comedor, está reacción sorprendió al Senju, entonces miró a Fugaku, a lo que esté solo encogió sus hombros, Tobirama solo suspiro, y recordó como su maestra la Gran Kaio-Sama, se comportaba de la misma forma, cuando alguien le mencionaba el nombre del Saiyajin._

 _Reifa por su parte solo ignoraba lo que sucedía, y siguió su camino hacía el comedor, mientras seguía leyendo su libro, por su parte Fugaku y Tobirama sin más opción también hicieron lo mismo._

 _Ya en el comendador Goku puso ver cómo había un gran banquete, esto lo sorprendió, haciendo agua su boca, ya que la comida se veía apetitosa, pero entonces sintió cómo alguien se lanzó encima, y entonces escucho._

 _-Goku_ _onii_ _-san - decía la voz de mujer alegre, mientras abrazaba a Goku_

 _Cuando Goku vio quién era solo le sonrió y dijo._

 _-!Ohh! Izumi cómo has crecido - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa al ver a Izumi._

 _Izumi al ver que Goku la había reconocido, le sonrió, entonces vió como el Saiyajin puso su mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla, y le dijo._

 _-Me alegra verte - decía Goku con una sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Izumi._

 _Izumi apesar de ya estar grande, aún le seguía gustado esa sensación, entonces Goku vió como otra persona conocida se le acercó, entonces Goku retiro su mano de la cabeza de Izumi, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-!Ohhh! Itachi eres tú, igualmente has crecido, me da gusto de verte - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Itachi solo le sonrió al Saiyajin de forma amable, entonces le habló._

 _-A mi también me da gusto de volver a verlo señor Goku - decía Itachi alegré por volver a ver a Goku._

 _Entonces el Saiyajin vio como detrás del Uchiha, había dos niños, el podía ver que los infantes lo estaba viendo con curiosidad, el Saiyajin claramente sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero aún así decidió presentarse, así que el se acercó a los dos niños, se arrodilló, le sonrió y dijo._

 _-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Goku, y cuáles son sus nombres - decía Goku de forma amigable, mientras seguía arrodillado._

 _Los dos niños miraron al Saiyajin curioso, luego miraron a Itachi, este solo les dio un pequeño asentamiento, así que decidieron presentarse._

 _-Naruto Uzumaki - decía el pequeño Naruto._

 _-Sasuke Uchiha - decía el pequeño Sasuke._

 _Al ver que ambos infantes se había presentado, Goku nuevamente habló._

 _-Así que Naruto, entonces tú eres el hijo de Kushina ciertoel pequeño Naruto asintió en confirmación, tú eres el hijo menos de Mikoto y FugakuSasuke solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, es placer en conócelos - decía Goku mientras le sonreía a los dos niños._

 _Ella al ver esa sonrisa que les estaba dando el Saiyajin, no pudieron evitar igualmente sonreí, después de eso Goku fue llevado a al comedor para que se sentará, después de de que el sentó, vio como los demás hicieron los mismos, fue entonces cuando vio que tanto Kushina y Mikoto salían de la cocina._

 _Las dos mujeres train el resto de la comida, así comenzado a servirles a todos, en especial al Saiyajin, este para comer más cómodo optó por quitase la gabardina que traía puesta, así dejando ver su camisa negra._

 _Después de habérsela quitado, llevó su mano a su nuca, y comenzó a masajearse, ya que estaba un poco tensó, además de qué quería estar relajado, no tener su cuerpo un poco tensó antes de comer._

 _Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Mikoto como Kushina e Izumi, lo estaba viendo, el Saiyajin pudo ver que las 3 mujeres tenía un pequeño rubor en sus caras, entonces algo confundido pregunto._

 _-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Goku algo confundido por las reacción que tenías las 3 mujeres._

 _Las mujeres al escuchar que el Saiyajin les hablaba, rápidamente y algo avergonzada, trataron de cambiar de tema, diciendo que no sucedía nada, ellas no iba decir que le gustaba ver a Goku sin su gabardina, ya que gracias a que su camisa negra le quedaba apretado, ellas podía apreciar el torso del Saiyajin._

 _Goku no le dió importancia a ese asunto, y así todos procedieron a comer, durante la comida todos veía como el Saiyajin comía bastante, afortunadamente para ellos Goku comía de forma educada, ya que gracias a cierta diosa y ángel, el Saiyajin aprendió a comer educadamente, y que también veía como su Ten-shin lo miraba de forma minuciosa, y esperando de que se comportará bien._

 _Durante la cena todo transcurrió con calma, Sasuke y Naruto le hacía una que otra pregunta a Goku, esté con amabilidad les respondía, mientras seguía comiendo, a lo lejos Kushina veía como el Saiyajin se comportaba muy amablemente con su hijo, y como éste se estaba sintiendo agusto con él, haciendo que sonriera por eso._

 _Por otro lado Tobirama, había informado que ahora que estaba de vuelta quería hacer alianzas con otras así trata de buscar un fortalecimiento de Konoha, tanto política como militarmente, es por eso que había decidido nuevamente forma un equipo Tobirama, es por eso que a partir de mañana, comenzaría buscar los candidatos._

 _Todos a excepción de Goku quedaron sorprendidos, por las afirmaciones del Nidaime, entonces Itachi le pregunto que si el iba tomar puesto de Hokage nuevamente, Tobirama negó, y dijo que hay que buscar un nuevo Hokage, y que sólo el se encargaría de aconsejarlo para que tomará las mejores decisiones para el futuro de la aldea, Itachi al escuchar solo asintió, entonces sin que nadie se lo dijera se ofreció personalmente ser miembro de su nuevo equipo._

 _Fugaku y Mikoto había qué sorprendidos por la petición de su hijo mayor, Sasuke y Naruto están curioso por esto, además de que creía que eso era algo genial, Izumi solo veía la determinación que tenía el Uchiha._

 _Tobirama miraba a Itachi con su expresión que lo caracterizaba, el podía ver la determinación del joven, además que también pudo ver qué no era afectado por la maldición del odió que caracteriza a su clan, así que sonrió y dijo que aceptaba._

 _Itachi al escuchar eso sonrió de alegría, ya que creía firmemente, que con Tobirama las cosas sería diferentes, además de no tener recurrir a ese recurso, ya que eso era lo que más_ _carcomia_ _por dentro, no solo a él si no también a Shisui._

 _Por su parte Goku solo veía como se desarrolla las cosas, el no quería intervenir, y dejó que Tobirama se encargará de este asunto, ya que el confiaba en su criterio, por algo lo escogió, para que sea uno de sus agentes de la destrucción, después de eso Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a dormirse, ya que era muy tarde en la noche, asi_ _que_ _fueron llevados por Izumi a una habitación para que durmieran._

 _Luego de eso Goku noto que alguien alguien se había sentado a su lado, así que decidió mirar de quién se trataba, y vió que era Kushina._

 _La Uzumaki le sonreía amablemente, ella quería hablar con Goku sobre un tema, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escucho como el báculo de Reifa comenzó a sonar, la Ten-shin de inmediato tomo su báculo, y miró de_ _que_ _se trataba, y cuando vio que de se trataba habló._

 _-Señor Goku perdón por interrupirlo, pero al parecer tienes dos mensajes, quieres que se los diga, o va espera para más tarde - decía Reifa con una expresión calmada._

 _Goku miró a Kushina, ya que ella al parecer tenía algo que decirle, pero dijo que no hay problema y luego hablara con él, Goku al ver esto y sin más opción le dijo que procediera._

 _-Bueno el primer mensaje se trata del señor Bills, solicita permiso para entrar al universo 18, además de que el no vendrá solo, ya que va a traer a su hijo mayor junto con su nieta y también su otro hijo - decía Reifa de forma calmada y tranquila._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó eso de inmediato se paró de su asiento, y rápidamente se acercó hacía Reifa, la Ten-shin claramente podía notar que Goku se había emocionado, por otro lado, lo otro presentes estaba algo curioso por eso, ellos sabía que Goku tenía hijos, ya que el se los había mencionado, pero decidieron seguir escuchando, sin intervenir, y escucharon como el comenzó hablar._

 _-Eso cierto Reifala Ten-shin solo asintió, entonces tiene mi permiso para que entre al Universo 18, además de qué quiero que pedirle un favor, ya que quiero qué traiga al maestro Roshi también, ya que quiero hablar con el, y además diles que los esperaré en éste planeta, puedes decirle eso Reifa - decía Goku algo emocionado, por volver a ver sus familia._

 _Ésto también sorprendió a los presentes, ya que no solo iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer a los hijos de Goku, si no también a unos de sus maestros._

 _Reifa solo asintió, y con un pequeño movimiento de báculo hizo lo que Goku pidió hacer, y después de hacer eso entonces dijo._

 _-Listo señor ya le envié el mensaje a mi hermano Whiss, solo hay que esperar la confirmación, y la fecha en que ellos llegue, y con respecto con él otro mensaje - decía Reifa mientras ponía un rostro serío, algo raro en ella._

 _Goku al ver que su Ten-shin puso esa mirada, supo que era algo delicado, asi qué el también cambió su expresión a una más seria y habló._

 _-De que se trata el otro mensaje - decía Goku con una expresión seria claramente sería._

 _Reifa miró al rededor, ella sabía lo que iba a decir, era algo muy delicado, pero al parecer Goku confiaba en estas personas, así que no tenía de otra._

 _-Verás señor Goku, en planeta no muy lejano de acá, tiene unos objetos llamado_ _Poneglyph_ _\- decía Reifa claramente sería._

 _Goku solo miraba a la Ten-shin, y le dijo._

 _-Continúa - decía Goku._

 _Reifa asintió y continuó hablando._

 _-Los_ _Poneglyph_ _son misteriosos bloques de piedras, que tienen su interior mucha información importante, pero está escrita por unos extraños caracteres, éstos están repartidos entre muchas islas a lo largo y ancho de ese planeta - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Goku solo escuchaba, si era algo interesante, de inmediato cruzó sus brazos, miro al Ten-shin y dijo._

 _-Eso suena interesante, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - pregunto Goku curioso por la respuesta._

 _-Mucho señor Goku, una de las tantas información que los_ _Poneglyph_ _, esReifa dio una pequeña pausa, y luego siguió hablando, el lenguaje de los dioses - decía Reifa con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó eso abrió sus ojos de la impresión, ya que inmediato comprendió lo delicado del asunto, y lo que implican, entonces escucho como alguien había golpeado la mesa, mira de quién se trataba, y vio que era Tobirama, Goku observó cómo el Senju tenía una expresión de preocupación, y escucho como este comenzó hablar._

 _-Imposible, no hay forma de que eso pueda ser verdad, el idioma de los dioses, únicamente puede ser aprendido desde el planeta_ _Kaishin_ _-_ _sei_ _, es como es posible que otros planetas tengas esa información - decía Tobirama claramente exaltado._

 _Tobirama que había servido, y entrenado por mucho tiempo con Coroni, el sabía sobre el planeta_ _Kaishin_ _-_ _sei_ _y de conos los Kaio-Sama y Kaio-shin nacían, y de como estos estudiaban y preparaba, para tomar sus respectivos cargos, y una de las cosas que se le enseña en dicho planeta, era el idioma de los dioses._

 _Tobirama no era el único sorprendido, ya que Reifa también estaba igual de sorprendida, ya que ella no contaba con esa información._

 _Por su parte el resto no entendía lo que sucedía, o eso cría, ya que Itachi al ver rostro preocupado de Tobirama, y las expresiones serías de Goku y Reifa, supo que eso era grave, asi que decidió preguntar._

 _-Por su expresiones, me puedo imaginar, que es muy grave ese asunto, ¿No es así? - pregunto Itachi a los presentes._

 _Tobirama y Goku voltearon a ver al Uchiha, se dieron cuenta que el chico era perspicaz, entonces el Senju miro al Saiyajin, este le dió un pequeño asentamiento, así que volvió a mirar a los presentes y comenzó hablar._

 _-Así es, ya que está prohibido que alguien que no sea un dios, aprenda el idioma de los dioses, no puedo dar muchos detalles, ya que si lo hago, habrá muchas consecuencia, pero solo diré esto, si alguien lo aprende va a adquirir mucho conocimiento que…_

 _Tobirama se detuvo, ya que de inmediato recordó algo, así qué rápidamente miró al Saiyajin, Goku de inmediato supo porque Tobirama lo estaba mirando, y dijo._

 _-Me imagino que ambos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento ¿No es así? - pregunto Goku._

 _De inmediato Goku sacó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, todos al ver que había sacado el Saiyajin, la quedaron mirando sorprendido por lo bella que era, entonces Goku volvió a guardar la esfera, miró a Reifa y dijo._

 _-Me imagino que el segundo mensaje, se tratase que alguien está interesado en aprender la información que tiene los_ _Poneglyph_ _, y por ende una pequeña posibilidad de que aprenda el idioma de los dioses, así que tengo que asegurarme de que eso no suceda, ¿No es así Reifa? - pregunto Goku a Reifa, mientras mantenía una expresión seria._

 _Reifa solo asintió, Goku solo pudo dar una pequeño suspiro, así que de inmediato se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento, miró a Kushina, la tomó de la mano y le dijo._

 _-Kushina lo siento, pero al parecer, nuestra conversación va quedar pospuesta para después, pero prometo que apenas que termine este asunto, regresaré, y así finalmente poder hablar - decía Goku algo lamentando por no poder hablar con Kushina._

 _La Uzumaki, apesar de sentirse algo decepcionada de poder hablar con Goku, ella comprendía, de que el era alguien sumamente ocupado, así que solo digo._

 _-No se preocupe señor Goku, aquí lo esperaré - decía Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Goku solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, entonces miró al resto, y le dijo._

 _-Lamentó irme de esta forma, pero tengo asuntos que atender, así que les pido disculpas por eso - decía Goku mientras se disculpaba por irse tan rápido._

 _Todos le dijeron que no se preocupara, y entendía perfectamente que el alguien es muy ocupado, así Goku se dispuso a despedirse de cada uno._

 _A Itachi le dijo que se cuidará, Itachi le dijo lo mismo, a Izumi también le dijo lo mismo, y que cuidara a Itachi, la chica algo avergonzada por lo último, le dijo que también se cuidará y así le dió una abrazo, a Fugaku que pensará muy bien la propuesta que Tobirama le había propuesto, ya que eso sería beneficioso para su clan._

 _El líder del Clan Uchiha le dijo que no preocupara, ya que el había una decisión, y que cuando regresará, sabrá que decisión tomó, Goku al escuchar eso solo dio un pequeño asentamiento._

 _A Mikoto la tomo de la mano, le dio besa en esta, y le agradeció por la comida además fue placer volver a verla, por su lado Mikoto un poco roja por el gesto de Goku, le dijo que igualmente fue placer volver a verlo, Goku solo le sonrió, y luego de eso comenzó a retirarse._

 _Goku salió al patio de la casa de Fugaku, al lado suyo estaba Tobirama, el Senju sentía que debía acompañar a Goku, ya que ahora como agente de la destrucción, debía velar por el bienestar del universo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Tobirama iré yo solo, tú tienes asunto en este lugar, además de que quiero que cuides a Kushina junto a su hijo entendido - decía Goku con semblante serio pero a la vez tranquilo._

 _Tobirama sólo obedeció y dando una reverencia, se alejó de Goku, los demás que estaba viendo lo que sucedía, vieron cómo de un momento a otro Goku fue rodeado por una aura roja como si fuera llamás._

 _Pero eso fue lo único que notaron, ya que también todos vieron como la apariencia de Goku había cambiado, además lucir mas delgado y a la vez delicado, su tono de la piel se volvió más bronceado, su cabello paso a ser de un color rojo carmesí y sus ojos son más rasgados, los iris de sus ojos son rojos y se podían distinguir en las pupila, además de que lo seguía cubriendo esa aura explosiva de color naranja rojizo con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo nápoles oscuro, pero no solo eso, si que también su ropa había cambiado, ya no tenía su traje habitual, si que que ahora lucía uno completamente diferente, Goku había acaecido a su transformación del dios rojo._

 _Todos sorprendidos por al aparecía de Goku, pero la que más estaba sorprendida era Kushina, ya que ahora Goku tenía un color de cabello igual que al suyo, ésto que inconcientemente ella llevará pasará una mano por su cabello._

 _Por su lado Goku miró a Ten-shin, y le dijo._

 _-Vámonos - dijo Goku algo calmado._

 _Reifa asintió, y rápidamente rodeó a Goku en una aura blanca, y de inmediato está despegó a máxima velocidad, hacía el cielo._

 _Tobirama junto el resto veía como esa estela blanco, se perdía en el espacio, así qué dio un suspiro, y recordando la petición de su señor, el miró como todos veían como si esperaba una respuesta, así qué dando un suspiro dijo._

 _-Ese el estado del dios rojo del señor Goku, es decir que cuando está en ese estado ahora es dios por completo - decía Tobirama._

 _El Senju vio que todos estaban confundidos, asi que nuevamente habló._

 _-El señor Goku tiene la capacidad de enterar en su estado divino a voluntad propia, el normalmente es esta es su estado mortal, pero cuando la situación lo requiere, usas poderes de dios, como hizo hace unos momentos - decía Tobirama, mientras les explicaba a los demás._

 _Tobirama veía que todos aún seguía confundidos por la explicación que el dio, al ver estos el Senju dijo que lo olvidará, y que cuando Goku regrese, le puede preguntar lo que quiere._

 _Todos asintieron, y optaron por entrar a la casa, todos comenzaron a entrar, menos una Kushina aún seguía viendo por dónde se había ido Goku hace poco, y dando un pequeño suspiro, entró a la casa no antes sin mirar nuevamente a hacía donde se había ido Goku, y esperando volver a verlo muy pronto._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Lo siento si sintieron el capítulo, algo flojo o algo parecido, pero decidí hacerlo de esa forma, ya que a partir de los próximos capítulos, la trama va avanzar un poco más, ni diré en capitulo se dará el salto en tiempo, pero lo sabrá muy pronto, y de que también se llevará unas sorpresas._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	58. Chapter 58

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 57._

 _Universo 7_

 _Ubicación Planeta Del Bills._

 _Hay estaba el dios destructor del universo 7 junto a su asistente Whiss, los dos se encontraba comiendo una pizza con doble queso._

 _Ambos disfrutaba comiendo la primera pizza, cuando de momento a otro, el bastón de Whiss comenzó a sonar, el Ten-shin de inmediato tomó su báculo para su molestia, ya que al no le gustaba que lo molestará cuando estaba comiendo._

 _Whiss miró su báculo, y cuando vio de que se trataba sonrió y dijo._

 _-Señor Bills, ya tiene autorización por parte del señor Goku, para que usted, con el joven Gohan, el joven Goten junto a la pequeña Pan, pueda entrar al Universo 18 - decía Whiss con agradable sonrisa._

_Bills que se encontraba comiendo una rebanada de pizza, al escuchar lo que dijo su asistente decidió hablar después de haber comido la rebanada de pizza._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Avísale a Gohan y a los demás, de que se vayan alistando, ya que iremos por ellos, después de que haya comido toda esta pizza - Exclamó Bills mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza._

 _Whiss solo asintió, pero entonces notó que había terminado de leer todo el mensaje, así que nuevamente habló._

 _-Y señor Bills, el señor Goku pide que por favor si puede llevar al señor Muten Roshi, ya que el quiere también verlo - decía Whiss._

 _Bills antes de comer la rebanada de pizza, le dijo._

 _-Como quiera - decía Bills mientras se llevaba al rebanada de pizza a su boca._

 _Whiss al ver que Bills había aceptado llevar también al viejo maestro de Goku, procedió tomar una rebanada de pizza, pero cuando estaba apunto de comerla, nuevamente su báculo volvió a sonar, esto molesto al Ten-shin, así que rápidamente tomó el báculo, y vio que era otro mensaje, así qué rápidamente habló._

 _-Señor Bills al parecer el señor Vegeta, pide autorización para entrar a este universo - decía Whiss algo molesto, ya que no lo dejaba comer._

 _Bills también algo molesto de que también porque también lo estaba interrupiendo mientras comía, dijo._

 _-Si que como quieras, pero ya no moleste que no me dejan comer en paz - decía Bills algo irritado, porque no lo dejaba comer tranquilo._

 _Whiss solo obedeció, y procedió a dar la autorización para que Vegeta pueda entrar al Universo 7._

 _Después de eso Whiss procedió a tomar la rebanada de pizza, y finalmente pudo comer tranquilo, sin que nadie lo molestará._

 _Y así ambas deidades seguían comiendo la pizza que amablemente Gohan le había regalado, y decidieron que apenas termine de comer irían a la tierra, a buscar a Gohan con los demás, para sí ir Universo 18, donde Goku regía como dios destructor._

 _Universo 18_

 _Ubicación palacio Real del reino Makio._

 _Mechikabura después de haber hablado con Piccolo, rápidamente se dirigió al reino Makio, y convocó a todo su familia, ya que tenía que decirle algo sumamente importante._

 _El viejo Makio-shin sabía que la noticia que les iba a dar, no sería del agrado de ninguno de ellos, pero tarde que temprano lo sabría, así que la mejor opción era decirle de una vez, antes de que alguien se los diga._

 _Mechikabura vio como en el salón principal, estaba su yerna Hild junto con Mira y Towa, el vió que faltaba alguien, entonces se imaginó que aún no llegaba, y sabía que tardaría en llegar._

 _Por su parte Hild se le hacía extraño dé qué su suegro, la llamará a ella junto con sus hijos, además de que tener una expresión demasiado sería, ella supo enseguida de que algo andaba mal, así que rápidamente habló._

 _-Señor Mechikabura, porque no llamó a todos nosotros, además de tener una expresión muy seria, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo? - pregunto Hild a Mechikabura._

 _El anciano Makio-shin no sabía cómo decirle al Hild junto a sus nietos lo ocurrido, pero sabía que no podía seguir ocultándolo, así que dispuso de hablar, pero fue cuando escucho una voz familiar._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con la vieja bruja, ¿ocurrió algo malo señor Mechikabura? - decía una voz claramente femenina._

 _Todos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba, entonces vieron como una hermosa mujer comenzó a descender poco a poco, ella es una hermosa mujer de tes bronceada, su cabello es de color blanco y liso, y lo lleva suelto, su ojos son de color violeta, además de tener una marca de su rostro que la confirma que una diosa del paraíso, y finalmente lleva un traje algo parecido al de Hild._

 _Cuando esta finalmente descendió miró al anciano Makio-shin, y luego a Hild y finalmente a Mira y Towa, entonces con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-Mira y Towa me alegra volver a verlo de nuevo - decía la mujer con una dulce sonrisa._

 _Los mencionados al ver aquella mujer, solo sonrieron, entonces Towa de inmediato se lanzó hacia la recién llegado en un fuerte abrazo, por su parte Mira se acercó, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-A mi también me da gusto de volver a verte hermana Urd - decía Mira con una media sonrisa._

 _La mencionada Urd solo le sonrió, entonces miró a su hermana, que todavía la seguía abrazando, ella también la abrazo, y dijo._

 _-Hola hermana cómo has estado - decía Urd a su hermana Towa, mientras aún la seguía abrazando._

 _Towa al ver que su hermana mayor, la había preguntado se como estaba, dejó de abrazarla, y con una expresión alegre le dijo._

 _-Muy bien hermana, me alegra de verte y ver que has estado bien - decía Towa a su hermana mayor._

 _Urd solo le sonrió, entonces vio como se madre se estaba acercando hacía ella, Urd notó que su mamá no tenía un pequeño tic en la cabeza, entonces escucho como está le habló._

 _-Como fue que me dijiste pequeña mocosa - decía Hild con tic mientras fingía una sonrisa._

 _-Acaso no me escuchaste, no puedo creerlo de vieja ahora también sorda - decía Urd con una sonrisa algo burlona._

 _Por su parte Hild, al escuchar eso hizo que tic aumentará, aún fingiendo una dulce sonrisa dijo._

 _-No creo que esa sea la forma, en la que le hables a tu dulce y joven madre, no esa así mi pequeña - decía Hild aún con tic._

 _Urd que aún tenía su sonrisa burlona le respondió._

 _-Dulce no creó, y de joven menos lo único que veo es una vieja pervertida - decía Urd con su sonrisa burlona._

 _Cuando Hild escucho eso por parte de su hija, comenzó a reí, de igual forma lo hizo Urd._

 _Después de ambas liberaron algo de poder, lista para combatir, Towa al ver el comportamiento de madre y su hermana mayor, solo pudo reír nerviosamente, por su parte Mira golpeó su cara con su palma, ya que no podía creer lo infantil que podía ser mamá cómo su hermana, haciéndose preguntar, de porque le tocó está familia tan extraña._

 _Así se estuvieron por unos segundos más, cuando entonces tanto Hild como Urd, y finalmente Mira y Towa, sintieron una gran precisión de poder, ellos sabía de quién era este gran poder, así voltearon ver, y efectivamente se trataba de Mechikabura._

 _Todos vieron como el anciano Makio-shin estaba con una expresión molesta, ellos sabían más que nadie, que era muy díficil hacerlo enojar, pero cuando lo hacía el desmontreaba lo aterrador que el podía ser._

_Asi Hild y Urd dejaron su pelea para más tarde, por su parte Mira y Towa decidieron, permanecer en silencio, Mechikabura al ver que todos se había calmado, decidió calamares, dio un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Los siento por eso, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ya que los que les tengo que decir es muy importante, y no puedo esperar más para decírselo - decía Mechikabura con un tono serio._

 _Los demás presentes, solo se miraron entre si, ellos sabía que algo malo tuvo que haber ocurrido para que Mechikabura se pusiera de ese estado, así que la decidió preguntar fue Towa, así que se armó de valor y dijo._

 _-Ocurrió algo abuelo - pregunto Towa._

 _Mechikabura solo asintió, entonces Urd decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?, Señor Mechikabura - pregunto Hild al anciano Makio-shin._

 _Urd le tenía respecto al anciano Makio-shin, apesar de que no sea familia suya, ya que ella al ser la hija mayor tanto del dios Tyr como Hild, ésto hacia que Mira y Towa sea sus medios hermano, por su parte Hild y Mira permanecia en silencio, solo escuchar lo que iba a decir el anciano Makio-shin._

 _Mechikabura miro a los presentes, no sabía cómo ellos iba tomar esto, pero decido hablar entonces dijo._

 _-Tengo noticias de Dabra - decía Mechikabura con una expresión seria._

 _Cuando los presentes escucharon eso, de inmediato abrieron sus ojos de impresión, ya que ellos no sabía nada de él, desde el momento que el había desaparecido, así rápidamente Hild se acercó a su suegro, lo tomo por los hombros, y dijo._

 _-Es cierto eso señor Mechikaburael anciano Makio-shin solo asintió, entonces Hild algo esperanzada siguió hablando, y que es lo que sabe, de mi pequeño Dabra, como está en donde está, porque desapareció y nos tiene preocupados - decía Hild claramente emocionado por saber de su hijo._

 _Mechikabura sabía el cariño que Hild le tenía a su hijo mayor, pero también sabia que Hild no era la única que le tenía un cariño especial a su nieto, ya que el miró de reojo como su Urd también estaba igual que Hild de esperanzada de saber de su hermano menor, y también miró a sus otros dos nietos, vio como ésto estaba aún sorprendidos, y nos podía culpar, ya que el también estaría igual, pero el sabia lo que les iba a decir destruiría todas sus esperanzas, pero no había de otra tenía que decirles, asi que sin más opción nuevamente habló._

 _-Dabra fue capturado por Federica Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros - dijo Mechikabura con una expresión seria._

 _Todos al escuchar había quedado en shock, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente quién era Federica Bernkastel, y lo que implica si alguien es capturado por ella._

 _Por su parte Hild que aún tenía sus manos en los hombros de Mechikabura, al escuchar eso por parte del anciano Makio-shin, de inmediato las retiro, lo miro y le dijo_

 _-Por favor señor Mechikabura, dígame que es una broma, por favor díganme qué mi querido hijo no fue capturado por ella, y que se encuentra en perfecto estado, y todo ésto una mentira, DÍGAME - decía Hild negando la situación de que su hijo haya sido capturado por el clan de las brujas._

 _Mechikabura vía claramente la negación que estaba teniendo Hild, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, así que el puso su mano en su hombro, y le dijo._

 _-Lo siento Hild pero es verdad, el pequeño Dabra en estos momento es un esclavo de Federica, y en estos momento no hay forma de poder liberarlo - decía Mechikabura con mirada sería._

 _Hild al escuchar eso cayó de rodillas, y bajó su mirada, ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su preciado hijo había sido convertido en esclavo, y ella sabía a qué conlleva eso._

 _Por su parte Urd estaba igual que su madre, ella no podía creer ésto, su preciado hermano había sido capturado y convertido en simple herramienta._

 _Por su lado Mira tenía una expresión calmada y tranquila, pero se podía ver cómo este apretaba sus puños tan fuerte, que produjo que sangrara._

 _En cambio Towa a igual que su madre cayó de rodillas, haciendo comenzará a derramar unas lágrimas, ya que no podía creer que su hermano había tenido ese destino._

 _Mechikabura solo veía como su familia estaba destrozada por esa familia, y le dolía verlos de esa forma, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada, iba decir algo, cuando vio como Hild poco a poco comenzó a liberar su gran poder, haciendo que el castillo comenzará temblar, pero no solo el castillo si no todo el reino Makio._

 _Mechikabura estaba sorprendido por el gran poder de Hild, y supo de no por nada a ella le decía Daimakaicho._

 _Pero no Hild estaba liberando su poder, si también Urd, apesar de ser tan poderoso como su madre, Urd aún poseía suficiente poder para intimidar a muchos dioses, no por nada era la hija de dos dioses más importante de este universo._

 _En cambio Mira aún seguía con su expresión calmada y tranquila, pero ya estaba comenzando a planear en como poder ayudar a su hermano, y así que tendrá que buscar la ayuda de alguien, y ya tenía a la persona indicada._

 _Towa aún seguía en su estado de shock, ya que aún no sabía en como poder ayudar a su hermano._

 _Luego de unos minutos Hild finalmente pudo calmarse, entonces recordó algo importante, así se inmediato miró a su hija menor, y rápidamente se acercó hacía a ella, y le dijo._

 _-Towa la mencionada de inmediato miró a madre es tú responsabilidad ayudar a tú familia, es por eso que vas a acudir a la ayuda del señor Goku, estoy segura que el se negará en ayudarnos en esta situación - decía Hild de forma sería._

 _Towa al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos, entonces recordó que era cierto, ella podía pedirle ayuda a Goku, y el fácilmente podría solucionar este problema, ésto hizo que sonriera de felicidad, ya que podría ayudar a su hermano Dabra._

 _Urd por su lado tenia una expresión seria al momento de escuchar eso, ella sabía perfectamente quién era Goku, pero no le convencía esa idea, entonces iba a decir algo, cuando escucho una voz._

 _-No pueden pedirle ayuda al joven Goku para esto - decía Mechikabura con una expresión seria._

 _Todos al escuchar eso voltearon al ver al anciano Makio-shin, y no podía escuchar lo que el decía, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Mechikabura habló nuevamente._

 _-El joven Goku al ser el Hakai-shin debe mantener una neutralidad en cualquier asunto relacionado a la demás facciones, ya que el no está a favor de nadie, y solo debe invertir cuando la situación la requiera - decía Mechikabura con una expresión seria, mientras veía a los presentes._

 _Towa y Hild iba a protestar por la palabra dichas por el anciano Makio-shin, pero fueron interrumpidas por Urd, ya que está comenzó hablar._

 _-Aún que me duele admitirlo el anciano tiene razón, no podemos involucrar al dios de la destrucción, en esto - decía Urd algo desesperada por la situación._

 _Towa al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermana iba a protestar, ya que no podía creer que ella dijera eso, pero no pudo hablar ya que Mira comenzó hablar._

 _-Mi abuelo y mi hermana Urd tiene razón, el señor Goku no puedo ayudarnos, ya que eso será muy mal visto por las otras facciones, es por eso que este asunto lo debemos resolver nosotros - decía Mira con expresión calmada, pero claramente se podía ver que está enojado y frutado._

 _Hild al escuchar eso por parte de su hija mayor e hijo menor, apretó los puños de rabia, pero decidió calmarse, se levantó limpio su vestido, miró a los presentes y dijo._

 _-De acuerdo si el joven Goku no puede ayudarnos, entonces acudiré a alguien mucho más importante - decía Hild con una expresión seria._

 _Urd y sus hermanos al escuchar eso por parte de su madre, había quedado confundido, ya que ellos no podían imaginar a alguien mucho más importante que el dios de la destrucción, ya que el era la máxima autoridad del universo._

 _Pero el único que si sabía a qué se refería Hild, era Mechikabura el al escuchar eso por parte de yerna se puso muy nervioso, y rápidamente habló._

 _-TE LO PROHIBIDO HILD, NO PUEDES INVOLUCRARLO A ÉL, ESO DEMASIADO PELIGROSO - decía Mechikabura claramente exaltado._

 _Hild solo miraba al anciano Makio-shin, y le dijo._

 _-No me importa, el me ayudara con mi problema, estoy segura de eso - decía Hild con una expresión seria._

 _A Hild no le importaba la consecuencias de sus acto, ella quería salvar a su hijo, Mechikabura al escuchar la respuesta de ella abrió su ojos, y no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

 _Urd y sus hermanos aún estaba confundidos, ya que no sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo tanto su madre como Mechikabura, entonces Urd decidió preguntar._

 _-¿De quién carajos están hablando?, Y quién en esa persona que se refiere la vieja bruja - pregunto Urd tanto a su madre como a Mechikabura._

 _Hild no quiso responder a su hija mayor, y estaba apunto de retirarse, pero se detuvo cuando Mechikabura comenzó hablar._

 _-A quién se está refiriendo tú madre, es uno de los 5 seré más poderoso o si no el más poderoso de los 18 Universos, el padre de todos los angeles, Gran Sacerdote y asistente del Rey del todoMechikabura hizo una pausa vio como Urd con sus nietos estaba sorprendidos al escuchar eso, así que siguió hablandoDaishinkan-sama - decía Mechikabura claramente nervioso por decir el nombre del sumo sacerdote._

 _De inmediato cuando Mechikabura había mencionado el nombre del sumo sacerdote, atrás apareció la figura angelical de una hermosa mujer, pero era muy inusual, ya que tenía un ala blanca y una negra, así como marcas negras simétricas en su cuerpo._

 _Urd sorprendida al verla dijo._

 _-World of Elegance acaso tu sabes quién es él - decía Urd a su angel._

 _Su ángel solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, haciendo entender, que perfectamente sabía quién era Daishinkan._

 _Urd estaba sorprendida de que su ángel saliera sin ser llamada, de inmediato supo que el momento en que Mechikabura mencionó a Daishinkan, este hizo que su ángel se alarmara._

 _Pero antes de Urd pudiera preguntar algo, vio como nuevamente World of Elegance, volvió a entrar a su cuerpo, y supo que lo mejor era no preguntar, ya que una vez que regresara al paraíso averiguaría por si misma._

 _Por su lado Hild solo se retiró sin decir nada, ya que buscaría la forma de como comunicarse con sumo sacerdote, y ella sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, Mechikabura sólo vio como se iba, y le dijo._

 _-Que es lo que vas hacer Hild, sabes que eso es muy peligroso - decía Mechikabura con una expresión seria._

 _Hild volteó su cabeza, le sonrió al anciano Makio-shin y se marchó sin decir nada._

 _Mechikabura se preocupó por lo que haría Hild, ya que ella podía poner en riego a todo el universo, pero vió que Hild no fue la única que se retiró, ya qué también vio cómo Mira, había media vuelta, comenzó a irse del lugar, Mechikabura solo dijo._

 _-A donde vas Mira - pregunto Mechikabura a su nieto._

 _Mira solo detuvo por unos instantes, y sin mirar hacía atrás dijo._

 _-Iré ayudar a mi hermano, ya solicitaré la ayuda de un conocido mío, pero no te preocupe abuelo, ya que no haré nada imprudente, como mi madre, esto te lo aseguro - decía Mira con una voz sería._

 _Asi Mira también se fue, dejando a Mechikabura junto con Urd y Towa._

 _Urd también decidió que era el momento de retirarse, así que despidió de Towa y de Mechikabura, el anciano Makio-shin junto con Towa también se despidieron de ella, así Urd se retiró._

 _Mechikabura miro a su nieta, y le dijo._

 _-Towa tendrás que prepárate, ya que tú entrenamiento para convertirte en una Makio-shin, comenzará de inmediato - decía Mechikabura con una mirada sería._

 _-Si abuelo - dijo Towa con una pequeño asentamiento._

 _Y así dos también se retiraron para así comenzar el entrenamiento de Towa por parte de Mechikabura, para sí convertirla en una Makio-shin, pero lo que más le preocupaba al anciano Makio-shin, era Hild por su desespero por recuperar a su hijo cometiera una terrible tragedia._

 _Mientras llevaba a su nieta, al lugar para entrenar Mechikabura aún recordaba lo terrorífico que podía ser el, ya que Daishinkan, el fue con un simple movimiento de mano acabo con la rebelión de Urano y sus aliados, y todos aquellos que presenciaron eso, juraron tratarían de evitar, de todas las formas posibles, evitar que el sumó sacerdote se enojara nuevamente, esa imagen no se la podía sacar de la cabeza._

 _Pero los que ellos no contaba era que en ese tiempo una joven y pequeña Makio había logrado hacer que Daishinkan sintiera un interés por ella, y resulta que esa pequeña Makio era Hild._

 _Planeta One Piece_

 _Ubicación West Blue_  
 _Lugar Ohara_

 _Goku junto con Reifa había llegado a éste planeta, para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahora se encontraba arriba de isla muy peculiar, ya que centro de está había una gigantesco árbol, así que sin perder tiempo ambos bajaron a la isla._

 _Reifa le había contado que población de la isla consistía sobre todo en arqueólogos e investigadores, ésto que recordara a su hijo Gohan, ya que el se había convertido en un gran investigador de renombre en la tierra._

 _Cuando ellos bajaron a isla, vieron como los habitantes de esta comenzaron a verlo algo sorprendidos y además también algo temerosos._

 _Goku miró a Reifa y dándole una señal cabeza, la Ten-shin solo asintió, así que dio un paso al frente y dijo._

 _-Watashi o rikai shite iru hito wa imasu ka - decía Reifa a los habitantes de las islas._

 _Nota_

 _El lenguaje de los dioses de Dragon Ball, es una parodia del japonés, solo que revirtiendo completamente las sílabas, usando completamente katakana, excluyendo el uso de los otros sistemas de escrituras japoneses._

 _Goku y Reifa había acordado que antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, primero averiguaría si alguien de esta isla podía hablar el idioma de los dioses, y si es así entonces averiguaría cual son sus intenciones, y dependiendo de lo que averiguaran, Goku decidiría si destruía o no este planeta._

 _Entonces ambos veía como los habitantes de la isla, los estaba mirando algo confundido, entonces vieron que ellos no había entendido lo que había dicho Reifa, así sintiendo algo de alivio, así cuando se disponía a hablar un idioma que todos pudieron entender, escucharon una voz._

 _-Yo si te entendí - decía una voz claramente femenina._

 _Cuando Goku y Reifa escucharon eso, no pudieron abrir sus ojos algo sorprendidos, así que decidieron ver quien había dicho eso._

 _Entonces Goku vió a una es una hermosa mujer alta, delgada pero atlética, con una cabello de color blanco, además de que era largo y ligeramente rizado, sus ojos son de color azul, su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida, sus extremidades son muy largas, especialmente sus piernas, lucía un traje que consistía en un abrigo forrado de piel, camiseta azul y pantalones largos de color verde, alrededor de la cintura tenía un cinturón decorado con muchos ornamentos de oro en forma de discos, también llevaba un collar modesto con una cuerda fina y tres pequeñas perlas en su recorrido alrededor del cuello._

 _Goku se quedó mirando a la mujer muy detalladamente, la mujer se había dado cuenta de esto, así que nuevamente habló._

 _-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nico Olvia, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? - decía Olivia algo curiosa por Goku y Reifa._

 _Goku fue sacado de sus pensamientos, entonces con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Muchos gusto señorita Olivia, mi nombre es Son Goku, y la mujer que está mi lado se llama Reifala Ten-shin dió una pequeña reverencia, y ambos estamos aquí, porque queríamos encontrar algo, pero creo que ya no es necesario buscar - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Olivia algo confundido pregunto._

 _-¿Y eso sería? - pregunto Olivia algo confundida._

 _-Tú y dependiendo de lo que digas, puedas que condenes este mundo a su destrucción, o puedas que los salves - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Olivia no entendía a lo que se refería el Saiyajin, así que lo único que dijo fue._

 _-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Olivia._

 _Entonces ella como el resto de los habitantes de la isla, vieron como Goku su mano extendida, apunto hacía el mar, después vieron como en la palma del Saiyajin se creó una pequeña esfera de color azul, y después como esté la arrojó al mar, así creando una poderosa y gigantesca explosión._

 _Olivia y los habitantes de las islas quedaron aterrados por aquélla demostración de poder, entonces escucharon como el Saiyajin habló._

 _-A eso me refiero, así que hablemos mi querida Olivia, y recuerda el destino de este planeta esta en tus manos - decía Goku con una sonrisa algo perturbadora._

 _Olivia que aún seguía aterrada pregunto._

 _-¿Quién eres tú? Y porque haces esto - pregunto Olivia algo aterrada._

 _Goku al escuchar llevó su mano a su mentón, en señal como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta._

 _Después de eso con una sonrisa un poco sádica dijo._

 _-!Porque lo hago! Es fácil yo soy el dios de la destrucción de este universo, y si yo quiero puedo destruir este planeta, y nadie podría negarse a mi voluntad - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa sádica._

 _Cuando Olivia escucho que Goku era el dios de la destrucción, abrió su ojos de la impresión, entonces nerviosa dijo._

 _-Entonces si es cierto, el dios de la destrucción existe, y tú la prueba de ello - decía Olivia preocupada por la situación._

 _Olivia llevó sus manos a su cabeza, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que ésto conlleva, y supo debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que decía, ya que si decía algo que no debía este planeta será destruido, por la persona que tiene al frente suyo._

 _Así que decidió calmarse, ya que alterada no lograría nada, así dio un pequeño respiro, se tranquilizó, miró a Goku y le dijo._

 _-Muy bien señor Goku, si quiere hablar conmigo adelante, con gusto hablaré con usted, así que si es muy amable me podía seguir ambos un lugar más privado - decía Olivia con una expresión seria._

 _-Con gusto, vamos Reifa acompañemos a la señorita Olivia a un lugar mucho más privado - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Como usted diga señor Goku - decía Reifa con una sonrisa._

 _Asi Goku y Reifa se dispusieron a seguir a Olivia, a un lugar más privado para poder hablar con más tranquilidad, Olivia sabía el peso que tenía encima, pero aún si iba todo lo posible para convencer al Saiyajin, de no destruir el planeta, y estaba esperanzada que lo lograría._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios así sabré si les gusto._

 _Otra cosa estaba pensando en cambiar al dragón de 6 estrellas, si tiene una sugerencia con gusto las escuhare, eso sí tiene que dragones humanidades o algo parecido._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	59. Chapter 59

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 58._

 _Ubicación Sociedad De Almas_

 _Lugar Cuarta División_

 _La Cuarta División es la encargada de la asistencia médica y el abastecimiento del Seireitei, ellos son los principales responsables del tratamiento de los heridos y de hacer la mayor parte de la mano de obra, como la limpieza del desagüe y probablemente de la reconstrucción del Seireitei siempre que hay daños materiales, la 4 ª División se subdivide en equipos que tienen determinados puestos de trabajo asignados._

 _Actualmente su capitán Yachiru Unohana justo a su teniente Isane Kotetsu, estaba supervisando cada uno de los labores correspondiente de la cuarta División._

 _Isane le estaba pasando el informe a su capitán, de los últimos paciente que había entrado al unidad médica, pero entonces ella notó que su oficial al mando no le estaba prestando atención, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Señorita Yachiru, me está prestando atención - pregunto Isane a su capitán._

 _La mencionada al ver que su teniente le estaba hablando, y demás de notar de que no había estado prestando atención a lo que ella le decía, y esto hizo que pusiera algo apenada, así que dijo._

 _-Lo siento Isane no estaba prestando, me disculpó por mi comportamiento - decía Yachiru algo avergonzada._

 _Isane solo negó con la cabeza, y le dijo._

 _-No se preocupe señorita Yachiru, ¿pero dígame porque últimamente se le visto muy distraída, eso algo raro en usted? - pregunto Isane algo curiosa._

 _Yachiru que aún se encontraba algo apenada por su comportamiento, decidió responder._

 _-Bueno lo que sucede, es que últimamente he estado en pensando en mí futuro, al lado del señor Goku, a pesar que me gusta la idea de ser una de las esposas del dios de la destrucción, no me gustaría abandonar mi trabajo, solo por estar a su lado, ya que ésto es algo me gusta hacer - decía Yachiru con una expresión algo sería._

 _Isane podía comprender a su oficial superior, y más o menos, pero de inmediato sonrió y le dijo._

 _-No creo que eso ocurra, señorita Yachiru - decía Isane con una sonrisa._

 _Yachiru vio a su teniente curiosa, y decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto Yachiru algo curiosa._

 _-Acuérdese señorita Yachiru, que el señor Goku le dejó a cargo a usted y solamente a usted, de la plantación de las semillas del ermitaño, ya que el confío en sus cualidades, en mi opinión no creo que el la obligue a que se retire de lo que le gusta hacer, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso - decía Isane con una sonrisa._

 _Unohana al escuchar por parte de su subordinada, solo sonrió ya que era verdad, el Saiyajin había confiado en ella, además de que el pudo ver através de ella, y vió su verdadero ser y a él no le importó, y la acepto tal como era, entonces dijo._

 _-Tan observadora como siempre, si tienes razón Isane, no debo preocuparme por eso, ya que el señor Goku confío en mí con las semillas del ermitaño, y yo como su futura esposa debo confía en él - decía Unohana con una sonrisa calidad._

 _Isane solo sonrió, entonces iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por su capitán ya que está nuevamente habló._

 _-Isane acompáñame, ya que quiero ver cómo van los primeros brotes de las semillas del ermitaño, además de hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ya que ésto es importante no solo para nosotros, si no también para el señor Goku, entendido - decía Unohana con una expresión calmada y serena._

 _Isane solo asintió, ella sabía lo importante que era ésto, así que ambas se dispusieron a dirigirse a donde se había sembrado las semillas del ermitaño._

 _Pero cuando se estaba dirigiendo a su destino, se toparon con un hombre hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños, llevaba unas gafas negras y un peinado con raya en el sector derecho de su cabeza, que le conferían un aspecto amable, además de porta el traje correspondientes a un capitán de una de las divisiones del Gotei 13._

 _Unohana al ver aquél sujeto, solo sonrió de forma amable y dijo._

 _-!Ohh Aizen! Que sorpresa, y dime qué te trae por aquí - exclamó Unohana con una sonrisa amable._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Aizen capitán de la quinta división del Gotei 13, el mencionado solo sonría de forma amigable a Unohana, entonces hablo._

 _-Buenos días señorita Unohana, me alegro de que esté bien, el motivo de visita, es para saber si es cierto, de que usted descubrió una nueva medicina que será de gran ayuda - decía Aizen de forma respetuosa, y manteniendo su sonrisa amable._

 _A Unohana ésto le pareció extraño, ya que secreto de las semillas del ermitaño, solo los sabía unos cuantos, ya que todavía no se revelado al público, así que cubrió la parte de inferior de rostro con una de mangas, y dijo._

 _-Joven Aizen, me gustaría saber, de donde a escuchado tal rumor - decía Unohana de forma sería._

 _Aizen que aún mantenía su sonrisa amable y calmada habló._

 _-Buenos lo que sucede es que su tercer oficial, al parecer se embriagó, y comenzó a decirle a todos que su capitán, estaba desarrollando una medicina que le permitía curar cualquier heridas, no importa si esta sea gravedad o mortal, bueno en efecto nadie le prestó atención ya que cría que era mentira por parte de ella, pero usted más que nadie sabe, que uno no se puede confiar, ya que nunca sabe quién pueda estar escuchando, y así llamando su atención - decía Aizen con una sonrisa amable._

 _Unohana solo miraba al capitán de la quinta división, por su parte Isane solo permanecia en silencio, pero dentro de sí estaba totalmente enojada, ya que no podía creer que su hermana comenzará a revelar tal información, así de nada más._

 _Aizen que aún mantenía su sonrisa y expresión calmada y amable, nuevamente pensaba hablar, pero fue interrumpido, ya que Unohana comenzó hablar._

 _-En efecto Aizen, estoy trabajando en una nueva medicina, pero aún no desarrollado nada en concreto, aún estoy investigando, pero solamente eso, nada más - decía Unohana con una expresión tranquila pero sería._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Solamente quería saber si era verdad, así que no le quitó más de su tiempo señorita Unohana, así que me despido - exclamó Aizen de forma respetuosa, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia._

 _Unohana procedió hacer lo mismo, entonces vio como Aizen se procedió a retirar, cuando se detuvo, se volteó miró a Unohana, cuadro sus anteojos y con su sonrisa amable dijo._

 _-Por cierto, no la felicite por su compromiso con el Hakai-shin, me imagino que debe estar contenta por eso, ser una de las esposas del ser más poderoso del universo, muy pocas tiene ese privilegio - decía Aizen con su sonrisa amable y tranquila._

 _Unohana pudo notar por un pequeño instante, en que Aizen se molestó, cuando mencionó que Goku era ser más poderoso del universo, esto llamó su curiosidad, así que decidió comprobar algo, así que dijo._

 _-Gracias Aizen eres muy amable, sabés apesar del que señor Goku el ser más poderoso del universo, es una persona amable y tranquila, pero no hay que confundirse, ya que el no le temblará la mano, para acabar con todo aquel piense que pueda pasarse de listo con el - decía Unohana con una sonrisa amable._

 _Unohana estaba pendiente a que expresión iba poner Aizen, pero notó que este no cambió su semblante, ya que que mantenía tranquilo y calmado, además de mantener su sonrisa amable, entonces dijo._

 _-Waouuu enserio señorita Unohana, yo no quisiera ser esa persona, que lo haga enojar, no me puedo imaginar lo que el le haría, en tan solo pensarlo, me da escalofríos - decía Aizen con su sonrisa amable._

 _Unohana solo seguía observado ha Aizen, si notaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero hasta momento, no ha notado nada raro, así que solamente le sonrió, entonces vio como Aizen nuevamente se despidió y se retiró del lugar, dejando ha Unohana e Isane._

 _La capitán del cuarta división, solo veía por donde se fue el capitán del quinta, pero algo dentro de ella le decía, que mantuviera vigilado ha Aizen, ésto fue notado por su teniente, ella sabía en qué pensaban su capitán, así que no tenía necesidad de preguntar, así ambas mujeres igualmente procedieron a retirarse, pero ahora sabía que debía ser más precavidas, ya que Aizen mostró interés en las semillas del ermitaño, es muy probable que igualmente suceda con otras personas, y Unohana no iba permitir eso, ya que no quería defraudar la confianza que Goku, había puesto en ella._

 _Planeta One Piece_

 _Ubicación West Blue_  
 _Lugar Ohara_

 _Goku junto a Reifa, había seguido a Olivia a su hogar para poder hablar con tranquilidad, el Saiyajin que aún estaba en su estado del dios rojo, notó que los habitantes de esta isla, son solamente investigadores, pero el no se confiaba, ya que algo que aprendió en su vida, era que las personas con gran intelecto, pueden ser muy peligrosas, dos ejemplos de eso era su gran y mejor amiga Bulma, y también el doctor Makigero._

 _Por su lado Reifa solo seguía al Saiyajin muy tranquilamente, mientras leía su libro favorito._

 _En cambio Olivia estaba totalmente nerviosa, ya que no sabía que hacer, porque si cometía un pequeño error, no solo ella si no también el planeta desaparecerá._

 _Finalmente los 3 llegaron a una modesta y humilde cabaña, Olivia se acercó a la cabaña, abrió la puerta de está, y amablemente le pidió tanto a Goku como Reifa que entrará, ambos solo asintieron y entraron a la cabaña._

 _Olivia al ver que ellos ya había entrado, ella procedió hacer lo mismo, y así cerrando la puerta._

 _Ya dentro de la cabaña, tanto Goku como Reifa notaron que dentro de esta, había muchos documentos que estaban regados por todos lados._

 _Cuando Goku estaba por tomar unos de esos documentos, para ver que información tenían, Olivia rápidamente tomó el documento que iba a agarrar el Saiyajin, y la guardó atrás de ella, y dijo._

 _-Me disculpó por eso, pero está información es muy importante para mí, y no puedo permitir que nadie la vea sin estar lista, incluso si se trata de usted señor Goku - decía Olivia de forma respetuosa, mientras aún guardaba el documento._

 _Goku en vez de molestarse, la comprendió, ya que algo similar le pasó no solo con Bulma, si no también con Gohan, y supo que eso era algo importante para ellos, entonces miró a Olivia y con una media sonrisa le dijo._

 _-No se preocupe señorita Olivia, la comprendo perfectamente, así que no tiene que disculparse - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Olivia solo asintió, entonces le ofreció tanto a Goku como Reifa un asiento, para que ambos se sentará, Goku acepto el gesto con amabilidad, en cambio Reifa lo rechazó amablemente, ya que ella como asienten de Goku se puso al lado de él._

 _Olivia igualmente tomó un asiento, y se sentó en frente de Goku, lo miro y le dijo._

 _-De que quiera hablar conmigo señor Goku - pregunto Olivia con una expresión algo sería._

 _Goku solo le sonrió, pero antes de hablar decidió deshacerse su transformación de dios rojo, ya que vió que no era necesario estar transformado._

 _Olivia vio como la apariencia del Saiyajin había cambiado, ya no tenía el cabello de color rojo carmesí, ahora era azabache, además de que su apariencia también cambió, su tes era más clara, igual que ahora se veía mucho mayor además de que su musculatura había aumentado, pero solo eso, también su traje había cambiado, ya tenía el traje con que había venido, ahora tenía una camisa negra pegado al cuerpo, a igual que unos pantalones del mismo color._

 _Goku noto que le hacía falta algo, rápidamente supo que era su gabardina, entonces recordó que el se la había quitado y la dejo en casa de Fugaku, en planeta Shinobi, no le dio importancia, así que rápidamente habló._

 _-Antes que nada me gustaría saber, que sabes del dios de la destitución - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Olivia solo asintió, así que rápidamente busco un documento, y cuando lo encontró habló._

 _-En este documento que estaba en un poneglyphs, que encontré hace mucho tiempo, la traduje y decía que este universo hay dos seres supremos, el Kaio-shin o mejor dicho el dios de la creación, y el Hakai-shin o también conocido como el dios de la destrucciónOlivia hizo una pausa, Goku le dio un pequeña señal para que continúe, cosa que hizo la chica, ambas deidades rigen este universo, uno crea vida, y el otro la destruye, así ambos mantiene el equilibrio del universo, ya que para crear hay que destruir, y para destruir hay que crear - decía Olivia mientras explicaba lo que decía en el documento._

 _Goku solo escuchaba lo que decía Olivia, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ella nuevamente habló._

 _-El documento también dice, que el Hakai-shin no solo se encarga de destruir planetas, si no que también que el es guardián y protector de éste Universo, ya que el rápidamente eliminé todo aquello que sea una posible amenaza para Universo, y si usted está aquí, significa que en este planeta hay que pueda perturba ese equilibrio, no es así señor Goku - decía Olivia con una expresión seria, mientras veía al Saiyajin._

 _Goku se había sorprendido ya no que no esperaba que la chica fuera tan lista, ya que había adivinando la razón por la que había venido a este planeta, pero no solo el estaba sorprendido, ya que también Reifa estaba igualmente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que una mortal estuviera tan bien informada._

 _Olivia al ver las expresiones de ambas deidades, supo que había acertado en su deducción, pero ahora quería saber cuál era esa amenazaba, que había echo que el dios de destrucción viniera a éste planeta._

 _Goku solo decidió calmarse así que cruzó su brazos, se acomodó en la silla, miró a Olivia con una expresión seria y dijo._

 _-Estas muy bien informada, me sorprendes, así es vine porque hay algo que dependiendo en qué manos caiga, pueda que posiblemente el equilibrio de este universo sea perturbando - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _-¿Y eso sería? - pregunto Olivia._

 _Goku solo la miró y dijo._

 _-Te suena familiar, el idioma de los dioses - decía Goku con una expresión seria, mientras miraba a Olivia._

 _Olivia al escuchar eso abrió su ojos de la impresión, y de inmediato ato cabos sueltos, Goku solo vió la expresión que hizo la mujer y dijo._

 _-Por tu expresión, me imagino que sabes muy bien a lo que me refieroOlivia solo asintió, a lo que Goku nuevamente habló los mortales no puedo aprender el idioma de los dioses, ya que de hacerlo traería graves consecuencias y muchos riegos, ya que ellos no están preparandos para tales revelación - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Olivia no dijo solo bajo la mirada, apretó su agarre, de la frustración, ya que ella nunca creyó que aprender el idioma de los dioses tendría consecuencias graves, entonces miró levantó su mirada, miró al Saiyajin y dijo._

 _-Cuando descubrí ese idioma en el poneglyphs, nunca creí que iba tener riesgo, y me di cuenta que fue un gran error, es por eso entonces Goku vió como Olivia se había levantado de su asiento, se acercó a él, y rápidamente se arrodilló bajando su cabeza, y le dijo estoy dispuesta a recibir el castigo por mis acciones, pero por favor no destruya el planeta, ya que los demás no puede pagar por mis errores, se lo suplico señor Goku - decía Olivia mientras suplicaba._

 _Goku solo miraba a la mujer, la verdad no le gustaba ésto, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que este era deber, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Levanta la cabeza ya que quiero saber algo de inmediato Olivia hizo lo que Goku le pidió, así que nuevamente habló quiero que me digas la verdad, ya que si mientes destruiré el planeta, entendido Olivia solo asintió comprendiendo la palabra dichas por Goku aparté de ti hay alguien más que conoce está información - pregunto Goku de forma sería a Olivia._

 _Ella automáticamente negó con la cabeza y dijo._

 _-Solamente yo, nadie más sabe de este idioma, ya que nunca se lo enseñe a alguien - decía Olivia algo desperada._

 _Goku solo vía a la mujer, y noto que en ningún momento estaba mintiendo, entonces miró a Reifa y le dijo._

 _-Reifa quiero que me digas las estadísticas de este planeta - decía Goku de forma autoritaria._

 _Reifa dejó de leer su libro, y dando una reverencia dijo._

 _-Como ordené señor Goku - decía Reifa de forma respetuosa._

 _De inmediato Reifa hizo brillar su báculo, Olivia comprendió rápidamente porque el Saiyajin había pedido las estadísticas del planeta, y solo esperaba que cumpliera con los requisitos, ya de no hacerlo sería el fin de este mundo._

 _Después de unos segundos de estar observando su báculo, Reifa Rubén habló._

 _-Señor Goku, ya tengo las estadísticas, Goku solo asintió y le dió una señal para que continuará, bueno este planeta tiene una calidad de vida decentes, ya que tiene una variedad de especies, y además de tener una buena variedad de razas, y también una gran variedad de recursos naturales, yo lo castigaría como medio alto - decía Reifa con una expresión tranquila._

 _Olivia al escuchar sintió algo de alivio, ya que al menos su planeta no iba a correr riesgo._

 _Por su parte Goku al escuchar las estadísticas del planeta, llevó una de su mano a su mentón, analizado lo dicho por su Ten-shin, y después de pensar unos segundos dijo._

 _-Bueno he decidió no destruir este planeta ésto hizo que Olivia diera un respiro de alivio, y siguió escuchando lo que Goku decía pero que haré contigo Oliva solo espera que decisión iba tomar el Saiyajin, que me recomiendas Reifa, la eliminó o no - decía Goku preguntadole un consejo a Reifa._

 _Olivia se inmutó por las palabras dichas por Goku en ningún momento, cosa que fue notado por Reifa, esto hizo que sonriera, ya que le estaba gustando la actitud de la chica, así que dijo._

 _-Seño Goku porque no se queda unos días en éste planeta, ya que primero tenemos que saber que más sabe la señorita Olivia, y ya después decide que decisión tomar, ese es concejo que le doy - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku la escuchar las palabras de su Ten-shin, dijo._

 _-Si tienes razón, me quedaré unos días, así que Olivia la mencionada lo miró de inmediato voy ser huésped por ésto días que voy estar en este planeta, así que voy a estar a tu cuidado, espero no incomodarte, y después de eso decidiré que haré contigo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Olivia no sabía pensar, ya que un de momento a otro su vida dependía de la decisión que tomará el Saiyajin, así que buscará la forma en la que pueda perdonar, así ella poder seguir averiguando sobre el siglo vacío en la historia de planeta, y estaba dispuesta tomar cualquier riesgo, y no le importaba morir por saber la verdad, pero lo que no sabía era que su encuentro con Goku, no era por coincidencia, ya que muchas cosas va suceder de aquí en adelante._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, esperó que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Bueno yo he estado pensando en algo, y era quieren ver a Goku en el mundo de JoJo's, es que la verdad es que no se si meterlo o no, es algo que aún no decido, así que dígame le gustaría verlo en ese mundo o no._

 _Así que se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	60. Chapter 60

Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18

Capítulo 59.

Lugar Inframundo

Ubicación primera prisión.

Por los lados de la primera prisión, se podía ver la silueta de una mujer, se trataba de la guardiana de la esfera de tres estrellas, la hermosa mujer se encontraba pensado en su encuentro contra Atavaka, de como está fue derrotada muy fácilmente.

Minos no la culpaba de lo sucedido, pero aún si ella se sentía muy frutada, ya que desde que conoció a uno de los jueces del inframundo, supo que haya afuera había seres muchos más poderosos, de poder imaginable.

Pero eso no impedía de querer enfrentarlos cada uno de ellos, pero Esdeath sabía, que su condición actual no podía hacer nada, ya que ella era un simple incesto a comparación de eso monstruos, así que ella debía volverse más fuerte, pero la pregunta era como lo haría.

Su dragón no le había vuelto hablar desde lo ocurrido con su derrota, Esdeath supo que el dragón estaba muy decepcionado de su bajo poder, así que buscaría la forma de hacerse más fuerte, y demostrarle que no se equivocó a escogerla.

Así fue como ella llegó a la primera prisión, más preciso dentro de esta, ella observó cómo Minos estaba juzgando la almas de los recién fallecido traído por los Shinigamis.

Así quedó observando cuando algo su atención, ya qué en ésto momento, Minos estaba juzgando a una alma en particular, esto llamó su atención, así que simplemente observó, a ver qué ocurría.

Minos de Griffon, en estos momento tenía a alguien al frente suyo listo para ser juzgado, y dado por sus acciones, sera enviada al paraíso o el mundo Makio, así que miró aquel sujeto y habló.

-Jonathan Joestar ese tú nombre correcto - decía Minos de forma sería.

El mencionado solo asintió, Jonathan Joestar es una persona muy alta y musculosa con una postura de caballero, su vestimenta consistía de un traje adornado con una larga cola de traje sobre una camisa de cuello con tirantes en los hombros, y un cravat.

Minos al ver que Jonathan confirmo su identidad, habló.

\- Jonathan Joestar mi nombre es Minos de Griffon y yo seré tú juez el día de hoy, así que comencemos Jonathan nuevamente asintió, a lo que Minos comenzó hablar, en tu vida fuiste una persona honorable con grandes valores, nunca dañaste a una persona sin razón alguna, y apesar de lo ocurrido, nunca odiaste al responsable de tú muerte, ya que aún lo considera como tú hermano - decía Minos mientras numeraba las acciones del mencionado

Jonathan solo escuchaba cada una de las palabras dichas por él juez, el permacia firmé, esperando la decisión de este, y sea cuál sea la el que el decida, la tomará sin ningún problema.

Minos tomó otro papel, la cuál tenía más información del Jonathan, lo leyó muy detenidamente, y cuando terminó habló.

-Lo siento que hayas que tenido que morir en tú luna de miel, por culpa de tú hermano adoptivo, lo digo enserio - decía Minos sinceramente.

Jonathan solo asintió y dijo.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras señor Minos - decía Johanna de forma respetuosa.

Minos solo asintió, así que habló.

-Jonathan normalmente a los que los que fallece de le da dos opciones, dependiendo de sus actos serán enviados al paraíso o al mundo Makio, correcto - decía Minos de forma sería.

Jonathan solo asintió y dejó que Minos sugerirá hablando.

-Pero hay una tercera opción, y tú perfectamente entraría en esa opción mi amigo - decía Minos con una media sonrisa.

Jonathan al escuchar eso, algo curioso pregunto.

-¿Y que opción es esa señor Minos? - pregunto Jonathan algo curioso.

Minos solo sonrió, y de inmediato comenzó hablar.

-Verás Johanna, las personas que murieron de forma valerosa, de forma honesta, que utilizaron sus habilidades para el bien, y no de forma egoísta, a esas personas, se les permite seguir entrenando bajo la tutela de uno los 4 Kaio-Samas de los diferentes puntos cardinales del universo, y así convertirse en un guerrero del más allá, y si muestra una gran habilidad y talento, tendrás el honor de ser entrenado personalmente por la gran Kaio-Sama, que dices Jonathan aceptás está gran oportunidad que se te han brindado - decía Minos con una media sonrisa.

Jonathan al escuchar eso, había quedado sorprendido, ya que no pensaba tener este gran privilegio, ser entrenado por los dioses, es algo sorprendente, pero había algo que el quería saber primero antes de tomar un decisión, así que habló.

-Señor Minos no voy a negar, que lo que usted acaba de decirme me sorprendido, ya que no esperaba ser digno de tan gran honor, sería un tonto de no aceptarlo, pero me gustaría saber algo primero, y quiero que me contestes con todo la honestidad - decía Jonathan de forma respetuosa, pero con una expresión seria.

Minos solo asintió, así que le permitió que le formulará su pregunta, a lo que Jonathan de inmediato habló.

-Señor Minos me gustaría saber, si aceptó ser una guerrero del más allá, se me permitirá estar con mi querida Erina, una vez que parta del mundo de los vivos, ya que si no es así, lo siento pero tendría que rechazar esa gran oferta, ya que no sirve ser el mas fuerte, si no puedo estar con la persona que más amó - decía Jonathan con una expresión determinada.

Minos solo sonrió, así que habló.

-No te preocupe por eso Jonathan, si te permitirá ver y estar con tú amada, una vez que ella abandoné el mundo de los vivos, ya que al ser un guerrero del más allá, se te permite entrar al cualquiera de los reinos, ya que estarás trabajando directamente con la gran Kaio-Sama, pero no solo eso, si demuestra tú color a la hora de entrenar, y cumples con todos los requisitos, se ter permitirá, ir al mundo de los vivos por un día, puedes elegir el día que quieras, así que dime aceptas o no - decía Minos con una sonrisa sincera.

Jonathan al escuchar lo que dijo Minos, se emocionó, pero más que todo que le permitirá ir al mundo de los vivos, por un día, así que determinado dijo.

-Acepto con gusto señor Minos, ser entrenado para convertirme en guerrero del más allá - decía Jonathan con determinación, mientras alzaba su puño de emoción, por esta aventura.

Minos solo sonría, pero luego puso una expresión seria, y volvió a su papel de juez, tomo su mazo de juez, y habló.

-Jonathan Joestar, yo Minos de Griffon dado a mi autoridad como uno jueces de los 3 jueces del inframundo, he decidido dados a tus acciones en vida, se te permitirá entrenar con unos de los 4 Kaio-Samas respectivamente, para sí convertirte en guerrero del más allá, he sido claro - decía Minos con autoridad.

-Si su señoría - decía Jonathan de forma respetuosa, mientras permanecía firmé.

-Si es así, no hay más nada que decir, este caso se cerrado - decía Minos de forma autoritaria, y de inmediato golpeó la mesa con su mazo.

De inmediato al lado de Jonathan aparición un espectro el cual se trataba de Phlegyas de Lycaon.

El espectro al ver a Minos hizo una reverencia, y dijo.

-Me mandó a llamar señor Minos - decía Phlegyas de forma respetuosa.

-Así es, quiero que lleves a Jonathan al camino de la serpiente que conduce con el Kaio del este, y también quiero que explique las reglas entendido - decía Minos de forma sería y autoritaria

-Como usted dice digas señor Minos - Decía Phlegyas haciendo una reverencia.

Después de eso el espectro miró al Jonathan, y le dijo.

-Por favor señor Jonathan si es tan amble me podía seguir - decía Phlegyas mientras señalaba a cierta dirección.

Jonathan solo asintió, pero antes de irse nuevamente miró a Minos y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias señor Minos, este favor nunca lo olvidaré ya que siempre estaré agradecido por ésto - decía Jonathan con una sonrisa.

Minos solo asintió, y sin decir más nada, Jonathan se fue junto con Phlegyas hacia el caminó de la serpiente, que lo llevaría con que sería su nuevo maestro.

Por su lado Minos al ver que Jonathan se había ido, se levantó se quitó su túnica así revelando su Surplice, y cuando estaba apunto de marcharse dijo.

-Lune te podía encargar por un momento, ya que voy descansar - decía Minos de forma sería.

Lune que se encontraba al lado de Minos, solo asintió y dijo.

-Como usted deseé señor Minos - decía Lune haciendo una reverencia.

Así Lune procedió a tomar el puesto de Minos, y de inmediato se puso la túnica que lo acredita como juez.

Mientras tanto Minos se retiraba, y a su salida se encontró con Esdeath, a lo que el le sonrió y dijo.

-Hola Esdeath que te trae por aquí - decía Minos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath solo miró al espectro, entonces dijo.

-Eso fue interesante, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, no sabía que podía seguir entrenando después de la muerte - decía Esdeath muy intrigada sobre el tema.

Minos notó la curiosidad de la mujer, así que nuevamente habló.

-Así es solo muy pocos tienen ese privilegio, y los que lo reciben se vuelve muy fuertes después de un tiempo - decía Minos muy pendiente con la reacción de Esdeath.

La mujer solo escuchaba lo que había dicho Minos, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, así que lo miró y le dijo.

-Minos será que yo también puedo acceder a dicho entrenamiento - decía Esdeath de forma sería.

Minos miró a la mujer, el más que nadie sabía de lo frustrada que estaba Esdeath, ya que el podía ver que la mujer no quería seguir siendo subestimada, así que sin más opción habló.

-Esdeath te seré sincero, dado a tú pasado, no podrías acceder a tal privilegio - decía Minos de forma sería.

Esdeath al escuchar apretó los puños de la rabia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Minos habló nuevamente.

-Pero dado a tú condición, es posible que se pueda hacer una excepción - decía Minos con una media sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar algo esperanzada miró a Minos y le dijo.

-Me hablas enserio - dijo Esdeath.

Minos solo asintió y habló.

-Así es solo permíteme hablar con alguien, y si el acepta, serás entrenada por el - decía Minos con una media sonrisa.

Esdeath algo curioso pregunto.

-¿Quién sería ese? - pregunto Esdeath algo curiosa.

Minos solo sonrió y dijo.

-El más fuerte de los 4 Kaio-Samas, el Kaio del Norte, Zen - decía Minos con una sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar eso solo sonrio, ya que al saber posiblemente iba ser entrenada por el más fuerte de los 4, la llenaba de motivación, solo esperaba que el aceptará, pero como mencionó Minos dado a su condición de guardian de la esfera, lo más seguro era que aceptaba, así que dijo.

-De acuerdo esperaré, así que no te demores - decía Esdeath con una sonrisa.

Minos solo asintió y dijo.

-De acuerdo solo déjeme atender un asunto personal, y luego me comunicaré con el - decía Minos con una media sonrisa.

Esdeath al escuchar entre cerró los ojos y dijo.

-No me digas que irás nuevamente a ver a esa mujer llamada Leone - decía Esdeath.

Minos no dijo nada, y solo siguió su camino, Esdeath al ver negó con la cabeza, ya que no podía creer eso, que espectro como Minos se interesará por un simple mortal, y lo peor era que el visitaba muy frecuentemente, a Esdeath no le importó eso, ya que le dijo importaba era que el cumpliera con su promesa, así que dijo.

-Me importa lo que hagas con ella, solo cumple con lo prometiste, entendido - decía Esdeath de forma sería.

Minos solo siguió caminando, y solo alzo su mano en señal de que entendió, y así siguió su camino para ir a visitar, a la mujer que con su forma alegre y extrovertida de ser, había logrado llamado su atención, en más de una forma.

Esdeath solo miraba por donde se había ido, Minos ella era la menos indicada para de ese tema, así que regresó a su habitación y espera a que Minos regresará con una respuesta.

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta era que alguien había estado escuchando, toda su conversación, y cuando vio que ambos se fueron salió de las sombras, así mostrando quién era.

Se trataba de Yōma de Mephistopheles, el había estado escuchando todo, y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ésto se va poner interesante jejejeje - decía Yōma con una sonrisa divertida.

Así el espectro desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno, así esperando que las cosas se ponga mucho más interesante.

Planeta One Piece

Lugar Ohara.

Ya había pasado unos semanas desde que Goku junto con Reifa había llegado a este planeta, durante su estadía Goku aprendió mucha cosas por parte de Olivia, cosas interesantes de este mundo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que en este mundo había energía llamada Haki.

Por lo que pudo saber Goku, el haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas de éste mundo, no es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee, sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas de la este mundo no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo, ya que normalmente, hay dos tipos de haki común en todos dado el entrenamiento adecuado, mas hay un tercer tipo de haki que solo un reducido grupo de personajes posee, en términos simples, haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos.

Además que Goku averiguo cuales eran los tipos de Haki que había, y descubrió tres, los cuales son.

Kenbunshoku haki, otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad precognitiva.

Busoshoku haki, permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una especie de armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes.

y finalmente el Haoshoku haki, es un tipo raro de haki que solo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros.

La mayoría de las personas que pueden usar haki tienden a tener un tipo en que son mejores, y como resultado se centran en potenciar ese tipo. Sin embargo, una persona puede mejorar sus habilidades con todos los tipos de haki, solo requiere más esfuerzo.

A Goku le llamo mucho la atención aprender ésto, dado a su naturaleza como artista marcial, así que le pregunto a Reifa si era posible aprender estás habilidades.

La Ten-shin que no era necesario, ya que el al ser un usuario de Ki, podía hacer las mismas cosas que el Haki, podía agudizar sus sentidos, además de poder leer los movimientos de su enemigo, también podía endurecer su cuerpo gracias al ki, y finalmente el puede doblegar a sus oponentes fácilmente, solo con liberar un poco de su instinto asesino.

Goku al escuchar eso había dado un suspiro de decepción, ya que el sabia que ella tenía razón, a Olivia también se le había explicado que era el ki.

El ki es la energía interior de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el ki de mejor o menor manera, por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá usuario para materializar lo, cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes, también puede emplearse el Kiai, que puede empujar al oponente si el rival es muy poderoso.

También le explicó que el ki se compone en tres partes, las cuales son.

El Genki (元気 lit. "Vigor"): La energía de la persona, siendo que es la manifestación en forma de energía del espíritu de un ser vivo, se basa básicamente en la energía física, la fuerza vital y la energía espiritual.

El Yūki (勇気 lit. "Coraje"): El valor de la persona, se basa en su disposición emocional en un momento determinado, si un individuo tiene miedo de otro individuo, entonces pierde su Yūki, y en consecuencia una cantidad considerable de su poder.

Y finalmente el Shōki (正気 lit. "Mente"): Es la mente de la persona, se basa en el juicio correcto y la calma, si el individuo abandona toda prudencia ante otra persona, entonces pierde su Shōki, y una notable cantidad de poder también.

Goku también le había mencionado que había, varios tipos de Ki, pero no quiso dar detalles sobre ese tema.

Olivia aunque un poco decepcionada, había quedado impresionada por esa explicación por parte del Saiyajin, ella pudo darse cuenta que por lo que le explicó Goku, el ki y el Haki, en cierta manera son parecidos pero a la vez diferente.

Pero eso no fue lo único que explicó el Saiyajin, ya que este comenzó a darle una demostración del usó del Ki.

Olivia entonces pudo ver cómo a Goku lo rodeó una especie de aura blanca, y de inmediato vio como Goku procedió a hacerle una pequeña demostración de lo que podía hacer.

Ella había impresionada, de todo lo que podía hacer Goku, ella como la arqueóloga e investigadora que es, de inmediato comenzó a tomar nota de cada una de las cosas que le había dicho y echo el Saiyajin, por el medio del Ki.

Y así pasaba los días, y la relación de Goku y Olivia se iba entrelazado, ya que la mujer vio que Goku apesar de mostrar una imagen de alguien intimidante, en realidad es una persona gentil y bondadosa, y por su lado Goku le atraía de como Olivia perseguía sus sueños, y que no le importaba si moría en proceso, Goku le había ofrecido, revelar toda la información que ella buscaba, a lo que ella se había negado, ya que ella quería ver y buscar esa información por sus propios manos, Goku solo sonrio por eso, en parte era igual como él.

Por su lado Reifa solo veía la interacción de Goku y Olivia, y solo sonría por eso.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, hasta que finalmente una noche, Goku y Olivia había sellado su relación, en una noche de pasión, en donde liberaron los sentimientos que uno sentía por el otro, sin saber que noche de amor, daría el nacimiento de una nueva vida.

Y finalmente después de unos días, Goku sabía que era momento de partir, y seguí con su trabajo como dios destructor, por su parte Olivia sabía que esté día iba llegar tarde que temprano, ella sabía de la importante labor que tenía el Saiyajin, y no podía impedir que seguiría con su trabajo.

Así llegó el momento de despedirse, Goku se acercó a Olivia, el vió la expresión triste de la mujer, así que le sonrió de forma amable y gentil, y le dijo.

-Olivia no pongas esa cara, como te dije, prometo venir a verte - decía Goku de forma amable y cariñosa.

Olivia solo miró, y le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero aún no puedo evitar sentirme así - decía Olivia con una expresión triste.

Entonces ella vio como Goku había puesto su frente contra la suya, está acción por parte del Saiyajin, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Goku comenzó a hablar.

-Lo sé igualmente me pasa lo mismo, pero entonces Olivia sintió como Goku puesto una de sus manos en su vientre, y este siguió hablando la vida que llevas aquí dentro, es un motivo más para venir verte - decía Goku con una sonrisa gentil.

Olivia al escuchar eso de inmediato llevó sus manos a su vientre, ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Goku, así que sonrió y le dijo.

-De acuerdo estaré esperando tú regreso Goku - decía Olivia con una sonrisa.

Así Goku se alejó de Olivia, se acercó a su Ten-shin, pero antes de irse le dijo.

-Y recuerda Olivia, no debés contarle a nadie sobre que descubriste de mí, ya que si lo haces, aunque me duela, tendré que tomar medidas extremas - decía Goku con una expresión seria.

Olivia solo asintió, y le dijo.

-No te preocupes como te prometí, no se lo contaré a nadie, así que tienes que preocuparte - decía Olivia con una media sonrisa.

Goku al escuchar eso solo asintió, y luego de sonrió y dijo.

-Cuídate - decía Goku con una sonrisa.

Pero antes que Olivia pudiera decir algo, ella vio cómo Goku junto con su Ten-shin, habían desaparecido en una estela blanco de energía que dirigía al cielo.

Ella asombrada tal demostración de velocidad, pero después de eso regreso a su investigación, pero no antes de volver a llevar a sus manos nuevamente a su vientre, y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Si es niña la llamaré Robin, pero si es niño, pensaré que otro nombre ponerle - decía Olivia con una sonrisa maternal.

Así ella regreso a sus labores, esperando que nada malo ocurriera.

Mientras tanto en el espacio, se veía como una estela blanca la recorría a gran velocidad, esto era Goku junto a Reifa.

Ambas deidades iba en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra, así estuvieron por un par de minutos, hasta que la Ten-shin decidió hablar.

-Señor Goku con este sería cuatros, desde que llegó a este universo - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa.

Goku que se encontraba pensativo, al escuchar lo que dijo Reifa, salió de sus pensamientos, y le respondió.

-Así es cuatros, dos con Mikumo, uno Integra, y ahora con Olivia, vaya nunca me espere esto, la verdad no sé cómo lo tomara Gohan y Goten, en especial Pan - decía Goku con una expresión algo preocupada.

Reifa notó dicha expresión, así que dijo.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso señor Goku, estoy más que seguro que lo van tomar bien, en especial su nieta - decía Reifa con una sonrisa sincera.

Goku al escuchar eso solo sonrio, y dijo.

-Tienes razón - decía Goku con una media sonrisa.

Reifa al ver que Goku había cambiado su expresión, decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Por cierto señor Goku, mientras estuvimos en aquel planeta, me permití buscar, a alguien que le puede ser muy útil como un agente de la destrucción - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa.

Ésto llamó la atención de Goku, así que dijo.

-¡Ohhh enserio! Y de quién se trata - exclamó Goku algo curioso.

Reifa sonrió y dijo.

-Se trata de una mujer - decía Reifa con una media sonrisa.

-Interesante me puedes decir quién se trata - decía Goku con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Por supuesto señor Goku - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

De inmediato la Ten-shin hizo aparecer un documento con la información de la persona que ella había mencionado, Goku de inmediato lo tomó, y lo comenzó a leer, y después de unos segundos habló.

-!Ohhh interesante! - Exclamó Goku con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer si le gusto, mi elección no es ¿así señor Goku? - decía Reifa con una sonrisa confiada.

Goku seguía sonriendo, entonces habló.

-Hiciste una muy buena elección, tiene un currículo muy excelente, justo lo que necesito para que sea un agente de la destrucción - decía Goku con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces que hará, irá a buscarla de inmediato - decía Reifa algo curiosa.

Goku lo pensó por unos segundos, ya que estaba algo indeciso, así que decidió preguntar.

-Me gustaría ir de inmediato, pero quiero saber si aún tenemos tiempo, antes de que llegue mis hijos y mi nieta, Yas que ellos serán mí prioridad cuando llegue al universo 18 - pregunto Goku a Reifa.

Reifa solo sonrió y dijo.

-Por eso no se preocupe señor Goku, ya que contamos, con el tiempo suficiente para ser esta pequeña parada - decía Reifa con una sonrisa.

Goku al escuchar eso, sonrió entonces dijo.

-Si es así vamos por ella - decía Goku con una sonrisa confiada.

-A la orden señor - decía Reifa de forma respetuosa.

Mientras se desviaban a su nuevo destino, Goku nuevamente el documento en donde estaba la información de nuevo objetivo, y viendo una imagen de ella, el dijo.

-Con que Rosarita Cisneros, o mejor dicho Roberta, la Sabueso Sangriento , El perro de caza de Florencia, y Perra de presa, vaya interesante, espero que no me decepciones, ya que sería una lástima si hiciera algo tonto - decía Goku con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios.

Me imagino que muchos ya conocerán a Roberta y a qué anime pertenece, y si no es así, tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima capitulo.

Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	61. Chapter 61

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Que más antes de comenzar el capítulo, quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecido, de que sigan está historia, ya que este será el capítulo número 60 y espero llegar a muchos más, otra cosa que quería decirles como pudieron notar, está historia es multicrossover, ya que incluye muchos animes y videojuegos, y se que muchos de los animes que aparecen en está historia, la gran mayoría de ustedes no los conocen, y piensa que tenía que ver dicho anime para entender, pero les digo que no es necesario, ya es decisión de ustedes, si ven o no, ya que yo solo les digo los conceptos básicos de dicho anime y de que trata, para que al menos tenga una idea de va ese anime, y sis le llama la atención, lo ven, ahora sin más comencemos el capítulo, este capítulo vas ser más centrado en Goku y el mundo que irá, el cuál se trata de black lagoon, es buen anime se los recomiendo, bueno ahora sí comencemos._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 60._

 _Lugar planeta desconocido._

 _Ubicación atmósfera del planeta._

 _En la atmósfera de dicho planeta, se encontraba dos individuos, que miraba aquel planeta, ésto era Goku y Reifa, ambos no hace mucho había llegado a dicho planeta, en busca en lo que sería un nuevo agente de la destrucción._

 _El Saiyajin estaba muy convencido de lograr su objetivo, ya que solo tenía decir las palabras correctas, así que miró a su asistente, y le dijo._

 _-Antes de comenzar, Reifa me gustaría saber, con cuánto tiempo dispongo, antes de que llegue mis hijos y mi nieta, del séptimo universo - pregunto Goku a su asistente._

 _Una muy curiosa Reifa pregunto._

 _-¿Y porque quiere saber eso? - pregunto Reifa._

 _El Saiyajin solo respondió._

 _-Solo quiero tomarme mi tiempo las cosas, es todo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh ya veo! Con que era eso, bueno no tiene que preocuparse señor Goku, ya que como le dije con bastante tiempo, ya que este planeta el tiempo corre mucho más rápido, así que cuenta con bastante tiempo - exclamó Reifa con calidad sonrisa._

 _-Comprendo, entonces quiero me dejes ésto a mí, y que me busque cuando ellos estén apunto de llegar - decía Goku con una expresión algo sería._

 _Ésto tomó un poco por sorpresa a la Ten-shin, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Se puede saber porque señor Goku? - pregunto una Reifa algo confundida._

 _Goku solo le sonrió algo arrogante y le dijo._

 _-Solo quiero hacerlo a mi estilo, y también divertirme un poco - decía Goku con una expresión algo arrogante._

 _-!Ohhh comprendo! - exclamó Reifa, entendiendo lo que decía el Saiyajin._

 _-Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el resto de tiempo libre, pero antes dime dónde está mi objetivo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Reifa solo asintió, y de inmediato hizo brillar su báculo, y le pasó toda información a Goku, este después de recibirla, sin perder el tiempo bajó a a la superficie del planeta, por el contrario la Ten-shin, la ver cómo el Saiyajin se alejaba, encogió sus hombros y dijo._

 _-Bueno ésto va ser una buena oportunidad, de poder adquirir la última versión de icha icha no Paradise, ya que está apunto de salir, y poder leerlo sin que nadie me moleste - decía Reifa sin preocupaciones alguna._

 _Así la Ten-shin despareció en una estela blanca de energía, dejando que el Saiyajin hiciera las cosas a su manera, mientras ella se iba a buscar su libro favorito._

 _Ya en en el planeta, se podía ver cómo un buque de carga, se estaba por llegar a una ciudad portuaria llamada Roanapur._

 _Roanapur es considerado por muchos, incluidos sus habitantes, como una guarida del crimen y la corrupción, ya que muchas de las organizaciones criminales mas poderosas del planeta tenía una sede en dicha ciudad._

 _En el buque que estaba apunto de llegar a la ciudad, se podía ver una mujer una mujer joven de piel pálida con el pelo morado oscuro hasta la cintura que está atado en trenzas bajas de coleta con flequillo colgando sobre sus cejas, ojos azules y gafas grandes, gruesas y demasiado redondas, se la ve con un largo uniforme de sirvienta y una cruz. collar, además que cargar un paraguas y gran maleta._

 _Está era Roberta , es una empleada doméstica que trabajó en la familia Lovelace, ella había llegado a ciudad olvidada por los dioses, a buscar a alguien, y para hacerlo tendría que utilizar una faceta que pensó que nunca iba a volver a utilizar, o eso cría._

 _Pero cuando el buque estaba apunto de arriba al puerto, Roberta escuchó una voz._

 _-Así que tú eres tú Roberta, interesante - decía aquella voz._

 _De inmediato Roberta giró al origen de aquella voz, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ningún momento sintió a alguien más aparte de ella._

 _Y efectivamente vio al quién la había hablado, encontró a un hombre con una peculiar cabellera, el estaba de brazos cruzados, y sentado en uno de los bordes del buque, ella de inmediato se puso en alerta, y dijo._

 _-Y tú quién eres - decía Roberta muy alerta, a cualquier movimiento del Saiyajin._

 _Goku solo sonría sin preocupación alguna, así que rápidamente se bajó en donde estaba sentado, Roberta solo seguía los movimientos del Saiyajin, al ver si éste hacía algún movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio que el Saiyajin había desparecido, ella rápidamente trató de buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba de ningún lado, hasta que escucho como este el habló atrás de ella._

 _-Yo soy alguien que te quería conocer - decía Goku con una voz algo alegre._

 _Rápidamente Roberta giró para encarar al Saiyajin, pero no encontró a nadie nuevamente, así que nuevamente, comenzó a buscar al Saiyajin en todos lados, y al ver que no podía encontrarlo, comenzó a desesperar a la mujer, ya que no sabía que estaba sucediendo, así que molesta._

 _-En donde estás maldito - decía Roberta algo molesta por lo que sucedía._

 _Fue entonces que escuchó._

 _-Aquí estoy - decía Goku de forma alegre._

 _De inmediato Roberta giró a su izquierda, y efectivamente encontró el Saiyajin nuevamente sentado en borde del buque, ella veía como éste la miraba de una forma divertida, pero lo que no podía entender, era como éste extraño hacia que todos sus instintos se activará, pero como ella quería si no del medio, ya que le decía que corriera lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre, ya que si no la hacía era probablemente sería asesinada por el._

 _Por el contrario Goku veía muy divertido lo que estaba pensando, así que nuevamente se bajó en donde estaba sentado, y llevando sus manos atrás en su espalda, comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección de Roberta._

 _La mujer al ver que el Saiyajin que estaba acercando, rápidamente le apuntó con su paraguas, y le dijo._

 _-No te acerques - decía Roberta con algo de miedo, ya que sonrisa que le dedicaba el Saiyajin, le deba algo de miedo._

 _Goku solo la ignoro y la advertencia de la mujer, y siguió acercándose hacia ella, Roberta la ver que Goku seguía acercándose, por instinto activo el arma que tenía escondida en paraguas, la cual era una escopeta SPAS-12._

 _El cartucho que fue disparado por el arma de Roberta, impacto en pecho del Saiyajin, creando así un pequeña cortina de humo que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de Goku._

 _Roberta al ver esto bajo su arma, pero para su sorpresa escucho._

 _-Hacé tiempo que alguien no me disparaba con una arma de fuego - decía Goku através de la pequeña cortina de humo._

 _Así humo poco a poco comenzó a disperse, así revelando al Saiyajin, sin ningún daño alguno, para Roberta ver esto, quedó en shock, así que nuevamente iba disparar, pero que con lo que no contó, fue que Goku se movió a una gran variedad, así tomando sus manos y levantándola en proceso, Roberta trataba librarse, pero no importaba lo que hacía no podía conseguir nada._

 _Fue entonces cuando vio que el Saiyajin con su mano libre le hizo un gesto con uno sus dedos, haciéndole entender que no lo volviera hacer, luego de eso la soltó._

 _Roberta había caído de rodillas, entonces vió como el Saiyajin comenzó a caminar alrededor suyo, ella solo seguía observando lo que el hacia, y después de unos segundos, vio como este se paró al frente de ella, extendió su mano en un gesto de amabilidad, para ayudarle a levantarse._

 _Roberta instintivamente tomó su mano, y Goku con en suave empujó la ayudó a levantar, la sirvienta solo veía que el Saiyajin le seguía sonriendo, es más nunca había quitado esa sonrisa, desde el momento que lo vió._

 _Fue entonces cuando él habló._

 _-Hasta el momento, me has llamado un poco la atención, pero aún necesito verte en acción - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo había escuchado lo que había dicho el Saiyajin, así que pregunto._

 _-Quién eres tú, y que quieres de mí - decía Roberta con una expresión seria._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar eso, se golpeó la frente con la palma de mano, y después de eso dijo._

 _-Pero en donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Son Goku haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y luego se eso continuó hablando y lo que quiero hizo un pequeña pausa, y después de eso habló eso todavía está por verse - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo había escuchado lo que había dicho el Saiyajin, ella aún mantenía su guardia en alto, pero algo muy dentro de ello le decía que todo eso era inútil, y eso era algo que nunca había sucedido en toda su vida, fue entonces cuando el Saiyajin nuevamente habló._

 _-Por lo que veo, te diriges a esa ciudad, ¿no es así? - pregunto Goku mientras apuntaba a la ciudad que estaba detrás de ellos._

 _Roberta solo asintió, solo dijo._

 _-Estoy en búsqueda de…_

 _No pudo terminar ya que el Saiyajin habló._

 _-De tú joven amó no es así - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta al escuchar, inmediatamente se enojó, así mostrando sus colmillos, y nuevamente con su escopeta, apunto al rostro de Goku, y le dijo._

 _-Tú maldito acaso…_

 _No termino, ya que Goku en simple movimiento, le quitó el arma a Roberta, y le dijo._

 _-Yo no tuve nada que ver, con esas cosas tan insignificantes - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo escuchaba lo que le decía el Saiyajin, pero entonces vio como el le devolvió su arma, ella simplemente la tomó, y luego de eso, le pregunto._

 _-Que era y que quieres - pregunto Roberta a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin seguía sonriendo, Roberta solo veía, eso pero entonces ella vió como el Saiyajin rápidamente se acercó a ella, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, así acercando su rostro al de ella._

 _La mujer solo veía como el Saiyajin seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa, pero antes de que ella hablara el Saiyajin le dijo._

 _-En verdad quieres saber quién soy, y que quiero - decía mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo asintió, a lo que el Saiyajin respondió._

 _-Te lo diré siempre y cuando me muestre de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, y si siento complacido con lo que ví, con gusto contestaré a esa pregunta - decía Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Entonces la mujer vio como el Saiyajin se había alejado de ella, así dándole la espalda, y de paso se comenzó alejar, pero al instante se detuvo, volteó su cabeza con una sonrisa muy tétrica, que incluso astuto un poco a Roberta, le dijo._

 _-Pero si me haces perder mi tiempo, ten por seguro pagarás muy caro - decía Goku con su muy tétrica._

 _Y después de eso Goku siguió su camino hacía las barandillas del buque, dio un pequeño saltó, así quedando encima de esta, dió un media vuelta, y nuevamente miró a Roberta, y con una le dijo._

 _-Así que espero que me diviertas - decía Goku con una sonrisa cínica._

 _Roberta vio como el Saiyajin había extendido sus manos, y se arrojó de espalda hacia el mar, ella de inmediato corrió hacia donde un momento estaba el Saiyajin, y vio que no había nada y nadie._

 _De inmediato se pasó sus manos por su cara, algo nerviosa, ya que algo le decía que tenía cumplir con lo que el decía, porque si no la pagaría caro, pero otra parte de si estaba emocionada, ya que nunca había sentido está sensación de temor y peligro, y así con sonrisa algo salvaje, dijo._

 _-Así que quieres un espectáculo, entonces te lo daré con mucho gusto - decía Roberta con una sonrisa._

 _Por otro lado el Saiyajin, se encontraba encima de uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Roanapur, el miraba la ciudad, mientras la brisa agitaba un poco su cabello, el estaba un poco emocionado por lo que iba a pasar, ya que el había provocado a propósito a la mujer, para que mostrará lo mejor de sí, y lo había conseguido, ahora solo debía esperar, así que dijo._

 _-Es hora del espectáculo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Y así salto de edificio, así cayendo a un callejón para sí mezclarse con los habitantes de la ciudad, para pasar inadvertido con los habitantes de la ciudad, o eso creía, ya que lo que Goku no sabía, era que en está ciudad no pasaba algo sin que una cierta mujer no se diera cuenta._

 _Mientras tanto, Roberta viaja a través de Roanapur buscando información de su joven maestro, y así llegando a un bar, en donde buscaba información, en ese momento llegaron los miembros del cartel que ella reconocía, y así comenzado una confrontación con ellos, Roberta comenzó a demostrar su habilidad en combate, así acabando fácilmente con la gran mayoría de ellos, en ese momento cuando Roberta combatiendo con los miembros del cartel, unas personas había entrado a entran al bar._

 _Y veía como Roberta despacha a la gran mayoría de los miembros del cartel, uno de eso era joven maestro de Roberta, el estaba sorprendida por su destreza en el combate que ella mostraba._

 _Revy qué es una mujer de estatura aproximadamente moderada en sus veintes entre mediados y finales, tiene los ojos de color marrón ámbar, una tez ligeramente bronceada, y generalmente mantiene su cabello de color burdeos en una cola de caballo suelta, con grandes mechones cayendo sobre su frente, a pesar de su esbelta constitución, Revy tiene su físico, luciendo una constitución ligeramente muscular, que no oculta en lo más mínimo, en su brazo derecho, Revy tiene un tatuaje tribal que llega hasta el cuello._

 _Su indumentaria consiste en un par de botas militares Sin calcetines, jeans de corte muy cortos y una blusa negra, dejando su vientre expuesto, luce un par de fundas de hombro cruzadas de cuero marrón para guardar sus pistolas gemelas, y un par de guantes negros sin dedos._

 _Ella revela sin darse cuenta la presencia de la Compañía Lagoon durante el tiroteo, hay donde Roberta se da cuenta que su joven amó iba con ellos, así comenzando un pequeño confrontación con ellos, con especial con Revy, dejándola inconsciente cuando Roberta le dispara una granada de 40 mm._

 _Ellos trata de escapar y joven maestro de Roberta le pide a la Compañía Lagoon que lo lleve con ellos, ya que no le gustaba esa forma de ser Roberta, así logran escapar._

 _Ella al escuchar eso por parte de su joven maestro, la había dejado un poco en shock, fue cuando uno de los miembros del cartel identifica a Roberta como una ex guerrilla de un grupo terrorista con una gran recompensa por su cabeza._

 _Roberta no les pregunto atención a eso, y dispuso a irse, y de paso destruye el bar con granadas que tenía guardada dentro de traje de sirvienta._

 _Luego de eso roba un auto para perseguir a la Compañía Lagoon, Roberta finamente había alcanzado a al Compañía Lagoon, Dutch un hombre alto de buena musculatura, de piel oscura calvo, y usa una gafas oscuras._

 _logra destruir el motor del automóvil con su revolver, antes de que ella casi lo saca de su propio auto, y Benny que era un hombre rubio amarrada en una cola de caballo con una tes blanco y camisas hawaiana._

 _Comienza a conducir por callejones y calles laterales, para tratar de evitar a Roberta sin embargo, cuando vuelven a la carretera principal, ambos carros se accidenta, pero la peor parte se la llevó Roberta ya que su auto chocó contra una ventana de un edificio._

 _Pero eso no detiene a Roberta, ya que sale de auto estrellado como si no fuera pasado nada, y comenza a correr hacia su objetivo, el otro automóvil donde iba la compañía Lagoon rápidamente arrancó, pero vieron como la sirvienta viene hacia ellos a toda velocidad, y se aferra a la parte trasera de su automóvil con un cuchillo de trinchera._

 _Roberta después de aferrarse en el auto, sube hasta el techo de este, y comenza a disparar, obligando a Benny a estrellar el auto en el puerto, Roberta por impacto sale volando y se estrella contra un contenedor, pero gracias al impacto logra despertar a Revy en el proceso, ya que ella en todo este tiempo había estado inconciente, buscando a la responsable de dejarla así, y no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que vio como Roberta había caído de contador sin algún daño alguno, los miembros de la compañía Lagoon, se preguntaba de que estaba echa esa mujer._

 _Tanto Roberta como Revy se miraron entre si, así las dos comienzan un tiroteo, igualados entre sí, ellas fueron continuado luchando, si porque fueron interrumpidos por alguien, está era un mujer, y si nombre o apodo era Balalaika_

 _Balalaika qué es una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules con cicatrices en la cara, el cuello, los senos y la pierna, su cabello es muy largo, baja hasta la base de su columna vertebral y está recogido en una enorme cola de caballo, suele verse vestida con un traje de falda rojo vino con medias negras y tacones negros, sus uñas son largas y pintadas de rosa, ella también usa lápiz labial de color rosa, ella tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, lleva un abrigo militar ruso colgado de los hombros con una insignia de rango de un capitán del ejército soviético / ruso._

 _llega con un complemento pelotón de soldados y obliga a los dos a dejar de luchar, luego de eso explica los antecedentes de Roberta a a su joven amó, y señala que es una famosa guerrillera de las FARC buscada en todo el mundo por numerosos asesinatos, bombardeos y actividades terroristas relacionadas._

 _Roberta le confiesa la verdad a su joven amó, revelando que ella a matado a muchas personas, sea hombres mujeres incluso niños creyendo en una causa, pero al enterarse de la verdad, de sus falsas doctrinas, y de como lo que ella luchaba por un ideal resultó ser una broma, ya que el grupo en donde estaba se convirtió en otra cártel de droga por eso desertó._

 _Y la única persona que le ayudó fue el amigo de su padre, Diego Lovelace, es por eso que prometió servirle a su familia, y cuando vió que el joven amó había sido secuestrada, la única forma de que podía rescatarlo, era regresar a lo que ella era antes, ella creyó que el joven amó la iba a oída por esto._

 _Pero a pesar de esto, García afirma que Roberta es un miembro aceptado de la familia Lovelace, no le importaba su pasado, si no presente, Roberta solo sonrio por esto._

 _Pero aún si Roberta no quería dejar las cosas así, y quería terminar su pelea con Revy, Balalaika lo permitió, así ambas mujeres comienzan una pelea a puñetazos, con los espectadores haciendo apuestas sobre el ganador, las dos se golpean, una trás a otro y García se va a favor de Roberta._

 _Rock que era hombre de estatura promedio y que usaba un traje de oficinista, iba a tratar de detenerlas pero ambos mujeres lo mandaron a la mierda._

 _Después de unos minutos, después de estar golpeadose entre, si ambas mujeres estaba por dar golpe final._

 _Cuando escucharon no solo ellas, si los demás presente unos aplausos, rápidamente buscaron el origen de aquellos aplausos._

 _Roberta sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, así que hablando de forma fuerte, para todos escucharan dijo._

 _-Te gustó el espectáculo - decía Roberta de forma sería._

 _Todos quedaron confundidos por lo que mujer había dicho, pero antes de que alguien pudiera algo, escucharon una voz._

 _-Estuvo fanático, debo admitir que me gusto lo que ví - decía aquella voz de forma alegre._

 _Cuando todos escucharon aquella voz, de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas en donde provenía, y todos vieron, que alguien estaba encima de una grúa de carga, y el era la persona que estaba aplaudiendo._

 _Balalaika miraba aquél sujeto extraño, algo curioso, ya que ningún momento pudo ver en qué momento estaba hay, uno de sus hombres pregunto, cuál era su órdenes, ella dijo que nadie se moviera y que tampoco hiciera algo, ya que primero iba a observar que iba a suceder, y después de lo que suceda tomaría acciones._

 _Goku que había estado observando, todo lo que había sucedido con Roberta, la forma en que combatía, y seguía su objetivo, el supo que era perfecta para lo que el buscaba, así que simplemente dio un salto para caer hacia donde estaba ella._

 _Lo presenta creyeron que el Saiyajin estaba loco, ya que la grúa estaba a una gran altura, y cualquiera que se lanzará de hay, tendría una muerte segura, pero lo que vieron los sorprendieron, y era que el Saiyajin había aterrizado al frente de echo, de forma suave y elegante, sin daño alguno._

 _Roberta ya no le sorprendía nada de lo que hacía el Saiyajin, o eso cría, por otro lado Revy que estaba al lado de Roberta, se preguntó si era que estaba alucinado después de recibir todos eso golpe, por parte de la criada, pero al ver que todos estaban así de sorprendidos, dijo._

 _-Que carajos acaba de…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar, ya que el Saiyajin a una gran velocidad, se había acordado a la mujer, para silenciar sus labios, con su dedo índice, y luego dijo._

 _-Shiii por favor, mantente en silencio, ya que quiero hablar con Roberta - decía Goku con tono algo encantador._

_Revy estaba sorprendida, no por el echo de que ella fuera sido silenciada, si no porque en ningún momento, ella vio cuando el Saiyajin se movió._

 _Pero ella no fue la única sorprendida, si no que también su compañero de la compañía Lagoon, también Balalaika y sus hombres, así que nadie hizo nada, y solo iba a observar, ya que Balalaika estaba muy interesada, en lo que iba suceder._

 _Entonces se acercó a Roberta, junto a su joven maestro, el pequeño niño se aferró de su sirvienta, pero entonces vio como hizo una reverencia, y dijo._

 _-Mucho gusto mí nombre es Son Goku, y es un placer en conocerlo - decía Goku de forma elegante._

 _Joven al ver que Goku se había presentado, decidió hacer lo mismo._

 _-Mucho gusto señor Goku, mi nombre es García Lovelace, igualmente es placer en conocerlo - decía García de forma respetuosa._

 _-!Ohh eres muy educado! Eso me agrada - Exclamó Goku con una sonrisa._

 _-Me agrada escuchar eso, pero quiero saber, cuáles son sus intenciones - dijo García de forma sería._

 _Goku solo sonrió y señaló a Roberta, y dijo._

 _-Vengo por ella, ya que ella son las personas que yo necesito para que trabaje para mí - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _García al escuchar de inmediato habló._

 _-De ninguna manera, no permitiré que te lleves a Roberta, para que la obligues hacer todo tipo de atrocidades - dijo García con con una expresión claramente molesta._

 _Goku al escuchar lo que dijo niño, solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Sabes me agradas, querés proteger a tus seres queridos, pero yo nunca dije que la iba para utilizar, para hacer simple cosas banales, lo mío es algo más grande - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Y eso sería - dijo García con una expresión molesta._

 _Goku solo sonrió, y dijo._

 _-Ah ah ah todo a su debido tiempo, pero antes déjeme decirte algo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Qué - dijo García con una expresión aún molesta._

 _-Eso también va para ti Roberta, así que presenta atención - dijo Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo permacia en silencio, y solo decidió escuchar al Saiyajin._

 _-Sabes lo que viene ahora cierto, dado a que esa mujer Goku señaló a Balalaika, siguió hablando reveló tu verdadera identidad, no solo eso lo hombre que también te enfrentaste en aquel bar, también supieron tú identidad, dime qué crees que harán tus perseguidores, al momento de que se entere en donde está escondienda, y no importa si tratan de esconder este secreto, esta información se va infiltrar de una manera u otra, y tarde que temprano ellos se va enterar - decía Goku con una expresión algo sería._

 _Cuando Roberta escucho eso, de inmediato abrió sus ojos, ya que nunca había pensado en es parte, ya que nunca creyó que la iba a encontrar, pero lo que pasó demostró ser falso, entonces de inmediato se imaginó lo que sus perseguidores le haría a los Lovelace, la familia que los había acogido, ella podía permitir que eso sucediera._

 _Por su parte García rápidamente comprendió a lo que se refería el Saiyajin, así que agachó su cabeza._

 _Por otro lado Balalaika solo sonrió por lo que vio, ya que pudo ver cómo el Saiyajin al parecer había logrado su objetivo._

 _Entonces García y Roberta vieron como el Saiyajin extendió su mano, y les dijo._

 _-Pero si tú Roberta vienes conmigo, te prometo no te doy mi palabra, de que a los Lovelace no les va pasar nada, ya que yo personalmente me encargaré de su protección - decía Goku con una expresión algo sería._

 _Roberta al escuchar eso, miró al Saiyajin algo esperanzada, y cría que sus palabras era ciertas, pero primero tenía que saber si lo que decía era cierto, así que dijo._

 _-Y como puedo saber, si dices la verdad, ya que no se quién eres - pregunto Roberta a Goku._

 _Goku solo sonrió por ésto, y decidió contestar._

 _-Es cierto no te dicho lo que soy, a tú pregunta, es fácil de contratar, yo soy el….._

 _No pudo terminar, ya que alguien habló._

_-El dios de la destrucción Son Goku - decía una voz misteriosa._

 _Cuando Goku y los demás escucharon aquella voz, todos voltearon a ver el origen de que aquellas vos, entonces vieron a un hombre muy alto de tez oscura, tiene cabello medio largo y despeinado de color azul con un brillo iridiscente, sus ojos son de color rojos brillantes, además de qué lleva una capa oscura cubre su cuerpo._

 _Cuando todos los vieron quedaron algo extraño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue cuando dijo que Goku era el dios de la destrucción._

 _Por su parte Roberta al escuchar eso abrió su ojos de la impresión, no podía creer que esto era un verdad, un dios había venido por ella, un verdadero dios, pero entonces ella comenzó analizar las cosas muy detenidamente, y todo su encuentro anterior comenzaba a tener sentido._

 _Goku solo miraba al recién llegado con una expresión algo sería, el podía sentir al gran poder que esté emanaba, y de inmediato supo de que se trataba de un dios, pero no cualquier clase, si uno muy avanzado, así que dijo._

 _-Que hace un dios de clase elite, o mejor dicho un primordial aquí en mi presencia - decía Goku con una expresión bastante sería._

 _El recién llegado al escuchar eso solo sonrio, y le dijo._

 _-!Ohh como esperaba del dios de la destrucción!, En efecto yo soy un dios primordial, mi nombre es Pontos, y soy uno de los cuatro dioses primarios creados por Gaia, y el motivo de porque estoy aquí es fácil, vine por tú cabeza - decía Pontos con una gran sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo miraba de forma sería al dios primordial, entonces giró un poco su cabeza, para mirá a Roberta y García, entonces les dijo._

 _-Escuhare tu respuesta, después de que me encargue de él, así que alejense lo que mas que puedan de inmediato miró a Revy y Balalaika, también les hablo ustedes también hagan los mismos, ya que las cosas algo fea - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Roberta y García solo hicieron caso y se alejaron del Saiyajin, para poder cubrirse, pero aún si quería observar lo que iba sucedía, pero no solo ellos Balalaika ordenó a sus hombres que no hiciera nada, ya que posiblemente iba presenciar algo increíble, así que ordeno que se cubrieran, Revy no quería escuchar, ya que quería encarar al Saiyajin, y decirle algo, pero su amigo de la compañía Lagoon, la tuvieron que llevar a rastra._

 _Goku al ver que todos se alejaron lo suficiente, habló._

 _-Bueno podemos comenzar no crees - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Pontos solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Me parece bien - decía Pontos con una media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Pontos se retiró su capa así revelando una extraña armadura, el Saiyajin solo miraba con un poco de curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pontos habló._

 _-Te presento mi Ars Magna, la armadura se verdadero dios - decía Pontos de forma arrogante._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar eso solo sonrio de igual forma, y dijo._

 _-!Ohh en serio! Bueno probemos si es verdad lo que dices jajaja - exclamó Goku mientras reía de forma arrogante._

 _Y después de decir aquellas palabras, todos vieron como al Saiyajin Goku fue rodeado por una aura roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, como si fuera llamás, y después de unos segundos está dispersó así revelando la nueva apariencia de Goku sorprendiendo a todos por su nueva apariencia, no solo eso su vestimenta también había cambiado, Goku acaecido a su estado del dios rojo._

 _Pontos veía esto con mucho curiosidad, además que estaba confiado de iba a vencer._

 _Por su lado Goku solo sonreía de igual manera, y dijo._

 _-Bueno ahora estoy listo, comencemos - decía Goku con una sonrisa confianda._

 _Y así iba comenzar el entrenamiento entre un dios supremo, contra un dios primordial, y dicho encuentro va ser sentido en todo el universo, y traería mucha consecuencias._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	62. Chapter 62

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que está va ser el último capítulo de esta historia por lo queda del año, asi que comencemos._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 61._

 _Planeta Black Lagoon._

 _En estos momento se estaba por comenzar la batalla, entre un dios primordial contra un dios supremo._

 _Éstos dioses era Pontos el antiguo dios de los mares y cuatro dioses primarios creados por Gaia, y al frente suyo estaba el actual dios de la destrucción de este universo el encargado de traer destrucción y balance, y además de ser el dios más importante de este universo Son Goku._

 _Ambas deidades estaba desprendiendo una aura muy poderosa gracias a al aura el dios rojo de Goku y Ars Magna de Pontos, está aura eran claramente visible para todos, más específico para los presentes, Balalaika junto con sus hombres podía observar a la distancia, de como en lugar comenzaba a sentirse una fuente presión, pero aún si la líder de la mafia rusa estaba muy interesada en ver que sucedía._

 _Pero ella no era la única ya que la compañía Lagoon también quería ver que iba a suceder, y no muy lejos de ellos estaba Roberta y joven amó, la mujer aún estaba pensando en la propuesta que le hizo el Saiyajin, y gracias a lo que el le había dicho ya tomó una decisión, pero debía esperar haber que sucedía._

 _Ambas deidades estaba listas para combatir, pero el Saiyajin quería saber algo primero, así que pregunto._

 _-Antes de que nuestra combate comience, me gustaría saber porque quieres asesinarme, no es algo que me importa, pero aún así me gustaría saber - pregunto Goku a Pontos._

 _El dios primogénito al escuchar eso, solo sonrio algo arrogante, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Ohh es cierto tú no lo sabés! Bueno tienes razón, al menos debería saber el motivo de tú muerte, bueno es muy fácil mi estimado dios falso cuando Goku escuchó eso alzo una ceja, pero siguió escuchando ustedes los dioses de la destrucción son más que simples mortales, no son dioses verdaderos, y lo peor de todos tienen el descaro de decir que son los dioses más importante del universo, eso algo que nosotros los verdaderos dioses podemos tolerar, es por eso que nosotros los dioses primordiales hemos decidido acabar con su existencia - decía Pontos un poco enojado, pero aún si mantenía su sonrisa arrogante._

 _Goku al escuchar eso solo sonrió un poco arrogante, haciendo que Pontos le dijera._

 _-¿Que es lo gracioso dios falso? - pregunto Pontos a Goku._

 _-No solo que me parece patético sus escusas, y además del echo de que sus intentos serán inútiles, ya que hay brecha muy grande entre tú y yo - decía Goku con sonrisa muy arrogante._

 _Pontos al escuchar solo volvió de forma arrogante y le dijo._

 _-!Ohh en serio! Al parecer está muy confiando de tus habilidades, pero déjeme decirte que tú no eres el primer dios de la destrucción con que me enfrentado - exclamó Pontos con una sonrisa muy arrogante._

 _Ésto último llamó mucho la curiosidad de Goku, así que dijo._

 _Ésto llamó mucho la atención del Saiyajin, así que de forma educada le dijo._

 _-Ohh enserio! Si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podrías detallar cómo fueron esos encuentros? - pregunto Goku con una tono tranquilo y elegante._

 _Pontos decidió hablar de la misma forma, así que dijo._

 _-Por supuesto será todo un placer mi estimado dios falso - decía Pontos con un tono muy parecido a Goku, pero claramente se podía notar la arrogancia._

 _-Gracias era muy amable - decía Goku aún con su tono tranquilo._

 _Pontos solo sonrió, entonces comenzó hablar._

 _-Verás aparté de ti, hubieron dos dioses falsos de la destrucción, el primero peleó contra Urano y el resto de mis hermanos juntos con otros dioses que estaba favor de nosotros en la gran rebelión, y fue derrotado pero el muy cobarde escapó, y acudió al gran Celestial para la intercediera por él, y este acepto ayudarlo, y así acabó con la gran rebelión derrotando a mi hermano Urano de forma humillante - decía Pontos algo molestó por recordar ese suceso._

 _Goku algo curioso pregunto._

 _-¿El gran Celestial? - pregunto Goku algo confundido._

 _Pontos respondió algo molesto._

 _-El que ustedes llaman el sumó sacerdote - dijo Pontos algo molesto por recordar al sumo sacerdote._

 _-!Ohhh! Con que te refieres a Daishinkan-Sama - exclamó Goku algo sorprendido._

 _-Ese mismo maldito - decía Pontos claramente molesto._

 _Goku al escuchar algo molesto respondió._

 _-Te agradecería, que no insultaras al sumo sacerdote en mi presencia - decía Goku con tono claramente molesto._

 _Pontos solo sonrió por eso, pero decidió continuar con el relato._

 _-Bueno en donde íbamos, después el gran Celestial acabará con la rebelión, mi hermano Urano, el que estaba gravemente herido fue traicionado por su hijo el tintan Cronos junto con el reto del panteón titánico, para así ellos jurar lealtad al gran Celestial y al dios falso, después de eso pasó un largo tiempo de calma, el dios falso decidió retirarse, así que organizó un torneo para escoger un sucesor Pontos hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó en donde ganó un mortal derrotando a muchos de sus oponentes, así que fue aceptado por el Celestia que estaba a cargo de este universo, para sí convertirse en nuevo dios de la destrucción - decía Pontos algo calmado y tranquilo._

 _Pero luego de cambio a una sonrisa más satisfactoria, y luego comenzó hablar._

 _-Pero ese idiota fue mucho más fácil acabar con el anterior hahaha - decía Pontos mientras reía arrogantemente._

 _Goku a esto le llamo algo la atención, ya que más o menos sabía que la había pasado a su predecesor, no conocía los detalles, ya que no le importaba, pero está sería un muy buena oportunidad de saber un poco más, así simplemente permaneció en silencio, y dejó que el dios primordial hablará._

 _-El muy tono al creer que al ser un dios de la destrucción todo sería más fácil para él, hahahaha pero no pudo soportar el echo de que la mujer que el amaba no quiso corresponder sus sentimientos, así llenándose de odió y rencor en todos sus allegados, quedando en estado muy vulnerable - decía Pontos muy alegre mientras recordaba eso sucesos._

 _Goku solo escuchaba muy tranquilamente todo lo que decía el dios primordial, así que solo dijo._

 _-En la forma que lo dices, indica que tuviste algo que ver - decía Goku con una expresión muy relajada y tranquila._

 _Pontos solo ensacho su sonrisa, y dijo._

 _-Bueno no te lo voy a negar, fui yo el que movió lo hilos para que todos ésto sucediera, pero sabes que es lo más irónico de ésto - decía Pontos con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Qué - simplemente dijo Goku._

 _-Que la mujer que lo había rechazado por ser el dios de la destrucción, se enamoró del actual osea de ti, no parece muy irónico - decía Pontos mientras ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa._

 _Goku solo permaneció en silencio, y dejó que Pontos nuevamente hablará._

 _-Quieres saber quién es Goku solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, a lo que Pontos nuevamente habló es tú queridísima la gran Kaio-Sama, la hermosa Coroni - decía Pontos con su gran sonrisa._

 _Pontos creía con esta revelación hizo hacer que el Saiyajin sintiera algo culpable o algo parecido, y solo quería ver que reacción iba tener, pero lo único que escuchó fue._

 _-!Ohh con que era eso! Simplemente patético, pero que más se pueden esperar de un Hakai-shin de rango bajó, con razón Daishinkan-Sama me mandó a este universo - decía Goku algo decepcionado, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _Está declaración tomó por sorpresa a Pontos, ya que esperaba otro reacción por parte del Saiyajin, así que solo dijo._

 _-¿A que te refieres con eso? - preguntó Pontos muy confundido por las palabras de Goku._

 _El Saiyajin simplemente lo miro, cambio aún expresión arrogante, y entonces dijo._

 _-Simple mi amigo, dije que los Hakai-shin de rango bajó son patéticos, con razón Coroni lo rechazó, nosotros los dioses destructores simplemente tomamos lo que queremos, y nadie se puede negar, ya que nuestra palabra es ley, y si ellos no supieron hacer válida su título como dios destructor, simplemente son basuras, que tuvieron que ser eliminadas hace mucho tiempo - decía Goku con una expresión arrogante._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Y que te hace diferente a los anteriores - Exclamó Pontos algo curioso._

 _Goku sonrió de forma arrogante, respondió._

 _-!Ohh es mi simple! Yo pertenezco a una clase muy superior de dioses destructores - exclamó Goku con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _-¿Es eso sería? - pregunto Pontos a Goku._

 _-Yo soy un Hakai-shin de la clase alta - decía Goku de forma arrogante._

 _Pontos abrió un poco sus ojos, luego comenzó a reí, y luego dijo._

 _-Jajajaja que tontería dices, un dios destructor de clase alta, por favor esperaba otra cosa, pero no está estupidez, solo un dios falso diri…._

 _No pudo terminar ya que escuchó como alguien le habló atrás suyo._

 _-Quieres que te lo demuestre - decía Goku se había puesto atrás de espalda de Pontos._

 _El dios primordial se había sorprendido, ya que ningún momento se dio de había puesto detrás de él, así que rápidamente giró para estar de frente del Saiyajin, y dijo._

 _-Melas Kyma - decía Pontos mientras lanzaba una de sus técnicas hacía Goku._

 _Pontos había concentrado una gran una esfera de poder destructivo y lo había concentrado directamente a Goku ya que este lo recibió de llenó así creando una poderosa explosión, que hizo que el planeta tuviera un pequeño temblor._

 _Pontos al ver que su ataque había dado en lleno, nuevamente comenzó a reír ya que había creído que había acabado con el Saiyajin, y así que dijo._

 _-Ésto es lo que tiene un supuesto Hakai-shin de rango alto, solo sigues siendo basura, pero que se puede esperar de un dios falso hahahaha - reía Pontos de arrogancia._

 _Los presentes solo veía lo que había sucedido, y no podía hacer nada de impresión, todos creyeron menos Roberta de que el Saiyajin había muerto en ese ataque, ya que no cría que alguien podía sobrevivir de tremenda explosión._

 _Pero pasaron unos segundos y polvos poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse, Pontos quería ver cómo había quedado el Saiyajin después de recibir su ataque, pero entonces lo vió como en centro de aquél gran cráter había una aura celeste que cubría gran parte del área, y en medio de esa aura estaba Goku, pero lo sorprendió fue que su apariencia nuevamente había cambiado, ahora su cabello y sus ojos era del mismo color de aquella aura, pero no solo eso su tes ya no era bronceado si no una más clara, además de que su masa muscular había aumentado, Goku había accedido al super Saiyan blue._

 _Pontos no podía creer, ya que cuando uso está técnica contra el primer dios destructor con que se había enfrentado, esté había quedado muy mal herido, pero el simplemente la había recibido de lleno y sin recibir ningún daño, pero eso no era lo único que noto, ya que pudo sentir que el poder de Goku había aumentado de forma abismal, ésto hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso._

 _Por su lado Goku simplemente comenzó a limpiarse el polvo provocado por la técnica de Pontos, luego de eso miró al dios primordial le sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Buen ataque debo admitirlo, pero aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme algún daño alguno - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Pontos solo dio un paso atrás y molesto dijo._

 _-Imposible, ésto no puedo ser verdad, tú era un dios falso…_

_No termino ya que Goku en rápido movimiento se puso delante de él, con su sonrisa arrogante y confianda dijo._

 _-Quieres que te lo demuestre, el verdadero poder de dios destructor de clase alta - decía Goku con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Pero antes de que Pontos pudiera decir algo, todos vieron como poco a poco la apariencia del Saiyajin nuevamente comenzó a cambiar, ahora de su aura celeste, poco a poco pasó a ser una de color púrpura, su cabello también había cambiado a ese color, su musculatura también había aumentado un poco más y sus pupilas ahora eran rojizas, Goku había entrado en su modo de dios de la destitución._

 _Pontos no lo podía creer, poco a poco comenzó a sentir una sensación que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo, el cuál era del terror puro, ya que poder que estaba liberando el Saiyajin era sumamente aterrador, pero eso fue lo único que pudo notar, ya que pudo ver cómo piso en donde caminaba el Saiyajin, comenzaba a desintegrarse._

 _El solo veía como el Saiyajin poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse hacia él, y Pontos en su desespero, realizo su mejor técnica la cual era._

 _-Melas Helix - decía Pontos en su desespero._

 _De inmediato el dios primordial reunió todo su poder, del Melas Kyma, asi haciendo estallar y provocando que esa ola se convierta en el Torbellino Negro, proyectado como una fuerte corriente de agua que sumergió a sus enemigos y todo arrasa a su paso._

 _O eso es lo cría ya que la técnica apenas que tocó Goku, está comenzó a desintegrarse y convertirse en particular que desaparecieron en el aire._

 _Y antes de pudiera reaccionar el dios primordial, Goku en estallido de velocidad, se puso en frente de Pontos, y rápidamente le propinó un poderoso golpe en su estómago haciendo que esté vomitara sangre, ya que el golpe le había dado Goku era sumamente fuerte, y si no fuera sido por su Ars Magna y el daño fuera sido peor._

 _Así este cayó de rodillas y apunto de caer inconciente, Goku con su mano derecha agarró la cabeza del dios primordial, y lo levantó, y de inmediato comenzó a apretarlo muy fuertemente, al punto de triturar su cabeza._

 _Pontos solo podía gritar desgarradoramente por el dolor, que era escuchado por todos, haciendo que más de uno se le helara la sangre de solo escuchar eso._

 _Goku solo sonría por lo que hacía, y mientras que seguía apretando, y solo dijo._

 _-Sabes me sería muy fácil acabar contigo, ya que solo necesito un simple movimiento de mano De inmediato Goku puso su palma libre al frente de rostro de Pontos, listo para hacer la técnica más letal de los dioses destructores pero eso sería muy fácil y aburrido, es por eso que te haré sufrir un poco más - decía Goku con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

 _Y de inmediato a decir esa palabra Goku comenzó a golpear el estómago de Pontos una tras otra vez con su mano libre, mientras le seguía apretando con su cabeza con su otra mano._

 _El dios primordial solo podía recibir los ataques del Saiyajin sin objeción alguna, aún no podía creer que ésto sucediera, el era un dios primordial, la élite de los dioses de este universo, pero ahora mismo estaba siendo humillado por el que consideraba un dios falso._

 _Ahora comenzaba a entender a qué se refería el Saiyajin cuando el dijo que el pertenecía a una clase superior de dioses destructores._

_Goku solo seguía golpeando una tras otra a Pontos, y ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir de esto, así que cesó su ataque hacía el dios, lo soltó así cayó en suelo._

 _Ya tirado en piso, Pontos trató la forma de como escapar, ya que se sabía que su plan había fracasado, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que Goku puesto su pie en la espalda del dios, esté tenía un sonrisa algo macabra, y mientras pisaba más fuerte al primordial el Saiyajin dijo._

 _-Sabes en cualquier otro momento ya fuera acabado contigo, pero hoy estás tienes mucho suerte, ya que hoy ésto de muy buen humor, mi querido amigo, es por eso que te voy dejar que te vayas, pero porque yo quiero, y dejé que vivieras, ten eso presente, ya que si deseó puedo matarte en cualquier momento - decís Goku con una sonrisa demasiado arrogante, así este de inmediato quitó su pie de la espalda de Pontos, así alejándose de él._

 _Goku sabía que era más placentero humillar a tu enemigo, dejarlo que viva con miedo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento que el deseé puede matarlo._

 _Pontos solo escuchaba las palabras del Saiyajin y no dijo, solo quería escapar, así este procedió a usar un círculo de transportación para escapar, pero antes de hacerlo, como escucho, como Goku nuevamente habló._

 _-A por cierto creó, que iré a visitar a tu hermosa y querida de Gaia, y quién sabe si me gusta lo que veo, tal vez la haga mía - lo decía Goku con una gran sonrisa._

 _Pontos al escuchar eso solo pudo decir._

 _-Maldito no te…._

 _Fue lo único que pudo decir el dios antes de desaparecer en círculo mágico, Goku al ver que el dios por fin se había ido, dio un suspiro, deshizo su modo de dios destructor, así volviendo a su estado base, junto con su traje._

 _De inmediato comenzó a masajear su cuello, moviéndolo de un lado para otro, y después de unos segundos finalmente dijo._

 _-Creo que me pase en la última parte que lo dijera, bueno ya ni modo - decía Goku sin preocupación alguna._

 _Después de eso comenzó a mirar al su alrededor, y vio que afortunadamente no hubo mucho daños, ya que afortunadamente el controlo su poder para que no hubiera más desastre de lo normal, luego de eso centro su vista, por la persona que había decidido venir a este planeta, así que dijo._

 _-Entonces Roberta finamente te decidiste - decía Goku con una voz calmada._

 _La mencionada al escuchar que el Saiyajin la había llamado, decidió salir en donde había estado resguardado durante el enfrentamiento de Goku de Pontos, pero ella no fue la única que salió, ya que aferrada a ella estaba su joven amó._

 _Los dos de acercaron al Saiyajin, ella lo miró luego a su joven amó, y nuevamente al Saiyajin, entonces ella le dice._

 _-Enserio me das palabras de que el joven amó, y al señor Lovelace no les va suceder nada malo - dijo Roberta con expresión seria._

 _Goku solo asintió y simplemente respondió._

 _-Si te doy mi palabra - decía Goku con sinceridad._

 _Roberta al ver que Goku hablaba con la verdad, y además saber que el podía que el era capaz de cumplir con su palabra, y así que procedió a dar su respuesta, pero antes de darla miró a su joven amó, puso su manos en su hombro, y cuando estaba apunto de decir algo, el joven García habló._

 _-No tienes que decirme, ya que se cuál va ser tú respuesta Roberta, lo único que te pido es que te cuides y sea feliz - decía García con una sonrisa._

 _Roberta al escuchar eso por parte del joven García, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza así no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima, pero antes pudiera responder, el joven García nuevamente habló._

 _-Y recuerda el lema nuestra familia, ya que tú también eres parte de ella - decía García con sonrisa sincera._

 _Cuando Roberta escucho eso, ella comenzó a recitar una oración, pero no solo ella, si no también el joven García._

 _-Una bendición para los vivos, un ramo de flores para los muertos, con una espada para la justicia, un castigo de muerte para los malvados, así llegaremos al altar de los Santos. En el nombre de Santa María Virgen, que este martillo golpee cada injusticia - decía tanto Roberta como como el joven García mientras recitaba el lema de la familia Lovelace._

 _Después de que ambos recitaron aquel lema, Roberta se levantó, se limpio la lágrima que tenía miró al Saiyajin, y le dijo._

 _-Aceptó su oferta señor Goku - decía Roberta con una pequeña reverencia._

 _Goku al escuchar eso sonrió de forma amigable, y le dijo._

 _-Será un gusto trabajar contigo Roberta entonces miró al joven García y le dijo no te preocupe, te aseguro que nada malo le sucederá - decía Goku con una sonrisa amigable._

 _El pequeño niño solo asintió, ya el confiaba que el Saiyajin cumpliría su palabra, después de eso Goku llevó su más atrás de su espalda, comenzó a caminar por el alrededor de los, ellos solo miraba lo que hacía el Saiyajin, y después de unos segundos el habló._

 _\- Ahora que trabajas para mí, serás una agente de la destrucción - decía Goku de forma tranquila._

 _-¿Un agente de las destrucción? - dijeron tanto Roberta como el joven García al unísono._

 _El Saiyajin solo asintió, así que comenzó a explicar que es un agente de la destrucción._

 _-Verán yo como dios destructor debo mantener el equilibrio del universo, ya que para crear hay que destruir, es por eso de nuestro lema Antes de la creación viene la destrucción - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Tanto Roberta como García había quedado algo sorprendido por tal revelación, pero no solo ellos si también los otros presentes, que aún permacia en lugar._

 _-Pero los dioses de la destrucción no siempre trabajan solos en su labor, ya que incluso podemos designar a uno varios mortales en la tarea de vigilar o supervisar una cierta área del universo, así siendo mi represente en dicho lugar, así convirtiéndose así en un agente de la destrucción, y eso lo que sería tú Roberta, así siempre bajo mi supervisión - decía Goku con expresión calmada._

 _La mujer no podía creer lo importante labor que iba a realizar, así despertando en ella algo que había estado ausente en ella en mucho tiempo, luchar por una causa, pero antes de que dijera algo el Saiyajin nuevamente habló._

 _-Y como primera misión como mi nueva agente de la destrucción, quiero que lleves al joven García a su hogar con su padre, hables con el, y te despides como es debido, y le agradezca por todo, entendido - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta y García había quedado sorprendidos, pero nuevamente el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Así que tomate el tiempo para hacerlo, que yo te estaré esperando tú llegada aquí en esta ciudad - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _Tanto Roberta como García estaba agradeciendo por eso, ya que le daría la oportunidad de que Roberta pudiera despedirse de todos, pero cuando estaba apunto de retirarse, alguien había hablado llamado la atención de Goku y los demás._

 _-Si me permites yo podría ayudar a que eso dos llegue sin ningún problema a su destino - decía Balalaika haciendo acto de presencia con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku solo miraba a la mujer, vio como está se acercó a él, y nuevamente habló._

 _-Déjeme y me presento, mi nombre es la capitana Sofiya Pavlovena, pero simplemente dime Balalaika - decía la mencionada con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku al ver que la mujer se había presentado, este tomó su mano, la besó y con una sonrisa encantadora le dijo._

 _-Un gusto en conocer a tan hermosa mujer, mi nombre Son Goku pero simplemente dime Goku - decía Goku con su sonrisa encantadora._

 _-!Ohh pero que encantador! Me imagino que eso le dices a todas - Exclamó Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku solo medio sonrió y le respondió._

 _-Solo a las que llama mi atención - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _Balalaika solo sonrio al escuchar eso, pero antes que dijera algo, el Saiyajin nuevamente habló._

 _-En cuanto a tú propuesta, con gusto la aceptamos - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _De inmediato Goku miró a Roberta y le dió un pequeño asentamiento para que aceptará, ella aún no confiaba en Balalaika, pero sabía que ella no haría nada tonto en especial con su nuevo señor._

 _La líder del Hotel de Moscow, al ver que el Saiyajin amablemente había aceptado su ayuda, de inmediato mando a llamar un auto, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que uno llegará, de inmediato tanto como Roberta como García entraron._

 _Pero cuando el auto estaba apunto de arrancar, el pequeño García agradeció al Saiyajin por permití que al menos Roberta se despidiera, el Saiyajin solo asintió, en cambio Roberta le aseguro, que regresaría lo más rápido posible, para cumplir su nuevo papel, y nuevamente Goku asintió, y así arranco auto, dejando a Goku junto con Balalaika._

 _La mujer al ver que había quedado sólos, dijo._

 _-Señor Goku me gustaría saber, en donde piensa quedarse mientras ella regrese - decía Balalaika algo curiosa._

 _El Saiyajin simplemente la miró y dijo._

 _-No tengo problema en quedarme en donde sea - decía Goku sin preocupaciones alguna._

 _-!Ohh ya veo! Si es así le gustaría quedarse con nosotros, el hotel de Moscow, le proporcionará un alojamiento en una suite del mejor de hotel de ciudad, y además de que también tendrá a su disposición, le mejores servicios que les podemos - exclamó Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Todo lo que yo desee - exclamó Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-Todo - decía Balalaika con su sonrisa calculadora._

 _-Y si pido la compañía de alguien, ustedes me la proporcionará - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _-Así es - decía Balalaika con una media sonrisa, sabiendo a donde llega esto._

 _Entonces Goku tomó su barbilla, y le dijo._

 _-Y si yo quiero que tú seas mi acompañante, en una noche de placer, lo haría - decía Goku con una sonrisa seductora, mientras aún tenía su mano en la barbilla de Balalaika._

 _La mujer en ningún momento se inmutó, y simplemente sonrió y dijo._

 _-Como dije la que usted desee, y si usted quiere que yo sea su compañía, con gusto lo aceptaré - decía Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo seguía sonriendo, entonces retiró su mano de mentó de la mujer, y simplemente dijo._

 _-De acuerdo llévame a suite por favor - decía Goku muy amablemente._

 _Balalaika solo asintió, así que le dijo al Saiyajin que la siguiera, cosa que hizo, mientras ambos se alejaba siendo escoltados por los hombres la mujer, en poco en la alejania se estaba Revy algo molesta, ella al escuchar que el Saiyajin era un dios, por una razón se llenó odió contra él._

 _Ella quería saber algo, buscaría la forma de hablar con el Saiyajin, pero sabía que no era el momento, así que esperara hasta que el momento sea adecuado, así ella se dirigió con el resto de compañeros de la compañía Lagoon._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	63. Chapter 63

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 62._

 _Lugar Inframundo_

 _Ubicación Palacio De Hades._

 _Hay estaba los reyes del inframundo, los cuales eran, él dios Hades junto con su esposa la diosa Perséfone._

 _Al lado de ellos estaban su concejeros, los dioses gemelos el cual era el dios de los sueños Hypnos junto con su hermano el dios de la muerte Thanatos._

 _Y finalmente la representante de Hades en el inframundo ante las demás facciones, la señorita Pandora._

 _Los cinco estaba pasando un rato agradable, después de que todo de normalizado en inframundo, así que decidieron descansar._

 _O eso cría ya que de inmediato alguien había entrado en la sala en donde ellos estaban._

 _Se trataba de un hombre de una complexión física de un joven adulto, y de buena estatura, él tiene la tez blanca su rostro posee rasgos bastante toscos que lo hacen ver como una persona de apariencia seria y agresiva, los rasgos más prominentes de su rostro son sus enormes cejas que forman una sola y sus ojos afilados y fríos, él posee el cabello de color rubio, el cual está alborotado, además de que porta una de las Surplice, que caracteriza al ejército de Hades._

 _El recién llegado al momento que entró al salón principal de Hades, automáticamente se arrodilló en señal de respeto, el dios de inframundo al ver de quién se trataba simplemente dijo._

 _-Eres tú Rhadamanthys, ¿dime qué te trae aquí? - pregunto Hades algo curioso por la presencia de Rhadamanthys._

 _Rhadamanthys de Wyver de la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad es uno de los 108 Specters que conforman el ejército de Hades el dios del Inframundo, además de que el poseedor de uno más alto estatus entre los Specters como uno de los tres Meikai Kyotō del inframundo así como Minos de Griffon, y como parte de la élite guerrera del ejército de Hades, a él le corresponde comandar y dirigir las acciones de una tropa de Specters a su cargo._

 _Radamanthys al ver que su señor, había preguntado el motivo de presencia, así que sin perder tiempo habló._

 _-Mi señor Hades, mi señora Perséfone, señor Hypnos señor Thanatos, señorita Pandora, discúlpeme si los interrupir, pero hay alguien que desea verlo mi señor Hades - decía Radamanthys de forma respetuosa, mientras aún permanecía arrodillado._

 _Perséfone al ver que alguien quería hablar con su esposo, rápidamente pregunto._

 _-¿Y quien es la persona que desea hablar con mi esposo? !Radamanthys! - pregunto Perséfone, a su espectro._

 _El juez del inframundo solo respondió._

 _-Su hermano Apolo, mi señora Perséfone - simplemente dijo Radamanthys, mientras aún permanecía arrodillado._

 _Cuando los presentes escucharon el nombre de la persona que deseaba hablar, con el dios de inframundo, no podía evitar sorprenderse, así que Hades se levantó su asiento en donde hace poco estaba sentado, y rápidamente habló._

 _-Radamanthys has pasar a mi sobrino enseguida - ordenó Hades._

 _Radamanthys solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, rápidamente se levantó, dio una pequeña reverencia, y se retiró del lugar._

 _Tanto Hades como Perséfone quería saber porque Apolo había venido aquí a su reino, ya que era muy raro que el viniera a éste reinó, y si venía era por algo, así que debía saber ese motivo._

 _Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que Apolo había aparecido en salón, atrás de él venía Radamanthys._

 _El dios del Sol, como siempre lucia majestuoso e impecable, rápidamente se acercó a los reyes del inframundo juntos a su concejeros, y finalmente Pandora._

 _Apolo dió una pequeña reverencia, en señal de respeto, hacia los reyes de éste lugar, y finalmente habló._

 _-Tío Hades y hermana Perséfone, me da gusto de verlos, a igual que ustedes también, Hypnos y Thanatos, y por supuesto no podíamos olvidar a hermosa de la señorita Pandora - decía Apolo con una sonrisa y de forma respetuosa._

 _Hades a igual que Perséfone como el resto de los demás, también saludaron de forma respetuosa al dios del Sol, y después de los saludos, el rey del inframundo, finalmente habló._

 _-Dime sobrino que trae a mis dominios, ya que seguramente no viniste de vista, ¿no es así? - pregunto Hades a su sobrino, con una expresión algo sería._

 _Por su parte Apolo solo mantenía su sonrisa amable y gentil, pero decidió contestar a su tío._

 _-Efectivamente tío Hades, mi vista no es familiar, si no más estrictamente social - simplemente dijo Apolo._

 _-¿A que te refieres con eso hermano? - pregunto Perséfone._

 _-A eso voy mi querida hermana, vengo al nombre del dios de la destrucción el señor Goku, para que se me de la autorización de entrar al tártaro - fue lo que dijo Apolo._

 _Está palabras por parte del dios del Sol, sorprendieron a todos, no hecho de que Apolo solicitará entrar al tártaro, si no el hecho de que el dijo que venía de parte del Saiyajin, ya que tanto Hades como Perséfone como el resto, pensaba que Apolo odiaba a Goku, así que el dios del inframundo habló._

 _-Tú vienes de parte del señor Goku, pero no sé suponía que el no era de tú agrado - pregunto Hades a su sobrino._

 _Apolo al escuchar eso simplemente negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tranquila dijo._

 _-Para nada tío Hades, yo no odió al señor Goku, si pueda que al principio no lo toleraba, pero después de conocerlo bien, ambos no llevamos muy bien, ya que después de todo muy pronto seremos familia, ya que el se va casar con mi hermana Artemis, y por ese echo es que estoy aquí - decía Apolo con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Perséfone a su hermano._

 _-Como dije querida hermana, el señor Goku me hizo su embajador ante la facción olímpica, y una de las cosas que él me pidió, fue hablara con el abuelo Cronos - dijo Apolo de forma calmada._

 _Cuando Hades escucho nombra a su padre, de inmediato se alteró, pero el no fue el único, ya que los demás también alteraron, así que dios del Inframundo rápidamente habló._

 _-Que quieres decir con que el quiere que te reúnas con mi padre, !sabes lo peligroso que podía ser eso! - exclamó Hades muy preocupado._

 _-Exactamente como dice mi esposo, acaso se te ha olvidado lo tiránico que fue el abuelo - decía Perséfone algo preocupada._

 _Apolo al escuchar eso por parte de los reyes del inframundo, simplemente sonrio, está sonrisa le pareció curiosa a Hypnos, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Por tú sonrisa, y la calmado que estás, me hace creer, que no hay que preocuparse, ¿No es así? - dijo Hypnos algo curioso por la respuesta de Apolo._

 _Apolo solo miró, y le dijo._

 _-Como siempre muy perspicaz Hypnos, así es como tú dices, ya que el motivo de reunirme con el abuelo, es que cumpla con el resto del panteón titánico, sus votos de lealtad hacia el dios de la destrucción, ya que ellos juraron servirle al dios destructor - decía Apolo muy tranquilamente._

 _Todo menos Hades conocía sobre eso, ya que el junto sus hermanos, nunca revelaron esa información, Perséfone que conocía muy bien a su esposo, al ver la reacción que el había puesto, habló._

 _-¿Es cierto eso querido? - pregunto Perséfone a su esposo._

 _Hades simplemente asintió, y dijo._

 _-Así es cuando era niño mi madre me contó que mí padre junto a sus hermanos, juraron lealtad a la diosa destructor de ese tiempo, después de que mi abuelo Urano fuera derrotado en la gran rebelión de los dioses - explicaba Hades a su esposa Perséfone._

 _-Efectivamente querida hermana, es tal como dice el tío Hades, el panteón titánico, le juraron lealtad al dios destructor, y el señor Goku, quiere que cumpla con sus votos - dijo Apolo con normalidad._

 _Thanatos que había permanecido en silencio, decidió hablar, ya que tenía una duda._

 _-Es muy cierto lo que dices Apolo, pero dime qué te hace creer que el titán Cronos, junto a los demás titanes acepté ser leales al actual Hakai-shin, ya que ellos solo le juraron lealtad solo a la diosa destructora de ese tiempo, ellos simplemente podría decir, que ellos ya cumplieron con aquellos votos - dijo Thanatos algo curioso por la respuesta de Apolo._

 _Apolo muy calmado y tranquilo solo respondió._

 _-Simple mi amigo Thanatos, porque ellos le conviene más ésta al lado de señor Goku, que su enemigo - simplemente dijo Apolo._

 _Está respuesta de Apolo dejó muy curioso al rey del inframundo, así que dijo._

 _-Y dime sobrino, ¿como el señor Goku hará que mi padre junto a los demás titanes, renovará sus votos hacia él - pregunto Hades a su sobrino Apolo algo curioso._

 _Apolo solo respondió._

 _-Simple tío Hades - dijo Apolo._

 _Pero antes que alguien pudiera responder al dios del Sol, esté hizo aparecer un especie de holograma en donde podía ver a dos personas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba Apolo dijo._

 _-Por ésto - simplemente dijo Apolo._

 _Entonces todos los presentes vieron al holograma, y Hades de inmediato reconoció a las dos personas que estaban hay, y dijo._

 _-Son el señor Goku, y el dios primordial Pontos - dijo un Hades sorprendido._

 _-Así es tío Hades son ellos - decía Apolo muy calmadamente._

 _Perséfone que nunca había visto al Saiyajin, dijo en voz baja._

 _-Con que ese es el actual dios destructor, interesante - decía Perséfone algo curiosa de lo que iba suceder._

 _Por otro lo demás miraba curioso lo que iba a suceder entre ambas deidades, pero uno de los presentes algo preocupada pregunto._

 _-Digame señor Apolo, ques es lo que va pasar en estos momento entre el señor Goku, y dios Pontos - pregunto Pandora muy preocupada por lo que iba ver._

 _Apolo rápidamente la calmó diciendo._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, señorita Pandora, solo observé lo que va suceder en éstos momento - decía Apolo tranquilamente para calmar a Pandora._

 _Así que sin decir una palabra, todos decidieron ver lo que iba a suceder entre las dos deidades, y vieron todo lo que había sucedido, de como Pontos le decía al Saiyajin de que era un dios falso, y también revelando lo que les pasó a sus dos antecesores._

 _Pero para su sorpresa Goku había dicho que eso dioses de la destrucción eran patéticos, y que era un clase diferente de Hakai-shin, ya que era la clase alta, después de eso vieron como Goku había accedido a modo de dios destructor, y todos vieron como después de haber accedido a ese estado, el Saiyajin comenzó a darle paliza al dios primordial._

 _La dos mujeres presente al ver esto, decidieron no ver de como el Saiyajin torturaba a Pontos, en cambio Hades y sus consejeros, seguía viendo, además de que estaba sorprendidos por lo que vía, ya que el Saiyajin sin ningún problema, derrotó a uno de los dioses primordial más fuerte que había en Universo._

 _Después de ver cómo el Saiyajin por simple capricho dejó escapar a Pontos muy mal herido, Apolo cerró el holograma, y con una sonrisa confiada dijo._

 _-Como pudieron ver, el señor Goku es muy diferente a todos sus antecesores, como el mismo lo dijo, y si mi abuelo es listo, sabrá lo que mejor le conviene, así que dime tío Hades, tengo tú permiso para poder entrar al tártaro - decía Apolo muy confiado._

_Hades antes de tomar una decisión, decidió consulta a sus consejeros, Hypnos y Thanatos le recomendaron que lo mejor sería darle el permiso al dios Apolo para que entrara al tártaro, y igualmente Perséfone le dijo lo mismo, ya que era mejor tener al Saiyajin de su lado, y si el podía hacer que Cronos junto al resto de titanes cosa que estaba seguro que lo hará, la facción del Saiyajin sería más poderosa de lo que era actualmente._

 _Hades al escuchar eso, no vio otro decisión más que aceptar, aunque aún tenía sus dudas, pero sin más opción habló._

 _-Apolo viendo lo que acabo de suceder, no veo el motivo de no darte el permiso para entrar al tártaro, pero sabes muy bien para entrar a la máxima prisión del universo, debes tener el permiso no solo de mí, si no también del comandante general del Gotei 13, el señor Yamamoto, y también del rey del mundo Makio Mira, estás muy consciente de eso Apolo, ya que nuestra tres facciones son las encargadas de vigilar dicho lugar - pregunto Hades a su sobrino._

 _-Por supuesto tío Hades eso lo sé muy bien, es por eso que cuando termine aquí iré a la sociedad de almas para hablar con el señor Yamamoto en persona, y luego iré al mundo Makio para hablar con Mira y su familia - decía Apolo amablemente a su tío._

 _Hades al escuchar eso, solo dijo._

 _-De acuerdo tienes mi permiso - decía Hades a su sobrino Apolo._

 _Apolo al ver que Hades finamente había dado la autorización, dio una pequeña reverencia, dijo._

 _-Muchas gracias tío, y sin otro asunto pendiente me retiro, cuídate hermano, Hypnos y Thanatos fue un gusto en verlos, e igualmente fue un placer de verla señorita Pandora, y espero que nuestra próxima reunión sea más familiar - decía Apolo mientras se despedía y se retiraba del salón._

 _Hades y el resto al ver que Apolo se había retirado, el Rey del inframundo decidió hablar._

 _-Espero que sepan lo que haga - decía en n Hades muy preocupado._

 _Entonces vio como su esposa había tomado su mano, y con una sonrisa calidad le dijo._

 _-No te preocupe querido, todo va salir muy bien, además tú me habías dicho que confiabas en señor Goku no es así - decía Perséfone con una sonrisa calidad a su esposo Hades, mientras ella seguía sosteniendo su mano._

 _Hades al escuchar a su esposa se calmó, y decidió creé en Saiyajin, y esperar a lo que vaya a suceder, y así regresando a su descanso para retomar su trabajo._

 _Lugar Planeta supremo._

 _Hay estaba en el Kaio-shin de este universo, el namekiano había observado lo que había ocurrido entre Goku y Pontos, el debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que aparte del Clan de las brujas lo dioses primordial de este universo hiciera sus movimientos._

 _El Piccolo al ver esto, no quedó más estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento, ya que si un dios primordial decidió atacar a Goku, no tardará mucho en que uno decida atacarlo a él, creyendo que sería mucho más fácil acabar con él._

 _Así que rápidamente se comunicó telepáticamente con el Saiyajin._

 _Goku… Goku… Goku decía Piccolo mientras trataba comunicarse con Goku telepáticamente._

 _Mientras tanto el Saiyajin aún se encontraba en planeta de Roberta esperando a que está regresará._

 _El se encontraba durmiendo un suite sumamente lujosa propiciando por Balalaika, y cuando escucho que alguien le estaba hablando através de su mente, rápidamente se despertó, y al escuchar de quién se trataba dijo._

 _Que ocurre Piccolo le contestaba Goku a Piccolo._

 _El namekiano simplemente respondió._

 _Vi lo que ocurrió entre tú y aquel dios primordial decía Piccolo mentalmente._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar solo se levantó de cama, se acercó al pequeño bar que estaba en suite, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, y respondió._

 _Ya veo, y que opinas de lo sucedido respondió Goku mentalmente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de whisky._

 _Nada solo que nunca esperé, que ellos se mostrará ante ti primero, al parecer te subestimaron, y pagaron las consecuencias por eso simplemente dijo Piccolo mentalmente._

 _Goku al escuchar medio sonrió, y luego respondió._

 _Así es me subestimaron, creyeron que yo era igualmente débil, como mis antecesores, pero se equivocaron, ya que yo da la clase no y no de la clase baja dijo Goku algo arrogante._

 _Piccolo al escuchar eso solo dijo._

 _Umm ya Veo, pero dime Goku porque lo dejaste vivir, ya que tú podía fácilmente acabar con él pregunto Piccolo algo curioso._

 _Goku que aún estaba tomando un sorbo de vaso con whisky, se acercó al balcón de la suite, miró la ciudad de Roanapur, y con una sonrisa contestó._

 _Simple lo quise dar un mensaje al resto de dioses que quieran venir con la tonta idea de venir acabar conmigo contestó Goku con una sonrisa._

 _Con que eso se trataba, me lo imaginé también contesto Piccolo._

 _Goku nuevamente le dio un sorbo a su caso con Whisky y pregunto._

 _Por cierto Piccolo, porque dejaste escapar a los que te atacaron, ya que tú también fácilmente podía acabar con ellos pregunto Goku algo curioso por las respuesta del namekiano._

 _Namekiano solo dió un pequeño suspiro, pero decidió contestar al Saiyajin._

 _Es simple, no lo hice porque el que me atacó era el hermano mayor de Towa, este estaba siendo controlado por un miembro del Clan de las brujas contesto Piccolo._

 _Goku al escuchar solo respondió._

 _Umm ya veo, ya entiendo porque no los eliminaste, me imagino como estará ella al enterarse de eso, tendré que ir visitarla, pero dime porque motivo ellas te atacaron pregunto Goku algo curioso._

 _Simple ellas quería capturarme para llegar a ti - dijo Piccolo a Goku._

 _Goku al escuchar simplemente respondió._

 _Ohh con que era eso, pobres tontas no saben con quién se está metiendo, voy divertí, viendo como sus lamentablemente esfuerzo no sirve para nada decía Goku mientras ponía algo arrogante._

 _Piccolo no respondió nada, simplemente escucho lo que dijo el Saiyajin, y después de unos segundos Goku decidió nuevamente hablar._

 _Piccolo por cierto ten cuidado, ya que si uno de los dioses primordial decidió atacarme, es más que probable, que hagan lo mismo contigo decía Goku un poco preocupado._

 _Lo dices porque tú y yo estamos vinculados, y si algo me pasó, lo mismo te sucederá a ti pregunto Piccolo algo curioso por la respuesta de Goku._

 _No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque tú eres mi amigo, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda dijo simplemente Goku._

 _Piccolo al escuchar eso medio sonrió, ya que notó que Goku a pesar de todo en fondo seguía siendo el mismo, así rápidamente habló._

 _Ya veo, no te preocupe se cuidarme muy bien, y si no hay nada más que hablar, te dejo, cuídate Goku decía Piccolo._

 _Goku solo respondió._

 _Igualmente cuídate Piccolo, y nos vemos decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Cuando el Saiyajin dejó de hablar, el namekiano cortó la comunicación telepática, así finalizando su pequeña charla._

 _Goku al ver que Piccolo cortó la comunicación, el término su bebida, luego de eso nuevamente observó la ciudad de Roanapur, de inmediato Goku dio media vuelta, se dirigió al baño, al rato salió, tomó su ropa se puso, se dirigió a la puerta entrada, medio sonrio y dijo._

 _-Vamos que diversión me ofrece esta ciudad - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Y así salió de suite, para ver los placeres que le ofrecía una ciudad en donde las organizaciones criminales son las que dictan la ley._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios así sabré les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	64. Chapter 64

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 63._

 _Lugar Planeta Black Lagoon_

 _Ubicación Ciudad de Roanapur._

 _El Saiyajin había dejado la suite en donde estaba, y sé encontraba recorriendo la ciudad sin preocupación alguna, el era blanco de muchas miradas y muchas de ellas eran con malas intenciones, pero el no les prestó atención a eso, ya que para sus ojos todos ellos son más qué simples insectos._

 _Así seguía recorriendo la ciudad, hasta muy tarde en la noche, hasta que llegó a un lugar en particular llamado Yellowflag Bar._

 _Esté es un recurrente bar a menudo, la mayoría de los matones en Roanapur visitan y comienzan peleas allí, también en lugar usado para recopilar información, debido a la naturaleza violenta del Roanapur y las frecuentes guerras violentas de pandillas, el bar suele ser destruido, es por qué tiene una placa de acero incorporada a prueba de balas que había instalado, que puede resistir municiones de .50 cal. El bar tiene un piso de arriba que se usa como un burdel llamado Sloppy Swing dirigido por una mujer obesa llamada Madame Flora._

 _Goku entró al bar, y al momento de hacerlo fue blanco de mirada por todos los clientes que estaba hay._

 _El Saiyajin simplemente los ignoro de acercó a la barra, en donde fue atendido por el dueño del bar, este simplemente miró al Saiyajin, y le dijo._

 _-¿Deseas tomar algo? - pregunto el dueño del bar a Goku._

 _Goku simplemente lo miro y le dijo._

 _-Traerme una copa con Whisky, por el momento - fue lo que simplemente dijo Goku._

 _El dueño hizo simplemente hizo caso y fue a buscarle una vaso de whisky a Goku._

 _Goku seguía notando como los otros clientes del bar lo estaba mirando, algo que ya lo comenzaba a molestar, pero decidió seguir ignorando, fue en ese momento que el dueño del bar le trajo el pedido a Goku, este lo tomo con gusto, y procedió a beber su bebida, el Saiyajin comenzó a mirar al rededor del bar, y después de unos segundos dijo._

 _-Bonito lugar - dijo Goku al dueño del bar._

 _Esté solo sonrió algo orgulloso por su bar, y decidió responder al Saiyajin._

 _-Así es, me sido duro sostenerlo, ya que sido destruido 15 veces, pero aún estoy en lucha - decía el dueño del bar sumamente orgulloso._

 _El Saiyajin simplemente sonrio, y dijo._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Y dime cómo te llamás - Exclamó Goku._

 _El dueño del bar, vio que no era problema decirle su nombre al Saiyajin, así que decidió responder._

 _-Mi nombre es Bao, ¿y cuál es el tuyo mi amigo? - pregunto Bao a Goku._

 _Goku solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-Mi nombre es Son Goku, y es gusto conocerte Bao - dijo Goku, mientras extendía su mano a Bao._

 _Bao hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron un apretón de mano, después de eso Goku volvió a pedir otro vaso con whisky a Bao, y esté se dispuso a buscarlo._

 _Mientras Bao fue servirle otro vaso con whisky al Saiyajin, este notó como fue rodeado por muchas personas, todos ellos tenía miradas mal intencionada a Goku, el Saiyajin simplemente los ignoro y decidió esperar su tragó._

 _Pero para su infortunio, uno de ello puso su mano en su hombro, y este habló._

 _-Oye pequeñín este no es lugar, para los niños tono como tú - decía unos de los clientes del lugar a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin solo volteó su cabeza para mirarlo, y con una mirada sería dijo._

 _-Solo te lo diré una vez, quita tu asquerosa mano de mi, ya que si lo haces pagaras las consecuencias - decía Goku con una expresión seria y algo enojada._

 _Aquél tenía su mano en hombro dé Goku comenzó a reí junto a otros clientes del bar, en ese momento llegó Bao, y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, dijo._

 _-Tranquilos todos, no quiero ningún destrozó, ya que acabe de reparar el bar, así que no quiero peleas dentro de mi bar - decía Bao a todos los presentes._

 _Pero desafortunadamente Bao vió que ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, y ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, así dando un suspiro de resignación, y ya comenzaba a sacar las cuentas de los daños que estaba por venir._

 _Pero entonces vio como el Saiyajin sacó un pequeño sacó de gabardina y le tiró a Bao, este rápidamente lo tomo, lo abrió, y cuando vio su contenido se sorprendió, de inmediato miró al Saiyajin, y vio como éste le dijo._

 _-Eso para que por los daños que están por venir, y también algo de propina - simplemente dijo Goku._

 _Y antes de que Bao pudiera decir algo, vio como el Saiyajin se levantó de su asiento, tomo la mano del que lo estaba sujetando, en rápidamente movimiento está la partió en tres partes._

 _Haciendo que esté gritara del dolor, todos vieron lo sucedido, y quedaron impresionados, y luego vieron como el Saiyajin como su mano tomo por el cuello y le levanto, haciendo que este no pudiera hablar o gritar, pero entonces escucharon como el Saiyajin habló._

 _-Te dije que quitará tus asquerosa mano de mí, pero al ver que no me obedeciste, pagarás por esa insolencia - decía Goku con una expresión seria._

 _Entonces todos vieron como Goku había levantado su otro mano, hacia la cabeza de aquel sujeto, y luego le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente de éste._

 _Y luego de hacer eso Goku soltó aquel sujeto, y se alejó de un poco de él, todos no comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero, entonces vieron como aquel sujeto comenzó a gritar del dolor, y con su mano buena comenzó a agarrarse su cabeza._

 _Y luego vieron como está comenzó a hincharse poco a poco, hasta el punto que parecía un globo y apunto de estallar, y finalmente estalló esparciendo sangre su cesos por toda lado._

 _Todos vieron aterrados lo sucedido, y luego miraron al Saiyajin, y vieron como este le sonreía y luego comenzó a reí macabramente por lo que había echo._

 _Así haciendo que todos huyera del lugar, todos a excepción de Bao, que aún seguía sorprendido por lo sucedido, entonces vio como el Saiyajin regreso a su asiento, y estaba apunto de pedí otro trago, cuando escucho a alguien._

 _-Yo la próxima ronda Hakai-shin Son Goku - decía una voz algo alegre._

 _Goku decidió ver de quién era esa voz, fue cuando vio que un rincón de había alguien sentado tomando una jarra de cerveza._

 _Goku se acercó para ver de qué trataba, entonces vio a un hombre anciano con el cabello blanco rizado hacia atrás y una barba corta de mismo color, además de poseer una buena complexión física apesar de su edad, aquel hombre miraba al Saiyajin con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona._

 _Goku solo lo miraba, y podía sentir al gran poder que provenía dentro de él, así que habló._

 _-No era de aquí, y además se puedes saber quién eres, dado que tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres - decía Goku aquel sujeto misterioso, con una expresión seria._

 _El anciano solo seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, pero decidió contestar al Saiyajin._

 _-!Ohh perdón! En donde está mis modales de inmediato se levantó de su asiento hizo una pequeña reverencia, y siguió hablando mi nombre es Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg o simplemente dígame zelretch, y soy el usuario de la Segunda Magia verdadera, en un gusto en conocerlo Hakai-shin Son Goku - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Goku solo veía a Zelretch, y algo le decía que el aparenta más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue que el dijo que el era usuario de la segunda magia verdadera, así que decidió hablar._

 _-El gusto es mío, y dime qué trae a este lugar, ya que algo me dice que no simplemente para hablar - dijo Goku al Zelretch._

 _Zelretch solo sonreía, pero decidió contestar._

 _-Tiene razón, el motivo de que porque estoy aquí es para conocerlo en persona, y además de que me gustaría hablar con usted señor Goku, bueno si no le molesta hablar con este anciano - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Goku no le vió ningún problema, ya que no sentía malas intenciones por parte del Zelretch, así que simplemente dio un asentamiento, a lo que Zelretch con gustoso contesto._

 _-!Ohh expedido! Tome asiento señor Goku cosa que hizo el Saiyajin, y de inmediato Zelretch centro en su vista en Bao y le dijo por favor señor, podía traernos dos jarra de cerveza, una para mí y otra para mí amigo el señor Goku, si es tan amable - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa alegre._

 _Bao solo asintió sin decir nada, pero notó con su bar aún estaba cubierto por sangre y los cesos de aquél hombre que había mandado Goku hace poco, pero cuando iba hablar, el Zelretch lo interrupio diciendo._

 _-No se preocupe por desastre, yo me encargaré de limpiarlo - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa._

 _Pero antes de Bao pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, vio como Zelretch había chasqueado sus dedos, y de inmediato toda la sangre y el cuerpo de aquel hombre había desaparecido, dejando el bar limpio como si no fuera pasado nada._

 _Bao al ver lo que había sucedido, mejor decidió no decir nada, ya creía que era lo mejor, además de que no quería estar involucrado en ésto, así que mejor fue servirle el pedido que había pedido Zelretch._

 _Después de unos segundos Bao trajo el pedido de Zelretch, y procedió a dejarlo en la mesa, el mago solo le agradeció, y este rápidamente se alejó del lugar para dejar a solas tanto a Goku el Zelretch._

 _El mago tomo la jarra le dio un sorbo, y después de beberla dijo._

 _-Sabe muy bien debo admitirlo, por señor Goku sírvase a usted también, no dejé a este anciano bebiendo solo - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa._

 _Goku solo dió un suspiro, y procedió a beber su bebida, y después tomar su bebida el Saiyajin habló._

 _-¿Ahora quiero saber de qué quieres hablar conmigo? - pregunto Goku al Zelretch._

 _Zelretch simplemente sonrio y respondió._

 _-Por supuesto señor Goku, pero en vez de hablar con usted, le tengo una propuesta - respondió Zelretch a Goku._

 _Goku al escuchar eso, alzo un poco ceja, y algo curioso pregunto._

 _-¿Una propuesta, y cuál sería y como me beneficiaría a mí? - pregunto curioso Goku al Zelretch._

 _Zelretch al ver que había llamado la atención de Goku, simplemente sonrio y dijo._

 _-!Ohh créeme! Que le va a interesar más de lo que imagina señor Goku - exclamó Zelretch con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-Al parecer está muy confiado, y dime porque estas seguro que voy a aceptar tú propuesta - le pregunto Goku al Zelretch._

 _Zelretch solo mantenía su sonrisa, pero decidió contestar._

 _-Fácil señor, ya que es muy sabido su gusto por las personas con cualidades únicas, más precisamente la mujeres con una cualidad única, para sus fines - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa confiada._

 _-Goku al escuchar eso cruzó su brazos, y algo interesado dijo._

 _-Te escucho - dijo Goku muy interesado._

 _De inmediato Zelretch se llevó a uno de los bolsillos de traje, y así sacando una foto, que de inmediato se la paso al Saiyajin._

 _Goku de inmediato tomó la foto, y en ella la imagen de dos mujeres, pero antes de que preguntara, Zelretch habló._

 _-Ellas son las hermanas Touko y aoko Aozaki - decía Zelretch cambiado su semblante un poco más serío._

 _Goku miraba la imagen de las dos mujeres y debía admitir que era sumamente hermosas, pero eso algo superficial para él, ya que ambas debía tener algo que al menos llamará su atención, ya que si no el caso no valía su tiempo, así que el Saiyajin pregunto._

 _-Ya veo y que hay con ellas - pregunto Goku a Zelretch._

 _Zelretch por lo que había investigado del Saiyajin, sabía que si alguien en especial una mujer debía llamar su atención, está debía tener una cierta cualidad para que si al menos despertará su interés, es por eso que escogió a las hermanas Aozaki, así que decidió contestar a Goku._

 _-Verá señor Goku, tanto Touko y aoko a la familia Aozaki Goku dio un pequeño señal para que continuará, cosa que Zelretch Los Aozaki son la familia que administra la tierra espiritual más grande en una de las naciones de planeta de origen, para los hechiceros de la Torre del Reloj, este nombre es sinónimo de problemas, a pesar de su edad, no es un linaje reconocido, ya qué se trata de una línea sanguínea que vale un total de seis generaciones, el jefe de la tercera generación fue un genio que descubrió un camino hacia la Raíz bajo sus tierras, sin embargo, después de crear la Quinta Magia, este selló el camino y decidió esperar a que alguien tuviera el potencial de comprender la Raíz, éll fue el Quinto Mago hasta que le pasó la Quinta Magia a su sucesor, y fue un hechicero infinitamente cerca de ser un mago hasta el momento de su muerte, al usar este camino, las cabezas sucesivas tienen una alta probabilidad de heredar la Quinta Magia, pero les está prohibido tocar la Raíz, y la actual jefe de familia es Aoko Aozaki que es la hermana menor - explicaba Zelretch a Goku._

 _Goku seguía escuchado, pero lo único que le llamo la atención, fue eso de la quinta magia verdadera, ya que Zelretch había mencionado que el era usuario de la segunda, esto mucho la curiosidad del Saiyajin, pero aún si decidió escuchar la explicación del mago, así que le dijo._

 _-Continúa - ordenó Goku al Zelretch._

 _Mago solo dió otro sorbo a su jarra con cerveza, y después de eso siguió hablando._

 _-En la generación actual, la familia tuvo la desgracia de tener dos hermanas disputándose la posición de jefe de familia, una tragedia para cualquier clan de hechiceros, el resultado del conflicto fue que la más joven de las dos hermanas, Aoko, salió victoriosa y se convirtió en maga, en un determinado punto, ambas hermanas formaban parte de la Asociación de Hechicería, pero finalmente se retiraron de ella, Aoko se fue por capricho y se convirtió en Freelancer, mientras tanto, la hermana mayor, Touko, huyó luego de recibir una Designación de Sellado tras darse cuenta de que si permanecía en allí nunca podría irse, a pesar de su gran posibilidad de alcanzar los niveles más altos dentro de la Asociación, la familia Aozaki nunca tuvo en su historial haber producido herederos con muchos circuitos mágicos y las cifras disminuyeron aún más con el paso de las generaciones, para la quinta generación casi no quedaban circuitos, y muchos pensaron que sería el final del linaje Aozaki, pero sorprendentemente Touko, de la sexta generación, resultó ser un prodigio con veinte circuitos, el abuelo de Aoko y Touko, el jefe de la tercera generación, solía conocerse como un monstruo y, según las propias palabras de Aoko, es un viejo no muy bueno que tercamente vivió demasiado tiempo, el crió a Touko para convertirse en hechicera en su taller en las montañas, mientras que Aoko y sus padres vivían separados, sin embargo, cuando las dos chicas tenían 19 y 15 años respectivamente, este repentinamente cambió la posición como sucesor a Aoko, Eiri Fumizuka lo mató durante esta oportunidad, La cabeza de la tercera generación todavía existe en forma espiritual en su taller, habiendo disuelto su sentido del yo para existir por más tiempo, esta es la razón por la que cumple los deseos de cualquiera que visite su taller. Aunque le dio el título de sucesor a Aoko, este cree que su verdadero sucesor, es aquel que podría tocar y entender la Raíz, aún está por llegar, Shizuki Soujuurou cree que debido a que sus estándares son infinitamente altos, nunca aparecerá un sucesor,_

 _Aunque Touko es una hechicera muy versátil, Aoko es buena en nada más que en la destrucción, siendo una usuario de la quinta magia verdadera, El Blue - explicaba Zelretch a Goku._

 _Después de eso el mago le dió otro sobor a jarrón de cerveza, y al ver que ya se la había acabado le pidió a Bao dos jarra más, cosa que el cantinero._

 _Por su parte Goku seguía analizado lo dicho por Zelretch, y la verdad le llamaba su un poco su atención, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Bueno tengo dos dudas, la primera es que mencionaste Touko es una hechicera muy versátil, dime cuáles son habilidades - pregunto Goku algo curioso._

 _Zelretch solo asintió, entonces decidió hablar._

 _-Ella es una poderosa hechicera, y tiene la habilidad para reproducir partes del cuerpo y reemplazar instantáneamente los miembros perdidos, esto no tendría nada de especial, si no fuera por el hecho de que sus reproducciones son tan perfectas que se acercan a la real y a veces incluso las superan, además es bastante competente en el uso de runas basado en taumaturgia, y como marionetista es de las mejores, ya qué ella recibió el Fuin Shitei o "Sello de Designación" para crear una marioneta, que fuera una réplica exacta de su cuerpo, Touko tiene 20 circuitos mágicos, algo que fue una sorpresa en el Clan Aozaki, ya que el número de circuitos estaba disminuyendo en cada línea sucesoria. Debido a su formidable poder, la Asociación de Hechicería la distinguió con el color Tou (Naranja), de los más cercanos a los tres colores primarios, ella deseaba el color Azul como su nombre, pero este título fue tomado por su hermana Aoko - explicó Zelretch a Goku._

 _Goku al escuchar se sorprendió bastante, mientras miraba la imagen de Touko y de inmediato respondió._

 _-Vaya debo admitir que es muy interesante, ¿y dime su que habilidades tiene la hermana menor? - pregunto Goku algo curioso._

 _-Aoko se considera una maga formalmente inferior a Touko, que posee algunos de los mejores circuitos mágicos del mundo, ella nació con un número extremadamente promedio de circuitos y capacidad de energía mágica, aunque no tiene talento en el uso de la mayoría de hechizos, su genio en la destrucción es inigualable, a pesar de sus deficiencias en comparación con su hermana, ha logrado aprovechar sus habilidades al máximo a través de sus propios talentos naturales, si bien la familia Aozaki tiene circuitos de la más alta calidad que pueden ayudar a compensar sus bajos números, Aoko es especialmente talentosa en esa área, la especialidad de Aoko es su utilización notablemente hábil de la energía mística, que es aproximadamente cien veces más eficiente que el mago promedio, lo que le permite realizar maravillas con muy poca energía, Aoko es una destructora especializada en la lucha, sus circuitos mágicos aumenta para ser más rápida que la del flujo de sangre, evidenciado por su aspecto y sonido, simplemente el acto de activar sus Circuitos Mágicos genera sonido, y aunque la magia que hace el sonido es común, el ruido de los circuitos en sí es desconocido incluso dentro de la Asociación de Magos. Aunque tiene los circuitos de baja calidad y función única, su eficiencia es comparable a un coche que puede correr mil kilómetros con un solo litro de gasolina, debido a esto, es extremadamente destructiva a pesar de sus bajas capacidades naturalmente, ganando sus títulos como Magic Gunner, ella parece ser uno de los pocos seres vivos de mi mundo que son capaces de luchar directamente contra Servants, además de que ella es usuaria de la Quinta Magia verdadera - explicba Zelretch a Goku._

 _Goku mientras escuchaba muy detalladamente lo que decía Zelretch, veía la imagen de Aoko, mientras esté tomaba una sorbo de jarra con cerveza, debía admitir que las dos hermanas llamaron su atención en más de su sentido, pero algo que seguía llamando la atención era eso de la magia verdadera, así que decidió preguntar._

 _-Por cierto Zelretch mencionaste, que tú eres usuario de la segunda magia verdadera, y Aoko de la quinta, me podrías explicar que eso - pregunto Goku muy curioso sobre el tema._

 _El mago dió un asentamiento y dijo._

 _-Por su puesto señor Goku, La Magia, también conocida como Verdadera Magia, es una clase de misterio que sobrepasa a la hechicería y a todas las ciencias actuales de la era, representa la realización de eventos imposibles de reproducir en una cierta era, inalcanzables a través del mero gasto de tiempo y recursos, y por ello, no importa la dificultad o eventos logrados a través de dichos métodos nunca serán considerados como Magia, es considerado el último logro de un hechicero, y sólo dentro del alcance de aquellos que han accedido al Remolino de la Raíz, la posibilidad del surgimiento de una nueva Magia en sí nunca se agotará, dado que el descubrimiento de una nueva Magia o el redescubrimiento de una ya perdida incrementaría el número de Magias, sin embargo, las posibilidades reales son menores que las de hacer pasar un camello por el ojo de una aguja y encontrar una mota de alguna gema en el desierto, pero no es por ello imposible, todos los hechiceros se esfuerzan por alcanzar esta posibilidad, e incluso si no pueden alcanzarla, la siguiente generación se esforzará por ello también, continuando de generación en generación en tanto tejiendo la historia de prueba y error de la magia, la existencia de los Magos es prueba de que esta no es una lucha imposible, y por esto los hechiceros continúan esforzándose por alcanzar susodicha altura, creyendo que algún día alcanzarán las estrellas en el cielo con sus propias manos, ellos continúan dedicándose a sí mismos diariamente en sus estudios, pero se dice, que ya no surgirán nuevas magias, y que es probable que la humanidad eventualmente eliminará por completo la Magia con el avance de la ciencia, las cinco magias existentes en la actualidad son las últimas tareas de la humanidad y las últimas imposibilidades a las cuales se enfrentan, sin embargo, que la última Magia debe ser una que traiga felicidad a todos, el Mago portador de la Primera Magia murió hace mucho tiempo atrás, y de los cuatro restantes donde me incluyo, dos han desaparecido, y dos son gente problemática que aparecen en cualquier lugar dejando problemas a su paso, eso sería Aoko y mi persona jajaja a Goku solo formo una gota de sudor, pero Zelretch siguió hablando, a razón por la que algunos dicen que aún hay cinco Magos radica en una cuestión de perspectiva, es la diferencia entre contar a una persona muerta como alguien que ya no existe, o contarlo como alguien que aún sigue vivo de cierta manera, en tanto algún trazo de los mismos siga existiendo - terminaba de explicar Zelretch a Goku._

 _-Ya veo suena interesante, pero dime Zelretch cuáles son esas 5 magias verdaderas - nuevamente pregunto Goku al Zelretch._

 _De inmediato Zelretch comenzó a mencionar cada una de esas magias._

 _-Primera Magia su nombre hasta el primer momento es Primera Magia, su dominio, es una de las Magias más antiguas, pero la mayoría de detalles sobre la misma son desconocidos, algunos hechiceros de alto rango saben en qué se involucra de manera general, Aunque el dominio exacto de la Primera Magia es incierto, se sabe que está relacionada con la generación de aglomerados de éter, los cuales han sido llamados nada materializada, esto puede estar relacionado con el concepto de Negación de la Nada, un milagro capaz de la resurrección, sólo replicable a través del uso de la Magia, la idea detrás de la Negación de la Nada es la de que el estado de Nada no existe, todo lo que existe debió siempre existir, dado que la existencia es y la inexistencia no puede ser, las ideas de generación y cambio son sólo pensamientos superficiales basados en la percepción sensorial, y dentro de esta, existe una sola verdad detrás de todos los fenómenos vistos por los humanos, la verdadera existencia de algo es permanente, ingénita, indestructible e inmutable, el concepto contrario a este es que en tanto exista un vacío, el mundo puede continuar moviéndose a través de este, la cual es la regla fundamental para el mundo en bucle infinito, el usuario de la Primera Magia se encuentra muerto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero en tanto trazos de su Magia sigan marcando el mundo, se seguirá diciendo que existen cinco usuarios, su fallecido usuario es la única existencia reconocida como digna de respeto por el linaje de sangre azul Barthomeloi, que forma la piedra angular de la Asociación de Hechicería en Londres, se dice que la persona que podría ser heredera del usuario original aún se encuentra con vida, pero débilmente - explicó Zelretch._

 _-La Segunda Magia su nombre es magia Kaleidoscope, y su usuario soy yo, con ella puede abarca la Operación de Mundos Paralelos, y yo la usó con frecuencia para moverse a través de estos mundos, aunque debido a mí edad no puede usarla tan extensamente como en mí juventud, dos de mis inventos, el Kaleidostick y también mi baúl, también usan hasta cierto punto la segunda magia - explicó Zelretch a Goku._

 _Goku al escuchar eso, dijo._

 _-Así que con ella viaja a diferentes líneas de tiempo - pregunto Goku curioso._

 _Zelretch negó con la cabeza._

 _-No señor Goku no viajo a través de líneas de tiempo, viajó a mundo paralelo, se podía decir que algo parecido, pero no es así, ejemplo sería que uno de los tantos mundos paralelos usted es hombre si no una mujer que se casó con versión masculina de esposa fallecida, qué o no es Saiyajin si no de otra raza, en otra no se casó con su esposa Milk, si no con Bulma o con su amiga Lauch con número 18, o nunca se casó, hay sin fin de mundo paralelo, en donde muchas cosas ocurrieron en una forma totalmente diferente - le explicaba Zelretch a Goku, los usos de magia._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Suena interesante, por favor continúa - exclamó Goku muy interesado._

 _Zelretch solo asintió y prosiguió._

 _-La Tercera Magia, también conocida como Heaven's Feel o Copa del Cielo, La tercera magia fue originalmente alcanzada por la familia Einzbern, pero su secreto se perdió mil años atrás, en relación con las otras cinco magias, se dice que la tercera mostró el futuro, y que habría sido mejor si hubiese sido la última en ser descubierta, los Einzberns buscaron recuperarla durante los siguientes ocho siglos, hasta que finalmente se les ocurrió el concepto de la Guerra del Santo Grial, no hay información sobre los usuarios originales de la tercera magia, y al que se le considerara un usuario en los tiempos modernos, esta sería Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, quien es el núcleo del Gran Grial. Illyasviel von Einzbern, el Heaven's Feel es una magia que permite la materialización del alma, deteniendo su inevitable dispersión una vez que ya no tiene un ancla en el mundo, y haciéndola esencialmente retroceder a una forma de existencia más elevada, esta otorga la verdadera inmortalidad al convertir al alma en un ser plano de dimensión superior capaz de interactuar con el mundo material en un cuerpo mental sin tener que regresar a Akasha, el usuario adquirirá una fuente ilimitada de energía mágica debido a que el alma se vuelve análoga a una máquina de movimiento perpetuo - explicó Zelretch a Goku._

 _Cuando el Saiyajin escucho eso, algo molesto dijo._

 _-Esa magia es peligrosa, además de que rompe muchas reglas, que a los Shinigamis y los espectros no le gustará - decía Goku algo molesto._

 _Zelretch solo pudo asistir, y le respondió._

 _-Lo sé, pero es algo que se pudo evitar, pero por alguna razón en intervino, cuando se descubrió - dijo Zelretch._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó eso algo curioso pregunto._

 _-¿De quién hablas? - pregunto Goku algo confundido._

 _Zelretch solo miró al Saiyajin, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-La Verdad - decía Zelretch con su media sonrisa._

 _Goku no sabía porque ese palabra le hacía que su cabeza le comenzará a doler, como si había olvidado algo importante, antes de llegar a este universo, y esa creía que esa palabra tenía algo que ver con eso, ya que no fuera así no reaccionaria de esa forma, Zelretch se dió cuenta de eso, es por eso que siguió con su explicación._

 _-La Cuarta Magia su nombre es Desconocido, y el dominio de la misma manera que con la Primera Magia, cualquier detalle certero sobre el dominio de esta magia es desconocido, el usuario es desconocido, pero los Magos existentes actualmente dicen que sin lugar a dudas existe, cuando se hablan al respecto, y afirman que sigue existiendo, y el nombre de su usuario le resulta desconocido inclusive a ellos - explicba Zelretch a Goku._

 _Cuando el Saiyajin escucho sobre la cuarta magia, de inmediato su dolor de cabeza desapareció, ya que centro su atención sobre la explicación Zelretch que sobre la Verdad._

 _El mango al ver esto decidió continuar._

 _-La quinta magia, su nombre es magia Azul, y su dominó exacto es desconocido, pero posee habilidades relacionadas con Viajes en el Tiempo, Touko Aozaki clama que debe haber algo más al respecto, dado que el viaje en el tiempo también es alcanzable a través de la Segunda Magia, su conceptos parecen girar alrededor del consumo y la extinción - explicó Zelretch a Goku._

 _Cuando el Saiyajin escucho eso, de inmediato lo rodeó una púrpura, ya que estaba molesto, Zelretch se esperaba ésto, pero aún si permaneció en calma, entonces escucho como el Saiyajin molesto dijo._

 _-!QUE LE PERMITE VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO, ESO ESTA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO PARA LOS MORTALES, SOLO EL DIOS CHRONOS ES AL ÚNICO QUE SE LE PERMITE O ASIGNAR A ALGUIEN PARA VIAJÉ POR EL TIEMPO! - Exclamó Goku claramente molesto._

_Zelretch totalmente tranquilo bebió un poco de cerveza, y después de eso rápidamente contesto, antes del que planeta fuera destruido._

 _-Es por qué estoy aquí, porque quiero que intervenga, ya que Aoko en muchas de las realidades está muerta por usar esa magia, ya que cambió muchos sucesos de la historia, haciendo enojar al dios Chronos finamente siendo asesinada por él, y pagando por eso, en cierta manera ella está familiarizada conmigo y la segunda magia, en ciertos puntos, pero aún si ambas son totalmente diferentes, por señor Goku quiero que la ayude, tanto ella como su hermana, ya que a pesar de que son hermanas, ambas se odian hasta el cierto punto de matarse - decía Zelretch con algo de súplica._

 _Goku al escuchar se calmó, respiró profundo, y después de analizarlo, habló._

 _-De acuerdo, ya que ambas en cierta manera en cierta manera me llamaron la atención, pero si Aoko usa la quinta magia para cambiar algún suceso del tiempo, yo mismo la eliminaré entendido - dijo Goku con tono claramente amenazante._

 _Zelretch dio un pequeño asentamiento, y le respondió._

 _-Me parece bien señor Goku, así que estaré esperando su llegada, a mi planeta, y cuando lo haga porfavor busqueme, ya que lo estaré esperando - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin solo asintió, entonces vio como el se levantó de su asiento, tomó su bastón, y se dispuso a marcharse, así saliendo del bar, ya cuando estaba apunto de salir, tropezó con alguien en la entrada, y con tono amable dijo._

 _-Discúlpeme señorita no vi a entrar - decía Zelretch con una sonrisa amable._

 _Con la persona que había tropezado Zelretch, era nada más que Balalaika, ella al ver que el Saiyajin no se encontraba en la suite, rápidamente mando a su hombre a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, pero no encontraba pista sobre el, fue solo cuando se encontraron con alguien que había presenciado los que habían pasado el bar de Bao, fue cuando encontraron pista sobre el, así rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar._

 _Balalaika se había molestado un poco al ver tropezado con alguien, pero al ver la apariencia de Zelretch, lo dejo de una lado, y simplemente lo ignoro, el mago al ver esto solo se encogió su hombros y se retiró del lugar, así desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Balalaika cuando entró al bar vio al Saiyajin sentado en una de las mesas, así que rápidamente se acercó a él, y le dijo._

 _-Así en donde estaba, sabes te estuve buscando por todos lados - decía Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _El Saiyajin que aún seguía en sus pensamientos ya que pensaba en como iba manejar esta situación de la mejor forma posible, pero al momento de escuchar que alguien le habló dejó aquellos pensamientos para después, miró quién le estaba hablando, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, con una media sonrisa le dijo._

 _-!Ohh señorita Balalaika! Es placer en verla, y dígame que la trae éstos lugares - Exclamó Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Balalaika solo dio un suspiro, y no dijo nada, pero entonces vio como el Saiyajin se levantó de su asiento, y se dispuso a irse del bar, la mujer al ver esto lo detuvo a y pregunto._

 _-A donde va ahora - pregunto Balalaika a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin simplemente sonrió y dijo._

 _-Solo daré una pequeña vuelta a la ciudad, no te preocupe no haré nada malo, siempre y cuando no me hagan enojar, del resto todo estará bien - decí Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Balalaika al escuchar eso, de inmediato le trajo mala espina, ella sabía perfectamente como era los habitantes de esta ciudad, y eso no sería muy beneficioso, así rápidamente contesto._

 _-No le gustaría que lo acompañe, así le puedo mostrar la ciudad - decía Balalaika con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un habano y se disponía a fumar._

 _Goku al escuchar solo sonrió y le respondió._

 _-Eso no suena para nada mal, ya que estaría de la compañía de una hermosa mujer - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Entonces Balalaika vio como el Saiyajin le ofreció su mano, ella rápidamente entendió el gesto, sin más opción dejó caer el habano al piso y la apagó con su tacón, y así sin perder tiempo se aferró en el brazo de Goku, así pegando así busto a éste, para sí comenzar lo que sería una agradable noche._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya que la verdad hoy me dejó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tratando de explicar mucha cosas sobre la 5 magias verdaderas de mundo de Fate, entre otras cosas._

 _Así que si le gusta déjeme saber sus comentarios así sabré si le gustó._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	65. Chapter 65

_Renuncia De Derecho, Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores, Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 64._

 _Ubicación Planeta Devil May Cry._

 _Lugar Devil's Never Cry._

 _El caza recompensas favoritos de todos Dante, se encontraba en esto momento disfrutando uno de sus mayores placeres, comer un helado de fresa._

 _El se le veía contento comiendo su helado, pero no era el único ya que al lado suyo estaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro, con una atuendo de sirvienta._

 _Está el dragón de 6 estrellas Kuro, ella estaba comiendo su planto preferido el cuál era curry con pollo, ella tenía una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de su comida._

 _Está comida se volvió su favorita, desde que Dante se regaló hace unos días, y desde entonces solo come eso._

 _Pero ello no era los únicos que estaba hay, ya que Trish se encontraba con ellos, ella solo vía al par algo tranquila mientras terminaba de comer una rebanada de pizza._

 _Los tres seguía así de tranquilos, cuando todos escucharon una voz familiar para todos ellos._

 _-Veo que vine en un mal momento - dijo voz con un tono serio._

 _Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, y cuando confirmaron de quién se trató, Dante dejó de comer su helado, y con una dijo._

 _-Mira mi amigo, me viniste a visitarme - decía Dante feliz de ver su amigo._

 _Por su lado Kuro seguía disfrutando de su comida, mientras que Trish casi se atraganta al momento que vio a Mira._

 _Dante iba abrazar a su amigo, pero este lo detuvo diciéndole._

 _-No estoy de juegos en este momento Dante, necesito tú ayuda - decía Mira de forma sería._

 _Dante vio la expresión sería que tenía su amigo, mucho más de habitual, y supuso que algo tuvo que pasar._

 _Por su lado Trish al escuchar se acercó a Mira, y algo preocupada le pregunto._

 _-¿Ocurre algo Mira? - pregunto Trish a Mira algo preocupada._

 _Mira al ver que Trish estaba preocupada por el, decidió calmarla así que le sonrió amablemente y le dijo._

 _-Me da gusto y saber que estás bien Trish - le decía Mira a Trish mientras este le sonreía._

 _Trish al ver sonrisa amable de Mira, está no pudo evitar tener un poco rubor en su mejillas, Dante al ver esto suspiro, y les dijo a ambos._

 _-Si quieren coquetar, háganlo en otro parte si porfavor, que eso me incomoda saben - decía Dante a los dos._

 _Trish al escuchar eso se le formó una pequeña vena en la frente, y de inmediato de dio fuerte golpe en cabeza a Dante haciéndole que este se formará un pequeño chichón._

 _Todo esto ante la vista de Kuro que aún seguía comiendo su comida de forma tranquila, sin prestarle atención a los demás._

 _Después de unos segundos, Dante se compuso miró a su amigo, y le pregunto._

 _-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió Mira? Ya que si tú vienes a pedir mi ayuda es porque algo grave realmente sucedió, ¿no es así? - pregunto Dante a su amigo._

 _Mira no dijo nada, ya que el sabía que apesar de que Dante podía actuar algo despreocupado, el era alguien sumamente asunto e inteligente, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Así es Dante, necesito que me ayudes a buscar sobre Federica Bernkastel - dijo Mira con una expresión totalmente sería._

 _Todos al presente al escuchar nombre se sorprendieron, ya que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, incluso la mismas Kuro, ya que ella dejó de comer para prestarle atención a lo que había dicho Mira._

 _Así después de unos segundos Dante habló._

 _-Fiuuuuuu vaya mí amigo, me estás pidiendo algo sumamente peligroso, podría saber porque quieres información sobre la Bruja de los Milagros - pregunto Dante algo curioso._

 _Mira apretó un poco los puños, pero el sabía que Dante tenía la razón, si el le iba ayudar con ésto, el tenia saber porque, así se calmó y habló._

 _-Está bien siganme, le contaré todo - decía Mira sin más opción._

 _Así tanto Dante cómo Trish y Kuro sugiero al rey del mundo Makio, para saber el necesitaba de su ayuda._

 _Ubicación Límite Del Universo 18._

 _Se podía ver cómo una estela de energía estaba entrado al universo 18, y cuando finalmente entró al universo está se detuvo, se podía ver un extraño cubo, y dentro de este había 4 silueta, más una que sobresalía afuera de este._

 _Ésto eran él dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo Bills, junto a su ángel asisten Whiss._

 _Pero ellos no venía sólos ya que también venía el primogénito de Son Goku Son Gohan, junto segundo hijo Son Goten, y nieta hija de Gohan, Son Pan._

 _Lastimosamente el maestro Roshi no pudo venir, ya qué no quería salir de hogar, además de que tenía que atender cierto asunto._

 _Pan dentro del cubo observaba el universo 18, sumamente curiosa, y dijo._

 _-Así que este el universo de mi abuelito - decía Pan sumamente curiosa._

 _El Ten-shin Whiss decidió contestar a la nieta de Goku._

 _-Así señorita Pan, este es el universo 18, y desde este punto comienza la jurisdicción de su abuelo, él señor Goku, así que sean cuidadoso, ya que apesar de que él sea familia, no deben ocasionar problema, que perjudique al universo 7, eso también va para usted joven Gohan, como futuro Hakai-shin del 7 universo, debe saber comportarse entendido, a igual que usted también joven Gohan, ya que son los hijos mayores de dios destructor - le decía Whiss a la familia de Goku se forma severa._

 _Los mencionados solo asintieron, por su lado Bills solo bostezaba del aburrimiento, pero decidió hablar._

 _-Whiss dejá de perde el tiempo con estupideces, y dirigíamos a donde tenemos que ir de una vez por todas - decía Bills con un tono de aburrimiento._

 _Los presentes solo le salieron una gota de sudor, por su lado Whiss solo negó con la cabeza, por el comportamiento de su dios destructor, pero él ya sabía que él era así, así que decidió hablar._

 _-Como usted diga señor Bills - decía Whiss algo tranquilo._

 _Gohan que había permanecido en silencio, decidió hablar._

 _-Por cierto señor Whiss, hacia que lugar nos dirigimos - pregunto Gohan curioso._

 _Whiss decidió contestar._

 _-No se preocupe por eso joven Gohan, ya que mi hermana me había la dirección en donde no íbamos a encontrar con su padre - decía Whiss con una sonrisa agradable._

 _Goten decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? - pregunto Goten algo curioso._

 _Whiss solo sonrio y dijo._

 _-12 horas terrestre - dijo Whiss con una sonrisa._

 _-Waaauu tanto - dijo Pan sorprendida._

 _-Así es señorita Pan, ya que el planeta a donde vamos hay se encuentra muy lejos, es por eso que vamos todo ese tiempo - decía Whiss con una sonrisa amable._

 _Bills no prestó atención a eso, y simplemente se durmió, Gohan y Goten no dijeron nada, Pan decido decir más nada, así sin perder tiempo Whiss despegó a toda velocidad, con rumbo hacía el planeta Shinobi._

 _Lugar Planeta Black Lagoon_

 _Ubicación Ciudad de Roanapur_

 _Goku en éstos momento se encontraba dormido en suite privada, el en estos últimos días a estado disfrutado de las delicias de que está ciudad le ofrecía, mientras esperaba de la llegada de Roberta, y para suerte, ella llegaba justamente hoy._

 _No podía negar que el la había pasado demasiado bien, sobre todo en la compañía de Balalaika, ya que ella a sido su compañera en todo este tiempo, en mas de un sentido._

 _Así que ésto esto momento el Saiyajin se encontraba despertando de sueño, vio que al lado suyo había un bulto que cubrirá la sábanas, el no tenía necesidad de mirar, ya que el sabia de quién se trataba._

 _Así que sin despertar a Balalaika, el se levantó de cama, y se dirigió al balcón de suite._

 _Ya en ese lugar miró la ciudad y pensaba en lo que había dicho Zelretch, y decidió después de atender ciertos asuntos, el dirigirá aquél planeta, para conocer a las hermanas Aozaki en persona._

 _Así seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando recordó algo, y dijo._

 _-Rayos se me olvidado - decía Goku recordando algo importante._

 _Así que rápidamente se concentró, y trato de comunicarse con alguien._

 _Alucard me escuchas decía Goku tratando de comunicarme mentalmente._

 _Mientras tanto en el planeta Dance in the Vampire Bund._

 _Se podía ver aún monto de cadáveres en que poco a poco se convertía en cenizas, y en cima de esta había alguien._

 _Se trataba de Girlycard, una de las tantas formas alternativas de Alucard, ella desde que llegué a este planeta, se encargado personalmente de los detractores de Mina Teppes._

 _Al principio la reina vampiro no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos tan violentos de Girlycard, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, debía admitir que tenía muy buenos resultados._

 _Es más incluso mucho se detractores, se unieron a su causa, incluso el consejo de ancianos también tuvo que aceptar tal decisión._

 _No por los métodos de Girlycard, si por el echo de haber enterarse de que ella venía de parte del dios de la destrucción, y además Mina Teppes contaba con el respaldo de esto._

 _Y sin más opción tuvieron que someterse a su palabra, ya que lo detractores terminaría muertos, justamente como los que estaba sucediendo ahora._

 _Girlycard en estos momento se encontraba observando su obra, y al ver resultados se trabajos sonrió de forma perturbadora, asustado a los presentes._

 _Pero entonces escucho una voz que le hablaba, através de mente, y cuando reconoció la voz, emocionada respondió._

 _-Mi señor Goku, es gusto en escucharlo - decía Girlycard, al escuchar la voz de Goku._

 _Goku la escuchar la voz de Girlycard, quedó algo confundido, ya que no sabía quién era, pero entonces ella le explicó ella es tanta formas alternativas que tiene Alucard, cada uno ella tiene una pensamientos y personalidad diferentes, pero aún si no tenía que preocuparse, ya que todos le eran fiel a él._

 _Goku al escuchar esta nueva información se sorprendió un poco, ya que no conocía de este detalle, pero dejó eso para después, así que nuevamente habló._

 _Ya veo, no tiene importancia por el momento, lo que quiero saber, como te ido en tu misión pregunto Goku a Girlycard._

 _Girlycard solo le respondió._

 _De maravilla mi querido señor Goku, la señorita Mina ya no tiene que preocuparse por detractores, ya que le s dejé muy claro, lo que pasaría si no se somete a ella respondió Girlycard a Goku._

 _El Saiyajin al escuchar eso, medio sonrió, y le dijo._

 _Me parece bien, has echo un excelente trabajo, sigue así y serás recompensada le decía Goku a Girlycard._

 _Girlycard al escuchar esa palabra por parte del Saiyajin, comenzó a emocionarse, así que pregunto._

 _Y cuál sería mi recompensa, si hago un gran trabajo mi querido señor Goku pregunto Girlycard a Goku algo emocionada._

 _Te dejare beber un poco de mi sangre fue que le respondió Goku a Girlycard._

 _Girlycard al escuchar cuál iba ser su recompensa, comenzó a sentir una gran sensación por todo cuerpo, solo el echo de volver a probar esa sangre la excitaba, haciendo que su manos recorrería todo su cuerpo._

 _Así que lo único que pudo decir fue._

 _Téngalo por seguro, que haré un excelente, trabajo mi estimado señor Goku decía Girlycard emocionada._

 _Eso me gusta escuchar, y apenas que termine házmelo saber, tratando de comunicarme conmigo, para ver el resultado de tú trabajo, entendido decía Goku de forma autoritaria._

 _Si mi señor como usted me diga decía Girlycard de forma respetuosa._

 _Goku al escuchar eso cortó la comunicación entre ambas, dejando a Girlycard, sumamente emocionada, de inmediato comenzó bailar encima de entré cadáveres y restó de heridos, mientras cantaba de como su señor la había elogiado, y de que si hacía un gran trabajo le regalaría un poco de sangre._

 _Para los sirvientes de Mina Teppes, esa escena le parecía grotesca y aterradora, pero no sé atrevía a decir nada, ya que Girlycard los aterraba, y no quería convertirse en sus próximas víctimas._

 _Regresando con Goku._

 _El Saiyajin al cortar su comunicación con Girlycard, regreso a lo suyo, así que procedió a ponerse su traje._

 _Balalaika al sentir que el Saiyajin ya no estaba a su lado, comenzó a levantarse, ella cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábanas, Goku se dio cuenta de esto le dijo._

 _-Buenos días Balalaika, como amaneciste hoy - decía Goku con su media sonrisa._

 _Balalaika solo tomó un estuche qué tenía al lado, hay ella sacó de sus habanos y lo predio, se lo llevó a la boca, después de inhaló, exhaló de firmó de este, y con una media sonrisa._

 _-Mucho mejor que la primera vez - decía Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku al escuchar eso sonrió, y después de ponerse todo su atuendo, el miró a la líder del Hotel de Moscow, y le dijo._

 _-Al parecer Roberta llegará entre pocas horas - fue lo que dijo Goku._

 _Balalaika al escuchar esa palabra, sabía lo que significa, así que simplemente contexto._

 _-Umm ya veo, no tienes que preocuparte, desde un principio, sabía que ésto iba a pasar - decía Balalaika de forma tranquila, mientras volvía inhalar su cigarrillo._

 _Goku al escuchar eso, solo medio sonrió, le respondió._

 _-Así es, pero sabes me diste motivo para seguir viendo a este planeta - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Y cuál sería ese motivo - Exclamó Balalaika algo curiosa._

 _Goku solo se acercó a la mujer, con su mano derecha, tomo su mentón, y con una media sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Tú, ya que ahora tú me pertenece tanto en cuerpo y como en alma - decía Goku con sonrisa seductora._

 _Balalaika al escuchar eso solo sonrio, y le dijo._

 _-Ya veo, es bueno escuchar eso - decía Balalaika con una sonrisa._

 _Así los dos se basaron, y procedieron hacer nuevamente hacer lo que hicieron anoche._

 _Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Roanapur, un vuelo privado había llegado a la ciudad, y se podía ver cómo alguien bajaba de ese avión, se trataba Roberta ella venía vestida con su atuendo de sirvienta._

 _Ella después de llevar a su joven Lovelace a su hogar, y después de despedirse tanto al padre como el hijo, y agradecerle por todo lo que hicieron por ella._

 _El jefe de la familia Lovelace le había deseado suerte en su vida, y que siempre iba tener un hogar con ellos._

 _Así fue como Roberta se despidió de ellos, y gracias al Hotel de Moscow, fue como llegó rápidamente a la Ciudad de Roanapur._

 _Ella venía a cumplir con su nuevo trabajo, como una agente de la destrucción, y no iba defraudar las espectativas que tenía su nuevo señor en ella, ya que el prometió muchas cosas, y era su beber cumplir sus objetivos._

 _Pero que no esperaba, era que la vida de agente de la destrucción, podía ser más peligrosa de los que imaginaba, ya que estaba sujeta a muchos peligros, y muchos de ellos mueren en su labor, y solo mejores sobreviven, y eso es lo que ella tiene que desmontar, ser una de las mejores o simplemente morir como el resto, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber con su comentario, así sabré si le gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	66. Chapter 66

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 65._

 _Ubicación Planeta Devil May Cry._

 _Lugar Devil's Never Cry._

 _Después de que Mira había decidido pedirle ayuda a su amigo Dante, este decidió contarle el motivo de su vista, y porque necesitaba de su ayuda, el medio demonio al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su amigo, estaba totalmente sorprendido, así cambiado su expresión despreocupada por una seria muy rara en él._

 _Por su lado Trish no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que el anterior rey del mundo Makio y el hermano mayor de Mira, ahora era simple herramienta y juguete de Federica Bernkastel, La Bruja De Los Milagros._

 _Por su lado Kuro la dragona de la esfera de 7 estrellas, solo escuchaba muy atentamente lo que decía Mira, ella al ser uno de los 7 dragones de las esferas del dragón, sabía muchas cosas que sucedía en el universo, ya que ella juntos al resto de sus hermanos, compartía un vínculo muy especial, lo que uno de ellos supiera, el resto lo sabría._

 _Dante al ver que su amigo termino de hablar, dio un suspiro y habló._

 _-Ya veo, con que se trata de eso - lo decía Dante con un tono claramente serío._

 _Mira solo asintió y le respondió._

 _-Así es Dante, es por ese que necesito de tú ayuda, ya que aún que no quiero admitirlo, tú tienes más experiencia en éste tipo de cosas - lo decía Mira a su amigo Dante._

 _Dante se cruzó de brazos, era verdad lo que decía Mira, ya que através de los años, Dante había acumulado muchos contacto, en diferentes ámbitos, y gracias a eso se le facilita mucho su trabajo, pero lo que le pedía Mira, había que pensarlo muy detenidamente, ya que simple error, y todo podría salir muy mal._

 _Trish que había permanecido en silencio, decidió aportar, así que habló._

 _-Claro que lo vamos ayudar, no es así Dante, ya que tú se lo debes al señor Dabra, ya que el les salvo la vida de Mundus !no es así Dante! - exclamó Trish a Dante._

 _Dante solo le dirigió la mirada, a su compañera de trabajo, y le respondió._

 _-No está fácil como tú crees Trish, ya que Federica Bernkastel, no es alguien muy fácil de localizar, además de que puede ser muy peligroso trata con ella, y sus seguidoras, esto hay que hacerlo con mucho cuidado - respondió Dante._

 _-¿Y entonces que vas hacer? - nuevamente pregunto Trish._

 _A lo que Dante nuevamente contexto._

 _-Como te dije hay que saber las cosas entonces miró a su amigo, y le pregunto Por cierto Mira cuánto dinero traes contigo - pregunto Dante a Mira._

 _Cuando Trish escucho molesta le habló._

 _-Como te atreves a pedirle dinero, después de todo lo que el hizo para…_

 _No termino de hablar, ya que Mira la interrupio, para responderle a Dante._

 _-Lo suficiente para que alguien, no tenga que trabajar más el resto de existencia ¿porque preguntas? - pregunto Mira a Dante._

 _Dante solo sonrio y respondió._

 _-Porque dependiendo de cuánto lleves, puede que esa persona nos ayude o no - le respondió Dante con una media sonrisa._

 _Tanto Mira como Trish estaba confundido, ya que no sabía de que hablaba Dante, el medio demonio notó ésto, así que habló._

 _-Solo siganme, y veré de qué habló entonces Dante miró a Trish y le dijo Trish llama a Lady, y dile que nos encontramos aquí en una hora, entendido - decía Dante con una media sonrisa._

 _Trish solo hizo lo que se le pidió, por su lado Dante le dijo a Mira que lo esperará aquí, ya que primero, tenía que avisarle a su contacto que el iba para allá con unos conocidos, para así el pueda atenderlos, sin ningún problema._

 _Mira solo asistió y decidió esperar, por su lado Kuro solo seguía observado sin decir nada, así que se acercó a Dante, el medio demonio vio como Kuro se acercó a él, así qué algo curioso pregunto._

 _-¿Ocurre algo Kuro? - pregunto Dante curioso._

 _Kuro solo miró a Dante, leí decidió contestar telepáticamente._

 _¿Estás seguro de ésto? pregunto Kuro a Dante._

 _Dante solo sonrió, puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Kuro, y con una sonrisa dijo._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, todo va salir bien - decía Dante con una sonrisa confianda._

 _Kuro no dijo más nada, ya que creyó que era lo conveniente por el momento, pero ella no podía sentir un mal presentimiento sobre esto, solo esperaba que solo fuera eso, y no algo peor._

 _En Algún Lugar Del Universo 18_

 _En algún lugar desconocido del universo 18, se podía escuchar como alguien estaba dando fuerte gritos de dolor, al parecer alguien estaba siendo torturado, pero eso no era lo único que escuchaba, ya que también podía escuchar una risa placentera, por lo que hacía._

 _La dueña de esta risa, es Erika Furudo La Bruja De La Verdad, ella reía muy satisfactoria, mientras seguía torturado a su víctima, así siguió hasta que finalmente habló._

 _-Tú mismo te búscate este castigo, si fuera echo bien tú trabajo ésto no fuera pasado, pero no te tenías que hacerte el sentimental, solo al escuchar al nombre de tú hermana, !no es así mi querido Dabra! - exclamó Erika con una gran sonrisa._

 _Efectivamente la persona que estaba siendo torturado, era Dabra el antiguo rey del mundo Makio, la bruja lo torturaba por medio sello de esclavitud que tenía en su cuello._

 _Dabra solo podía permanecer impotente mientras seguía siendo torturado por la bruja._

 _Erika nuevamente activó el sello, haciendo que Dabra sufriera una fuerte descargar atreves de su cuerpo, haciendo que esté cayera al suelo._

 _Erika al ver esto sonrio, y poniendo uno de sus pie encima de la cabeza del Makio-shin, y con una sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Espero que hayas aprendido tú lesión, ya que el próximo vez que no sigas mis órdenes, no seré tan amable contigo, mi querido Dabra - decía Erika con una sonrisa._

 _Dabra al escuchar es, como pudo levantó su cabeza, y mirando a Erika y le sonrió, la bruja al ver esa sonrisa se molestó y le dijo_

 _-¿Que te hace tan gracia? - pregunto Erika algo molesta a Dabra._

 _Dabra seguía sonriendo, cosa que molestó más a Erika, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el le respondió._

 _-Yo no sigo tus órdenes, si no las de las señorita Federica, así que tú no puedes ordenar en nada Erika Furudo- le respondió Dabra con una sonrisa desafiante._

 _La bruja al escuchar la respuesta de Dabra, se molestó, y estaba apunto de utilizar el sello de Dabra nuevamente, pero sintió como alguien había agarrado su mano, antes de que ella pudiera utilizar el sello de Dabra._

 _Entonces ella volteó molesta para ver quién había sido la persona que la interrumpió en su diversión, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, de inmediato se sorprendió, y dijo._

 _-Señorita Samantha - decía Erika muy sorprendida al ver a la Bruja de la Certeza._

 _Pero Erika vio que ella vino sola, si no que también vino acompañada de alguien, y cuando vio de quién se trataba no solo se sorprendió, si no que también estaba aterrada, ya que nunca cría que la iba a volver a ver aquella persona, así que algo temerosa dijo._

 _-Señorita Featherine es un gusto de volver a verla, después de tanto tiempo - decía Erika con una reverencia, pero claramente se podía notar el nerviosismo y miedo._

 _Featherine Augustus Aurora o mejor conocida como la Bruja del Teatro, el Drama y la Expectación._

 _Ella es una bruja tan poderosa que incluso la mismas Federica Bernkastel le teme de cierto modo, ya que a veces ella puede ser impredecible, ya qué ella al estar aburrida de vivir por tanto tiempo, ella simplemente muere por gusto, para luego revivir, así ella repetidamente está entre la vive y muere, solo por simple capricho._

 _Pero no solo eso, sí no que ella ha controlado varios sucesos famosos en el pasado solo por diversión y simple capricho, y aunque eso sucesos fueron hace mucho tiempo ella los suele olvidar, porque después de un tiempo suele aburrirse, y el medallón que ésta en su pecho es la única prueba de todo lo que ella ha echo, además de que posee un dispositivo con forma de media luna que flota alrededor de su cabeza, que le sirve como un ayuda memoria el cual mantiene rasgos tales como su nombre y personalidad, ya que al vivir y morir constantemente, a echó que ciertas cosas se le olvidé, con el tiempo._

 _Featherine solo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila a Erika, entonces vio lo que estaba haciendo, y le dijo._

 _-No creó que Federica le guste, de como maltratas a unos de juguetes favoritos, después de lo mucho que lo costo obtenerlo - decía Featherine con su sonrisa tranquila._

 _Erika al escuchar de inmediato quitó de pié de la cabeza de Dabra y no dijo nada, Samantha al ver estos solo sonrio, y habló._

 _-Bueno creo que hora que no retiremos, ya que nosotras tenemos unos asuntos que atender con Federica, así que Erika serías tan amable de préstanos a Dabra por un momento, ya que él sabe en donde está ella - decía Samantha con con sonrisa alegre._

 _Erika no dijo nada, y solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, entonces ella vio como Samantha se acercó a Dabra extendió su mano al frente de este, y lo cubrió con una brilló de color verde, y después de unos segundos el brillo despareció, y dijo._

 _-Listo ya te cure, así que llévanos con Federica de inmediato - decía Samantha de forma autoritaria._

 _Dabra al escuchar eso, de inmediato levantó de piso, comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, y efectivamente sus heridas provocadas por Erika había desparecido, entonces miró a Samantha y a Featherine, le hizo una reverencia a ambas brujas, y con tono respetuoso dijo._

 _-Como usted ordené señorita Samantha, de inmediato las llevaré con mi señora Federica, ya que ella también las está esperando - decía Dabra de forma respetuosa, aún manteniendo su reverencia._

 _De inmediato Dabra comenzó a recitar una palabras en lenguaje extraño desconocido para Erika, pero no para Samantha y Featherine, y después de unos instantes Dabra termino de recitar aquellas palabras, y de inmediato apareció una portal al frente de ellos, Dabra de forma respetuosa le dijo._

 _-Señorita Samantha y señorita Featherine, si son tan amables, podía entrar al portal, y serán transportada hacía donde se encuentra mi señora Federica - decía Dabra de forma respetuosa, mientras señalaba el portal._

 _Las mencionadas solo asintiero, y de inmediato entraron al porta junto con Dabra desapareciendo del lugar, dejando a una Erika sóla._

 _La bruja de la verdad al ver que había quedado sola, dio un suspiro de alivio, pero aún si no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, ya que si Featherine decidió aparecer, fue que algo llamó su atención, y eso solo puede significar que algo grande va suceder, solo esperaba que eso no dañará su planes y de Federica._

 _Ubicación Planeta Black Lagoon_

 _Lugar Ciudad de Roanapur._

 _Goku en esto momento se encontraba en la el restaurante del hotel de prioridad de Balalaika, el se dirigió a este lugar después de haber pasado un rato muy agradable con ella no hace mucho._

 _El Saiyajin se encontraba comiendo en ésto momento, apesar de que aún seguía comiendo la misma cantidad alimentos de habitual, el yo no los ingería de forma desagradable, si no que ahora tenía mucho más educación a la hora de comer._

 _Después de comer lo suficiente para estar satisfecho, el se limpio la boca con una servilleta, se levantó de la mesa en donde estaba, se dirigió hacia la recepción, y cuando llegó a dicho lugar habló._

 _-Te he estado esperando Roberta - decía Goku con expresión tranquila, mientras miraba a al recién llegada._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Roberta, la mujer apenas que llegó a la ciudad de Roanapur, inmediatamente se dirigió a la hotel donde se encontraba el Saiyajin, ya que a ella se le había informado en lugar en donde el estaba._

 _Sin perder tiempo la mujer una pequeña reverencia a Goku, y con tono tranquilo y respetuoso habló._

 _-Me da gusto de volver a verlo mi señor Goku, y también vengo a cumplir mi palabra - decía Roberta de forma respetuosa, mientras aún mantenía su reverencia._

 _Goku al ver esto solo sonrió, y nuevamente habló._

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero te lo advierto de una vez Roberta, ser un agente de la destrucción, no es nada fácil, ya que posiblemente tendrá que enfrentarte, a individuos muy peligrosos, y de paso puedas que muera en proceso de tú labor, es por qué te pregunto nuevamente, ¿está lista para ésto? - pregunto Goku algo curioso al saber la respuesta de Roberta._

 _La mujer solo dio una pequeño asentamiento, y decidió responder al Saiyajin._

 _-Sí mi señor Goku, se muy bien los riegos al momento en que acepté su oferta, si perezco en mi labor, eso significa que no fui digna para este trabajo - respondió Roberta de forma respetuosa._

 _Goku al escuchar la respuesta de Roberta medio sonrio, y le dijo._

 _-Me gusta tú respuesta, y veo que también está decidida, pero no te preocupe, ya que antes que nada, tiene que realizar un entrenamiento especial, para poder mejorar tus habilidades de combate, para que si sea mucho más fácil de realizar tú trabajo - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta solo escuchaba lo que decía Goku, pero lo del entendimiento especial llamó su atención, ella se preguntaba qué tipo de entrenamiento era que ella iba a realizar._

 _Pero lo dos no pudieron seguí hablado, ya que alguien había decidido acompañarlos, cuando Goku vio de quién se trataba, dijo._

 _-!Ohh querida! Me alegro de verte - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Roberta miró de quién se trataba, y vio que era Balalaika, la mujer después de despertar y ver que Goku ya no estaba de su lado, decidió bajar hasta la recepción, ya que ella creía que el estaría allá, y efectivamente lo encuentro en ese lugar, junto con Roberta._

 _Así que decidió acercase a los dos y hablar, y al ver que el Saiyajin se dio cuenta de su presencia, decidió hablar._

 _-Igualmente, veo que la señorita Cisneros vine a cumplir con su parte de trató - decía Balalaika con una media sonrisa, mientras tomaba un habano y lo encendía._

 _Roberta no dijo nada, y solo permanecia en silencio, en cambio Goku solo sonrio, y estaba apunto de contestar, cuando alguien apareció de la nada._

 _Balalaika y Roberta de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, en cambio el Saiyajin estaba tranquilo y calmado, ya que el sabía de quién se trataba, así que para tranquilizar a las dos mujeres el habló._

 _-No tiene que alarmarse las dos mujeres, no entendía a que se refería el Saiyajin, pero antes de una ella pudiera hablar, Goku nuevamente habló déjeme y les presento a mi asistente Reifa la mujer solo dió una pequeña reverencia, a lo que Goku volvió hablar y Reifa ellas sin Balalaika y mi nueva agente de la destrucción Roberta la dos mujeres a igual que Reifa dieron un saludo de respeto, por su al lado la Ten-shin, medio sonrió, ya que al parecer vio que el Saiyajin consiguió a una más, pero antes de que preguntara, el habló nuevamente si está aquí, significa que ya es hora de partir ¿no es así Reifa? - decía Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de la asistente del Saiyajin, como se le había ordenado a la Ten-shin, ella solo iba aparecer, cuando era momento adecuado, y cuando ella escucho hablar al Saiyajin, y que este le hizo una pregunta, esta le contexto._

 _-Así es señor Goku ya es momento de que usted se vaya de este planeta, ya que ellos están por llegar - fue lo que dijo Reifa._

 _Goku no dijo nada, y solo asintió, entonces miró a Balalaika y le con una sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Querida, fue un placer estar contigo, pero mi deber me llama, así que el momento de nuestra despedida - fue lo que dijo Goku a Balalaika._

 _La mujer solo exhaló un poco de humo, miró al Saiyajin, y con una sonrisa le dijo._

 _-Igualmente fue placer, me imagino que ya no nos volvemos a ver ¿no es así? - pregunto Balalaika con una media sonrisa._

 _Goku solo medio sonrió, y le respondió._

 _-!Ohh para nada querida! Tenlo por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, más rápido de lo que piensas - exclamó Goku con una media sonrisa._

 _Balalaika al escuchar eso, solo sonrió pero no dijo, ya que ella escucho todo lo quería oír._

 _Después de eso Goku se acercó a Reifa, y de inmediato llamó a Roberta para que hiciera lo mismo, y después de una despedida, el Saiyajin desapareció junto con Reifa y Roberta en una estela blanca de energía._

 _Balalaika al ver había quedado sóla sonrió, y dijo._

 _-Espero que todo estás noches haya valido la pena - decía Balalaika mientras inhaló un poco de humo._

 _Así la mujer se retiró, para seguir su trabajo con la líder del Hotel de Moscow, creyendo de que sus planes había salido como ella quería, pero lo que no sabía era que ella también fue parte de los planes del Saiyajin, para un futuro._

 _Mientras tanto en el espacio Goku se dirigía al planeta Shinobi junto con Reifa y Roberta, el por dentro estaba emocionado, ya que muy pronto iba a ver a su hijos mayores, junto con su nieta, el quería verlos, aunque no lo demostraba, pero a la que más quería ver era a su tesoro más preciado, la cual era su nieta, y no permitiría que nada y nadie le hiciera dañó alguno, ya que si alguien se atreve a lastimarla, ese individuo conocerá el terror que el puede infundir._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios._

 _Se que estos dos capítulos fueron un poquito cortos, pero no sé preocupe en los próximos van ser algo más largo, téngalo por seguro._

 _Además de que tengo otras sorpresas más adelante, solo esperenlas, además que agradezco que siga apoyando está historia._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	67. Chapter 67

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia No Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener._

_Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 65._

 _Ubicación: Palacio Del Rey Del Todo._

 _El Palacio donde vive el Rey de Todo se encuentra en la parte superior de una especie de medusa, en él se encuentra una estructura flotante con la forma del kanji "全" que significa "todo", alrededor del lugar hay dieciocho piedras que cada una tiene un Universo por encima de ellas._

 _En es el lugar donde reside el Rey de Todo y su contraparte del futuro, también sus asistentes y el Gran Sacerdote, quien recibe las visitas al lugar, está localizado en algún lugar del Omniverso, estando fuera de de los dieciocho universos existentes._

 _Y en dicho lugar se podía ver cómo alguien ajeno a este lugar, poco a poco se estaba acercando al palacio del Rey del todo, pero dicha persona no pudo avanzar más, ya que vió cómo alguien estaba saliendo del palacio._

 _Se trataba de alguien con una apariencia de un joven muchacho de baja estatura, posee cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos lila similar a todos los Ten-shin, sus ojos son rasgados y no presenta notorias pestañas como resto de ángeles, A diferencia de los demás Ángeles, su aureola celeste adorna la parte posterior de su cabeza, posee un sencillo atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón rojo con un broche dorado con el kanji "大", designando su jerarquía. Utiliza botas blancas con punta negra._

 _Esta persona era Daishinkan-Sama el padre de todos los angeles, y unos entes más poderoso del multiverso, incluso muchos lo considera el más poderoso, su poder y autoridad son tan altos que tanto los Kaio-shin como los Dioses de la Destrucción inmediatamente se arrodillan ante su presencia con sumó con respeto._

 _Daishinkan miró a la persona que había llegado a Palacio del Rey del todo, y con su expresión tranquila y calmada, y con tono respetuoso le dijo._

 _-Es placer y gustó de verla nuevamente señorita Hild - decía Daishinkan de forma respetuosa._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Hild o como era conocida como Daimakaichō, una seres más poderosos del universo 18._

 _La mencionada al ver que Daishinkan le había hablado, de forma respetuosa ella le devolvió el saludo, de igual forma._

 _-Igualmente es placer de verlo nuevamente Daishinkan-Sama - decía Hild de forma respetuosa, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al sumó sacerdote._

 _Daishinkan al escuchar la forma en como Hild le hablo, solo sonrio y le dijo._

 _-No hay que ser tan formal, señorita Hild ya que usted y yo nos conocemos, desde hace mucho tiempo - le decía Daishinkan a Hild, con una sonrisa amable._

 _Cuando Hild escucho eso, sonrió y de inmediato fue abrazar a la sumó sacerdote._

 _Daishinkan solo podía sentir de como Hild lo estaba abrazando, además de que ella lo levantó, y comenzó a mesearlo de un lado a otro, siendo que ella mucho más alto que él, además de que ella había hundido su cabeza, en su grandes senos._

 _Daishinkan solo podía suspirar, ya que el conocía perfectamente la personalidad de Hild, así que solo decidió esperar hasta que ella se cansará de cargarlo._

 _Pero su desgracia, Hild lo seguía abrazando, y si eso no fuera suficiente, Hild con su magia, hizo aparecer un pequeña banca, y sin perder su tiempo ella de inmediato se sentó en está, y Daishinkan lo sentó en sus piernas como si el fuera un niño pequeño._

 _Daishinkan apesar de mantener su sonrisa tranquila, se le podía notar un pequeño tic en ojo, ya que no le gustaba la forma en como ella lo trataba, así que le dijo._

 _-Señorita Hild, no creó que ésto sea necesario - decía Daishinkan de forma tranquila, mientras todavía seguía sentado en las piernas de Hild._

 _Hild solo sonreía, pero decidió responder._

 _-Para nada Daishinkan-Sama, siempre quise hacer esto, ¿o acaso le molesta? - pregunto Hild con una sonrisa alegre._

 _El sumó sacerdote al escuchar la respuesta de Hild, solo dió un pequeño suspiro, y dijo más de éste tema, pero después de unos minutos de estar así, el decidió hablar._

 _-Y por cierto señorita Hild, sea que vendido, y déjeme decirle que lo siento pero yo no puedo ayudarla, con su hijo - decía Daishinkan de forma sería, mientras seguía sentado en las piernas de esta._

 _Hild esperaba esas palabras por parte de Daishinkan, es por eso que vino preparada, así que le respondió._

 _-Lo sé Daishinkan-Sama, se que usted cómo el sumó sacerdote y le padre de todos los Ángeles, debe mantener una neutralidad, pero vine a pedirle un favor, ya que usted me debe uno, no es así - respondió Hild a Daishinkan._

 _El sumó sacerdote al escuchar eso de inmediato, se soltó de abrazo de Hild, y también se levantó de las piernas de esta, volteó a mirarla, y con una expresión seria le dijo._

 _-Señorita Hild si no la conociera, pensaría que me está chantajeando - decía Daishinkan a Hild, con una expresión seria._

 _Hild al ver la expresión del sumó sacerdote, solo sonrió así que decidió contestarle._

 _-Como se le ocurre eso Daishinkan-Sama, yo chantajear al ente más poderoso de los 18 Universos, alguien que si quisiera acabaría conmigo con una simple mirada, lo único que le pido es favor, ya como dije usted me debe uno, !Oh acaso se le olvidó, que usted me pidió qué crié a su nieta, como si fuera mi propia hija, para sí evitar que esta fuera destruida por el Rey del todo! - le respondió Hild a Daishinkan con una sonrisa alegre._

 _Daishinkan al escuchar eso, solo cerró su ojos por unos segundos, después este los abrió muy lentamente, miró a Hild y le dijo._

 _-Señorita Hild, ese fue el acuerdo que usted y llegamos, ya que ambos le prometimos a sus padres que la íbamos a proteger, en mi caso fue porque yo sé lo prometí a mí hijo, antes de que fuera eliminado por Zen'nō-sama, y en tú casó fue por tú hermana, la que ella fue la diosa destructora del universo 18 de ese momento, antes de que fuera asesinada por los dioses primogénitos de su universo, al momento de que ella estaba má vulnerable - fue lo que dijo Daishinkan a Hild recordando lo sucedido._

 _A lo que Hild respondió._

 _-Es como usted dice Daishinkan-Sama, ambos hicimos esa promesa, yo le prometí a mí hermana, que cuidaría a su hija, y la criaria como si fuera mi propia hija, y eso fue lo que hice, en cambio usted apesar de que se lo prometió a su hijo, usted simplemente la ignoro, y no le importó que ella fuera destruida junto con el universo 18 junto a otros 5 universos más, cuando el rey del todo decidió acabar con eso universos - fue lo que respondió Hild a Daishinkan._

 _Daishinkan solo la miraba, pero decidió contestarle._

 _-Lo sé, y el algo que me arrepiento, pero la ignore todo esté tiempo, fue para protegerla - respondió Daishinkan algo triste._

 _-¿? - fue la expresión confusa de Hild al escuchar lo que dijo Daishinkan._

 _El ver esa expresión, dio un suspiro y decidió aclarar su confusión._

 _-Vera señorita Hild, mi hijo cometió el peor error de los Ángeles, el cuál era romper con su neutralidad, y eso sucedió porque el se enamoró de su hermana, cuando un ángel rompe con su neutralidad, el es castigado con la eliminación de la existencia, sea quien sea, es por eso que decidí ignorar a mi nieta, ya que si Zen'nō-sama, se enterarse de qué esa unión tuvo un fruto, no dudaría en acabar con ella, no importa si ella es inocente, el simplemente la borrará de la existencia, es por eso creí de que ella estará bien, pero no esperaba que por una arranque de rabia el Rey del todo, desapareciera 6 universos - aclaro Daishinkan a Hild._

 _Hild al escuchar se sorprendió, ya que no sabía sobre detalle, ahora compendio porque Daishinkan nunca se interesó en conocer a su nieta, ya que si el mostraba algún interés en conocerla, corría el riesgo de qué el Rey del todo se enterará, y por ende el acabaría con ella, ésto hizo que se asustara un poco, ya que pensó que el Zen'nō-sama, podía ser aterrador, cuando se lo proponía._

 _Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que Daishinkan volvió hablar._

 _-Pero afortunadamente, ustedes volvieron a le vida, y eso algo que agradezco, pero aún sí, no te puedo ayudar con tú hijo, ya que aún existe la amenaza de que Zen'nō-sama se enteré, y por ende nuevamente destruya el universo 18, pero no te preocupe Por eso, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que todo se va solucionar - decía Daishinkan con una sonrisa amable_

 _-¿?- Hild al escuchar eso por parte del sumó sacerdote, quedó algo confundida, a lo que decidió hablar._

 _-Muy pronto lo sabrás señorita Hild, es lo único que le puedo decir, así que le pido que confíe en mi - decía Daishinkan con una sonrisa amable._

 _Hild al escuchar por parte de Daishinkan solo puedo suspiro y confiar en su palabra, así que sonrió y le respondió._

 _-De acuerdo Daishinkan-Sama, confiaré en usted, ya que si usted lo dice es por algo - respondió Hild a Daishinkan con una sonrisa._

 _Y sin más opción Hild se dispuso a irse, pero fue detenida por el sumó sacerdote, ya que este la invitó tomar algo dentro del castillo, y así hablar un poco, ya que el en éstos momento se encontraba momento libre, y quería pasarla con alguien conocido, a lo que Hild aceptó con gusto._

 _Así que ella nuevamente abrazo a Daishinkan y lo puso entre sus pechos, haciendo que esté diera un suspiro de molestia, y sin decir nada, ambos se dirigieron al castillo del Rey del todo._

 _Ubicación Universo 18_

 _Lugar cercanías del planeta Shinobi._

 _Se podía ver cómo una estela de energía, poco a poco estaba acercando al planeta Shinobi, y cuando finalmente llegó al planeta, se detuvo encima de este, así revelando quien iba en dicha estela._

 _Se trataba del ángel Whiss, pero no venía sólo, ya que el estaba encima del cubo que le permitía viajar entre universos._

 _Dentro del cubo viajaba el dios destructor del 7 universo Bills, y con el iba los hijos mayores de Goku, Gohan y Goten, y también la nieta de este Pan._

 _Finamente después de largo viaje había llegado al lugar donde se iba a encontrar con Goku, pero la que mas estaba emocionada por esta reunión era Pan, ya que ella quería ver a su querido abuelo, después de que ella, no le veía desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Bills que se encontraba durmiendo, al notar que Whiss se había detenido, se dió cuenta que finalmente había llegado a su destino._

 _Dio un bostezo, después de eso se restregó los ojos, y con un tono aburrido dijo._

 _-Así que este planeta, en donde nos vamos a reunir con Goku - fue lo que dijo Bills con un tono aburrido._

 _Whiss con su peculiar estilo contexto._

 _-Así es señor Bills, este es planeta que me indicó mi hermana, aquí es donde nos vamos a encontrar a Goku y mi hermana - decía Whiss con una sonrisa._

 _-!Ohh ya veo! Pero no siento la presencia de ese idiota en él planeta - exclamó Bills._

 _A lo que Whiss contexto._

 _-Lo que sucede, es que ellos se encuentran en camino, no tardarán en llegar señor Bills - contexto Whiss a su dios destructor._

 _Bills al escuchar eso, solo le dijo a Whiss, que lo despertará cuando Goku apareciera, ya que dormiría nuevamente, por su lado Gohan, Goten y Pan, veían en planeta Shinobi algo curioso, ya que Gohan notó algo peculiar, que lo tenía intrigado, desde que llegó a este universo, algo que notó Whiss, así que le pregunto._

 _-¿Ocurre algo joven Gohan? - pregunto Whiss algo curioso._

 _Gohan Miró a su maestro, y decidió responder._

 _-Bueno lo que pasó señor Whiss, es que cuando llegamos a este universo, note que aparte del Ki, hay gran variedad de energías diferentes, justamente el planeta que está por debajo de nosotros, tiene una de energía que es muy diferente al Ki - fue lo que respondió Gohan a Whiss._

 _Al ángel a escuchar lo que dijo Gohan, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, por su alumno, así que le respondió._

 _-Muy listo cómo siempre, si efectivamente joven Gohan, el universo 18 es conocido, por tener una gran variedad de energías diferentes al Ki, cada una de ellas tiene su peculiaridad que la hace diferente a cada una, además de qué también que hay unas que son más fuertes que otras - respondió Whiss a su alumno._

 _-!Ohh ya veo suena interesante! - exclamó Gohan muy interesado sobre el tema._

 _A Gohan esto le había llamado mucho la atención, ya que el apesar de ser un aprendiz de Hakai-shin, el todavía seguía siendo un investigador, y como el investigador que el era, quería saber más del tema, y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, averiguaría mas sobre este asunto de las diferentes energías que hay en este universo._

 _Goten había estado escuchando lo que decía su hermano y el ángel Whiss, decidió preguntar._

 _-Señor Whiss el ángel al ver que Goten lo había llamado, decidió mirarlo, a lo que este siguió hablando por casualidad, ¿usted sabe cuál es la energía que usa en ese planeta? - pregunto Goten curioso._

 _Whiss solo dio un asentamiento, así que decidió contestar._

 _-Así es joven Goten, la energía que usa en aquel planeta, se llama Chakra - respondió Whiss muy tranquilamente._

 _-¿Chakra? - fueron lo que dijeron Gohan y Goten al al unísono._

 _-Así es el Chakra, si quiere les puedo decir, como funciona - decía Whiss con una sonrisa._

 _Goten le iba a pedir que lo hiciera, pero fue detenido por Gohan, ya que esté dijo._

 _-No señor Whiss, a mi gustaría descubrirlo personalmente, por eso pido que no lo diga, ya si Goten quiere saberlo, podía decírselo, cuando no esté presente - decía Gohan en forma de disculpa._

 _Goten al escuchar eso, solo dió un suspiro, y tuvo que aceptar, ya que el conocía a su hermano, así que lo dejo pasar._

 _Whiss solo sonrió al escuchar eso, por su lado Pan, que todo esté tiempo miraba algo curiosa luna del planeta, y notaba algo extraño en ella, ya que podía sentir varias presencias en esta, pero no le dió importancia, ya que creyó que debía algo normal en ese planeta, así que miró al ángel Whiss, y le dijo._

 _-Señor Whiss, vamos a esperar a mi abuelito aquí, ¿o bajaremos y lo esperamos en planeta? - pregunto Pan al ángel Whiss._

 _A lo que Whiss le contexto._

 _-No se preocupe señorita Pan, mi hermana me dio instrucciones, de que si llegamos antes que ellos, los esperamos en cierto lugar del planeta, ella me dio la dirección, así que bajaremos al planeta, y lo esperamos en ese lugar - fue lo que respondió el ángel a Pan._

 _Pan al escuchar eso, no dijo nada, y solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, y así sin perder tiempo, Whiss llevó a los presentes a la dirección, en donde le había dicho su hermana, el cuál era complejo del Clan Senju, que se encontraba en Konoha._

 _Ya qué hay se encontraría con uno de los agentes de la destrucción de Goku, el cual era Tobirma Senju, ya que desde su llegada, tuvo que lidiar con los desastres de su sucesor, pero no solo eso, si no también de otros asuntos, que se estaba llevando acabo desde las sombras en su contra, y es algo que el iba a erradicar de una vez por todas._

 _Mientras tanto en alguna parte del universo 18, se vía como otra estela muy parecida a la del ángel Whiss, recorría el universo._

 _En dicha estela iba Goku y su asistente Reifa, ellos iba a toda prisa hacía el planeta Shinobi, pero un momento a otro la Ten-shin se detuvo a mitad de camino, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin, así que pregunto._

 _-¿Porque te detuvistes Reifa? - pregunto Goku a su ángel asistente._

 _La bella ángel, solo miraba hacía cierto área, cosa que notó Goku, así que nuevamente pregunto._

 _-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto nuevamente Goku a Reifa._

 _Reifa salió de sus pensamientos, miró al Saiyajin, y con una sonrisa tranquila le contexto._

 _-No se señor Goku, no ocurre nada - contexto Reifa a Goku con una sonrisa tranquila._

 _Goku al escuchar solo se encogió de hombros, ya que aveces su ángel asistente, se comportaba de manera extraña._

 _Así que sin perder tiempo, nuevamente sugiero su camino, hacia el planeta Shinobi._

 _Pero mientras seguía su camino, Reifa medio sonrió y en su pensamiento dijo._

 _Así que ese era tú secreto padre, lo tenías bien guardado de nosotros, nunca creí que nuestro hermano mayor fuera tenido una hija, con su diosa destructora, esto va ser muy interesante, me preguntó que pensará mis hermanos, al enterarse de esto pensaba Reifa con una media sonrisa._

 _Así ambos siguieron su camino hacia el planeta Shinobi, pero la pregunta era, que es lo que iba hacer Reifa con esta información, ya que si revelaban, podía ocasionar una gran tragedia, o por el contrario algo podía suceder, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos disculpen si el capítulo fue algo corto, pero quise hacerlo así, para en los próximos capítulos sea un poco más largo._

 _Además de que revela ciertos asuntos del pasado, que incluye a Daishinkan, y cosas que sucedieron anteriormente en universo 18, así que dígame qué les pareció._

 _Bueno si les gusto el capítulo, déjeme saber sus comentarios._

 _Se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	68. Chapter 68

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes Que Aparece En Está Historia, No Son De Mi Autoría Si No De Sus Respectivos Creadores, Esto Una Obra De Ficción Que Solo Sirve Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 67._

 _Lugar: Planeta Shaman King_

 _Ubicación: Mansión Asakura._

 _Anna Asakura la actual guardián del esfera de dos estrellas, se encontraba en estos momento se encontraba tranquila tomando una taza te._

 _Ella podía decir la cosas estaba saliendo bien, ya que su relación con Yoh había avanzado así fortaleciendo sus lazos mutuamente, además que su cuñado, como había prometido le dio una oportunidad a los humanos de este planeta, y las cosas estaba mejorando poco a poco, Anna esperaba un gran futuro para ella junto con Yoh, forma ya familia entre otras cosas, y vivir una vida tranquila, eso esperaba._

 _Ella le dió un proyecto sorbo a la taza de té, la puso en la mesa que estaba al lado suyo, le levanto salió al partió trasero de su casa, y con una expresión seria dijo._

 _-Se que están hay, porque mejor salé de una vez, antes de que me enoje - decía Anna con una expresión seria, mientras miraba cierta área de la mansión._

 _Al decir esa palabra, de los arbustos de la mansión salió un joven, Anna mirada la apariencia de este, tenía aspecto normal, él tiene un cuerpo delgado junto con el pelo blanco que no es largo ni corto, ni puesta de una manera extraña, su ropa blanca sigue el mismo concepto, haciéndolo lo bastante ordinario._

 _Anna miraba al recién aparecido con mirada llena molestia, así que le dijo._

 _-Quién eres, y que hacés aquí - decía Anna claramente molesta, por la presencia del aquel joven._

 _El recién aparecido solo miraba a Anna con una sonrisa desinteresada, pero aún así se presentó._

 _-Mucho gusto señorita Anna, mi nombre es Regulus Corneas, pertenezco al Culto de la Bruja, y soy el fue el arzobispo de la avaricia - decía el recién nombrado Regulus mientras se prestaba a Anna_

 _Anna al escuchar lo que dijo Regulus, lo dijo._

 _-¿Culto de la Bruja? - dijo Anna algo confundida._

 _A lo que Regulus le contexto._

 _-Así es el Culto de la Bruja, somos una organización que venera a la Bruja de la Envidia,_ _Satella_ _, nosotros existimos desde la caída de las Brujas del Pecado - le respondió Regulus a Anna._

 _Cuando Anna escucho, recordó lo que le Yoh le había contado, de como una bruja la atacó mientras ella estaba en trance mientras hacía el vínculo con el dragón de esfera._

 _Entonces miró Regulus y le dijo._

 _-Ya veo, entonces me imagino que vienes por esfera de dos estrellas que poseo en éstos momento, ¿no es así? - fue lo que le pregunto Anna a Regulus._

 _A lo que arzobispo de la avaricia le respondió._

 _-Así es mi querida Anna, ya que la esfera que tú posees, es un objeto de sumó valor, que será de gran utilidad para nuestros planes futuros - respondió Regulus con una sonrisa confiada._

 _Anna al confirmar sus sospechas, solo dio un suspiro de molestia, y sin perder tiempo le respondió a Regulus._

 _-Y tú crees voy permitir que tú te la lleves, así de fácil - fue lo que le dijo Anna a Regulus de forma sería._

 _Regulus al escuchar eso lo sonrió, y de inmediato dio chasquido, y así apareciendo varios círculos mágicos, y de estos salieron varias personas con túnicas que le cubrió todo el cuerpo._

 _Anna vió esto, y mirando a su alrededor, noto poco a poco de como estaba rodeada por estas personas, entonces vió como Regulus se posiciono delante de ellos, y con una sonrisa confianza le dijo._

 _-Como ves mi querida Anna, lo mejor es que venga con nosotros por las buenas, ya que si los heces nada malo te pasará, en cambio si lo haces por malas, te aseguro que vas a desear la muerte después de que acabemos contigo - decía Regulus mientras sonreía de confianza._

 _Anna sin decir una palabra y con su expresión seria miraba al arzobispo de la avaricia, entonces vio como el está la estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo, con una mirada depredadora, entonces escuchó como este le habló._

 _-Sabes ahora que te veo bien, eres una mujer sumamente hermosa, no me importaría hacerte una de mis esposas, ah que dices no te parece una gran oferta ni querida Anna - le decía Regulus a Anna con sonrisa morbosa y desquiciada._

 _Anna al escuchar la propuesta del arzobispo de la avaricia, fue la última gota de paciencia de la sacerdotisa, ya que una sensación de rabia y furia recorrió su cuerpo, y liberando una gran cantidad poder espiritual, haciendo que los presentes se_ _asustaran_ _, y haciendo que Regulus se sorprendiera por dicho poder, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Regulus habló._

 _-!Ahh mi querida Anna! Tienes un gran poder, definitivamente vas hacer unas de mis mejores esposas, ya que con ese gran poder tuyo, yo_ _reinare_ _por encima de los arzobispo del pecado - decía un Regulus claramente excitado por el ver el poder de Anna._

 _Anna sin decir nada, solo extendió su brazo, Regulus vio ésto, pero notó que ella sostenía con su mano, una especie de collar con cuencas, pero antes que el dijera algo, fue interrumpido, ya que Anna comenzó a decir unas palabras._

 _-Zenki y_ _Kouki_ _aparezca ahora - decía Anna de forma sería y enojada._

 _Regulus algo confundido no entendía lo que hizo Anna, pero no estuvo que esperar por la respuesta, ya que de inmediato aparecieron dos imponentes figuras delante de Anna._

 _Uno de ellos era Zenki es un_ _shikigami_ _de ataque, tiene detalles azules y es negro. Tiene un gran cuerno en el medio de la frente y dos colmillos hacia abajo, es grande y musculoso, usa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como su forma principal de lucha y lleva un escudo con el cual golpear a sus rivales en la cara, sus cuencas de los ojos tienen forma como el del Árbol de Siete Estrellas._

 _El otro es_ _Kouki_ _es un_ _shikigami_ _de defensa, tiene detalles rojos y es negro, tiene dos grandes cuernos en su frente y dos colmillos apuntando hacia arriba. Es grande y musculoso, usa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como su forma principal de lucha y lleva un hacha con la cual puede atacar sin acercarse a sus rivales, sus cuencas de los ojos tienen la forma de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, a diferencia de Zenki, él no tiene ojos en cada punta de la estrella, en cambio, tiene una en el centro._

 _Y ellos son espíritus acompañantes de Anna._

 _Tanto Regulus como los miembros del culto de Bruja, al ver al dos imponentes_ _shikigami_ _, se sorprendieron y la vez se asustaron, ya que éstos dos monstruo era sumamente poderosos, y entonces vieron como los shikigamis voltearon al ver Anna, y permanecieron quietos, como esperando una orden, y efectivamente eso sucedió ya que Anna les dijo._

 _-Quiero saquen estás basuras de mi casa de inmediato - le decía Anna a Zenki y_ _Kouki_ _, de forma autoritaria._

 _Los mencionados solo dieron un pequeño asentamiento, y obedeciendo la orden de ama, voltearon hacía Regulus y los demás miembros del culto de la bruja, listo atacarlos._

 _Regulus al ver como los imponentes shikigamis se preparaba para atacarlos, sonrió de maliciosamente y dijo._

 _-!Ohh mi querida Anna! Una vez que te someta dentro de todas esposas, vas hacer la mejor - decía Regulus claramente extasiado por las habilidades mostradas por Anna._

 _Y al decir esa palabra, los shikigamis no perdieron tiempo fueron atacar a todos los cultos de bruja, todos ellos estaban listos para la confrontación, pero entonces se escucho una imponente voz._

 _-Zenki y_ _Kouki_ _detengase_ _de inmediato - decía una voz misteriosa e imponente._

 _Y al escuchar esa voz tanto Zenki como_ _Kouki_ _se detuvieron._

 _Y fue justo a tiempo, ya que Zenki estaba por aplastar a uno de lo integrantes de culto de la bruja con su escudo, y_ _Kouki_ _estaba por rebanar a varios con su hacha._

 _Regulus no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero entonces vio como Anna estaba mirando su mano derecha, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, nuevamente la voz imponente habló._

 _-Ellos vinieron por mí, así que lo más justo es que yo en persona me encargue de ellos, no lo crees así Anna - decía aquella voz imponente._

 _A lo que Anna simplemente dijo._

 _-Has lo que quieras, pero quiero que saques a esta basura de mi casa - decía una Anna claramente enojada._

 _Regulus no entendía que estaba pensando, de un momento a otro las cosas había cambiado, pero entonces nuevamente escuchó como esa misteriosa voz habló._

 _-Y así será_ _hahahah_ _los del culto de la bruja, por alguna razón tuvieron escalofrío al escuchar como reía aquella voz, por su lado Regulus dió un chasquido de molestia, ya que al parecer las cosas nuevamente se iba complicar, pero entonces escucho como esa voz siguió hablando Zenki y_ _Kouki_ _póngase al lado de Anna y_ _proteganla_ _, es todo lo que van hacer entendido - decía aquella voz de forma autoritaria a los shikigamis._

 _Tanto Zenki como_ _Kouki_ _solo obedecieron, y rápidamente se pusieron al lado de su ama, después de Anna miró a Regulus y los demás, y con una media sonrisa les dijo._

 _-Ahora sufrirán el verdadero infierno - le decía Anna al culto de la bruja con una media sonrisa._

 _Y antes de Regulus pudiera decir algo, vio como Anna extendió su mano derecha, y con fuerte grito dijo._

 _-SAL_ _ONAGA_ _EL DRAGÓN DE DOS ESTRELLAS Y ACABA CON TUS ENEMIGOS - Fue lo que dijo Anna con fuerte grito._

 _Al decir esa palabra de inmediato apareció un gigantesco tornado de fuego, al frente de todos, impresionado a los presentes._

 _Y de dicho tornado todos vieron como una imponentes alas se extendía a fuera de este, pero eso fue lo único que pasó, ya que todos escucharon un poderoso rugido, que apagó el tornado, y luego todos lo vieron una imponente figura, que los asunto a todos los del culto de la bruja._

 _Entonces vieron como dicha figura comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y cada pisada que hacía, provocaba un pequeño temblor, y así finalmente revelando su apariencia, el cual era Onaga el dragón de dos estrellas._

 _El imponente dragón humanoide los miraba y con una media sonrisa les dijo._

 _-Espero que ya estén preparando para morir, ya que estos serán sus últimos con vidas, y le aseguro que me voy a divertir matándolos a cada uno de ustedes - les decía Onaga a Regulus y los miembros del culto de la bruja con una media sonrisa._

 _Los culto al escuchar esa palabra temblaron del miedo, por su lado Regulus solo sonrió y les dijo a su hombres._

 _-Ataque si no la hace, los mataré yo mismo, no se los olvidé a quiénes le servimos, así que tengo miedo, por eso estúpido dragón, y una ver lo_ _derrotemos_ _, seguiremos con los otros dos, y nos_ _apoderaremos_ _de la esfera del dragón, y yo haré a mi querida Anna una de mis esposas jajaja - le decía Regulus a sus hombres._

 _Y al decir esa palabra de inmediato todos fueron atacar a Onaga, el dragón solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Es hora de la diversión - decía Onaga con una sonrisa claramente sádica._

 _Así comenzó la confrontación entre el culto de la bruja, con Onaga el dragón de dos estrellas._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Shinobi_

 _Lugar: Konoha complejo Senju._

 _Tobirma Senju el_ _Nidaime_ _Hokage de Konoha, el durante los últimos meses, ha estado arreglando los desastres de que había echo su sucesor._

 _Eso había sido un gran dolor de cabeza para él, ya que gracias a la ineptitud de Hiruzen, muchas cosas había sucedido en Konoha, y el había tenido que arreglar todo eso desastre._

 _El problema con Clan Uchiha se mermado, gracias al acuerdo que llegaron con Fugaku, el ambiente se calmó, pero el líder del Clan Uchiha le informo, que aún había unos miembros del Clan quería hacer el golpe de Estado, es por eso que más de una ocasión, Fugaku sufrió mucho atentados para acabar con su vida, pero afortunadamente el pudo salir ileso y acabar con sus atacantes._

 _Pero ambos sabía que los ataques no iba cesar, hasta que lo lograrán, así que tanto Fugaku y Tobirma llegaron a una solución, y era que acabar con todos los que estaban a favor del golpe, pero tenía que saber cómo hacer ésto, sin levantar sospechas, y hacer que todo fuera una gran tragedia que uniera a la aldea._

 _La otra cuestión era Danzo, y era que Hiruzen le permitió mucha libertades al líder de raíz, y esto ha echo, que el ha cometido muchos actos de barbarie, si Tobirma sabía más que nadie, que Konoha necesitaba alguien que se encargará de las cosas más oscura de la aldea desde las sombras sin que nadie lo supiera, es por eso que creó a los Anbus, pero Danzo a cometido mucho actos, si algunas fueron para el bien de la aldea, otros fueron por beneficio propio, para poder asumir el poder como Hokage, y eso era cosa en la que tenía que encargase, tarde que temprano._

 _Y uno de los asuntos que más molesta, fue lo que le sucedió a_ _Uzugakure_ _y al Clan Uzumaki, ellos era aliados y hermanos de Konoha, y Hiruzen no los ayudo, incluso a los sobrevivientes, no se molestó en buscarlo, es por eso que el dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en buscar supervivientes del Clan Uzumaki, el solo lo debía a Miró, ya que eso fue una de las cosas que ella le pidió a él antes de tomar su cargo como agente de la destrucción, de que buscará a los supervivientes del Clan y los ayudará._

 _Y esa era una promesa que iba a cumplir, pero desafortunadamente no tenido suerte en ese trabajo, ya que al parecer los Uzumakis estaba casi extintos, o eso creía ya que para su fortuna, le llegaron informe de los Anbus, que había dos mujeres Uzumakis vivas y están estaban en_ _Kusa_ _._

 _El informe le decía que la madre la utilizan como una simple herramienta por su habilidad de sanación, pero dicha habilidad comenzaba a matarla, y era cuestión de que muriera y su hija tomará su puesto._

 _Tobirma al leer este informe, ordenó de inmediato que sacará tanto a la madre como a la hija, y no le importa los métodos que usará, pero quería salvará a la dos mujeres, cosa que obedecieron los Anbus ahora solo debía esperar a que todo saliera bien._

 _Ahora el se encontraba en los pasillos del complejo, y podía notar la soledad, no podía creer que su Clan Senju el que era considerado el Clan más fuerte de todo el mundo Shinobi, ahora prácticamente estuviera extinto, y eso era porque los pocos_ _Senjus_ _que había quedado se casaron con civiles en vez de ninjas, eso no era un problema, el problema era qué gracias a eso los descendientes que iba saliendo de esa uniones, poco a poco iba bajando de nivel de su Clan, hasta que prácticamente desaparecieron, otra cosa fuera, si fuera casado con otros miembros de clanes ninjas, las casos fuera diferentes, pero el yo no puedo hacer nada, ahora la única Senju de gran nivel era su sobrina Tsunade, y eso tema que debía solucionar más adelante._

 _Tobirma dio un suspiro siguió su camino hasta su habitación, pero entonces sintió como tres energías iba llegando hacia su posición a gran velocidad, así que rápidamente el salió hasta el los jardines del complejo._

 _Y hay fue que vió como un gran cubo aterrizó al frente del él, ésto suceso lo dejo un poco sorprendido, no sabía que estaba pasando, fue entonces que vio que arriba del cubo había una persona._

 _Y cuando lo pudo ver de quién se trataba, se sorprendió, ya que el reconocía esa vestimenta, ya que los únicos que la usan son los asistentes de los dioses destructores, y si había un ángel significa que un dios destructor venía con él._

 _Esto hizo que Tobirma se alarmarse, ya que no entendía que hacía otro dios destructor en este universo, pero entonces notó como 3 personas salieron del cubo, vio que era dos hombres y una adolescente._

 _Tobirma esa persona se le hacía familiar, pero eso no fue lo único que vió, ya que también pudo ver cómo del cubo un gato flaco humanoide de color morado también salió del cubo._

 _El vio las ropas que tenía dicho ser, y supo que el era dios destructor, así que el supo lo que tenía que hacer, así que rápidamente se acercó al grupo recién llegado, y de forma respetuosa les dijo._

 _-Buenas noches Gohan y restó voltearon a ver Tobirma, a lo que este siguió hablando mi nombre es Tobirma Senju, a que se debe a que visita de un dios destructor a este planeta - decía Tobirma de forma respetuosa a los presentes._

 _Bills al ver que Tobirma a dirigió a él, de forma intimidante se acercó a él, y con voz gruesa habló._

 _-!_ _Ohhhh_ _así que sabes quién soy yo! A lo que Tobirma solo asintió, entonces Bills volvió hablar entonces significa que conoces a Goku no es así - exclamó Bills a Tobirma de forma amenazante._

 _Tobirma solo le respondió._

 _-Así es yo conozco al señor Goku, ya que yo soy unos de sus agentes de la destrucción - fue lo que respondió Tobirma a le dios destructor Bills._

 _Tanto Bills como Whiss se sorprendieron al escuchar, que Tobirma era un agente de la destrucción, ya que ambos sabía que significa eso._

 _Entonces el Senju vio como el dios destructor comenzó de mirarlo de arriba a bajo y de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera analizado, esto hizo el se sintiera nervioso, y finalmente después de unos segundos Bills habló._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Pero al mi parecer no era la gran cosa, ya que tú podes es demasiado bajo, eres un simple insecto - exclamó Bills algo decepcionado por el poder de Tobirma._

 _Tobirma solo permaneció en silencio por la palabra dicha por Bills, ya que no tenía casó en molestarse con él, ya que sería idiotez y un suicidio, si lo mejor era permanecer en silencio._

 _Pero entonces el vio como la persona que se parecía mucho a Goku, se acercó y con voz calmada y poco alegre dijo._

 _-Por favor señor Bills, no diga eso ya que si mi papá lo escogió fue por algo - decía Gohan tratando de calmar el ambiente._

 _Cuando Tobirma escuchó como Gohan había nombrado a Goku, se sorprendió entonces recordó, de que la familia de su señor iba a venir a este universo, así que se acercó al híbrido Saiyajin, y le dijo._

 _-¿Tú por casualidad eres el primogénito del señor Goku? - pregunto Tobirma a Gohan_

 _Gohan solo sonrió y le respondió._

 _-Así es mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan, como tú lo dijiste yo soy el primogénito de mi padre Son Goku - le decía Gohan a Tobirma con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo._

 _Tobirma al ver el gesto por parte de Gohan, hizo lo mismo y así ambos se estrecharon su manos, y se saludaron, entonces el Senju vio como se estaba acercando el otro joven, junto con la adolescente, pero antes que hablará Gohan habló nuevamente._

 _-Tobirma ésto son mi hermano Goten, y mi hija Pan - le decía Gohan a Tobirma, mientras presentaba tanto a su hermano cómo su hija._

 _En eso viene también Goten y Pan al igual que Gohan saludaron a Tobirma, cosa que el hizo también._

 _Tobirma al ser un sensor, podía sentir la energía de las personas, y claramente estaba sorprendido por el poder de los hijos de Goku y sobre todo su nieta, pero el que más llamó la atención fue su primogénito, ya que de los 3, el era que tenía el poder más grande, incluso sintió algo de miedo de saber que una persona tuviera tanto poder, eso demostraba porque el era hijo de Goku._

 _Por su lado Whiss solo observaba tranquilo, con su báculo hizo desaparecer el cubo, ya que no era conveniente dejarlo a la vista._

 _En cambio Bills estaba desperado por esta esperado al Saiyajin, así que dijo._

 _-Espero que ese idiota de Goku no me haga esperar tanto, ya que si lo hace destruiré este insignificante planeta - decía Bills con tono claramente amenazante._

 _Tobirma al escuchar eso se alarmo, por el contrario y Gohan y restó de la familia de Goku, iba a tratar de calmar al dios destructor, ya que ellos sabía que él lo haría de seguro, por su lado Whiss solo dio un suspiro y negó con cabeza, ya que aveces Bills un comportamiento muy caprichoso._

 _Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una voz familiar habló a la espalda de Bills._

 _-Le aconsejo que no haga eso señor Bills, ya que está no es su jurisdicción y tampoco se lo voy permitir que haga lo que quiera - decía Goku a Bills de forma sería, y que recién había llegado al planeta Shinobi._

 _Cuando Gohan, Goten y sobretodo vieron a Goku se alegraron, pero vieron que no venía sólo, ya que al lado de él venía dos mujeres, una por supuesto era su ángel asistente, pero la otra era sirvienta, ésto llamó la curiosidad de todos ellos._

 _Por su lado Bills al escuchar que Goku estaba atrás suyo, solo volteó su cabeza para verlo, y con una media sonrisa arrogante le dijo._

 _-!Ohh muchacho! Al parecer te vuelto algo engreído, ya que al parecer se te has olvidado con quién estás hablando - exclamó Bills de forma arrogante._

 _Goku al escuchar eso solo medio sonrió y le respondió._

 _-Claro que se con quién estoy hablando señor Bills, usted es un dios destructor al igual que yo, y ambos estamos en mismo rango el cual es de rango alto, esperé que no se le olvidé eso - le respondió Goku a Bills con una media sonrisa igual de arrogante._

 _Roberta que venía con el Saiyajin, ser sorprendió al saber que había más dioses destructores, pero ella no entendía eso, se suponía que el universo solo había un dios destructor y dios de la creación, y no encontraba respuesta alguna, pero antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Reifa le dijo que lo mejor era que se apartará, cosa que hizo de inmediato._

 _Bills al ver en la forma en cómo Goku le hablo, volteó todo su cuerpo para encarar al Saiyajin, y liberando su aura púrpura, haciendo que todos los presentes a excepción de Goku los dos ángeles, sintiera temor._

 _Pero Goku no se quedó atrás ya que el también liberó su aura púrpura para encarar al Bills._

 _Ambos dioses destructores había liberado su poder de dios de la destrucción, haciendo que el planeta comenzará a temblar poco a poco._

 _Ambos dioses se miraba fijamente, y ninguno de los cedía del otro, fue entonces Bills habló_

 _-Y bueno muchacho, me vas a demostrar que tus palabras no en vano, o simplemente era simple hablador - fue lo que le dijo Goku de forma arrogante._

 _A lo que Goku el respondió._

 _-Lo mismo digo señor Bills, esperó que no me vaya decepcionar - fue lo que respondió Goku a Bills, de igual manera con una media sonrisa._

 _Ambos dioses estaba por tener una confrontación, de que si llegara a realizar muchos universos llegará a peligrar._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es déjame saber sus comentarios así sabré que en verdad les gusto._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	69. Chapter 69

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes No Son De Mi Autoría Si No De Sus Respectivos Creadores, Ésto Es Una Obra De Ficción Que Solo Sirve Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 68._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Shinobi._

 _Lugar: Konoha._

 _En dicho planeta estaba apunto de suceder algo, ya que tanto los dioses del universo 7 y 18, estaba apunto de tener una confrontación, está haciendo que los presentes se alarmaran._

 _Los dioses destructores estaba expulsado una aura púrpura características de los Hakai-shin, Tobirma, Roberta, Goten y Pan, no podía sentir el poder de ambos dioses, pero si podía sentir la presión que ejercían, y debían admitir que estaba asustado por eso._

 _Por su lado Gohan solo observaba todo lo que ocurrirá con una mirada sería, el primogénito de Goku solo esperaba que ambos dioses no se ocurriera lucha entre sí, pero por los que veía eso era lo más seguro._

 _Por el contrario los asistentes de los dioses destructores Whiss y Reifa, solo miraba con tranquilidad, pero si ellos veía que las cosas se salían de control, no tenía más opción que intervenir._

 _Mientras tanto en Universo 1._

 _Un individuo de estatura baja y gran parte de su cuerpo es peludo a excepción de los dedos y las orejas, posee ojos saltones y piel rosada, porta una gorra y un atuendo de un dios de la destrucción turquesa con una camiseta blanca, posee ornamentos dorados en su cuerpo, además de posee garras y colmillos._

 _Este es Iwen el dios de la destitución del universo 1, el pudo sentir que el universo 18 estaba ocurriendo, ya que este es el universo más cercano al suyo._

 _Iwen a otros dioses destructores, se toma su trabajo como dios de la destrucción de una manera muy eficiente, algo que ha logrado que su universo sea considerado como el de mayor rango de nivel mortal en poder, en contraste a su apariencia, esconde intensas emociones y pasiones, también se trata de alguien que logra mantenerse frío y no perder la compostura, algo que demostró cuando los Reyes del Todo eliminaron al Universo 9 en el Torneo de Fuerza._

 _Y al lado suyo estaba su ángel con un peinado apuntando hacia arriba, bajo, obeso, de ojos violetas, orejas pequeñas y nariz rechoncha, ostenta el atuendo de característico de los angeles de color rosa, con una cinta turquesa._

 _Esté Awamo y diferencia de su hermano, el posee una alta inteligencia le permite sentir todo lo que esté a su alrededor._

 _El angel se acercó a su dios destructor y le informo._

 _-Señor Iwen algo está pasando en universo 18 - fue le que le dijo Awamo a Iwen._

 _El dios destructor sin emoción alguna le dijo._

 _-Me puedes mostrar lo que está sucediendo - fue lo que dijo Iwen a su asistente._

 _Awamo solo asintió, y como se le pidió de inmediato hizo aparecer un holograma de lo que estaba sucediendo, Iwen al ver esto dió un suspiro y dijo._

 _-Como siempre Bills haciendo destrozó en donde quiera y vaya, no aprendió nada, y por el contrario Son Goku apesar de hacer respetar su universo, cayó en provocación de Bills, haciendo que su universo corra peligro por lo que pueda ocurrir, al parecer no fue suficiente lo que le enseñé antes de que convirtiera en el dios destructor del universo 18 - fue lo que dijo Iwen algo decepcionado._

 _Awamo deshizo el holograma, y le pregunto a su dios destructor._

 _-¿Que va hacer señor Iwen? - pregunto Awamo a su dios destructor._

 _A lo que Iwen simplemente respondió._

 _-Nada eso es algo que no me concierne, y es problema que ellos deben resolver, además de que no tengo tiempo, ya que que voy estar muy ocupado, por un tiempo, así que hay regresar a lo nuestro - fue lo que respondió Iwen._

 _Awamo al escuchar eso no dijo y simplemente obedeció, así ambos regresaron a lo su respectivo labores ya que Iwen tenía muchas cosas que hacer, antes de los reunión que se iba a llevar acabó dentro de poco, donde todos los 18 dioses destructores se iba reunir después de mucho tiempo._

 _Regresando al universo 18._

 _Goku y Bills estaba mirando fijamente, ninguno de los dos cedía, haciendo que cada uno se molestará más por eso, así que sin otra opción ambos se dispusieron a combatir._

 _Así ambos al mismo tiempo se dispusieron atacarse, todos al ver lo que iba hacer se alarmaron, fue cuando el Saiyajin escucho una voz muy especial para él._

 _-ABUELITOOOO NO LO HAGAS - fue el gritó desesperado de Pan, para evitar que su abuelo pelearse con Bills._

 _Cuando Goku escuchó la voz de su nieta, rápidamente la vió y notó rostro desesperado que ella tenía, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo iba hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía detenerse, así lo que único que pedía era esperar, que su ataque con Bills no ocasionará tanto dañó como el que esperaba._

 _Así ambos puños chocaron creando así una fuerte temblor que sacudió a todo el planeta Shinobi, pero no solo en dicho planeta, ya que el impacto de ambos dioses también se pudo sentir en gran parte del universo 18._

 _Nota._

 _Antes que me digan algo, tanto Goku como Bills no usaron todo su poder si no una pequeña parte, es por eso que el dañó no fue tan grave._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Supremo._

 _El Kaio-shin Piccolo se dio cuenta de lo estaba sucediendo en el planeta Shinobi, y de inmediato se alarmó por eso, ya que el sabia perfectamente que ocurría si dos dioses destructores se enfrentará entre sí, así que estaba apunto de intervenir, fue cuando entonces se dió cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió, y después de momento sonrió y dijo._

 _-Eso no me esperaba - dijo Piccolo con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba lo que sucedió en planeta Shinobi._

 _Y después de que Piccolo dijera esa palabra, notó como alguien apareció a su lado, el namekiano miró de quién se trataba, y noto que es Coroni la Gran Kaio-Sama._

 _La bella Kaio miró al namekiano toda preocupada, y le dijo._

 _-Señor Piccolo algo grave está ocurriendo, hay que ha…._

 _No pudo terminar, ya que Piccolo la interrupio y le dijo._

 _-Ya se lo que está ocurriendo, pero no tiene que preocuparte, ya que todo se solucionó - lo fue lo que le dijo Piccolo a Coroni._

 _La bella Kaio no entendía a lo que se refería el namekiano, fue entonces cuando esté volvió hablar._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte, solo regresa a tu labor, porque muy pronto Goku va a ir visitarte, para saber tú progresó entendiste - fue lo que dijo Piccolo a Coroni de forma sería._

 _Coroni al escuchar eso, solo asintió y se dispuso a irse, para en su interior se sentía muy contenta de poder volver a ver a al Saiyajin, así que se retiró de lugar dejando solo a Piccolo._

 _El namekiano al notar que Coroni por se había ido, decidió de comunicarse con Walter y Alexander, ya que necesito ambos para lo que iba hacer más adelante, ya que el irá de casería por ciertas personas._

 _En otro lado del universo 18._

 _Había una mujer que había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, está era Yūko Ichihara mejor conocida como la bruja de las dimensiones, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo 18._

 _Ella vía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en planeta Shinobi através de bola de cristal, Yūko tenía una sonrisa alegre pero a la vez algo triste, ella pasó su mano através de su bola de cristal, y dijo._

 _-Aún sigues siendo el mismo imprudente de siempre, me alegro nuevamente de poder de verte, pero lastimosamente ya no será como antes, pequeño gatito - decía Yūko con una expresión algo triste._

 _Así ella siguió observado lo que sucedía en planeta, y ya sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto._

 _En otro lugar desconocido del universo 18, se podía ver a tres mujeres y hombre humanoide._

 _Esto son Featherine Augustus Aurora la Bruja del Teatro el Drama y la Expectación._

 _Federica Bernkastel la Bruja de los Milagros._

 _Samantha Lambdadelta la Bruja de la Certeza._

 _Y finalmente el antiguo Rey del mundo Makio Dabra._

 _Las 3 brujas al sentir la presencia de dos dioses destructores, decidieron observar que está sucediendo, ya que no podía creer lo qué estaba ocurriendo, y fue así que se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, ya que para su desgracia conocía al dios destructor con que se estaba enfrentado el Saiyajin, y sabía de lo peligroso y poderoso que era._

 _Y si Goku podía pelear al igual a igual con él, significa que sus planes ya no sería tan fácil como ellas cría, y tenía que replantear todos y saber hacer las cosas, ya que un simple error y todo se perdería._

 _Así que lo único opción que les queda es convocar una reunión, en donde las brujas más poderosa del universo sería citada._

 _Federica más que nadie, sabía que esto iba ser una mala idea, ya que el ego de cada una, hacia muy díficil que llegará a una acuerdo, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que de ésto dependía muchas cosas._

 _Por su lado Dabra solo permanecia en silencio, pero en el fondo se alegraba por lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que las cosas no estaba saliendo como quería sus captoras, y lo estaba disfrutando, así que solo esperaba que un futuro, el se podrá liberar de este maldito sello que lo tiene aprisionado, y reunirse con su familia._

 _Pero mientras qué esto sucedió, otra cosa estaba ocurriendo en le tártaro la mayor prisión del universo 18 en donde se encerraba los peores criminales de universo, y alguien ajeno de ella simplemente recorría todos sus pasillos, hasta llegar a su destino deseado, el cual era una de las celdas más custodiadas de toda la prisión._

 _Dicha celda estaba siendo custodiada por un escuadrón de varios espectros Shinigamis y Makios._

 _Cuando dicha figura de acercó a cierta distancia de la celda, vio como el líder del aquel escuadrón se acercó._

 _Esté tenía la apariencia de un demonio humanoide, alto, musculoso, con tono de piel de color lavanda, pupilas y delineador rojo, su cabello es de color blanco con un flequillo hacia delante, levantado en puntas, siendo recogido por una bandana de tela roja, viste una túnica bufanda gris, una chaqueta negra que deja al descubierto su torso, unos pantalones negros, sujetados por tela roja y con una capa del mismo color, porta unos pendientes de color fucsia en sus orejas, ornamentos dorados en sus brazos, y carga consigo una oz que posiblemente use para atacar a sus oponentes._

 _El Makio se acercaba de forma intimidante al recién llegado, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca dijo._

 _-Soy el líder de éste escuadrón, mí nombre es Shrum, quiero saber su nombre ocupación, y a que facción representa, además él motivo de porque está aquí - fue lo que dijo Shrum de forma e intimidante al recién llegado._

 _Ésto solo asintió y decidió responder._

 _-Por supuesto mi nombre es Apolo soy el dios del Sol, y pertenezco a la facción de los Olímpicos, el motivo de mi visita vengo a ver al prisionero que tú y tú equipo custodia - fue la respuesta de Apolo a Shrum._

 _Shrum solo miraba al escuchar olímpico, entonce volteó su cabeza para mirá uno de sus hombres para confirmar la identidad de Apolo, el cual era espectro al servicio de Hades, este le confirmo que efectivamente se trataba del dios del Sol._

 _Shrum al confirmarlo miró nuevamente al olímpico, y le habló._

 _-Ya veo ¿pero dígame porque viene justamente hablar con él, me imagino que usted debe saber él grado de peligrosidad de dicho prisionero? - fue la pregunta de Shrum a Apolo._

 _Apolo solo sonrio, y le contexto._

 _-Así es se muy bien lo peligroso que el puede ser, por mi nunca viniera a este lugar, pero lastimosamente tengo que hacerlo, ya que como al ser el representante del dios de la destrucción Son Goku, debo a ver dicho prisionero ya sumamente importante - fue la respuesta de Apolo a Shrum._

 _Cuando todos los miembros del escuadrón escucharon que Apolo venía por parte del dios de la destrucción, se comenzó a escuchar muchos quedaron sorprendidos, y otros no lo podía creer, haciendo que muchos murmullaran._

 _Provocando que Shrum se molestará, y con golpe de Oz al suelo, hizo que todo se callaran._

 _El Makio miró al olímpico, y le pregunto._

 _-!Umm ya veo! Pero dime tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices - exclamó Shrum._

 _Apolo solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, así que llevó su mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un pergamino, que de inmediato se lo entrego a Shrum._

 _Este sin perder tiempo lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, y después de unos minutos de haber estado leyendo, nuevamente lo enrolló el pergamino, miró a todo su escuadrón, todos ellos esperaban las órdenes de su líder, a lo que este le dijo._

 _-Habrán la celda es orden - fue lo que dijo Shrum a todo se escuadrón de forma autoritaria._

 _Los miembros del escuadrón de Shrum se miraron entre sí, pero ellos al escuchar las órdenes de su líder solo podía obedecer._

 _Así que rápidamente un grupo de Shinigamis, espectros y Makios se pusieron de cada lado de entradas de la celda, se pusieron en guardia si algo malo sucedía._

 _Y finalmente un espectro se acercó a la entrada de la celda, así sacando una especie de llave en forma de espada, la introdujo en la celda._

 _Y comenzó a moverla, y después de unos segundos la celda comenzó a abrirse, dejando escapar una poderosa aura que intimidó a más de uno._

 _Shrum se acercó a Apolo y le dijo que entrara, cosa que hizo, así que el siguió hasta entrase en la celda, ya dentro de ella, Shrum le dijo._

 _-Tienes solo 20 minutos, si pasa de ese tiempo quedará encerrado con él para siempre, entendiste - fue lo que dijo Shrum a Apolo, con una expresión seria, mientras esté estaba en la entrada de la celda._

 _Apolo solo miró, y con asentamiento siguió su camino._

 _Shrum solo miraba como Apolo se alejaba dentro de la celda, el pensaba que esto era una mala idea, pero debía seguir las órdenes._

 _Después de minutos de estar caminado, Apolo llegó a su destino, el podía ver a una persona que estaba encerrado a lo parecía una cúpula de cristal._

 _Dicha persona tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven de larguísima cabellera fina de color negro, su piel es un poco oscura, posee ojos de color rojo intenso que pueden mostrarse con mucho brillo y pureza con las pupila afilada, viste una túnica negra que lo cubre todo su cuerpo._

 _Apolo se acercó lo suficiente a cúpula de cristal, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Hola abuelo cómo has estado - fue lo que dijo Apolo a su abuelo._

 _Efectivamente se trataba del titán Kronos abuelo de Apolo, padre de Hades, poseídon y Zeus, además de ser el líder del panteón titánico._

 _Kronos al escuchar que fue nombrado como abuelo, miró a Apolo sin expresión alguna y le responde._

 _-Puede sentir la esencia de Zeus en ti - fue lo que dijo Kronos a Apolo, sin expresión alguna._

 _Apolo solo sonrió pero decidió responder su abuelo._

 _-Efectivamente abuelo mi nombre es Apolo soy el dios del Sol y soy el hijo de Zeus y Leto - fue lo que respondió Apolo a su abuelo._

 _Kronos al escuchar que Apolo se nombro así mismo como dios, dio un poderoso puño a cúpula que lo tenía encerrado, y con tono molesto dijo._

 _-No acepto a otro dios que no sea yo, ya que lo único que importa es mi voluntad - fue lo dijo Kronos de forma enojada._

 _Apolo al escuchar solo sonrió, el sabía que su abuelo se iba a molestar por eso, pero no le importaba, pero aún siguió hablando._

 _-!Ohh abuelo! Esta muy seguro de lo que dices, de no aceptar otro dios que no sea tú, o es que se te olvidó el juramento que hiciste - Exclamó Apolo con tono burlesco._

 _Cuando Kronos escuchó lo que dijo Apolo, abrió su ojos de la impresión, y con un tono molesto respondió._

 _-Mentira es imposible, el ya no existe - fue lo que respondió Kronos a Apolo._

 _Apolo solo respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-No abuelo en eso estás muy equivocado, el si existe y más fuerte que nunca, y exige que tú y los titanes cumplas con su votos hacia él - fue lo que le respondió Apolo a Kronos con una gran sonrisa._

 _Kronos no quería creé en las palabras de Apolo, ya que para el es imposible que el esté con vida, el seguía negando._

 _Fue cuando entonces ambos dioses sintieron como todo el lugar tembló, pero no solo eso, si que también también pudieron sentir dos poderosas energía, Apolo estaba sorprendido, pero el que más estaba sorprendido era Kronos ya que el conocía esta energía, y no podía creerlo._

 _Apolo vio la cara se sorpresa de su abuelo, y entonces supo que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, así que rápidamente dijo._

 _-Entonces abuelo Kronos al escuchar que Apolo le habló, volteó a verlo y este continuó hablando cuál es tú respuesta de renovar tu votos al dios de la destrucción Son Goku, sí o no, y dependiendo de tú respuesta puede que te vaya de maravilla, o Kronos se centró lo último que iba decir Apolo sufrir el peor de los tormentos, haciendo que tú estadía en este lugar sea un paraíso a comparación de lo que haría mi estimado amigo Goku, de no aceptar - fue la amenaza de Apolo hacía su abuelo, todo mientras este le sonreía._

 _Kronos no era tonto el sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Apolo, ahora tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que iba decir, ya que dependiendo de lo dijera, podía ser su salvación como su perdición, y todo esto mientras Apolo lo veía con una sonrisa muy confiada._

 _Regresando al planeta Shinobi._

 _La cortina de humo que tanto Goku y Bills había provocado después de realizar sus respectivos ataques, está poco a poco había comenzado a deshacerse._

 _Revelando así que ambos dioses aún tenía sus puños extendidos y aún con sus aura de dios destructor rodeándolos a cada uno._

 _Pero eso no era lo que tenía sorprendido a los presentes, si entre el medio de los Hakai-shin, había una persona que había detenido ambos ataques._

 _Goku al ver que quién era esa persona, dijo sorprendido._

 _-Gohan - fue lo que dijo Goku al ver que su hijo había detenido tanto su ataque como el de Bills._

 _Efectivamente se trataba de Gohan, el se movió a una gran velocidad, así impidiendo que ambos dioses siguieran que está absurda pelea._

 _Y antes de que Goku pudiera decir algo, Gohan de una rápido movimiento, toma las muñecas tanto la de su padre como la de Bills, y los lanza a cada uno, así apartandolos, para que no sugiera con esto._

 _Bills al ver lo que hizo el hijo de Goku, rápidamente se levantó y molesto le dijo._

 _-Tú muchacho insolente como te atreves…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vió como Whiss se había al frente suyo, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que este tenía una expresión seria, y Bills al ver esta expresión no dijo nada, y solo dió un pequeño chasquido de molestia._

 _Por el otro lado, Goku solo simplemente se levantó miró a su hijo, pero al igual que Whiss Reifa se puso al frente suyo, con una expresión seria, Goku solo pernicioso en silencio._

 _Por su lado Gohan aún sentía ardor en sus manos, además que fue afortunado, ya que no si tuviera el poder suficiente, fuera perdido ambos brazos, y de paso fuera el muerto en proceso._

 _Pero aún dejó su dolor de una lado, ajusto sus anteojos miró tanto a su padre como Bills, y algo molesto les dijo._

 _-Papá señor Bills, que creen que estaba haciendo Tanto Goku cómo Bills no respondieron, así Gohan continuó hablando ustedes saben perfectamente, que las disputas y peleas está totalmente prohibida por el Rey del todo y sumó sacerdote, no saben el dañó que iba provocar, solo por esa tonta rabieta, podía destruir este universo, y solo este los demás fueran sido afectados - fue lo que les dijo Gohan a Bills y su padre algo enfadado._

 _Goku y Bills no respondieron nada, y solo permanecia en silencio, fue entonces cuando Whiss habló._

 _-El joven Gohan tiene razón señor Bills, esto acciones ahora en adelante puede traer consecuencia, ya que no va ser toleradas - fue lo dijo Whiss a Bills con un tono severo._

 _Whiss no fue el único que habló, ya que su hermana mayor también lo hizo._

 _-Así es, ésto son cosas que ya no se puede permitir, sin recibir un castigo alguna señor Goku - fue lo que dijo Reifa con el mismo tono severo._

 _Goku no dijo nada, ya que por dentro se sentía mal por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, estaba por lástimar a sus hijos el fruto de se amor con la única mujer que amo, pero solo los iba a lastimar a ellos, si no a su nieta, su ser más parecido en esto momento, maldición se sentía como una basura en esto momento, y no era capaz de mirarlos de frente en especial a Pan._

 _Por otro lado Bills solo se molestó mucho más, por esa palabras, así que rápidamente dijo._

 _-YA CÁLLATE NADIE ME VA IMPEDIR QUE…_

 _Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que todos escucharon una voz._

 _-Es correcto, este tipo de acciones ya no puede ser permitidas sin castigo alguno - una voz claramente conocidas por la gran mayoría._

 _Cuando Bills escucho esa voz comenzó a sudar y temblar por el miedo, Goku estaba sorprendido ya que no esperaba que el viniera, por otro lado Gohan Goten y Pan estaba sin palabras._

 _Por su parte Whiss y Reifa estaba totalmente tranquilos, ya que ellos ya se esperaba que el apareciera._

 _Por otro lado Roberta y Tobirma no entendía, fue cuando entonces vieron cómo desde el cielo se abrió una especie de portal, y de hay salía persona de baja estatura._

 _Ésto lo sorprendió, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver tanto a Goku como Bills arrodillados al frente de esta persona, como si fuera alguien más importante que ellos, pero no solo ellos también los hijos y la nieta del Saiyajin hicieron los mismos, en cambio los angeles solo hicieron una reverencia, fue entonces que ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo, y escucharon como el Saiyajin habló de forma respetuosa._

 _-Daishinkan-Sama es honor tenerlo en este universo - fue lo que dijo Goku a Daishinkan con un tono respetuoso, mientras esté seguía arrodillado._

 _El sumó sacerdote no dijo nada, y simplemente siguió caminando, y cuando estuvo al frente de los dioses destructores, el simplemente dijo._

 _-Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo que sucedió ahora mismo - fue lo dijo Daishinkan a Goku Bills con un tono severo._

 _Goku y Bills no dijeron nada, y simplemente asintieron, Daishinkan al ver esto dijo._

 _-De acuerdo hay lugar en donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad - fue lo que pregunto Daishinkan._

 _En eso Tobirma levantó su cabeza y le respondió a Daishinkan._

 _-Daishinkan-Sama si lo desea puede hablar en mi hogar - fue lo dijo Tobirma a Daishinkan de forma respetuosa._

 _Daishinkan solo sonrió y le respondió._

 _-Ohh muchas gracias joven Tobirma por su hospitalidad - fue lo que dijo Daishinkan a Tobirma con una sonrisa amable._

 _Tobirma no dijo nada y solo dió un pequeño asentamiento._

 _Así Daishinkan junto con Goku y Bills se dirigieron a la mansión del Clan Senju, mientras los demás observado algo nervioso por lo que iba suceder._

 _Y se preguntaba qué era lo iba suceder, y castigo iba tener ambos dioses por parte del sumó sacerdote, por haber roto las reglas, solo habrá que esperar._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjenme saber sus comentarios así sabré que en verdad le gustó._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	70. Chapter 70

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes No Son De Mi Autoría Si No De Sus Respectivos Creadores, Ésto Es Una Obra De Ficción Que Solo Sirve Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 69._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Shinobi_

 _Lugar: Konoha complejo Senju._

 _Gohan junto con Goten su hija Tobirma Roberta y finalmente los angeles asistente de los respectivos dioses de la destrucción del universo 7 y 18, esperaba afuera de la casa principal del complejo del Clan Senju._

 _Ellos esperaban unos más preocupado que otros a que va suceder entre el sumó sacerdote y los dos dioses destructores, ya que por la expresión que tenía Daishinkan-Sama, no se esperaba nada bueno para Goku y Bills,y lastimosamente ellos no podían hacer nada, ya que ésto era algo a que ninguno de ellos no le correspondía, y esperaba que todo saliera bien._

 _En cambio Whiss y Reifa se mantenía en calma, y esperaba que decisión iba tomar su padre._

 _Whiss volteó a ver a su hermana mayor, y vio que estaba estaba leyendo un libro con una portada naranja, al ver más detenidamente de que se trataba, dio un pequeño suspiro, y le dijo a su hermana._

 _-Hermana aún te sigue gustando ese tipo de literatura tan obscena - fue lo que Whiss le dijo a su hermana mayor._

 _Reifa sin despegar su vista su libro le contexto a su hermano._

 _-Algún problema con eso, yo en ningún momento he criticado tu gusto tan obsesionado que tanto tú como Vados tienen con la comida - fue la respuesta de Reifa a su hermana Whiss._

 _El Ten-shin al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana mayor, solo se quedó callado, ya que ella tenía razón, además no era extrañar que el junto a su hermanos tuvieran algún pasatiempo diferentes o iguales._

 _Mientras los angeles hablaba, en la distancia se veía como un grupo de personas se estaba acercando, Tobirma a la distancia vio de quién se trataba, y vio que era Hiruzen junto con el conejo Shinobi encabezado por Fugaku y Kushina, junto algunos Anbus y jounins._

 _Todos ellos preocupados se acercaron hacia Tobirma, ya que ellos pensaron que algo malo le había ocurrido, pero vieron que el estaba acompañado por unas personas que no conocía._

 _Kushina y Fugaku se le hacía familiar uno de ellos, ya que se parecía alguien que conocía muy bien._

 _Hiruzen rápidamente se acercó a su antiguo maestro y le pregunto_

 _-Tobirma-sama ¿se encuentra bien? - fue la la pregunta de Hiruzen a Tobirma._

 _El Nidaime miró a su sucesor, y solo le respondió con pequeño asentamiento, por su parte Fugaku seguía mirando a los acompañantes de Tobirma, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Kushina se le adelanto y dijo._

 _-Por cierto señor Tobirma quienes son las personas que lo acompaña - fue la pregunta curiosa de Kushina._

 _Y asi el Nidaime comenzó a presentar a cada uno de los presentes, lo que más estaba sorprendido era Kushina y Fugaku, ya que al escuchar los nombres de Gohan y Goten de inmediato, se acordaron de quienes era ellos, además que eran los hijos de Goku._

 _Pero no solo ellos los demás presentes al saber que los dos jóvenes que estaba delante de ellos era los hijos del Saiyajin también se sorprendieron, pero no solo eso si también al enterarse que la adolescente que los acompañaba era la hija de unos de ellos, y la nieta de Goku, quedaron sin palabras, ya que los no sabía quién era en verdad Goku, no sabía que decir._

 _Por su lado Gohan muy amablemente se presentó junto a su hermano menor Goten, a igual que su hija, Kushina al ver la nieta de Goku le pareció una niña muy linda tierna, quería abrazarla, pero notó como Pan, estaba mirando la casa principal del complejo Senju, con una expresión muy preocupada, así que la Uzumaki se acercó a ella, y pregunto._

 _-Ocurre algo pequeña - fue la pregunta que le hizo Kushina a Pan._

 _Pan sin dejar de mirar la casa principal, le respondió a Kushina._

 _-Mi abuelito - fue la respuesta de Pan a Kushina._

 _Cuando la Uzumaki escucho la respuesta de Pan dijo._

 _-Tú abuelo acaso te refieres al señor Goku, que ocurre con el - nuevamente pregunto Kushina algo curiosa._

 _Pan si mírala le respondió._

 _-Asi es y estoy preocupada por el - fue lo único que Pan le dijo._

 _Y antes de que Kushina le preguntará a que se refería, vio como el hijo mayor de Goku se acercó a su hija, y con tono amable y cariñoso le dijo._

 _-No te preocupe Pan, se que mi papá va salir bien librado de esta situación, pero también eso será una buena lección para él, ya que ahora que es un dios destructor, debe saber que cada decisión qué el tome puede ser muy perjudicial si no es la correcta - fueron la palabra de Gohan a su hija._

 _Kushina solo escuchó lo que dijo el primogénito de Goku, pero también se estaba preguntando que estaba ocurriendo, ya que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, así que a igual que Pan ella también miró al casa principal del complejo del Clan Senju._

 _Ya dentro de la mansión principal del Clan Senju, los dioses destructores del universo 7 y 18, Goku y Bills respectivamente, ambos dioses se encontraba arrodillados uno a la lado del otro con la cabeza agachada, en señal de obediencia, ya qué delante de ellos se encontraba el sumó sacerdote Daishinkan._

 _El padre de los angeles miraba a los dos dioses destructores con una expresión sumamente molesta por la actitud de ambos dioses, así siguió por unos segundos hasta que finalmente el sumó sacerdote por fin habló._

 _-Estoy muy decepcionado por su conducta mostrada no hace mucho, ustedes saben perfectamente que está estrictamente prohibido de que dos dioses de la destrucción peleé entre sí, pero ustedes dos rompieron esa regla, y si no fuera sido por el joven Gohan, habría ocasionado un desastre sumamente perjudicial en más de un universo, tiene algo que decir sobre éste asunto - fueron las palabras sumamente molesta de Daishinkan a los dos dioses._

 _Goku y Bills no respondieron, y solo permanecia en silencio, Daishinkan al ver esto, nuevamente habló._

 _-Ya veo que no tiene nada que decir sobre esto los dos dioses solo permacia en silencio al ver que ninguno de ustedes dos no quiere hablar, entonces decidiré que haré con ustedes dos, por su irresponsabilidad - fue lo que dijo Daishinkan con una expresión seria._

 _Goku y Bills al escuchar eso solo podía pensar en lo peor, pero que podía hacer ellos en contra de Daishinkan, pero entonces ambos dioses destructores, vieron con el sumó sacerdote camino hacia ellos, y se puso en medio de ambos, luego sintieron como el padre de los angeles, puso sus manos en uno de los hombros de Goku y Bills._

 _Ambos al sentir la mano de Daishinkan, de inmediato sintieron una poderosa presión que casi los manda al suelo, tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza, solo para mantener en su posición._

 _En cambio Daishinkan se mostraba muy tranquilo y calmado, como lo que si estuviera haciendo no le costará nada._

 _Poco a poco el piso de mansión comenzó a hundirse, y las paredes de la mansión comenzar a agrietarse, entonces fue cuando Daishinkan habló._

 _-Ambos por lo que hicieron, debería recibir un castigo por romper las reglas, pero afortunadamente para su suerte, muy pronto habrá una importante reunión, y necesito que ustedes también estén presentes, ya que es algo sumamente importante, así por hoy simplemente les daré una pequeña advertencia, de que si vuelve a romper las reglas, su castigo vas ser algo que no quieran saber, entendido - fue la advertencia de Daishinkan a Goku y Bills._

 _Los dos dioses destructores no le respondieron al sumó sacerdote, ya que ambos aún trataba de mantenerse en su posición._

 _Daishinkan al ver aumento un poco de fuerza, haciendo que tanto Goku como Bills comenzará a sudar por todo el esfuerzo que hacía, para mantenerse en rodillas, el sumó sacerdote al ver esto, con su sonrisa amable nuevamente habló._

 _-Les vuelvo a preguntar, les quedó claro a ustedes dos - fue los Daishinkan nuevamente les dijo a Goku y Bills._

 _Los dos como pudieron le contestaron al sumó sacerdote._

 _-Si Daishinkan-Sama - fue la respuesta tanto de Goku como a Bills como pudieron decir al sumó sacerdote._

 _Daishinkan al escuchar eso retiró sus manos de los hombros de Goku y Bills, se las llevo a a sus espalda, volvió a caminar y se puso nuevamente al frente de ambos dioses._

 _Goku y Bills al no sentir la poderosa presión del sumó sacerdote, comenzaron a respirar agitada mente, ambos trataba de recuperar el aliento, y después de eso alzaron sus cabezas para ver a Daishinkan, y vieron como este le sonreía de amable y tranquila, la verdad que ambos al ver esa sonrisa sintieron algo de miedo, por su lado el sumó sacerdote aún mantenía su sonrisa, para sí después comenzar hablar._

 _-Bueno siendo así, no tenemos nada más que hablar, así que ya pueden levantarse, y retirarnos - fueron la palabra de Daishinkan._

 _Goku y Bills solo asintieron, y decidieron levantarse, para sí salir de la casa de Tobirma._

 _Cuando estaba apunto de irse, Daishinkan vio como había quedado la casa del Nidaime, al ver su estado, llevó una de mano a su rostro, y dijo._

 _-Pero el miré el desastre que hicieron, el joven Tobirma fue muy amable de prestarnos su casa para hablar, y ustedes la dejaron en ese estado, que mala imagen se llevará de ustedes - fue lo que dijo Daishinkan con un tono despreocupado, mientras aún tenía una mano en rostro._

 _Goku y Bills no dijeron nada, pero único que pensaba, era que había ocasionado todo este desastre era el gran sacerdote, pero ellos no iba a decir eso, entonces vieron como Daishinkan hizo aparecer su báculo, y con un movimiento de éste reparó todo el lugar, y después de decir eso dijo._

 _-Listó como nuevo - fue lo que Daishinkan dijo después de arreglar todo._

 _Y así los 3 salieron del mansión principal del complejo Senju, ya afuera vieron como había otras personas, Goku reconoció a la gran mayoría, el saiyajin supo la razón de porque todos ellos estaban aquí, y sabía que ers parte culpa de él._

 _Los presentes al ver que Goku había salido junto con otras dos personas, de inmediato iba ir hacia donde él, pero fue detenido por Gohan, ya que les dijo que esperara un momento ya que ers lo mejor, todos decidieron obedecer al primogénito de Goku._

 _Entonces vieron como la persona más pequeño se acercaba a Gohan, el hijo de Goku solo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, y dijo._

 _-Daishinkan-sama le pido disculpas por lo que pasó, así por favor le pido no castigue a mí papá, ya que si alguien debe recibir ese castigo ese sería yo, ya que yo fuí el que insistí en venir a éste universo, sabiendo que ésto podía pasar - fueron la palabra de Gohan a sumó sacerdote, mientras aún mantiene su reverencia._

 _Goku, Goten y Pan al escuchar lo que dijo Gohan quedaron en shock, pero el más afectado fue Goku, ya que lo único que dijo fue_

 _-Gohan - fue lo único que pudo decir Goku._

 _Por su lado Whiss solo sonrió por ésto, ya que pudo ver qué su estudiante es alguien con una gran madurez._

 _Daishinkan por el contrario al escuchar la palabra del primogénito de Goku, ésto solo sonrió de forma amable, pudo su mano en hombro de Gohan, y con unas palabras amable le dijo._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte joven Gohan ya que todo se solucionó, pero me alegra saber que eres alguien que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tus seres queridos, además de hacer lo correcto, me alegra escuchar eso, ya que tengo muchas esperanzas en ti, cuando asumas el cargo de dios destructor del universo 7, así que levántate, ya que no tienes que disculparte por nada - fueron las palabras amable de Daishinkan a Gohan._

 _El híbrido saiyajin, al escuchar las palabras del sumó sacerdote, solo asintió y se levantó, Daishinkan al ver esto sonrió y siguió su camino._

 _Todos los presentes veían al sumó sacerdote, los recién llegados podía notar que la persona con le que había hablado Gohan, era alguien sumamente interesante, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, esa misma persona habló._

 _-!Ahh por cierto casi se me olvida! Bills tienes regresar ahora mismo a tú universo, ya que tienes que deje todo arreglado antes de la reunión, pero no te preocupes el joven Gohan y su familia se puede quedar con el joven Goku, entendido - exclamó Daishinkan con una sonrisa._

 _Bills sin decir nada solo obedeció, así que se acercó a su ángel asistente, y ambos partieron del lugar, no antes sin que Whiss se despidiera de todos._

 _Todos vieron como el dios destructor del universo 7 se iba del planeta Shinobi, Daishinkan al ver esto, sonrió y dijo._

 _-Bueno ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí, por cierto joven Goku el saiyajin al escuchar que el sumó sacerdote lo había llamado, el de inmediato volteó a verlo, para escuchar lo que el iba a decir espero que ésto no vuelva a suceder, ya que yo tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en usted, de que este universo no vuelva caer en desgracia, así que no vuelva a decepcionarme, quedó claro - fueron la palabra de Daishinkan a Goku._

 _El saiyajin solo asintió y le respondió._

 _-No se preocupe Daishinkan-sama, no lo volveré a decepcionar - fue la respuesta de Goku al sumó sacerdote._

 _Daishinkan solo sonrió, así que dispuso abrí un portal dimensional, sorprendiendo a todos, y este se dispuso a entrar, no antes si despedirse de todos, y después de hacerlo entro a dicho portal, y este de cerró automáticamente._

 _Goku al ver que sumó sacerdote ya se había retirado, rápidamente cayó a suelo algo agitado y cansado, ya que aún podía sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, que el le había provocado._

 _Kushina y Pan al ver esto rápidamente se acercaron haciendo donde él, Pan fue la la primera en acercase, abrazó a su abuelo, y con tono preocupado le dijo._

 _-Estas bien abuelito - fue lo que Pan le dijo a Goku con un tono preocupado._

 _Goku al escuchar eso solo le sonrió a su nieta, soltó el abrazó, la miró le sonrió puso su mano en la cabeza comenzó a acariciarla, Pan al sentir la caricia de abuelo solo sonrió ya qué le gustaba cuando su abuelo lo hacía, Goku después mantenía su sonrisa, y le dijo._

 _-Si Pan estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mí, además que me alegra verte de nuevo - fue lo que Goku le dijo a su nieta, mientras todavía la seguía acariciando._

 _Pan se alegro al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo._

 _Kushina fue la segunda en llegar a donde Goku, vio la escena que tenía el saiyajin con su nieta, y solo sonrió por eso, ya que el creía que el saiyajin era un buen abuelo._

 _Así que acercó al saiyajin le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Goku el gesto de la Uzumaki, solo acepto su ayuda, así que tomó la mano de Kushina, y está ayudó a levantarlo._

 _Pero la Uzumaki no esperó que el saiyajin pesará más de lo imaginaba, ya que cuando trato de levantarlo, el pesó del saiyajin hizo que cayera de frente a este._

 _Goku al ver esto rápidamente la atrapó, así está cayendo en pecho del saiyajin, Kushina al ver dónde había caído, rápidamente se levantó algo avergonzada por lo que había sucedido._

 _Por su parte Pan veía está escena con los ojos entre cerrado, y algo molesta, ya que no le gustaba ver a su abuelo con otras mujeres._

 _Por su lado Gohan y Goten junto con resto se acercaron a donde Goku, Gohan le ofreció la mano a su padre, cosa que acepto, y así lo ayudó a levantarlo, luego de eso miró a su padre con una expresión seria y le dijo._

 _-Padre tenemos que hablar, de algo sumamente importante - fueron las palabras de Gohan a su papá._

 _Goku solo miró a su primogénito, pero no solo a el, si no también a Goten, y ambos le dijo._

 _-Así a igual yo necesito hablar con ustedes, ya que tengo algo muy importante que decirles - fue la respuesta de Goku a sus dos hijos._

 _Goten miró tanto a su hermano mayor como a su padre, entonces habló._

 _-Pero dejemos para más tarde, lo importante ahora es descanso, y luego los 3 hablamos después, están de acuerdo - fueron las palabras de Goten le dijo tanto a su padre como su hermano mayor._

 _Los dos asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, vieron como Tobirama se acercó a los 3, y les dijo._

 _-Señor Goku, joven Gohan y joven Goten, no sería mejor ir a otro lugar, ya que es muy tarde - fue los que Tobirama le dijo a los 3._

 _Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo con lo palabras de Tobirama, en ese momento Goku vio como Roberta de acercó a Goku, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la mujer le dijo._

 _-Mi señor Goku, quiero saber qué haré a partir de ahora - fueron las palabras que Roberta le dijo a Goku con sumó respecto._

 _Goku solo le sonrió, y le dijo que no preocupara, ya que mañana comenzará con su entrenamiento especial, Roberta solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, y dijo más nada, así retirándose._

 _Así fue todos se debieron retirar, Goku acompañó a Kushina para que no se fuera a sola a su casa, por el otro lado Tobirama le ofreció a los hijos de Goku y su nieta, que se quedarán en el complejo Senju, cosa que aceptaron._

 _Tobirama le dijo a Hiruzen que convocará una reunión para mañana, cosa que el sandaime aceptó, así todos se retiraron._

 _Todos menos una persona, y está era Reifa la Ten-shin la ver todos se había retirado, cerró su libró naranja, miró al su alrededor, y con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Que traes entre manos padre, ya que en otra ocasión fueras acabado con Goku y Bills por romper las reglas, bueno lo que trames será muy interesante - fueron las palabras de la Ten-shin._

 _Así la ángel procedió retirarse no antes sin mirar a ciertas dirección, pero decidió ignorar lo que había visto y siguió en su caminó._

 _En la dirección en donde había mirado Reifa, alguien había aparecido, se trataba de Anbu de una joven apariencia, el ver lo que había sucedido, se retiró sin decir, ya que tenía que dar un informe de lo que vió, a cierta persona._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno mis lectores, disculpe si me demore o algo parecido, pero la verdad no andaba con inspiración, ya que tuve que formatear mi teléfono, y se había olvidado hacer una copia de seguridad, esto provocó que muchas cosas se me borraron, entre imágenes, además de información de muchos personajes entre otras cosas, pero no sólo eso también pedir guiones de otras historias, además de capítulos casi acabar de mis otros historias, justamente este capítulo tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, y la verdad es muy diferente a como los tenía planeado originalmente._

 _La verdad que eso molesta, ya muchas de las imágenes y la información que tenía era muy importante para las historias que hacía, y para volver a recuperarlas me voy demora demasiado._

 _Eso era lo que iba a decir, es por eso que estoy demorando para sacar los capítulos._

 _Bueno eso era todo, comenté cómo le pareció el capítulo y si le gusto comente._

 _Se despide se servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	71. Chapter 71

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes No Son De Mi Autoría Si No De Sus Respectivos Creadores, Ésto Es Una Obra De Ficción Que Solo Sirve Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 70._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Shaman Kong_

 _Lugar: Mansión Asakura._

 _El jardín trasero de la mansión, se podía ver una escena algo grotesca para muchas personas, ya que se podía observar a varios cuerpos aplastados, desmembrados, partidos por la mitad, decapitados y finalmente calcinados, entre otras de una formas que no puede describir._

 _Todos estos cuerpos pertenecía a miembros del culto de la bruja, y todos ellos fueron asesinados por un solo ser, de imponente tamaño y poder, el cual es el dragón de dos estrellas, el cual nombre es Onaga, el dragón de dos estrellas._

 _Onaga no tuvo piedad con ninguno de los miembros culto de la bruja, ya que cada uno de ellos lo mato de forma antes descrita._

 _Por su lado los del culto de bruja trataron desesperadamente de detener los ataques de Onaga, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que ninguno de ataques tenía efecto sobre el dragón de dos estrellas, ya que esté los recibía de lleno sin recibir daño alguno, como si sus ataques no fueran nada contra el dragón._

 _Así fue como Onaga fue matando a cada uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente quedó uno con vida, este es Regulus, el Arzobispo de la avaricia, el miraba con indiferencia, como el dragón de dos estrellas mataba a cada uno de sus hombres_

 _Y al ver que era único que había quedado con vida dio un suspiro de molestía, y luego comenzó hablar._

 _-Al parecer no salió todo como lo había planeado, no es así mi querida Anna - fueron las palabras desinteresada que había dicho Regulus._

 _Anna que había permanecido tranquilo observado la carnicería que había echo Onaga, solo se acercó hacía donde estaba ellos, siendo acompañada por Zenki & Kouki, muy cerca de ella._

 _Regulus al ver estos, dio un chasquido de molestía, ya que ningún momento a el se le informó de que Anna contaba con la protección de dos seres sumamente poderosos que la protegía a todo momento, pero no sólo eso, ya qué además que también contaba con la protección del dragón de dos estrellas, y gracias a ésto ella había convertido en alguien de temer, para sus enemigos._

 _Onaga al ver que Anna se estaba acercando, solo medio sonrió y con una pequeña reverencia le permitió el paso, y así ella posicionándose al lado de este, mientras que Zenki & Kouki permanecía atrás de ella._

 _Regulus sólo veáis la imponente escena, dio otro suspiro, pasó su mano por su cabello y dijo._

 _-Creo es mi fin, no es así mi querida Anna - lo fue Regulus le dijo a Anna y sus acompañantes._

 _Anna solo miraba al Arzobispo de la avaricia, y no le gustaba que el le dijera querida, así que inmediatamente le respondió._

 _-Así es - fue la respuesta de Anna a Regulus._

 _Regulus al escuchar eso sólo sonrió, entonces vio como Anna había extendido su mano, y también escuchó como ella pronunció unas palabras._

 _-Acabé con él Onaga - fue la orden de Anna que le dió a su dragón, sin emoción alguna._

 _Onaga al escuchar la orden de Anna solo sonrió mostrando así sus colmillos, y con sus importantes manos tomó el cuerpo de Regulus, listo para acabar con él, pero por una extraña razón el Arzobispo de la avaricia, se mostraba tranquilo, cosa que llamó la atención tanto de Anna cómo de Onaga, así que ella decidió preguntar._

 _-¿Porque están, tan calmado sabiendo que vas a morir? - fue la pregunta de Anna a Regulus._

 _El Arzobispo de la avaricia, que aún se mantenía sujetado por el dragón de dos estrellas, cambio su expresión tranquila, a la de una sonrisa, y respondió._

 _-Es simple mi querida Anna, yo no voy morir el día de hoy - fue la respuesta de Regulus._

 _Y antes de que Anna u Onaga preguntará a que se refería, ambos vieron como debajo de Regulus, aparecieron unas manos oscuras, que comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del Arzobispo de la avaricia, Anna al ver esto, de inmediato le ordenó a Onaga que lo soltará, ya que podía sentir un gran poder que provenía de ellas, el dragón de dos estrellas de inmediato soltó a Regulus, ya que a igual que Anna también podía sentir lo mismo, mientras tanto Zenki & Kouki se posicionaron delante de Anna para protegerla, ya que ellos sintieron una sensación de peligro._

 _Después de que Onaga soltará a Regulus, Anna vió como las manos oscuras, arrastraba a Regulus hacia una especie de abismo, pero no sólo a él, si no también los cuerpos sin vida de los todos lo miembros de culto de la bruja que había matado Onaga._

 _Anna podía ver cómo Regulus mientras que el estaba siendo arrastrado a esa especie de abismo, este comenzaba a reí, y antes de que ella preguntará porque estaba riendo, Regulus comenzó hablar._

 _-No veremos en otra ocasión mi querida Anna, ten por seguro que cuando no volvamos a ver, te haré mía y serás una de mis esposas HAHAHA - fueron las palabras de Regulus mientras que esté finalmente fue arrastrado al abismo._

 _Así fue que finalmente Regulus desapareció del lugar, junto con los demás cuerpos del culto._

 _Onaga dio un pequeño chasquido de molestia y dijo._

 _-Al parecer está no va ser la última vez que nos vamos a topar con el - fue lo que dijo Onaga con algo de molestia._

 _A lo que Anna solo contexto._

 _-Eso no importa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer - fue la respuesta de Anna a Onaga._

 _Onaga al escuchar la respuesta de Anna solo medio sonrió, y al ver que ya no era necesario su presencia, simplemente desapareció en un remolino de fuego, así volviendo a la mano derecha de Anna, por su parte la sacerdotisa les dijo a Zenki & Kouki que se mantuviera alerta ante cualquier intruso._

 _Los dos Shikigamis solo obedecieron, y volvieron a su forma espectral, para vigilar la mansión ante cualquier señal de peligro._

 _Por su parte Anna volvió a comedor principal de la mansión, para seguir tomado su té tranquilamente, ella miró el relo vio la hora que era y dijo._

 _-Yoh se está demorando, al parecer tendré que castigarlo por dejar a su pobre e indefensa prometida sola, ante cualquier peligro - fueron la palabras de Anna, mientras volvía darle un sorbo a su taza de té._

 _Anna seguía tomado su té, a la espera de prometido, todo de forma tranquila, como si no fuera pasado nada hace unos momento, pero en su mente sabía, que debía estar más alerta, ya que no era la primera vez, que alguien relacionado en clan de brujas la atacaba, así que debía estar más alerta a la próxima vez, además de fortalecerse._

 _Ubicación: desconocida._

 _Lugar: Bar Las Puertas del Infierno._

 _Afuera de dicho lugar de puede ver 5 siluetas, estos son Dante, Chris, Lady, Kuro y finalmente Mira._

 _Todos ellos habían llegado a este lugar, gracias a que Dante conocía lugar perfectamente, todos ellos estaban por entrar, pero fueron detenidos por el medio demonio, y antes de que ellos se preguntará porque lo hizo, Dante habló y les dijo._

 _-Ante de entrar, les debo adviertir, que en este lugar hay un regla, la cual es no está permitido pelear dentro del bar, ya que es un territorio neutral, en donde todos pueden entrar y disfrutar de un rato agradable, así qué si rompen esa regla sufrirá las consecuencia, y por lo que más quiera, no vaya forma ningún problema, no importa lo que vean adentro entendido, eso va para ti Mira también, y sin ninguno no puedo cumplirla, hasta aquí llegamos - fue la advertencia de Dante a los presentes._

 _Todos al escuchar con el tono con que había hablado Dante, supieron que esto era muy serio, así todos asintieron prometieron que no formaría ningún problema en especial Mira, Dante al ver que todos había prometido que se iban a comportar, sólo les dio la señal para que todos entraran._

 _Así fue como todos ellos entraron al bar, ya dentro del sitió, Dante y sus acompañantes vieron a varios seres sobrenaturales del universo tomado y disfrutando de buena bebida, todo en perfecta armonía, sin que ningún problema alguno, esto sorprendió a más de uno, en especial a Lady, ya que no esperaba que muchos de esos seres hablaban pacíficamente, entre sí._

 _Mientras ellos seguía su camino, y se acercaba al barra principal en donde estaba el dueño del sitió, ya que era la persona que buscaba, alguien inesperado se acercó al grupo del medio demonio, Mira lo reconoció de inmediato y ver de quién se trataba dijo con tono algo serio._

 _-Rizevim - fue lo que Mira dijo con un tono serio._

 _Rizevim tenía la apariencia de un hombre de mediana edad en sus 40 años, su cabello es largo de un color plateado oscuro, sus ojos son de color avellana, además de tener una barba del mismo color de cabello._

 _El mencionado observaba al grupo de Mira, y con una sonrisa sarcástica, dijo._

 _-Pero miré a quien tenemos aquí, al flamante rey del mundo Makio, que lo trae a estos lugares su majestad - fueron la palabra dichas por Rizevim, con un tono sarcástico._

 _Mira podía notar el tono que usaba Rizevim, así que le respondió._

 _-Es algo que no te incumbe Rizevim - fue la respuesta de Mira._

 _Rizevim al escuchar la respuesta de Mira, solo seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, fue entonces que el contexto._

 _-!Ohh ya veo! Entonces me retiro su majestad - exclamó Rizevim con un tono sarcástico._

 _Así Rizevim dio una pequeña reverencia, y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo nuevamente habló._

 _-Por cierto su majestad, ¿que piensa de la situación actual de los demonios de mi mundo? - fue la pregunta que Rizevim le hizo a Mira._

 _A lo que Mira con una media sonrisa le contexto._

 _-Que Sirzechs junto a sus compañeros han echo un excelente trabajo, en arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado sus antecesores - fue la respuesta de Mira a Rizevim._

 _Rizevim al escuchar la respuesta de Mira, solo se llevó una mano a su mentón, y con una tono sarcástico dijo._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Es bueno escuchar de eso, del hermano menor y más débil del antiguo rey Makio - exclamó Rizevim con un tono sarcástico._

 _Mira al escuchar lo que dijo Rizevim no dijo nada, y solo vio como Rizevim solo seguía sonriendo, por su parte Dante solo puso su mano en hombro de a su amigo, Mira notó ésto, entonces observó a su amigo, y escucho como éste le dijo._

 _-No perdamos el tiempo, ya que tenemos otros asuntos más importantes - fue lo que Dante le dijo a su amigo._

 _Mira al escuchar esto solo dio un pequeño asentamiento, así se dispusieron a irse, no antes que Rizevim dijera._

 _-!Ohh pero miré a quien tenemos aquí! Si es Dante uno de los hijos de gran y El Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, alguien que admiré cuando era niño, pero la verdad nunca me gusto la idea que tuviera hijos con una simple mortal, bueno quién soy yo para criticar los gustos de alguien, pero dime qué siente ser el fracasado de la familia - fue lo que exclamó Rizevim con un tono burlón y sarcástico._

 _Dante notó ésto, así con el mismo tono le contexto._

 _-No lo sé, dime qué se siente haberte escondido como un cobarde, durante la guerra civil que tuvo tú facción - fue la respuesta de Dante a Rizevim con tono burlesco, mientras alzaba sus hombros._

 _Rizevim al escuchar la respuesta de Dante solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Tuche, solo un fracasado entendería otro, no es así mi estimado Dante - fue lo que Rizevim dijo._

 _Así ex-líder de la facción de los demonios del mundo DXD, dió una pequeña un reverencia, se alejó de los presentes, pero antes sin decir._

 _-Ahh por cierto se me olvidaba, rey Mira le deseo suerte en encontrar a su querido hermano mayor, ya que creó que el es mejor rey que usted, bueno eso sólo mi opinión - fue los que dijo Rizevim con un tono burlesco, mientras se alejaba de los presentes._

 _Mira no dijo y solo veía como se alejaba Rizevim, mientras que resto de sus compañeros hacía lo mismo, mientras que Rizevim se alejaba una de los acompañantes de Mira habló._

 _-Ese tipo no me da buena espina - fueron las palabras de Lady con un tono algo molesto._

 _Mira y Dante no dijeron nada, ya que la única que hablo fue Trish ya que ella dijo._

 _-No tienes idea Lady - fue la respuesta de Trish a Lady._

 _Lady no quiso preguntar más nada._

 _Por otro lado Kuro la dragona de la esfera de 7 estrellas, solo veía por donde se había ido Rizevim, y algo le decía que no sería la última vez que lo vería._

 _Así qué sin perder más tiempo, Dante les dijo a sus amigos que continuaran, todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y solo asintieron._

 _Mientras ellos seguía su camino Rizevim solo sonreía, ya que algo había llamado su atención, y su pensamiento decía._

 _Así que es verdad lo que ellas decía, con que esa niña es la dragón de 7 estrellas, pude sentir un gran poder que proviene de ella, esto será muy interesante fueron los pensamientos de Rizevim mientras esté seguía sonriendo._

 _Finalmente Dante junto al resto había encontrado a la persona que buscaba, el dueño del bar, Mira y el resto vieron a una persona de gran tamaño y piel oscura._

 _Mira al ver se quién se trataba se sorprendió, y dijo._

 _-Rodin - fue lo único que dijo Mira algo sorprendido al ver a Rodin._

 _Rodin que se encontraba limpiando un vaso, miró a los recién llegados, y lo único dijo fue._

 _-Vaya vaya pero miré lo que tenemos aquí, al pequeño Mira al lado, de un idiota que aún me debe una cuenta qué no me a pagado todavía, además que ambos vienen acompañados, con unas dama muy hermosas - fueron la palabras Rodin a los presentes._

 _Nadie dijo nada en especial Dante, ya que puso nervioso porque Rodin se había acordado de esa deuda, Rodin al ver esto, con una media sonrisa dijo._

 _-Bueno díganme, a que los trae a mi humilde bar - fue lo que Rodin le dijo a los presentes con una media sonrisa._

 _Ubicación: Planeta Shinobi_

 _Lugar: Konaha hogar de Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Goku junto a su dos hijos y su nieta, había sido llevado por la Uzumaki a su hogar para que pasará la noche, todos ellos muy amable aceptaron, ya en la casa de Kushina._

 _Por su parte había se había quedado en complejo Senju por petición del saiyajin, ya que ella debía comenzar con entrenamiento, cosa que la mujer acepto a igual Tobirama._

 _Ya en la casa de Kushina, todos ellos vieron a un joven no mayor de 20 años, con una peculiar cabellera blanca levantado hacia arriba, además de que lleva una máscara que le cubre casi todo su rostro, solo dejando un ojo visible, el se encontraba en sofá leyendo un libro naranja que el saiyajin conocía al perfección, este joven era Kakashi Hatake, y el había estando cuidando a un niño rubio de 6 años, el cual era Naruto el hijo de Kushina._

 _Kakashi al ver que Kushina había llegado pero no sólo ella, si no con invitados, y uno de ellos era conocido para él, así que rápidamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se levantó miró a Kushina junto con el saiyajin, así dando un pequeña reverencia, y saludo igualmente a los presentes._

 _Kushina sólo le sonrió y pregunto al medio Uchiha, si Naruto se había comportado bien, a lo que Kakashi le informo que sí, y que en éstos momento estaba durmiendo._

 _Kushina sólo sonrió y le agradeció por cuidar a Naruto, a lo que Kakashi dijo que no había ningún problema, ya que lo hacía con gusto._

 _Fue en ese entonces que Kakashi notó como la joven chica que acompañaba al grupo del Saiyajin mayor, lo estaba mirando algo curiosa, haciendo que el Shinobi se sintiera algo incómodo, pero no sólo eso, ya que mientras mas el la veía, notaba que la joven era mujer sumamente hermosa, haciendo que sintieran algo de nerviosismo y avergonzado._

 _Nota_

 _En está altura de la historia Pan ya tiene unos 16 años, antes de que alguien me le pregunte._

 _Fin de nota._

 _Pan que había estado mirando a Kakashi algo curiosa, ya que se preguntaba porque el cubría su rostro con esa mascara, pero no le dio importancia así dedicándole una linda sonrisa al medio Uchiha, haciendo que esté se sonrojarse pero no podía notar através de su máscara._

 _Kushina había notado ésto, haciendo sonriera maliciosamente, ya que tenía con que molestar a Kakashi en ahora en adelante, por su lado Goku no le dio importancia a esto, y solo llevo su mano a la cabeza de nieta así comenzadola a acariciar, haciendo que Pan se sintiera muy contenta por gesto cariñoso que le estaba haciendo su abuelito._

 _Luego de eso Kakashi procedió a retirarse y despedirse de todos, ya que mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, porque ahora que el es un nuevo miembro del nuevo equipo Tobirama, su trabajo había aumentado._

 _Kushina sólo asintió y se despidió junto a le restó, ya al rato la Uzumaki le ofreció a los hijos de Goku una habitación para descansará, cosa que ellos aceptaron gustosamente, haciendo que ambos entrará a la habitación, para que descansara ya que estaba muy agotado por el largo viaje._

 _A Pan le ofreció que durmiera con ella en su habitación, cosa que la nieta del Saiyajin acepto dichosamente._

 _Y finalmente Kushina iba decirle a gusto Goku cuál iba ser su habitación, pero el saiyajin se había negado, ya que el no estaba cansado, Kushina iba decir algo, pero vio como el saiyajin puso sus manos en su hombro, y le dijo que no se preocupara que todo iba estar muy bien._

 _Kushina algo sonrojada solo aceptó, entonces todos vieron como Goku se acercó al balcón de casa y comenzó a flotar para irse del lugar, Pan inmediatamente le pregunto a su abuelo a donde se dirigía, a lo que Goku con uan sonrisa calidad le dijo a su nieta que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sé preocupara ya que mañana los vería, y también le dijo tanto a ella como a sus hijos, que descansará ya que mañana les esperaba un largo día._

 _Y así todos vieron como el saiyajin se alejaba, Pan iba decir algo, pero vio como su padre había puesto una mano en su hombro, y le dijo a su hija, que lo mejor era déjalo solo en ésto momentos, ya mañana hablaría con él._

 _Pero no sólo padre le dijo eso, si que también su tío Goten había dicho, que Gohan tenía razón ya que al parecer su padre se siente algo molestó o frustrado, así que lo más seguro el quiere soltar ese estrés._

 _Pan solo comprendió, por su lado Kushina que solo había escuchado lo que los hijos del saiyajin había dicho, se sintió un poco triste ya que ella no había podido ser mucha ayuda, y quería ayudar el saiyajin de una forma u otra._

 _Y sin más Gohan, Goten, Pan y finalmente Kushina fueron a descansar, ya que al siguiente día será un día con muchas revelaciones para muchos presentes, en especial los hijos mayores del Saiyajin mayor._

 _Mientras tanto Goku había llegado a un lago que estaba alejado de Konoha, el saiyajin solo permanecía parado viendo su reflejo, el tenía muchas que pensar en especial sobre cómo Gohan y Goten tomaría el echo del saber de qué ellos tenía hermanos menores, no sabía como ellos iba tomar esa noticia, pero algo que el tenía que decirles, pero eso se los diaria mañana en privado._

 _Pero en esto momento Goku quería descargar su frustración, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no podía simplemente ponerse a entrenar, ya que no quería llamar más la atención en ésto momentos, fue entonces cuando vio el reflejo de la luna en el pequeño lago, el de inmediato alzó su cabeza para verla, y luego de eso medio sonrió, así que llevó sus dedos a su frente y se teletransporto, ya que el irá a visitar alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo, alguien había jurado que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, así que era momento de probar si era verdad lo qué ella decía._

 _Ya en la luna del planeta Shinobi, más precisamente en su interior, había un selló que contenía a cierta persona, dentro de éste, está era una mujer rasgos faciales muy delicados, además de qué tiene un caballo muy largo el cual toca el suelo siendo esté de color blanco, ella lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con lineas negras en los bordes doradas y moradas, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono, está mujer es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, más conocida como la diosa Conejo, la mujer esperaba el momento de ser liberado de este selló que la tenía aprisionada._

 _Pero lo que en verdad más esperaba era el regreso de su señor, al cual ella había jurado que ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, fue entonces cuando ella escuchó una especie de zumbido, además de darse cuenta de que alguien había llegado a este lugar, entonces miró de quién se trataba, y al ver quién era._

 _La mujer al ver de quién se trataba, simplemente se arrodilló puso sus manos delante de ella bajo su cabeza, y con voz sumamente respetuosa delicada dijo._

 _-Es gusto en volver a verlo mi señor Goku - fueron las palabras sumamente respetuosa por parte de Kaguya hacía Goku._

 _Efectivamente se trataba del saiyajin, el simplemente medio sonrió y contexto a la mujer._

 _-Igualmente me da gusto de verte Kaguya - fue la respuesta de Goku a la diosa conejo._

 _Kaguya al escuchar esa palabra del saiyajin sólo sonrió de forma alegre, pero dejó de un lado, y nuevamente le hablo de forma respetuosa._

 _-Y dígame mi señor Goku, ¿que puedo hacer yo por usted? - fue la pregunta que Kaguya le hizo a Goku, con un tono sumamente respetuoso y delicado._

 _Goku solo se acercó a la mujer, se arrodilló para estar a su altura, con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de Kaguya, y levantó su cabeza para que ella lo pudiera viera ver, y con una media sonrisa le respondió._

 _-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar mi querida Kaguya - fue la respuesta de Goku._

 _Y acto seguido Goku le dió una beso apasionado a la mujer, Kaguya al sentir los labios del Saiyajin en los suyos, cerró sus ojos, y solo disfrutó el momento, ya que sabía a lo que vino el saiyajin, y eso era lo que el quería, ella con gusto se lo daría, y después de unos segundos Goku dejó de besar a la mujer, pera luego mirarla y decirle._

 _-Ya sabes a lo que vine no es así Kaguya solo asintió entonces demuestra me si es verdad, lo que me juraste, de qué tú me pertenece en cuerpo y alma - fueron la palabra de Goku a Kaguya con una media sonrisa._

 _Kaguya no dijo nada y solo obedeció las palabras del saiyajin, ya que le iba mostrar que su juramento era verdadero, así que procedió a quitarse su kimono, revelado su piel desnuda._

 _Goku al ver solo sonrió y procedió hacer lo mismo, así que se quitó su gabardina, y posteriormente su camisa, revelado su torso desnudo, Kaguya al ver esto sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero dejó de lado ya que la cumplir con lo suyo._

 _Y después de ambos nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, para luego comenzar a disfrutar lo que iba ser una larga y placentera noche._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, si es así déjeme saber sus comentarios así sabré si ve verdad le gustó._

 _Bueno se despide atentamente su servidor Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


	72. Chapter 72

_Renuncia De Derecho Los Personajes No Son De Mi Autoría Si No De Sus Respectivos Creadores, Ésto Es Una Obra De Ficción Que Solo Sirve Para Entrener._

 _Goku El Hakai-shin Del Universo 18_

 _Capítulo 71._

 _Lugar: Planeta Hellsing._

 _Ubicación: Mansión Hellsing._

 _Dentro de la mansión se podía ver al actual líder de la organización Hellsing, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

 _La mujer se encontraba sentado muy tranquila viendo a cierta dirección, pero no estaba sola ya que a su lado suyo estaba la actual arma de organización la vampiresa Seras Victoria._

 _Ambas mujeres se encontraba observado el entrenamiento de esgrima que estaba haciendo joven de 10 años._

 _Integra tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, al ver cómo el joven progresaba con su entrenamiento fácilmente, ya llegando a ser un maestro en la esgrima llegando incluso casi a par que suyo y eso que lo había logrado una corta edad, es por eso su motivo de orgullo, ya que sentía que su hijo será un gran sucesor de la organización Hellsing, cuando ella la dejé._

 _Esté joven efectivamente se trataba del hijo de Integra Hellsing y el dios de la destrucción de este universo Son Goku, el joven a muy corto edad mostró muchas cualidades parecida a las de ella, y una cuántas a la de su padre, haciendo que su hijo se hiciera notar a una temprana edad, ya que demostró ser un prodigio en muchas áreas, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que hijo tenía una especie de sello en su nuca, ella no sabía porque el tenía ese sello, y algo que tendrá que preguntarle al Saiyajin una vez que lo vea, ya que algo dentro de ella le decía, que esto era obra de el._

 _Pero la líder de la organización Hellsing dejó esos pensamientos para después, ya que sé dispuso a terminar el entrenamiento de hijo, entonces se levantó de su asiento y dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba._

 _El hijo de Integra que aún practicaba su esgrima, el al ver que su madre se estaba acercando hacia donde él estaba, de inmediato detuvo su entrenamiento, y de forma respetuosa se dirigió a ella le dijo._

 _-Madre ya se termino mi entrenamiento con la esgrima - fue lo que el hijo de Integra le dijo a su madre._

 _La mujer solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, y le respondió._

 _-Así es Dimitri tu entrenamiento con la esgrima término por el día de hoy - fue la respuesta de Integra a su hijo Dimitri._

 _Integra había escogido eso nombre, por el echo cuando era más joven uno de sus maestros se llamaba así, además fue la persona que más le ayudó a formar el carácter que ella tiene actualmente, y estaba agradecida por esto._

 _Por su lado Dimitri es un joven que había heredado el color de cabello de su madre y también su ojos, además de qué es un joven sincero que parece la encarnación de la caballería, no le gusta la formalidad y las personas pretenciosas, y prefiere que sus aliados sean francos, ya que más de una vez muchos nobles, han querido ganarse su favor, solo por echo de ser el heredero de la familia Hellsing._

 _Además de el tiene un extraño sentido del humor, que es evidente por su afición por los chistes cursis, le gusta el entrenamiento de combate, la reparación de armas y los viajes largos a caballo, pero no le gustan los objetos frágiles y el trabajo delicado, ya que no puede controlar su fuerza prodigiosa, pero pesar de esto, es alguien muy ágil y además de ser un excelente en un bailarín a pesar de su corta edad._

 _El futuro heredero de la organización Hellsing, la ver que su madre le había informado que su entrenamiento del día hoy había concluido, obedeció a su madre y solo dió un pequeño asentamiento, así que de inmediato se dispuso a guardar su equipamiento._

 _Después de hacerlo se acercó a su madre, y le pregunto muy respetuosamente._

 _-¿Madre qué entrenamiento es el que sigue a continuación? - fue la pregunta curiosa que Dimitri le hizo a su madre._

 _Integra no le contexto de inmediato a su hijo, ya que de su traje sacó un habano, y se dispuso a prenderlo, para disgusto de hijo, ya que no le gustaba que ella fumara, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó como Integra le hablo._

 _-Sigue tú entrenamiento de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con Seras - fue la respuesta de Integra mientras exhalaba humo de boca._

 _Dimitri solo asintió, y vio como Seras se estaba acercando rápidamente, el joven solo dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, ya que sabía lo iba suceder ahora, pero aún si le gustaba lo que iba pasar, y efectivamente sucedió lo que creyó._

 _Ya que Seras en un rápido movimiento atacó al joven heredero con patada voladora, Dimitri solo la esquivó inclinándose un poco hacía atrás, así viendo pasar a la vampiresa._

 _Seras al ver que Dimitri había esquivado su ataque, rápidamente dió varías volteretas cayendo de rodilla._

 _La mujer miro a Dimitri, y solo le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó como el joven heredero pronunció unas palabras._

 _-Hoy está usando una bragas blancas muy ajustadas - fueron la palabra Dimitri con una media sonrisa._

 _Seras al escuchar eso, de inmediato se puso roja de vergüenza, y de inmediato señalado al joven heredero le dijo acusatorio mente._

 _-Eres un pequeño pervertido, siempre hace lo mismo - fueron las palabras acusatorias de Seras a Dimitri, mientras aún estaba roja de_  
 _vergüenza._

 _Dimitri solo encogió de hombros, y con tono algo burlón le respondió._

 _-Acaso es mi culpa, que andes con una falda tan corta que muestra tan fácilmente tus bragas, y que no deja nada a la imaginación, me pregunto si tiene algún fetiche de exhibicionista - fue la respuesta de Dimitri a Seras, con un tono burlón._

 _Seras al escuchar se molestó, pero no sólo eso, si no que su vergüenza aumento mucho más de lo que estaba, así que rápidamente le contexto._

 _-Ya verás enano pervertido, te voy a enseñar una lesión, para que no te sigas burlando de mí - fue lo que Seras le dijo a Dimitri algo molesta._

 _El joven heredero seguía mantenido su sonrisa burlona, entonces señaló a Seras, antes de que vampiresa preguntará que están señalado, Dimitri le habló._

 _-!Ohh enserio! Y yo que pensé que aún me quería enseñar tus bragas, ya que todavía las puedo ver - exclamó Dimitri con un tono burlón, mientras señalaba una cierta área._

 _Seras que aún permanecía en rodillas vio en donde estaba señalado Dimitri, y efectivamente era como decía el joven, ya que su falda a ser muy corta, dejaba ver su ropa interior fácilmente, así que rápidamente la vampiresa cerró sus piernas, con rubor grande su rostro._

 _Por otro lado Integra solo podía suspirar y negar con la cabeza, porque ésto se había vuelto algo cotidiano, ya que Dimitri le gustaba hacer enojar a Seras, la vampiresa caí muy fácilmente en su provocación._

 _La actual líder del organización Hellsing, esperaba que su hijo no saliera con su tonto padre, pero viendo cómo era él, era lo más seguro que podía suceder._

 _Y así Integra seguía viendo el enfrentamiento entre su hijo y Seras, en como el muchacho esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de Seras, además de que ella pensaba en cuando el saiyajin iba a venir, ya que era el momento que ese idiota conociera a su hijo, ya que Dimitri sabía que su padre era alguien muy importante, y dado a su trabajo no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, era por eso que aún no lo podía conocer, pero eso no le importaba al chico, ya que el estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo iba conocer._

 _Nota._

 _Antes de que alguien se pregunta porque ya el hijo de Goku tiene 10 años, recuerde en unos planetas el tiempo pasa más rápido, que en otros._

 _Fin de nota_

 _Lugar: Planeta Shinobi_

 _Ubicación: Konaha._

 _En la aldea se podía respirar una ambiente tranquilo y paz, ya que todos su habitantes trabajaba duro en la mañana para el bienestar de la aldea, tanto Shinobi como civil._

 _Mientras todos hacia sus respectivos trabajos, se podía ver una hermosa joven de 16 que se encontraba recorriendo la aldea._

 _Esta joven era nieta del actual dios destructor de este universo Son Pan._

 _Pan se había levantado muy temprano, y al ver que todos aún seguía durmiendo, decidió recorrer la aldea por cuenta propia._

 _Nota 2_  
 _Algunos imágenes de Pan adolescente, van ser Videl y Milk, ya que hay muy pocas de ella, además que Pan en cierta manera es muy parecida a ambas, cuando era jóvenes_  
 _Fin de nota_

 _La joven veía la aldea algo curiosa, ya que su arquitectura era muy diferente a su planeta natal, pero aún si no era impedimento para que ella disfrutará del paisaje._

 _Pan había llamado mucho a los transeúntes, ya que dado a su belleza y peculiar estilo de vestir, hacía que más de un hombre o mujer se sonrojarse por solo verla._

 _Pan no le prestó atención a eso ya que seguía disfrutando de la aldea, y lo que más le llamo la atención fue el monumento Hokage, en donde es una montaña estaba los rostros esculpidos de lo líderes qué tenido la aldea._

 _Así que dirigió a dicha lugar, para poder apreciar mucho más el paisaje, mientras se dirigía al monumento Hokage, ella había estado siendo vigilada por hombre que cubría su rostro, con una especie de máscaras._

 _Ellos cría que la joven no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero la verdad es que Pan ya los había detectado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero decidió ignorarlos, ya que representa ninguna amenaza._

 _Pero mientras mas se alejaba de la población civil, más incrementaba el número de sus perseguidores, y cuando se alejó lo suficiente, la nieta el patriarca de familia Son, dio una suspiro algo molesto y dijo._

 _-Se que están hay es mejor que salgan, antes de que yo mismo lo haga salir de su escondite - decía Pan con un tono serio._

 _De inmediato salieron 10 siluetas que había permanecido escondidas, Pan las veía algo curiosa, ya que tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos estaba cubiertos, la nieta del Saiyajin no le dio importancia esto y dijo._

 _-¿Que es lo que quiere conmigo? - fue la pregunta curiosa que Pan le dijo a los presentes._

 _Ninguno de ellos le contexto, ya que se abalanzaron hacía la nieta de Goku_

 _Pan al ver esto dio un suspiro de molestia, y a una gran variedad, la nieta de Goku noqueó a cada uno de ellos con facilidad, así cayendo todo ellos al suelo inconciente._

 _Pero lo que no había dado cuenta la joven era que había otro escondido, y que había ocultado bien su presencia, y la ver que la nieta del Saiyajin, se había descuidado al momento de acabar con sus compañeros, salió de inmediato para atacarla._

 _Pero no pudo avanzar más, ya que alguien con una máscara de perro cabellera blanca muy peculiar, lo había neutralizado._

 _Pan volteó a ver de qué había sucedido, y se sorprendió a ver qué había dos personas, ya que ningún momento lo había sentido, pero entonces reconoció al de la máscara de perro, y con una sonrisa alegre dijo._

 _-Hola Kakashi - fue el saludo que Pan le dió a Kakashi con una sonrisa alegre._

 _Kakashi al ver que Pan la había reconocido, y dando un suspiro le respondió._

 _-Señorita Pan, mientras use está máscara por favor no diga mi nombre - fue la respuesta de Kakashi a Pan._

 _La nieta del Saiyajin inclinó un poco su cabeza haciéndola ver mucho más adorable a la vista, haciendo que incluso el mismo Kakashi se sonrojara através de su máscara, entonces escuchó como la joven._

 _-¿Y porqué? - fue la pregunta de Pan algo confundida._

 _Kakashi sé limitó a no contextar, ya que en forma en cómo Pan la miraba lo ponía nervioso, así qué dió una pequeña señal, en donde aparecieron varios Anbus con diferentes diseños de máscara._

 _Pan veía esto curiosa, entonces vio como Kakashi le dijo a los recién llegados, que se llevará a los inconcientes, según ella con alguien llamado Ibiki, Pan creía que un médico para que tratará sus heridas, ella no le dio importancia a eso, entonces vio como se llevaron a los inconcientes, quedando solo Kakashi con ella._

 _Kakashi se quitó su máscara de Anbu así revelando su rostro, entonces le pregunto a la nieta del Saiyajin, que era lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Pan simplemente dijo que quería conocer la aldea, ya que está encerrada en una casa sin su abuelito le parecía aburrido._

 _Kakashi no dijo nada, pero entonces sintió como Pan había abrazado su brazo, pegando un poco su pecho a su codo._

 _Kakashi sé sentía algo avergonzado además de incomodo por la acción de la joven, pero vió como Pan le sonría, además que le pidió que mostrará la aldea._

 _Kakashi al escuchar la petición la nieta de Goku, no pudo negarse, ya que la joven le sonreía de forma calidad y amable, y viendo que no tenía de otra, solo suspiro y acepto de ser guía de la joven._

 _Pan al escuchar eso sólo sonrió, fue entonces que ambos comenzaron a recorrer la aldea._

 _Mientras que Kakashi le mostraba la aldea a Pan, el casa de Kushina había aparecido alguien, este era el Saiyajin, que había llegado después de haber pasado un buen momento con la diosa conejo._

 _Goku debía admitir que la mujer le hizo sentí mucho placer, la verdad lo disfrutó, así librándose de ese estrés que tenía, además que le prometió a Kaguya, que pronto volvería, para repetir lo que había echo._

 _Goku se estaba acercando a la casa de Kushina, cuando escucho una voz conocida por el saiyajin._

 _-Señor Goku - fue llamado que Mikoto le había echo al saiyajin._

 _Goku al ver que era matriarca del clan Uchiha, simplemente le sonrió y le contexto._

 _-Ohh Mikoto eres tú, me alegra verte - fue el saludo que Goku le había a a la Uchiha._

 _Mikoto que al fin había alcanzado al saiyajin, simplemente sonrió, fue entonces que la mujer se acercó y algo curiosa le pregunto._

 _-Igualmente me da gusto verlo señor Goku, ¿Por cierto es verdad que sus hijos vinieron? - fue la pregunta que Kushina le hizo a Goku._

 _El saiyajin simplemente asintió, y le respondió._

 _-Así es, pero no sólo ellos vinieron, ya que también mi nieta también vino - fue la respuesta que Goku le hizo a Mikoto._

 _Cuando la Uchiha escuchó la palabra nieta, enseguida los ojos se le pusieron como estrellitas, de inmediato tomó las manos del Saiyajin, y le dijo._

 _-Enserio quiero conócela de inmediato - fueron las palabras emocionada que matriarca del clan Uchiha le dijo al Saiyajin._

 _Goku al ver la emoción del Mikoto de querer conocer a su nieta, hizo que se sintiera nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el fue arrastrado por Mikoto emocionada hacía la casa de Kushina._

 _Rápidamente la Uchiha comenzó a tocar la puerta, y de inmediato fue abierta por alguien, Mikoto vio que sé trataba joven gafas que era muy parecido a Goku._

 _Mikoto comenzó a mirar muy detenidamente tanto al joven como al Saiyajin, Gohan al ver cómo mujer recién llegando lo estaba mirando muy fijamente hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso, pero entonces vio quién tenía arrastrado, y dijo._

 _-Papá que hacés hay - fue la pregunta que Gohan curiosa que le hizo a su padre._

 _Goku que aún era sujetado Mikoto solo miró a su hijo mayor, y lo único que pudo decir._

 _-Gohan ayudame - fue la súplica que le hacía Goku a su hijo._

 _Gohan al escuchar solo le salió una gota de sudor, pero entonces escuchó un fuerte chillido, haciendo Goku y Gohan se tapara los oídos._

 _Ya que le chillido era matriarca Uchiha, ya que la mujer al saber que el joven que estaba del frente suyo era el primogénito de Goku, gritó dijo._

 _-Kyaaaaa el hijo mayor del señor Goku - fue el gritó de Mikoto mientras sacudía Gohan de una lado a otro._

 _Gohan como pudo le hablo a la Uchiha._

 _-Por favor señorita me está mareando - fue lo que Gohan le dijo a Mikoto._

 _Mientras eso sucedía a los dos miembros de la familia Son, Kushina venía a ver que estaba pasando, vio la escena que estaba sucediendo curiosa, así que rápidamente fue a detener a su mejor amiga y salvar a los dos hombres de familia Son de ella._

 _De inmediato Goku y Gohan, vieron como Kushina detuvo a su amiga, además de regañarla por esa actitud, ya que no era la adecuada, Mikoto solo sonrió por eso, ya que se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento._

 _Mientras tanto Goku y Gohan agradecieron a Kushina de haberlos ayudado, Kushina no pudo contestar, ya que escucharon como alguien bajaba algo cansado, ya qué le tocó cuidar a cierto niño rubio._

 _-Hola papá al fin veo que llegaste me alegra ver que ya estás mejor - fue la palabra de Goten algo cansado._

 _Mikoto al ver otro hijo del Saiyajin, casi lanza a verlo a pero fue detenida por Kushina, haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero de molestia._

 _Goku al ver su otro hijo, solo sonrió y le dijo._

 _-Así Goten, y lamento haberlos preocupado, y por cierto donde está Pan - fue la pregunta que Goku a su hijo._

 _Antes de que Gohan o Goten pudiera contestar, Kushina habló._

 _-Ella salió está mañana, quería conocer la aldea, creo que dijo que vendrá más tarde, así que no tiene que preocuparse - fue la respuesta que Kushina le dijo a Goku._

 _Goku al escuchar la respuesta de la Uzumaki, solo dijo._

 _-Bueno es perfecto, Gohan Goten necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante - fue lo que Goku le dijo a sus dos con una expresión seria._

 _Gohan y Goten al ver la expresión se padre, igualmente pusieron una expresión seria, y solo asintieron._

 _Goku al ver esto miró a Kushina y le dijo._

 _-Kushina si no es mucho molestia, podías prestarnos una habitación, para que pueda hablar con mis hijos - fue la petición que Goku le hizo a a la Uzumaki._

 _Kushina rápidamente asintió, le dijo que más adelante hay un estudio en donde pueda hablar, sin que nadie los molesté._

 _Goku simplemente agradeció, y rápidamente fue a dicho lugar seguido por Gohan y Goten._

 _Tanto Kushina como Mikoto veía como los hombres del familia Son se alejaba, Mikoto al ver esto dijo._

 _-Me pedí de algo - fue lo único que pudo decir Mikoto._

 _Kushina sólo se encogió de hombros, ya que ella igualmente estaba perdida, entonces Mikoto volvió hablar._

 _-Viste como son de atractivos los hijos del señor Goku - fue lo Mikoto le dijo a Kushina._

 _La Uzumaki casi no le prestó de atención a lo que su amiga dijo, ya que ella miraba en donde se había ido el el saiyajin junto con sus hijos, cosa que noto Mikoto, ella aún que no lo apretaba, igualmente estaba preocupada de lo que podía pasar._

 _Ya dentro del estudio en donde Kushina le había dicho al Saiyajin que pudiera utilizar._

 _Goku entro a dicha lugar junto a sus hijos, y de inmediato dijo._

 _-Reifa aparece - fue el llamado que Goku hizo._

 _De inmediato apareció la Ten-shin, la mujer se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, pero al ver que su señor la había llamado dejó de leer, miró a Goku y dijo._

 _-En que puedo servirle señor Goku - fue la pregunta que hizo Reifa a su dios destructor._

 _A lo que el Saiyajin contexto._

 _-Quiero que sellé este cuarto hasta que terminemos de hablar - fue la petición que Goku le hizo a su ángel asistente._

 _Reifa solo asintió, y obedeciendo las órdenes de dios destructor, con su báculo creó un campo de fuerza que cubrió todo la habitación, así impidiendo alguien los interrumpirá mientras hablaba._

 _Goku le agradeció a su asistente, Reifa no dijo nada, y solo se fue a sentar en uno de los poco muebles que tenía la habitación, mientras seguía leyendo su libro favorito._

 _Después de eso Goku le dijo a sus hijos que se sentará, cosa que hicieron, Goku de inmediato procedió hacer lo mismo, cuando los 3 por fin estaba sentados Goten habló._

 _-¿Y que es lo tan importante que nos quiere decir papá? - fue la pregunta que Goten le hizo a su padre._

 _Goku no contexto ya que Gohan había hablado primero._

 _-Así es papá yo también quiero saber, que tan importante, que no podías decirnos al frente de los demás - fue la pregunta que Gohan igualmente le hizo a su papá._

 _Goku sabía que no podía atrasar más esto, y tenía que decirle a su dos hijos mayores su situación actual, solo esperaba que no se molestará con el, y lo tomara perfectamente, así que respiró profundo y dijo._

 _-Yo tengo que decirles que..._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que le haya gustado si es así déjeme saber sus comentarios._

 _Bueno se despide su servidor jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao._


End file.
